The Gallio Saga
by Gammer
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo get beat up by a guy named Gallio who wants the the energy of the three goddes, then get zapped into Tenchi's world. What's gonna happen well read to find out
1. Default Chapter

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so don't sue me I'm poor  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It was a year after Cell was destroyed, and Goku's death. Gohan was taking it hard. He would only come out of his room to eat, but he didn't really eat that much either. (Surprising isn't it?)  
  
Chichi was getting really worried about her son, so she went into his room to talk to him. "Gohan, are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine mom," Gohan said simply. "You are not fine, so tell me what's the matter?" "It's just that I could have stopped him, but I didn't and as a result dad is gone," he said sadly. "You couldn't have known that Cell would do that, look, sometimes bad things happen, but you shouldn't let it take over sometimes you just need to move on," Chichi said wisely. Then she walked out.  
  
Gohan thought about what his mother said, and figured out that she was right. So, the next day surprisingly Gohan was happy! "What you said was true mom," he said. "I'm going to train with Piccolo," Gohan said. "All right, but be home by dinner!" Chichi shouted as he flew off. Meanwhile in space, a giant space ship was orbiting around the earth. Inside the ship was a big man. He had armor on, and a skull on the armor. He also had three gems on him. His name was Gallio. Gallio was a result of a ruined experiment. He was trying to fuse Jurian power with the human body, but the power was too much for his body and turned him into a power hungry fiend.  
  
  
  
He stole the gems from Washu and he became more powerful. But like Cell, he wanted more power and a challenge. So, he wanted to drain the energy from Lady Tokmi, Washu, and Tsunami. "Sir we are picking up two strong powers on the radar," said one of his soldiers. "Good bring me down," he said. "Sir wouldn't it be better if the soldiers went?" "No if is the ones I seek then I must go," Gallio said. "Yes sir."  
  
"Are you ready Gohan!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan nodded, and Piccolo rushed at him, he fried a ki blast, but Gohan flew in the air, and kicked Piccolo in the cheek. Piccolo grabbed his leg and threw him into a mountain. Before he could do anything else, a strong blast came straight at him. Piccolo quickly dodged it, only to knock in the head by Gohan's fist. Piccolo turned around and kneed him in the stomach. Before either of them could continue a strong energy started to come in direction. "What's that?" Gohan asked. "I don't know, but be on your guard," Piccolo said. Just then, a man came floating to ground. (Just imagine him wearing Kagto's clothes) "What the heck do you want?" Piccolo said. "Oh, just a namek and a kid. I'm looking for three goddess," he said. "Well none of them are here," Piccolo said. "What do you want with them?" Gohan asked. "Oh nothing big just their energy so I can become the most strongest being in the universe," Gallio said.  
  
"Well you'll have to go through us first!" Piccolo yelled and charged straight at Gallio. Gallio jumped in the elbowed Piccolo in the head. Gohan charged also and started to do rapid punches. Gallio blocked them with ease, and kicked Gohan in the chin. Piccolo fired a ki blast, but Gallio wasn't there. "Where did he go!" Piccolo yelled. "Right here!" he said, and kicked Piccolo in the back, and sent him flying into a cliff. Gohan came from behind and kicked him in the head. But it didn't even put a dent in his head. "Huh not even a dent!" Gohan yelled. Gallio grabbed Gohan's head and threw him into a cliff. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, and a corkscrew ki blast shot out of his fingers. "Foolish namek," he said, and slapped the blast sending to another direction.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on is that all you got?" he asked. Gohan fired a ki blast at Gallio, but he teleported and grabbed Gohan by the neck. Piccolo rushed towards Gallio, but Gallio threw Gohan straight at Piccolo. Piccolo quickly caught him and put him on the ground. When he looked up Gallio had a sword over his head and charged. Piccolo jumped over him and kicked him in the back, and fried multiple ki blasts, and him. When the smoke cleared, he was still there. "Foolish namek," he said. "Masenko HA!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled. Gallio quickly formed a shield to block Gohan's attack. "Gohan, this guy is too powerful we'll have power up," Piccolo whispered. "Got ya!" Gohan said. And two flaming auras appeared on them as their power levels started to raise.  
  
  
  
"Ah yes I can do that too," Gallio said and he made his first gem glow. They charged at each other, and frenzy of punches and kicks began. Piccolo fried a ki blast, but Gallio teleported punched him the stomach. Gohan charged and kicked Gallio in the cheek. He went fly towards a cliff, but he quickly teleported right in front of Gohan and knocked him the ground. Piccolo extended his arms, one arm on his right hand and the other arm on his neck. "Gohan quickly fire!" Piccolo shouted. "Right, Kame Ha Me HA!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Seeing no other way Gallio made his second gem glow. The blast hit him, but when the smoke cleared, he was still there!  
  
"No way the Kame Ha Me Ha wave made direct hit!" Gohan exclaimed. Gallio quickly got out of Piccolo's grip and knocked him down to the ground. "What now Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "I'm not sure." "Should go Super Sayin?" (Sorry if I spelt it wrong) "Yeah try it," Piccolo said. Gohan started to power up, his hair became golden, his became a fierce emerald green, his eyebrows became golden also. "Ah a Super Sayin, I'm impressed," Gallio said. Gohan charged, and another frenzy of punches and kicks began. Gallio blocked all of Gohan's punches and kicks, and he punched him the stomach. Gohan countered by kicking Gallio in the chin, and punching him, four times in the stomach. He laced his fingers together and knocking him down towards Piccolo. Piccolo kicked him into a cliff, and they both fired multiple ki blasts at the cliff.  
  
"That should do it," Piccolo said. When the smoke cleared there nothing but rock at first, but then the rocks flew in air, and it revealed Gallio still alive! "No way!" Piccolo gasped. "I never had to do this before, but I will! Dark Light Hawk Wings activate!" He shouted. (Sorry if the name is pretty crony.) Then he hr grew armor like Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings, but they were black. "Now to finish this," he said. He drew his sword, and charged so fast, Gohan and Piccolo didn't have time to defend. He slashed Piccolo 8 times, and cut off his right arm.  
  
Gohan charged, but Gallio teleported behind him slashed him the back. When Gohan tried to punch him, he was gone. When he turned around, he saw him in front of him, and he knocked him down to ground. "Gohan, you have go to the next level," Piccolo said weakly. "I haven't mastered that transformation yet," Gohan said. "Just try." Gallio charged with his sword over his head. Gohan tried to go to Super Sayin level 2 but he just couldn't gather enough rage in time. Gallio slashed him and slashed him until Gohan was to weak to hold his Super Sayin form, and he just fell.  
  
  
  
"Fitt, summon the dimensional portal," Gallio said on his communicator. "Yes sir where to two?" Fitt asked. "Dimension 2345667," Gallio said. After that a red and blue portal appeared in the sky, and Gohan and Piccolo were sucked in. "Now beam me up!" Gallio shouted. Then he disappeared back to the ship. Gohan and Piccolo when the portal closed landed in a carrot flied.  
  
  
  
Author Note: So how was it, what do think is going to happen when Tenchi finds them well see ya next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
It was a regular day at the Masaki household; Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting again, Kiyone was shouting at Mihoshi about them being late for going on patrol. Washu was in her lab working on something, and Tenchi, Nobayouki, Sasami, and Yosho were eating like nothing was going on. While dodging strong ki blasts. "What are they fighting over this time?" Washu asked when she came out of her lab. "Their fighting over who should get the last cracker," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
"Those two never do get along," Washu said. "Well I'm going to work in the carrot field," Tenchi said. He walked out of the house and into the fields. While he was digging, and pulling carrots out, he saw something move. He looked down to get a closer look, and saw something brown, and furry. He picked it up and saw Ryo-oki. "I told you not to eat from the fields," Tenchi said as he put the cabbit down. Ryo-oki ran back to the house, for some more carrots.  
  
Tenchi started to dig again, but then he saw something. It was green, and long. He started to dig there, that's when he saw something strange, he saw a green man with a torn gi on, he had long ears, and antennas. Next to him was a boy. The boy had a similar gi on like the green man. The boy had short black hair, and wounds all over his body. When Tenchi looked over the green man, he saw that he didn't have a right hand. Tenchi stepped back in shock.  
  
'How could they have so many wounds?' he thought. 'Well they defiantly need help, I'll take them to Washu, maybe she can help them.' He put the boy over his shoulders, and dragged the green man by the legs. He knocked on door, and Sasami answered it. She gasped at the sight before her. Tenchi had a wounded boy over his shoulders, and he holding a green man by the legs. "Tenchi what happened?" was all she managed to say. "I found them in the carrot field. Their in pretty bad shape," Tenchi said. "Do you think Washu can help them?" Sasami asked. "I hope so," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
Tenchi walked in while getting strange looks by everyone. He knocked on the storage room door. "Hey Washu come out I need you!" he said. Washu opened the door. "What is it?" she asked. "Look at this," Tenchi said. Washu looked and gasped. "Get them in here now!" she ordered. Tenchi did as he was told and dragged them in Washu's lab.  
  
Washu put them in a rejuvenation tank. Bluish green water filled the tank, and an air mask was put on their mouths. "So how did they get like this?" Washu asked. "I don't know I found them like this," Tenchi said. "Well the green man is defiantly a namek," Washu said. "A namek? What's that?" Tenchi asked. "Their a peaceful race, most of them are healers," Washu said. "They young strong ones grow to become warriors," Washu continued. "And the old ones are healers, and ever elder has a Dragonball in their position, I don't know much of about the Dragonball part."  
  
"So what about the boy will he be okay?" Tenchi asked. "That I'm not so sure about, he has horrible wounds, but I think he'll be okay," Washu said. "When will they wake up?" Tenchi asked. "Maybe in a week, or less," Washu answered. "Thanks Washu," Tenchi said. "No problem," Washu said. When Tenchi came out, he told everyone else about what he found.  
  
"A namek and kid, that's new," Ryoko said. "But I thought namek was destroyed by Freiza," Ayeka said. "Maybe some nameks survived," Tenchi said. "No way when Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta nobody, but the prince, and couple of others," Kiyone said. "Um.. What are we talking again?" Mihoshi asked. This made everyone fall down anime style.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Washu was typing on her computer when she heard someone come up behind her. "So you heard," Washu said to her visitor without turning around to see who it was. "The dark one approaches Washu, we must be careful," said the visitor. "No way I thought he died a long time ago," Washu said. "No he is still alive, these two maybe earth's last hope." "Well I don't even think they know the guy," Washu said. "I think they fought him where else could they get such wounds." "Maybe your right," Washu agreed. "Good luck my sister." "Good luck to you too, Tsunami."  
  
  
  
A few days later, the red light on control panel of Piccolo's tank started to blink, and then it became blue. Piccolo opened his eyes, and watched the air mask go down, and water drain. The glass of the tank opened up, and he stepped out. "Where is this place? Last thing I remember is getting up by a strong enemy," Piccolo said. He turned around to see Gohan was out also. "Piccolo where are we?" Gohan asked. "I'm not so sure, it so dark I can hardly see what's in front of me," Piccolo said.  
  
"Maybe we should look around, and find a way out," Gohan suggested. "Good idea," Piccolo said. They walked around only to find strange things like these big sea monsters, giant computers, and weird robots. "Wow I don't even think Bulma could make any thing like this," Gohan said as he was looking around. That's when they walked by the tanks again.  
  
"Hey Piccolo weren't we just here?" Gohan asked. "You're right, were going around in circles!" Piccolo exclaimed. They tried going another way, but they just ended up in same they started in. "This place again," Gohan said in an annoyed tone. That's when they heard footsteps. "Who's there!" Piccolo shouted out, but the footsteps kept coming.  
  
The two of them got in a fighting stance, and waited for the person to come. When the person was in view a girl a short girl with long red hair, and she looked young. "Who are you!" Piccolo demanded to know. "Why I am Washu the greatest scientific mind in the universe. Then all of sudden these mini Washus came on her shoulders, labeled A and B. "Washu your greatest," said A "No one is as smart as you!" B exclaimed. "Okay Washu how did we get here?" Piccolo asked. "A boy named Tenchi found you in a carrot field," Washu explained. "Okay one last question, how do we get out of here?" Gohan asked.  
  
Washu went up to a wall and put her hand on it, an orange door came up and it opened. "I think you'll find that this is the way out," she said, then she walked out. "Do you think we can trust her?" Piccolo asked. "Of course we can, I mean she did heal us," Gohan said. "That may be true, but she might work for that guy that attacked us, and may lead into a trap," Piccolo said.  
  
"Come on Piccolo your being way too paranoid. I think we can trust her," Gohan said. "All right, but be on your guard," Piccolo said as they walked out.  
  
  
  
An: So how did you like it? Well please review. And this goes out to you xT- Zealot, you better update A Saiyan and Jurain Meadafighter our I'll stop adding chapters to this story. So you better or else you'll never know the rest of this story, okay see ya later 


	3. Chpater 3 A New Batch Of Friends and Foe...

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 A New Batch Of Friends and Foes  
  
  
  
Gohan and Piccolo walked out of Washu's lab, only to find that they were in a house. "See I told you we could trust her," Gohan whispered to Piccolo. Then an old man walked up to them. "Welcome to the Masaki Shrine," he said to them. "So where are we?" Piccolo asked. "Your in Okayama," said a teenaged boy. "Where's that Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Don't really know kid," Piccolo answered.  
  
  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked a purple haired girl. "I'm Gohan, and that's Piccolo," Gohan introduced. "I'm Tenchi Masaki," said the teenaged boy. "I'm Ryoko," said a grayed hair girl. "I'm Ayeka," said the purpled haired girl. "I'm Sasammi," said a blued haired girl. "I'm Kiyone," said another blue haired girl," "And I'm Mihoshi," said blonde girl. "Nice to meet all of you," Gohan said. Just then, a horrible noise consumed the house, sounded like something growling. "What the heck is that noise!" Ryoko said. Gohan put his had behind his head and said, "My stomach." "Looks like were having lunch," Sasammi smiled.  
  
When the food was place, Gohan ate like there was no tomorrow. Everyone, except Piccolo was surprised at how much Gohan ate. So far, he had 39 plates of food, and 29 bowls of soup. "Man this good!" he said. "How can you eat like that?" Tenchi asked. "Secret," Gohan said. When Gohan was done, he sighed and said, "That was best meal I ever had!" "Did you count how many plates and bowls he ate?" Ayeka asked. "I lost count around 45 and 31," Ryoko said. "Hey Piccolo you didn't anything," Tenchi said. "All I need is water," he said simply. "Oh."  
  
"So how did you two get so many wounds?" Washu asked. Gohan set his chopsticks down told them what happened. "Well we were training in the mountains, when some guy attacked us," Gohan said. "What did he look like?" Tenchi asked. "Well he was wearing the type of clothing Ayeka and Sasammi have on," Gohan said. "Anyway he said that he was looking for three goddess." "Did have three gems on him?" Washu asked with interest. Gohan thought for a minute and remembered he had three gems on him. "Yeah."  
  
'It can't be can it?' Washu thought. A few minutes later, everyone went their separate ways. Tenchi and Yosho went to train; Ryoko and Ayeka went to watch TV, Mihoshi, and Kiyone went on patrol, and Gohan and Piccolo were mediating, while Sasammi and Ryo-oki watched. She watched as their eyes twitched, it looked like they were fighting in their mediation. (If you saw the episode when Krillen, Bulma, and Gohan were on their way to namek and Gohan and Krillen were mediating, you would know what I'm talking about.) Gohan's eyes opened while Piccolo's were still closed.  
  
  
  
"So Gohan you wanna see around the shrine?" Sasammi asked. "Yeah let's go!" Gohan answered. So, they walked around the shrine. Sasammi pointed out every interesting part around the shrine, until they came to a confined part of the woods. "What's this place?" Gohan asked. "My secret place, I come here to think sometimes. Only me, and Ryo-oki know about this place, and now you," she said. "This place is really beautiful," Gohan said. "Yeah it's even beautiful when it snows," Sasammi said. "Hey Sasammi." "Yeah?" "Bet you can't catch me!" Gohan said, and ran away. "Oh, I'll show you," Sasammi said, and she ran after him.  
  
  
  
Gohan ran passed Yosho, so did Sasammi, he noticed the two of them and said, "Ah it seems like those two becoming fast friends." Gohan continued running, while Sasammi was catching up. "Your fast, but not enough," Gohan said jokily. Then he was going at half of his full speed, and he was zooming. "Alright then, Ryo-oki!" Sasammi said, and Ryo-oki jumped in the air, did a flip, and transformed into a space ship.  
  
The ship flew over Gohan head. He looked up and saw Sasammi jumping down. "Coming down!" she shouted, and she tackled Gohan to ground. He was flat on his back, while she was right on top of him. "Caught you," she said. Gohan raised his head up, only to see that their faces were extremely close. Sasammi quickly got off. "Sorry about that," she said. "It's alright," Gohan said.  
  
Meanwhile in space, Gallio was planning his next move. "Those two warriors, they were really something else, if I hadn't of gotten in my Dark Light Hawk Wings form they probably would of beaten me," he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his soldiers. "Sir we have located the two goddesses Washu, and Tsunami." "Good, where are they?" Gallio asked. "Dimension 2345667." "That's where we sent those warriors, no, their dead, we have nothing to worry about," Gallio said. "So we shall beam you down then," the soldier said. "No let those 5 other warriors go, and make them bring Tyou too," Gallio ordered. "Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile it was dinner at the Masaki household. There was more food seeing how much Gohan ate at lunch. Piccolo sat in a corner drinking water. "You sure you don't need anything else?" Tenchi asked. "Like I said I only need water," Piccolo said. Just then, Gohan and Piccolo got stern looks on their faces. "What is it?" Kiyone asked. "Six big powers, a couple of them feel familiar," Gohan said. "Yeah I feel it too," Ryoko said. "What are you guys talking about?" Tenchi asked. Piccolo and Gohan got up the rest fallowed them outside. That's when they saw six purple dots in the sky, and then they landed two feet away from the gang. One of them had four eyes, and looked a frog, and was short. Another one was big and muscular, and had short red hair. The next one was blue and big. Next to him was a short guy with orange skin, and white hair. And finally, there was a purple guy with horns, and red eyes.  
  
  
  
They all got in posses and sated their names. "Guldo." "Recome." "Burtar." "Jecie." "Captain Ginyu, and introducing out newest member, Tyou." "And together we are the one and only GINYU FORCE!!!!!!!!" they all yelled.  
  
  
  
AN: So how did you like it? What about me putting the Ginyu Force in this chapter, please review, and sent me some ideas for this story too, I'm running out. 


	4. The Wrath Of The Ginyu Force

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Wrath Of The Ginyu Force  
  
  
  
  
  
The Tenchi gang stared at the Ginyu Force. (Who were still then their poses.) "Who are these guys? Some kind of cheerleading squad?" Ryoko asked. "The Ginyu Force is Freiza's personal army, my friends and I defeated them a long time ago," Gohan explained. Recome took a closer at Gohan and exclaimed, "Hey guys it's that puny kid back on Namek remember!" "Oh yeah now I remember, it was those two little brats that tried to defeat you Recome, right after you took care of Vegeta," Burtar said.  
  
  
  
"Who are you, and why have come to the Masaki shrine?" Yosho asked. "We send greetings to great Gallio himself," Tyou said. "Who's Gallio?" Gohan asked. Washu on the other hand froze in her tracks. 'No, not him, he's still alive!' she thought. "Gallio is one of greatest fighters in the universe," Tyou said. "You did not answer the question," Yosho said. "Yes were here for the goddess Washu, and Tsunami!" Captain Ginyu said. Everyone gasped. "So that's two of the goddess that guy was talking about!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Oh what do we have here, a namek, that's new," Captain Ginyu said.  
  
  
  
"Go away, there is nothing for you here," Piccolo said. "Oh but there is," Tyou said as her put a scouter. "How did you guys come back?" Gohan asked. "They were wished back," Captain Ginyu said. "How did you get slimy hands on the dragonballs?" Piccolo asked. "Gallio doesn't need your stupid earth dragonballs he made his own!" Tyou said. "I still don't understand why need Washu and Tsunami," Tenchi said. "Gallio needs their energy to get at his maximum power," Tyou said. He pressed a button on his scouter, and numbers started go up. "According to this readout the two goddess we seek are closer than we think."  
  
  
  
"But I can't get a more accurate readout since there's so many powers here." "Then we'll just take them out!" Captain Ginyu said. 'Here go again,' Gohan thought. "I dibs on the kid and the namek," Tyou said. "Alright then bring on!" Piccolo said, and he and Gohan rushed at Tyou, and teleported somewhere else. "Did you see that? Man their fast," Tenchi said. "Looks like we'll handle the rest of them," Recome said. "This we'll be fun," Burtar said. "These guys are monsters," Ayeka said. "Must be related to you," Ryoko said. "Why you..." Ayeka started to say, but Tenchi steppe up between them "Look this is no time to fight each other you can do that tomorrow, right now we have take care of these goons," Tenchi said. "Alright then, I'll take the big guy," Ryoko said with confidence. "Oh confident are we, well get ready to face your toughest battle ever!" Recome said. "Miyoshi you and I will face the blue guy and the orange guy!" Kiyone said. "I don't know they look so scary with those horns and red eyes, wahhhhhhhhhhh!" Miyoshi cried. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone shouted. "Now's not the time to act like a baby, so just grow up and act like an officer!" Kiyone said.  
  
  
  
"Look at that Burtar the two ladies want to fight, should we even bother?" Jecie asked. "Well yes it will be good sport," Burtar said. "Looks like I'll have take on Captain Ginyu," Tenchi said as he pulled out his sword. "Please be careful Tenchi," Ayeka said. "I'll be fine." "Hey lady, are you ready to fight or what?" Guldo asked Ayeka. "Asaka Komadakie, (Sorry I can't spell their names if my life depended on it) get ready to show this frog proper respect," Ayeka said.  
  
Meanwhile not to far off Gohan and Piccolo were fighting Tyou. Gohan fired a ki blast straight at Tyou. He quickly dodged it, and punched Gohan in the stomach. Piccolo came from behind and kicked him in the back. Tyou grabbed Piccolo's right arm, and twisted it until it just ripped off. "Ahhhhhhh!" Piccolo yelled. Tyou took advantage of this knocked Piccolo down. "Now where did that kid go?" Tyou wondered. "Right here!" said a voice. "Kame Ha Me HA!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. Tyou had now time to defend, so tried holding the strong blast. Then it exploded. When the smoke cleared, Tyou was still there! "No way, my Kame Ha Me Ha Wave had no effect on him!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"My turn, Dairo Blaster!" Tyou shouted. The strong purple ki blast hit Gohan and sent him into a mountain. Meanwhile Ryoko and Recome were having a good old stare down. "You know you might as well give up, because now woman is stronger than Recome." "We'll just see about that," Ryoko said, and she fired a strong ki blast at Recome. When the smoke cleared, there was not even a dent in his armor. "What no way!" Ryoko said. "By the look on you face I'd say it's my turn," Recome said. He rushed at Ryoko and punched her in the stomach. Ryoko went down on her knees gasping for air. Seeing his chance, Recome, kicked Ryoko in the face sending her flying into a tree.  
  
  
  
Miyoshi and Kiyone weren't doing to well either. Their Galaxy Police blasters weren't making a dent in Jecie and Burtar's armor. "Kiyone, our blasters aren't doing anything," Miyoshi said. "No duh Miyoshi, but if can just penetrate the part of their armor that protects their heart I'm sure we can defeat them," Kiyone said. "Would you like to lead off Burtar?" Jecie asked. "Yes I would," Burtar said. He teleported behind Miyoshi and Kiyone, and kicked them in the back sending them flying towards Jecie, punched them into a tree.  
  
  
  
Tenchi swung his sword, but Captain Ginyu grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground. Tenchi got up and charged. Captain Ginyu flew in air and fired a ki blast. Tenchi jumped back, but he jumped into something hard. He turned around and saw Captain Ginyu. He swung his sword across his armor, it weaken him a little, Tenchi charged to finish the fight, but Captain Ginyu grabbed him and threw him into a tree like he was a baseball.  
  
Asaka and Komadakie fired two strong ki blasts, while Ayeka was next to them giving them orders. The two blasts were heading straight towards Guldo. He quickly held his breath and went behind them. 'All right lady eat this, oh no, I'm running out of breath' he thought, and he exhaled causing time to start running again. The two blasts exploded when they made contact to the ground. "Where did he go?" Asaka asked. When they turned around, they saw Guldo. Ayeka summoned her logs and shocked Guldo. "All right then eat this!" he shouted. And blue and black void surrounded Ayeka and the two guardians. "I cannot move!" Ayeka exclaimed. "Ha, now to finish this!" Guldo said.  
  
Meanwhile, Yosho, Washu and Sasami were watching the battle. "Isn't there anything we can do except watch?" Sasami asked. "No there isn't anything do, except hope that they all make it out okay," Washu said. 'But we have to do something, or else all of our family and friends will be gone' Sasami thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to give you a reason to read the next chapter. Ah yes and expect any more chapters anytime soon because school starts, wahhhhhhhhhhh, and I can only write on weekends that is if I don't have any soccer games or practices. So, sorry. See ya next time. 


	5. Defeat

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Defeat  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan got up from Tyou's last attack. "Well what do we have here, the kid wants some more, well here you go!" Tyou said, and he fried a purple ki blast straight at Gohan. Gohan didn't make a move to dodge attack; he just let it hit him. When it exploded, Tyou saw no signs of Gohan. "Well that's that," he said proudly. Just then, he saw a golden glow. The smoke was cleared and Gohan was still there with not scratch on him. His hair was golden, his eyes were green, and a golden aura surrounded his body. "What's this? The kid looks different," Tyou said. "Now to finish this!" Gohan shouted and he charged at Tyou.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko was still fighting Recome. She slowly got up, and fired another ki blast. When the smoke cleared, Recome wasn't there. Ryoko looked around, then she felt a strong energy behind her. As soon as she turned around, Recome kicked her in the back. Ryoko teleported back in front of Recome, and punched him in the stomach. She quickly kicked him into the ground, and started punch him repeatedly. She jumped back, and fired multiple ki blasts. Ryoko sighed when she didn't see Recome. She turned around, but she saw him, with his big stupid grin on his face. He licked his lips and said, "My turn." He grabbed her flew in the air. He spun around three times, and threw Ryoko to the ground.  
  
  
  
Miyoshi and Kiyone on the other hand started running away from Jecie and Burtar, but they couldn't escape because they were ten times faster. "Kiyone what do we now?" Miyoshi asked. "I don't know, these two are stronger than any class A space pirate," Kiyone said. "I know how about this bomb?" Miyoshi asked when pulled out a small sliver ball. "YOU MEAN YOU HAD THAT THING THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T BORTHER TO USE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone bellowed. "Well the chief said, not to use it unless it's an emergency," Miyoshi sated. "MIYOSHI THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone shouted, and she grabbed the bomb, and threw it at Jecie and Burtar. "Well what do you think this is Burtar?" Jecie asked. "I don't know, but maybe it's a." before Burtar could finish the bomb exploded. Miyoshi and Kiyone stepped out of hiding and fired their blasters like there was no tomorrow. When the smoke cleared, they heard sinister laughing. "Well looks like the girls had some juice left in them after all, lets finish this Burtar!" Jecie exclaimed. The flew behind Miyoshi and Kiyone and kicked them in the back, then teleported in front of them and knocked them out, which was enough to take them out of the fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayeka, Asaka, and Komadakie were still trapped in Guldo's paralyzing attack. He flew up to them and started punching and kicking them until they were too weak to struggle. Then he flew out, and grabbed a tree and turned it into a sharp weapon. (If you saw when Gohan and Krillen were fighting Guldo, you'd know I mean.) He threw the object straight at Ayeka and the guardians.  
  
Tenchi thrusted his sword forward, but Captain Ginyu grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. Tenchi swung his sword with all his might, but Captain Ginyu, quickly ducked and kneed Tenchi in the stomach. Then he grabbed his legs and started to punch Tenchi rapidly. Tenchi was weak from the punches to counter, so he was helpless, and at Captain Ginyu's mercy.  
  
  
  
Washu, Yosho, and Sasami watched in horror, while their friends and family were being beaten within an inch of their lives. "Can't we do something Ms. Washu?" Sasami asked. "I'm not so sure kid, all we could do is cause them more pain if we went out there," Washu said. Yosho and the other hand, had his hand on his sword, and gripped it tightly. 'Hold on Tenchi, just hold on' he thought.  
  
Tyou fired a ki blast at Gohan, but he just slapped it away from him. Tyou charged, and punched Gohan in the face, but it looked like Gohan didn't feel a thing. Tyou walked back in horror, at what he saw. "What are you!" he shouted. He fired 10 ki blasts, but when the smoke cleared, Gohan was still there. He kneed Tyou in the stomach, kicked him into the air. "Kame Ha Me HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted, and the powerful ki blast vaporized Tyou. 'Oh no, a couple of powers are getting dangerously low, I better get there fast or else they'll all be gone' Gohan thought as he flew as fast he could to Tenchi's house.  
  
  
  
Ryoko slowly got up out of the hole, and made her energy sword. She charged and thrusted the sword forward, but Recome stepped out of the way, and kneed her in the stomach. Ryoko tried a kick, but Recome grabbed it and threw her into a tree, and blasted her. Ryoko was hurt badly. She could move her arms, or her legs. Recome started to walk towards her. "I'm disappointed lady, I thought you'd be a better challenge, but I guess I wrong," he said, and he picked her up by her hair, and threw her towards Washu and others. "You'd better keep your hands off of her!" Washu shouted as Recome walked towards Ryoko. "Don't worry, you'll all get turns," Recome said, and he started to punch Ryoko in the back rapidly.  
  
  
  
Sasami started to cry at the sight before her. With every blow, Ryoko cried out an earth-shattering yell. "She losing power, if it gets any lower we might lose her," Washu said in a worried tone. "This last punch might do the trick, Recome, energy punch!" Recome shouted. His fist started to glow purple, and was about to punch Ryoko when something strong kicked him into a cliff. Ryoko fell on the ground, and could barely see, but she saw something golden. "A Super Saiyan," was all she managed to say before she passed out.  
  
Gohan turned around, and fired a strong blast Guldo, knocking him into a cliff. His paralyzing attack wore off and Ayeka and her two guardians dodged the tree. Ayeka looked down to see who did that and saw a golden dot. "Is that what I think it is? No, they're extinct, aren't they," she said as she came down. Captain Ginyu, Jecie and Burtar turned around and saw a golden glow. They dropped Tenchi, Miyoshi, and Kiyone, and surrounded Gohan.  
  
"What's with the kid?" Jecie asked. "I' m not so sure, let me check the scouter," Burtar said. By now Recome, and Guldo joined the group. " Burtar what does the scouter say?" Captain Ginyu asked. But Burtar was too shocked to say anything. The numbers on the scouter kept on going up until the little machine blew up. "Leave this place and never come here again," Gohan said. "You're just like your dad kid, a peace loving do gooder," Captain Ginyu said.  
  
"But Captain you don't under stand, his fighting power is way over the charts," Burtar said. "So are ours," Captain Ginyu said. "Get ready to face a brand new Ginyu Force!" Captain Ginyu said, and they all started to power up.  
  
  
  
AN: So what did you think? How powerful do you think the new Ginyu Force is, find out next time in the Gallio Saga! 


	6. The End Of The Ginyu Force

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 The End Of The Ginyu Force  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at the Ginyu Force as they powered up. Their power level was getting close to Freiza's in his final form. But he didn't care, he knew that he could beat the, without breaking a sweat. "So how do like the us kid?" Captain Ginyu asked. "This will fun," Gohan smirked. "FUN WE'LL SHOW YOU FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Captain Ginyu bellowed. They all surrounded Gohan and fired ki blasts at him. Gohan didn't make a move. The five blasts were head right for him, when they reached him they just passed through him!  
  
  
  
"Did you see that Washu, the blasts made a direct hit, but no effect?" Yosho asked. "I know I saw it too, Gohan reached some new level of power, he's moving so fast we can't see his movements," Washu said. Meanwhile Gohan was just standing there waiting for the Ginyu Forces next move. "What now Captain?" Jecie asked. "KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Captain Ginyu bellowed. They all charged, but before they could even throw punch, Gohan was gone. "Where did he go!" Recome shouted. "Right here," Gohan said, and he came from the air, and elbowed Recome in the head. The blow was so strong it knocked him out.  
  
He turned around and said, "Who's next?" "GET HIM!!!!!!!" Captain Ginyu bellowed. The remaining four charged. Gohan kicked Guldo in the chin, and sent him flying. He flew into the air waited for the rest of the Ginyu Force. Surprisingly they came from different directions. This surprised Gohan a little because he was expecting them to attack him head on. The Ginyu Force started punch like mad. Gohan easily blocked all of their punches and kicks. When they were about to punch him at the same time, Gohan quickly teleported, and they punched each other.  
  
"YOU FOOL WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PUNCHING!" They all shouted. "Hey you guys you want to argue or fight?" Gohan them. They all charged at him head on. He flew over them and kicked Burtar in the back, which knocked him out, and he fell the ground. "This a repeat of our battle on Namek!" Jecie shouted. "Shut up Jecie, now where is he?" Captain Ginyu wondered. Gohan was right in front of Jecie, which made him panic. "I told you leave, but you wouldn't listen, so you'll have face the consequences," Gohan said, and he punched Jecie in the face, and knocked him to the ground. Captain Ginyu gasped. It was one thing to beaten by one man the first time. But now they were being beaten a kid, his son, and a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Now it's only you Captain Ginyu, I'll give you one last chance, leave here, and never come back," Gohan said. Captain Ginyu stayed silent, and then after a while said, "NEVER!!!!!!" And he started to fire multiple ki blasts. "You little brat no kid has ever survived an encounter with the Ginyu Force," He said. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was still there. "I will.. Defeat you!" Captain Ginyu shouted, and he charged, and started punching with all his might. Gohan dodged with ease, and punched Captain Ginyu in the stomach, and knocked him down. Captain Ginyu landed weakly on his feet. Gohan floated to the ground, and stared at Captain Ginyu, who was laughing. He raised his arms in the air, and he started to glow yellow. (Remember, Gohan didn't see Captain Ginyu's body swap the first, so it will take him so time to catch on. Just to let you know.) He opened his mouth and shouted "CHANGE NOW!!!!!!!!" Those two words confused Gohan for while, then he remembered.  
  
'That's the same body swap ability he tried to use on Vegeta' Gohan thought. A yellow beam started to head straight for Gohan. He had to think of something, because if Captain Ginyu got in his body, his friends wouldn't stand a chance. Gohan did the only thing he could teleport. When he did the beam just fallowed him (Sorry if that's wrong, but I just thought it would more interesting that way.) Gohan flew through the forests, but the beam fallowed him everywhere, he kept on flying until he reached the house. He needed something, like a frog or mouse anything. Just then, something passed on his feet, a mouse! He grabbed it a put it front of him. When the beam hit the mouse, Captain Ginyu became Captain Ginyu the mouse!  
  
Gohan sighed to since this was all over for now. He turned around only see that Yosho, Washu, and Sasami were all looking at him. "What?" Gohan asked. "You just single handily beat up those guys, without breaking a sweat!" Washu said. "Your hair it's Golden?" Yosho asked. "Oh yeah," Gohan, and he went out of his Super Saiyan form. "Oh yeah Piccolo!" Gohan said. "Right here," said a voice it was Piccolo, he was behind them. "So form what I see you taught the Ginyu Force a lesson," Piccolo said. "Yeah I did," Gohan said. With that, Ryoko limped towards them. "How did you do that?" she said weakly, but collapsed. "We have to get here inside," Washu said. "No need," Piccolo said. He reached into a secret compartment of his cape, and pulled out a bag of Senzu beans!  
  
"You had Senzu beams the whole time!" Gohan said. "Yeah I always to go Korins's to get some right before we spar," Piccolo said. "Why, just in case we rough each other up little bit," Piccolo said. "How many do you have?" Gohan asked. "Five." "We'll have one left over," Gohan said. "Good," Piccolo said. He went up to Ryoko, and put them bean in her mouth. "What's so special about some beans?" Washu asked. "Just look," Gohan said. Ryoko chewed on the hard bean and when she swallowed it, she got on her feet. "I can move my arms, I feel like that fight never happened," Ryoko said.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!" Washu bellowed. "And you guys kept a secret why!" "Well I didn't know," Gohan said. Piccolo went around and giving the beans to Tenchi, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. They all wondered how that happened. Ayeka walked up the group. "Okay kid how were you able to that?" Ryoko asked. "Do what?" Gohan asked. "Beat up those guys, without getting a single mark?" Ryoko asked. "Yes that is strange," Ayeka said. "Hold on I thought you where knocked out!" Gohan said. "I was only half way knocked out," Ryoko said. "Now come on Ryoko if it weren't for Gohan, we'd all be dead," Tenchi said. "But Tenchi it's not normal for a boy to have all that power," Ryoko said. "Hey Piccolo what about your arm?" Kiyone asked. "Oh yeah I forgot about that," he said. He started yelling, then after a while, he grew his arm back!  
  
  
  
A little while later, everyone was in bed. Tenchi's father came home, only to see guys on the ground, and a mouse running around them. He figured that he would ask in the morning. Piccolo and Gohan shared a room, next to Ayeka and Sasami's room. Piccolo didn't sleep in his bed, he just stood in a corner and meditated. Meanwhile Sasami was having a horrible dream.  
  
************The dream**************  
  
She was walking with Gohan, and Ryo-oki. That's when darkness surrounded them. They ran to house only to see that they all dead. A horrible laughter surrounded them. A man that looked Kagato was behind them. Gohan sprung into action, and started to fight him, but the man, grabbed his arm, and shot a ki blast right through him. Sasami watched in horror as Gohan's lifeless body fell to the ground. She ran up to him started crying. When she turned around the man shot a ki, blast her.  
  
****************End Of Dream**********  
  
When she woke up crying, and her Jurian mark was glowing. She walked out of her room, and knocked on Gohan's door. Gohan opened it, and saw Sasami cry. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked. "I just had a horrible nightmare, some guy came, and started killing everyone, and," before she could finish Gohan stopped her. "Don't talk about it, it will only make you sadder," he said. "So would it be to much trouble if I slept with you and Piccolo?" she asked. "Well okay, you can have Piccolo's bed, he doesn't sleep in it anyway," Gohan said as he went back to his bed. "Good night," he said. And in twelve seconds, he was asleep. "Yeah good night," Sasami said. And she went to sleep never having that nightmare for the night. AN: So how did you like it? Did like when Gohan was fighting the Ginyu Force? Well please review. 


	7. Tio Master Assassin

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Tio Master Assassin  
  
  
  
Gohan woke up very early in the morning. It looked like Piccolo wouldn't be opening his anytime soon. He looked over to Sasami who looked like she was having a good dream. He got up, and walked into the hallway. He checked in every room, everyone was sleeping. Gohan decided to go outside and explore a little. He went out the window of his room, and flew around outside. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch enjoying the view.  
  
'This place is so cool, it reminds me of home,' Gohan thought. That's when his stomach started growling. He looked around and saw a small lake. He dived in started swimming around. He saw a big fish. He swam up to it, and punched it in the stomach. He jumped out with the fish in his hands, and made a fire, and cooked it.  
  
When he was finished, he lay down on his back and watched the clouds. 'I wonder how everyone is doing back home. "I wish I could go back, mom is probably having a fit right now,' Gohan thought. He got up and started exploring some more. He saw Ryoko's cave, Ryo-uo, and other things. He climbed up a tree and just looked at view.  
  
He sat down and thought about his mom and everyone else, and how they were handling he's and Piccolo's sudden disappearance. 'How can Piccolo and I go back? Maybe Washu can build us something,' Gohan thought. He's chain thought was interrupted by something he sensed. "Who's there!" he yelled. Nothing answered him. 'Maybe it just an animal,' he thought. He started to come down, but he reached the ground, he felt the same thing.  
  
"Show yourself!" he shouted again. Still nothing. "Weird," he said. He started walking around, that's when two daggers landed right in front of his feet. He turned around and saw nothing. He kept on walking, and he saw two daggers heading right for him! He jumped back, and fired a ki blast at where the daggers came from. He kept on walking, thinking he got whatever it was, but five daggers shot straight at him. Gohan quickly teleported in the air, and started flying. Again, more daggers came straight for him. Gohan quickly landed, and started running. More daggers started shooting towards him. He kept on jumping back and jumping back, until he fell off of a cliff.  
  
Gohan quickly flew back on top of the cliff and looked around, and sensed a strong energy behind him. He jumped back and face the enemy. (Let's just say he looks like General Tao.) "Who are you?" Gohan asked. "I am Tio Master Assassin," said the man. "An Assassin?" Gohan said. "Yes and I am here for the two goddess," Tio said. "But Assassins kill, not capture," Gohan said. "Who cares, the money is too good for me pass up," Tio said. "I won't let you do it," Gohan said. "Oh are you their bodyguard?" Tio asked. "Nope, just a caring friend," Gohan said as he went into a fighting stance. "So lets see if you can back up your words, with your abilities," Tio said as he also went in to a fighting stance. "Hold on kid lets make this clean, no energy attacks," Tio said. "Fine with me," Gohan said. "Good, I wouldn't want to beat to bad, now that we have the ground rules set, lets begin," Tio said.  
  
Gohan charged, but Tio jumped in the and tried a kick in Gohan back. Gohan ducked, and tried a punch, but Tio grabbed his arm, and started to bend it back. Gohan head butted Tio in the face, Tio tried a punch, but Gohan jumped up and kicked him in the cheek and it knocked him to the ground. "Boy that was easy," Gohan said and turned around and started walking towards the house. That's when Tio got up, and sunk up on Gohan, and chopped both sides of Gohan's neck, which knocked him out. "The old pretending to be knocked out, never fails," Tio said. He was about to cut Gohan's head off, but Gohan quickly rolled out of the way, and kicked Tio in the stomach, knocking him down.  
  
  
  
"No, you be up! That move never fails, no one has ever gotten up after that!" "Let's just say I'm special," Gohan said. The two got in a fighting stance and waited for the next attack. Tio charged and tried a punch to the face, but Gohan quickly block it, and punched Tio three times in the cheeks. 'How can he still be standing? Sure, I have my power suppressed to a normal human, but my strength come naturally he should be out cold,' Gohan thought. 'This kid will be harder to bet than I thought, what does it matter I can still beat him,' Tio thought. He jumped in the air, and threw four daggers. Gohan quickly flew in the air. He expected Tio to go down on the ground, but he didn't he was floating.  
  
The two stared at each other for while. Tio pulled out a dagger from his boot, and hid it behind his back. Gohan charged, but Tio threw his dagger straight at Gohan. He tried going higher in the air, but the dagger hit his leg. Gohan yelled out in pain, and he took out the dagger from his leg. But when he looked up Tio punched him the face, and knocked him down. 'What's with this guy, is he even human?' Gohan thought. Tio floated down and stared at Gohan. "So kid ready to give in?" "Never!" Gohan said as he stood up, ignoring the pain, he was getting from wound.  
  
  
  
The two of them charged, and got hand in hand, and tried to push each other back. No one moved back. 'This guy is strong, but how?' Gohan thought. They finally let go, and jumped back. Both of them were out of breath. "Well kid so far you've been doing well, but I'm afraid this can't go on any longer," Tio said. He started yelling, and he started to glow white. "What's going on?" Gohan asked. Tio kept on yelling, and he said, "Tri force!" That's when three other Tios came out of him! "How does he know Tien's technique?" Gohan shouted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the house everyone except Ryoko, started to wake up. Piccolo opened his eyes, only see that Gohan wasn't there, instead Sasami was there. "Hey kid where's Gohan?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know," Sasami said. "He's probably out exploring some where," Piccolo said. That's when Tenchi walked in. "Good morning," Tenchi greeted. He looked around the room and asked, "Hey where's Gohan?" he asked. "Piccolo said he's probably went exploring," Sasami said. "Oh okay," Tenchi said. When Tenchi went downstairs his father asked, "Hey Tenchi when I came home last night there were these guys on the ground, unwelcome guests?" Nobayouki asked. "Ask Grandpa dad," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was still amazed at what Tio did, there were now four of him. "How do you know Tien's Technique?" Gohan asked. "That is question you will never hear the answer for," said one of them. All four of them charged and frenzy of punches and kicks started. Gohan blocked one punch, and kicked one of them in the chin. He turned around and blocked another one. But one them, kicked him in the back. Gohan slid on the ground, and rolled over to dodge another one's attack. "Well boy, how do like us now?" they all said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the house, it was breakfast time, and Gohan hadn't come back yet. "Where could he be, judging on how much Gohan eats I figure he would never miss breakfast," Washu said. "Maybe one of us should go out and look for him," Tenchi suggested. "Nah, don't worry about it, Gohan can survive on his own in the wilderness," Piccolo said. "Still he could be lost," Yosho said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the four Tios backed Gohan into a tree. "Well boy, now you must die," they all said. Gohan quickly powered up, and rushed at the four Tios. He punched one in the face, and turned around kicked one in the stomach. When those two fell, they disappeared. "Two down two to go," Gohan said. He rushed at the remaining two, and knocked the first one out. He disappeared too. "Well kid I must say I'm impressed, but you won't survive this next attack," Tio said. He raised his arms in the air, and they started to glow yellow, then he shot it at Gohan. When it hit him, it started cause him so much pain. The green light surrounded him and just started hurting him. "This is my Urvia Biro blaster. The more struggle the more you get hurt," Tio laughed.  
  
  
  
Back at the house, breakfast was almost over and Gohan still hadn't come back yet. "I don't see how long that boy can spend exploring," Ayeka said. "Don't worry about it, he'll come when he's ready," Tenchi said. "Right Piccolo?" "He's probably sleeping somewhere, don't worry about it," Piccolo said. 'I would tell them what I'm sensing right now, but that would only make worry even more, the kid in trouble I know it, but know he'll come through somehow," Piccolo thought.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was still trapped in Tio's blast. "No fair, you said, no energy attacks," Gohan said. "Well I changed my mind," Tio said, and he made the blast stronger. Gohan yelled out in pain. 'There has to be a way to break this thing, I know!' Gohan thought. He started to power up, his hair became golden, and eyes became a fierce emerald green. The golden aura around him was strong enough to break Tio's blast. "Impossible!" He shouted. "Now it's my turn," Gohan said. He cupped his hands together and said, "Kame Ha Me HA!!!!!!!" and shot the blue ki blast towards Tio, Gohan accidentally made it too powerful, so when Tio tried to dodged, a whole side of him was blown away!  
  
Meanwhile breakfast was almost over and still no Gohan. "That's I say the kid lost," Ryoko said. "Hold on, we still wait a few more minutes Gohan's twelve he can take care of himself," Piccolo said. "I think your stalling for something aren't you Piccolo," Ryoko said. "Oh come on, what makes you think I'm stalling?" Piccolo asked. "For one thing, you keep on stopping us from going out finding the kid," Ryoko said. "Oh shut up," Piccolo said. "WHO ARE YOU TELLING ME TO SHUT UP GREEN MAN!!!!" Ryoko shouted. "YOU MONKEY GIRL!!!!!!" Piccolo shouted back. "This is new," Ayeka said. "Yes it is," Tenchi said in worried tone. "Let's just hope they leave the house in tact." "Tenchi, do you really think Gohan is lost?" Sasami asked. "Hopefully I hope not Sasami," Tenchi answered. Then there was a series of explosions.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan stared in horror at what he did. But when the smoke cleared there wasn't nothing, there was metal! "No way! You're an android!" Gohan shouted. "Yes you fool," Tio said. "So that explains your strength," Gohan said. "Yes I was created by the great Gallio, because of him, I am a master Assassin," Tio said. "Alright then bring it on," Gohan said. "Don't worry this next move will finish everything," Tio said, as his left arm started to glow. "Glowing Chop!" he shouted, and he chopped Gohan's arm. Gohan yelled out an earth-shattering yell. The blow was just too powerful. When Gohan tried to move arm, it hurt so much, the pain could have killed him if he tried it move it even more. 'So my left arm is useless, but it not like haven't fought with one arm before,' Gohan thought. Tio charged. Gohan tried to block his punches, but he just couldn't with one arm. Tio landed some strong blows in Gohan's face. Gohan tried to counter, but he just couldn't.  
  
'I have to figure out how to beat this guy,' Gohan thought. Tio charged again. 'Wait a minute, when he fight, he only aims for my face, that gives me and idea,' Gohan thought. Tio tried a punch to Gohan's face again, but Gohan quickly teleported behind him and kicked him in the cheek. Then he started to punch him rapidly in the stomach, then he kicked him in the air. "Masenko Ha!" he shouted and the yellow blast vaporized Tio. "Now that that's over with I gotta get back, everyone is probably worried about me,' Gohan thought, and he went out his Super Saiyan mode, and weakly flew back.  
  
Meanwhile breakfast was over and everyone except Piccolo were worried. "Where could that be?" Ayeka said. "How far can a twelve year old can go?" Tenchi asked. "Hey Piccolo, why aren't you worried?" Kiyone asked. "Because he's right outside," Piccolo said. Everyone went outside and saw a limping boy, and his left arm dragging on the ground, and his face was bloody mess, his right eye was swollen shut, and his clothes were ripped up. "What happened to him!" Tenchi exclaimed. Gohan collapsed on the ground, because not only did Tio's Glowing Chop attack take out his right arm, but a lot of his energy too. Sasami ran over to Gohan to help him into the house, while everyone, except Piccolo wondering what happened. "Who did you think did that to him?" Ryoko wondered. "Yes, and is that person still here," Ayeka said. Piccolo smirked and said. "Don't worry about he's dead." Everyone stared at Piccolo. "What are you talking about?" Tenchi asked. "At breakfast I sensed a strong energy, and Gohan's fighting it," Piccolo said. "And why didn't you say anything?" Tenchi asked. "Because you guys were already worrying about where he was, if I told you he was fighting an android, that would of just made things even worse," Piccolo said, and he walked in the house. "Piccolo is weird sometimes," Ryoko said. "Yeah well he did have his reasons, come everyone let's go inside," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
AN: So how did you like it? You probably hate me for making Gohan go through so much pain, but I thought it exciting. Anyway please review, next chapter will be less violent, gotta ya, anyway, See ya next time. ^_^ 


	8. Worlds Greatest Sunday

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 The Worlds Greatest Sunday  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a week since Gohan came back all beaten and bruised. Washu put him in the same rejuvenation tank she put him in when he and Piccolo came. Sasami came in everyday to watch him and see if would wake up. Sometimes she would stay there for so long that someone would have come in and tell her it was time to eat. "She's been coming in my lab everyday since we put Gohan in it," Washu said one day. "Yeah I know," Tenchi said." "So Washu when will Gohan wake up?" Kiyone asked. "Tomorrow, or maybe even less because of his strength."  
  
The next day, at 4:00 in the morning Gohan woke up. He saw that he was in the same tank he was when he just came here. The water drained and the air mask went down, and the tank opened. When he stepped out, he saw Sasami asleep in a chair next to his tank. He saw also saw that Ryo-oki was on her lap asleep. "Man, what day is it?" Gohan whispered to himself, but was loud enough for Ryo-oki to hear. She woke up and looked around. "Miya Miya Miya," she said. "Hey I am here," Gohan said. "Boy, how long have I been in that tank any way?" Gohan asked.  
  
He walked out of the lab, and saw that it was early morning. "I must be rusty from being in that tank, I'm going out to train," he said, but Ryo- oki stopped him, and for some reason Gohan understood what Ryo-oki was trying to say. "Your saying that I shouldn't go out, and I might get hurt again," Gohan figured. Ryo-oki nodded. "Oh, come on, I can take of myself, I'll see you later."  
  
Gohan when deep into the forest where it was far enough from the house, so no one could hear him. First, he started with simple push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and other basic exercises. Then he used the split technique Piccolo taught him. There were now four of him and started to fight with them. He dodged one attack, but got hit by a ki blast, and it knocked him into a tree. "Man I really I am rusty, I could of dodged that with ease," he said. Then the rest attacked him. Gohan quickly jumped in the air and kicked one in the back, then punched one in the face; finally, he grabbed one and threw it on the ground. Then he started to run around the forest exploring more.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile everyone started to wake up. Washu came from her bedroom in the lab, and went to see if Gohan had woken up yet. When she got to the tanks, it was opened already. And Sasami was still sleeping, and Ryo-oki was gone too. 'Maybe he just went to his bed. Tenchi walked in and asked, "How is he?" "Gone." "Oh no not again," Tenchi groaned. "Where is he this time?" Ayeka said an annoyed tone, later. "He could be anywhere by now that kid is really fast," Kiyone said. "What's going on?" Sasami asked, when she woke up, and walked out of the lab. "Gohan disappeared again," Tenchi said. "Oh."  
  
Gohan on the other hand was running around, climbing tress and swimming, it was best morning of his life. 'By now everyone is awake, I should head back,' he thought. Then he saw a stream. 'After fishing.' Meanwhile everyone was going crazy, except Piccolo as usual. "That boy can really get on my nerves," Ayeka said. "Oh come Ayeka," Tenchi said. "Well he can, one night he's bed, the next morning he's gone." "Oh calm down you snotty princess," Ryoko said. "Snotty, your one to talk you old maid!" Ayeka shouted back. They both gave each other death looks. "Hey what are they fighting about?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Gohan. "And just where have you've been young man?" Kiyone asked. "Boy you're starting to sound like my mother," Gohan said under his breath. "Well where were you?" "I was just training, and I caught a giant fish too!" he said showing them the fish he caught.  
  
Sasami cooked the giant fish and there was more than enough for everyone, there was even enough for seconds. "Boy seconds, that's never happened before," Tenchi said. "Tenchi those guys and that mouse are still here," Nobayouki said. "Like I said ask Grandpa dad," Tenchi said. "So Gohan, um tomorrow is Sunday," Sasami said. "Yeah." "So, I was wondering if you would want to do something?" Sasami asked. Gohan smiled and said, "Sure why not."  
  
The next day after breakfast, Gohan and Sasami ran outside. They started to walk around. Then when they got to a clearing Sasami tied a rope to a tree, and gave other end to Gohan. "What's that?" he asked. "Jump rope silly," Sasami said. 'Oh yeah now I remember, baby Trunks, was playing this game with Bulma,' Gohan said to himself. "Okay I got it." So, they played jump rope for a while. "Hey can we do something else I am getting bored," Gohan said after a while. "Okay what do you want to do then?" Sasami asked him. "Bet I can fly faster than Ryo-oki," Gohan said. "Oh no you can't," Sasami said. "Yes I can." "Alright we'll have a race, four laps around the forests, starting point is the house," Sasami said. "Alright let's go!" Gohan said.  
  
Ryo-oki transformed into the ship, and flew next to Tenchi's house Gohan did the same. "You ready?" "3-2-1, GO!!!!" Sasami yelled. And Gohan and Ryo-oki blasted off. Gohan was in the lead, but Ryo-oki was not to far away. Gohan went a little faster, but Ryo-oki was right behind him. Then Ryo-oki passed him, and went to full speed. 'All right my turn,' Gohan thought. And he flew down into the forest, and through the trees, and came up in front of Ryo-oki. For a while, it looked like Gohan was going to win, but Ryo-oki went super speed. And was neck and neck with Gohan. It was down to the extreme point, and it was tie!  
  
Later, Gohan and Sasami were up in a tree eating fruits. "So Gohan that was nice race you and Ryo-oki had," Sasami said. "Yeah, it was fun for me too," Gohan said. "So, what's your family like, if you don't mid me asking," Sasami asked. "Well my mom, well she like to make to make me study a lot, and if I don't study, well let's just say it doesn't go to well on my part," Gohan sighed remembering how many times his mother was more scarier than Cell and Freiza combined. "And your father?" "Well he was fighter, and was a very good one too, he always helped people when they needed it," Gohan said. "Your like that too, you must get it from him," Sasami smiled. When Gohan looked at her, that smile made him blush. "Is there something wrong, your cheeks are red," Sasami said. "Oh nothing," Gohan said quickly.  
  
"So what's your family like?" Gohan asked. "Well my mom, let's just say she not like other people," Sasami said. "Yeah well that's one thing we have in common," Gohan laughed. "And my aunt she's really nice, and my dad well he a very private man," Sasami said. "So what do you wanna do now?" Gohan asked. "Um.. I know you can carry me on your back and fly around," Sasami suggested. "Fine, hope on," Gohan said, and Sasami got on his back and he flew off. He was going slowly since he might make Sasami fall if he sped up. "Can we go faster?" "Okay hold, but hold on tight," Gohan warned. He sped up, and was going a little faster every time. "Okay you can slow down!" Sasami shouted when they were going to fast. "You're the one who wanted to go faster, but okay," Gohan said, and he slowed down, and landed. "How did you like that?" "It was great!" Sasami smiled. Which made Gohan blush a little more.  
  
Just then a strong energy appeared. Gohan sensed it and got a stern look on his face. "Gohan what's going on?" Sasami asked. "A strong energy coming this way." "No it's right here!" said a voice. It was warrior with blue skin and had clothing like Piccolo's. He also had a scouter on his right eye. "Well what do we have here? Two kids playing, ha what a waste of time," he said. "Leave us alone and there be any trouble," Gohan warned. "Let's see what the scouter says, your only at 5,000 kid, I'm so scared, what's this one of the goddess, are here, let's see to the left a little, there that girl, oh well," the man said, and went over to Sasami and grabbed here. "Let go of me!" she yelled, but the man put his hand on her mouth. "See ya kid!" Gohan couldn't take it anymore; he jumped in the air and kicked the man in the cheek. Gohan quickly caught Sasami as she fell, and her down next to a tree.  
  
"All right kid if you want to play like that, let's dance," said the man. "Hey who are you anyway?" "I'm Frllio." "All right then Frllio, bring it on," Gohan said as he got in a fighting stance. Gohan charged, and did a barrage of punches, but Froll blocked all of them easily. Gohan tried four kicks, but Froll dodged them easily, on the last kick, he grabbed Gohan's leg, and threw him into a tree. Then he punched him six times in the stomach, each punch more powerful than the last one. Gohan clutched his stomach, and fell to his knees. "I can't believe that the others had trouble with you," Frllio said, then he walked over to Sasami, but he could grab her, something grabbed him, a strong grip, he turned around and it was Gohan. "Did you really think I would give up so easily?" Gohan said. He tripped Froll, and as he fell, Gohan kicked him in the back. Froll landed flat on his face. "Alright boy, that was just pure luck, but now I'm ready. "Alright then," Gohan said, he started to power up, to match Froll; he didn't even have to go Super Saiyan to match what he sensed.  
  
"So you can make your power level higher, I'm impressed, but I too have that ability," Froll said. He started to power up, now he was using his maximum, which was the same as a Super Saiyan Level 2! Froll charged and punched Gohan in the stomach, and he kicked him in the chin. Gohan went flying into the air, he quickly stopped himself, but Froll was right behind him! When Gohan turned around Froll knocked him down, and started firing ki blast after ki blast. Gohan weakly got up and weakly walked towards Froll. "I'm not going down so easily," he said weakly. Then he went Super Saiyan and charged. A frenzy of punches and kicks began. Gohan tired four powerful punches, but Froll blocked them ease, then he kicked Gohan in the stomach and grabbed him by the hair. He rammed him into tree, after tree. Gohan was too weak to try and counter. Froll threw him into the air, and kicked him down to the ground. Gohan got on his feet, which could hardly support him and tired to walk, but he just fell. "You know boy, if you wanted a ride, why didn't you just say so!" Froll said, and he kicked Gohan into the air. Gohan weakly stopped himself from going any higher. He was out of breath. "Alright then, Kame Ha Me HA!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. Froll smirked and flew right through the Kame Me Ha Wave, without even a dent! "My turn," he said. "No he can't!" Gohan said. "Wabo Blaster!" he shouted, and a purple ki blast shot straight at Gohan, when it hit him he was so weak he went out his Super Saiyan mode and fell on the ground. "Now the girl is mine," Froll said in Gohan's ear. "You have failed to protect her." The he grabbed Sasami and started to go in the air. "Gohan please don't listen to him, haven't failed yet please get up!" Sasami shouted. 'He's right I always fail, I can't even protect my friends, the people who risked their lives to save me, and I can't even do the same,' Gohan thought. Flashes of when Piccolo, Krillen, Dende, Vegeta, and Android 16 all died. The saw when Goku was about to die, and he heard him say, 'Goodbye my son.' That's was it for Gohan all the pain he saw was enough to give him enough rage to get back into his Super Saiyan mode, but he kept on changing. His hair got s little longer, his eyes became fiercer, and lighting was around his body. Gohan was at Super Saiyan level 2!  
  
"What's with that kid?" Froll wondered. "Put her down now!" Gohan demanded. "You want me to put her down, so be it," Froll, and he dropped Sasami, making her fall. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but there wasn't any. When she opened her eyes, she was in Gohan's arms, and that made her feel safe for a strange reason, and she couldn't figure out why. Gohan put her down next to Ryo-oki. "Alright boy, eat this!" Froll shouted, but before he fire, a ki blast a strong grip was squeezing his hand, when he turned around Gohan was squeezing his hand. "But he how!" Froll shouted. Gohan just started to squeeze Froll's hand even tighter. "AHHHH, LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" Froll bellowed. Gohan let go and coldly stared at Froll. Froll on the other hand could barely move his right hand. "Why you little brat!" he shouted, and started punching Gohan with all his might, but it looked like Gohan wasn't feeling his attacks. "My turn," Gohan smirked, then he kneed Froll in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood, and then Gohan knocked him down to the ground.  
  
Froll weakly got up, and charged, causing a frenzy of punches and kicks. Gohan dodged Froll's attacks with little effort. "Is this all you got?" he asked. This made Froll frustrated. "I'll show you!" he shouted. He flew in the air and put his hands over his head, "WABO BLASTER FULL POWER!!!!!!!!" Froll yelled. And he fired the purple ki blast straight at Gohan. "It doesn't matter if you dodge this, because when it hits this whole planet is history!" Froll laughed. "Your so foolish," Gohan said. "huh?" "Kame Ha Me Ha!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. The blue ki blast when through Froll's Wabo Blaster, and then Froll yelled out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" right before he was vaporized.  
  
  
  
Gohan went back to normal, and ran over to see if Sasami was okay. "Hey are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah I am fine," Sasami said. 'I never thought Gohan would go through so much just to save me, does he like me more than just a friend? Nah it couldn't be, could it?' Sasami thought.  
  
Later when they came back they watched the sun go down. "Well besides that Froll guy attacking, we sure did have fun today," Sasami smiled. "Yeah we did," Gohan smiled back. "Gohan?" "Yeah?" "Nothing, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me today," Sasami said. The she kissed Gohan on the cheek. That almost made Gohan fall of the roof, then he blushed so heavily he looked like a tomato. "Your welcome," Gohan stuttered. "Good night," Sasami said. "Yeah good night," Gohan then he put his hand on his cheek. 'That was probably the most weirdest moment of my life,' Gohan thought. He stayed up there for while thinking about stuff, the he went to bed, with the events that happened today still in his mind.  
  
  
  
AN: Whoa talk about you're your worlds greatest Sunday, not only did Gohan and Sasami spend some time together, but Gohan also went Super Saiyan level two, and got a kiss after the whole thing. Talk about great. Well see ya later. And the next chapter expect a big surprise. 


	9. Big Surprises

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Big Surprise  
  
  
  
  
  
Well it was another regular day at the Masaki household. Only thing was Gohan and Piccolo were doing some chores Yosho told them to do since all they were doing was training, and wrecking parts of the forest. "I can't believe I am doing this," Piccolo said. "Oh come on Piccolo, a little labor never hurt anybody," Gohan said cheerfully. "Besides Tenchi and the others do this kind this kind of stuff all the time, and they make it through okay." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Piccolo grumbled.  
  
  
  
In space, Gallio was furious about the news one of his soldiers gave him. "Sir, Froll has failed," said one of his soldiers. "I KNOW, I'VE KNOWN EVER SINCE I SENSED I FELT HAT STRONG ENERGY ON THE EARTH!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed. "Now that's 8 of my soldiers that have been killed!" Gallio shouted. "I need those goddess and I'll do anything to get them." "So should I send another soldier down?" asked the soldier. "No summon the deadly four," Gallio said. "The deadly four, but sir is it really necessary? I mean those four are only for extreme missions," the soldier said. "This is an extreme mission, remember those two warriors that we sent there?" Gallio said. "Yes sir." "Well they are still alive," Gallio said. "But their wounds were so great, how could they survived?" "One of the goddess must have found them, and healed them, and asked them to protect them from me," Gallio concluded. "But isn't the deadly four kind of I don't know drastic?" asked the soldier. "IF YOU KEEP ON TALKING BACK I'LL SHOW YOU HOW DANGEROUS I CAN BE NOW SUMMON THE DEADLY FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed. "Yes sir." "Sir, we have picked up a ship on the radar, I can't get close enough to see who it is, should I see where they are going?" asked another soldier. "No let them go, now summon the four!" "Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan and Piccolo were still sweeping, that's when they sensed a strong energy. "What is it?" Gohan asked. "I don't know, but it's heading our way," Piccolo said. "Be on your guard kid." "Right," Gohan said. And they both got in a fighting stance. The energy was getting closer and closer, until they could see whom it was. That's when Kami took control of Piccolo and he said, "Queen Funaho." "Queen who?" Gohan asked. "Queen Funaho one of the rulers of Juri," Kami answered. "Kami it's nice to see you too," she said. "And who's this?" "My name is Gohan." "Nice to meet you," she smiled. That's when Yosho walked up. "Hello mother," he said. "Hello Yosho." "Then where is Misaki?" Yosho asked. "At the house," Funaho said. "Could you two go to the house," Yosho asked, "Okay." They both said.  
  
  
  
When they both got there it looked like someone who looked like Sasami was hugging Tenchi to death. They both sweat dropped at the sight before them. "Who's that?" Gohan asked. "Lady Misaki," Kami said. The woman turned around, dropped Tenchi and ran up Kami. "Is that you little Kami?" she asked. "Y, y yes," Kami said nervously knowing what was coming up. Misaki hugged Kami, but Kami looked like he was being strangled. "I can't breathe!" he said. When Misaki let go Kami dropped to the ground. Then she turned to Gohan with tears in her eyes. "Are you Gohan?" she asked. "Um." Gohan said giving the others a what's-going on, type look. "Yes," Gohan said. Then it felt like his bones were being crushed. "Thank you for helping my Sasami," she said. "Your welcome no problem," Gohan said weakly. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" she asked. "AIR!" Gohan yelled out, and Misaki let go, and Gohan was gasping for air. Sasami went up to him, and helped him up. "So this is mom I guess," Gohan said. "Yep," Sasami said. "How can you stand that?" "You get used to it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"When you said that your mom wasn't like most people you weren't kidding," Gohan said. Later it was lunchtime. There was more than usual since they had more guests. "So Kami, how do you the two Queens of Juri?" Gohan asked. "Well when I was an infant, and on my space ship, and landed on Juri, they were such good people, they even had some nameks live and teach there," Kami said. "Whoa maybe when we were going to wish the nameks to a new home, maybe we should of sent them to Juri instead of an old planet," Gohan said. "Wait a minute I thought namek exploded," Tenchi said. "Yeah it did," Gohan said. "So how did the nameks survive?" "Right before the planet blew up we used the earth dragonballs to wish all the nameks who were killed by Freiza back to life, then we used nameks dragonballs to wish them to earth, then we used them again to wish them to another planet," Gohan explained. Tenchi and the others were all confused; Kami saw this explained some more. "Dragonballs, there are seven in all, and if you get all seven you get a number wishes as long as it is in the dragon's power," he explained. "All namek elders have one, I should know I created them."  
  
  
  
'I could get Kami to make a batch here then I could wish for Tenchi's eternal love,' Ryoko thought. Ayeka was thinking the same thing. 'Oh boy,' Gohan thought when he saw the looks on their faces. Just then, there was a huge rumbling noise. "What the heck is going on!" Gohan exclaimed. "The king has arrived," Funaho said. A couple minuets later, everyone was outside waiting for the king to come out. "So what's your dad like?" Gohan asked Ayeka and Sasami. "Well lets just say never make him mad," Ayeka simply said. Then a big ship landed in the lake, and a man stepped out with purple facial hair. "Azusa, you remember Kami," Funaho said. "Yes I do the namek genius," he said. He looked at Gohan, and asked, "Who is this little boy?" "I'm Gohan sir," he said. "Nice manners," he mumbled.  
  
"King Azusa, can I ask you something, why are you here?" Kami asked. "To take the girls home." Everyone gasped. "But father why?" Ayeka asked. "Because our scanners have picked up several strong energies, energies stronger than the most powerful imperial guards," Azusa explained. "But father, those energies are gone now, we have nothing to worry about," Ayeka said. "I still cannot take that risk," Azusa said. "Now get in the ship." Just then, Gohan and Kami felt a strong energy. Kami let Piccolo take over so he could fight, since he wasn't that great of a fighter. They both had stern looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Funaho asked. "A big power, stronger than all the other guys we've been fighting," Piccolo said. "Kami your voice sounds so different," Funaho said. "I'm not Kami, I'm Piccolo, the other side of him, but that's not important," Piccolo said. Then a red ki blast was heading straight for the gang. Piccolo heard it, and jumped in the air, and slapped it away. "Where did that come from!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then, a warrior with a Saiyan battle costume on floated down towards the gang. He was had red skin, a cape, and blue cold eyes. "Greetings, Your highness," he said. "Who are you!?" Piccolo shouted. "I am Watt," said the stranger. "Alright then Watt, if your after what I think your after you can just forget it!" Gohan shouted. "I'm not after those stupid goddess, not yet anyway," Watt smirked. "Then what are you after?" Tenchi asked. "I'm here to kill you two!" Watt said, and he pointed at Gohan and Piccolo. "You two have been the delay in my master's progress, he cannot be Lord Of The Universe without reaching his full power, which taking the goddess, but you two have been a great nuisance to our cause, you have been killing our soldiers, and causing a great hole in master's army. "But that can all be changed. You see my master has four warriors that make the other soldiers you've been fighting look babies!" Watt exclaimed. "And I guess your saying your part of this elite fighting squad," Piccolo figured.  
  
"Yes that's right." "That's a very touching story, but if you're here for fight, then let's do this while were still young," Piccolo said. "Yes you're right, I've probably bore you with my story, so then shall we begin?" "BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!" Piccolo bellowed. Gohan and Piccolo charged, and started punching with all their might, but Watt was easily dodging their punches. Then, Gohan and Piccolo jumped back. "What's with this guy, he doesn't block, he just dodges," Gohan said. "Yeah, but he dodges real fast," Piccolo said. "So what should we do?" Gohan asked. "We should keep on attacking until he tiered out," Piccolo said. Gohan nodded with the plan, and they attacked again. A frenzy of punches and kicks began. Watt easily dodged their attacks again, but Gohan and Piccolo weren't ready to give up they just kept on attacking.  
  
  
  
Watt smirked and thought, 'Time to turn it up a little.' He then started to block Gohan and Piccolo's constant attacks. Piccolo tried a punch in his face, but Watt grabbed his arm and kneed him in the stomach. Piccolo stepped back gasping for air. Gohan charged, and started punching, but Watt kicked him in the chin. "Piccolo what do we do now, it doesn't look like he's tiring out," Gohan said. "I'm not sure he's just too fast," Piccolo said. "What's the matter boys giving up after the first round?" Watt asked. Gohan and Piccolo charged, but Watt disappeared. "Where'd he go!" Gohan exclaimed. Then, Watt reappeared behind them and said, "Right here." Then, he elbowed them in the back and sent them to the ground. "Piccolo are you alright?" Gohan asked. "Yeah I'm fine, but this guy might be tougher to beat than I thought," Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
"Ready for another round?" Watt asked. Gohan and Piccolo charged again. A frenzy of punches and kicks began again. Watt dodged one of Gohan's kicks and punched him in the face. Piccolo charged and tried a kick in Watt's cheek, but Watt ducked and punched Piccolo in the stomach. "Come on boys, I was expecting something a little bit more challenging," Watt taunted. "Maybe we should crank up the heat a little bit more," Gohan suggested. "Fine with me," Piccolo said. They both powered up a little and charged. "Here we go again," Watt smirked. Watt blocked one of Piccolo's kicks, and punched in the cheek. Gohan came from behind, and kicked Watt in the back. Watt winced, and that gave Piccolo the opening he needed. He charged, and punched Watt in the face. Gohan came around, and punched Watt four times in the stomach. Then they both kicked him, and fired multiple ki blasts.  
  
"Did we get him?" Gohan asked. "I think." When the smoked cleared Watt was still there with even a dent in his armor, and he started laughing. "I must say I'm surprised, you two are a lot tougher than you look, but let's make this even," Watt said. Then he started to power up. A flaming purple aura surrounded him, and Piccolo and Gohan felt an amazing power coming from him. Gohan and Piccolo just froze when they felt that strong power. "What do we do now?" "I don't know."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the ground Tenchi and the crew watched the battle so far. "It looks like Gohan and Piccolo aren't doing so well," Washu said. "If they get beaten, we won't stand chance." "Those two never give up no matter what," Tenchi said. "Yeah we all know that Tenchi, but this time, I think their way out classed in power and speed," Washu said. "Washu are you we can't do anything?" Ayeka asked. "Besides standing here and hoping they make it back alive, then no." "But there is something we can do," Washu said. "Really what?" Washu passed out the same fans she gave when Ryoko was fighting Kagato. "Oh brother," Ayeka sighed.  
  
  
  
When Watt was finished powering up, Gohan and Piccolo charged. Watt dodged their attacks twice as easily as before. When Piccolo tried a punch, Watt quickly teleported behind him, and kicked him in the back. Gohan flew in from behind, but Watt saw him, and elbowed him in the face. Piccolo flew up and shouted, "Special Beam Cannon!" A corkscrew ki blast was shooting straight at Watt. But Watt just slapped it away. Piccolo extended his arms, and grabbed Watt's arms. "Get your hands off me!" Watt shouted. And he pulled his arms back causing Piccolo to shot forward. Then Watt kneed Piccolo in the stomach. Gohan charged again, but Watt grabbed his leg, and rammed him into Piccolo. He then quickly started to punch Gohan so fast he couldn't see his punches clearly. When Gohan was to weak to even throw another punch Watt knocked him into the forest.  
  
  
  
"One down one to go," Watt smirked. Piccolo charged, but Watt dodged all of his attacks with little effort. Then he started to punch and kick and Piccolo, until he was too to counter. Then he started to fire ki blast after ki blast. (Just think of this when Piccolo was fighting Freiza in second form, the ugly one.) When Watt was done a whole, half of Piccolo's shirt was gone, his pants were ripped up, and he had blood coming out of him everywhere. Watt then knocked him into the forest and that took Piccolo out of the fight.  
  
  
  
"Well that was easier than I thought," Watt said. Then he looked at Tenchi and the crew. "I don't believe it, he beat the both of them without getting a single mark," Kiyone said. "Yeah and it looks were next," Ryoko said. "I wouldn't call that battle finished yet," Washu said. Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean Washu?" Sasami asked. "You'll see." "Now that that's over with I can settle on my main mission," Watt said. Then a blue ki blast hit him straight into a mountain. "Who did that!" He shouted. "I did," said a voice. It was Gohan and he was in his Super Saiyan level 2 form. "You look so different," Watt said. "Could you be a Saiyan?" Gohan smirked and said, "So you finally figured it out." "Now matter, not stupid Saiyan kid is going to stop me!" "Bring it on."  
  
  
  
Then another frenzy of punches and kicks began. This time the both of them were going so fast, you couldn't see them, you only hear them. "Where did they go?" Tenchi asked. "There still here, just moving faster than the normal eye can see," Washu said. "Can you see them Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "Hardly Tenchi, I can only see blurs of them, even that's hard to pick up," Ryoko said. "I on the other hand can see them perfectly," Washu said. Everyone looked at her. She had her computer and on it was the battle, and you could see them clearly, like they were going at normal speed. "Who you think is going to win?" Ryoko asked. "I'm sure they both look evenly matched," Ayeka said.  
  
  
  
Gohan quickly dodged another one of Watt's attacks. Watt fired a ki blast, but Gohan slapped it away and fired his own. Watt quickly dodged the blast, but Gohan was right behind him, and punched him in the head. 'This kid is getting tougher by the minute, but there has to be something I can use to defeat him,' Froll thought. "What's the matter having second thoughts about this battle?" Gohan shouted. 'There has to be something, I know,' "Well!" "Look kid, I've enjoyed this time we've spent together, but this must finished," Watt said. He started to power up more. His body was surrounded by a purple flaming aura. He started to become more muscular, and his eyes became red. 'What's he doing?' Gohan thought. "Lighting Strike!" Watt shouted. The all of a sudden, Watt charged, and did a barrage of punches and kicks so fast Gohan could block against even with his Super Saiyan level 2 speed. When Watt was done, Gohan was bloody mess.  
  
'Alright that was a weird and fast attack, but there has to be a way to counter,' Gohan thought. But his chain of thought was broken when Watt attacked with his Lighting Strike. Gohan tried as best as could to dodge, block, or counter, but the attacks were just to fast for him to pick up. Watt knocked Gohan to the ground, and watched as he slowly got up. He floated to ground and stared at Gohan for while. 'All right think, there has to a flaw or something in his attack,' Gohan thought. He replayed the two times Watt used that attack on him and saw only one thing he charged right before uses it. 'If I can jump over him, and attack with something strong that just might end this, I hope,' Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
'Time to finish this boy, one last Lighting Strike should finish him,' Watt thought. "Lighting Strike!" he yelled and he charged at full speed. Gohan waited until Watt was two feet away from him, then he quickly jumped over him, and fired a Kame Ha Me Ha Wave, and knocked him into a cliff. Gohan smirked. "It actually worked." Then, Watt came out, and thought, 'No one has ever figured out how to counter against that attack, I have to beat him, but how, I know,' Watt laughed. "Hey what's so funny?" Gohan asked. "I've just figured how to beat you," he smirked. He went over to Tenchi and the gang and grabbed Sasami, so fast hardly anyone saw him do it. The he started to go in the air. "Come any closer and I drop her," Watt warned. "You monster," Gohan said. "Put her down!" "Fine," Watt said, and he dropped her. Gohan quickly caught her, and put her on the ground. Then he floated in the air to face Watt, but he was gone. "Hey where is he?" Then, Watt appeared right in front of Gohan, and fired a tiny ki ball, but as soon as it touched Gohan, it got as big as he was, and started to push out of sight, and absorbing his energy, all this in a painful way.  
  
  
  
"Washu what's going on?!" Tenchi shouted. "that huge ball of energy is sucking up all of Gohan's energy if it reaches zero we'll lose him," Washu explained. Gohan's energy started to go down rapidly. He was out his Super Saiyan mode, and yelling out in pain. "That ball should explode in 3- 2-1," Watt counted down, and as soon as he said one the ball exploded, making Gohan go flying, and as he fell so did his energy, and as soon as he hit the ground, his energy reached zero. "He's gone," Washu said slowly. "There both gone!" "No it can't be!" Ryoko shouted. Sasami started cry, and Ayeka tried to comfort her sister. So did their parents who saw the whole thing. "Well, well, well what do have here? Sad because I took care of your friends don't worry you'll be joining them soon," Watt laughed. That laugh made Tenchi sick. His Jurian mark appeared on his forehead, and he started to glow. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, a lesson once and for all that you'll never forget!" Tenchi shouted. Then he went in his Light Hawk Wing form and charged.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Could it be true? Could Gohan and Piccolo both be gone? And what about Tenchi? Will the power of his Light Hawk Wings be powerful enough to finally defeat Watt? Who knows the answers to these questions? I do! And will answer them in the next chapter, so SEE YA! 


	10. Tenchi vs Watt

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 Tenchi vs. Watt  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'm baccccccckkkkkkkk! And I know some of you are mad at me, for making Gohan and Piccolo lose, and or die, but let me just tell you, there were a couple of surprises in the last chapter and in this one too, but I'm not telling, anyway, LET THIS STORY STARTED!  
  
  
  
Tenchi charged and jumped in the air. Watt quickly dodged Tenchi's attack, and kicked in the stomach. Tenchi flew into a cliff, but he quickly jumped out, and stared at Watt. 'Man he kicks hard, but I can't give in after the first attack, everyone is depending on me now,' Tenchi thought. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit too hard?" Watt taunted. "You probably want to give up don't you?" "No way I'm not giving up!" Tenchi said. "Fine come on if you dare," Watt said. With that Tenchi charged, and swung his sword. Watt quickly dodged the attack with ease. Tenchi thrusted his sword forward, Watt quickly grabbed his arm, and kneed him in the stomach. Watt charged and tried to punch Tenchi, but he quickly put a shield around him. Watt jumped back and fired a ki blast. Tenchi put a shield around his right arm, to defend against the attack.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, afraid to fight a without a shield?" Watt taunted again. "No, I need a shield!" Tenchi shouted back. "No Tenchi use your shields!" Ayeka advised. "Be quiet! It's his decision!" Watt shouted at Ayeka. "Fine, no shields, anything else?" Tenchi asked. "Yes, I'll use my energy sword, and just my bare hands, sound fair?" Watt asked as he made a red energy sword. "Fair," Tenchi responded. Tenchi and Watt charged and locked their sword together. Tenchi quickly jumped back, and charged, and swung his sword at Watt's head, but he quickly ducked and kicked Tenchi in the stomach.  
  
Tenchi slid back a little, but regained his balance, then charged again. Watt jumped in the air, slashed Tenchi in the back. Tenchi counted by kicking Watt in the cheek. He then turned around and charged and Watt. He thrusted his sword forward, but Watt quickly blocked it, and punched Tenchi in the face. Watt then tried to punch him again, but Tenchi quickly dodged it, and slashed Watt in the chest. "So I see you finally got a move off of me, but that won't happen again," Watt warned.  
  
Tenchi smirked and said, "Shouldn't have made it happen in the first place." Meanwhile on the sidelines, the gang was watching the battle in awe. "Tenchi could actually pull this off," Washu said. "WHAT DO MEAN HE COULD OF COURSE HE CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko shouted. "This boy can really use the Light Hawk Wings," Azusa said. "Did you have any doubt in your mind?" Funaho asked.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest, somewhere Piccolo started to move! "Wow I'm alive," he said. "But Gohan's energy has disappeared, he couldn't be dead, could he?" Piccolo asked himself. "What's that, two big powers, one them is Watt's the other one is Tenchi's, he must be fighting Watt. I hope that kid has better luck than we did." Then he started to get up and limp towards the house. 'Gohan, where are you!" he thought.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house, Tenchi charged again, but Watt teleported behind him, and thrusted his sword towards Tenchi's back. Tenchi panicked and without thinking put up a shield around him. "So you need your stupid shields after all," Watt said. "That means I get to use my ki blasts!" Then, he jumped back, and shot a ki blast and Tenchi's shield, and it destroyed it. Watt then charged again. Tenchi jumped over him and slashed him in the back. Watt turned around and kicked him in the stomach. Tenchi flew back into a tree.  
  
  
  
'Man what power, now I can see why Gohan and Piccolo lost against this guy,' Tenchi thought. "What's the matter, giving up?" "No way!" Tenchi charged swung his sword, but Watt quickly dodged it and kicked Tenchi in the cheek. Tenchi jumped in the air and started to bring his sword down, but Watt blocked it with his energy sword. They both charged and locked their swords together again. Watt pulled back and fired three ki blasts. Tenchi rolled out of the way and charged. 'This boy sure is persistent, but I know something that can and will beat him,' Watt smirked.  
  
  
  
"I don't like the look on that guys face one bit," Washu said. "He's probably figured out a way to beat Tenchi." "What's with this guy? Is he unbeatable or what!" Ryoko shouted. "There has to be a way to beat him, or were all doomed," Ayeka put in. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Kiyone asked. "Sorry Kiyone."  
  
  
  
Tenchi charged and thrusted his sword at Watt, but Watt teleported in the air, and started firing many ki blats. Tenchi started dodging them great, but some were hitting him. "No fair, Tenchi can't fly!" Ayeka said. "Exactly, Watt knows that and he's using that one little thing against Tenchi," Washu said. "Why is it called the Light Hawk Wings if you don't have wings that can make you fly?" Kiyone asked. "I really don't know," Ayeka answered.  
  
Meanwhile in a distant forest, Piccolo was still limping towards the battle. "I must get there to help them, or else they'll just all be killed," Piccolo said weakly. 'Gohan I'm sorry I couldn't save that you time, but I won't make that same mistake again,' Piccolo thought as he kept limping towards the battle.  
  
  
  
Tenchi kept on dodging and slashing the ki blats Watt threw at him, but after a while, they just got more powerful, and he could hardly dodge them. "Come on boy you have to have more power than this!" Watt laughed. 'Come on Tenchi, you have to figure out how to get in the air,' Tenchi thought. He looked around, and saw a tree and was near Watt. 'That's it maybe I can't fly, but I can jump,' Tenchi thought, he ran towards and jumped on a branch, then jumped right towards Watt and slash his back, and kicked him out of the air.  
  
"Very good boy very good," Watt said as he held his stomach. "But just two blows can't win you this! Tri form!" he shouted. Then two other Watts came out of him and charged, Tenchi blocked all their shots with his sword. One Watt slashed Tenchi in the stomach, then another one kicked him towards the last one, and he kicked him in the air. Then, Tenchi slammed down on the ground weaken by the constant attacks. "I have to win, I have to protect my family," Tenchi said weakly.  
  
"Why doesn't he just stay down," Washu said. "He'll just get worse if he gets up." "Come on Tenchi get up!" Ryoko cheered. "Ryoko this isn't a high school football game, this a battle of life and death!" Ayeka said. "I know that, but right now cheering is probably all we can do now, that's it!" Ryoko said. "Oh brother," Ayeka sighed. Sasami on the other hand was still crying a little. She saw when Gohan was blown out of sight, and gone forever. "Gohan, please don't be dead," she said softly.  
  
  
  
Tenchi got up slowly and faced his opponents. 'There has to be a way, and I'm going to find that way,' Tenchi walked toward them and gripped his sword. "Ready for another round?" they all asked. Then, all three charged at, who jumped in the air, and kicked one in the back, then, he slashed one in the chest, finally he kicked the last one in the stomach and two disappeared. "I'm impressed," he said. "I said I would you teach you lesson once and far all that you'll never forget, and I'm going to keep that promise," Tenchi said.  
  
"Maybe," Watt smirked. "But don't get too confident this battle will end soon, and only one will make it out alive." Tenchi charged, and Watt made his energy sword, they both were landing great attacks on each, and blocking as well. "Come on Tenchi!" Ryoko cheered. Ayeka looked over, and saw Sasami sitting on a rock, still with some tears in her eyes. Ayeka walked over sat down next to her. "Sasami are you okay?" she asked. "Not really," Sasami answered.  
  
  
  
'This boy has more power than I thought, but I know how to defeat him,' Watt smirked. "I don't like the look on that guy's face," Kiyone said. "Neither do I," Washu said. Watt started to go in the air. Tenchi jumped in the air and swung his sword, but Watt teleported higher in the air. "Where did he go?" Tenchi wondered. Ayeka and the others looked higher up in the air and saw him; he was getting ready to fire a deadly ki blast.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi look out!" Ayeka yelled, but by the time Tenchi looked up it was too late. "WABO BLASTER!!!!!!!" Watt shouted. Then a purple ki blast hit Tenchi so hard it knocked him out of the sky and the Light Hawk Wings started to flash singling that he was running out power. Tenchi was falling straight for the lake, and since Watt's Wabo Blaster took practically all of his energy going into the lake would be fatal. "No it can't end like this," Tenchi shouted. "All I want is one more chance!" Then he saw when he saw his mother in the hospital and she was dying. (I know this isn't true, but work me here!) Then he remembered what her last words to him were. 'Tenchi I've always loved you.' "I know I couldn't do anything then, but this is different! This time I have the power to protect the people I care about! Please all I want, all I need is ONE MORE CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi bellowed and he hit water, where Watt fired an even bigger ki blast at the lake to finish Tenchi off.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!" Ryoko and Ayeka shouted. "No! First Piccolo, then Gohan, and now Tenchi! How many more friends are we going to lose to this guy!" Washu shouted. "No Tenchi!" Sasami shouted. "Just like that he's gone," Funaho said. Misaki was crying along side of Miyoshi. "THIS GUY IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko bellowed. "Ryoko no! Think about it! He easily defeated Piccolo, Tenchi and Gohan, probably the strongest three in our group, and if he can finish the three of them think about what he might do to you!" Washu said. "I don't care this guy has to die!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Three down, ten to go, and this will be easy!" Watt smirked. Then, bright lights started to come from the lake. Then, Tenchi came out of the lights, and he glowing. Three more Light Hawk Wings came towards him. Three made swords, and sword hilts. Then, the last three attached themselves to his back, and they made wings, actual wings! The armor around was whiter, and there were blue streaks around his wings, he had achieved some kind of new Light Hawk Wings that no one has ever seen before.  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it, Tenchi has made some new Light Hawk Wings level," Washu said in shock. "The question is how?" Ayeka asked. "I don't believe it that boy is still alive," Azusa said in shock also. Tenchi pulled out one of his swords and stared at Watt and said, "Let's finish this."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Whoa, talk about your second chances, not only did Tenchi get second chance, but he got a second Light Hawk Wings form, I just hope that will be enough. And what about Gohan? Is he even alive. And will Piccolo get there in time to help them out? All these questions answered in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! See you then! ^_^ 


	11. Tenchi's Wings

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Tenchi's Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
Watt just stood there staring at Tenchi. "How did you survive?" he asked. Tenchi smirked and said, "Secret." "No matter, you will die!" Watt shouted and charged. But by the time he got to Tenchi, he was gone. "Where did he go?" Watt shouted. Then, he looked up and saw him he was in the air. "How did he get up there so fast!" Watt shouted. Then he flew in the air and started punching. But Tenchi dodged all them with ease. Watt threw a fast punch, but Tenchi dodged it and kicked Watt in the face.  
  
  
  
Watt flew back a little and stared at Tenchi. "You little, how is it that you're so fast!" Watt shouted. Tenchi smirked and said, "Do you really think I'm telling you?" "I'll show you!" Watt shouted and he charged and punched Tenchi hard in the cheek. Watt smirked, but lost it as soon as Tenchi turned his head, it looked like Watt never punched him. Watt stared in horror. "Wh wh wh what are you!?" he yelled.  
  
"I don't believe it Tenchi has Watt on the ropes," Washu said. "Yes, but how did he get this new power," Ayeka wondered. "I'm not sure, but I'll ask him, even better he can be my genie pig again!" Washu said. Ayeka sighed anime style.  
  
  
  
Watt charged and started punching rapidly. Tenchi dodged all of them , and punched Watt in the face. Watt fired a big energy ball, but Tenchi simply flew over it with such speed it looked like he teleported. Watt charged again and fired twelve blasts, Tenchi slapped all of them away. Watt growled. "You I hate you!" he said. "Why because you're losing? I'm the one who should be saying that to you! You go around killing people who don't deserve to die. AND FOR WHAT! FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH MASTER, AND PRIDE!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi bellowed. "IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO DESERVES TO DIE HERE TODAY IS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Tenchi started to glow blue. Watt flew back a feet.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi is on fire, he looks unstoppable," Kiyone said. "Yeah he looks pretty mad, I've never seen him like this," Ryoko said. Then Washu's computer started beep. She quickly went on it typed a little and gasped. "What is Washu?" Miyoshi asked. "Where did you come from?" she asked. "I just woke from my nap!" Miyoshi said. "You've been asleep for that long?" Washu said. "Forget about Miyoshi Washu, what is it?" Kiyone asked. "It's Piccolo, he's alive!" Washu exclaimed. "Who's Piccolo?" Miyoshi asked. Everyone fell anime style.  
  
  
  
Watt made and energy sword and charged. Tenchi just kept on dodging and flying away from his blows and it was really making Watt mad. "You can't run forever!" he shouted after he missed again. "Your right, I can't," Tenchi said, and he slashed Watt in the back. Watt cried out in pain. Then he turned around and raised his sword in the air. Tenchi quickly blocked it and kicked Watt in the stomach. Watt growled. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
  
  
"Man Watt is mad," Ryoko said. "Yes and it will be only a matter of time before he gets too mad and starts making mistakes," Washu said. "One question, how is Piccolo, but Gohan isn't?" Kiyone asked. "I guess the last attack he pulled on Piccolo didn't take away all of his energy. But the last attack he used on Gohan, well, let's just say he made his point," Washu explained. "I'm sorry Sasami," she said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the other world. "WHAT YOU MEAN GOHAN IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Goku shouted. King Kai nodded. "He died with honor." "I just don't believe it," Goku sighed. "What about Chichi, and that baby she's expecting. She can't raise a baby alone." "I'm very sorry Goku," King Kai sighed. "I wish there is something we can do." Goku thought for a second and figured it out. "Hey why don't see King Yumma," (sorry if that spelt wrong.) Goku said. "King Yumma what does he have to with anything?" King Kai asked. "King Kai haven't you've been sensing a strong energy. An energy more powerful than Cell?" Goku asked. King Kai thought for a while and then he said, "Yes I do, if that energy is on earth, then it could be doom." "I know, but Gohan and Piccolo are in an universe far away from the others. Gohan needs a second chance King Kai, without him the whole world could be destroyed," Goku said.  
  
"But Goku what does King Yumma have to do with this?" King Kai asked. "Do you know that big book he's always reading when dead guys pass through here?" Goku asked. "Yeah." "Well I'm going there and ask him if Gohan is really is dead, or something else," Goku said. Then he place two fingers on his forehead and teleported.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back on earth in an distant forest Piccolo was almost there. "Nearly there, once I get there, I'm going help all I can, and after this threat is gone, I'm going to train five times as harder," Piccolo said to himself. "I just wish there was a way to bring Gohan back, this Gallio guy sound powerful." He then stopped and fell to the ground, because his wounds were too great. "I've pushed my weakened body to its limits. I'll just lay here and wait until someone finds me or, I'll just curl up die here." Then his eyes closed, and he went into a comma like state.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield Watt charged with his energy sword above his head, when he brought it down, Tenchi was gone. "Where did he go!" Watt yelled. Then he felt a fist in his face. Watt thrusted his sword forward, but Tenchi flew higher in the air, and kicked him in the cheek. Watt tried a punch, but Tenchi grabbed it and started to bend his fist back. Watt yelled out pain. "Let go of me!" he shouted. Tenchi let go, and Watt could barely move his arm.  
  
"How do you have this power? Not even the kid could stop me, and here you are defeating me like I am some kind of ten class warrior!" Watt growled. "SO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU SO POWERFULL!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi smirked and said, "You never said please." "Please, well I'll please you!" Watt shouted, and he started punch rapidly. Tenchi blocked them and slash Watt in the arm.  
  
  
  
Watt made his energy sword, and they locked their swords together, sparks went flying. Tenchi started to push Watt's sword closer to his face. Watt panicked and jumped back. He then, made a large energy ball and threw it at Tenchi. But he just kicked it in the air like it was a soccer ball.  
  
Watt growled again. 'This boy is making me look bad, but I know how to defeat him,' Watt said, and smirked. He teleported in front of Tenchi and fired a small ki ball. As soon as it touched Tenchi it got as big, he was. But Tenchi wasn't getting blown away. Instead, he pushed it towards Watt who quickly destroyed it. He was horrified. "But how, not even the kid could defend against that!" he mumbled. Then he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tenchi asked. "I've just thought of a way to defeat you!" Watt laughed. He flew high in the air, and started to charge up.  
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Washu shouted. "What is it?" Kiyone asked. "If that blast explodes this whole planet will go with it!" "But why?" Ayeka asked. "Isn't obvious, Watt got frustrated so now he's going to destroy the entire planet just to defeat Tenchi," Ryoko said. "Tenchi has to do something, or else we'll all be dead!"  
  
  
  
"HA, block this one if you can, but if do THIS WHOLE PLANET IS HISTORY, WABO BLASTER FULL BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Watt bellowed. Tenchi looked like he had a bat in his hand like in a baseball game. His sword started to glow white, then when the blast was like an inch away from his face, he hit it like he hit a baseball, up towards space.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in space, on Gallio's ship. "Sir our radar is picking up something, a very powerful ki blast is heading right for us!" said a soldier. "WHAT, TURN THE SHIP YOU IDOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed. "Sir it doesn't work like that, our controls are off line you ordered until we got the goddess, and it will time to turn them back on," the soldier said. Before Gallio could say anything else, the ki blast hit the ship. Only the west part had damage. "Damage report!" Gallio ordered. "The whole west side of the ship is partially destroyed sir," said a soldier. "Anything else?" "Well the telaporter is destroyed sir." "WHAT HOW ARE WE GOING SEND MORE SOLDIER ON THAT BLASTED PLANET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed. "Sir with our technology we'll have this working in a month." "A MONTH IS TOO LONG! DON'T WE A SPARE SHIP!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed. The soldier shook his head. Gallio calmed down and went to his room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back on earth. "How could my Wabo blaster fail, it can't fail!" Watt shouted. "Sound like you're a having a nervous breakdown," Tenchi smirked. "YOU REWIND EVERYTHING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Watt bellowed, and made his energy sword and charged. Tenchi charged too. "This could be it!" Washu shouted. The two slashed each other. Watt smirked and said, "I got you." He was right there a slash mark on Tenchi's armor. "Yes, but I also you," Tenchi said. He was right too. There was a giant hole in Watt's body. "So you did." Was Watt's last words before he fell, and he was vaporized in a puff of smoke, only his clothes remained. Tenchi sighed of relief because Watt was finally gone.  
  
"HE DID IT!!!!!!!!" Washu shouted. "Yeah!" shouted all the girls. Tenchi went out of his Light Hawk Wings form and went towards them. "We'll that wasn't so hard," he said, and sat on the ground. He went over to Sasami. "Hey Sasami, are you alright?" he asked. "Not really," she said. "Hey I know your upset, but would Gohan want to be sad forever? No he would want happy," Tenchi said. "But Tenchi you just understand," Sasami said. "Oh, but I do, I remember when my mom died. I was seven. And I know how feel, I felt so helpless, and alone, after she died," Tenchi said. "But I remembered all the good times we shared, and every time I think of those times it was like she right next to me reliving that time, so that's I want you to do, because he may not be here physically, but in your mind and heart, he lives on," Tenchi advised. "Thank you," Sasami said and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey guys remember when I said Piccolo was alive, well I've found him," Washu said. "Really?" Kiyone said. "Yeah I'll just teleport him here," Washu said, and she typed a little and in five seconds they saw Piccolo on the ground. "Washu, he looks like he's dead," Ayeka said. "Yeah well, he's in a comma like state, we need to get him inside and quick!" Washu said, and they rushed him inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well what do you know, what a day! Watt's gone, and Piccolo is going to be fine, and there won't be any more warriors for a month! But what's this plan Goku has? And is King Yumma really going to give Gohan second chance? And what about Sasami, we she be alright? All these questions answered in the chapter of the Gallio Saga! See Ya Then! ^_^ 


	12. Revival

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 Revival  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks since Tenchi killed Watt, and Gohan's death. Sasami was taking it the most out of all of them. She felt empty and kind of alone, it was a weird feeling that she didn't understand. But she knew this she missed him. She missed the way he would always talk to her when nobody else was too busy. He would always be there to talk to. She missed talking to someone her own age. Most of all she missed his smile.  
  
There was always an empty spot at table. Two really since Piccolo only sat in a corner drinking water. And even though Ryoko and Ayeka were constantly arguing and fighting at the table and causing all sorts of chaos, Sasami felt like everything around her was silent. When she thought about all the good times they had, she felt a little better, but not as much as if he was there right next to her. Tenchi noticed that Sasami wasn't too good lately so one night he deiced to go talk to her.  
  
  
  
He knocked on the door, and found wide-awake, while Ayeka was dead asleep having some kind of dream about him, he sweat dropped as soon as she said his name out loud. 'That must be some great dream she's having about me,' Tenchi thought. Then, he remembered why he came in here. "Um Sasami, I realized your kind of down lately," Tenchi said. "You have no idea," Sasami said. "Hey I told you I understand, but I know having a good a friend, uh. gone is a little different from having your mom.. Uh.. gone," Tenchi said trying to avoid the word dead because he knew it would make her feel worse.  
  
  
  
"Your right different," she said. "I just can't believe he's gone. Just like that he gone forever," Sasami, cried. Tenchi held her tying confront her. "Hey crying just will make it worse, but at least your letting it all out," Tenchi said. "I think you should go to all the places you and Gohan went to, you could remember all those times and this time you could right there like your reliving it." "I'll try," she said, and in a couple of seconds, she was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the other world, Goku made it King Yema's okay, but the line to see him was long. It was so long it almost reached Snake Way. "Oh man this will take a while," Goku said. When it was finally Goku's turn he was sleeping. "Next," King Yema said. "Next!" he said a little louder. "I SAID NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed and Goku woke up. "Oh sorry," Goku said and he walked up to the giant desk. "So Goku what is it?" he asked. "Well King Yema it's about my son Gohan," Goku said. "Oh yes Gohan he was born twelve years ago, I year he's stronger than you now," King Yema said. "Yeah well I wondering is he still alive?" Goku asked. "I don't understand," King Yema said. "Well you see," Goku began explaining to King Yema about Gallio, and how Gohan and Piccolo got into Tenchi's world. "Oh I see now," King Yema said, and he started looking through his big book-trying find Tenchi's world.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile it was morning at the Misaki household. Sasami got up early and went outside. She went to all the places she and Gohan been to. She remembered the first time she and Gohan met and she showed him around. She remembered when their faces were so close together after she jumped out of Ryo-Oki and toke him down. She sighed, and said, "I really miss you Gohan, but I know in my heart you'll live forever." Then she smiled.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in other world, Goku was still waiting for King Yema. "Are you finished yet?" he asked. "You try and look after all the people in different worlds it's not that easy you know!" King Yema said. "Sorry." After a while King Yema exclaimed, "I found it!" "You found out if Gohan is alive or not?" Goku asked. "No, I found this donut I lost this morning," King Yema said. Goku sighed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Tenchi's world, when Sasami came back everyone was out of bed. "Oh morning Sasami," Tenchi said. "Did you do what I told you to do?" Sasami nodded and said, "It helped I feel a lot better." "That's good," Tenchi smiled. "Hey where is Piccolo?" she asked. "Grandpa told him to do the dishes," Tenchi said. Then they heard a yell. "AHHH!!!!! THESE STUPID DISHES I DON'T KNOW HOW ANYBODY COULD WASH THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo bellowed, because he broke 50 dishes at the same time. Tenchi sweat dropped. "Note to self never make a namek like Piccolo do dishes," Tenchi said. "How did you break those Piccolo?" Yosho asked as he came in. "I just tried to dry this one off when I accidentally went through it, then my hand slipped on the sink, then it broke all the dishes on the drying rack!!!!!!!" Piccolo yelled. "Well looks like you'll have to wash the pieces," Yosho said. "I don't know how you talked me into this," Piccolo said. "Grandpa how did you talk him into it?" Tenchi asked. "Simple I told him if he wanted to he could under me, but doing chores is part the course," Yosho said. "Oh yes and Piccolo when your done washing dishes, clean the bathroom." There was yell from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in other world Goku was still waiting for King Yema. "Come on King Yema hurry up," Goku said. "Hold on I think I found it, yes I did!" King Yema said. He started reading about everything that happened in Tenchi's world. "Ah here it is. Son Gohan, and Piccolo appeared in this world three months ago," he read. "They have been fighting evil soldiers sent by the tyrant Gallio. Two weeks ago, Gohan and Piccolo fought against a powerful enemy in Watt." "Hey wait a minute those guys passed through here a couple of weeks ago," King Yema said. "Come on King Yema," Goku said. "Okay, okay, anyway, the tow fought bravely, but Watt was too much for them. As a result, Piccolo was injured and went into a comma type state until Washu found him, and Gohan is close to death, and is in a comma, and there you have it," King Yema said.  
  
Goku's face brightened. "You mean he's not dead?" he said. "Yes, but he's very close it, a comma is a very dangerous spot," King Yema explained. "I need to somehow appear in his dreams," Goku said. "Well then why don't you talk to Baba," King Yema suggested. "Baba?" Goku asked. "Yes her crystal ball isn't only for seeing you know," King Yema said. "It also can be used to deliver messages from other world to the living world." "Alright!" Goku said, and then used his instant transmission to go to Baba.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a forest far away from the Masaki house Gohan lied there. Blood all over his body, his clothes were ripped all over, and there was a pool of blood next to where his face was. Overall, he looked horrible. In his a comma he was a having a dream probably his last.  
  
  
  
"Gohan," said a voice. Gohan looked around he was a dark void. He could hardly his own footsteps, but he could hear this voice clear as a bell. "Gohan," the voice said again. Gohan turned around and said, "Here I am." Then the person came out it was Goku! And the dark void wasn't a void anymore it became Snake Way. "D, d, d, dad?" Gohan said in shock. "If you're here then this must be Snake Way and if this is Snake Way then, I must dead," Gohan said. "You're about one thing this is Snake Way, but you're not dead," Goku said. "But how?" Gohan asked. "You're more like in a comma than dead," Goku said. "Really!" Gohan said. "Yeah, but my time here is short, I have one thing to say wake up," Goku said. "That's it just wake up? But I'm practically dead," Gohan frowned. "How many times do I have to this your not dead, now wake up," Goku said, and the dream ended.  
  
  
  
Then the unthinkable happened, Gohan started to move his fingers and legs! "Well what do you I'm alive," he said. But his eyes were still closed. He was alive yes, but his energy was only ten. "I'll just have to stay here until someone finds me," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day it was breakfast at the Masaki household. As usual, Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting, and everyone was ignoring it, Piccolo had learned to ignore it also. That's when he sensed it, a faint energy far away. 'Gohan,' he thought. 'But how, duh, must have been Goku, I have to get to Gohan before his energy completely disappears,' Piccolo thought. 'But I can't tell them about if I told them there is a chance that Gohan is alive they would into hysterics,' Piccolo thought. "I'm going outside to train," he said and before anyone could say anything else, he flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo flew for a while trying find Gohan. "He has to be here somewhere," he said. That's when he saw something he flew down to get a better look it was Gohan! "I knew it, it was him!" Piccolo said. Gohan felt a strong energy near him; he was too weak to open his eyes to see whom it was. "Hey kid nice to you alive and well," Piccolo said. Gohan recognized the voice instantly. "Hey Piccolo," he said weakly. "Come on," Piccolo said, and he put Gohan on he's shoulders and flew off towards the house.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the house, everyone doing something. Miyoshi and Kiyone went out on patrol, Tenchi was doing chores, and Yosho was at the shrine, while everyone else were watching TV. It was soap opera. (I don't know about you but I will never get those things, my mom and aunts watch them all the time, I'll just never get soap operas.) Then there was knock at the door. "I'll get it," Tenchi said. "Oh hi Piccolo, ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi yelled as soon as he saw Gohan. "WHY DID YOU BRING GOHAN'S BODY BACK WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. Which made everyone come to the door. "All right everyone, first off this isn't a body, it a living one," Piccolo said. "Really!" Sasami said. "Yes, second off, I found like this," Piccolo said. "We have get in my lab, and hurry!" Washu said.  
  
  
  
She put Gohan in the tank and set the settings. "You're lucky you found him when you did, if you waited one day later he'd be dead," Washu said. "How long will have to be in there?" Ayeka asked. "Oh let's see three weeks give or take," Washu said. "That's good," Ryoko said. When everyone walked Sasami turned around said, "See you soon Gohan."  
  
  
  
An: Well there you go, Gohan going to be fine, thanks to Goku, and well when he wakes up he won't have to fight evil soldiers anymore for a month. And if you people could, will send some ideas for this fic in your reviews I'm running out. Well See Ya! 


	13. Demons and Hot Springs

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Demons and Hot Springs  
  
  
  
  
  
It was four weeks since Gohan's revival, no one except Piccolo of course knew how though. Then, one day after four weeks Gohan finally woke up. When he stepped out Sasami was there greet him. She gave him a big hug and said, "I missed you so much Gohan." "Thanks," Gohan said while he was blushing heavily. "You woke up just in time, were going to Tenchi's aunt's house," Sasami said when she let go. "Really, cool," Gohan said. Then he looked at himself. "Maybe I should get better clothes than a torn up gi," he said.  
  
  
  
They finally made it to Tenchi's aunt's house at 12:00. She was there waiting for them "Oh I see bigger crowd this time, and you even brought a green man from Mars with you," she said. "I AM NOT FROM MARS!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo bellowed. "Calm down Piccolo it's a simple mistake," Gohan said. "So now that your all here the girls can go in the bath, while the guys have fix up the house," she said. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" shouted all the guys. "But were all tried right guys," Nobayouki said. Then got hit over the head with a frying pan. The scene made Gohan laugh because it reminded him of his mom and dad.  
  
  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself Nobayouki," she said. "Yes ma'am," they all said. Then she looked at Gohan asked, "What's your name?" "Gohan," he said. "Well you can help Tenchi and the other two with the roof, and the green guy dishes." "THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING DISHES NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo bellowed again. "Fine then you can do laundry," she said. "Fine," Piccolo spat. "Come on guys move it!" Tenchi's aunt yelled then held up the frying pan, or do I have to use this again?" Then they all ran off. "You certainly have a way of doing things," Kiyone said. Then Tenchi's aunt stared at Ryoko and Ayeka. "If I catch you two causing trouble again I'll make you join them!" she yelled. "Yes ma'am!" they said. "Now the rest of you have a good time." They all sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe she talked us into this again," Tenchi said while hamming the roof with the others. "That frying pan hurt it could of gave me a concussion," Nobayouki said. "She sure can be very persuasive," Yosho said. "She reminds me of my mom," Gohan said. "Why couldn't we relax first in the bath," Nobayouki complained. "You probably just want to look into the women side of the bath dad," Tenchi said. "Why?" Gohan asked. "Let's just leave it at that Gohan," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
A little while later Tenchi's aunt came up to see what they have accomplished. "Alright let's see," she said as she examined the roof. Then pointed at Tenchi and Gohan. "You two can relax in the bath, but you two have to do this over!" she said. "Alright!" Tenchi and Gohan said. "Oh no," Nobayouki said. "Come on I'm really tried and need to relax," he said. Then got hit over the head again. "The more you work the better you can relax," she said then went to check on Piccolo with the laundry. He did a lot better than when he washed dishes.  
  
  
  
"Man this feels nice," Gohan said. "Yeah I know," Tenchi said. Then they heard shouting. They went over to rocks that divided the sides and watched as Ryoko and Ayeka were slapping each other silly. Sasami was nearby watching. "What are they fighting over this time?" Gohan asked. Sasami sighed and said, "Don't even the know." They all sighed and watched as the two of them started pulling on each other's hair, poking each other in the eye, and other things.  
  
  
  
After a while, Ryoko flew to a rock and started to make it glow, she completely forgot about Tenchi's aunt's warning. "Come on you two don't you even remember Tenchi's aunt's warning?" Kiyone said. "STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" they both bellowed. Kiyone just sighed. Then out of nowhere a giant white monster came out of the rock. "Aw man not good," Gohan said. The monster completely ignored Ryoko's orders and started wrecking the house. "Oh, No I forgot I need a gem on my right to control that monster," Ryoko said. "YOU MEAN THAT THING IS JUST GOING TO KEEP ON DESTROYING THINGS AND YOU CAN'T STOP HIM!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi bellowed. "In a word yes," Ryoko said plainly.  
  
  
  
"Oh boy," Tenchi sighed. "Can't you make it go away?" Gohan asked. "No, it won't go away until it does what I tell it too, but since I can't control it, well he's going to be for a while," Ryoko said. "Oh brother," Gohan sighed. The demon started to come towards them. Then Piccolo walked out. "What the heck is that?" he asked. "That's a demon this demon woman summoned," Ayeka said. "Your one to talk!" Ryoko said pounced on Ayeka. "Well this will be good practice," Piccolo said as he walked towards the monster. The monster charged, but Piccolo flew in the air and kicked it in the face.  
  
  
  
The demon got up and threw a punch, but Piccolo blocked it and, punched it in the stomach. The monster punched Piccolo in the face, but Piccolo looked unaffected. The demon didn't give up and charged again. Piccolo teleported behind him and kicked it in the back, the monster fell down in the bath. It got in ragged and started throwing rapid punches. Piccolo blocked all of them, and kicked the demon in the chin.  
  
  
  
The demon extended its arms and grabbed Piccolo. Piccolo just smirked as the demon pull him towards him. When he was like an inch away from its face, Piccolo head butted it. Then fired a ki blast at it. The demon quickly dodged the blast and charged again and grabbed Piccolo by the neck. "You know you're not the only one that can extend his arms you know," Piccolo said, and extended his arms and punched the monster.  
  
  
  
The demon made doubles of it and charged. Piccolo blocked and dodged all of its shots and kicked one double in the face. Then he turned around and fired a ki blast at another one. The demon became frustrated and fired eye blasts at Piccolo. "How the heck did he learn that!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The demon kept on firing and firing. Piccolo easily dodged them, but they were big eye blasts. Piccolo quickly flew over another one and flew towards the demon, which fired another eye blast. "Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted, and corkscrew ki blast shot out of his two fingers. They had power struggle, but Piccolo was holding back. 'Looks like to win I'm going to have to turn it up a little,' he thought and he powered up a little. That was enough for him over power the eye blast. The ki blast knocked the demon backwards. Then, it hit rock where it was summoned and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Boy that was sure easier than the last time," Ryoko said. When Yosho and Nobayouki finally came out the whole place looked like a typhoon hit. A hole everywhere, the house was a mess, and there was a giant hole in a rock. "Did we have a surprise storm?" Nobayouki asked. "Yes a storm called Ryoko," Ayeka said. "Why you little," Ryoko said and pounced on Ayeka and they started fighting again.  
  
You can probably guess the expression on Tenchi's aunt's face when she saw outside. "WHO IS RESPONISABLE FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed. They all pointed at Ryoko. She grabbed Ryoko by the hair and started to drag her towards the house. "So you like cause trouble eh well you'll have to the rest of chores around the house until everyone else leaves," she said. "Hey no fair Piccolo did some of the damage too! Come on let me go!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
  
  
A little while later Gohan and Piccolo were in the woods training. "All right Gohan ready to spar?" he asked. Gohan nodded. Piccolo took off his weighed clothing and went into a fighting stance. "Ready, set go!" he shouted. Gohan charged and threw three punches. Piccolo dodged them easily and punched Gohan in face. Gohan stepped back a little then countered by kicking Piccolo in his un-protected stomach. Piccolo gasped a little then charged threw four punches. Gohan blocked all of them and tried a punch in Piccolo's face, but he just moved to left and punched Gohan in the chest. Gohan teleported behind Piccolo and tried a kick, but Piccolo ducked and kicked Gohan in the stomach.  
  
  
  
Gohan fell to ground, but tripped Piccolo, then kicked him in the back. Piccolo went flying in the air, but stopped himself. Gohan flew after Piccolo. They started a frenzy of punches and kicks. They punched each other fists. Gohan tried a kick, but Piccolo teleported and kneed him in the stomach. Gohan counted by kicking Piccolo in the chin, then punched him in the cheek. Piccolo knocked Gohan back then fired a ki blast. By the time Gohan saw the blast it was too late, the blast knocked him to ground. Gohan slowly got up and watched as Piccolo floated down to the ground.  
  
  
  
Gohan went Super Saiyan and went into a fighting stance. Piccolo powered up as well. They stared at each other for a while. Then they both charged and had another frenzy of punches and kicks. They fight started go in the air. Gohan kicked Piccolo back, but extended his arms and grabbed Gohan's arms and started to pull him in. When Gohan was an inch away from Piccolo's face, Gohan kicked Piccolo in the face, then punched him in the cheek.  
  
  
  
They both charged and started fighting and moving faster than anyone could see. When they stopped moving they were still fighting, but they were right over the women side of the bath. Piccolo knocked Gohan down in the bath. "What the heck was that?" Kiyone asked. " That could be a comet of evil like in Space Policemen episode 114," Miyoshi said. "WILL YOU STOP TALING ABOUT THAT STUPID SHOW FOR FIVE MINTUES!!!!!!!!" Kiyone bellowed. Gohan flew out and floated over the water, not noticing that Ryoko and the others were watching. "All right Piccolo time to finish this," Gohan smirked. "Fine then," Piccolo smirked. They both charged and started fighting again. Then they were hand in hand trying to push each other back.  
  
  
  
When they finally let go, Piccolo flew high into the air. "All right kid Special Beam Cannon ha!" Piccolo shouted and the corkscrew ki blast was shooting straight at Gohan. "Has Piccolo gone crazy!? That blast will probably kill Gohan!" Kiyone said. "But Gohan doesn't look scared," Sasami said. Gohan smirked and chanted the words his father taught him. "Kame ha me ha!!!!!!!!!" The blue ki blast collided with Piccolo's blast. The two had a powerful power struggle. Then Gohan powered a little bit, which was enough to over power Piccolo. The blue ki blast hit Piccolo and he fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Did Gohan just kill Piccolo?" Kiyone asked. "I don't know he not moving," Washu said. Gohan went towards Piccolo, and gave sheepish grin. "I guess I put a little to much energy in that last attack," Gohan said. "Yeah well it was good match. You've improved a lot," Piccolo said. "Yeah I guess it's all those soldiers Gallio keeps on sending," Gohan said. "Help me up kid," Piccolo said. Gohan reached into Piccolo's cape and pulled out Senzu beans. They had ten because Piccolo asked Washu to copy the beans as best as she could. Gohan gave Piccolo one. And he was up ten seconds later.  
  
"Like I said that a good match," Piccolo said when he got up. "I don't believe the whole thing was just a sparing match!" Ryoko exclaimed when she over heard. "I thought they were actually trying to kill each other!" "Well it looks like they didn't," Washu said. At 8:00 it was time go. "Well thanks for having us over," Yosho said. "Even though all we did work," Nobayouki said, then got hit over the head again with a frying pan. "You know what you complain too much," Tenchi's aunt said.  
  
  
  
They all went in the van and left, the place of hot springs and demons.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how was it? Funny? Anyway, I hope it didn't take long for me to put this chapter up, I had things to do homework, soccer. Hey, middle school is tough on your free time. Anyway, See Ya! ^_^ 


	14. Snow and Memories

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 Snow and Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
One morning at the Masaki household, it was super cold. The intense cold woke up Gohan and Piccolo. "Man it's cold," Gohan said. Piccolo went over to window and said, "Maybe that's why." It was snowing! "Cool it's snowing!" Gohan said. "Boy I hate the cold," Piccolo said. "Oh yeah I forgot nameks aren't used to cold weather," Gohan said. "It rarely snows back at home, but when it does I have the time of my life," Gohan said. "Speaking home, Piccolo do you think we'll ever get back there again?" "Maybe once Gallio is gone we could ask Washu to build something," Piccolo said. "Yeah I just hope mom is doing fine by herself," Gohan sighed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world, Chichi was really worried sick. She had moved in with Bulma at Capsule Crop. It was nice, but she super worried, Gohan never came back. At first she thought that he was sparing with Piccolo for too, long and he didn't realize what time it was. She ruled that out when he didn't come home the next day. So, a couple of days later, she didn't want to be all by herself especially with a baby on the way. So, she moved in at Capsule Crop. Bulma on other hand couldn't stand to see Chichi like this. She hardly ate, and she rank coffee she was constantly spilling it. Overall, she was a wreck.  
  
  
  
In the Other World, Goku was worried about Chichi too. He watched her with the help of Baba. "Baba I can't stand seeing Chichi like this, I mean Gohan and Piccolo are fine, but I'm the only one who knows it," Goku said. "You know you could always go down for a couple of days and comfort Chichi in her time of need," Baba suggested. "Wow you could do that!" Goku said. Baba nodded and said, "It can only last for 48 hours though," Baba said. "Well I guess I can do that," Goku said. "Good, I'll go talk it over with King Yema," Baba said.  
  
Gohan and Piccolo went downstairs and saw Ryoko next to the heater. "Space Pirates weren't made for cold weather," she said. Then Tenchi came. "Morning guys," he greeted. "Tenchi will you stop the snow?" Ryoko asked. You want me to stop the snow?" Tenchi said. Ryoko nodded. Then, Yosho passed by. "Remember Tenchi practice this afternoon." "What in this cold weather!" Tenchi exclaimed. Then Yosho turned to Gohan and Piccolo. "You two can come and watch," he said. "Okay," they both said.  
  
  
  
Then Sasami came in and said to Gohan, "Are you just going to sit inside all day? Come on it's snowing." Gohan smiled and said, "All right I'm coming." Then Sasami grabbed his wrists and pulled him outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world, Bulma knocked on Chichi's door. "Chichi come on you have to come out sometime," she said. "Just leave me alone Bulma," Chichi said. "Still no luck," Krillen said. "None, she just won't come out," Bulma said. "Maybe we can use the Dragonballs to wish Gohan Piccolo back here," Yamcha suggested. "That's a great idea!" Krillen said. "Nah I don't think that will be necessary," said a voice. "Hey did all of you just hear that?" Krillen asked. They all nodded. "Okay I was just seeing if I wasn't going crazy," Krillen said. "If we're not crazy then we just heard Goku," Yamcha said. "Then where is he?" Bulma asked. Then out of nowhere Goku appeared! "Hi guys," he said. "G, g, g, Goku!" Krillen said. "I don't believe it," Yamcha said. "He's real!" Bulma said. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Nice to see you too Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"So Goku do you know where Gohan and Piccolo are?" Krillen asked. "Because Chichi been a wreck." "Yeah I've been seeing what was going on down here, and where Gohan and Piccolo are. Their in another world," Goku said. "How did they get there?" Bulma asked. "I don't all the details but a guy named Gallio came, and beat them real badly and sent them to another world," Goku said. "So how long are they going to be there for?" Bulma asked. "I don't know maybe when Gallio is gone they can return here," Goku guessed.  
  
  
  
He then looked around and said, "Hey where's Chichi?" "Upstairs, ever since Gohan disappeared she's been a real wreck," Yamcha said. "Oh, well I'm going to see her," Goku said. "Good luck as soon as she sees you she's probably going to faint in surprise," Krillen laughed. "Yeah probably," Goku said. Then he went upstairs and knocked the door. "Bulma I told you to leave me alone," Chichi said. "No Chichi it's me," Goku said. He could hear running towards the door, when she opened it her eyes got big. "Goku," she said. "Hi." Then she fainted. "Krillen was right," Goku said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan and Sasami were having a great time. As soon as Gohan stepped outside Sasami threw a snowball at his face. He shook it off and threw one of his own. Sasami went behind Asaka for cover. "That is cold you know," Asaka said. "Sorry Asaka but this important," Sasami said. "Yes princess," Asaka said. Sasami threw another snowball at Gohan, who got hit in the face with the cold substance again. Gohan threw one again. But Sasami went behind Asaka. Gohan smirked and said, "Alright you asked for it." When Sasami threw another one, Gohan teleported her and threw one. It hit in the back.  
  
Gohan started laughing. "No fair!" she said. "Was it fair when you threw snowballs at me when I had no cover," he giggled. "All right let's something else," she said. "Like what?" "I know lets go sledding on Asaka and Komadakie." "Please princess that snow is freezing," Asaka said. "Oh come on it only a little snow," Sasami said. "Alright," Asaka agreed. The two got on the two guardians sledded down the huge hill. Gohan stood on Asaka while Sasami sat on Komadakie. The two sledded down huge hills, some of them could have been mountains, but they had a great time. When they stopped, they sat under tree. Gohan smiled and said, "This is probably the best snow day I've ever had." "Me too."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world, Chichi was still out cold. "Man Goku what did you do?" Krillen asked. "I don't know all I said was hi and then the next thing she's out cold," Goku said. "Well Goku you did appear without telling us first," Bulma said. "So how long are you back for?" Yamcha asked. "Two days," Goku said. "So Kakarot are you rusty, or are you well enough for a sparring match?" Vegeta asked. "Well I guess I don't have anything else to do," Goku said and went outside.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Masaki house Gohan and Piccolo watched Tenchi train with his grandpa. Yosho threw a rock at Tenchi who knocked it away easily. He then threw two stones again, he knocked them away easily. "Well care to try your luck?" Yosho asked, then threw three rocks at Tenchi who knocked away two, but the last one hit him in the forehead. "That's gonna leave a mark," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
When they were heading back, they saw Nobayouki. "Hey dad where are going?" Tenchi asked. "I have to finalize the plans I have at work," he said. "But today is Sunday," Tenchi said. "The deadline is Tuesday," Nobayouki said. "My clients never give enough time to finish these things. I should quit," he mumbled. When they got back, Ryoko and Ayeka were drinking a lot of sake. "Come on Tenchi have a drink," Ryoko offered. "No thanks I don't want it," Tenchi said. "Come it's really good." "Before the night's over you're going to be dead asleep snoring your head off," Tenchi said. "Come how many times have that happened?" "37."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Gohan was on the porch staring at the snow. Remembering his very first snow day. He was only three and a big blizzard came through last night. He went outside and had a great time with is family. He remembered it all like it happened yesterday. "Gohan, I made you some tea," Sasami said. "Thanks," he said as he took the tea. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Remembering my first snow day," Gohan as he took a sip. "Oh, how old wee you?" "Only three and I remember it so clearly I can see it all." "Boy you must have a good memory," Sasami said. "Nah it's just that every time I see the snow I just remember it," Gohan said. "I could tell you my best snow day," Sasami said. "What?" "The one today," she said simply. "Really?" Gohan asked. "Yeah really," Sasami said.  
  
"Look at those two they are so cute together," Kiyone said as they all watched TV. "Yes it reminds me of a soap opera I watched," Ayeka said. Tenchi on the other hand was remembering his first snow day too. He was still only a baby but he did remember everything. He was in his mother's arms and saw the snow come down. He reached for the snow with his small hands and caught one. "Yes Tenchi that's snow," he remembered his mother say to him. He kept on hearing Tenchi, Tenchi. When finally snapped back into reality he heard the rest. "What?" he asked. "I said what do you think about Gohan and Sasami?" Ryoko asked. "Oh I think they really care for each other," Tenchi said. "Yeah I agree too," Washu said.  
  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world Goku had came in from his sparring match with Vegeta. Vegeta really improved in the last year, but so did he. They tired each other out and postponed the match until a later time. Chichi on the other hand just got up. "I had a dream that Goku was here," she said. "Actually Chichi that wasn't a dream," Yamcha said. "Oh my goodness! Where is he!?" she shouted. "Right here," Goku said. Chichi's eyes became big. "G, g, g, g, Goku?" she said. "Hi." She ran up to him and gave a huge hug. "Oh Goku," she said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Masaki household Gohan was the only one awake. He sat on the roof and thought about all that's happened ever since him and Piccolo landed in this world. He thought about his new friend and foes. But one person stuck out in his mind. Sasami. The ways she smiled at him, and made him feel all weird. The way she would talk to him, and all these other things. 'What I am I thinking? Sasami and I are just friends. Aren't we?' he asked himself. 'I'm not so sure anymore,' he thought. Then he watched snowfall until he went back inside and fell asleep with questions still in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well it looks like Gohan has some doubts about what he and Sasami are, friends or something more? And how will Gohan cope with these new thoughts in his head? And sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. Anyway, see ya! ^_^ 


	15. A Strange Sickness

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days later, the snow was gone. It was still early. Gohan was still in bed for once, and everyone else was sleeping. Sasami on the other hand wasn't getting that good of a sleep. She was a horrible nightmare. She was in the fields playing with Ryo-Oki. When the same man in her last dream came. He held up Gohan's dead body and said, "Here is the body of your good friend, use it well." Then he threw it towards her. Sasami held Gohan's lifeless body and cried. Ryo-Oki bit the man's hand, but the man threw her over his shoulder. Then walked over to Sasami and fired a ki blast.  
  
Sasami shot up in bed, and looked around. "Thank goodness it was only a dream," she said. But some reason she didn't feel good. She felt hot and dizzy. All her energy seemed to vanish and she could even turn her head. She just feel over back in bed and tried to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't. The heat she felt kept her awake. "What's wrong with me?" she said softly.  
  
The heat, the dizziness and loss of strength disappeared when Ayeka woke up and said, "Good morning Sasami." "Oh, morning Ayeka," she said. Then Tenchi walked in and said, "Morning you two." "Morning Tenchi," they both said. When he went into Gohan and Piccolo's room, they were both mediating their eyes twitched, and their fingers moved a little. "Man what's up with these two?" he said. Then suddenly their eyes snapped open and this surprised Tenchi so much that he fell over. "Great match Piccolo," Gohan said. "Yeah you did good too," Piccolo said. "Morning Tenchi," Gohan greeted. "Don't do that again," the teenaged boy said. "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked. "Never mind."  
  
Later Sasami changed her clothes and was about to go downstairs until she started to feel weird again. The heat, dizziness and lack of energy returned. She tried walking down stairs, but as soon as she reached the first step, she almost fell over until it felt like someone caught her. Everything seemed to disappear. Sasami turned her head. "Gohan?" she said. "You know you shouldn't try and go downstairs if you're sick," he said. "Oh, Gohan I'm not sick," Sasami, said cheerfully. "Yeah right," Gohan said. "Come on Gohan I just slipped," she said. Gohan let go and said, "Okay if you're sure."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside Piccolo was mediating. "I need something to lift to see how strong my mind is," he said. Then he saw Miyoshi and Kiyone's ship falling from space. (They ran out of gas.) "That will do nicely," Piccolo smirked. "Miyoshi how could run out of gas to quickly?!" Kiyone shouted. "Well I guess I forgot to fill it up after our last chase," Miyoshi said. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone shouted. "Well Space Policemen was on," she said. "YOU AIRHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone shouted, then they stopped falling. "Hey what's going on?" Kiyone asked. "I don't know?" Miyoshi said. "How could you possibly know, you never know anything," Kiyone said. Their ship started to go in the air and started to float to the ground. "Kiyone what's going on!" Miyoshi said. "I don't know I guess Washu invented something that can stop us from falling," Kiyone said. The ship was over the ground when they just dropped. "What a landing," Kiyone said.  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and said, "Yeah I guess that is enough for now," then he walked back to the house to get some breakfast. Gohan was training in the backyard doing some exercises. Then he saw Sasami and Ryo- Oki watching him. He floated down. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Training," Gohan said. "Why, there hasn't been any trouble," Sasami said. "Well I want to stay in shape and if there is trouble I won't be rusty," he said simply. "Could you teach me how to do that?" Sasami asked. "Do what?" Gohan asked. "Fly of course," she said. "Well I guess I could teach one day," Gohan said. Just then, the heat, dizziness and lack of energy returned. Sasami just couldn't hold it anymore, and she fell over, but Gohan quickly caught her. "What's the matter with you today?" he asked. "Nothing," she said shaking her to shaking off the strange symptoms. "You nearly fainted," Gohan pointed out. "Well I'm just tried, I didn't get that much sleep," she lied. "No one just falls over when there tried," Gohan said.  
  
He got her there, but she couldn't tell him that she wasn't feeling well. He just gets worried and she hated it when people got worried about her. So, she said, "Oh I forgot I need to make breakfast." And then she walked to the house. 'There is something wrong with her, I just know it,' Gohan thought. "What is wrong with me today?" Sasami said quietly as she walked towards the house. Later Sasami was chopping some lettuce when the symptoms returned. Only this time she couldn't see straight and everything was blurry. She tried ignoring it, but she was about to cut the lettuce one more time, but because she couldn't see straight she about to cut of her fingers off. Then, something grabbed her arm. The symptoms disappeared and saw Gohan. "Look what your were about to do," he said. She looked down and saw what he was talking about. "Oh, I just wasn't paying attention," she said quickly.  
  
"Look you've been acting strange all day, and I'm really starting to get worried about you," Gohan said. "Don't worry about," Sasami said cheerfully. Gohan walked out of the kitchen. 'Her hand felt pretty warm,' he thought, and he peeped through the kitchen door. 'And she is pretty off today.' "Hey Gohan," Piccolo said. "Ready to train a little more. Any other day Gohan would of instantly said yes, but today was a little different. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to leave Sasami alone, especially when he thought she didn't feel good. But he said yes anyway.  
  
The two walked into a place in the woods far enough that the house wouldn't get any damage. Piccolo sat under a waterfall and started to meditate. Gohan did the same. That's how they would usually start training. They always meditated to clear their minds so they could fight easier. Piccolo easily cleared his mind. Gohan on the other hand couldn't clear his mind that fast today. He had a lot on his mind. But eventually he finally, cleared his mind. The two opened their eyes and got in fighting stances.  
  
Piccolo charged, and kicked Gohan into a mountain, quickly stopped himself and fired two ki blasts. Piccolo quickly teleported in the air, and knocked Gohan to ground, Gohan quickly tripped Piccolo as soon as he came down. He then, kicked him in the back. Piccolo turned around and fired three ki blasts. Gohan flew around them and the two started to have a frenzy of punches and kicks. Gohan knocked Piccolo back, and quickly charged, and punched him in the stomach. Piccolo head butted Gohan and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Gohan teleported behind Piccolo and fired a ki blast in his back. Piccolo went down hard. When Gohan floated down, Piccolo took of his weighed clothing and powered up. Gohan did the same and they charged. Even from the house the Tenchi, family could hear the sounds of Gohan and Piccolo's sparing match. "Those two are at it again," Kiyone said. "Their going to wreck the forest if they keep on fighting in the same spot," Tenchi said. Sasami on the other hand wasn't really listening. The strange symptoms came back, only they were stronger than the last time. This time something new was added, her throat hurt bad, and her voice was starting to get raspy.  
  
Meanwhile it looked like Piccolo was gaining the upper hand. He extended his arms and pinned him to a mountain "Come on Gohan I know you can do better than this," Piccolo said. Gohan fired a ki blast at Piccolo in the face. It enough for Gohan to escape Piccolo's hold and punch him in the cheek. Piccolo countered quickly by kicking Gohan in the chin. Then as he fell Piccolo yelled out, "Special Beam Cannon ha!" And the corkscrew ki blast knocked Gohan down, ending the match. "Gohan you were off today," Piccolo said. "I'm sorry Piccolo it's just that I have a lot on my mind," Gohan said. "Well if you ever get them out of your head, come get me, I felt like your heart wasn't in this match," Piccolo said, and flew towards the house. Gohan fallowed.  
  
  
  
Later it was late and Gohan was in the forest because he wanted to clear his mind. He was under a tree mediating. That's when he sensed Sasami energy. Without opening his eyes he said, "Hey Sasami, what's up?" "Tenchi sent me to find you because it's time to go to bed," she said in raspy voice. Gohan opened his eyes as soon he heard her raspy voice, which meant to him that she had a sore throat. "I still think you're sick Sasami you should go back and lie down. "Gohan I'm not sick okay," she said. But as soon as she finished that sentence the symptoms came back, ten times stronger. Sasami just couldn't keep on standing. Her head was throbbing, she felt as if she was in the middle of the desert and all of her strength seamed to have left her and she just fainted into Gohan's arms.  
  
"Sasami, Sasami, are you all right?" he asked in a very worried tone. "I don't think so, your were right there is something wrong with me," she said softly, and in her raspy voice. Gohan felt her forehead. She was burning up. "Aw man you have a terrible fever," Gohan said. Sasami started coughing. Gohan knew he needed to get her to Washu and fast. "By now everyone is asleep," Gohan, said. But then he heard Sasami's cough get worse. That's when he took action; he put Sasami in his arms and flew as fast he could to the house. When he got there, he kicked the door open, and looked around. Everyone was asleep either in his or her rooms or on the living room couch. Sasami was getting hotter by the minute. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed.  
  
That's when the house came to life, the lights came on everyone opened his or her eyes. "Kid, its 11:00 at night let us sleep," Ryoko said. "I need help," he said. Ryoko turned a light on and saw Sasami in his arms sweating. "What happened," was all she managed to say. Tenchi and Ayeka came downstairs. "Gohan what's with the yelling some people are trying to sleep you know," Ayeka said. "You don't understand," Gohan said. Ayeka saw Sasami in his arms and she looked horrible. "My goodness what happened?" she asked. "I'm not sure," Gohan said. Finally, Washu came out. "Kid you know some mad scientists were sleeping and having dreams about world domination," she said. Gohan rushed to her and showed her Sasami. "Hurry get her inside," Washu said.  
  
Gohan put her on a bed, and Washu started to examine her. "I think it would be best if you wait outside Gohan," Washu said. Gohan sighed and did as he was told. He sat down on the couch and buried his hands in his face, and sighed. Finally, he fell asleep. "Gohan, Gohan wake up," Washu said. Gohan opened his eyes. "Huh what happened?" he asked. Then he remembered what happened last night. "How is she?" Gohan asked. "Well her temperature is 107.99, and her throat is extremely red," Washu said. "Well what kind of sickness is it?" he asked. "It's a strong sickness, it's almost like it has a mind of its own. I've only seen this on Juri. Anyway, there are three stages to this sickness. First, it starts out weak and ignorable. Then, at stage two, their vision starts to get blurry, and they start collapsing a lot. Finally, all these symptoms become ten times stronger than the last two and whoever has it will be bad shape. It's lucky you got Sasami here so fast," Washu explained. Before Gohan could say anything else, Washu said, "You go and see her." "Thank you."  
  
Gohan walked into Sasami's room and saw her sleeping. But she didn't look comfortable, she shivering, and tossing and turning. Gohan walked out and took some extra blankets and put them on her. He smiled when he saw relax. Then she slowly woke up. "What happened where I am I," she asked. "Your in your room," Gohan answered. "What happened?" she asked again. "You fainted last night and I had to rush you here." "Thanks but I'm not that sick," Sasami said and she tried to get up, but she regretted it as soon as her head started throbbing and she felt extremely dizzy. Gohan lied her back down and said, "You have to take it easy for the next couple of days," he said. "How long are a couple of days?" Sasami asked. "Well, Washu said, one or two weeks," Gohan said. "I'll be sick for long?" she said. "Yeah, but I'm going to take care you I promise," Gohan said. "Thanks." Then she finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
AN: Well what do you know, it looks like Gohan going to take a break from training to take care of Sasami. Well it looks like he'll be doing for a whole week, and do you think he knows what he's doing? Well find out next time in the next chapter of The Gallio Saga! SEE YA!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	16. The Strange Vision

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Gohan was up early. He went in Sasami's room to check on her. He felt her forehead. It was still hot. So, he went to the kitchen and a got a cloth, and dipped it in cold water and placed it on Sasami's forehead to cool her down. As he looked her sleeping figure, he stroked he hair and said, "I hope that cloth works." Then, he walked out of the room and went outside to go fishing. Later everyone started to get up. When Ayeka got up, she looked at her sick sister who had a wet cloth on her forehead. "I wonder how did that get there," she said. She walked to Gohan and Piccolo's room and saw once again Gohan was missing. "That boy always runs off," she mumbled. "Who always runs off?" Tenchi asked. "Gohan he isn't in his again!" Ayeka yelled. "Shhhh, you better not wake up Sasami," Tenchi said.  
  
In the forest, Gohan found a lake with plenty of giant fish. So, he took off his clothes and dived in. He swam after the fishes and knocked them up out of the lake one at a time. He jumped out and said. "Looks like were having fish for at least a week." Then Gohan tied the fish together with some rope and dragged them to the house. 'Hmmm, since Sasami is sick, and hardly anyone can cook looks I have to do it. So lets see every time I bring home fish mom boils it for I'd say five minutes, then she lets it sit for a while. She then empties out the water and put the fish on the cutting board and cuts it up while adding salt, and some spices too,' Gohan thought remembering his mom's great cooking.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the house it was breakfast and there no food on the table and everyone was starving. "I'm so hungry," Ryoko complained. "Were all hungry Ryoko," Tenchi said. "Gohan is probably eating twice his weight in fruits," Ayeka said. "The kid was smart to bail out in times like this," Ryoko said. Piccolo on the other hand was just in the corner drinking water. Tenchi looked at him and said, "Your lucky to be a Namek you only need water." Then Gohan walked in with four giant fish. "Hi guys, you look thin," he said. "We've all been starving," Kiyone said. "Well I caught fish," Gohan said. "Yeah, but whose going to cook it?" Ryoko asked. "Well I can," Gohan said. "And what makes you think you can cook Gohan?" Ayeka asked. "Well I did remember my mom's recipe for fish," Gohan said. Then he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Cooking well this is new. The only time I cooked was when I was training for the Saiyans and was in the wilderness," Gohan said. "Okay first I need a pot," he said. He looked around but couldn't find any pot big enough for the giant fish. There was another problem he could hardly work a stove. 'Okay think, I know,' he thought. He went outside and gathered sticks. Then shot a very small ki blast, and it made a fire. Meanwhile everyone was watching. "What is he doing?" Ryoko asked. "Maybe he's combining what knows about the wilderness to cooking," Tenchi figured. Gohan dragged the fish towards the fire and threw it up in the air. He flew into the air and started to chop it into little pieces. Then he gathered more sticks and placed the fish pieces on them and then made a couple of holes in the ground to hold them in.  
  
  
  
Then he heard a faint cough. He flew on roof to Sasami's window and saw her coughing. She woke up a couple of minutes ago. When she finally stopped, she looked outside of her window and saw Gohan looking at her with worried eyes. "Hi Gohan," Sasami said in a raspy voice. "Your finally up," he said. "Yeah when I woke up I felt a cold cloth on my head. Was that you?" Sasami asked. "Yeah it was," Gohan said as he blushed a little and with his hand behind his head. "So who's cooking breakfast?" she asked. "Uh, me," Gohan said. "What is for breakfast?" Sasami asked. "Fish," Gohan said. "Oh okay, but when did you learn how to cook?" Sasami asked. "I remembered one of my mom's recipes," he said. Then Sasami started coughing. "Hey could I get you anything?" he asked. "Some tea would be nice," she said. "Okay," he said. He flew out the window to check on the fish. They were just about ready. He took them out of the holes and added salt and the other spices just like his mom did. Then he took one bit into it. To him it perfect just like how his mom's fish tasted. Then he took the fish and put them on the table.  
  
"What's that smell?" Ryoko asked as soon as she smelled the food. "Fish," Gohan said. They all dug in a tasted the fish. "This stuff is delicious!" Ayeka said. "Maybe a little too much salt," Ryoko said. "Yeah it was my first time cooking," Gohan said. "Yeah well it tastes great," Tenchi said. Then Gohan remembered Sasami asked for some tea. "How do you make tea?" he wondered. "What?" Tenchi asked. "Hey Tenchi could make Sasami some tea for me, I would do it, but I don't know how," Gohan said. "For Sasami, sure," Tenchi said. A couple of minutes later Tenchi came with a cup of tea. "Thanks," Gohan said. "Make sure she drinks plenty of this it will help with her sore throat," Tenchi advised. "Okay."  
  
  
  
Gohan walked upstairs and gave Sasami the tea. "It hurts when I sallow," Sasami said. "I think the tea will help," Gohan said. "Thank you," Sasami said. Then Ryo-Oki ran in and jumped on Sasami's shoulder. "Looks like Ryo-oki wants to be with you," Gohan smiled. Later, it was lunchtime, and they just ordered pizza. Meanwhile Gohan and Piccolo were mediating. "Gohan I've been sensing a strong energy coming from you," Piccolo said. "What do you mean Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Remember that battle with Watt?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah," Gohan said. "Well ever since you've healed I've been sensing a strong energy from you," Piccolo said. "Well that's really weird because I don't feel different," Gohan said. 'It must be dormant inside of him, but this energy even through it's dormant it too powerful to ignore,' Piccolo thought.  
  
  
  
Later Gohan was outside training some more. He then, used the tri form move to make another one of him. Gohan dodged the double's three punches and kicked him in the cheek. The double countered by punching Gohan in the stomach. Gohan tripped the double and kicked him in the back. The double flew into the air, but stopped him self and fried a Kame Ha me Ha wave. Gohan teleported behind the double and shouted out, "Masenko!" And the blast made the double go flying into a tree. Then he got up and disappeared, back in Gohan's body. Then he flew up to Sasami's window to check on her. He found her asleep with Ryo-Oki next to the bed.  
  
"Hey Ryo-Oki how is Sasami doing?" he asked. Ryo-Oki pointed at Sasami and pretended to drink something, and then she pretended to go to sleep. She then after a while opened her eyes and pretended to sit up in bed. But she held her head and fell back down. Gohan translated easily. "Your saying Sasami fell asleep after she drank the tea, then she got up after a while and tried to sit up in bed but couldn't because her hurt?" Gohan figured. Ryo-Oki nodded. "She should take it easy more," Gohan said. "Who should take it easy more?" Sasami asked. "Oh, hi Sasami, how are you feeling?" Gohan asked. "Well I think my fever went down a little," Sasami said feeling her forehead. Gohan felt her forehead. It was cooler than this morning. "Your right," Gohan said. "But my throat still hurts and I still get dizzy when I try to sit up," she said. "Well at least your fever is getting better," Gohan said.  
  
Meanwhile in space, Gallio was still having a little more trouble. "What's the status on the telaporter?" Gallio asked. "The telaporter is 45% completed sir," replied a soldier. "Good in four weeks I can send more soldiers down and kill those who are interfering with my plans!" Gallio shouted. "But who to send, I know who to send, he'll be so powerful that he'll make Watt look like a baby!" Gallio exclaimed. "Soon, it will be ready, soon,"  
  
  
  
A few days later to Gohan, Sasami was getting better. She could sit up without complaining about her dizziness, her fever was almost gone, and her sore throat was getting better too. Gohan brought up some food from breakfast. He found her standing up and looking out the window. "Hey I see you're getting better," Gohan said. "Gohan, I feel so much better today!" Sasami said. "Okay let's see," Gohan said, and he felt her forehead. "Whoa, your fever is practically gone!" Gohan said. "And I think my dizziness is gone too." "Well try to walk around a little bit," Gohan said. Sasami got up and started to walk around the room and, she wasn't dizzy. "Wow a couple of days ago you'd be on the ground," Gohan said. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asked. "Nah, just a observation," Gohan said. "I think by tomorrow I'll be better," Sasami said. "Yeah everyone is skin and bones without you," Gohan laughed. "Yeah I can imagine," Sasami laughed.  
  
The next morning Gohan was outside training. It looked like he was fighting someone invisible. Then he started to meditate, he was seeing something disturbing. He was seeing a dark man you couldn't see his face, he had Jurian clothes on him. His eyes were red and evil. Gohan saw he was destroying everything. He saw people suffering. He saw destruction only some kind of super demon was capable of. He saw the earth being turned into a wasteland and was destroyed. Gohan's eyes shot open. 'What did I just see, was kind of warning? And who was that man in black?' Gohan thought. Questions and more questions flew into his head about the vision he just had. "All that destruction, not even Cell could match up to all that destruction," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
Later Gohan walked in for breakfast, and saw Sasami in the kitchen. "I see your back in the swing of things," Gohan said. "Oh, hi Gohan, I just felt like myself this morning and I figured I guess I'm better," Sasami said. "Yeah I can tell," Gohan said. "Gohan I want to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick," Sasami said. "Your welcome, hey that's what friends are for," Gohan said. "Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well get a load of that Sasami is better. But what about that vision Gohan had, was it some kind of warning? And does Gohan really have another secret power inside of him? If so, will it help with trying to defeat Gallio? And will that telaporter really be in four weeks? I hope the gang won't be too rusty. All these questions answered in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! 


	17. Carnival

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 Carnival  
  
  
  
  
  
It was another normal day at the Masaki household. Kiyone was yelling at Miyoshi for causing them to be late all the time, Ayeka was watching a soap opera, Ryoko was harassing Tenchi, Sasami who was better, was cooking, and Gohan and Piccolo were out training. A couple of times you could hear explosions. Gohan was undergoing a very rough training course with Piccolo. This match was a lot harder and more like a battle of life and death. Piccolo didn't hold not even an inch of his power. Gohan quickly blocked one of Piccolo's attacks, but Piccolo didn't give a second to counter. Piccolo quickly punched him in the face and kicked Gohan into a tree.  
  
'Man what's up with Piccolo today?' Gohan thought. Piccolo teleported behind Gohan and elbowed him to the ground. Gohan slowly got up. He quickly punched Piccolo in the stomach, and then kicked him in the cheek. Piccolo extended his arm and grabbed Gohan by the neck. "Alright Piccolo you win," Gohan said. Piccolo smirked and let go, Gohan dropped to the ground. "You're a little weaker than before," Piccolo said. "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked. "Lately your fighting abilities are getting sloppy, maybe you're a little rusty," Piccolo said. "Yeah maybe. I'm not sure what happened, but Gallio hasn't sent another soldier down here, I wonder why?" Gohan said. "We've only defeated one of his top four soldiers why did he stop I wonder," Piccolo said. Then a huge loud noise came from nowhere. "Can we continue this conversation after breakfast I'm starving," Gohan said. Piccolo smirked and said, "You've defiantly inherited you're father's appetite Gohan."  
  
  
  
By the time they got back, breakfast just started. Gohan literally jumped in his spot and started eating like he was under a time limit. "I'm surprised he hasn't eaten us out of house and home yet," Tenchi said. "He didn't even change out of those ripped rags yet," Ayeka said. "That was great!" Gohan said after he had eaten. "I just can't get used to that," Kiyone said. "Yeah, he's eaten 20 bowls of food, and 15 plates," Washu said. "Sorry guys it's that I get so hungry after I train," Gohan said sheepishly. "Well he is his father's son," Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
Later Gohan went exploring with Sasami and Ryo-Oki. He said that there were so many places he hasn't seen yet after all this time. While they were walking, Sasami asked him a question. "Hey Gohan what happened after Watt blew away?" "Why do you ask?" Gohan said. "I just really want to know because I was really worried that you were dead." "Well let's see I can just barely remember," Gohan said remembering that day. "Well after that ball blew up I landed in a spot of the forest I haven't seen yet. I saw flashes of my life before my closed eyes. I didn't move muscle. Then my dad appeared in a dream I had, he told me to wake up, and surprisingly I did," Gohan said. "What happened to your dad?" Sasami asked. "He died a year ago," Gohan said sadly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan," Sasami said. "Yeah, but I know somewhere up there he's watching me, everything I do. I guess that's how he knew I was in danger. He's like a guardian," Gohan said. Later they found a clearing in the woods and sat down. "Boy, there sure are a lot of places to explore," Gohan said. "Yeah some these places I haven't been to yet," Sasami said. Back at the house, Tenchi was once again, Washu's "Guinea Pig." He had all these wires on him, and his tongue was sticking out thanks to a robotic arm, and all he on were his boxers. "Washu, how long is this going to take?" Tenchi asked. "Not too long," Washu said as she was typing. "You said that half a hour ago," Tenchi said. "You can't rush science," Washu said.  
  
"Come on what's this about anyway?" Tenchi asked. "I'm trying to figure out how you got to that new level of Light Hawk Wing," Washu said. "Come on Washu it was probably Tsunami," Tenchi said. "Tenchi I checked my files, that power came from you. Besides if it was Tsunami I would of sensed her." (I'm sure if that's right, but work with me here.) "Yeah well, I'm still not sure how I did it." "Tenchi if they're really are levels beyond that level it could really help in our fight against Gallio." "I only came in her to ask you what you're doing for the festival this year, it's coming up in three days," Tenchi said. "Saving the world is way more important than some festival!" Washu shouted. "Besides I'm doing my haunted house again," she said. "Washu that place could make a kid cause a whole ocean in his pants!" Tenchi shouted. "Well I'll turn it down a little," Wash said, and continued her tests.  
  
  
  
During lunch, Piccolo and Washu were outside talking. "How are things going with Tenchi?" Piccolo asked. "Well as many tests I do he just can't seem to go to that new level of Light Hawk Wings. It seems that he just forgot how he did, he can go to the first level of Light Hawk Wings no problem, but this one it might take a while." "A while maybe to long," Piccolo said. "So how things with Gohan?" "He has a great power in him. But he just doesn't sense it, and his fighting abilities are dropping too he's just to busy playing around," Piccolo said. "Well girls can have that effect on a kid," Washu said. "Those have great powers in them and they don't even know it," Piccolo said. "It might take some time for them to bring it out." Washu said. "Yeah I guess."  
  
  
  
Three days later the carnival started. While everyone, including Piccolo had a booth to take care of; Gohan was inside the house waiting for Sasami. "Hey Gohan I'm ready," she said. Gohan looked at her. 'Man she looks really good tonight,' he thought. "So, uh. Let's go," Gohan said at a loss of words. "Boy this festival looks great," Gohan said looking at all the great stuff. "Hey you two," Tenchi said. "Hey Tenchi, what are you doing?" Gohan asked. "I have a fishing booth, you take these nets and catch the fish in water and you keep them," Tenchi explained. "You two want to try?" he asked. "Sure," they both said. To Gohan this was pretty hard, but caught on after a while. When they were done, they both had a plastic of water full of goldfish. "You two did great," Tenchi said. "Thanks," they both said.  
  
  
  
Then, they saw Ryoko who looked like she had a fishing booth too. "Hey Ryoko," Sasami said. "Well you kids want to try out my booth?" she asked. "Didn't you try this last year and they closed it down?" Sasami asked. "Well this time it perfectly safe," Ryoko reassured them. "Well okay, Gohan do you want to try this out?" Sasami asked. "Yeah sure," Gohan said. "Then you'll need this," Ryoko said, and put a scuba mask on him. "Jump in," she said. "Ryoko my hand can barely fit in there," Gohan said. "Come on kid, it looks like that," Ryoko said, and she pulled him in the water. Gohan was surprised at first when he hit the water; he thought he would hit his head. But when he opened his eyes, it looked like he was in a lake. Gohan swam down a little, when he saw a giant fish he stopped. 'How can she fit such a big fish in here?' he thought. 'Man it's dark, I can barely see my hand in front of my face, looks like I'll have to make light,' he thought and went Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the surface Ryoko and Sasami saw the golden glow. "Ryoko how did you do that?" Sasami asked. "Do what?" "Make a lake in this small pool?" "Oh it's simple really, the lake is in another dimension, like Washu's lab, and the bath we have," Ryoko explain. "He sure has been down there a while," Sasami said. Gohan on the other hand saw the fish and swam up to it. The fish charged, but Gohan did an uppercut on the fish. The fish started to sink; Gohan quickly grabbed it by the tail, and jumped out. "Boy that fun!" he said. "Glad to see you enjoyed it," Ryoko said.  
  
  
  
"Hey it's Washu let's go see what her booth is," Sasami said. "Okay." "Hey Washu," Sasami greeted. "Hey kids," Washu said. "Welcome to my fun house," she said. "A fun house come on Gohan it will be fun," Sasami said. "Okay." When they walked through the door, it was nothing but darkness. "This doesn't seem very fun," Gohan said. They walked for a while then they started falling. When they stopped, they were on a bridge over boiling lava. "Boy Washu has a weird sense of fun," Gohan said. "I think we have to walk across the bridge," Sasami said. While they were walking the rope snapped and the bridge fell. Gohan grabbed Sasami and flew as fast as he could back up. Then some rocks started to fall towards them. Gohan blasted away as many as he could, but there were too many. Then they started falling towards the lava. Finally, they landed back at the festival.  
  
  
  
"So how was it?" Washu asked. "You really have a weird taste of fun," Gohan said rubbing his head. "Glad to see you two enjoyed it," she said. "So what do you want do next Sasami?" Gohan asked. "I know how about we go get something to eat," she suggested. "Yeah sure I'm getting kinda hungry myself," Gohan said. "I'm surprised your stomach hasn't gone off yet," Sasami said. "Hey there's Miyoshi and Kiyone," Gohan said. "Hey you two," Kiyone said. "What will it be?" Miyoshi asked. "What do you serve?" Gohan asked. "Beef noodles," Kiyone said. "Okay I'll take 21 packs of beef noodles, what about you Sasami?" Gohan asked. "I'll just have one," she said. "Okay 22 beef noodles coming up, good thing I bought extra ingredients," Kiyone said.  
  
  
  
When there food was finished they two sat down and chowed down. "Man this good," Gohan said with food in his mouth. "You know, you shouldn't eat so fast," Sasami said. So far, Gohan ate 13 boxes of the stuff. " Yeah, but this is so good," Gohan said throwing another box on the ground. When they were done, they walked around more. "I wonder Ayeka's booth is?" Sasami wondered. "I wonder what Piccolo's booth is going to be?" Gohan said. Then they heard Ayeka laughing. They saw her at some kind of shooting booth and Ryoko dolls were the targets. "It figures," Sasami sighed. Then Gohan saw Piccolo who had a shooting booth too, but the guns were missing. "Hey Piccolo where the guns for your booth?" Gohan asked. "You don't need them," Piccolo smirked. "Then how are you going to shoot the targets?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
"With your finger," Piccolo said. "Uh." "You blast the things with your energy," Piccolo said. "Piccolo are you crazy? What if all these people see?" Gohan asked. "Don't worry so do want to try it or not, there's a prize if you get all them," Piccolo said. Pointing at a Dende doll. "How did you make a Dende doll?" Gohan asked. "Washu," he said simply. "Makes sense," Gohan said. "Okay I'll give it a try," Gohan said making his finger look like a gun. Then the targets came up. One line had Raddiz, Vegeta, Nappa, and the Sibermen. The next line had Freiza, and the Ginyu Force. The Third line Had Garlic Jr, and his men. The fourth line had Android 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, and Cell.  
  
  
  
"Weird targets," Gohan, said. Then the targets started to move. "Okay here I go," Gohan said, and fired at a thin ki blast at the Raddiz figure. It got blown back. Then he aimed for Vegeta. Another bull's eye. Gohan kept getting Bull's eyes until the last target reminded, the Cell target. He shot another thin ki blast it missed. Then he tried another one it missed again. Gohan kept on firing and firing until Piccolo said, "You have one more shot Gohan make good." Gohan carefully aimed, fallowing the target with his gun like finger, and then when he had the perfect angle, he fired. Then it was a bull's eye! "Gohan this is yours," Piccolo said and handed him the Dende doll. "You won Gohan," Sasami said. "Uh Sasami I want you to have this doll I won, I don't really need it," Gohan said and handed Sasami the doll. "Thanks Gohan," Sasami said and gave him hug. Gohan blushed heavily and said, "Your welcome."  
  
Later the festival was over. Everyone was in the living room counting the money they all made. "I made a lot money," Tenchi said, "How did you guys do?" "Miyoshi and I actually made some this time, and we ran out of food too," Kiyone said. "Yeah partly because a lot of people like beef noodles, and since Gohan and Sasami came, and Gohan ordered 21 boxes," Miyoshi said. "I didn't make that much," Ryoko said. "Probably because your booth was a safety hazard," Ayeka said. "And like you weren't acting like a maniac shooting at all those dolls!!!" Ryoko shouted. "I don't really need money," Piccolo said. "Come on Piccolo you had to of made some money," Tenchi said. Piccolo reached in a compartment of his cape and took out all this money. "How did you get so much?" Ryoko asked. "A lot kids wanted to see if I was real then when tried to shot the targets I mentally shot them myself. Then their moms gave me extra for showing them a great time." "Boy you sure have that effect on kids," Washu said. "Speaking of kids, where are Gohan and Sasami?" Tenchi asked. "I think they went to bed as soon as they came in," Kiyone said  
  
Meanwhile, while Gohan slept like a log, Sasami was still awake looking at the doll Gohan gave her. "He sure did showed me a great time at the festival," she said. "Good night Gohan."  
  
  
  
AN: well there, you go chapter 17 up. And in the next chapter, is going to be slightly different. 


	18. Dimention Change

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 Dimension Change  
  
  
  
  
  
For everyone at the Misaki household it was a normal day, but for Gohan and Tenchi today was the most brutal. Piccolo kept on sparring with Gohan until he was too tried to walk. Washu would always keep Tenchi in the lab until dinner. And to make things even worse, Tenchi's grandfather would always attack him every time he had a chance. Then one day Gohan and Tenchi crawled into the house, and plopped themselves on the couch. "What's up with Piccolo and Washu?" Gohan asked. "I don't know, I guess they see something in us that not even ourselves can see," Tenchi said. "I guess you might be right, but the question is what?" Gohan asked. "Oh, Tenchi," Washu said. Tenchi sighed and said, "Coming." "Gohan." "Coming Piccolo."  
  
  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is Washu," Tenchi said. "Tenchi that power you used to kill Watt could really helpful in our fight against Gallio," Washu said. "Washu I don't even know how I did that," Tenchi said. "Let me ask you this Tenchi, what where you thinking while you were falling?" Washu asked. "My mother mostly, and what the last thing she said to me," Tenchi said. "What else?" "Uh, what would happen if Watt got to you guys I couldn't bear it," Tenchi said. "So if you mix those together you get that level of Light Hawk Wings, try it Tenchi," Washu said. "Okay I'll try," Tenchi sighed. He remembered what his mother said to him, but he just couldn't get what would happen if Watt got to them in his head. He couldn't get it back in his head. "Sorry Washu I just can't get it back in my head," Tenchi said. "It's okay, you can go now," Washu said.  
  
  
  
Outside Gohan was having the same problem. "Okay Gohan I want you to think about all the battles you've been all the people you've lost, and could of lost, maybe that will be enough to get your power out," Piccolo said. "Okay," Gohan said. He started to power up. Thinking about all the battles, he's been in. He was now at Super Saiyan two. He thought about all of his recent battles. His hair started to get longer, but it was only for second, then he just stopped and fell. "Shoot that was too close, the power was just too great for him to keep going," Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Gohan woke up, it was dinnertime, he ran to the too the house, sat in his normal seat and ate. Then he had to take a bath. When he got there, he saw Tenchi in the tub, and Nobayouki feeling the walls. "Uh. what's you dad doing?" Gohan asked. "He feeling for some kind of crack in the wall," Tenchi sighed "Why?" "The girls are over there," Tenchi said. "Okay," Gohan said still a little confused. Then all of a sudden water was everywhere in the bathroom, it was like an ocean. Tenchi pointed up signaling that they should to swim to the surface. The three swam and swam until they reached the top.  
  
"The kitchen how did I get in the kitchen sink?" Nobayouki said. When Tenchi and Gohan reached the surface, they were a little confused. "Where is this place?" Gohan asked. "I not sure," Tenchi said. When they turned around what they saw would probably stick in their minds until they were old men. They saw Ryoko without a towel on. (I'm not sick or anything, I just thought that would be funny.) "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled, and ran out of the bath. "What's up with Ryoko why doesn't she have a towel on!" Gohan yelled. "You see Ryoko thinks that towels are useless," Tenchi sighed. Then Nobayouki walked in. "I still don't understand how I ended up in the sink, you two look like you've seen a ghost," he said. "Yeah, a ghost called Ryoko," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
The next day there was a huge exploding sound coming from Washu's lab. Everyone rushed in to see what was wrong. "I'VE DONE IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" she bellowed. "Oh, no another crazy invention," Kiyone sighed. "This everyone is my dimension tuner 2! It can transport you to any spot in the world! And make it anyway you want!" Washu said. "Okay but you tried this before and it was overloaded," Ryoko said. "Because SOMEBODY, had to mess WITH IT!" Washu shouted. "This time I installed a security system," Washu said. "Hey where's Miyoshi?" Gohan asked. "Uh, Oh," Kiyone said. "Hey what does this button do?" Miyoshi asked about to press a red button. Washu panicked and got her in a headlock. "If you touch any thing I'll never forgive you!" she yelled. "I just want to see what it does," Miyoshi asked. "Well you have a habit of messing up my inventions," Washu said. While Miyoshi was waving her hands, she hit red button that activated it.  
  
  
  
The machine started to shake. "You idiot you activated it!" Washu shouted. "Is that bad?" Miyoshi asked. "YES IT IS BAD IT'S STILL IN THE TESTING STAGES YOU AIRHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Washu bellowed. Then a portal came up in the lab. "Listen here everyone, were all going to different parts of the world in different worlds. Find a way to survive until I come and get you," Washu insurrected. Then all of them got blown into the portal. Gohan and Piccolo tried fling out but the wind was too great. Eventually they all got separated.  
  
  
  
When Gohan woke up, he looked around and saw he was in a forest. "Hey this place looks just like home," he said. He started to run around, jumping from tree to tree, jumping off of cliff, just exploring and having the time of his life. Then he sensed energy. "What's that?" he asked. He ran towards place where he was sensing it. After much running, he found where the signal he was getting at its strongest point. He went some bushes and saw Sasami on the ground unconscious, she was next to a lake with Ryo- Oki besides her. He picked Sasami up and got some water from the lake, and put it in her mouth. Sasami slowly opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Gohan said. "Gohan, where are we?" Sasami asked. "I guess in some kind of forest," Gohan said. "Well what are we going to do now?" Sasami asked. "I guess we have to do what Washu said, find out a way to survive until she finds us and takes us back," Gohan said. "Well, what do we do first?" Sasami asked. "First we have to find a shelter to spend the night in," Gohan said. So then, he picked her up, and Ryo-Oki was on her shoulder(still out cold.) and they flew off. They both scanned the area and looked for a shelter. "Hey Gohan how about that cave right there," Sasami said pointing a cave. "I guess that'll do," Gohan said, and he landed in front of the cave. They looked around the cave, and saw that it had a wall, and you couldn't go any deeper. "Well this will do," Gohan said.  
  
"Now what?" Sasami asked. "Well.." Gohan said trying to remember how he survived in the wilderness for six months. "Oh, yeah now I remember, we have to make a fire," Gohan said. So then, he flew off getting things to build a fire with. "I wonder how long are we going to be here?" Sasami wondered. When Gohan came back, he had a handful of sticks and set them on the ground. Then he fired a tiny ki blast. It was so small that it was microscopic. Then the sticks started to burn and it made a fire. Later it was nighttime and they went sleep, only Sasami wasn't used to sleeping on rocks, or a hard floor. "Can't sleep either," Gohan said. "No." "Well I wouldn't blame you it's hard to sleep in the wilderness, and on a hard floor," Gohan said. "Gohan how long do think we'll have to stay here?" Sasami asked. "Well I'm sure, it could be a day, a month, a year, it really hard to say," Gohan said. "Well I don't care if it's two years," Sasami said. "Huh?" "I like being around you, I wouldn't care if we stayed here all our lives, just as long you're here with me," Sasami said putting her head on his shoulder, then she fell asleep. Gohan laid her down, then went out of the cave, and got some leaves, and then he put them under her , so she wouldn't have to sleep on rocks.  
  
The next morning Sasami woke up, and saw leaves under her. She also saw Gohan was missing. "I wonder where could he be," she said. Gohan was out training. Firing ki blasts at water, making water walls. He also was sparring with a clone he made with the split ability. When he was done, he floated down, and went fishing, and caught 14 fish. "I guess that will be enough, even though I'll still probably be hungry," he said. He put the fish on a stick and flew back. When he got back, Sasami was waiting for him. "Hey morning," Gohan greeted. "Morning. And thanks for the leaf bed," she said. "Your welcome, here I brought you breakfast," Gohan said handing her the fish he caught. "Thanks," she smiled and they both ate their breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: well there, you go, Gohan and Sasami are stuck in another world, but they don't mind. But what about the others are they happy? And what about Gallio, the month is almost over, and will the gang be back for the threats coming up? Find out next chapter of the Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	19. Home Again

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 Home Again  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a few days after Gohan, Sasami and Ryo-Oki arrived in the forest. They all seemed very happy. "Morning Gohan," Sasami said when she woke up one day. "Oh morning," Gohan said. "I'm going to get us some breakfast, fell free to explore a little while I'm gone," Gohan said. "Okay." Then he flew off. "Come on Ryo-Oki," Sasami said, and the two of them walked around the forest. Gohan flew to a tree, and gathered berries, apples, bananas, and other things. Over the past couple of days, Gohan was getting a little thin; he wasn't eating as much as he would of back home. While Sasami was walking, she heard a whimper. She walked to where she heard it. She saw a wolf cub walking around in circles whimpering.  
  
  
  
"Aw poor thing must of lost its mother," Sasami said. "Maybe we could take the cub back with us, and wait for its mother to find her cub," Sasami suggested. So, she walked over to the cub, and when the cub saw her, it growled a little growl. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Sasami said. For some reason the wolf cub understood, and it ran into Sasami's arms. "Okay Ryo-oki let's go back to the cave," Sasami said. Then they heard something. It became louder every second. Then it came out, a Saber- toothed Tiger!  
  
The tiger was pounce on them, until something struck it in mid air. It was Gohan. "How did you know we were here?" Sasami asked. "I could a growl while I was flying, and I decided to check it out," Gohan said. "Thanks," Sasami said. The tiger who still wanted the cub charged. Gohan quickly grabbed its long fangs and spun around, finally, he threw the tiger far away. "Gohan I found this wolf cub, I think it got separated from its mother," Sasami said showing him the cub. Gohan took it and looked it. "It has defiantly lost its mother, the cub is very thin, and it whimpering a lot," Gohan said. "Could we take it back with us until its mother comes?" Sasami asked. "I guess we could," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
After a while the four of them were used to this forest it was like a second home. Or in Gohan's case a third home. All four of them were always out exploring and spending a lot of time together. The cub on the other hand grew attached to them. Sasami even named it, Joey. Joey liked running around with Ryo-Oki, and play fighting too. Even though Ryo-Oki wasn't much of a fighter. Gohan and Sasami have gotten quite attached to each other too. For some reason whenever Gohan was alone with her he would stutter a lot and blush a lot too he had no idea why. It was the same thing with Sasami also.  
  
  
  
One day the two of them were fishing. Their poles were made with reeds, and some vines as rope. "Hey Gohan how long have we been here?" Sasami asked. "Uh. four weeks I guess," Gohan said. "Really? It only seems like we've been here a week," Sasami said. "Yeah, uh I guess," Gohan said blushing a little. So far, they caught 13 fish, and not too far away Joey and Ryo-Oki were watching. "Looks like those like each other Ryo-Oki," Joey said. (In animal talk!) "Yeah so let's help them out," Ryo-Oki said.  
  
So then the two them run to them, then started to chase each other around Gohan and Sasami. "Hey come on you two stop that," Sasami said. When they two them reached out their hands too pick up Joey and Ryo-Oki, they quickly ran in opposite directions so their hands touched. "Nice plan Joey," Ryo-Oki said. Meanwhile Gohan quickly pulled back his hand, and blushed heavily. "Sorry," he said. "That's okay," Sasami said blushing also. That night after they ate Sasami, Joey, and Ryo-Oki went to sleep. Gohan was outside thinking watching the stars. 'I hope mom is taking my disappearance well,' Gohan thought. 'I wish I could figure out how to get back, but wait the family I've made here?' He thought looking over at Sasami's sleeping figure. 'Why can't life be easier.' He sighed and went to bed.  
  
The next morning it was raining, it was like a hurricane. "Looks like I can't go fishing," Gohan said. The sudden coldness woke up Sasami, Ryo- Oki and Joey. "It's so cold," Sasami said. "Get closer to the fire then," Gohan said. "Looks like were stuck inside," Sasami said putting her hands in front of the fire. "Yeah and I guess Ryo-Oki and Joey will be restless," Gohan said sitting down next to her. And for some strange reason, Gohan was nervous. 'What the heck is the matter with me, I'm just sitting next to Sasami for Pete's sake!' Gohan yelled at himself. "So what do we do?" Sasami asked. "Well I don't really know," Gohan said. Later Gohan was training, and Sasami was playing with Ryo-Oki and Joey. Then all of a sudden there was huge bang. It made Sasami, Ryo-Oki, and Joey jump. "What the heck was that!" Gohan shouted. Joey went up to the entrance of the cave, and he started barking.  
  
"Joey what's wrong?" Sasami asked. "Oh my gosh," she said. "What is it?" Gohan asked. "The forest is on fire!" Sasami exclaimed. "Oh man we have to help those animals!" Gohan said. Sasami nodded. Gohan flew off to try and put out the fire as best as he could, Sasami went to help the animals, so did Ryo-Oki and Joey. Gohan did the thing where wind comes out of his hands. (If you saw Tree Of Might, you'll know what I'm talking about.) That caused a lot of flames to go out. Sasami grabbed some animals and got them to safer spot. Ryo-Oki transformed into the giant rabbit and lifted a tree of a bear, who was protecting her cubs. Joey pulled out a rabbit and her family. The four worked so hard, but the fire eventually was out after three hours. Then, the four of them met back up in the cave. "What a night," Gohan sighed. "Gohan you have some burns on your arm," Sasami said. Gohan looked at his arm, and saw that it had some burns on it. "Oh, yeah I guess I got a little too close to a flame," Gohan said. "You should cover that up before it worse," Sasami advised. "Can we do that in the morning I'm beat," Gohan said, and laid down and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning the four of them heard barking. They got up and saw Joey running around in circles barking. "Joey what is it?" Sasami asked. Then they saw it, it was a wolf, and it had to be Joey's mother if the wolf made him that happy. Joey ran up to the wolf and ran around in circles. The wolf sniffed and Joey, then she licked him. "That has to be his mother," Gohan said. Then, the two wolfs started to walk away, but Joey looked back, and ran to Sasami. She picked him up, and Joey licked her cheek. He did the same thing to Gohan, and Ryo-Oki. "Looks like Joey is going back home," Sasami said. "And so will you three," said a voice. Then Washu appeared out of nowhere with a giant computer. "Washu!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"Looks like you three survived well," Washu said. "At least one group did well." "What are you talking about?" Sasami asked. "Every group when I came to pick them up were skin and bones, except Piccolo of course," Washu said. "Yeah well we were fine," Gohan said. "Alright are you guys ready to go home," Washu said, and she started typing on her computer. "Looks like were finally going home," Gohan said. "Yeah I guess." Then everything started to disappear, the trees, the sky, everything. Sasami held Gohan's hand at the last minute. Gohan did the same, and they laced their fingers together.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in space. "Sir the telaporter is fixed sir, we should be able to send someone down by tomorrow," a soldier reported to Gallio. "Excellent," Gallio said. 'I hope you goddesses had a good break because Gallio is coming back to town!'  
  
  
  
"It feels so nice to be in the bath again," Ayeka sighed. "Yeah and so soothing," Ryoko said. "It was horrible on that island," Ryoko said. "You try living in the desert!" Ayeka said. "Hey I wonder where Sasami is," Kiyone said. "She's probably somewhere," Washu said. Sasami was in her secret place thinking about the great time she had with Gohan in the forest. "Hey," Gohan said, from a branch he was sitting on. "Hi," Sasami smiled. "I had a good time with you in the forest," she said. "Yeah me too, I guess it was easier than I thought it would be," Gohan said. "Hey catch," Gohan said, and threw her an apple. She caught and smiled. And they ate the apple while watching the sunset.  
  
  
  
AN: There you go. There home again. But tomorrow isn't going to be too much fun. Because Gallio fixed his telaporter and is going to use it to send another one of his top soldiers. Tenchi and the gang barely beat Watt, can they handle this new threat? Find out in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. See ya! ^_^ 


	20. The Deadly Poisoin

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 The Deadly Poison  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Today was the day. Today was the day when Gallio could use his telaporter again. "Who should we send down this time sir?" asked a soldier. "Halker." Gallio said simply. "Watt's sister?" the soldier said. "Yes she has a right to avenge her brother, besides I will only use my three top soldiers only if she is defeated," Gallio said. "Plus she is a lot stronger than Watt," Gallio added. "Yes sir I will summon her at once," the soldier said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later a woman with a golden sword, black robes, hair Ryoko's and marks on her cheek came with three other men. "Welcome Halker," Gallio greeted. "I came as soon I got the message is my brother dead?" she asked. "Yes it's true," Gallio said. Halker smirked and said, "Fool, killed by an earthling, but what kind of earthling can generate that much power?" Halker asked. "I'm not sure, but I want you to go Earth, kill the one who killed your brother, and bring me the goddesses," Gallio said. "How will I know what these goddesses look like?" Halker asked. "Here I'll give a scouter it can detect any type of energy the goddesses are giving off," Gallio said handing her a scouter. "Remember I'm not one of your soldiers so this will come with a price," Halker said. "Fine we'll discuss that later, just go to Earth!" Gallio shouted. "And take your men with you, you'll need them." "Come on boys," Halker said going towards the telaporter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, it was a regular day. "Morning Sasami," Gohan greeted. "Morning Gohan," Sasami said. "Could you go get a fish?" she asked. "Sure how big?" Gohan asked. "On the small side," Sasami said. "Okay I'll be back," Gohan going to the lake. Later when he came out he had a big fish, but in his opinion, it was small. When he reached the bank, he sensed three strong energies. 'Three, no four strong energies, close, I can't get an exact location, must be masking it,' Gohan thought. Then a strong force kicked him in the air. Another one, punched him higher in the air, and last one knocked him back to the ground. "What the heck was that!" Gohan said. Then he heard laughter around him. He saw a man with blue skin, and green Saiyan armor. He saw a man with purple skin, with green Saiyan armor on, and finally he saw a guy with red skin, and green Saiyan armor on.  
  
  
  
"Well what do we have here a kid," the blue skinned one said. "Yes by his power he couldn't have killed Watt," the purple one said. "Maybe he'll know who killed Watt," the red one said. Gohan slowly got up. "Who are you guys?" he asked. "We are Halker's personal soldiers!" they all shouted and attacked. Gohan quickly got in fighting stance, he quickly dodged the blue skinned guy's attack, and kicked him in the stomach. Gohan blocked the purple guy's attack, and elbowed him in the cheek. Finally, Gohan kicked the red guy before he could make an attack.  
  
"This kid is strong," the blue one said. "Yes a good fighter even through he's only a kid," the purple one said. "Could he be a Saiyan?" the red one said. The blue one checked his scouter. "He couldn't be a Saiyan his power level is only 70." "Maybe it's broken," the red one said. "If you guys are done chattering can we finish this while we're still young," Gohan said. "Saiyan or no Saiyan this kid is dead!" the purple one said. All three charged again. Gohan blocked their shots easier this time. He flew in the air, and the three fallowed. Gohan fired three ki blasts at them. They all blocked them, but they saw that Gohan disappeared. "Where did that brat go!" the red one shouted. "Right here." Gohan then elbowed the red one in the head, knocking him down.  
  
The purple on attacked Gohan from the side, but Gohan quickly teleported behind him, and kicked him in the back. The blue one attacked from behind. Gohan flew higher in the air. The blue one fallowed. Gohan fired a ki blast, but the blue one blocked it. Gohan quickly teleported behind him, and kicked him, knocking him down. Gohan landed with his arms folded.  
  
"This brat has to be a Saiyan," the red one said. "But how no Saiyan we've ever faced was this powerful," the purple one said. "I'll check the scouter again," the blue said. "This makes no sense the stupid thing still says 70!" he exclaimed. "That's because he must be hiding it," a female voice said from above. Everyone looked up and saw Halker. "Mistress Halker," all three said, and bowed. "Like said this is no ordinary Saiyan," she said. "Who are you?" Gohan asked. "My name is Halker sister of Watt," she said. "Watt's sister!" Gohan exclaimed. "I see you've heard of my brother, I guess he made a name for himself getting killed by an Earthling how stupid is he!" Halker said. "Euirka, Julima, Rerive, go and find the goddesses so Gallio can pay us, I'll take care of this kid," Halker said. "Yes mistress," they both said and flew off.  
  
Back at the Masaki household, it was breakfast. "Where is that boy! This the third time that he's done this, I think he's doing it on purpose!" Ayeka said. "Come on Ayeka maybe Gohan has done this three times it doesn't mean that he's doing it on purpose," Tenchi said. "Sasami are you sure you just asked him to get a fish?" Kiyone asked. "Yeah and that was half an hour ago," Sasami said "The first time the kid has done this he came back all bruised, maybe he's run into trouble," Ryoko said. "I'm going to find him," Sasami said, and then she was out the door, before anybody could say anything else.  
  
Gohan charged at Halker. Halker just stepped out the way, and kneed Gohan in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back. Gohan tired to trip her, but Halker just kept on lifting her legs up. He tired firing a ki blast, but Halker slapped it away. 'Okay this might take a while,' Gohan thought. "This can't be the one who killed my brother," Halker said. "That's because I didn't kill your brother," Gohan said. "Even if you didn't I'll fight you for the sport of it," Halker said. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan. "Yes you are a Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, maybe this won't be sport after all," Halker said.  
  
Gohan charged, and punched Halker in the check, then kicked her in the stomach. Halker stepped back. "I see your power increased in that form, but I have that ability too," Halker said. She started to power up, as she powered up Halker started to grow short fangs. Her hair became longer. Her muscles were five times larger than before. Her eyes were now red, and a bluish purple glow was around her. "I've never seen a transformation like that before," Gohan said. "That's because I am stronger than my puny little brother," Halker said. Gohan charged, and tried a kick, but Halker ducked, and punched Gohan in the back. Gohan tried five punches, but Halker blocked all of them, and punched Gohan three times in the cheeks. Gohan tried a punch, but Halker caught it. Gohan couldn't break free of her grip. He tried another punch, but Halker caught it. Halker's strong grip was too strong for Gohan to break free from.  
  
"Look at you pathetic, you can't even break free from my grip," Halker said. "Fine I'll let go," she said, and let go. Gohan rubbed his wrists for a while. Then charged. Halker jumped, and kicked Gohan in the chin. Gohan fell on his back. He cupped his hands together, and chanted, "Kame Ha Me HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blue ki blast was heading straight towards Halker. But she drew her sword, and cut the blast in tow different ones and they flew in different directions. "No way!" Gohan said. "Gohan where are you!" Sasami yelled. She saw the Kame Ha Me Ha wave come from behind the bushes. She looked through and saw Gohan in his Super Saiyan form, in fighting stance. She saw him face a woman with hair like Ryoko's in fact she looked like Nagi.  
  
Halker turned her head and saw Sasami behind the bushes. Gohan sensed Sasami's energy and knew what Halker was thinking. "Don't even think about," he said coldly. Halker went towards the bushes, but at the last minute, Gohan kicked her in the cheek. "Sasami what are you doing here, get back to the house!" Gohan said. 'This kid might be tougher to beat than I thought. That last kicked took a lot out of me. I need time to heal, get stronger, I know how to get the time I need,' Halker smirked. She started to go towards the bushes again. Gohan charged. Halker pulled out a needle from her belt, jumped in the air, and threw it in the back of Gohan's neck.  
  
  
  
Gohan removed the needle from his neck. "What's this?" he asked. "A poison dart," Halker said simply. "It's called Greako. It goes straight to your heart infecting it with a dangerous heart virus, then you will die painfully," Halker explained. "Poison!" Gohan said. "I have the antidote," Halker said holding up a bottle. "You want the antidote, bring me the two goddesses at noon tomorrow. If you come empty handed you'll have to fight to get the antidote," Halker said. "Twenty four hours, that a lot of time to say goodbye!" Halker laughed and flew off.  
  
  
  
"Gohan what are you going to do?" Sasami asked. "I don't know I'll have no other choice but to fight her," Gohan said. "But you could get Washu to make you an antidote," Sasami said. "Yeah that solves the poison problem, but what about this crazy woman? She has to be stopped and I'm going to do it," Gohan said. "But what if it's a trap?" Sasami asked. "I'll just have to take my chances," Gohan said. "Gohan you have to tell someone about this," Sasami said. "They'll all just get too worried about me, and never let me outside again," Gohan said.  
  
When they got back, everyone was at the door waiting for them. "Where have you've been Gohan?" Ayeka asked. When Gohan looked in her eyes, he thought he saw his mom for a while. He sweat dropped and said, "Just around." The next morning Gohan felt like his heart was on fire. It hurt like anything. His muscles just stopped working he couldn't move. The pain was almost paralyzing him. 'It's the poison,' he thought. He had to power up the shake the poison out temporarily. 'This will all be over at noon,' he thought. As the day rolled on Gohan's heart became worse and worse. Then at 11:58 he went out the door saying, "I'm going to train for a while." When got to where Halker was he landed. "Well looks like you've decided to fight," Halker said. "Big mistake through, it would been a lot easier if you just brought me the goddesses." "Let's just get this over with," Gohan said powering up to Super Saiyan. Then he charged with all his might.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Can Gohan defeat Halker? And he does is there really an antidote? And if he does defeat Halker who will the next soldier be? Find out in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! See Ya! ^_^ 


	21. Gohan vs Halker

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 Gohan vs. Halker  
  
  
  
Gohan charged with all of his might, with Halker in his sights, but then something strong kicked him in his chest. It was Euirka, the blue one. And around him were the purple one Julima, and the red one Rerive. "Well if it isn't the young Saiyan," Julima said. "Let's kill him!" Julima said. "Can we Mistress?" Rerive asked. "Have fun," Halker said. The three charged, Gohan got in a fighting stance, and gripped his heart. 'The poison is getting stronger, I don't know how long I can last,' Gohan thought. When he came back to reality, Euirka punched him in the stomach, Julima punched him in the face, and Rerive got him in a full nelson. "Free hits!" he laughed. Euirka, and Julima started to punch Gohan rapidly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the Masaki household, it was almost lunch, Sasami was making it, but she wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing. 'Gohan I hope you'll be alright, Please come back,' she thought. "Hey kid what's up?" Washu asked. "Washu there's something you have to know," Sasami sighed. "What?" "I know Gohan wouldn't want me to tell anyone, but this is important," Sasami said. "Sasami what is it?" Washu asked. "You see," she began.  
  
Meanwhile at the battle, Gohan was in bad shape. "Oh come on we thought you'd be more fun than this," Euirka said. "Maybe we beat all the fight out of him," Rerive said. "Let's finish him," Julima said. Rerive increased his grip on Gohan. Gohan yelled out in pain, the heart poison was getting stronger. 'I have to finish this before I run out of power,' Gohan thought. He head butted Rerive in the face. When Rerive let go, Gohan kicked him in the stomach. Euirka, and Julima charged. Gohan teleported behind them and punched them in the backs. Rerive fired a ki blast. Gohan flew in the air, the three fallowed. They attacked from all sides. Gohan held out his arms, and fired three powerful ki blasts. Rerive tried to hold one, but the blast was too strong, and he was vaporized. Euirka tried to dodge, but Gohan made it fallow him, and the blast finally got him. The ki blast that headed towards Julima went right through him, and he fell and landed at Halker's feet.  
  
"Mistress please help me," he said weakly. "Useless," Halker mumbled. Then, she grabbed his arm, and threw him in the air, and fired a ki blast at him, which vaporized him. "Looks like it's just me and you kid," Halker said. "You're just as cold hearted as your brother, you don't even have mercy on your own men!" Gohan shouted. "Looks like you're in the fighting sprit," Halker said. "I'm glad you're amused," Gohan said, power up. "I am I want to see the power that has delayed Gallio's progress," Halker said. "Then I won't disappoint you!" Gohan shouted now in Super Saiyan level two. Gohan charged, and punched Halker two times in the cheeks, then kicked her in the stomach, then chopped her neck. Halker threw a punch; Gohan easily blocked it, and started to bend it back. Halker tried another one, but Gohan blocked it again. Then, he kicked her in the chin, which made her go flying. Gohan teleported in the air, and knocked her back down.  
  
"I see now the more anger and sadness you feel the more powerful you become." Halker said, hardly being able to stand. "Time to finish this!" Gohan shouted. "Kame Ha Me," Gohan chanted, but before he could finish the flaming aura around him disappeared. He started to grip his heart. The poison was at it's maximum. "The poison, it must be at its maximum level," Gohan said in pain. 'This virus is making me weaker, I can barely move,' Gohan thought. He was out of his Super Saiyan two, and was barely holding on his Super Saiyan level. Gohan also started to pant very hard. Meanwhile Halker was laughing. "Stupid boy, you barely had a chance. You came into battle with a poisoned heart, and now you shall leave with a dead one!" Halker laughed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sasami, and Washu were running as fast as they could to where Gohan was fighting. "And why didn't Gohan tell anybody about this?" Washu asked. "Because he didn't want to worry anybody," Sasami said. "Well I guess that would make sense, an 12 year old with a heart virus would make anybody worry, extremely," Washu said. "Washu we have to hurry," Sasami said speeding up. "I'm a scientist not a runner," Washu mumbled.  
  
Meanwhile at the battle, Halker was kicking Gohan everywhere. She grabbed his arm and started punching at his stomach; them threw him into a cliff. Gohan was in his normal stage, and didn't stand a chance. "Coward," Gohan said weakly. "You knew you couldn't beat me so you poisoned me so you could win." "Fool!" Halker said and punched him in the face. 'This hear virus is making me too weak to fight back; I only have enough energy for one Kame Ha Me Ha wave. I just hope that will be enough,' Gohan thought. He slowly, and weakly cupped his hands together. "Oh please this trick again!" Halker said. Then, she started to increase her speed; Gohan could barely see her because he was too weak. But he continued anyway. "Kame, Ha Me Ha!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted weakly. The blue ki blast collided with Halker, and when Gohan a scream of pain he knew, he got her. "I can't believe I got her," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
But then, Gohan gasped when he saw the smoke clear, and Halker was still there. "No way," Gohan said weakly. "Kid your pretty brave fighting me with a poisoned heart, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start taking it easy on you!" Halker laughed. "I used my last Kame Ha Me Ha, and it didn't do anything!" Gohan said. Halker charged and kicked him in the stomach, then punched him in the face. Finally, she grabbed his neck and started to ram him into cliff, and throw him on the ground, and started stomping on him.  
  
By now, Washu, and Sasami made it to the battlefield, and they gasped at the sight before them, Gohan was a bloody mess. (Again) And Halker kept on punching, and kicking him, and Gohan wasn't even defending. "Washu what's wrong with him?" Sasami asked in a worried tone. "It's that poison it's making him too weak!" Washu said. "Washu how can we help him?" Sasami asked. "I'm not sure," Washu said. "But we have to help to help him somehow," Sasami said.  
  
Halker grabbed Gohan by the neck, and started to squeeze it. Gohan tried to get out of it, but the heart poison was too strong. "Washu we have to do something!" Sasami said almost in tears. "I know, but I can't think of anything," Washu said. Time was running out, Halker's grip was too much for Gohan to bear, his vision started to get blurry. Then all of a sudden something hit Halker in the back. It was Piccolo! "Piccolo what are you doing here?" Gohan asked weakly. Piccolo smirked and said, "I knew something was up ever since this morning, I knew she was here, so I fallowed no big deal," Piccolo said. "Ah, a new challenge, bring it namek!" Halker said letting go of Gohan. Piccolo quickly took off his weighed clothing and got in a fighting stance.  
  
Halker fired a ki blast. Piccolo quickly dodged it and fired his own. Halker slapped it away, and charged. Piccolo did the same, then the frenzy of punches and kicks. Piccolo quickly dodged one Halker's punches and kicked her in the stomach. Halker grabbed stepped back, and stared at Piccolo. "If I were you, I'd go far away from here," Piccolo said. "Do you have any idea who I am, I'm Halker sister of Watt, and more powerful too!" Halker shouted. "Yeah right, Watt was way more powerful than this," Halker growled, then surprisingly she started laughing. "You fool do you really think this is my true power? Well think again!" she laughed. She pulled out her sword, and took a jewel from her sword, and put it inside of her forehead. She started to under go a powerful transformation. Her muscles grew ten times bigger. She started to grow huge fangs. Her eyes were now completely red. Her voice started to sound more demon like. When she was finished, she laughed and said, "So how do you like to new me?"  
  
Washu gasped. "Washu what is it?" Sasami asked. "I know what kind of jewel she used. It's the Furigo jewel it can increase someone's power, speed, and senses by 100 percent!" Washu said. "That's right Washu!" Halker said. "And I can hear you perfectly, so once I'm through with this namek I'm coming after you, and the other one too!" Halker said.  
  
She charged, and punched Piccolo so fast he could barely see it. Then she kicked him in the chin. Finally, she fired multiple ki blasts at him. Gohan in the meantime saw everything. He was crawl to help Piccolo, who was fall to the ground. Before he could even get up, there was a huge explosion where was. Gohan saw him go flying. Halker started to go to Washu and Sasami. She grabbed Washu by the neck, and Sasami by the arm. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed, and a golden glow was around him. "The kid but how?" Halker said. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan was now at Super Saiyan two. "But how, that poison should of made him too weak," Halker said. "Put them down, your fight is with me not them." "Fine," Halker said putting them down. The she charged. Gohan flew in the air and kicked her in the head.  
  
  
  
Halker grabbed him leg and threw him in a cliff. Gohan came out and fired a ki blast. Halker slapped it away. The two them started to have frenzy of punches and kicks, that went in the water. Halker fired a strong ki blast. Gohan grabbed it, and started to push it upwards. But while he was doing, that Halker punched him in the stomach. Gohan countered by kicking her in the cheek, but the ki blast she fired earlier hit him and sent him deeper in the water. Halker flew out and started to scan for him. "Where could he be?" Halker said. Gohan looked at the surface, and got an idea. Halker was still waiting for Gohan. "Gohan will have to breathe soon," Washu said. Then two-ki balls headed at her on the sides. Halker slapped them away. Then Gohan out jumped out the water from behind, and kicked her in the head. Halker elbowed him in the stomach. Gohan did a flip to regain his balance. "Needle thread!" Halker shouted, and shot out theses threads from her fingertips. The threads wrapped around Gohan, then Halker sent electricity through the threads. Gohan yelled out in pain. 'Have to figure out how to beat her,' Gohan thought. "Face it boy you never had a chance," Halker said. 'How do I tap into this hidden power Piccolo was talking about?' Gohan asked himself. Gohan tried breaking the threads, but electric shocks came into his body. "Face it boy, the more you struggle the more electric shock go into your body, face you lost," Halker said. Gohan tried harder ignoring the shocks. Finally, with earth shattering yell he broke the threads.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Halker said stunned. Gohan charged, and punched Halker in the face, then in the chin. Halker tried a kick, but Gohan grabbed it. She kicked him with the other leg, and fired a ki blast at him. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was still there, he charged, and grabbed Halker's bottle with the antidote. "So you got the bottle big deal, enjoy your victory while you can, because this planet is history!" Halker shouted. She flew in the air, and put her hands over her head. She made a black ball with purple sparks all over it. "Die planer die!" she yelled, and threw the ball at Gohan. Gohan smirked. Halker started to g higher in the air. "I wish I could stay and watch the fire works, but duty calls," Halker laughed. "Your not going anywhere," Gohan said, and he kicked the ball right back at her. "OH, NO!!!!!!!!" she yelled and the ball went right through her. "Kame Ha Me Ha!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted, and the blast vaporized her. When he was done, the heart virus came back. The pain was too much for Gohan to bear, and he collapsed.  
  
  
  
"Gohan!" Sasami cried. "Come on, let's get him back," Washu said. "What about Piccolo?" Sasami asked. "What about me?" Piccolo asked standing on a cliff. "Did Gohan finish her?" he asked. "Yeah we're taking him back," Washu, said. When they got back, everyone was watching a soap opera, and Tenchi was sweeping. "Hey guys," Washu greeted. Piccolo took Gohan inside of the lab. "What happened to Gohan?" Kiyone asked. "Well it all starts like this," Washu said explaining what happened. "You mean to me that Gohan got poisoned and he didn't tell anybody!" Tenchi yelled. "Yep that about the size of it," Washu said.  
  
Later, Washu made drink the antidote. "How is he?" Sasami asked. "Well the poison did get him good. And the antidote has done all it can, so rest is up to fate," Washu said. The next day when Gohan woke up, he was in his room. He looked around; he could just barely remember what happened yesterday. "The heart virus is gone," he said quietly. Then Sasami came in with some breakfast. "Hey, you look well today," she said. "What time is it?" Gohan asked. "10:00," Sasami said. "Here's some breakfast." "Thanks." "Oh yeah, and Tenchi said you couldn't go outside for a week," Sasami said. Gohan nearly choked on his food. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!" he said. "Well you did almost get killed without anyone knowing, you've done that twice," Sasami said. "And you really worried me yesterday," she added. "Well I guess I can't train with Piccolo," Gohan mumbled. Sasami just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well it looks like Halker is out of the game! And it looks like Gohan is like grounded for a week. Too bad. But who will the next soldier Gallio will send down? Wow chapter 21 already! Man, I'm making progress! Well answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YA! ^_^ 


	22. City Strike

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 City Strike  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go nuts!" Gohan shouted. For the past two days, he's been stuck inside. Tenchi kind of grounded him for not telling anyone about the poison or Halker. No matter how many time he tried reasoning with Tenchi, his decision. Gohan was bored; all he could do with his spare time was watch stupid soap operas. He could never get soap operas the girls in them were never happy, they were always arguing with the guys they were with. Finally, at the end of each episode a girl would always find a guy she was happy with, for Gohan it was capitol b boring.  
  
"Can we please see what else is on?" Gohan asked Ayeka. He somehow got stuck watching this show called "The White Snow" with Ayeka, because Piccolo was outside mediating, Tenchi was being held hostage in Washu's lab, Ryoko was dead asleep in her room, Miyoshi and Kiyone were on portal, and Sasami was doing dishes. So, Gohan had no other choice, but to watch TV, With Ayeka. "No way this is favorite show!" Ayeka exclaimed. "Your only favorite shows are boring ones," Gohan mumbled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka shouted. "Nothing," Gohan said nervously. Gohan looked at Ayeka who was watching the show intensely. Gohan using his super speed, grabbed the remote. Ayeka didn't even notice. Then he flipped the channel to a martial arts movie. "YOU LITTLE BRAT, BILLY WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY IF HE LOVED JULIE OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayeka bellowed. "But it was so boring!" Gohan said. Thankfully, before Ayeka could do anything else Tenchi came out of Washu's lab.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan," Tenchi said. "Yeah Tenchi?" Gohan asked. "Sasami and I were going to town to get some groceries do you want come, because all you've been doing is watching TV with the others, and for a boy like you that isn't good," Tenchi said. "Thank you!" Gohan said jumping off the couch, and running upstairs to get ready. Tenchi saw the martial arts movie that was on. "Hey Ayeka your actually watching this?" he asked. "No it was that boy he just grabbed the remote and turned it to this two guys beating the living heck out of each other!" Ayeka shouted. (I've done that once)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in space, Gallio was planning his next move. "What now sir? Halker has failed, so who to send now?" asked a soldier. "Send Ralgo," Gallio said simply. "Yes sir, and two top men also?" the soldier asked. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"Have you ever been to the city before Gohan?" Sasami asked when they were on the train to Tokyo. "Well I've been to West City back at home, where my friend lives, other than that not really," Gohan said. When they got there, Gohan was amazed at all the tall buildings, and all the people. Plus the noise was kind of startled him a little. "Jeez what is with these people? Why are they rushing on the sidewalk?" Gohan asked. "Tokyo people are always in a rush, why I don't know," Tenchi said. "Stay together you two you could get lost here," Tenchi advised.  
  
The constant bumping, shoving, and pushing on the sidewalk started to drive Gohan crazy. You couldn't even stop for one second without being pushed. On one building, couple of stories up there was three figures. One of them had a strong muscular build, and had green hair. The second one, was bigger, and stronger, but looked the same as the other one. Finally, the last one, Ralgo, had a cape, a scouter, and green armor. "What should do lord Ralgo to drive out the ones were after?" asked the first one. "Go, and have fun your way," Ralgo said.  
  
"Well I have the groceries why don't we go have some fun," Tenchi said. "Hey Tenchi!" shouted a voice. It was one of his Tokyo friends, Toboka. (Made him up.) "Hey Toboka," Tenchi greeted. "I didn't know you had a brother and sister," Toboka said. "Nah these are some people who are living with my family, so what's up?" Tenchi asked. "Come on, let's go check out that new arcade game," Toboka said. "Okay do two want to come?" Tenchi asked. "Sure," Gohan and Sasami said.  
  
  
  
When they got to the arcade there were tons of kids, and a lot games. "I'll be right back," Tenchi said, and went off with Toboka. "So Gohan what do you want to do?" Sasami asked. Gohan looked around and a saw a punching machine. "Hey let's go try out that punching game," Gohan said. There was a long line of teenaged boys trying to show off their strength to their girlfriends. When it was finally Gohan's turn he walked up to the machine. "I bet ya that puny kid only gets a ten," said one kid. "Your on," said another. Gohan made a fist, and tried to hold back as much of his power as he could. When he punched the target, it went in all sorts of directions before stopping. Then the numb on the screen was 200,580.  
  
" I DON'T BELIVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed one kid. "I PUNCH MY HARDEST AND ONLY GET A 20 AND THIS KID GETS THE HIGHEST SCORE IT ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You did it!" Sasami cheered. "Yeah, guess I didn't hold back that much," Gohan said sheepishly. "Well look on the bright side at least you didn't break the thing," Sasami said. "Hey let's go play that game I'm the master at that game," Sasami said pointing at the game she bet Asaka at 12,00 times.  
  
While they were playing, Gohan sensed something. He looked outside and saw nothing. When he looked back at the game, Sasami bet him. "Hey Gohan, what happened?" Sasami asked. "I thought I sensed something," Gohan said. "Like what?" Sasami asked. "I don't know," Gohan said. Just then, there was a huge explosion. Gohan saw a building on fire and about to go down. "We got trouble!" Gohan said running outside. Everyone in the arcade ran out to see what was up. Then, Gohan sensed two energies. He decided to forget about it, and help the people inside.  
  
He saw the building was about to fall. Gohan quickly flew up to side, and help it up as long as he could. It took a while, but the rescue workers finally, got everyone out. As soon as everyone was out, Gohan teleported to the top of a building, so no one could him, or what he did. Then, he sensed it again, the energies he sensed before were back. Only they were a lot farther away than last time. "The Arcade!" he shouted, when he figured it out. He flew as fast as he could back to the arcade. Then he saw them, two guys that look alike. Only one was bigger than the other one. The big one was holding Sasami, so the other one, could knock her out.  
  
Gohan quickly went Super Saiyan so no one could recognize him. Then, he quickly grabbed Sasami. "Whoa what was that!" said one kid. Gohan put Sasami on top of a building, and landed between the two guys. "So who are you guys?" Gohan asked the two guys. "We are master Ralgo's Armored Squad!" they both said. "Well then let's go," Gohan said. Then the two of them disappeared. Their movements were so fast Gohan could barely see them. He walked forward, only to be kicked in the chest by the first one. Gohan wondered where the bigger one was, but he decided to forget about him, for now.  
  
The first one, who was named, Turo got in a fighting stance. Gohan did the same. He charged, and threw two punches, which Turo blocked easily. Gohan kept on throwing punches, and kicks, but Turo blocked all of them. Finally, Turo kicked Gohan in the chest again, then the bigger one came out no where, and kicked him in the back, which made Gohan go flying back at Turo, who kicked him in the cheek. Gohan fell and stared at his opponent. He wiped the blood coming down from his chin. He charged again, and punched four times, but Turo blocked them, and kicked Gohan in the stomach. Gohan stepped back, only to be kicked by the big one.  
  
Gohan powered up some more, and charged at Turo. The two of them were equal now, every kick Turo tried, Gohan blocked. Gohan ducked when Turo tried a kick, and countered by kicking Turo in the chest. Turo stepped back, and gave Gohan the, "Bring it on" sign. Gohan charged, and started punching. He punched Turo in the face several times, and kicked him in the cheek. By now there was some blood coming down from Turo's cheek, and forehead. He charged at Gohan, and started kicking like crazy. Gohan dodged all of them, and punched Turo in the stomach, then in the face again. By now, there was a whole crowd of people watching the fight. Gohan didn't care; he just wanted to kill these guys.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, who do you think that golden fighter is anyway?" Toboka asked Tenchi. "You expect me to know," Tenchi lied. "He looks kinda of like that little kid earlier." "Don't be crazy Toboka, that just a coincidence," Tenchi said, in a kind of panic way.  
  
  
  
Gohan on the other hand was winning easily against Turo. Turo tried a jump kick, but Gohan quickly ducked and kicked Turo in the back. Then all of a sudden the big guy came out, and got Gohan in a full nelson. Gohan struggled, but the hold was too much for him. Turo saw his chance and started to run up to Gohan so he could kick him in the head. Gohan saw this coming. He struggled even more, but the big guy's strength was too much. Turo was getting closer, and Gohan was running out of time. So, he powered up into Super Saiyan two. He broke out of the big guy's hold, and punched him in the stomach. Turo stopped charging, and looked at Gohan. He saw that he was more powerful than before.  
  
Gohan got in a fighting stance; Turo did the same, but was a little hesitant about attacking, but he did anyway. Gohan dodged Turo's kick, and punched him in the stomach. Turo was gasping for air. Then Gohan punched his face, which was all bloody by now. Finally, Gohan made one final kick in his chin, what knocked Turo out. When the big guy got up, he saw Turo on the ground. He charged at Gohan like a madman. Gohan easily dodged his attacks, and countered them easily too. The big one kept on punching and kicking. Gohan dodged one punch, and kicked him in his face. The big one tried another kick, but Gohan grabbed his foot, and started to bend it back. The big one yelled out in pain. Then, Gohan tripped him, and while he was falling, Gohan elbowed him in the chest, which knocked him out also.  
  
  
  
The people who were watching couldn't believe what happened, a kid with golden hair, just beat up guys who were ten times his own size. "Who is that kid?" asked one boy. "Yeah he's so dreamy," said one group of girls. "And strong too," said another boy. "Do you think he could be stronger than Hurclue?" asked another boy. "No way Hurclue could beat up those two guys just as easily as this guy." (I just had to put that) "Not so fast!" said a voice. It was a man with a cape, green armor, and a machine on his eye. It was Ralgo! "Who are you?" Gohan asked. "I'm Ralgo, a humble servant of my master Gallio. "So you work for Gallio also, the last one was only a mercenary," Gohan said.  
  
"Halker was a fool," Ralgo said. "Master help us," Turo said weakly. "Yes please," said the big one. "You two are such weaklings. Being beat up by a single boy!" Ralgo shouted. "You two have no use to me anymore," he said, and he made his glow blue. Turo, and the big one, flew into the air, then Ralgo shouted out, "Hira Gummo Blaster!!!!!!!!!" then a red ki blast shot at Turo, and the big one, and they were both vaporized. "Your just as twisted inside as the others, you can't even show mercy!" Gohan said. "Mercy is for weaklings, I'm a strong one, and I show no mercy!" Ralgo said. "Fine then we'll play by your rules Ralgo!" Gohan said powering up. Ralgo simply took off his cape, and got in a fighting stance.  
  
  
  
Gohan charged, and threw three punches, Ralgo dodged easily. Gohan tried a kick to the head, but Ralgo dodged that also. Gohan's punches started to get faster, but Ralgo was dodging faster too. After a while, Gohan jumped back. 'This guy sure is fast, but there has to be a weakness somewhere,' Gohan thought. He charged again, and tried a trip, but Ralgo jumped in the air, and kicked Gohan in the face. Gohan charged again, and tried a punch, a lot faster than the ones before. Ralgo barely had time to dodge. After the punch, Gohan jumped back again. Then, he saw that Ralgo's cheek was bleeding. "You got me, but don't think one blow will win this for you!" Ralgo shouted. Then Ralgo charged, and punched Gohan so fast, he could barely see it. Then, Ralgo kicked Gohan in the cheek, he fell down, barely being able to move.  
  
  
  
'Man what a kick I could barely that, and he's strong as well,' Gohan thought. Then, he got up, and cupped his hands together. "Hey what's he doing?" asked one boy. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted, and the blue ki blast was heading towards Ralgo. Ralgo just smirked, and made his glow blue again. The blue ki blast bounced off of Ralgo, and started to head for Gohan, and he had no time to move, so the blast hit him, and he lost so much of his energy, that he was back in his Super Saiyan mode, but he could barely hang on to that. And to make things worse, he couldn't fight anymore. "I see that you can't fight anymore. That's okay, you should be lucky, I never had to use one of my physic abilities to block a ki blast before you're a special one indeed," Ralgo said.  
  
"But since you lost this fight I'll go ahead and take my prize,' Ralgo said, and made his eyes glow again. Then, Sasami started to go towards him. "Let go of me you big creep!" she yelled. "Help me!" she shouted. "Sasami!" Gohan shouted, and started to fly towards Ralgo. "Oh, No you don't!" Ralgo said, holding out a stop signal, that made Gohan unable to move, and every time he tried, he would lose some his energy. "Let go of her you monster!" Gohan shouted. "Ah no way, this girl could really help master Gallio, but I'll give you one more chance to save her, if you can find me!" Ralgo laughed, then he made eyes glow again, a blue beam of light shot at Gohan's eyes, and made him blind, for ten seconds. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sasami, and Ralgo gone!  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Probably not one of my best chapters, but I tried, I mean I did have writer's block for a long time, which is so stupid. Anyway, where has Ralgo taken Sasami? Can Gohan even beat Ralgo? Find out in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga see ya then! ^_^ 


	23. Physic Battle

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 A Physic Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what happened. A couple of minutes ago, he was fighting a warrior named Ralgo, but the next minute he used some kind of physic abilities to grab Sasami, paralyze him, temporarily blind him, and escape with Sasami. Gohan was just standing there not moving, like he was under a spell or something, that cold laugher of Ralgo kept on going off in his head until he couldn't take it anymore, he yelled out an earth- shattering yell. An orb of golden energy surrounded him, and took up the all the space around the arcade. Along with the orb, and intense wind was blowing, and there was thunder. "What's that guy doing, destroying the whole planet!" shouted a boy.  
  
Inside of the orb, Gohan was under going a transformation that he hadn't felt before. His hair became so long it went down to his hips. His eyebrows disappeared, his muscles became ten times larger, and his voice became fiercer. "Man what power," Tenchi said when saw this happening. "This strange chain of events started when this strange golden fighter stared yelling. Could this be Earth's end?" said one reporter.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Masaki household, everyone was glued to the TV, when they saw the news. "That giant orb it's Gohan!" Piccolo exclaimed. "But how could he generate that much power at once?" Ayeka asked. "My best guess is something, or someone really got him angry, one thing about Saiyans is, when they get extremely mad, get out of their way," Washu said. "If he keeps this up, all that energy will probably kill him," Piccolo said. "He could blow up all of Tokyo with that much power," Ryoko said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Other World, King Kai was sensing the power also. "Uh, Goku you should really see this," he said. "What is it King Kai?" Goku asked. "Put your hand on my shoulder, and close your eyes, and you'll see it," King Kai said. Goku did as he was told, and saw what was happening on Earth. "Whoa what's up with Gohan?" Goku asked. "It seems that Gohan has tapped into some kind of hidden power that was laying dormant inside of him, but if he releases too much at once, the power will kill him, and probably blow up the whole Earth," King Kai said. "Why doesn't he stop!?" Goku said. "It seems that Gohan is too blinded by his rage too see what is happening, this power might be too much for him," King Kai said. "Oh, man what could of made him so mad?" Goku wondered.  
  
The orb, back on earth started to go down, and it kept on going down, it was just a golden glow, around a new fighter. A fighter that had extremely long golden hair. A fighter that had no eyebrows. A fighter who probably could destroy entire galaxies with one blast. And a fighter who could kill without any regrets. "Ralgo I know your watching, and if you are, know this, I'll do anything to get Sasami back, I swear! I'm coming for you Ralgo!" Gohan shouted. Then, he collapsed, and went out of his Super Saiyan 3 and too his normal stage.  
  
"Wow that was a short lived transformation," Goku said. "I believe that, the transformation you just saw takes up so much energy, that Gohan could only hold it for a short amount of time," King Kai explained. "Well that explains a lot," Goku said. "I believe this won't be end of Gohan hidden powers, no I sense more power in him, power that could be very useful in the battles to come," King Kai said. "Wow and here I thought Super Saiyan 2 was Gohan's only other transformation wow he's really improved," Goku said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on Earth Tenchi walked up to Gohan who was still unconscious. Then, he picked him, and put him on his shoulder, and walked to the bus stop. "You've had quite a day, little guy," Tenchi said. When they got back no one asked what happened because they all saw it. "Where did that madman take my sister?" Ayeka said. "I not sure, but what I am sure about is that if we do find out Gohan will go there and try and save her no matter what," Tenchi said putting him to bed. "Was that the hidden power you were talking about Piccolo?" Washu asked. "Yeah for sure, there's no mistake," Piccolo said.  
  
When Gohan woke up, he found himself in his room, at Tenchi's house. Remembering what happened yesterday, he sprang out of bed, and flew out the window, heading for Tokyo. He searched the city inside and out, but he couldn't find her. It was driving him crazy. He could even sense her because Ralgo was using his physic abilities to block Sasami's energy signal. Washu was checking on her computer for any physic symbols, Yosho was meditating intensely to find her Jurian energy. Miyoshi, Kiyone, and Ryoko were checking their space sources. Tenchi was looking up and down Tokyo. And Piccolo was doing the same as Yosho, but no one could find her, or not even a trace of her, Ayeka even stopped watching soap operas. It went on for two horrible weeks.  
  
One day when Gohan came back from Tokyo, everyone was in the living room, planning their next move. "What are we going to do? We've searched everywhere but we can't find her," Kiyone sighed. "Sasami," Ayeka cried. Gohan sighed at the sight before him. For two weeks, they searched, and they couldn't find her. Then, the phone rang. Gohan picked it up. "Hello?" Gohan said. "Is this the kid that beat up two weeks ago!" the man laughed. "Ralgo!" Gohan said. "What! Ralgo is on the phone!" the gang said in unison. "Shhhh, Where is she!" Gohan shouted. "The place where Tokyo looks like France," Ralgo said, and he hung up. Gohan just stood there. He broke the phone in his range, and started to power up. "THAT MONSETR WELL I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan bellowed, then he powered down. "But what did he mean, where Tokyo looks like France?" Gohan wondered. He paced up and down the room trying to figure it out.  
  
  
  
"Gohan sit down you've been trying to figure out what Ralgo said for hours," Tenchi said. "No I can't not until I figure this out," Gohan said. "Just watch some TV," Tenchi said turning on the TV, to a Soap Opera. Gohan sat down, trying to clear his mind. On the Soap Opera there a guy and a girl talking. "Julie, I'm feeling confused," the guy said. "I guess were going to have to meet in our usual place," the girl said. "Yeah Tokyo Tower." That's when it hit Gohan. 'Of course Tokyo Tower kind of looks of the Eiffel Tower in Paris France, that's where Sasami is!' Gohan thought. He sprang up and went Super Saiyan. "Kid what are you doing?" Ryoko asked. "I know where Sasami is," he said simply and flew out the window. "What the heck was that about?" Ryoko asked. "He said he knew where Sasami was, let's just hope his right," Ayeka said.  
  
  
  
When Gohan flew into Tokyo, he flew as fast as he could to Tokyo Tower. He quickly flew to the top, and when he landed, he saw Ralgo, with Sasami. "You monster!" Gohan growled. "I'm surprised you haven't taken her to Gallio yet." "Another one of my missions is too destroy you, so I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I decided to lure you here, and kill you, so no one will stand in my way!" Ralgo laughed. Gohan got in a fighting stance and said, "Well then bring it." "Gladly," Ralgo said, and got in a fighting stance too. Gohan charged, and threw three punches, but Ralgo blocked them with ease. Gohan tried a kick to the head, but Ralgo quickly caught it and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan slid back a little, then he charged, and quickly tripped Ralgo, then while he was falling, Gohan kicked him in the back, which made Ralgo go flying. Finally, Gohan jumped in the air, and kicked Ralgo in his face.  
  
  
  
When Ralgo fell he didn't move, any amateur fighter would think that was the end of it, but Gohan wasn't a fool. "Get up, I know you aren't dead," he said. Ralgo got up slowly, and he wiped the blood coming down his mouth. "That one was lucky," he said. Gohan got in a fighting stance again, and said, "You ready to go at it again?" Ralgo didn't bother to go in a stance this time, which caught off guard. "Hey what are you doing?" Gohan asked. "This is one attack no one has yet to counter," Ralgo laughed. Gohan was ready for whatever Ralgo was going to throw at him. Ralgo eyes started to glow blue. 'What is he doing?' Gohan thought. Then, Ralgo started to glow white all over, then there were two of him, then ten, twenty, forty! When he was done, there were at least 50 other Ralgos! Gohan was surrounded. There were too many Ralgos. "Eat this boy!" shouted all of the Ralgos. They fired ki blast after ki blast. Gohan dodged all the ki blasts at first, but they just kept on coming. Finally, one hit him in the face, which was enough for Ralgo to gain the advantage. Gohan could barely move after that last attack. The rain of ki blasts got him. When the smoke cleared, Gohan partially had marks all over his body. His shirt was destroyed, and his whole upper body was bruised.  
  
  
  
"So how do you like us now boy?" said all the Ralgos. Gohan cupped his hands together, and weakly chanted, "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!!!!!!!" The blue ki blast was heading full speed at Ralgo. But the blast simply bounced off one of the Ralgos and bounced off another one, the blast kept on bouncing, until it hit Gohan in the back. Gohan fell. 'What can I do? There's too many of him,' Gohan thought. Then he felt the wind blow. He looked at the Ralgos around him. Then he saw something. 'There capes aren't swishing,' Gohan thought. He looked around him, and then he saw one Ralgo's cape was swishing. "Got ya!" Gohan said. He cupped his hands together and chanted, "Ka me ha me HAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he heard a cry of pain. The Ralgos disappeared, then it was only the original one.  
  
"That trick won't work on me Ralgo," Gohan said. Surprisingly Ralgo started laughing. "Do you really think that the last attack was my only one, well boy think again!" Ralgo said. He made his eyes blue again, for some reason, it felt like Gohan was being squeezed. "This attack makes you feel like your in a bear hug, the brighter I make the light in my eyes the tighter the grip," Ralgo laughed. Gohan tried to break lose, but the grip was too much. "And you what in all fun, I'll make it ten times more tighter!" Ralgo laughed. Gohan cried out an Earth Shattering yell. Then, Ralgo started to raise his hand in the air. Gohan started to rise in the air. "Time to say goodbye kid," Ralgo laughed again. Gohan gritted his teeth trying to break free , but it was no use. Then he saw that he could move his fingers, it was small movement, but it had to do. 'If I can take out one of his eyes, or break his concentration I can break free of this thing,' Gohan thought. He pointed his index finger, at one of Ralgo's eyes, then he fired, it was a direct hit! Ralgo yelled out in pain, and Gohan was free.  
  
He charged after Ralgo, and punched him four times in the checks, kicked him in the stomach, did an upper cut. Ralgo growled. 'That's twice he has countered one of my attacks, how can I beat him?' Ralgo thought, then it hit him. He got up, and made his eye blue again, a blue light shined in Gohan's eyes, making him blind. "Ha, try fighting me now that you can't see," Ralgo laughed. But to his surprise, Gohan laughed too. "You must really think I'm a amateur don't you," Gohan said, then he charged, punched Ralgo in the stomach three times, and kicked him the face. "But how?" Ralgo said. "Unlike most of the fighters you have probably faced, I can sense your energy signal, so it's easy," Gohan said. Then, he went for another charge, but sense he was blind, (temporality) he didn't see Ralgo's glow blue again, if he did he probably know what was next. Gohan suddenly stopped moving. "What did you do to me?" Gohan asked. "I paralyzed you," Ralgo said. "No fair!" Gohan said, trying to move.  
  
Then, Ralgo made his eyes blue again, after that, Gohan could see! "What I can see?" Gohan said. "Just so you can see your doom!" Ralgo said, as he was charging. He punched Gohan in the face, then kicked him in the back, finally, he elbowed Gohan in the stomach. "So how does it feel? Not being able to defend your self?" Ralgo said. Then, Ralgo started stomping on Gohan. Then, he kicked him in the ribs, so hard he probably broke every one. Sasami, who was paralyzed by Ralgo watched in horror as Gohan was being stomped on, and kicked. 'Gohan, he risking everything to save me, I have to something, I feel so helpless,' Sasami thought. Ralgo grabbed Gohan by the neck and held him over the side of the tower. "You know if I let go, you'll just fall, and probably die, but if I keep you up here I'll just keep on pounding you until you die, either way you lose!" Ralgo said.  
  
'Please Tsunami there has to be something we can do,' Sasami thought. 'Sasami there is something that can be done,' Tsunami said from inside of Sasami. 'What?' Sasami asked. 'Just close your eyes, and focus on the task at hand, and you'll help him,' Tsunami said. 'Okay.' Sasami did as she was told, and felt a power inside of her. A small but powerful ki blast appeared in her hand, and she fired it.  
  
Ralgo was about to drop Gohan when he felt intense pain at his back, he yelled out in pain, but he dropped Gohan. But because Ralgo lost his concentration Gohan could move! So, Gohan quickly flew to the top. "YOU!" Ralgo yelled at Sasami, then he grabbed her. "Put her down!" Gohan yelled. "Uh, no," Ralgo said. He made a ki blast appear in his hand. "Take one more step and she dies," Ralgo threatened. Gohan didn't move for a second, then he teleported behind him, and kicked him in the head. Ralgo pushed Sasami off, and she fell off of the tower. "What now, make me pay, or let her die? Tough choice huh," Ralgo said. "No choice at all." Then, Gohan flew down after Sasami. He quickly caught her, and flew back up.  
  
When he reached the top, he didn't see Ralgo anywhere. He looked around, but didn't see him. Then Gohan heard "Hira Gummo Blaster!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan looked up only to see a red ki blast heading for him. He quickly set Sasami down, and quickly chanted "Ka Me Ha Me HAAA!!!!!" The two blasts collided. The two fighters were equal with their blasts. Then Ralgo quickly made his more powerful. Gohan started to slide back, but he quickly stood his ground. Gohan tried to make his blast more powerful, but Ralgo made his more powerful every time. "It's no use, if this thing hit the tower, it will explode, with all of us with it!" Ralgo laughed. "I can't let that happen!" Gohan shouted, and went Super Saiyan two. His blast started to get stronger. "What impossible!!!!!" Ralgo shouted. "SAY GOODBYE RALGO!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ralgo bellowed, then he was vaporized.  
  
  
  
Gohan went back to his normal stage, and walked over to Sasami. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tried," she said. "Come on let's go," Gohan said. "You need to get a new shirt," Sasami going into his arms. For some reason, Sasami felt so safe, and warm when she was in Gohan's arms. She was so relaxed that she fell asleep after a while. "Sweet dreams Sasami," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
When they got back it was 9:00 P.M. "Wow the kid did it," Ryoko said when she saw Gohan. Gohan took Sasami to bed. Then, he put her on her bed. "Good night Sasami," Gohan said. "Gohan," Sasami said softly. "Yeah?" Gohan asked. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything, you really are a great friend," she said. Gohan sat down next to her. "I should be thanking you, you saved me back there," Gohan said. "I had no other choice, I didn't want to see you dead," Sasami getting closer to him. Gohan looked unto her eyes, and started to blushing. "Well I guess I should be going to bed, it's getting late," Gohan said. "Okay, Good Night Gohan." "Good Night Sasami."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that was nice a chapter. Gohan can go Super Saiyan three. But how can that help in their fight against Gallio and his men? Can he master the transformation? And if he does can he control it. Oh Yeah and next chapter expect something unusual. 


	24. Mind Control

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24 Mind Control  
  
  
  
  
  
That night Sasami wasn't sleeping to good. Even though Gohan saved her again, even though he risked his own to do it, she still was having nightmares plague her. In her dream she was running home with Ryo-Oki when she saw everyone dead, and found Gohan missing. She looked around for him, and then when she turned around she saw a black figure pointing his finger at her heart, and then fired a ki blast.  
  
Sasami shot awake with a mixture of sweat and tears. 'What does all these nightmares mean?' She asked herself. Right now, Sasami was too afraid to sleep by herself, because the nightmare would just return. So, she walked to Gohan, and Piccolo's room, and knocked the door. Gohan opened it, and saw Sasami in tears. "What happened?" he asked. "I had a nightmare, and I can't sleep," Sasami said. "Come on in," Gohan smiled. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
When Gohan woke up, he jumped out the window and started running through the big forest around the shrine. While he was running, he sensed a powerful energy. He went towards it. He saw a man in a cloak, with a crystal ball. The hood was covering his face. "Who are you?" Gohan asked. "I am Eago," the man said in a mysterious voice. "I am Gallio's fortune teller," Eago said. "Gallio sent you!" Gohan said, and then got in a fighting stance. "Dear boy I am a fortune teller not a fighter," Eago said. "I don't care if you were the king of the world. If Gallio sent you then you must be after my friends," Gohan said. "Yes I am, but I won't be fighting them, you will," Eago said. "I would never help you hurt my friends!" Gohan said. "You won't have a choice in the matter," Eago said, and then he started mumble a spell, then the crystal ball started to glow, and when he looked into it, his eyes turned red, and all of goodness seemed to disappear, he had no emotions at all, just a pure cold heart now.  
  
"Now my fighter you will go and find those goddesses, and bring them to me, those people aren't your friends I'm your only friend," Eago lied. Gohan nodded and flew off. At the Masaki household, it was breakfast. "That kid has done it again! Washu can't you put some tracking device on him?" Ayeka said. "Ayeka breakfast just started," Tenchi said. "So?" "So, he could come any second now." "There he is outside, but he's just standing there," Piccolo said. Everyone went outside and saw Gohan just looking at them, with a smirk. "Alright kid, you had us worried sick, you should stop doing thing like this," Ayeka said. "Quiet!" Gohan said coldly. "What did you just say?!" Ayeka yelled. " I said quiet!" Gohan shouted, then grabbed her arm, and threw her over his shoulder. Everyone gasped. "You need to be taught a lesson," Ayeka said. "Asaka, Komadakie attack!" Ayeka ordered. The two guardians flew up to Gohan, and started to fire all these lasers at him. "Ayeka what are you crazy!" Tenchi said. "Don't worry Tenchi they aren't all that powerful," Ayeka said. When the smoke cleared, Gohan didn't have a mark on him. "My turn to play," Gohan smirked coldly, and fired a ki blast, that knocked the two guardians down.  
  
  
  
Then, he looked at Ayeka who was scared silly. He walked up to her chuckling. Ayeka walked backwards, trying to get away, but to no avail. Gohan then fired, a ki blast at her. When put up her shield, the blast was too powerful and sent her flying into a tree, knocking her out. Everyone was shocked. "What's he doing!" Sasami cried. "He's gone nuts, we have to stop, by any means necessary!" Kiyone shouted, then pulled out her gun, and pointed it at Gohan. "I'm not sure what's wrong with you, but stop this now!" she yelled. Gohan smirked coldly, and simply said, "Please." The teleported in front of her, and crumpled up her gun, then chopped her on the neck, and she was out! Miyoshi started crying because of what happened to her partner. Then Gohan teleported in front of her, and punched her in the stomach, and she fell like a rock.  
  
He started to walking towards the others chuckling so coldly it would send a strong coldness down your spine. "Tenchi we have to stop him, before he causes anymore damage," Washu said. "Gohan what's gotten into you?" Sasami said. Piccolo took off his weighed clothing. "Piccolo what are you doing?" Tenchi asked. "I'm going to try and stop him," Piccolo said simply. "Are you crazy! He way more powerful than you!" Washu said. "I'm going to have to try." Piccolo walked up to him. "Gohan, I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but this defiantly not what your father wants you to be like," Piccolo said, and got in a fighting stance. "Shut up," Gohan said. The two charged. Piccolo tried a kick, but Gohan simply blocked it, and punched him in the stomach. Then kicked him in the cheek.  
  
Piccolo stepped back a couple of steps, but countered by punching him in the stomach. Gohan did an upper cut, and punched Piccolo in the face. "Special Beam Cannon Ha!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan simply slapped it away. Then cupped him hands together. "Ka Me Ha Me HA!!!!!" The strong blast knocked Piccolo in a tree, and knocked him out. "Who's next?" Gohan said in a voice similar to either Freiza, or Vegeta. Tenchi pulled out his sword, and went into Light Hawk Wings mode. "Tenchi no," Ryoko said. "I have to Ryoko, he's just going to keep on attacking until he gets Washu, and Sasami," Tenchi said. "So your next," Gohan said in a voice defiantly like Freiza's. "I'm not sure what has gotten into you Gohan, but it has to stop! These people are your friends, people who really care about you," Tenchi said. Gohan's red eyes seemed to disappear for a while. 'Yeah they are my friends, but why are they attacking me?" he thought. 'Because they really aren't your friends, the boy is just lying to you, don't let him do it! Remember I am your only friend," Eago said from inside Gohan's mind. Gohan's red eyes returned. Then he charged. Tenchi tried to block his attacks as best as he could, but they were too powerful for his shields. One punch knocked him down. When Tenchi got up, he swung his sword with all his might, but Gohan dodged, all of them. It only took, one kick form the young Saiyan to knock Tenchi out.  
  
  
  
"Tenchi no!!!!!!!!" Ryoko shouted, then charged at Gohan firing ki blast after ki blast. When the smoke cleared, Gohan wasn't there. "Where you, you little monster," Ryoko said. "Right here." Then Gohan kicked her in the chin, then punched her in the stomach. Gohan walked up to Washu, and Sasami. Then he felt a ki blast hit him in the back. It was Piccolo! "What's the matter with you kid?" Piccolo asked walking up to him. Gohan smirked and said, "You should have stayed down." Piccolo charged, and tried a punch, but Gohan ducked, and fired a powerful ki blast at him, and it blew him into a part of the forest. He faced Washu and Sasami again. "Look kid, what's gotten into you those people who you just beat the crap out of, are your friends!" Washu said. 'She's right what I am doing!?" Gohan thought. 'They lie again, get the two of them.' Eago said. Gohan started to hold his head. 'No I won't, I can't!' Gohan yelled from inside of his head. "Like I said before, you have no choice in the matter, kill!' Eago said again. Gohan yelled an earth-shattering yell. Then, flew off. "Gohan wait!" Sasami said, and started to run after him. "Sasami where are you going?" Washu asked. "I'm going to try and help him, attacking him isn't working, besides he's helped me so many times, it's my turn to help him," she said.  
  
Gohan landed in a meadow still trying to get Eago out of his head. 'I don't want to hurt my friends,' he said thought. 'No you must, remember they aren't your friends I'm your only friend!' Eago said. Then, Gohan's eyes turned red again, showing that he under Eago's control again. "Gohan wait, what's gotten into you? What happened to that sweet boy who always helps people?" Sasami asked. "He got killed, this is the real me!" Gohan said. "No it isn't, you were a kind, gentle boy, you never had a cold part of your body!" Sasami said. "Shut Up!" Gohan yelled and grabbed her by her neck. "Your not like this I know that," she said, with tears in her eyes. "Remember all those good times we've had, and those times you helped me?" Sasami cried. A tear fell on one of Gohan's cheeks, and those good times played back in his mind.  
  
When they first met, when they chase each other around the shrine. When they had probably the worlds greatest Sunday. When it snowed, when he took care of her when she was sick. And all kinds of other stuff. That's when Gohan realized what he was doing. 'What was I going to do. What did I do already,' he said from his mind. 'No don't listen to her it's all a bunch of lies,' Eago said. Gohan let go of Sasami and held his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed. And he went to Super Saiyan Three again. Eago lost all of his control over Gohan. And his crystal ball because of all the energy Gohan was letting out destroyed his ball, and because the ball itself was Eago's life source, Eago was destroyed.  
  
Gohan on the other hand was devastated. He was on his hands and knees, crying. "I almost did something that I could never forgive myself for," Gohan cried. "Gohan," Sasami said, knelled down to him. "Sasami, I'm so sorry," Gohan cried. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything you did," Sasami said hugging him. "I just couldn't stop myself," Gohan sobbed. "Gohan it's okay," Sasami said. "No it isn't I nearly killed my friends, and almost handed you and Washu over to Gallio!" Gohan said sadly. "I know, but I knew that you weren't doing it on purpose," Sasami said. 'Strange though, I had a dream just like this, and it almost came true, do my dreams sometimes tells me what's going to happen?' Sasami thought.  
  
  
  
AN: Well that was a close one. But is Sasami right? Do her dreams sometimes tell her what's going to happen? Will Gohan's friends ever trust him again? Well these questions and more, in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YA!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	25. The Grand Tournament

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been two days since Gohan got brainwashed and attacked everybody. Everyone, and I mean everyone was still recovering from that. Asaka and Komadakie needed serious repair. Ayeka had a sprain on her arm when Gohan threw her. Miyoshi and Kiyone had some broken ribs. And Kiyone's neck was a damaged a little. Ryoko had a couple more broken ribs than Miyoshi and Kiyone. Tenchi had a broken arm from when he tried to block Gohan's attacks with his arm shields. And finally, Piccolo probably had the worst wounds of all of them, but he said it was nothing.  
  
"I can't believe he would turn on us like that," Kiyone said. "But he didn't mean it," Sasami said. "How are you so sure?" Ryoko asked. "Yeah please tell us," Ayeka said. "Didn't you see it was his eyes they were red and cold," Sasami said. "His eyes that's all the proof you have that he didn't mean it?" Ryoko said. "Look I know it sounds weird but when into his eyes that day I just knew it wasn't him." "Well what should we do about him?" Ayeka asked. "I'm not sure I mean he almost killed us," Tenchi said.  
  
Gohan on the other hand heard the whole thing. Everyone except Sasami and Piccolo thought he did it on purpose. And Tenchi, well Gohan wasn't sure about him. He figured he was neutral on this. But it was for sure; they probably would never trust him again. The next morning Gohan stayed in his room. No one really did see him all morning. He didn't even come down for meals. 'I guess he's still pretty devastated,' Sasami thought. 'Hey I have an idea!' Sasami thought. Then she ran into Washu's lab. "Washu can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Shoot kid," Washu said. "Could put that mind scanner you used on Ryo-Oki, on Gohan?" Sasami asked. "Why?" "Well if you scan his mind then we'll know if he did it on purpose or if he didn't mean it," Sasami said. "Well okay."  
  
  
  
That afternoon everyone was in Washu's lab. Washu got her mind scanner ready. And Gohan walked in slowly, ignoring all the looks Ryoko, Ayeka, Kiyone, and Miyoshi were giving him. He sat down on the chair and Washu put her mind scanner on his head. Then doll like figures of his dad, mom, and all the other Z warriors came up. "Wow who are those people?" Miyoshi asked. "Their his family and friends," Piccolo said. Then other doll like figures came up. They were Cell, Freiza, the androids, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, and Raddiz. "Wow sure are a lot of people in his head," Miyoshi said. "Now lets search his memories," Washu said typing something on her computer.  
  
Then his first major battle with Vegeta and Nappa came up. "Lets try something more recent," Washu, said. Then the most recent memory came up. When Gohan met up with Gallio's fortuneteller. Then they all saw what happened. "So you did all that stuff because you were brain washed?" Kiyone asked. Gohan nodded. "And I'm really sorry," Gohan said. "Were the ones who should be saying sorry, we should have trusted you," Ayeka said. "Thanks," Gohan said.  
  
The next day things were back to normal. Piccolo gave everyone a Senzu bean and that healed them Kiyone and Miyoshi were back on patrol, Ayeka and Ryoko were back to fighting, and Gohan and Piccolo started sparring in the forest again. "We have to do something grandpa or else Gohan and Piccolo will destroy the whole forest with their abilities," Tenchi said. "I think I have an idea," Yosho said. "Hey you two!" he called. Gohan, and Piccolo stopped. "Did you know that theirs a World Martial Arts tournament coming in two weeks?" "A tournament this exactly what we need," Piccolo said. "Yeah it will be fun to fight for fun and not just for training or for our lives," Gohan said. "Piccolo should we train?" "I really don't think we have to train intensely just a little sparing," Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
"A tournament great I'm in!" Ryoko said. "Well at least it will boost our chances of winning," Tenchi said. "What are you talking about Tenchi? With me, Piccolo and Gohan our chances of winning is certain," Ryoko said. "You never know Ryoko," Tenchi said. For the next three weeks Gohan, Piccolo, and Ryoko trained. But Piccolo and Gohan trained a little less than Ryoko did. Ryoko was fighting with Ayeka more than usual. Finally the big day came. The gang took a long bus ride to where the tournament was. By the time they got there, it was nighttime. But luckily, the monk guy was still making entries. "Man sure are a lot of fighters here," Sasami said. "Well the more the merrier," Ryoko said. Then, Yosho walked up to the man making the entries. "Hello I'd like to three entries," he said. "Okay." Then Piccolo, Ryoko, and Gohan walked over. "You sure you want to enter them?" the man said. "I'm positive," Yosho said. "Okay but don't blame me if they knocked out of the first elimination rounds."  
  
  
  
The next day at noon the tournament started. Unlike the ones in Gohan and Piccolo's world, the people were allowed to see the elimination rounds. First all 123 fighters had to pick a number then find the number with the blocks they were in. It was the same thing. "Which number are you Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Number 34, block three," he said. "Well I'm number 67, block nine, how about you Ryoko?" Gohan asked. "6 block seven," she said. Then the announcer came in. "Alright everybody welcome to the 28'Th world martial arts tournament. This is the elimination round where we have matches to decide who will go on to the finals outside. There will only be eight finalists though. You lose the match if you fall out of the ring, give up, get knocked out, and don't get up by the time I count to ten!" he said. "Attention all in block three will fighters 67, and 68 please come to the ring," the announcer said. "Well that's me," Gohan said. "Good luck kid," Ryoko said.  
  
  
  
When Gohan entered the ring, he was looking for his opponent. Then a big man came. Gohan was as tall as his knees. "Well look what we have here, a little insect," the man said. "I bet ya that kid falls out with one flick of his fingers," one guy said. "Fighters ready and begin!" "I'll try to make this quick kid!" the man said and charged. Gohan quickly teleported behind him. "Where did he go!" the man said. "Right here!" Gohan said, and jumped in the air, and kicked him in his cheek. The man flew into a wall. All of the fighters expect Piccolo, Ryoko, and the others were surprised. "Ring out number 67 advances," the announcer said. "Nice one Gohan," Piccolo smiled. "Thanks but I think I should of turned it down a little," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Next up in block seven will number 6, and number 7 please some to the ring." "That's me," Ryoko said. "Good luck," Gohan said. When she came to the ring a summo wrestler came. "So lady do you think you can beat me?" he said. Ryoko just rolled her eyes. "Fighters ready, and begin!" The wrestler charged at Ryoko, but Ryoko flew in the air to dodge. When she landed, the wrestler tried a 0unch, but Ryoko stepped to the side, and grabbed his arm. "You ready to go on a ride tubby!" she said, and threw him out of the ring. "Ring out number 6 advances!"  
  
"Nice one Ryoko," Gohan said. "Now all those in block three, number 34, and 35 please come to the ring. Piccolo walked in, and a man with blue Chinese robs came in. Piccolo knew he had a lot of experience. "Begin!" The man three three fast punches, but Piccolo easily dodged them. He tried a kick, but Piccolo grabbed it, and threw him out. As the elimination rounds continued, Gohan, Ryoko, and Piccolo dominated the matches. Until it was time to see who would go to the finals outside. "Number 67 advances to the finals!" "Number 34 advances to the finals!" "Number 7 advances to the finals." "Well that's no surprise!" Kiyone said. "Yeah I mean it was so obvious that those three would go the finials," Tenchi said.  
  
The eight finalists came to a room where they had to pick numbers to see whom and when they were fighting. Ryoko went first. "1," she said when she drew. "Okay you're in the first fight, Ma Junior," the announcer said. (Remember Piccolo likes to protect his identity.) "Four." "Your in the second fight, Gohan." "8." "Your in the fourth fight, Repo." A tall muscular man in black pants, and black hair walked up. "7," he said. "Okay you're against Gohan, Yui." A man in a red gi walked up. "Six," he said. "Okay, Telew." A man in a blue and white gi walked up. "Five," he said. "Okay your up against Yui, Niro." Then a guy in a green walked up. " 3," he said. "Okay you're against Ma Junior, and finally, Uiro." A guy in blue Chinese robs walked up, and drew a 2. "Okay people the matches go as fallowed, in the first fight, Ryoko vs. Uiro! In the second fight, we have Ma Junior vs. Niro. In the third fight, Telew vs. Yui, and finally, in the last fight Repo vs. Gohan," the announcer said to the crowd who was outside. "We shall have a short intermission before the first match."  
  
"Hey guys," Tenchi greeted. "Hey Tenchi," Gohan said. "You guys rocked the elimination rounds," Kiyone said. "And we heard who you'd be fighting in the quarter finals," Washu said. "Yeah well the real question is who will this tournament, and if it is one of you three what are we going to do with all that money," Nobayouki said. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Ayeka said. "We always get a day off when the tournament comes around," he laughed. "Uh huh," Washu said. "Okay I lied, and told the guys at work I was sick, I just wanted to see the tournament," he said. Then a major roar came out of nowhere. When stopped Gohan smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm hungry." When they came to the restaurant Gohan ate twenty full course meals, maybe even more. There were like 70 bowls and plates of food, stacked up on the table. "Gohan, I think it's a bad idea to stuff your face with so much food," Ryoko said. "What are you talking about?" Gohan asked with a mouthful of chicken in his mouth. "I mean, I know your fight is the last in the quarter finals, but you'll still get a cramp," Ryoko said. "What are you talking about? This only a snack," Gohan said continuing to stuff his face. Everyone just fell over anime style. Even the cooks fainted. "If we do win this tournament we'll spend half the money trying to pay for all this food," Tenchi sighed. "There goes my dream vacation!" Nobayouki cried.  
  
Then it was time for the quarterfinals to start. "Okay folks some of you might be wondering what this tournament is all about, well it's about finding probably best martial artist in the world! Time to lay down the law, you lose if you get thrown out of the ring, give up, or stay knocked out for more than ten counts. You get disqualified if you poke in the eyes, or hit below the belt. Now with that all settled, LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
AN: Well what do know cliffhanger. Well you people HAVE TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD TO REWRITE IT SO MANY TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please R&R OR I WILL FIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Kidding. Well anyway see ya! 


	26. Qurater Finals Begin

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 26 The Quarter Finals Begin  
  
  
  
"Our first fight we have Ryoko vs. Uiro, so fighters please come to the stage," the announcer said. "Good luck Ryoko," Tenchi said when he and the others got to the ring. Gohan and Piccolo were watching in the back part. "FIGHTERS READY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer shouted and the gong was sounded. Uiro got in a fighting stance Ryoko did the same. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into woman," Uiro said. "Ah, shut up and lets start fighting," Ryoko said. "Fine then," Uiro said. He charged and threw nine fast punches at Ryoko. Ryoko dodged them and countered by punching Uiro in the stomach. But Uiro seeing this opportunity grabbed Ryoko's arm and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
Ryoko quickly got up and did a side kick at Uiro head but Uiro ducked and side kicked Ryoko in the stomach. Ryoko stepped back, so did Uiro. Ryoko charged and did a jumping sidekick, but Uiro jumped over Ryoko and kicked her in the back. Ryoko rolled near the end of the ring, but she didn't fall out. Uiro just stood there letting her walk towards him. Ryoko tried a punch to the face, but Uiro did an overhead block and countered by kicking Ryoko in the stomach. "Now I have you," Uiro said. He raised his right foot in the air and said, "Kicking Frenzy!" Then his kicks started to get so fast they were blurs. Ryoko could only block two. The fast and powerful kicks started to push Ryoko back near the end of the ring. "Ryoko better do something or else she'll lose!" Tenchi said. Ryoko was on the edge of the ring, but she came up with an idea. She quickly teleported behind Uiro and side kicked him in the back, and flew out of the ring. "RINGOUT THE WINNER IS RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "That was a close one," Washu said. "That was great Ryoko," Gohan said. "Thanks kid," Ryoko said.  
  
  
  
"Next up we have Ma Junior vs. Niro!" Piccolo stepped into the ring along with Niro who looked way to cocky. "FIGHTERS READY, BEGIN!!!!!!!!!" the gong was sounded and the fight started. Niro charged, and tried a jumping sidekick, but Piccolo just side stepped and kicked him in the back. Niro charged again this time adding some fast punches, but Piccolo blocked them with so much ease. "So you think can win just because you blocked a few punches and kicks well guess again because I have a little surprise for you," Niro said. He put his hand together and started rubbing them fast. Then his hands started to glow! "Now eat this! Punch beam fire!" Niro shouted and a blast shot out of his fist towards Piccolo. Piccolo caught the blast but it started to push him to the end of the ring.  
  
  
  
"It's hard isn't it? Let's try two!" Niro said and fired another punch beam. Piccolo caught it with his other arm. But the two blasts started to push him back even more! With a might yell Piccolo fired two ki blasts and they over powered Niro's two blasts, the two blasts Piccolo fired sent Niro flying into the air! Piccolo jumped in the air and side kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly out into the audience! "Simpleton," Piccolo said as they announced his victory.  
  
  
  
The next match was Telew vs. Yui. "Piccolo," Gohan said. "Yeah?" "I'm sensing some kind of amazing dark energy from one them. But the energy is so hidden I can barely sense it," Gohan said. "Yeah I'm starting to fell it too," Piccolo said. "I knew this tournament had attract some of Gallio's men," Gohan said. "Perfect place to look for the goddess," Piccolo said. "So what do we do?" "Well we can't do anything until it's our turn to fight one of them, but if one them is one of Gallio's men we can't kill him," Piccolo said. "Yeah, so I guess we'll have to weaken him," Gohan said.  
  
"FIGHTERS READY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!" the gong was sounded and the match started. The two fighters got in a fighting stance, and just stared at their opponent. Yui charged with a mighty yell. Then a frenzy of punches and kicks started. Telew dodged one of Yui's kicks, and elbowed him in the stomach. Yui counted but punching Telew in the face. The fight started to go faster and faster until only Gohan, Piccolo and Ryoko could see it. The only thing you could see was the shockwaves of their blows. Telew dodged another one of Yui's fast sidekicks and did a roundhouse kick in Yui's cheek. Yui grabbed Telew's foot and elbowed him in the stomach. Telew punched Yui in the face about four times, and then kicked him back to ground of the ring. Telew landed not soon after.  
  
  
  
"Did you see their speed and energy in those blows?" Gohan asked. "I did. One them is defiantly one of Gallio's men," Piccolo said. "Yeah but which one?" Gohan asked as the fight continued. Yui kicked Telew to ground, tried to stomp on him, but Telew quickly rolled out of the way. Telew quickly jumped to his feet and did a roundhouse kick in Yui's cheek. Yui and Telew charged again and they started move so fast again. Their punches and kicks started to get fast and stronger. Telew dodged another one Yui punches, and kicked the man in the chest. Stepped back a little. Yui growled a little then jumped high in the air. "Rabid Kick!" Yui shouted and started to kick Telew in the chest rapidly.  
  
Yui flipped back when he was finished. "Thanks for the massage, my chest was felling a little sore there any way," Telew said. Yui growled and said, "No one has ever with stood that attack!" Yui said. "Too bad," Telew laughed. "Do you really think that was my only trick?" Yui said. He started to wave his hands in the air until they started to glow yellow. Then he put his hands tougher and shouted, "Blast of Truth!" then a red blast shot towards Telew. Telew just smirked because he had an attack of his own. He raised his hands in the air and shouted, "Biga Blast!" the two blasts collided, causing a power struggle between the two.  
  
"Man those two are really going at it!" Kiyone said. "For humans they are powerful," Ayeka said. "That's because one of them isn't," Yosho said. "What do mean grandpa?" Tenchi asked. "My senses may not be as strong as Gohan's or Piccolo's but I can still faintly sense great power from one of them, but one of them is hiding it too well," Yosho said. "So that means, Gallio's in town," Washu said. "Or at least one of his top men," Kiyone said. "And here I thought this was going to be a peaceful day," Nobayouki sighed.  
  
  
  
Telew and Yui were still trying to over power each other's blast. 'This Yui character he is powerful yes, but stronger than me, no!' Telew thought. Then with a mighty yell he powered up and over powered Yui's blast. Making Yui fly out of the ring. "Piccolo did you just fell that sudden boost of power?" Gohan asked. "I did, looks like we'll have to watch out for him or least until the finals," Piccolo said. Gohan agreed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well you go. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story until now. But there one main reason why stopped updating until now. LACK OF REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU PEOPLE BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I'M DISCONTIUING THIS FIC. SO STRAT REVIEWING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	27. A Horriable Battle

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Telew walked back into the locker room he saw strange glances from Gohan and Piccolo. But he didn't care. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will have brief break before the last fight of the quarter finals," the announcer said. Gohan, Piccolo and Ryoko met up with Tenchi and others. "Did you guys see that last match?" Washu asked. "Of course we did!" Piccolo said. "That Telew he's not normal," Kiyone said. "Yes, I'm guessing he a part of Gallio's army," Yosho said. "It's very obvious," Piccolo said. "The way he moved, no normal human can move like that!" Tenchi said. "We better look out for him, hey Ryoko don't you have to fight him next?" Tenchi asked. (I changed it a little because I thought it would be more interesting.) "Yeah I better come up with the fastest and most powerful techniques I got," Ryoko said. "Good luck!" Gohan said.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen the last fight of the quarter finals is about to begin, Gohan vs. Repo!" the announcer said. "Repo, you mean that action movie star?" Tenchi said. "Yeah I've seen some of movies," Gohan said. "He must be in this tournament for publicity," Piccolo said watching all the photographers around him. "He doesn't look that tough," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
When it was time for the last fight to start Gohan walked into the ring, so did Repo. The gong was sounded, and the match began. Gohan didn't take any stance. He just there watching Repo show off his muscles to the crowd. When he was done Gohan asked, "Uh, are you ready to fight now?" "You're a really brave kid not giving up after seeing my wonderful muscles," Repo said. Gohan groaned. "This a fight not some kid of muscles contest!" Gohan said. "A lot you know, this is my way of warming up right before a match I need to know if the crowd is behind me, and if you seen my past matches they are always behind me," Repo said. Gohan just rolled his eyes. "If you have seen any of my movies then you should give up," Repo said. "Nope only seen one scene," Gohan said. Repo fell over anime style. "You fool everyone has my movies! Why don't you watch them!!" Repo yelled. "Because their boring," Gohan said.  
  
Repo's eyes got smaller. 'Did he just say that my movies are boring. I'll show him boring!' Repo said. He charged at Gohan. "Finally," Gohan said. Repo threw 11 fast punches, but Gohan dodged them like they were one mile per hour. Repo growled and started to do kicks. But Gohan dodged all of them with his eyes closed. "You little brat!!!!!!!!!!" Repo yelled and started punching again. This time Gohan jumped over him and side kicked him in the head. Repo fell over not moving. "Repo's down! 1-2-3-4-5-6-," the announcer counted. But Repo got up. "He kicks like a donkey with five ton weights!" Repo mumbled hardly being able to stand. "Are you just gonna stand there all day?" Gohan asked. Repo yelled and charged. "Oh brother!" Gohan mumbled. Repo started punching again, but Gohan once again dodged them.  
  
  
  
'This kid isn't even trying he's just toying with me! No, I can't think like that! No one is stronger than me, no one!' Repo thought and charged again. 'This guy doesn't know when to quit,' Gohan thought. He once again dodged every one of Repo's punches. "Gohan is making the guy have a nervous break down," Tenchi laughed. 'This can't be happing, action heroes don't get beaten by 12 year old children!' Repo thought. He charged again. 'I better finish this before I fall asleep from boredom,' Gohan thought. Gohan ducked under Repo's punch and elbowed him in the stomach. Repo held his stomach and gasped for air as he went down. "Repo's down! This be the end for the action movie star. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Gohan is the winner!" the announcer said. All of Repo's fans gasped in horror as a 12-year-old boy with one elbow brought down Repo! Repo didn't move from the spot were he fallen. He was K.O'ed, he didn't even twitch.  
  
Everyone stepped back as a stretcher carried off Repo. "That was so easy!" Gohan laughed as he went back in the locker room. "Yeah it was, but the next match won't be so easy for Ryoko," Piccolo said. "Oh yeah, Telew I totally forgot about him," Gohan said. "Now ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the semifinals is about to begin!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer said. "The first match is, Ryoko vs. Telew!" Ryoko stepped onto the ring. Telew did the same. The gong was sounded, but neither of them made a move. Ryoko was trying to fell for Telew's true but she could hardly sense it. 'This guy isn't human! No one can hide their power that well!' Ryoko thought. "Um, fighters your match has started," the announcer said. Ryoko charged and threw four punches; Telew dodged all them, and punched Ryoko in the stomach.  
  
Ryoko slid back a little and charged again, this time she did a jumping sidekick, but Telew stepped out of the way and kicked Ryoko in the back. Ryoko rolled near the end of the ring, but she quickly got up. Ryoko charged again, she kicked Telew in the cheek, and then punched him in the face, and side kicked him in the stomach making him fall over. "Telew is down, 1-2," the announcer said, but Telew got up like Ryoko's attacks never happened. Ryoko charged, and started punching rapidly, but Telew was blocking all her punches with just one hand! Ryoko jumped back, and fired a ki blast Telew just slapped it away. Ryoko charged again, and punched Telew in the face. Then she side kicked him in his stomach, after that she did a roundhouse kick in his cheek, and he fell over.  
  
"Telew is down again! 1-2-3," the announcer counted, but got up. Ryoko did five fast punches in Telew's face, then tried another roundhouse kick, but this time Telew grabbed her leg and threw her over his shoulder. Ryoko got up, and did six fast sidekicks in Telew's face, and then he fell over again. But this time he got up before the announcer could count! Ryoko tried a punch, but Telew dodged it and kicked Ryoko in her stomach. Ryoko was gasping for air, and went on her knees. Telew chuckled. Ryoko slowly got up, and did a powerful and fast roundhouse kick in Telew's cheek. Telew once again fell over, and stayed down. 'That outta do it,' Ryoko thought, but Telew got up and licked his lips, and laughed a cold laugh. Ryoko was in shock. 'How anybody get up after such a powerful kick?' Ryoko thought.  
  
But before Ryoko could think anymore Telew punched her in her face, then kicked her in her stomach. Before she could even counter, Telew punched her in the cheek. Ryoko got up, and tried four punches, but Telew dodged them like they were the slowest punches on Earth. Telew grabbed her arm after the fourth punch and elbowed her in her face. Ryoko was sliding near the end, but Telew grabbed her leg. He then jumped in the air and started spinning her over his head, then threw back down. Ryoko could barely get up. Blood was coming down her forehead, arms, and cheeks.  
  
  
  
Ryoko yelled and charged, throwing in some fast kicks, along with her punches. Telew was once again knocked down. But he got up the second he came down. Telew charged at Ryoko, and punched her in the face. Then elbowed her in the stomach, finally he knocked her back towards the end of the ring. Ryoko was right above the floor when Telew grabbed her and pulled her back in. Ryoko's attacks were getting slower and weaker with every blow Telew gave her. Ryoko fired two-ki blasts but Telew slapped them all away. She tried her hair needles, but Telew dodged all of them.  
  
Ryoko was panting hard, and more blood was coming down her arm and forehead. "Ryoko is getting killed out there!" Tenchi exclaimed. "Why doesn't she give up! She doesn't stand a chance against that guys he's too strong!" Washu said. "Her pride," Yosho said simply. Ryoko cupped her hands together, and gathered all of the energy that was left in her, and fired it. This giant ball of orange energy shot Telew caught it, but it started to push him back towards the end of the ring. 'Good that blast should push him back all the way out,' Ryoko thought. "That outta do it!" Tenchi said. "No look closer," Yosho said. 'Telew is in full control of that blast," Yosho said. He was right, Telew just smirked and pushed the blast back at Ryoko! The blast was so fast that Ryoko could barely dodge in time. When the blast hit her, she yelled out an earth-shattering yell. When it passed there was all this blood coming down her face, legs, and chest. She was on the ground panting hard.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. "Ryoko give up! Don't be stubborn!" Gohan yelled from the locker room. Ryoko instead of staying down got back up, beat she could barely stand. "Ryoko don't be foolish, just give up!" Piccolo yelled. Ryoko did a weak charge, and threw a weak punch. Telew just grabbed her arm, held her up in the air and started beating her like a punching bag. Gohan growled and was about to rush in there, when Piccolo grabbed him. "Gohan stop! There's nothing you can do now!" Piccolo said. "But just can't sit here and watch Ryoko get killed out there!" Gohan said. "That monster, he's manic!" Tenchi yelled. "As much as don't like Ryoko that much, just can't watch this," Ayeka said.  
  
Telew threw Ryoko on the ground and started stomping on her. And every time she got close to a ring out, Telew would pull her right back in. "Telew is beating Ryoko like she's a rag doll! I wish I could do something folks, but tournament rules say I can't interfere with any match," the announcer said. With every blow Ryoko would cry out, her face now almost covered in blood. Telew grabbed Ryoko by the neck, and punched near the edge of the ring. Gohan could take it anymore, he went to Super Saiyan 2 and was about to get in there, when Piccolo held him back again. "Gohan don't lose your temper, I know it's hard to watch this, but there's nothing you can do right now! You can probably get him back in the finals maybe, but only if you wait and see how this turns out!" Piccolo said.  
  
  
  
Telew was about to stomp on Ryoko again, then he felt Gohan's power. 'He's the one I'm after,' he thought. 'I've never seen a Saiyan go to that level so fast, he's defiantly the one,' Telew thought then kicked Ryoko out of the ring. "R, r, r, ring out the winner is Telew," the announcer stuttered. "Ryoko!" Tenchi said and jumped over the wall, and ran to her aid. Two medics came out with a stretcher and carried her off into the hospital wing. Gohan was about to charge at Telew as he came into the locker room when Piccolo stopped him. "Gohan the only way you can get to that guy is if and only if you beat in that ring, because next match is you and me one on one. Think you can handle it?" Piccolo asked. Gohan powered down and said, "Of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: The semi-finals started out with a bang all right. Will Ryoko be okay? Will Gohan beat Piccolo for a shot at Telew? Or will it be the other way around? And if one of them does make it how will they beat Telew? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga, oh yeah and thanks for all the reviews. I never thought so many people would like this fic. Anyway, thanks to you good people I'm not discontinuing this fic. So thanks for your reviews. SEE YA!!!!!!!!! 


	28. Gohan vs Piccolo!

The Gallio Saga  
  
  
  
Chapter 28 Gohan vs. Piccolo!  
  
  
  
  
  
There was an intermission after Ryoko's horrible battle. Gohan and Piccolo went to the hospital wing and saw Tenchi and the others there. "That was a monster!" Tenchi said. "Well he was one of Gallio's men, they have to be ruthless," Washu said. "Hey I have an idea," Kiyone said. "Gohan, Piccolo did any of you bring one those Senzu beans with you?" she asked. They both shook their heads. "I didn't think we would need them," Gohan said. "I have an idea!" Washu exclaimed. Everyone turned. Washu held up one of her star portals. "Washu what the heck is that thing?" Gohan asked. "This is a start portal dear boy, and this will transport you to where it was programmed to transport," Washu explained.  
  
"Okay so what's your plan?" Piccolo asked. "One could go in here, fly to the house grab the beans and come right back," Washu said. "Only problem is this is programmed to transport someone to the middle of the forest near the house," Washu said. "It's worth a try," Yosho said. "Let Gohan go he's fastest," Piccolo said. "Okay get ready kid!" Washu said as she held it up.  
  
  
  
"Here I go," Gohan said, and flew in. In a split second, Gohan found himself in the forest. "Wow now that's the only way to travel," he said. Then flew as fast as he could. When he reached the house, he ran in his and Piccolo's room. He looked under their beds, but the bean weren't there. He looked in the drawer; the beans weren't there either. He practically tore the whole room apart! 'Come think, think think,' Gohan thought. Then he remembered that Piccolo put them under the drawer. He lifted the drawer and them. He then flew out the window not brothering to clean up.  
  
  
  
'Now where did I come out from?' Gohan thought. He flew all around but he just couldn't remember where he came out. It all happened so fast! 'Okay let's see if this forest is connected to the hospital wing, then I think I should be able to sense everyone's energy,' Gohan thought. (If this isn't true then tell me, I haven't watched Tenchi in a while.) Gohan flew all around trying to sense everyone's energy. But it was too faint. 'This is hopeless, I guess I could always fly back, but that would take too long,' Gohan thought as started to lean against a tree. But as soon as he did, he fell in. The next thing Gohan knew he was back in the hospital wing, with the bag of senzu beans in his hand. "What took you?" Piccolo asked. "Couldn't find the exit," Gohan said.  
  
"Now will the fighters Gohan and Piccolo come to the ring your match is about to start!" said the announcer. The two looked at each other and nodded. When they reached the ring Piccolo took off his weighed clothing, Gohan got in a fighting stance ready for anything. "Fighters ready?" the announcer said. "So let the last match of the semi finals, BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!" the gong was sounded and the match began. Gohan charged and did a fierce roundhouse kick in Piccolo's cheek. Then he started to punch him in the stomach. Piccolo grabbed one his punches and kicked him near the end of the ring. They both charged at each other and frenzy of punches of kicks began.  
  
  
  
The two were going so fast that you could only see the shockwaves of their attacks. Piccolo grabbed one of Gohan's punches and kicked him in cheek. Gohan counted by flipping over and punched Piccolo in the neck. Piccolo slid back a little but didn't land out. They both charged again, and punched each other in the cheek. Piccolo was the first to recover form the punch. He kicked Gohan in the air, flew after him, and then knocked him back down. Gohan got up and flew after Piccolo. He tried a punch, but Piccolo grabbed his arm and started to bend it back. Gohan tried the other arm, but Piccolo grabbed it again and started to bend it back. Gohan brought up both of his legs and kicked Piccolo in the stomach with them. While he was holding his stomach, Gohan elbowed him in the head and in knocked him down.  
  
  
  
"Ma Jr. down! 1-2-3-4," the announcer counted, and then Piccolo got up. Gohan floated back down to the ring. "This isn't over yet Gohan," Piccolo said. Then he extended his arms and grabbed Gohan's right arm and neck. Piccolo then started to slam Gohan down on the hard ring floor repeatedly and again. Gohan seeing no other choice cut off Piccolo's arm that was on his right hand, then cut off the other one. The crowd gasped. "That kid should disqualified!" shouted one man. "Folks I know that was kind of shocking, but tournament rules have no rules against someone cutting off his opponent's limbs," the announcer said.  
  
  
  
"That's okay," Piccolo said. Then started yelling. After a while, his arms just grew back. The crowd was in shock! "H-h-h-h how did he do that!" said one. "Okay Gohan ready for round two?" Piccolo asked. "I thought you'd never ask," Gohan said. Piccolo started to power up. 'Wow Piccolo's really improved, last time we fought his power was never this high,' Gohan thought. Piccolo rushed at Gohan and started to punch him so fast Gohan didn't have time to block. When Piccolo finally stopped, Gohan's face was kind of bloody. Some blood was coming his mouth and chin. Piccolo charged again. This time Gohan was ready. He powered up a little during their little break. Gohan stared to block Piccolo's punches with little effort. Gohan quickly ducked from one of Piccolo's punches and punched him in the back.  
  
  
  
Piccolo turned around and side kicked Gohan in his face. Gohan grabbed Piccolo's leg and flipped him over. Piccolo did a back flip and kicked Gohan in the chest with both of his legs. Gohan slid back a little. Piccolo charged again, Gohan teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Piccolo almost landed outside of the ring, but he was just hovering over the side. "Did you really think that you could end this match that way?" Piccolo asked. "Well it was wroth a try," Gohan smirked.  
  
  
  
Gohan charged after Piccolo, but he just teleported in the air. Gohan flew after him, but when he got there, he was gone. He couldn't see him anywhere. 'That's weird there's no place for him to hide,' Gohan thought. Then Piccolo reappeared behind Gohan and got him in a full nelson! "Give up Gohan!" Piccolo said as he made the hold harder. "No I won't!" Gohan said. Piccolo made the hold harder, and more painful. Gohan seeing no other choice went Super Saiyan and broke the hold. Then he flew back down.  
  
The crowd was again in shock. "A-a-a-a-a- are you seeing that golden glow around that kid!" said one. "Where are these guys from Mars or something?" "How did his hair change!" Piccolo floated back down. "You must have been really desperate," Piccolo said. Gohan went back to normal and said, "Well you gave me no other choice." Piccolo fired a ki blast. Gohan quickly dodged it. Piccolo just started firing them again and again. Gohan flew in the air so that the blasts wouldn't hurt anybody.  
  
  
  
Piccolo suddenly stopped and started yelling again. It looked like something was growing out of his back. Suddenly two other arms grew out of his back, then another head! After a while, there were two Piccolos! The crowd was just speechless. First Piccolo grew back his arms, then they were going so fast you could barely see them, Gohan went Super and now this! After a while, there was four other Piccolos. They all flew at Gohan.  
  
  
  
Gohan dodged one Piccolo's attack. Then blocked another one, ducked from a kick, and avoided a chop. Gohan started to go higher in the air. All four Piccolos fallowed in a straight line. "Big mistake," Gohan said softly. He cupped his hands together and chanted, "Ka, Me Ha Me HAAAAA!!!!" The blue ki blast knocked all four Piccolo's down on the ring floor. Three disappeared while the last stayed. Gohan floated down. Piccolo got up slowly and put his two fingers on his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!" A corkscrew ki blast shot at Gohan. He slapped it away. Piccolo charged and another frenzy of punches and kicks began.  
  
  
  
After a while, Gohan and Piccolo were hand in hand trying to push each other out. When they let go, Piccolo extended his arms and grabbed Gohan's legs, and pulled him down. Gohan flipped out of Piccolo's grasp, and kicked him in his cheek.  
  
  
  
Piccolo grabbed Gohan's leg and elbowed him in the stomach. Gohan flipped over and fired a ki blast, Piccolo slapped it away, and punched Gohan in the chin, sending him flying in the air. When Gohan was right over the side of the ring Piccolo knocked him down with his arm. Gohan grabbed Piccolo's arm and started to bring him down with him. "This could be it!" the announcer said. Gohan turned Piccolo over at the last second and flew back in the ring. When the dust clear it showed that Piccolo was outside of the ring! It took the announcer a while, but he finally said, "And Gohan's the winner!" Gohan jumped in the air with joy.  
  
  
  
Piccolo walked in and said, "Great match kid." "You too, I guess all time fighting really paid off," Gohan said. Piccolo nodded. Gohan turned around and saw Telew! "Good luck in the finals kid, that Telew guy won't be easy, you'll probably have to go too Super Saiyan Three to match his strength," Piccolo said. 'This should be a good match,' Telew thought as he walked away.  
  
  
  
In the hospital wing, Tenchi and the others saw the match. "Do you think Gohan will have a chance grandpa?" Tenchi asked. "Maybe, just maybe," Yosho said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Whoa talk about intense! Does Gohan have chance to beat Telew, and how will he finish him off? Killing is against the rules. Well you'll just have to read the next chapter and see. So see you next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	29. The Ultimate Fight Gohan vs Telew part 1

The Gallio Saga  
Chapter 29 The Ultimate Fight Gohan vs. Telew!  
There was an intermission after the last Semi Finals match. "You ready for this match kid?" Piccolo asked. "Of course I'm ready," Gohan said. "I know you are, but are you ready for a opponent of this power?" Piccolo asked. "Of course, but your right he is powerful, I may have to go all out," Gohan said remembering when Ryoko fought Telew. Just then, Telew walked in. "I look forward to our match kid, it's going to be the greatest match this tournament has ever seen," Telew said.  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world, Chichi was a little better, after Goku came for two days. But so far, it's been six months since Gohan and Piccolo's disappearance, and even though Goku tuned them in on what's going on it was still hard to cope with. "Six months can you believe it? Six months," Krillen said. "Yeah I know, but I just can't believe we have to sit here and just hope that Gohan and Piccolo beat this Gallio guy and come back safely," Yamcha said. "We've been situations like that before," Krillen laughed. "Yeah but still, at least we could still watch." "Come on Yamcha, Gohan and Piccolo are tough fighters they can take of this Gallio guy no problem," Krillen said. "Maybe you're right Krillen," Yamcha said.  
Meanwhile back in Tenchi's world, the finals were about to start. "Well folks this is the last match of the tournament, I'd like to thank all those who came here to see fighters duke it out in this ring, now let get this thing started, fighters please enter the ring," the announcer said. Gohan and Telew walked in the ring. "This should be good," Piccolo said to Tenchi. "Boy I'll say," Tenchi said. "Fighters ready, and.. BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Gohan got in a fighting stance but Telew instead of waiting for his opponent to attack, he charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged a punch and chopped him in his back. Telew grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Gohan rolled out of the way when Telew tried to stomp on him. Then he kicked him in his stomach. Telew stepped back a little, but then he charged again throwing 12 fast punches. They were fast Gohan couldn't block. When he was done, Telew jumped back, letting Gohan take a little breather.  
  
Gohan wiped the blood coming down his chin. Then he gave Telew the come on sign. Telew charged again. Gohan did a jumping sidekick at Telew's face, which knocked him down, and he was knocked out. "And Telew is down! Is this the end I sure do think so folks, 1-2," the announcer counted. 'I really don't think so. My kick would knocked out a normal person, but Telew is anything but normal,' Gohan thought. "3," the announcer counted, but Telew got up so fast it was like the kick never happened! Gohan got back in his stance and was ready to fight again.  
The crowd was in awe. "How did he get up so fast!" asked one guy. "Nice kick kid, but I think you need to add a lot more power to your attacks to harm me!" Telew said. "I know that I just wanted to see how strong you were for myself, it's no use in hiding it anymore Telew I know why you're hear," Gohan said. "Fine then I won't deny it," Telew said. "Good now let's get this fight over with while we're still young," Gohan said. Telew charged, Gohan did the same a frenzy of punches and kicks began. Their attacks looked invisible to any normal person but Piccolo could see it clearly. "That it's Gohan push him back!" Piccolo said.  
Gohan kept punching and kicking to push Telew out of the ring. When Telew was near the edge Gohan tried a fierce front kick to push him out, but Telew grabbed his leg and threw him over his shoulder. Gohan was like 2 inches away from landing outside of the ring, but he was floating right over it. 'That was close,' he thought and flew back in. "Bring it kid, I got all day." Gohan charged and tried another jumping sidekick, but Telew ducked, and punched him in the stomach in midair.  
  
Gohan fell flat on his back. Telew tried a stomp but Gohan rolled out of the way. Telew kept trying to stomp him until Gohan was near the edge. Telew tried a stomp again, but Gohan grabbed his foot and flipped him over. When his feet were parallel with Gohan face, Gohan kicked him in the back. Then he flew in the air and elbowed him back down.  
Telew quickly got up and charged so fast Gohan could barely see it. When Gohan tried to punch, Telew grabbed his arm and started to bend it back. Gohan tried a punch with his other arm, but Telew grabbed it and started to bend it back too! Seeing no other way Gohan head butted Telew in the face. Telew yelled out in pain and let go of Gohan. Gohan rubbed his forehead, and then did a sidekick in Telew's cheek. Then he grabbed Telew's arm and kneed him in his stomach.  
Telew rubbed his stomach, and then kicked Gohan in his face. Gohan stepped back little, Telew seeing his chance punched Gohan in his cheeks two times, and then punched him right in his face. "Do you think those lucky hits you got off of me could win this for you?" Telew asked. "Not really," Gohan said rubbing his mouth. Telew and Gohan charged then were hand in hand trying to push each other back, but neither of them moved. They both raised their locked together hands in the air. Telew then kicked Gohan in his chest. He slid back a little, and then got back in his stance.  
Telew charged. Gohan dodged his punch, and kicked him in his face. Telew grabbed his leg and threw him. Gohan got up, and they both charged. After that, they punched each other in the cheek. Telew was the first to recover from the punch, he elbowed Gohan in his stomach, and then did a roundhouse kick in his cheek. After that, he did a sidekick in Gohan's stomach. Gohan fell over, and then Telew grabbed his leg, spun him around and slammed him on the ground.  
  
Gohan was knocked out. "Gohan's down is this the end of the young fighter?" the announcer said. "No he can't go down this early!" Tenchi exclaimed. "Look again Tenchi, Gohan isn't knocked out cold just yet," Yosho said. "1-2-3-4," the announcer counted, but then Gohan up just as fast as Telew did before. He then got back in his stance and smiled. Telew got back in a stance and smiled too.  
AN: Well how was that for the opening chapter of this fight! I think this fight will be three or four chapters long I'm not sure yet, I'll just see how it all turns out. Anyway sorry Matt Zero not much of showing what was up in the DBZ world but it was all I could of for the time. Anyway R&R, and see ya next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga see ya then! 


	30. Gohan vs Telew part 2

The Gallio Saga  
Chapter 30 Gohan vs. Telew part 2  
The two fighters charged, and punched each other in the cheek again. They jumped back, and then charged again, they had a frenzy of punches and kicks that were starting to go in the air. Gohan dodged one of Telew's kicks, and then punched him in the face. Telew grabbed Gohan's arm, and kneed him in the stomach five times, then he elbowed him back on the ground.  
Gohan slowly got up. He looked up and saw Telew diving towards him with his knee stretched out. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way. When Telew hit the hard ring floor with his knee, everyone expected a huge yell. But Telew stayed silent. Gohan charged and three fast punches, Telew blocked easily and did a roundhouse kick on Gohan's face. He then elbowed him in the stomach. Gohan went down on his knee gasping for air.  
Telew walked towards him, and grabbed him by the neck. Gohan held up his fist and threw a punch, but Telew grabbed his fist and started squeezing it. Gohan used his other hand to punch Telew in the stomach. Telew held his stomach gasping for air, when Gohan did a front kick in his face. Telew flew over to edge of the ring. He quickly got up and wiped the blood coming down his chin.  
"Boy this is getting boring," Telew said. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked. "I mean lets turn it up a notch it will be more interesting that way," Telew said. He then started yelling. A purple aura surrounded him, and the part of the ring he was near started to crack. Gohan could feel his true power rising. The white tiles of the ring started rise around him. 'I can feel his power. It's amazing. More powerful than Ralgo and his henchmen put together!' Gohan thought.  
  
With one more huge yell, Telew was finished powering up. And his power was as high as super Saiyan three. "Well then come on boy!" Telew said. Gohan rushed towards Telew and did five powerful punches all over his body. But it looked like Telew didn't fell them at all. And with one slap from Telew Gohan was on the ground holding his stinging cheek.  
"If you're holding your cheek after the first hit then you should just forfeit now," Telew said. Gohan charged and threw 12 fast punches, but Telew dodged all of them, then he kicked him in the face. 'Okay that's it no more holding back!' Gohan thought. Then he went super Saiyan 2. "Okay now lets get serious!" Gohan said and charged. He teleported behind Telew and kneed him in the cheek. Telew countered by elbowing him in his stomach. "How did you like that hit?" Gohan asked. "You just caused me pain, I don't like that!" Telew said.  
They both charged each other. Telew dodged one of Gohan's punches, then threw one oh his own, Gohan quickly blocked it, and punched him in the cheek. Telew elbowed him in the face. Gohan slid back, Telew charged. Gohan quickly stepped to the side, and kicked him in the chest. Gohan fired a ki blast at Telew, who dodged it and fired one of his own.  
  
Gohan dodged the blast and fired another one. Telew dodged that one and rushed towards Gohan. Gohan did the same. Then another frenzy of punches and kicks started. Gohan ducked from a punch, then fired a ki blast. Telew dodged it, and teleported behind Gohan and kneed him in the back.  
Gohan turned around and sent Telew flying toward the end of the ring with strong sidekick. Telew stopped himself, and flew towards Gohan, then kneed him in the chin. Gohan was sailing over the ring floor, when he looked up he saw Telew was right above him charging up an energy blast. Gohan did the same, when the two blasts collided; there was a huge explosion, smoke that covered the whole ring.  
  
"Hey, hey what's the deal we can't see anything!" said one man. "And it was just getting interesting," said a kid. All of a sudden, there was a yellow beam of light that hit the ground and caused a huge hole in the ground. Then, Gohan flew up out of the smoke, Telew fallowed him in the air. He fired three ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan dodged to side and fired four ki blasts. Telew flew higher in the air to dodge, then rushed Gohan. He elbowed him in the cheek, then side kicked him in the chest. Gohan flew back a little. Telew fired a ki blast in the air. Gohan was confused at first then the blast exploded, and it started raining ki blasts!  
Gohan tried to dodge every blast, but they were so small he could barely see most of them. One hit on his arm, another one on his legs. Finally, one blast knocked him hard on the ring floor. Telew made the small blasts rain down on Gohan on the ring. Gohan slowly got up and fired a big blast. The blast absorbed the small ones heading for Gohan, and it made the blast bigger. When it was near Telew, he kicked it higher in the air where it disappeared in space.  
  
Telew floated down near Gohan and said, "That was a clever shot you made, but not clever enough." Gohan rushed at Telew and three punches, but Telew dodged all of them, then kneed him in his stomach. "Gohan's losing energy and fast!" Piccolo growled. "He can't win unless he uses that power up he uses when he gets extremely angry," Washu said. "I don't think he knows how to control that yet," Piccolo said. "Then he should give up," she said simply.  
  
Telew grabbed by the hair, and fired a ki blast straight at his face. That caused him to go flying towards the edge of the ring, and he was back in his normal stage. Telew laughed. "You went to that level so quickly, and you lost it just as quickly," he chuckled. Gohan got up and charged, tried a punch straight at Telew's face, but he just stepped to side, and kneed him in the stomach. Then as he came up, elbowed him in the neck. 'I can't give up, I've made it this far,' Gohan thought. Then raised his hands over his head and shouted, "Masenko Ha!" When the smoke cleared, Telew didn't even flinch!  
  
"That was like a mosquito bite, didn't feel a thing," he said. Gohan fired multiple ki blasts at Telew in desperate attack, then flew in the air to regain his strength. As he flew, he hit something hard. (he was flying backwards.) He turned around and saw Telew. Gohan just floated there not knowing what to do. He fired a blast straight in Telew face and flew to the ground.  
  
'I can't win no matter where I go he's there, there's no way I can regain my power!' Gohan thought. "Done running?" Telew asked from behind him. When Gohan turned around Telew fired a ki blast at him. Gohan went flying. He landed near the edge. 'I'll just roll out that way the officials will have to end this match,' Gohan thought. "This is like a repeat of my match!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Look's he trying to roll out," Ayeka pointed out. "He knows he can't win," Kiyone said.  
  
When Gohan was about to roll out, Telew grabbed him! "Did you really think you could end it like that? Look at all those people they want action, so that's what I'm going to give them!" Telew laughed. Gohan growled, but didn't do anything because he knew it would be of no use. "So get ready for the worse pain you ever felt boy!" Telew laughed.  
AN: How can Gohan win? His Super Saiyan 2 energy has run out. And he can't fully control three yet! So how will he escape from the clutches of this evil madman Telew? And if he does lose what will happen to the others? If Gohan can't beat him who can? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YAAA! 


	31. Gohan vs Telew part 3

The Gallio Saga  
Chapter 31 Gohan Vs. Telew part 3  
Gohan was now practically a blood pulp. With hardly any power left in him, he was helpless. Telew kicked him right in the face with a sidekick. Gohan slid to the edge of the ring. Once again he tried to roll out, but Telew just grabbed his legs and pulled him back in. "Why doesn't he just give up!" Piccolo yelled. "It wouldn't matter, Telew would just keep attacking," Washu said simply. "Can he even survive this?" Sasami asked. "He might but it a very slim chance."  
'How can I win? I almost out of power completely!' Gohan thought. "If you say that you give up I'll just kill quickly, then kill your friends just as quickly, but keep quiet and I'll make it nice and slow," Telew offered. Gohan charged with the last of his energy and threw a punch that had every inch of his energy in it. The punch connected with Telew's face, and made him back up a little.  
'That's it that's the last of my energy, now I'm really doomed,' Gohan thought and fell to his knees. "Is that it?" Telew asked. "Well you made one accomplishment, you made my face a little numb, but that's it," Telew said and picked him up by his hair, then kneed him in his stomach. Telew flew up in the air, and started to make a huge blast. Gohan looked up and saw a big purple energy ball above Telew. "This blast will kill you and all the people around you, then I'll take the goddess and Gallio will rein supreme over the entire universe! There's nothing you do!" Telew laughed.  
'There's nothing I can do! Not again! And this time dad isn't here to bail me out! I might as well just die now,' Gohan thought. "TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Telew yelled and threw the blast. 'This is it! I'm really going to die, and not just me, all these innocent people and my friends! My friends have always helped me, but when I have to help them, I always mess up! No matter what I do, someone always dies. Piccolo, Krillen, Dende, dad! Not anymore, I', going to protect the people I care about no matter WHAT!!!' Gohan yelled a loud yell, and a large yellow orb, that made the giant blast bounce back to Telew, who dodged it.  
"That's the same orb from Tokyo!" Washu said. When the orb turned back into just a glow, Gohan was in his Super Saiyan three form. "You wanted a fight I'll give you a fight Telew," Gohan said. "So you finally unlocked your great power, now this match to should really get interesting," Telew said. Gohan charged and kicked Telew in the cheek with a roundhouse. Then he punched him five times in the stomach with rapid punches. Finally, he elbowed Telew right in the face. "I see, I see. I now see how the others died because you, you are a good fighter for a kid," Telew said wiping the blood coming down his chin.  
"Come on." The two charged and they disappeared again. They were going so fast you couldn't even hear them. Telew dodged Gohan's punch, and kneed him in the chin. Gohan grabbed Telew's leg, and punched him in the stomach. Telew grabbed Gohan's arm, and head butted him. Gohan punched him in the face, then tried to go for his throat when Telew teleported behind Gohan and blasted him in the back. Gohan slid a little, then fired a ki blast and Telew. Telew dodged, and fired five ki blasts. Gohan jumped in the air, he turned around and Telew blasted him in the chest. Gohan charged, and punched Telew in the face, and kicked him in the cheek.  
Telew ducked under Gohan's leg and elbowed him in the back of his head. Gohan flew back a little for some distance. Then he cupped his hands together, then he chanted, "Ka Me Ha Me HA!!!!" the blue blast connected with Telew. When the smoke cleared, Telew's top part of his gi was completely blown away, showing some bruises from the blast. "That was a pretty nice blast, now let me show you one of my best attacks. Telew flew back to the ground. Gohan was a curious so he fallowed Telew. When he landed, Telew crossed his arms together and started to spin around. He went faster and faster, and faster, until he was nothing but a giant purple tornado. Gohan just froze, the huge tornado swallowed him up and it started to make spin around and around. Not only was getting dizzy, but he was getting slashed every time he spun.  
Gohan yelled out in pain. When the tornado stopped, Gohan just spun to towards the ground. "So how did you like that attack? I call that tornado of agony." Gohan got up and got in a fighting stance. "So ready to begin again? So soon? Well I have another nice attack," Telew said and laced his fingers together, then he started to chanting something. "Prism of power!" Telew then shot a blast shaped like a prism, and when it hit Gohan felt pain like never before. A yellow glow surrounded him and started shocking him with 2 million volts of electricity! Gohan felt like he was losing some of his Super Saiyan Three energy. 'I can't lose this energy!' When the pain finally stopped, Gohan felt like some of the electricity was still in him zapping away his power slowly.  
"I'm surprised, hardly anyone has survived my prism of power attack." "Well there's a first for everything!" Gohan said. He slowly got up, and got into another fighting stance. Gohan charged, and did a jumping sidekick in Telew's chest. Telew elbowed Gohan in his stomach, Gohan recovered by doing some back flips. Telew fried a ki blast, Gohan dodged and fired on of his own. Telew flew in the air, and fired 15 blasts. Gohan dodged every one and fired one big one. Telew countered by firing one big blast too. The two blasts exploded, causing a lot of smoke around the ring.  
The two fighters were hand in hand feeling what was left of each other's power. They both let go and fired both their signature moves. "Masenko!" "Prism of Power!" The explosions caused them slide back. When they stopped, they fired their signature moves again. They slid back even farther. Telew raised his fist in the air and slammed it on the ground. Five blasts shot at Gohan, who dodged them by flying up in the air. Telew flew after him, kicked him in the back. When Gohan turned around he saw Telew with his mouth open, and purple blast shot at Gohan.  
Gohan held the blast, but he was struggling. The wider Telew opened his mouth, the more powerful the blast became. While Gohan was holding it, he started to charge up a blast. Then he fired it and it made Telew's blast push back towards him. Telew teleported behind him, and knocked him back on the ground. "I have something else to show you," Telew said. He started yelling. As he was yelling it looked like something was growing on his back. 'What the heck is going on?' The thing on Telew's back started to bigger and bigger, until it finally came out. It was two other arms!  
'Okay this is too weird, but I can take him!' Gohan thought. He charged throwing five fast punches. But because of Telew's two extra arms, he was able to grab Gohan's last two punches, and punch him in the cheek five times with his extra ones. Telew charged this time and punched with his extra arm and block with his original arms. Gohan tried a sidekick, but Telew grabbed it with his original right arm, and tripped Gohan, while he fell Telew elbowed Gohan with his original left in the stomach. "Masenko HA!" Telew grabbed the blast with his original hands and fired his Prism of Power with his extra ones. Gohan stopped his attack in order to dodge Telew's attack. Telew charged and punched Gohan rapidly with his originals and he punched him rapidly with his extras. When he was done punching, Telew kicked Gohan in the chest.  
'This is hopeless. I can't win if he has four hands. That is unless I have four too!' Gohan thought. He got up and used Piccolo's spilt technique to make another one of himself. The real Gohan teleported behind Telew while the fake battled Telew. Telew chopped the second Gohan with his extra right arm in the neck. The second Gohan fell and disappeared. "Hey ugly!" Gohan yelled. "Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" Gohan said quickly. The blast was aimed for Telew's top hands. The attack made Telew's extra hands vaporize.  
"Very smart boy. Very smart," Telew said. Telew smirked then flew high in the air. "Prism of Power times 50!" he yelled. "This blast will destroy this whole stadium unless you stop it! Which I seriously doubt!" Telew laughed. Then he fired it. 'There's only one-way outta this,' Gohan thought. 'And I maybe out for awhile but this is worth it,' Gohan smirked. "Ka ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled putting every last inch of energy in his blast.  
AN: Man that's intense. But can Gohan stop that blast? How long do you think he can last if he put every last bit of his energy in the blast. Will that blast put an end to Telew? All these questions answered in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Sorry that I haven't updated up until now but two were two problems one like last time lack of reviews. People I really like review it makes me want to keep going. I like to people's opinion on my fic. Two a writers worst enemy writer's block. So if you could send me ideas for this fic it would really help. So see ya next chapter! 


	32. The last dicth of effort

The Gallio Saga  
Chapter 32  
The two incredible blasts collided. The blasts were even. Neither of them were going back or up. Gohan felt his energy slowly slipping away, and he felt his hair going back to normal. 'The boy is weakening, perfect!' Telew thought and added more energy to the blast. Gohan started to slide back a little as Telew blast was getting more powerful. 'Man, how can he have so much energy left, I'm barely managing this thing!' Gohan thought. Telew's blast started to get closer and closer until Gohan could barely see his.  
"I can't believe this whole match has come down to this power struggle!" Kiyone said. "Come on Gohan you can do it!" Mihoshi cheered. "Come on Telew!" Ryoko cheered. Everyone except Miyoshi looked at her. "What? I bet Miyoshi 15 yen that Telew would win," Ryoko said simply. "Ryoko not at the race track!" Tenchi said. "So, that doesn't mean I can't bet on anyone now does it?" "Your impossible," Tenchi groaned.  
Gohan was doing everything he could to try and stop Telew's blast from advancing. But because of his limited energy, there was little he could do. "That's it die boy!" Telew yelled and added even more power. Gohan's Kame Ha Me Ha wave started to get pushed back even more. 'This is it I'm done for!' Gohan thought. 'Wait a minute!' Gohan thought. He started to feel his own energy. 'There's a little left, and it's just enough to overpower Telew's blast, but if do use this energy I might be out for a couple of day, or weeks, oh well!' "This isn't over yet Telew!" Gohan yelled.  
Gohan yelled again, and his blast got bigger and more powerful. The blast to push Telew's blast back to him. "No, no this can't be happing!" Telew yelled. The Kame Ha Me Ha wave was going to fast and was too powerful for Telew to dodge. Finally, the blast connected with Telew and he was sent into air yelling in pain. The crowd on the other hand was either cheering for more, too shocked to say anything, or some just fainted. The ring was totally busted. There were about five huge holes around Gohan. One fourth of the ring was missing, there were cracks everywhere, and some of it was spilt in two. "Um. ladies and gentlemen it seems that the match is still underway so please don't go anywhere the announcer said, a little shocked him self.  
Telew was yelling in so much pain as he started to go higher and higher in the air. With the last of his energy, he rolled of the blast and fell like rock towards the ground. When he landed, he landed with bang. There was a colossal hole on the outside of the ring. "R-r-r-ring out! The winner is Gohan!" Gohan just smirked and fell. Some medics came out with two stretchers. "No, no, no!" Ryoko cried. "I lost!" "I won! You owe me 15 yen Ryoko!" Miyoshi said.  
When Gohan woke up, he could barely move. He looked around and saw he had casts almost all around his body. Sasami was first to come in. "What happened?" "You won of course!" she said. "I did?" "Of course you did!" "How long have I been out?" "Two days." "We've been at the tournament ground for two days?" "There's a lot more than the world tournament than just the tournament." "Like what?" "There's food, pools, festivals, shops, and all kinds of other stuff." Then Tenchi walked in. "Hey you're up," he said. "How much money did I win?" "100,000 yen, dad has been going around buying everything he could, mostly magazines, and video," Tenchi said. Then a doctor walked in. "Mr. Son you should really take it easy. You have 234, cuts, 123 scars, and 92 bruises," he said in a surprised tone. "Yeah well that fight wasn't easy. "Now I have check how Mr. Telew is doing," the doctor said.  
"Man I could use a senzu bean right now," Gohan said. "Then catch." Gohan saw the green bean coming right at him. He caught with his mouth and turned around to see who threw it was Washu. "But don't eat it just yet," she said. "Why?" "Because I want to test something," she said simply. "Washu now's not the time to test one your crazy experiments!" Tenchi exclaimed. "Of course it is!" then she pulled out a needle with some bluish- green liquid Then she injected him with it. All of a sudden, Gohan started shaking uncontrollably. He started to go up and down on his bed.  
"Washu what did you do to him?" Tenchi exclaimed. "It all be over in 3-2-1," Washu counted down. Then Gohan all together. He was panting, and was shaking a little, but he was fine. "Now take of your casts," Washu said. Gohan, afraid of what she would do next obeyed. When he took of the cast on his arm he expected to find a large cut on his arm, but he didn't it completely healed. He took of all his other casts and saw all his wounds were healed. "That needle was like a miniature rejuvenation tank, but I haven't worked all the kincks out yet.  
Then the doctor came rushing in. "Telew's gone!" "What!" they shouted. "He's not dead, but he just disappeared. Telew was flying as fast as he could to a forest. "I have to train and get better! A kid beat me. I thought Gallio would make me strong but instead he's made me weak! He's made all the other fighters weak. Because they were all beaten by that kid! Gallio means nothing to me anymore, I just want kill that kid!" Telew shouted. He then took of his communicator that sending signals to Gallio's team and destroyed it.  
"Sir the communicator that was on Telew was destroyed sir!" reported a soldier. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed and killed the soldier. "HOW COULD HE DIE HE WAS ONE OF THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Perhaps you should the last of your top four," a soldier suggested as he dragged away the dead body. "Yes, I'm positive the boy won't stand chance," Gallio laughed.  
AN: Whoa is Telew turning into someone like Vegeta? Who is Gallio's final fighter, and if the gang kills him what will happen next? All this in the chapter of the Gallio Saga! SEE YA! 


	33. Gohan's Greatest Challenge

The Gallio Saga  
Chapter 33 Gohan's Greatest Challenge  
Gohan was sick, not physically though. But something was definitely wrong. He would get a stomach that would always have butterflies in it. He would always sweat, and he could never form a true sentence. The cause, Sasami. To him every time she was around he would always act weird. It had been like that ever since they got back from that forest. "Ryoko, Gohan has been acting really weird lately," Sasami said one day. "How so?" Ryoko asked turning off the TV. "Well every time I ask him if he wants to do something he always makes up excuses not to, and he can't talk normally, he stutters a lot. And I think he sweats a little too."  
"Sasami I hate to tell you this, but based on the symptoms I think Gohan has a little crush on you," Ryoko giggled. "Huh? Ryoko you're crazy Gohan and I are just friends." "Really, that's what they all say," Ryoko said turning back on the TV.  
"Tenchi I got a problem," Gohan said, to Tenchi who was working in the fields. "Sure what's up?" "You see I think I'm sick," Gohan said simply. "That's weird you don't look sick to me." "Not that kind of sick. You see every time I'm around her I always freak out. My stomach does flips and I can't form sentences right." "Well do you care very deeply about her?" "Of course I do, I'd do anything for her she's one of my closest friends." "Gohan your problem is you got a crush on Sasami," Tenchi said. "Well what do I do?" "Well, I guess you should and act as normally as possible, and just be yourself, girls don't like guys who lie trust me," Tenchi said.  
Later that afternoon Gohan was outside was relaxing by means of mediation. When he opened his' eyes, he saw Sasami looking at him. Gohan fell back in panic. "Oh, h-h-hey Sasami," Gohan strutted, not realizing that he was blushing. "Hey Gohan is something wrong you kind of red," she said. "Oh nothing's wrong I'm fine," Gohan said still nervous. 'How I am I supposed to say this, they make look so easy on TV!' Gohan mentally yelled. He made up his mind to ask Sasami out, only problem numerousness. "Well if you say so," Sasami said about to go back inside, when Gohan said, "What, Sasami." "Um.." "Yeah?" "Uh." "What is it?" 'It's now or never,' "I. was wondering... if your not too busy...." "What is it?" "Do you want to go out to the movies on Friday?" Gohan said quickly. "Gohan are you asking me out?" "No were just going to the movies," Gohan said wiping away his sweat. "I guess, sure!" Sasami said. 'Great I pulled it off!'  
"HE ASKED YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!!" The girls cried when Sasami told them. "Gohan said, that we were just going to the movies," Sasami said blushing. "And you actually believed him. Guys say that just to save themselves from embarrassment," Ryoko scoffed. "Oh my little sister is growing up!" Ayeka cried. "Then they'll get married and children. I'm going to be an aunt!" "Hey princess I think we should focus on the here and now, like what Sasami is going to wear!" Ryoko said. "Hey that's right, let's get to work!" the girls cried. Meanwhile downstairs Gohan was having similar problems.  
"YOU ASKED HER OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Tenchi, Yosho, and Nobayouki when Gohan told them. "Yeah were just going to the movies," Gohan said, blushing. "Then what?" Nobayouki asked with a sly grin on face. "I don't know get a pizza." "So Tenchi when are you going to date one of the girls?" Nobayouki asked with the same sly grin. "Dad!" "Oh come on when are you going to start?" "When I finish high school." "By the time you're finished high school, the girls will all be taken. That's why it's so important to start early," Yosho said. "Grandpa!"  
Later at 1:00 p.m. Gohan was waiting in the living room for his "date." After a while, Ryoko and the others came downstairs. "Presenting Gohan's date!" they all cried. Sasami came downstairs. She had pink lipstick on, she had a red shirt that came up to her belly button, jeans, and some earrings. Gohan couldn't help but stare a little. He was staring so much he started to drool at the corner of his mouth. Tenchi tapped him on his shoulder, and pointed at the corner of his mouth, Gohan wiped it away and walked up to Sasami. "So.. uh... ready to go?" he asked. "Sure let's go."  
Gohan walked her outside, and put her on his back. Then they flew to Tokyo. "So which movie are we going to?" Sasami asked when they landed in the park, luckily there was no one in that area. "Uh.. we'll find out when we get there," Gohan said. When they got to the movie theater there was many choices. "Cool Cradle 2 The Grave!" Gohan exclaimed. (Great Movie) "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days." "Let's go see this movie!" they both said. "Rock Paper Scissors!" Gohan won with rock. Sasami groaned. "Sorry, you can see that other movie if you want." "No its okay, lets go." (Since I've only seen Cradle 2 The Grave, I had to make them see it.)  
When it was over Gohan and Sasami were talking about their favorite parts. "Liked when that guy Jet Li fought that last guy it was cool!" Gohan said. "I liked when the girl made those escape attempts," Sasami said. "So uh.. you wanna get a pizza?" "Sure, but knowing you you'll probably eat every pizza as an appetizer," Sasami laughed. "Yeah I guess, but let's go anyway," Gohan said. When they got there, it took a while for the pizza to come. Gohan had a Pepsi and Sasami had a Sprite. Gohan was spinning his ice around with his straw. It seemed the more he looked at her the more he would blush, and get so nervous.  
'Aw man what do I do!? I'm just here spinning my ice around not saying thing. But can I talk about!' Gohan mentally yelled. 'Cooking, man but I can't cook! The tournament a couple of weeks ago, but she hates fighting. What do I do! I wish I knew more about this kind of stuff!' "Sorry, I'm just here talking to myself, and I haven't said a word to you ever since we got here." "Oh it's okay, the pizza is here anyway." It was a large cheese and pepperoni. Gohan tried hard to eat like everyone else, but it was hard to fight the Saiyan part of him.  
'Darn it! Fighting Telew and Cell at the same time is easier than this!' When they were finished with the pizza they went to mall. The first stop was clothes store. In five minutes, Gohan was holding about five bags full of clothes and shoes. "Do you really need this stuff!" he said. "A girl can't have too much clothes." "Yeah but a guy can have too much to carry!" "Oh don't be a baby, come on let's go here," she said pointing at another one. "Come on, we were just in one!" "This is the last one." "You said about the last one!" "Oh quit wining come on!" Sasami then pulled his free arm into the store.  
"Can we please go!" Gohan groaned. He had been waiting for Sasami to come out of the dressing room for the past hour. "Hold on just a couple more." Gohan was about to say 'you said that half a hour ago!' but Sasami some how read his mind. "And don't say, 'you said an hour ago!" Gohan just sighed and sat on the closet bench. He looked around the store seeing that other guys had similar problems. 'Note to self never bring a girl to mall where they have tons of clothes stores,' Gohan thought. When Sasami finally came out, she had two more bags for Gohan to carry. "How are we going to pay for all this?" "You're the one who won 10,000 yen, you pay." "I can't even reach my wallet!" "Here I'll help!" then she reached her hand into Gohan's back pocket and pulled out the money.  
Later they were walking through the park. 'Aw man how do I get myself into these things! I just had open my big mouth!' Gohan looked down at Sasami, and quickly blushed as she looked at him. 'Man is she pretty!' he thought. "Hey cool an arcade lets go!" Sasami cried and pulled his arm towards it. "Hey come on you're gonna pull off my arm!" When they got there, they played the game Sasami always-beat Asaka in. Sasami's character won, and she got the top score. "Yes high score!" "Rematch!" Gohan almost won, but Sasami pulled out a special attack and in one hit killed Gohan's character. "Aw man!" "I may not do great in a real fight, but in a video game I rule!" "You won by a fluke!" "All you need to do is practice." They walked by a punching game, where a large crowd was gathered around. "Hey what's going on?" Gohan asked a kid. "There's this guy named Flash, he's undefeatable in this game!" Gohan and Sasami looked at the guy, called Flash. He had huge muscles and got a score of 3000! "Next victim!" Flash called. "Gohan you can beat him right," Sasami said. "Of course I can, but." before Gohan could finish Sasami shouted, "I'll give a challenge my friend can beat you!" "Oh so you think you're little boyfriend can beat me where is he?!" Flash called back. Sasami pointed at Gohan, and everyone just laughed. "Come on up shorty!" Flash laughed.  
"Aw come on Sasami do I have to?" "Yes you do!" "Alright!" Gohan reluctantly went up to the game. "Do want me humiliate you first, or do you want humiliate yourself in front of your girlfriend? Either way you get humiliated!" "You can go first if you want," Gohan said. "Fine." Flash punched the machine as hard as he could, and got a score of 5000! "Alright a new record! You're next shorty,' Flash laughed. "Bet ya that kid gets a ten," said one kid. Gohan just sighed, merely tapped the thing with a soft punch. And his score was 10,000! "UNCREDABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the whole crowd. Flash was just standing there jaw dropped. "Come on lets go," Gohan said.  
Their final stop was at the beach watching the sun go down. "Boy what a day huh?" Sasami said. "Yeah it was really cool," Gohan said looking into her eyes. "It sure was," Sasami said looking into his. The two got so caught up in the moment they didn't even realize that their faces were getting closer and closer. 'It's now or never,' Gohan thought. Their lips were inches away when Flash shouted, "Hey kid!" that snapped the two them into reality. Gohan turned around and saw Flash. "What do you want?' Gohan asked in pissed off tone.  
"I wanna fight you no one beats me at that punching game and gets away with it!" "Look it was just a stupid game!" Gohan said getting really irritated. "Oh yeah I'll show you!" Flash shouted, and threw a punch at Gohan. Gohan dodged to the side. "Look I don't want to fight you." "Yeah well I wouldn't want to fight me either," Flash said and threw rapid punches. Gohan dodged everyone. Flash threw two more punches. Gohan blocked them and punched him in the stomach. Flash went down on his knees gasping for air. "See I told you," Gohan said. Flash, not wanting to give up tried to punch Gohan in the groin, Gohan instantly seeing this grabbed his arm. "You would really sink that low," Gohan said coldly. Then pulled him up and kicked him into a wall. And Flash was out cold.  
When Gohan and Sasami got back, he set near the doorstep. "Everyone their back!" Ryoko whispered, and everyone looked at the window. "That was really fun," Gohan said, blushing. "Yeah it was," Sasami said blushing also. They once again looked in each other's eyes. Gohan stroked a strand of Sasami's hair. And he put his hand on her cheek. Sasami closed her eyes as they got closer to each other. "Here it comes!" Ayeka said excitedly. Gohan closed his eyes also, and then they kissed!  
"Oh my they're now officially a couple!" Ayeka said. "I knew that makeover would do the trick!" Kiyone said. "Who would of thought," Piccolo smirked. "Good luck you two," Tenchi said.  
AN: Whoa now that's even better than killing Gallio! Wait until Chichi finds out. But how will these young ones deal with their new feeling towards each other? How will it effect the fight with Gallio? And what will the others think find out in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YA!!!!!!! 


	34. Note To Readers

Note to readers:  
I have a huge case of writers block, don't expect any new chapters from me for the Gallio Saga in a while. No one just isn't reviewing like they used too. I put up a new chapter like 3 weeks ago, and no one reviewed! Anyway, if this writer's block continues I may have to discontinue. And I'm serious this time. Last time it was just to get reviews in. So please review, or E- mail, at Ankoma@hotmail.com. Send in ideas, I like to hear what people think I should do. So R&R big time! Later! 


	35. A Nightmare Revisited

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 35 A Nightmare Revisited  
  
Gohan was asleep, everyone else was sleeping soundly, but not him, he was having the worst nightmare he'll ever have.  
  
*************Gohan's Dream**************  
  
He was walking back to the house when he sensed something. All of a sudden, he heard a yell of pain. He ran back as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Ryoko dead, and the person standing over her was Cell! "Cell!!!!" he bellowed and charged. Cell turned around and threw a ball at him. He was trapped in a yellow force field being forced to watch his friends die. Tenchi charged up his Light Hawk Wings and charged. But his sword didn't even scar the super android and with one swift chop Tenchi's neck snapped. "TENCHI!!!!!" Gohan yelled and tried to power up, but the shield started sucking away all his power. Ayeka, Asaka and Komadakie tried best also. But Cell was too powerful; he blew up the two guardians with two swift kicks. And he finished Ayeka with a death beam.  
  
************On The Outside**********  
  
Gohan was tossing and turning gasping every now and then. Sasami passed by his room, because while she was getting herself some water she heard his gasps and went to see what was going on. She saw him sweating, and his closed eyes were twitching. He had a fist full of his sheets and was squeezing it. "Gohan, Gohan wake up," she said shaking him.  
  
***********Dream****************  
  
Piccolo went down next; he died by his own attack. Miyoshi and Kiyone went down the easiest, Cell didn't even feel their bullets. Sasami was in front of the shield. "Please don't attack, he's helpless," she said. "Sasami move!!" Gohan yelled. But she just ignored him. "Sorry kid, but he has to die," Cell said, and fired a death beam at her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan bellowed, as she fell. He was in tears. The force Shield dropped and before Gohan could even react, Cell fired a death beam.  
  
***********End***********************  
  
Gohan woke up with a yell and blasted the wall while he yelled. Luckily, Sasami moved out of the way before he blasted. Gohan looked around for Cell. He found himself in his room, looking at two large holes in the wall in front of the room. Sasami was looking at him; Piccolo was looking at him, and everyone else. "We heard a boom," Tenchi said simply "Oh, sorry, bad dream," Gohan said sheepishly. "I'll fix it in the morning, back to bed everyone," "Come on Sasami," Ayeka said. "Be there in a minute." When everyone was gone, and Piccolo went back in his corner, Sasami asked Gohan, "What was that about?" "It was just a nightmare," Gohan said simply. "It must have been some nightmare to make you do that," Sasami said.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you," Gohan said, and told her what happened in his nightmare. "That was some nightmare then," Sasami said. "Yeah it was, the same thing happened a year ago, and I guess I've still haven't gotten over it yet," Gohan said. "Would it make you feel any better if I slept with you?" "Sure that would be great," Gohan said smiling. "Then move over!" The next morning Gohan saw that Sasami was sleeping on his shoulder. He carefully lifted up her head and put it on a pillow. Then he put on his training clothes, and wrote a note saying, "Guys, went training in the forest be back by breakfast. -Gohan." He placed it on the front of his door, and jumped out the window.  
  
Gohan was moving was moving slowly through the forest. Partly because he had weights on his legs and arms, and partly because he wanted to enjoy the view. This place never ceased to amaze him. But he didn't realize a small camera was watching him. In space, Gallio was watching Gohan's every move. Then he said on his communicator, to his last fighter, "He's in position." When Gohan stopped by the river, he felt a strong energy around him. He looked around for the strong energy, but couldn't really pinpoint it. Then a cold dark voice said, "Hello Gohan it's been a long time." He turned around and saw Cell!!!! "No it can't be!" "Oh, but it is, it is." "How did you survive?!" "Gallio helped me, you see after your blast, one cell survived, but it was too weak to regenerate so it started to die, then Gallio showed up and took me back to his ship. He rebuilt me, and made me stronger than that fool Gero could ever imagine!"  
  
"And now to thank him you're going to get the goddesses for him," Gohan concluded. "Very good Gohan.. You have been such a nuisance to Gallio, you and all your friends, you have destroyed his telaporter, delayed his plans, and decreased his top four fighters to only one," Cell said. "You right?" "That's exactly right, you know when I was first awoken by Gallio, all I could think about was you, now I have a chance to get my revenge, so shall begin?" Cell asked getting into a fighting stance. "Yeah lets get on."  
  
Back at the house, everyone was starting to wake up. Sasami was looking around for Gohan, when she saw his note. 'Just don't into any trouble,' she thought when she read his letter. She went down to the kitchen. "Morning Sasami," Tenchi greeted. "Morning Tenchi," Sasami greeted back. "Where's Gohan?" "He's out in the forest training, he says he'll be back by breakfast." "Well at least left a note this time," Tenchi mumbled. Sasami's mind went back to last night, that date, and the kiss. "Hey Sasami you alright?" Tenchi asked. "Yeah, I'm great," she said softly.  
  
Back in the forest, Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 stage, but Cell was pummeling him. A strong jab to Gohan's stomach made him go down gasping for air. Gohan tried to block a series of left hooks, but he could only block one out of ten. Cell was just too fast. The last punch made him fall, but as he as was he was falling, he kicked Cell's neck. He looked up and it looked like Cell didn't feel it at all! "Really, is that the best you can do?" Cell them did a powerful front kick at Gohan, and it sent him flying into some trees. Gohan was still trying to recover from the last kick, when Cell started to approach him. Trying to buy him, time Gohan fired multiple ki blasts at the bio android. Without even waiting for the smoke to clear, he flew off.  
  
He was searching the area for Cell. (He was flying backwards.) Then he bumped into something. He turned around and saw Cell. "Really Gohan, did you really think that trick would help you? Please I thought you were smarter than that." A powerful right hook connected with Gohan's right cheek. Gohan fell into a cliff, his shirt, or what left of it was only rags now. His pants had like a thousand holes in them, and his face was cut up and bruised like crazy. Cell approached Gohan, who had nowhere to run. Gohan charged and threw a powerful right hook. Cell didn't even flinch! Gohan kept on punching why not even he knew, but he was fighting for his life. Cell grabbed Gohan's neck and threw him over his shoulder. Gohan pulled back a little, cupped his hands together and chanted, "Kame Ha me HA!!!!" Then he jumped in the air, but a spinning kick to his chest sent back down on the ground hard. "Please Gohan you call that a Kame Ha me Ha wave? This is a real one!" Cell said and chanted the same technique.  
  
Gohan was sent flying into a mountain. His shirt was now completely gone, he had cuts and bruises all over his chest, arms and legs. His forehead was bleeding a little too. As Cell got closer to him, Gohan charged up two powerful ki blasts in both hands, then fired both of them at the same time. When the smoke cleared, the blasts had no effect on Cell. "Hi," he said simply. Gohan was trembling, and stepping back, nothing was working not even running. "Please tell me that wasn't your best because if it was, then your dead kid." Gohan charged, but Cell stepped to the right and executed a perfect roundhouse kick in Gohan's chest, which him fly back. Then he picked up the young Saiyan who was trembling like crazy. "You really weren't much of a challenge to me kid," he whispered, then blasted Gohan with very powerful blast.  
  
Gohan laid there in his normal form, cuts all over him, and if you looked hard enough a tear rolling down his cheek. "Well that was nice warm up, now for the goddesses," Cell said and flew towards the house.  
  
AN: Oh no! If Gohan couldn't stop Cell, what hope do the others have? He's just too powerful this time. Find out next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. And I just wanted to say THANK YOU ALL YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews and the advice. I had no idea that a lot of people liked this fic. If you liked it so much why didn't you review? Anyway, thanks to all the ones who reviewed keep on sending them in because I'm not discontinuing. I mean why stop if I'm this close in finishing this fic. Anyway, SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!! 


	36. Cell's Wrath

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 36 Cell's Wrath  
  
Back at the house, breakfast started. But everyone was worried. "Sasami are you sure Gohan's note said back by breakfast?" Ayeka asked. "Positive." "Come on guys it's not like this is the first time he's done this," Kiyone said. "Maybe he just got caught up in his training," Ryoko figured. "You think he got in any trouble?" Tenchi wondered. "It's a possibility," Yosho said. Piccolo was in his usual corner drinking water, when he sensed a powerful energy. "My god!" Piccolo exclaimed. "What is it Piccolo?" Washu asked. "Something is coming, a powerful energy. It seams so familiar, but I'm not sure where I've sensed it from, it's too powerful for me to remember," Piccolo said. "Let's check it out," Kiyone said. "Everyone be on guard," Yosho advised.  
  
When everyone was outside, Piccolo looked like he had seen a ghost. Standing there was Cell! "Hi," Cell said simply. "Cell!" Piccolo growled. "Why hello there Piccolo, long time no see." "Where's Gohan!!?" Piccolo yelled. "Temper, temper Piccolo." "Answer me!" "Gohan is laying in the middle of the forest, he didn't even put up much of a fight." Everyone was shocked. "Your gonna pay for what did! I'll make sure of it!" Tenchi yelled, and powered up to Light Hawk Wings 2. "Ah yes the other nuisance, I'll finish you as fast as I did Gohan!" "I don't think so," Tenchi said, and pulled out his sword.  
  
He jumped in the air and brought down his sword towards Cell's head, but Cell stepped to the right, and jabbed Tenchi in his stomach. Tenchi then felt a sudden roundhouse kick on his right cheek, and it sent him flying into a tree. When Tenchi opened his eyes Cell was standing over him about to punch him, when Tenchi quickly moved out of the way, and slashed his arm off. "Is that the best you can do?" Cell asked. And he grew back another arm! 'No way! He can regenerate! In that case I can't count on cutting him in half like I usually do,' Tenchi thought. Cell teleported behind Tenchi and kneed him in his back, Tenchi tried to elbow him, but Cell teleported in front of him and did a high kick in Tenchi's chin.  
  
He quickly got up and went on the attack. He thrusted his sword forward, but Cell grabbed his arm, and elbowed him in his cheek, then did a reverse backhand in his left cheek. As Tenchi started to fall he stabbed Cell in his stomach and left his sword impaired in Cell. Cell just smirked and said, "Do you really think that would of worked?" Then, he took out the sword and threw it back at Tenchi's feet. Tenchi quickly picked it up, but as soon as he did, Cell fired a ki blast straight at Tenchi's heart. Tenchi saw it and flew up in the air. He looked around for Cell, but he could find him. Then a cold voice from behind him said, "Looking for me?" Tenchi turned around and tried a slash, but Cell blocked it with his forearm, and knocked Tenchi into the lake.  
  
Cell flew into the lake and kneed Tenchi in his stomach with so much force, the water split apart into walls. Luckily, Tenchi had his shield up, but the punch still weakened him a little. Cell grabbed Tenchi and threw him up onto the surface. Tenchi got up, but his face was met with a left hook. Tenchi tried to counter with a slash, but Cell bent back and front kicked him in his face.  
  
"He can't keep this up for much longer, Cell is too powerful!" Piccolo said. "How long do you think Tenchi can hang on?" Ayeka asked worriedly. "I'm not sure," Piccolo said. Tenchi suffered another left hook from Cell. No matter how many techniques he tried, Cell would just counter them. Tenchi got up, and tried a stab, but Cell teleported in the air and put two fingers on his forehead. "Stop me if you've heard this before," he said. "Special Beam Cannon!" The corkscrew ki blast collided with Tenchi who flew back into the trees. "Come on now boy, you have to have much more power than this!" Cell said. All of a sudden there a voice behind Cell that said, "Yes I do!" When Cell turned around, he saw Tenchi, and with one swift strike, Tenchi cut Cell in half.  
  
Cell just smirked and his leg half flew up to Tenchi and kicked him out of the sky, then it connected with the other half. Tenchi got up slowly surprised that he could even walk. "You really are not much of a challenge," Cell said. Tenchi growled and flew in the air.  
  
He swung his sword rapidly, it was faster than he has ever swung his sword, but that still wasn't enough, Cell managed to dodge every slash. When Tenchi raised his sword, and was about to bring it down, Cell caught his arm, and said, "I've had enough of you and your sword." Then kneed him in his stomach, elbowed him in his head, and knocked him into a cliff. Cell flew up to him, and started punching him everywhere. When Cell was done, he grabbed Tenchi, and threw him on the ground. Tenchi tried to get up, but when he did, it felt like his whole body was on fire, it felt like a lighting bolt struck his entire body every time he tried to get on his feet.  
  
"Useless," Cell said, and stepped on his back. Tenchi found what little strength he had, and got up, and thrusted his sword forward, Cell turned around, and grabbed his arm. "You are that foolish?" Then raised him into the air, and did an upper cut. Cell then went up to Tenchi, grabbed him by his hair, and blasted him. Tenchi went flying, and landed near the house, with cuts and bruises all over him. He was in his normal form, with his sword's blade fading away. "TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled, well expect for Nobayouki. He was at work, for once.  
  
Cell chuckled and said, "That boy put up as much of a fight as Gohan did, hardly any." "You monster!" Piccolo yelled and rushed at Cell. Cell smirked and teleported behind Piccolo, and blasted him through his stomach. Piccolo fell to the ground, not moving. "Have fun in death Piccolo," Cell said and went up to the gang. "YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko bellowed and charged. "Have you learned nothing?" Ryoko punched Cell in his face, but he didn't even flinch. She started punching rapidly, but Cell didn't even feel her blows. When she stopped Cell just looked at her and said, "Are finished?" Ryoko jumped back, trembling a little, but then she tried her ki blasts. Every blast hit Cell head on, but when the smoked cleared not even one tiny little cut.  
  
"Ryoko get outta there!" Washu yelled. But Ryoko didn't listen she formed her energy sword and flew towards the bio-android, when she tried cutting him in half, her sword didn't even break his skin. Cell grabbed her and raised her in the air. Ryoko tried her hair needles, and shot them in his eyes, then phased through his arm.  
  
Ryoko flew in the air and formed a giant energy ball above her head. "Chew on this!!!!!!!!" she yelled. When Cell got the last needle out of his eye he saw the ball, but there was no time to dodge, so the ball hit him. As soon as it exploded, Ryoko floated towards the ground weakened after such an attack. When the smoke cleared, Cell was missing an arm, a leg, and his hand. Ryoko smirked. But Cell did too. "Sure you got me, but don't go celebrating yet." Then he grew back his missing limbs, and attacked Ryoko. He jabbed in her jaw, did a roundhouse kick in her ribs, and that knocked her down. Cell was about to finish her when someone blasted him in his back, it Ayeka, Asaka, and Komadakie. Ayeka used her little logs to surround Cell and shock him, while the two guardians started to shoot him. But those were making him madder rather than hurting him.  
  
Cell yelled and a green orb blew the fighters away, and knocking them out. Cell started to walk towards Washu and Sasami. Then Yosho jumped out of nowhere and tried to slash him, but one elbow in his stomach stopped the aged warrior. Miyoshi and Kiyone flew in those robots they used trying to catch Ryoko. Cell just jumped in the air, and blasted them into some cliffs. When they were out cold Cell floated to ground and walked towards Washu and Sasami. "No one protect you two anymore, you shall finally be in Gallio's grasp." Then when he grabbed Washu it turned out to only to be a doll. The real Washu and Sasami started to run as fast as they could. "So the hunt is on," Cell said and chased after them.  
  
AN: No, no, And NO! Gohan could stop him; Tenchi could stop him, the whole gang combined, so what chance does Washu and Sasami have? How can they escape this Super Cell? Can anyone save them? Find out next time in the Gallio Saga! 


	37. The Hunt

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 37 The Hunt  
  
As soon as Cell grabbed the Washu doll, Sasami and Washu ran as fast as they could away from him.  
  
"Hurry Sasami, I'm not sure how long that doll will distract him!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but what do we do Washu? We can't beat him, and we can't keep on running and we can't beat him, do what do we do?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I don't know," Washu mumbled. For once in her life, she had no idea what to do in this situation.  
  
"But you always know what to do," Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah well this time I don't." They stopped in a clearing in the forest so they could catch their breath.  
  
"Think we lost him?" Sasami panted. Washu looked around, not one sign of that bio-android terror.  
  
"I think we have, for now," she replied with a sigh.  
  
"Gohan, can't believe Cell got to him," Sasami said quietly.  
  
"You really care about him don't you?" Washu asked. Sasami blushed and nodded. "When did you know that he cared about you two?"  
  
"After that date we had, and he kissed me, I just knew in that spilt second he felt the same way about me," Sasami said imaging that kiss. Washu smirked. She and the others saw that kiss all right. They saw the emotion and passion behind it as well. Then some rustling in the bushes snapped the two of them back reality.  
  
"If that bio-android terror comes out of there run as fast you can," Washu instructed. Sasami nodded and stepped back as the rustling got louder. Then Cell walked out.  
  
"Hello," he said coldly. "That doll may of worked once, but it won't work twice," he said and grabbed Washu, but once again it turned out to be a doll! Washu and Sasami ran as fast as they could. "Anywhere but here" was where their feet were taking them. They stopped at the lake.  
  
"Dive!" Washu said and dove in. Sasami fallowed after her. Cell came out of the bushes, pretty pissed off since he fell for Washu's doll twice in a row. He looked around the lake area, but the two goddesses were nowhere to be found.  
  
'Where did they go? They can't of gotten far,' Cell thought and looked around. He then saw little bubbles coming from the lake. He smirked and dove in. Washu and Sasami swam towards a cave in the lake. There Washu could have the time she needed to think of a plan.  
  
'Sasami's right we can't beat him, and we can't keep on running so what do we do?' she questioned herself. Then she heard a splash from the surface. She looked out of the cave and saw Cell swimming around the lake looking for them.  
  
'Great now what!' She needed to think fast not only was he swimming towards the cave, but also Sasami couldn't hold her breath for long. 'We're trapped, it's over!' she thought as Cell swam to the cave entrance.  
  
Back in the forest, Gohan finally came to. He looked around, trying to remember what happened.  
  
"Now I remember Cell! I hope he hasn't gotten to the others!" Gohan exclaimed and ran towards the house. When he got there, he was shocked. The ground had a lot of holes in it. There was dust and smoke around. And if you looked close, enough you could see blood in the grass and the dirt. A battle had defiantly taken place here he could feel it. When he got closer, he saw all his friends on the ground. Gohan ran towards Tenchi hoping he could give him some information on what had happened.  
  
"Tenchi wake up, come on!" Gohan said as he shook the teen. Tenchi came to and weakly opened his eyes, and saw Gohan's bruised face.  
  
"I see Cell did a number on you too," he said.  
  
"Tenchi what happened?" Gohan asked. He wanted desperately to know where Cell was and how much damage he had caused. And he wanted to find out where Sasami was.  
  
"It was terrible Gohan. We were all waiting for you to show, but Cell came, and I tried to fight him in my Light Hawk Wings form. But even with that, Cell beat me. Before I went out I saw Cell going towards the others," Tenchi informed Gohan.  
  
"Alright stay down I'll try and get Senzu Beans," Gohan said and went towards Piccolo, who was in bad shape. His face was cut up bad. Purple blood stained the ground and his face. And there was huge hole in his stomach. If Gohan didn't help him and fast, Piccolo would die in matter of minutes, and talking would make things worse.  
  
'What do I do!' Gohan thought. Then he remembered he put a Senzu bean in his belt. He couldn't believe he forgot about it. He popped it in Piccolo's mouth and forced him to chew and sallow it. Piccolo opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
'What happened!" he thought, then looked at the hole in his stomach. 'Well first things first.' Then the hole in him was gone. When he got up, he saw Gohan looking at him.  
  
"Gohan you're alive!"  
  
"Piccolo what happened?" Gohan asked he didn't have time for small talk, he needed to know where Cell was before he got to Sasami and Washu.  
  
"Cell was too powerful! He took me out in 30 seconds! My ears picked up the whole battle. I think after he took out Tenchi's grandpa he went after Sasami and Washu!" Piccolo said. He gave Gohan the information Gohan wanted to hear. He didn't even bother to ask which way they went. Since he could just sense Cell and stop him. He was about to go when Piccolo stopped him.  
  
"Gohan do you really think you're prepared for this, Cell said you barely put up a fight last time you fought him, you can't just charge in there without some kind of plan!"  
  
"Piccolo I have to hurry before he gets the two of them!" Gohan exclaimed. Trying to get out of Piccolo's strong grip on him.  
  
"Gohan think about it he's too strong! You need a plan!"  
  
"I need to get there before he gets to them!"  
  
"Think with your mind not with your heart!" Piccolo yelled then let go of Gohan. Who just floated to the ground.  
  
"I know you're upset about this, but you can't lets your feeling and emotions get in the way of your better judgment!" Gohan sighed at Piccolo's words. He knew what he was saying.  
  
"I know how to bet him, Super Saiyan three!" Gohan said. "But how do I reach that level?"  
  
Piccolo smirked and said, "You tell me."  
  
Gohan smirked too, and said "Thanks Piccolo." And flew off. "Oh yeah help the others!" Gohan called as he flew off.  
  
Washu backed up until the end of the cave. Sasami was struggling even harder to hold her breath. Cell swam into the cave and smirked at them. Then she thought of something. She made her computer appear in front of her and started typing fast.  
  
'I hope this works!' thought as Cell got closer. Then a small pod picked up both of them, and they sped off.  
  
"Hey Washu what's this?" Sasami asked.  
  
"A water pod. I've been working on it for a while now, I've kept it under here for a while just in case I need to use it." The pod took them to the surface, and the two hopped out.  
  
"Come on hurry up!" Washu said and started running. "If we make it to my lab Cell can never find us there!"  
  
"That could work!" They kept on running until Cell appeared in front of them. He had a evil smirk on his face.  
  
"No more goddesses. No more dolls, no more running, no more pods, now I will take you!" Cell said.  
  
"Ha even if you do take us Gallio still won't be at full power. He still needs Tokimi!" Washu said with a smirk.  
  
"You fool!" Cell laughed. "Gallio has already taken Tokimi. She was so easy! Why do you think we have focused all our focus on this planet!" Cell then teleported behind Washu and chopped her neck, and instant knock out.  
  
He grabbed her and walked towards Sasami.  
  
"Well, well, well Tsunami who would of thought it would come down to this?" Cell asked and advanced towards her. Sasami walked backwards a look of pure fear was on her face.  
  
'Is this really it? Gohan please help me!' she thought as some tears rolled down her face. Cell was about to grab her when something kicked him into a mountain.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Sasami get out of here now!" Gohan said.  
  
"Please be careful," Sasami said and kissed him lightly on his lips then she ran off taking Washu with her. Gohan smiled as she left. Then he remembered what Piccolo said to him. He then snapped out of it and got in a fighting stance as Cell jumped out of the rocks. Gohan went Super Saiyan 2, and stared coldly at Cell.  
  
"Alright Cell let's finish this!"  
  
"I see you are determined to fight. But have you forgotten about what happened last time you fought me Gohan? Well let me remind you," Cell said and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan bellowed and charged towards Cell.  
  
AN: Gohan's pumped and ready for battle. But how can he win with Cell being so powerful? If he knows he can beat Cell with SS3, how will he reach that level? Will that little pep talk with Piccolo be of any use? Find out in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. And please, please, please R&R! I'm tried of having only ONE review after all that work. It gets really frustrating. SO R&R! SEE YA!!! 


	38. Gohan vs Cell part 1

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 38 Gohan vs. Cell Part 1  
  
AN: Just to answer a few questions, to Matt Zero, I guess could show what is going on in the DBZ world since I haven't in forever. And I could allow Baba to let the Z team watch the fight. And no Ch-Chi has no idea that Gohan has a girlfriend, yet anyway. Will I make Gohan super Saiyan 4? Well maybe but not yet. To Dragon of Dark Flames. Gohan will get help in the fight against Gallio but it won't be from the DBZ world. Those are my answers. Not that I don't like your ideas no they're great, it's just that I like to take them in my own way. Alright? Okay on with the fic!  
  
Gohan stared coldly at Cell. Cell returned the cold stare. They both had a fire in their eyes that no one could imagine. They knew this would be the last time they would see each other. They made am unspoken vow that this time only one would remain standing and the other would have to face the other world. They both waited. They were waiting for one to make the first move. Because who was going to make the first move would put a lot of energy into it.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan bellowed and charged towards Cell.  
  
Back in the DBZ world, Chi- Chi was getting a little better, but she was still worried sick about Gohan. It had been seven full months since he disappeared. The baby was coming, and the gang could see it fully now.  
  
"Man I wish we could go that dimension!" Krillen said.  
  
"Why so you could leave me and Marron worried sick about you?" 18 said.  
  
"No, no it's nothing like so I could at least see if Gohan's okay."  
  
"If I know that little guy he's okay," 18 scoffed.  
  
Krillen was about to ask how she knew when Master Roshi walked in.  
  
"Hey Master Roshi," Krillen greeted.  
  
"Hello Krillen, so Krillen did you get those pictures of your wife for me?" Roshi whispered.  
  
"Don't you think you have enough of those."  
  
"Hey your lucky I even let you live in my house, your also really lucky that I don't charge money as rent, so pay up by next week!"  
  
"Why are you really here?"  
  
"Oh yes, well on my way here I ran into Baba, and she said that she could use her crystal ball to see into different dimensions. So I asked her if we could use it, and she said yes so here we are," Roshi explained.  
  
"Cool, hey everyone we can finally see if Gohan's alright!" Krillen called.  
  
"Really how?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Baba," Krillen said simply.  
  
"What's all racket!" Vegeta yelled, he hated being interrupted from his training.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta," Bulma said holding a one year old Trunks.  
  
"So what's up?" Bulma asked.  
  
"According Master Roshi Baba can use her ball to see into different dimensions!"  
  
"Alright I'll go get Chi-Chi." When everyone was gathered around Baba started chanting. (Alright I can't think of any chants so make up your own chant to make the ball work alright.) The ball started to show static for a while, but then it started to clear up. When it was, finally fully clear they could see a forest in the mountains. The ball showed a house, a pretty big with lots of rooms. It zoomed in and showed Piccolo helping out some people.  
  
"Piccolo! If he's there then where's Gohan?" Yamcha wondered.  
  
"He has to be close by," Krillen said.  
  
"Trust me I'll find him," Baba said. "But it will cost you." Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"How can you think of price now!" Krillen said.  
  
"What you think I do all this free? I have to make a living you know."  
  
"Alright, alright how much do we owe you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It depends how long this thing lasts, and then time is a factor and how much crystal ball power this uses up," Baba counted.  
  
"Hey wait! I see something!" Yamcha said. Everyone looked. And gasped at what they saw Cell!  
  
"Cell how is he still alive!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I thought Gohan killed him a year ago!" Bulma said. Baba moved the crystal ball focus to the left of Cell, and there was Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Then he charged.  
  
The battle started with Cell stepping to the right to avoid Gohan's charge. Then with a swift kick, he knocked Gohan into a tree. Gohan got up and before he could even think Cell went on the attack. He doing fast and powerful hooks at Gohan's face. Gohan tried blocking, and dodging, but the punches were going to fast for him to defend. With one last hook, Gohan was on the ground.  
  
"You see, you have no hope in defeating me, now if you give up I may just let you quick and painless," Cell offered. Gohan didn't reply he just slowly walked towards Cell.  
  
'That was a brutal onslaught of hooks, but if what I think is true I may be able to counter,' Gohan thought as he continued to advance.  
  
'He's still coming after me? Even after all those attacks, well I'm surprised, he always was stubborn,' Cell thought. When Gohan was close enough Cell tried his hooks again, but Gohan quickly ducked and blocked his right.  
  
'I knew it! Those hooks maybe fast, but they're predictable. If I can just keep track of his hooks then maybe I'll be able to counter,' Gohan thought. He dodged another set of hooks. When Cell tried another hook, Gohan saw his chance. He grabbed his arm, and did a roundhouse kick in Cell's neck. Cell just turned his head and looked like the kick never happened. Gohan wasn't surprised at all.  
  
"Did you really think that one kick would help you?"  
  
"Well it was worth a shot," Gohan smirked, and went back into his stance. Cell did the same. Gohan charged and threw a fast jab. Cell dodged to left. Gohan quickly threw a left hook. Cell ducked and chopped Gohan in his back. Gohan tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, but Cell blocked it and with swift jab to his stomach, Gohan was on the ground gasping for air.  
  
"You have gotten weaker Gohan, I don't even why you even tried to fight me," Cell said and walked towards Gohan, and picked him up by his hair. Gohan hit his hand away and fired an ki blast at Cell's head. When the smoke cleared, Cell's head was still intact. Not even a scratch!  
  
"If you were trying to kill me with that blast, you should of used a more powerful blast," Cell said. Gohan growled. He got up and got back in his stance.  
  
"A little anxious to die aren't we Gohan?" Cell smirked. Then he jumped in air. Gohan looked up and saw him come down. As he started to come down, he started throwing powerful and fast kicks. Gohan blocked most of them. On the last two, he blocked one, but Cell did a fast roundhouse kick right above Gohan's left ear. Gohan stepped back, and after two seconds he felt something coming down his ear. He threw his hand where the blood was coming from.  
  
'That kick was so fast I didn't even see the power behind it!' Gohan yelled at himself. Cell charged and threw a high kick at Gohan's face. Gohan quickly jumped back and raised his right leg in the air, and blocked with his ankle. When he looked down, he saw blood coming down his ankle.  
  
'Man, those kicks are deadlier than they look!' Gohan got up, but pain shot through his whole right leg when stood. He wasn't even sure if he could use it. But despite the pain, Gohan continued standing.  
  
'This pain, I never thought so much pain could come from one kick!' Gohan then cupped his together. "Ka Me Ha Me." Cell was prepared for the blast, but on the last second Gohan teleported behind him. "HAAAA!!!!!!!!" Gohan cut off the blast and tried to look through the smoke, but couldn't see his opponent.  
  
'Where is he?' All of a sudden, a strong hand grabbed his neck and raised him into the air. Cell's chuckling echoed in Gohan's head like a loud yell in the mountains. Cell put out his index finger, and a purple ball was on it.  
  
"Bang," he said simply and fired the thin blast at Gohan's heart. Thinking quickly, Gohan slapped Cell's arm that was holding his neck away, knocked the beam into a tree, and fired a ki blast at Cell's arm. Cell smirked. When the smoke cleared, Cell's arm was still there. Gohan charged and tried three hooks, but dodged everyone and did a powerful side kick in Gohan's chest sending him into some trees. Gohan got up, groaning and holding his head. He slowly got on his feet. As soon, as he got to his feet Cell charged and did five powerful hooks. Then he with a sidekick he knocked Gohan into the lake.  
  
Cell smirked and flew into the water, and got a punch ready. All of a sudden, the water in the lake turned into walls, and in the lake was Cell with his on Gohan's stomach. Gohan yelled out in pain. Cell floated in the air, and let the water fill up the lake again. Gohan flew up out of the water. Gohan powered up and disappeared. Cell looked around. Then put his elbow in the air and Gohan flew right into it. Gohan looked at Cell, powered up and disappeared again. Cell disappeared also. When Gohan reappeared, he didn't see Cell anywhere. The all of a sudden Cell elbowed him in his head. Gohan powered up and flew backwards. Then he flew into something hard.  
  
"You really are pathetic, you can barely keep up with my movements," Cell said. Gohan tried a roundhouse kick, but Cell was gone. Gohan looked around. All of a sudden, he felt a knee in his stomach causing him to ram into a cliff. Cell started punching him in his stomach and chest. When he was done, Gohan dropped his head, and fell. His hair returned to its normal black color. His face was bloody and scared. His arms were terribly cut. His chest was fill with cuts.  
  
"Now Gohan that's two times I have beaten you! How much more must you take for you to realize you can't beat me!" Cell laughed.  
  
"My Baby!!!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled when she saw Gohan's condition.  
  
"I don't believe it not even Super Saiyan two was enough!" Yamcha said.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled at Baba, as she rung her by her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do!" Baba said with spirals in her eyes.  
  
"You really are a fool," Cell laughed. "You thought you could beat me! HA! You really do live in the clouds Gohan, you can never beat me! Not even in your sleep!" Back at the house everyone was given a Senzu Bean to recover, but they all needed casts. Sasami was chopping vegetables for some supper when she felt a cold shiver down her spine.  
  
'Gohan, there's something wrong I know it! I wish there is something I could do, wait I know!' Sasami thought, and laced her fingers together. 'Tsunami please help Gohan," she prayed. All of a sudden, her Jurain mark started to glow, and a blue beam shot out of the window. Sasami felt all her strength leave her. She then passed out.  
  
Cell continued laughing. "You will die Gohan, there is not doubt about it!" Cell laughed. He raised his index finger in the air, and started to prepare a death beam. "Now you will finally be able to see your father! I just love father-son reunions don't you!" Gohan groaned and started to get up. He saw the purple ball on Cell's finger.  
  
'So this is it,' Gohan thought. 'It's over, after all that. And here I thought Sasami would be the last face I would see before I died.' Gohan closed his eyes and waited for his fate.  
  
"TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Cell shouted and fired the beam. Just then, a another beam hit Gohan it was blue, and hit him in his forehead. Gohan opened his eyes and found himself in a white void. It was also bright. Gohan could barely see. Just then, a woman that looked almost exactly like Sasami appeared in front of him. Her hair wasn't in pigtails, her mark was two dots, and she wore different clothes  
  
"Sasami?" Gohan asked. Since it was so bright and the woman looked like her, Gohan easily thought she was Sasami.  
  
"No Gohan I am Tsunami," the woman corrected him.  
  
"Tsunami? Aren't you the one Gallio is after?"  
  
"Yes, and I am here to help you," Tsunami said.  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yes, Sasami called on me to help you, and that I shall."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hold out you're hand." Gohan did as he was told. Tsunami then put her hand on top of Gohan's. As soon as she did, Gohan felt a powerful surge of energy run through his veins. He felt as powerful as Cell possibly even stronger. He stared at his hands panting, the surge felt like an electric shock at first, but now it felt like a fire inside him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Gohan finally managed to say.  
  
"I gave you some of my goddesses energy, you can use to finally defeat Cell and Gallio, grain full control of your Super Saiyan 3, and finally bring peace to the universe."  
  
"I have no idea how to thank you." Tsunami smiled and disappeared, while she was vanishing she said  
  
"Good luck." The blue that surrounded Gohan disappeared, and Gohan still felt the same. He still had the power. It wasn't a dream! He looked up and saw the death beam about an inch away from his heart. Gohan thought fast. He jumped back, and slapped the beam away.  
  
"I see you still have a spark left," Cell smirked. Gohan smirked as well.  
  
"I have a lot more than just a spark Cell, I have a whole fire!" Gohan yelled and went into Super Saiyan two.  
  
"You fool how many times must you learn you can't beat me, but if it a beating you want then come get it!" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Why are you laughing, do you enjoy death!"  
  
"No, it's just so funny. I'm just thinking about the look you'll get when I go into my most powerful form!" Gohan said not losing his smile.  
  
"What are you talking about! I thought that form was your most powerful form!"  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you, there's a level beyond Super Saiyan two."  
  
"Your bluffing, you mean to tell me you have double ascended! Impossible!"  
  
"Trust me anything's possible." Gohan then started yelling. The glow started to became an orb. The ground started to shake like an earthquake. His hair growing a lot longer. His eyebrows disappeared, and his voice started to become more fierce and savage.  
  
"What's going on!" Krillen said as the picture in the ball started to get more fuzzy.  
  
"There is some kind powerful energy messing with the crystal ball's energy!' Baba said.  
  
With one final yell, Gohan finished his transformation. When he saw the look on Cell's face he laughed.  
  
"That's the look I was talking about!" Cell's face was a face of pure terror.  
  
BAM! The crystal ball finally gave way to the powerful it broke into tiny pieces of glass.  
  
"My ball!!" Baba cried, and started sobbing.  
  
"My baby!" Chi-Chi cried and started sobbing too.  
  
"Man, I just hope Gohan wasn't on the wrong side of that energy," Krillen said.  
  
"Alright Cell let's finish this!" Gohan yelled and charged.  
  
AN: Alright, Gohan is finally in his Super Saiyan three form, thanks to Sasami and Tsunami. Let's just hope this will be enough. But can Gohan truly pull it off? Will he be able to put an end to bio-android terror for good? Well find next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YA!!!!! Oh yeah, and R&R. And sorry if it was a little long! 


	39. Gohan vs Cell part 2

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Gohan charged with a savage yell, and a threw a fast jab into Cell's stomach, it was so fast Cell had no time to react. Cell was gasping for air. Gohan knocked him out of the sky with a fast right hook. Cell fell like a rock being dropped by a hawk flying at 50 feet in the air. Cell got up weakly.  
  
'How can he be so fast!' Cell thought. When he looked up, he saw Gohan looking down at him. Cell got up and threw the fast hooks he used on Gohan before. But to Gohan this time, those punches were so slow. He dodged them with ease. He blocked one and did a left hook in Cell's jaw. Gohan continued his assault with five hooks in Cell's face, and a low kick in his stomach. While he was gasping for air, Gohan hoisted him on his shoulders and slammed him on the ground. Cell gasped and spat out blood.  
  
"Give up Cell," Gohan said coldly. "You can't beat me."  
  
"The day I give up to you is the day I DIE!!!!!!" Cell yelled and charged. He threw a fast jab at the young super Saiyan 3, but he blocked it and with a swift roundhouse kick, he knocked Cell to the ground again. Cell got up and fired a ki blast at Gohan, but he slapped it away. When he looked back at Cell, he met a face to his face. Then a left hook on his cheek. Finally, a jab to his stomach. Cell smirked, but a face of horror soon replaced it since Gohan turned his head to face Cell, and looked as though the punches never happened. Cell stepped back. Gohan charged and jabbed the bio-android in his face. Then did rapid punches in his stomach. Cell laced his fingers together and was about to bring them down on Gohan when he disappeared.  
  
"Where did that little brat get to!" Cell growled. He turned around, and got a foot in his face. Gohan was behind him and did a high kick in his face. When Cell recovered he charged, and so did Gohan. The two had a frenzy of punches and kicks. But Cell was getting pummeled. Gohan was landing a lot more punches than him. In fact, he barely got a hit off of the young Saiyan. Gohan started doing rapid hooks in Cell's face. With one last punch, Gohan knocked Cell into five cliffs in a row.  
  
'This can't be happening, not again!' Cell thought. 'I cannot fail!'  
  
"Having second thoughts Cell?" Gohan asked as he walked towards the android. Cell started to step back as he advanced. "Don't try and hide your fear." Cell growled, that really hurt his pride. Having Saiyan cells in him, pride was big thing to him.  
  
"I AM NOT AFARID OF YOU!!!!!!" Cell bellowed and charged Gohan with a punch. Gohan jumped to the right and kicked Cell in his jaw with a roundhouse. Cell was knocked back steps, and he was stumbling. While he was still stumbling, Gohan attacked with powerful punches. Cell grabbed one of Gohan's punches and side kicked him in his chest. Gohan was going towards a cliff. Gohan did a flip so his feet hit the cliff, and he used it as push off. He shot back Cell with such speed Cell only saw him when he was inch away from his face. Gohan did a fierce left hook at Cell's jaw. Cell countered by grabbing his arm, and throwing him over his shoulder. As Gohan fell he, side kicked Cell in the back of his head. They both got up and charged again.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house Sasami came to. She saw everyone looking over her. Sasami was a little confused at first, but then she remembered what happened.  
  
'Gohan! I almost forgot! I hope that made a difference in that fight,' she hoped.  
  
"Sasami are you alright?" Tenchi asked. Sasami nodded. "You sure, because Ayeka saw you on the floor."  
  
"She must of did something with her goddesses energy that's the only explanation I can think of," Washu said.  
  
"Well did you?" Tenchi asked. Sasami nodded again.  
  
"I gave some of Tsunami's energy to Gohan," she answered.  
  
"Ah yes do anything to help the boyfriend that so sweet!" Miyoshi coed.  
  
"Gohan's not my boyfriend," Sasami said blushing.  
  
"Sure," Ryoko said sarcastically.  
  
"Well whatever she did it sure did help," Piccolo said. Everyone looked at him. "Five minutes ago Gohan's energy level has skyrocketed. It's higher than anything I've ever felt before. Sasami smiled.  
  
"Do you think that will make a difference?" Kiyone asked. Piccolo smirked and said, "Positive."  
  
Cell was knocked through a mountain by Gohan's strong jab. The bio-android shot through the rocks and into the air. He glared at Gohan. Then he put his index finger and middle finger on his forehead, and shouted,  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!!!!!!!" the corkscrew ki blast shot towards Gohan. Gohan just let it hit him head on. Cell smirked.  
  
"Fool that attack has a lot more attack power than the last time we fought!" Cell laughed. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was still there, smirking.  
  
"You're about one thing, that attack does have a lot more attack power than last time, but it's still not enough Cell!" Gohan said. Then he took of his shirt. Revealing all the cuts and scars he has suffered from all his years of fighting, and this fight. "You're gonna have to turn it up Cell if you want to survive another minute." Cell was mad, and he charged. He knocked Gohan into the lake with a fast jab. Then he started firing rapid ki blasts at the water. When he stopped, smoke was coming out of the water.  
  
'That had to of gotten him,' Cell thought panting. But was wrong. Gohan soon emerged out of the water. He still had that smirk on his face that terrified Cell.  
  
"Nice try, but what were you aiming at?" Gohan said. Then Gohan put his hands over his head, and shouted his signature move.  
  
"Masenko HA!" The yellow blast hit Cell head on. When the smoke cleared, he was missing his right arm. His left hand was missing. Both his legs were gone, and he was missing one of his horns.  
  
"You little heathen!" Cell shouted weakly.  
  
"Go ahead regenerate, you'll be signing your death wish," Gohan said not losing his smirked. Cell was now really afraid. Then he thought of something. He regenerated and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You fool have you forgotten!" Cell replied.  
  
"Forgotten about what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"My ultimate power!"  
  
"You mean that big slow form of yours that I totally beat up last time?" Gohan asked. Cell continued laughing.  
  
"Yes, but because of Gallio, I won't be big and slow!" Cell laughed. Gohan smirked and said,  
  
"We'll see go ahead, make my day." Cell smirked too and started powering up. A flaming blue aura surrounded Cell, and his muscles and himself started to grow bigger. The ground started to crack, and cliffs started to crumple apart. Cell's power started make the earthquake, and buildings started to fall. Waters started to make huge waves, and whirlpools. Animals scattered to wherever they thought was safe. And the humans had no idea what was going on. And Gohan just kept his smirk as Cell's power kept on growing.  
  
Back at the house, Miyoshi was watching her favorite show. She was so engrossed in it she didn't even notice the changes outside. She didn't even notice the constant power surges. Just when it was about to get to the good part, the news came on.  
  
"We interrupt this broadcast for this special announcement," the reporter said. That snapped Miyoshi out of her trance.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Miyoshi screamed.  
  
"There seams to be strange events happening all around Japan and other parts of the world." Miyoshi grabbed the remote, and changed the channel.  
  
"Wait!" Piccolo said. Miyoshi turned around. "Put it back."  
  
"Since when did you care about the news Piccolo?" Miyoshi asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Miyoshi did, and there was now a reporter near the bay.  
  
"Thanks Janet!" he shouted trying to be heard over the high winds. "These strange events, such as earthquakes, high winds, tsunamis have experts baffled. These events have been popping up everywhere. Even in places that normally don't get earthquakes."  
  
'This is bad!' Piccolo thought.  
  
"A similar event has happened in the past. There was a strange orb of energy suddenly appeared near a local arcade in the Tokyo area. Experts are still trying to see if these events are linked, back to you Janet."  
  
'If this continues, then Cell will destroy the planet without trying!' Piccolo thought.  
  
Back on the battlefield, Cell was still powering up. His eyes were now completely red, sparks were flying all around him. The once sunny clear skies were now filled with dark clouds. There was thunder, lighting high winds. It looked like at any moment the Earth would destroy itself. And in the middle of it all Gohan was still smirking. Cell's muscles went down. His big, bulky form turned back into his normal perfect form, his eyes were now their normal. Cell was completely normal. The strange events around the world just stopped. The skies turned back the beautiful day. And everyone was baffled.  
  
"Surprised Gohan? Because of Gallio, I don't get bigger anymore! I'm now more powerful than you!" Cell laughed.  
  
"You wish," Gohan said simply.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I can become just as powerful as you Cell," Gohan said.  
  
"Impossible, your bluffing!"  
  
"You'll see," Gohan smirked. He started to power up. The glow around started to get bigger. The ground started to crack even more. Pebbles and rocks floated near Gohan, and broke into gravel as soon as they got close. Gohan stopped all of a sudden. The glow went back to its normal size.  
  
"Is that it?" Cell asked. "If that was all then you have no hope kid." "You'd be surprised," Gohan said and charged. Cell did the same. When they collided, they were evenly matched. They matched each other completely. Fist for fist, feet to feet. Head to head. They punched each other's fist. Kicked each other's shin, and head butted each other. They both stumbled for a while before recovering.  
  
"I see, you have improved since we last fought," Cell panted.  
  
"So did you I see," Gohan replied panting as well. Cell put his hands together like a triangle. He gathered a lot of energy and shouted,  
  
"TRI BEAM!!!" The large blast shot straight towards the young half Saiyan. Gohan shot his hands in front of him and held the blast. It started to push him back. Gohan tried holding his ground, but the blast was too powerful. Gathering a lot of energy, he pushed the blast back at its sender. Cell kicked the blast into a cliff. When he turned around, he saw Gohan charging towards him. He blocked Gohan's five hooks, and side kicked him in his chest. Gohan countered by teleporting in front of Cell, and jabbed him in his stomach. Then he laced his hands and hit Cell across his face. Cell brought up his left foot, and kicked Gohan in his neck. They both fell deep in the ground. When they got up they stared at each other for a while, then charged again.  
  
Back in the DBZ dimension, Baba was trying to piece together her crystal ball with super glue.  
  
"Can you hurry up my baby could be laying in a cliff somewhere DEAD!!!!!!" Chichi yelled at Baba through her ear.  
  
"She's doing the best she can Chichi try to calm down," Ox King advised trying to calm his daughter down.  
  
"Man it was just getting good," Krillen said sipping some soda.  
  
"I wonder what made the ball explode," Yamcha wondered, and drink the rest of his Vanilla Coke.  
  
"You think Cell might have gotten stronger?" Tien asked. He had come down from the mountains for a visit. Krillen and Yamcha shrugged.  
  
"I think I got it!" Baba shouted. Everyone ran to the crystal. Chichi pushed Baba into the nearest wall. When they looked into the ball, it was all snow. Chichi just lost all her patience and raised her fist in the air.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" everyone shouted, but Chichi drove her fist into the ball and it broke into smaller pieces this time.  
  
"NO MY BALL!!!!!" Baba wailed. "This will cost you even more Roshi!!"  
  
"Come on sis don't you believe in family discounts?" Roshi asked. Baba glared at him, and Roshi sweatdropped. "Guess not!" he said as he gave his signature laugh.  
  
Back on the battlefield, the two titans of power charged again. They threw their fists back, and fried large ki blasts. When they collided, there was a large explosion that threw them back. When they recovered, they did it again, only this time, Gohan flew into the smoke and jabbed Cell in his face. And with a fast roundhouse, he kicked Cell out of the sky and into a cliff. When he recovered, he put his hands out towards his sides. Then purple disks of energy appeared in each hand.  
  
"Now try these on for size Gohan!" Cell shouted and threw the discs. Gohan flew as fast as he could to avoid the disks. But Cell was controlling them so he could never lose them. When one was behind him, he teleported to a cliff, but another one came towards his face, he quickly ducked, dodged the other one.  
  
'I can't go on like this,' Gohan thought. 'In order to stop these thing, I'm gonna have to take out the sender.' Gohan flew towards Cell, with the discs following close behind.  
  
"Gohan you really are a fool, the Freiza cell in me already knows of what your trying to do, and it won't work!" Cell said. Despite that, Gohan kept on flying towards Cell. Cell was getting ready to jump, when Gohan cupped his hands together.  
  
"Kame ha me HA!!!" he said quickly. The blue blast took out Cell's left arm. Gohan quickly teleported behind him, and looked at him, with a smirk. Cell grew back his arm and looked behind him, and then he turned around completely. Gohan gave him that 'You can't beat me no matter how hard you try' smirk. Cell growled.  
  
"Hey Cell look behind you," Gohan said. Cell did and he got sliced in half with his own discs. The first one took out his right arm, and the other one took out his whole upper body.  
  
"You know you really have a short attention span Cell. First, your attention was on the discs, but one blast, and all your focus was on me, and not on your discs, I can't believe you actually fell for that one. I'm starting to think your more of a child than a real fighter," Gohan smirked. Cell yelled, and pulled himself back together. (Literally!) He charged at Gohan, and threw two fast punches, and roundhouse. Gohan blocked the punches, and dodged the roundhouse, and as soon as Cell turned around, Gohan kicked him in his right arm. Cell yelled out in pain holding his arm. Cell quickly got up, and started yelling. All of a sudden, there was four of him around Gohan.  
  
"Not this trick again," Gohan, said. The four Cells attacked Gohan. Gohan dodged the first Cell's punch, and chopped him in his neck. He teleported behind the second one threw him to the ground. Gohan blocked the third Cell's sidekick, and jabbed him in his stomach. Then he blasted the fourth Cell before he could even pull off an attack. All four Cells were on the ground in a pile. The three on the top disappeared, and the one bottom just lying on the ground. All of a sudden, Gohan felt something. He felt his power slowly going away.  
  
'No my power, I guess being in Super Saiyan 3 for this long is getting to me,' Gohan thought. Cell got up, and charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged all his attacks, and high kicked him in his face. But Gohan felt more of his power going down. The glow around him started to get smaller.  
  
'I am gonna have to finish this up,' Gohan thought. As soon as Cell got up Gohan cupped his hands together, and was about to finish Cell off, when the glow around him disappeared, and he now back to his normal form. Gohan then started to pant.  
  
"Aw man not now!" Gohan said through heavy pants. Cell on the other hand started laughing.  
  
"Oh this is just amazing first you were the savoir now you're the punching bag!" Cell laughed, and charged. He started pummeling Gohan with fast punches and kicks. Gohan couldn't even dream of dodging the attacks were just too fast. Cell grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him on the ground.  
  
"Goku are you seeing this!" King Kai asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan ran out of Super Saiyan 3 energy, but he does have a little left to back, but I don't think he knows that yet," Goku replied.  
  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"He has to figure this one out on his own King Kai."  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku nodded.  
  
Gohan suffered another hard blow from Cell. His energy was going down with every blow.  
  
"And here I thought you improved, looks like I was wrong," Cell said and stomped on him, and then he started laughing. Gohan got up and charged, Cell chopped him in his neck into the lake. When Gohan tried to surface, Cell put his foot on his head. Gohan swung his hand around in the water, but the lack of air got him, and he blacked out, and had a vision.  
  
***********Gohan's vision************************  
  
Cell grabbed Sasami and Washu. Everyone else was dead.  
  
"Sasami, Washu!" he yelled out, but they didn't hear him. Cell then disappeared into Gallio's ship, and Sasami and Washu were set in front of him. Gohan charged towards Gallio, but he went right through him. Gallio put his hands on Sasami's shoulders and started sucking the energy from her. Gohan saw as she fell on the ground dead. Gohan had tears in his eyes, as he did the same with Washu, she fell right next to Sasami. Gallio then started laughing and it rang through his ears like a fly in his ear. He appeared on the Earth and destroyed it. Then he opened a portal to the DBZ world, and killed everyone in sight. Even the Z fighters no one could stop him. He flew high in the air and fired a large blast, and destroyed the earth.  
  
****************End****************************  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open and shot out of the water.  
  
"Cell, I'm not gonna let take my friends! I'm going to stop you if it's the last thing I do! I will protect my friends and my family. Even if I have to take you with me!!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled, and went super. Then 2, and then 3!  
  
"I see you have a spark left, but I will kill you," Cell said and cupped his hands together. Gohan did the same.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled. The two blasts collided and they were evenly matched.  
  
"If you think you can win with that weak of a blast, then you are wrong!" Cell shouted and blast stronger. Gohan started to slide back. He was about to give up, when he remembered Sasami, Washu and the others.  
  
"Your not gonna win Cell AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan bellowed and put every inch of his energy into the blast. It soon started to over power Cell's blast.  
  
"No you CAN'T STOP ME I AM PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cell bellowed and he was soon engulfed in the blast. And he was vaporized. Gohan just stood where he was. His legs shaking like a weak twig on a tree in windstorm. His hair was back to its normal black color. He couldn't even walk. He just fell at the moment.  
  
"I did it! Cell's gone. So much for Gallio's deadly four." Those were Gohan's last words before he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Back at the house, Piccolo gasped.  
  
"What's the matter Piccolo?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Cell's energy has totally vanished. And Gohan's energy, I just barely sense it, but it's still there, he's won!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"So where is the kid?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll look for him after lunch."  
  
Back in the DBZ world, the crystal ball was back online. And they saw Gohan on the ground, and Cell was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"WE MISSED THE WHOLE FIGHT!!!!!!!!" Krillen bellowed.  
  
"Well at least you got to see the beginning," Baba laughed nervously. Everyone glared at her. "Don't blame me, blame the ball, it's not my fault it broke!" Everyone just backed her into a corner.  
  
"Master Gallio sir, the Cell android, has been destroyed sir," a soldier reported to Gallio. Big mistake. Gallio destroyed his wine glass, and killed the soldier.  
  
"THAT DAMN BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL HIM MYSLEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed.  
  
"Sir the telaporter will be offline all day sir, the android took a lot of energy from it," said another soldier. Gallio killed him too. Then went to his room, and blew up everything in there as well.  
  
AN: HE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gohan has beaten the deadly four! He can finally go to Super Saiyan 3, and he did it all on his own! Now all who remains is the big boss himself, Gallio! Piccolo and Gallio will finally meet again on the battlefield. But is the gang ready to face such a foe? Even if Gohan can go to SS3, will it be enough? The end is getting really close next time in the Gallio Saga. SEE YA THEN!!! And R&R!!!!!!! Oh yeah sorry if it was a little long, just wanted it memorable. 


	40. Revelings

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 40  
  
As soon as lunch was over, Piccolo and the others went out to search for Gohan.  
  
"Where could he be, his energy has dropped so much it's hard to sense him!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"He did use up a lot of his power in that battle," Washu said.  
  
"I know, but did he have to use up so much at once!"  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to make sure that Cell was dead," Washu figured.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Spot him Ryoko?" Tenchi asked Ryoko in the air.  
  
"Not a trace Tenchi, they were fighting pretty far from the house."  
  
"He has to be somewhere."  
  
"I know, don't find him soon who knows what could happen."  
  
"You think he went back to the house?"  
  
"I really doubt it Tenchi. If Piccolo can barely sense his energy, then there is no way he could make it to the house even if he wanted to."  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
"Asaka, Komadakie have you found him yet?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"No princess. Our circuits cannot pick up the boy's signal," Asaka reported.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Ayeka sighed and looked behind her at her sister.  
  
"Gohan! Where you!" she called. "Gohan!"  
  
"Did you at least find a trace of him?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"No princess," Komadakie said. Ryo-oki was sniffing around. While she was sniffing, she stepped on something soft, and damp. She looked down and saw a piece of Gohan's shirt. She grabbed it in her mouth and ran towards Sasami.  
  
"What is it Ryo-oki?" Sasami asked. She took the piece from her mouth and looked at it. "It's a piece of Gohan's shirt! Ryo-oki do you think you can find his sent?" The cabbit nodded and started sniffing again. Then she looked up and started running.  
  
"Come on Ayeka I think Ryo-oki has his sent!" Sasami said and ran after Ryo- oki.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
"Miyoshi did you find anything?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Nothing here Kiyone!" Miyoshi called back.  
  
"Well that takes out the forest," Kiyone sighed and crossed out forest on her list. "Piccolo, Washu any luck near the lake?" Kiyone asked on her communicator.  
  
"No sign of him," Piccolo said.  
  
"Not even a drop of blood here," Washu added.  
  
"Alright, well he's not near the lake," Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Try the others maybe they've found something, we'll keep looking here," Kiyone said, and signed off.  
  
"Don't Captain I'll solve this bank robbery!" Miyoshi said. Kiyone looked behind a rock and saw Miyoshi playing with her Space Police policemen action figures.  
  
"Miyoshi what are you doing we're on a search and rescue and your playing with stupid toys!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"But Kiyone these are not toys, their collectors items, this one if from 1993, and this one is from 1999," Miyoshi said holding up her figures.  
  
"I don't care if they were the most valuable item on earth you're still goofing off!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone," Miyoshi cried. Kiyone scoffed and contacted Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"You guys found him yet?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing he's near the mountains area there wasn't even a trace of him," Ryoko said.  
  
"Alright, well call if you found something," Kiyone said and signed off. Then she called Ayeka.  
  
"You guys have a trail yet?"  
  
"Yes we do. Ryo-oki found Gohan's sent here in the canyons area, and we're following her," Ayeka said.  
  
"That's great! Call the others, Miyoshi and I will meet you there."  
  
Gohan was a mess. He all these cuts, scars, and blood around his body. If he wasn't part Saiyan the lack of blood would of killed him, but still he felt super weak and helpless. Just moving his fingers would shot undesirable pain through his whole body. He was lying near a giant hole in the ground, where he and Cell fried their blasts. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, and everything was getting a little dark. He closed his eyes. He could do nothing, but sit there and wait for someone to find him, or just die here. Cell really did a number on him, he would have a lot of scars on his body when he was healed, if he would ever get healed.  
  
'I'm I really going to die here,' he thought. Sasami, Ayeka, Miyoshi and Kiyone were following Ryo-oki as fast as they could. Tenchi and Ryoko joined soon after, and Piccolo and Washu as well.  
  
"She's really moving," Ryoko said.  
  
"Hey Piccolo can you sense Gohan's energy now?" Tenchi asked. Piccolo concentrated. Gohan's energy was so low and faint he could barely pick it up. Plus slowly it was fading away.  
  
'Gohan, how far did you push yourself?'  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
"We have to hurry! Gohan's energy is slowly fading away!"  
  
"What!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean Piccolo?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"He pushed himself too far. On the last blast he and Cell fired, he put too much energy in it! He went into his life force energy to overpower Cell! And he did it all on a badly injured body. He really pushed himself too far this time!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"Ryo-oki hurry!" Sasami said. After five minutes, they arrived on the former battlefield. There were holes everywhere. Small pools of blood, destroyed cliffs, short trails of blood, red and purple, and Gohan's blood stained shirt. Sasami picked it up.  
  
'Gohan where are you?' she thought.  
  
"Miya, Miya, Miya, Miya!" Ryo-oki called. Everyone looked at her and saw licking something. They got a closer look and saw Gohan!  
  
"My god, look at these wounds," Kiyone gasped.  
  
"You were right Piccolo he did push himself too far," Washu said.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan wake up," Sasami said shaking him. Ryo-oki ran up to him and started licking him. Gohan didn't even stir. "Is he.." Sasami started to say, but Piccolo cut her off.  
  
"No, he's alive, but barely," Piccolo said.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami he'll be alright," Ayeka said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. Piccolo put the young Saiyan on his shoulder and they walked back to the house. About half way, Gohan's eyes slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, and it was still a little dark, but he could see Sasami's face a little.  
  
"Sasami," he said weakly, then he closed his eyes again. When they reached the house, Piccolo put Gohan into the chamber.  
  
"How long do you think he have to stay in there?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well he did suffer great damage in that battle. First, the machine has to replace the lost blood, which is a lot. Then it has to destroy any germs in Gohan's body no matter how small. After that it has close the cuts, and finally it has to cover it up with skin, so I guess a couple hours or more,: Washu explained.  
  
"Sure is a lot of stuff," Piccolo said, and walked out.  
  
"You coming Sasami?" Washu asked.  
  
"Be there in a minute," she said and looked in the tank. She pressed her forehead on the glass, and made her mark glow. She then appeared in Gohan's mind. There was void there, and Gohan was in the middle of it.  
  
"Gohan!" Sasami called. The half Saiyan turned around. Sasami ran up to him, and slapped him. "How could you do that!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Do what?" Gohan asked rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You didn't have to use so much power at once, you could of saved some! Washu said it was lucky you were still alive, you scared me half to death!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to protect you," Gohan said.  
  
"Protect me?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought, 'If I don't take Cell out now, he would take me out, and go after Sasami again.' I needed to use that much so I could make sure he was dead, and didn't get you, but I guess I did overdid it."  
  
"But now look at you, you look like you got run over by thousands of cars at once."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And to top it all off you nearly died!"  
  
"I just didn't want anything to happen to you," Gohan sighed. "If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live myself, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being taken to Gallio."  
  
"But did you ever stop and think about what would happen if you used up all your energy, Piccolo said you even went into your life-force energy, the energy you live on."  
  
"I guess, your right, didn't think that one through."  
  
"Well, at least you'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah. Hey when I wake up, do you wanna do something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know head to the beach or something." Sasami smiled.  
  
"I'd like that," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. "See you then," Sasami said, and disappeared. When Sasami walked out of the lab, she saw everyone sitting around watching TV, while discussing what to do next.  
  
"With his men gone, there's no doubt that Gallio will come here," Washu said.  
  
"Washu, do you know anything about this guy?" Kiyone asked. Washu sighed and said,  
  
"Yes actually I do."  
  
"You do!" everyone yelled.  
  
"So, old boyfriend?" Ryoko asked, turning of the TV.  
  
"I guess, I should have told sooner, but he was an old boyfriend, more than that really, he was my fiancé." There was a gasp around the room.  
  
"What happened?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well were both young, promising students at the academy. Man was he something back then. We met like 25,000 thousand years ago. He was a great man. He was like a male me."  
  
"A male Washu, now that's really something," Ryoko said.  
  
"What happened to him?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"A few years after he proposed, he went on a expedition to Juri, to find the ultimate power of Juri. As soon, he heard about he become obsessed in finding it. And first time he got, he went on the ship heading to Juri to find it."  
  
"Did he ever?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"He must of, because when he got back he was a power hungry fiend. He went on a rampage around Juri. Killing thousands. It was then I realized that the man I used to love was gone forever," Washu sighed.  
  
"Ayeka did you ever hear anything about this on your planet?" Tenchi asked. Ayeka shook her head.  
  
"This is the first time I am hearing this story. It was never in the records."  
  
"Anything happened after that?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"He wanted more power. It didn't mater that no Jurian knight could stop him. It didn't matter that he was probably the most feared person in the galaxy no, he wanted more. Then he came after me."  
  
"Why did he go after you?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"He somehow found out about my experiments with you Ryoko. Those jewels that are the source of your powers aren't the only ones I made. I made some experimental ones. That thrived on goddess power."  
  
"Hm, that explains a lot, I'm guessing he stole them from you?" Piccolo figured.  
  
"Yeah, and he became more powerful than ever before, even without the goddess energy." Yosho then picked up the tale from there.  
  
"Yes I remember now. The Gallio age, or saga as most people called it, it was the most dangerous, and feared time of the galaxy," Yosho explained.  
  
"What exactly did Gallio do grandpa?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He around the galaxy destroying planet after planet, destroying any bounty hunter, and galaxy police officer that challenged him. It lasted ten long years."  
  
"What happened the last year?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I confronted him."  
  
"It figures," Tenchi smiled.  
  
"The battle was not easy at all. Gallio matched my every move, and technique. We fought in his laboratory in his hideout. He had me cornered, I knocked down one of his chemicals, and the sparks from our battle cause the chemical to start a fire. The fire then caused the whole lab, and his hideout to explode."  
  
"How did you escape?" Washu asked.  
  
"The air vent," Yosho smirked.  
  
"What a minute, Gallio Saga? I think I've heard of that in Galaxy Police files," Miyoshi said.  
  
"What are you talking about Miyoshi?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"I lost my file on the Kagato case..." but before Miyoshi could continue Kiyone grabbed her.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE KAGATO FILE WE WORKED ON IT FOR DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiyone bellowed.  
  
"Don't worry Kiyone I found it."  
  
"Good, but I knew I should have knew better than to give you such an important file."  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"Miyoshi just get on with your story," Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh yeah, anyway I was looking all over for it, then I found it in the files room. And while I was looking, I found a file called the Gallio Saga, and started reading it, but I thought it was just a story, so I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"That sounds just like you Mihoshi," Kiyone sighed.  
  
"I've heard of this guy too, but it was a long time ago," Ryoko said.  
  
"Where?" Piccolo asked. "The more we know about this guy the better."  
  
"Well it was when I was a Space Pirate, going around the galaxy. Then I stopped at a bar for some sake. I was drunk, so I can barely remember it."  
  
"That's just like you to be drunk when you find out such important information," Ayeka sighed.  
  
"And what's that's supposed to mean!" Ryoko yelled. Piccolo decided to stop them before a fight a broke out and Ryoko totally forgot what she was saying.  
  
"Ryoko your story remember? Deal with Ayeka later."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll deal with you later you snotty little princess," Ryoko growled. Ayeka growled back.  
  
"Anyway I was on my 23'rd glass, when these guys came in. They said, 'did you hear about that bounty hunter that was killed? 'No.' 'Well the police reports say that he was going after a guy named Gallio. And used something called the Shadow Wings.'" (I decided to change it because the first one was kinda weak.)  
  
"Shadow Wings?" Ayeka exclaimed. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"It's part of the dark power of Jurian energy. The ultimate Jurian power caused Gallio to gain control of the Dark side of Light Hawk wings," Washu explained.  
  
"Is there more Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Can't remember, passed out right after the last sentence." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"At least we know his main weapon is," Piccolo said.  
  
"Just one more thing Washu, how do you destroy him?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"If I knew don't you think I would of done it all those years ago."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Then all of a sudden Kiyone's communicator went off. "Yes captain?"  
  
"Miyoshi, Kiyone, our radar has picked up an unidentified battle ship coming towards your sector, we have found out it has been orbiting the planet for a while now, we need you two to check it out, do you need back up?"  
  
"No sir, we can handle it," Kiyone replied.  
  
"Alright, good luck," and the captain signed off.  
  
"Then it's official, Gallio is coming to Earth," Yosho announced.  
  
"Mihoshi, Kiyone I better upgrade your pistols. Because in last battles they've proven pretty useless. Asaka, Komadakie, you need an upgrade as well," Washu said.  
  
"Come, Tenchi let us train," Yosho said, and walked outside, Tenchi followed him.  
  
"I'm in need of sparing partner, Ryoko you want to spar?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Ryoko smirked, and said, "Sure why not." Sasami went off to cook. And Ayeka started watching soap operas. Later that day Sasami showed up in Gohan's mind again, to give him a report on what happened today, and she recapped on the information that shared around the table.  
  
"So Gallio was Washu's fiancé, wow that's weird," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah and he went on a rampage around the galaxy for ten years!"  
  
"Ten years, man that's long. And your saying Tenchi's grandpa stopped him?" Sasami nodded.  
  
"That's what I heard."  
  
"Now I really need to wake up soon," Gohan said.  
  
"Don't rush, you still to make sure your body is fully healed. But at the same time don't be too slow about it."  
  
"Alright," Gohan nodded.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Sasami waved and disappeared. The next day around 12:00 p.m., Piccolo sensed something big. He looked around.  
  
"What's the matter Piccolo?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"He's here!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Everyone get ready!" Washu said. She handed Mihoshi and Kiyone their pistols. And Asaka and Komadakie took their place in front of Ayeka, and Sasami was behind Ayeka.  
  
"I remember stay hidden with Washu, you two need to stay safe," she advised. Sasami nodded.  
  
"Did you make any predations for this battle Washu?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I upgraded Mega Washu, she really powerful now."  
  
"Let's take this somewhere far from the house, because if he gets past us, he has a clear shot at Gohan," Piccolo advised. Everyone nodded and when they stepped out of the house ran towards the lake, and mountains. Then he landed. And they got a good look at him, Gallio the most feared person in the universe. He had green hair, blue cold eyes, and fangs. His cape making a deathly swish, and his smirked would just a cold shiver down your spine.  
  
"Hi," he said simply.  
  
AN: Aw man!! The big day is final here. After fighting through his men, and his challenges, the gang has finally made it to the big boss himself Gallio! But is he as powerful as everyone says he is? How will the gang fair against such an opponent? Will Gohan wake up in time to help out in such a challenging fight? You can't miss the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! And thank you all for reviewing. Without you, I probably would have discontinued a long time ago. Anyway, R&R! SEE YA!!!!!!! 


	41. Light and Dark colllaide

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 41  
  
The gang stared at the foe that had been behind this whole ordeal. Gallio turned and looked at Washu.  
  
"It's been a long time Washu, I've seen you haven't aged in 25,000 years," he said.  
  
"The only reason you aren't old is because of the Jurian power," Washu replied.  
  
"Same smart mouth, you really haven't changed at all."  
  
"Yeah well you have, I can't believe that I used to love you." Gallio ignored that, and looked at Yosho. "Why hello Yosho. Unlike Washu, you have aged."  
  
"Because I left Juri all those years ago."  
  
"Out of fear that I might come back," Gallio laughed. Yosho glared at him. "You and I both know if you hadn't blown up my laboratory, and escaped through the air vents I would of killed you."  
  
"Even so, I still won, but I still can't see how you're still alive."  
  
"The Jurian power," Gallio said simply. "It kept me alive until my men found me and healed me."  
  
"Why are you still targeting Earth, you have enough power from Tokimi!" Washu asked.  
  
"Ah yes but not enough, I don't have ultimate power yet, and once I do, I will once again be the most powerful, and most feared being in the universe!" Gallio laughed. "So make it easier on yourselves and come quietly." Gallio reached for Washu, when a ki blast knocked him back. Gallio turned and saw for the first time in a long time Piccolo.  
  
"Ah yes the namek, and where is that weak half Saiyan?"  
  
"Gohan is not weak, he's the reason why you lost most of your soldiers," Piccolo answered.  
  
"Either way, I will still take the goddesses."  
  
"Not without a fight," Piccolo answered.  
  
"Well then bring it on!" Before anyone could charge, Yosho stepped up.  
  
"I will be your first opponent," he said.  
  
"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Finishing business," Yosho said simply. Then he outstretched his palm towards Tenchi's sword, and it flew right into his hands. "Stay back all of you!" he ordered.  
  
"Good luck," Piccolo said. Yosho nodded, and the blade of the sword shot up.  
  
"Well then you want to be the first to die? Well then come on!" Gallio yelled and pulled out his sword.  
  
"I will not die."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because like you I have also mastered the Jurian power."  
  
"Well then let's find out!" Gallio yelled, and fired a dark blast, with red sparks towards Yosho. Yosho held out his hand and held the blast in front of him. Then it turned blue with white sparks, and he shot it back at Gallio. Gallio dodged, and the blast hit a mountain. Gallio fired two blasts this time. Yosho created a small shield around his palm, the two blasts bounced off the shield and right back towards Gallio, who knocked them away.  
  
"I see, you have mastered the energy, but you still can't beat me!" Gallio said. Yosho said nothing. "This battle shall be decided with how well our sword abilities are," Gallio said, and charged, Yosho charged as well. (Just FYI I'm not real good with writing sword fights so work with me.) Their blades collided and sparks flew. They pulled back, and Gallio started swinging with rapid speed. Yosho being the experienced swordsmen that he is managed to block them. He quickly ducked from one attack, and moved behind Gallio and thrusted forward. Gallio quickly parried and jabbed Yosho in his face. When Yosho opened his eyes Gallio started swinging again. With no time to block Yosho started to do back flips away from the fiend. He stopped as he neared a tree. Gallio charged, but Yosho quickly ducked away slashed Gallio's arm.  
  
"Not bad for an old man, I guess that old Jurian training never leaves you no matter how old you get," Gallio smirked and wiped the blood. Meanwhile back at the house Gohan was sensing the whole fight so far.  
  
'Is that Tenchi's grandpa? His power level has gotten higher, but what's this deeper energy I'm sensing in Gallio? Is he holding back?' Back at the battle, the two swordsmen paused giving each other a chance to recover. Yosho made the first move. He charged and thrusted forward, Gallio parried and slashed Yosho across his chest, Yosho stumbled back, then looked up, and saw Gallio's sword heading towards him. Yosho did an overhead block and side kicked the evil fiend into a tree. The two great swordsmen charged, and sparks flew like crazy. Gallio started to push forward and Yosho's sword started to push back towards him. He quickly flipped backwards to avoid the blade. Gallio fired a blast towards the aged warrior. With one time to counter, Yosho quickly put up his shield, and charged forward. He raised his sword over his head, and slashed Gallio's chest. Gallio countered by stabbing Yosho in his leg and arm. Yosho stumbled back and finally fell.  
  
"To bad old man, it looks like your age is getting to you," Gallio smirked and placed his sword on the Jurian warrior's neck. Yosho quickly hit it away, jumped to his feet and slashed Gallio's right cheek. Then he side kicked him in his stomach and stabbed his leg.  
  
"Even if I am old I am still more experienced than you," Yosho said.  
  
"Well nice counter attacks, but it's time to show you what Jurian power can truly do!" With that said, Gallio shot his sword down on the ground and shouted, "Shadow Dragons!" Dark phantom-like dragons circled around the Jurain prince.  
  
'What kind of power is this?' he thought. Then all of a sudden, the dragons came together and formed one big dark dragon and it shot towards Yosho blasting him into a couple of trees.  
  
"Grandpa!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"What kind of attack was that!" Piccolo exclaimed. Yosho recovered slowly, and slowly got up to his feet, and smirked.  
  
"You aren't the only one with new attacks Gallio," he said, and raised his sword in the air. The three gems on the sword started to glow blue. Then all of sudden a blue blast shot out and knocked Gallio into a mountain. Gallio flew out of the rubble and faced his opponent.  
  
"Now that we have demonstrated our attacks shall we continue?"  
  
"Come." Gallio charged and swung his sword, but Yosho was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where are you!" he yelled.  
  
"Right here!" Yosho came down from he air and brought his sword down on Gallio's shoulder. The pain caused the fiend to drop his sword, and hold his now bloody shoulder. Gallio picked up his sword, and charged, with such speed he looked like a blur. With a strong sidekick, he knocked the warrior into a cave. Gallio followed. The cave dark, and long, the only light was from outside, but the deeper you went the less light that showed. The constant dripping of the damp stalactites, and stalagmites echoed through the long tunnel. The walls were long and rough, and the many stones and pebbles made walking a hard thing to do. Yosho walked in circles checking his ever side for Gallio. Then he heard it. The crack of a rock hitting another, Yosho froze and listened. Despite the dripping, he could still hear something. The crack sound happened again, it was closer this time. Yosho looked behind him and saw a large blade coming towards him. Thinking quickly Yosho did a side flip and slashed Gallio's hand. Gallio did a strong left hook across Yosho's face. The knight gripped his sword and slashed his old enemy in his chest again. Gallio slammed his sword, and shouted  
  
"Shadow Dragons!!" The dragons shot towards Yosho, but he quickly countered with a blast from the gems on the sword hilt. The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion that destroyed the whole cave. The two warriors flew out and landed in the carrot fields. Both of them had cuts on their faces, and scars on their arms. Yosho charged, and the two blades collided again. Only this time Yosho was pushing Gallio's blade. While Gallio was distracted, Yosho put his palm on Gallio's stomach, and shot a ball. Gallio was blasted back to the gang.  
  
"Wow grandpa is actually is holding his own," Tenchi said in amazement.  
  
"But how long can he hold it?" Piccolo said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Your grandfather maybe doing fine now, but he's aged, he can't hold this power against Gallio for long, and Gallio is a powerful being," Piccolo explained. Yosho walked up to the fallen fiend. Gallio slowly stood, panting. And although he didn't show it, Yosho was getting tried. His power was slipping away. He learned from past battles using so much Jurian power causes you to run out of power a lot faster.  
  
'I must finish this now, or at least give him a blow that will turn this battle in our favor, this attack may not of worked on Kagato, but since he has never seen it before, maybe it will work on Gallio,' Yosho planned. He put his sword to his side, and started gathering what was left of his Jurian power. A blue and white flaming aura surrounded him and the sword. Then it transferred to just the sword.  
  
"What is this?" Gallio asked.  
  
"Don't worry you'll see," Yosho smirked, and charged. With a mighty yell, he struck Gallio's side, and a large explosion rocked the whole area. Dust came flying from every direction, rocks flew up in the air. The ground cracked, and some mountains fell apart. When the smoke cleared, both warriors were on the ground, both very weak. Gallio was the first to get up, but like Yosho, he was very weak. He could barely stand, and his vision was bad as well. Yosho got up not long after his opponent, but he was so weak, the blade of Tenchi was flickering.  
  
"He went through with it," Ayeka said softly.  
  
"What do you mean Ayeka?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, Yosho just used a very dangerous technique. It uses the users Jurian energy, practically all of it. After that, the user is extremely weak, I'm not even sure if Yosho can fight now."  
  
"What about Gallio?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"He's weak for now," Piccolo said.  
  
"So the odds are tipped in our favor," Washu said.  
  
"Once again, for now," Piccolo said.  
  
"So that was the attack you used on Kagato, I'm impressed, I'm wasn't sure if you could generate enough to pull it off. But you fail to take consideration how weak you are now!" Gallio smirked.  
  
"Yes, but you are weak as well," Yosho panted, and got up. But the sword blade was flickering, and Yosho's legs were shaking. It was taking a lot of his energy just to stand up. But despite this Yosho walked towards Gallio.  
  
'He's still coming after me? But I'm weak as well, but the warm-up is now over,' Gallio thought, and made the gem on his right hand glow. It had the goddess energy of Tokimi, making Gallio very powerful.  
  
"Oh no!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Gallio's energy it's gotten a lot stronger! More powerful than before!"  
  
"He probably has Tokimi's energy in there," Washu figured.  
  
"If that's true then grandpa's gonna become a punching bag!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go Yosho!" Gallio yelled and charged.  
  
AN: Well the first battle in this final battle has gotten started. But now that Yosho is weak, and Gallio is so strong how can Yosho survive? Will the others help him? And will Gohan heal in time to help his friends? Find out next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!! 


	42. Tenchi's Faith

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Yosho slowly got up, sword Tenchi's blade flickering. Blood ran down the side of his head. His cold and salty sweat mixed in it. His heart raced as Gallio walked towards him smirking. It was a mistake to use such a technique so soon, but he needed to turn this battle around. He knew that until Gohan was fully healed they had to fend off Gallio. He stepped back as Gallio advanced towards him. He knew that last attack did something to this fiend, and it did. Gallio's power was still a little low, but still strong enough so give Yosho a trashing. Not wanting to give up so easily, Yosho charged. He brought down his flickering sword towards the advancing tyrant. Gallio blocked, with a powerful left hook sent Yosho flying into a tree. The aging warrior slowly got up and charged again he thrusted forward, but Gallio parried with hardly any effort and landed a strong right on Yosho. Then Gallio started throwing fast hooks at the Jurian warrior. Yosho stepped back, but Gallio jabbed him in his stomach, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. Tenchi couldn't stand to see his grandfather in this position. Gallio grabbed Yosho by the neck and slammed him on the ground. Yosho gave out a loud yell in pain. His body literally bounced on the ground. As he came up, Gallio elbowed him in his stomach and roundhouse kicked him in his ribs, breaking them instantly. Yosho slid on the ground holding his broken ribs.  
  
"Give it up Yosho. With the power of Tokimi at my disposal you are nothing but a punching bag to me," Gallio smirked. Yosho slowly stood, but was soon forced to one knee by the incredible pain that shot through his body.  
  
"Grandpa stay down, you can't fight anymore!" Tenchi yelled. Yosho stared at his grandson, and saw the worry in his eyes. He got up, only to be held in the air by his head by the powerful tyrant. Yosho held out his palm and shot a blast at Gallio, it had enough power to get him away from him. With almost all his power gone, Yosho collapsed. The gang ran up to him.  
  
"Washu will he be okay?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah he'll be fine, but he will need a lot of recovering time," Washu said looking over his wounds. Yosho opened his eyes, and gave Tenchi back the sword.  
  
"Tenchi," he said weakly. "Take the sword, and fight Gallio you have the power." Tenchi looked doubtful. If his grandfather could barely put a scratch on this guy, what chance did he have?  
  
"Grandpa, I'm not so sure," Tenchi said.  
  
"You must have faith, in yourself and your abilities, trust them and you can do anything," Yosho said, and passed out. Tenchi looked at the sword, and the recovering Gallio. He was blasted into some rocks, by Yosho's last attack.  
  
"You want some help?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I need all the help I can get," Tenchi said, still looking at the tyrant.  
  
"Alright," Piccolo said, and took of his weighted clothing. "You ready?" Tenchi then went to Light Hawk Wings 2, and nodded, and watched as Gallio made his way towards the two.  
  
"So the old toy finally broke eh, and now he has the stupid namek, and his weak grandson fight me? HA what a joke," Gallio laughed.  
  
"Don't under estimate us Gallio," Piccolo growled.  
  
"Well then by all means come," Gallio said.  
  
"Gladly," Tenchi said, and he and Piccolo charged. Tenchi brought down his sword while Piccolo threw a strong punch. Gallio smirked and disappeared  
  
"Where'd he go!" Tenchi yelled. Then Gallio appeared behind them and said,  
  
"Right here!" then he elbowed them in their backs. The two got up fast, and they attacked again. Piccolo threw a powerful right hook, but Gallio ducked and jabbed him in his stomach. Tenchi came up from behind and brought down his sword towards the tyrant's head. Gallio elbowed Tenchi's stomach, and roundhouse kicked him into a tree.  
  
"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo yelled. (His main attack from Budakai) Gallio turned around and knocked the attack back towards the namek. Piccolo jumped out of the way and let the attack hit a mountain. Piccolo looked up and Gallio slammed him in his head. Tenchi flew into the air and slashed Gallio across his back. He turned around and jabbed Tenchi in his face. Then he grabbed him by his neck and threw into a tree. Then four ki blasts connected with the tyrant's chest. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't even a cut! Gallio flew down and started throwing powerful punches at the namek. Piccolo tried his best to dodge or block, but the punches were too powerful and fast to do either. Tenchi woke up and charged towards Gallio. Gallio nailed Tenchi across his face with a left hook. Piccolo, seeing an opening fired a ki blast at Gallio's stomach blasting him backwards.  
  
"This is getting us no where he's just to strong!" Piccolo said to the teenager.  
  
"His using Tokimi's energy, if he's this powerful now, if he gets Washu and Sasami he'll be unstoppable," Tenchi said.  
  
"That's not gonna happen."  
  
"How? Were not even putting a scratch on this guy."  
  
"We'll attack together he can't take us both down."  
  
"Alright," Tenchi agreed. Gallio walked towards them. They waited until he took two more steps and they charged full speed. Tenchi attacked with a swift swing towards his head, while Piccolo threw a punch. Gallio tilted his head to the side to dodge Tenchi attack, and caught Piccolo's punch. Piccolo brought up his leg for a kick, but Gallio ducked and chopped him in his back. Tenchi started swinging his sword towards the tyrant. Gallio kept on dodging. Tenchi then thrusted forward, Gallio quickly stepped out of the way and kicked Tenchi into some trees.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled and the corkscrew ki blast shot towards Gallio's back. The super powered warrior turned around and slapped the blast back towards Piccolo! Piccolo quickly jumped out of the way and extended his arms. They grabbed Gallio's right arm and neck.  
  
"Tenchi attack now!" Piccolo shouted. Tenchi nodded and charged. Gallio smirked, and used his sword to cut off Piccolo's arms off.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio yelled, and shot the dark dragons towards the stunned namek warrior. Piccolo was blasted back into a mountain and was knocked out cold. Tenchi stopped his charge, and stared at the tyrant.  
  
"Well so it's just the grandson of Yosho, and me. So far, boy you have proved to be a weak opponent. Why do you continue when you know there is no hope of winning?" Gallio asked. Tenchi didn't reply. He just stared in the eyes of the tyrant. Gallio chuckled at the teenager. "Do you really think just because you have unlocked another level of Light Hawk Wings you can defeat me?" Tenchi once again didn't reply. Gallio pulled out his sword, and chuckled. "You know you really have no hope in winning."  
  
"We'll see about that," Tenchi said simply and charged. He brought down his sword towards Gallio's head. With a swift overhead block, Gallio blocked the attack, and punched Tenchi's face. Tenchi recovered in time so see the blade of Gallio's sword heading towards him. Thinking quickly, he parried and slashed Gallio's arm. Gallio smirked. The warriors stared at each other then charged. Their blades connected, and sparks flew. Gallio, being stronger and more experienced than Tenchi pushed his sword closer to his face. Tenchi quickly jumped in air and brought down his sword towards Gallio's left shoulder. Gallio jumped towards the teenaged warrior and slashed him across his chest. Tenchi fell, but flipped back to his legs to keep his stance. As soon as Gallio floated to the ground, Tenchi charged. He started swinging his sword with much speed. But Gallio was able to block them. Gallio pushed back on Tenchi's sword, and slashed his cheek. Tenchi quickly countered with a stab to Gallio's upper leg. Tenchi then went in for the kill when Gallio shot dark lighting out of his fingers. Tenchi cried out in pain. He flew back and hit a tree. He returned to his normal stage.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko and Ayeka yelled. Gallio walked towards the young warrior. He picked him up by his shirt collar.  
  
"Why did you think you could beat me?" Gallio asked. Tenchi slowly opened his eyes, and slashed Gallio's chest again in order to escape the grip. Tenchi charged getting for a strike when Gallio shot with the dark lighting again. Tenchi flew back into the lake. Gallio smirked.  
  
'No it can't end like this,' Tenchi thought as he sank to bottom of the lake. 'Grandpa, I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough.' Tenchi reached the bottom, the sword floated away. Blood came down from Tenchi's forehead and mixed with the water.  
  
Meanwhile back on the surface, Gallio was walking towards the gang with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Tenchi," Yosho said weakly.  
  
Tenchi lay at the bottom of the lake. His blood continued to mix with the water. His mouth being filled with water, his eyes were shut tight. He felt his energy and strength leave him.  
  
"Tenchi," a voice called out to him. Tenchi opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in the lake, but in the forest of the Misaki shrine.  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"You still have a chance."  
  
"But grandpa I failed Gallio beat me like a rag doll, I don't have a chance," Tenchi said sadly.  
  
"Foolish boy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have too much doubt. You must have faith."  
  
"But Gallio is so much stronger than I am, I can't stop him."  
  
"If you give up, all these trees you see before you, all the beauty of this world and every world will be gone forever. Take this chance, and do what I know you can, stop Gallio," and with that the trees, and the wise voice of his grandfather disappeared. Tenchi found himself in the lake, and he opened his eyes. He grabbed the sword, and went Light Hawk Wings 2, and shot up out of the water!  
  
"Tenchi!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"So you want some more boy!" Gallio said with a laugh.  
  
"Gallio I won't allow you to continue with this evil. I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" Tenchi said. "Ryoko catch," he said and threw his sword into Ryoko's hand without taking his eyes off Gallio.  
  
"But Tenchi you need the sword!" Ryoko said.  
  
"No that's what holding me back. I'll be fine," Tenchi said, and pulled out two swords.  
  
"So you want to play again? Fine with me, I'll just destroy you just as quick as I did before!" Gallio said.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong I won't be defeated Gallio, you may have Tokimi's energy along with your own, but I have something you won't, the faith from my family, and friends."  
  
"Oh please, that has nothing to do with this battle."  
  
"You'll soon find out."  
  
"Oh really, then come," Gallio said, pulling his sword. Tenchi charged with his two swords, and swung his first one towards the tyrant's head. Gallio quickly ducked and slashed Tenchi across his back. Tenchi turned around and double slashed Gallio in his chest. Gallio raised his sword in the air and brought it down towards Tenchi's head. Tenchi quickly did a double block, and side kicked Gallio. Tenchi charged and swung towards his head, but Gallio ducked, and slashed Tenchi's leg. Tenchi did a downward stab, and stabbed Gallio's arm. Then with his other sword, did an up ward slash on his chest. Gallio swung towards Tenchi's arm, but he quickly blocked and slashed Gallio's right arm. They warriors charged, and the sparks flew harder and stronger.  
  
"You cannot beat me, I am the strongest being in the universe!"  
  
"Not right now anyway," Tenchi said with a smirk, and started to push Gallio's blade forward. Gallio quickly blasted Tenchi away with a strong ki blast. Tenchi slid back a little, but held his ground. Gallio growled and glared at Tenchi.  
  
"You think you can defeat me, then think again!" he said angrily  
  
"Think what you want Gallio, but I can and I will defeat you!' Tenchi said.  
  
"Well then shall we continue?"  
  
"Yeah let's." With that said the two warriors charged.  
  
AN: Whoa, what a turn of events huh? Tenchi with new hope and faith in his abilities is fairing well against Gallio! But how long can this last? Can Tenchi pull this off? Or will Gallio pull this match in his favor? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Oh yeah, and sorry if any weird stuff were in this fic. I didn't put that in on purpose. It just showed up, I couldn't control it. So, if this happens again please try and ignore it. And I hope the owners fix this problem soon. Anyway, see ya! 


	43. Tenchi's Rage

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 43  
  
The two warriors charged again. Tenchi swung his first sword towards Gallio's head, but Gallio ducked, and thrust forward toward the young warrior's stomach. Tenchi quickly parried, and slashed Gallio's chest. Gallio countered by blocking Tenchi's two strikes, and side kicked the boy. Tenchi slid back, and jumped in the air. He brought down his two swords towards Gallio's shoulders with a mighty yell. Gallio quickly blocked his right side, but left his left defenseless, and soon a sword was impaired in his right shoulder. The power of the strike brought the tyrant down to a knee. The two warriors glared at each other. Gallio front kicked Tenchi in his stomach, and slashed him across his cheek. Tenchi slashed the tyrant across his stomach, and across his cheek also. They jumped back giving each other a chance to catch their breath.  
  
"Not bad boy, no one has ever crossed swords with me this long since your grandfather, but like him you will fall!" Gallio said.  
  
"No, I won't be like him, I will defeat you!" Tenchi growled.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house.  
  
'Tenchi's grandfather's energy is down, by a lot. So is Piccolo's. But Tenchi's is stronger that ever,' Gohan thought. 'But Gallio is still a little stronger, I hope Tenchi knows what he's doing.'  
  
"Well then boy, let's get this over with!" Gallio yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Tenchi yelled back and charged. He started this round with fast swings with his double swords, they looked like blue blurs to a normal person. Gallio managed to block the lighting fast swings. The two warriors attacks were faster than ever. Tenchi blocked a thrust, and swung towards the head. Gallio quickly blocked, and stepped back as Tenchi tried a slash to his stomach. Gallio swung towards the side of Tenchi's head, with a fast swing. The teenager blocked with both swords, and executed a strong roundhouse kick, to Gallio's cheek. Gallio countered with a slash to Tenchi's foot, and jab in his face. Tenchi opened his eyes and saw the blade heading towards his neck. He quickly moved to the left, and did a double swing toward Gallio's head in an attempt to cut it off, but Gallio flipped back, and shot a ki blast at the young warrior, sending him flying into a tree. Gallio charged, and swung towards the teenager's neck. Tenchi quickly ducked, and slashed Gallio's chest. He went for the kill with a stab towards his heart, but Gallio put his hand in the way, and slashed Tenchi's neck. As Tenchi spun, he slashed Gallio's right arm, and jumped back.  
  
"They're evenly matched!" Washu exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to tell who's stronger at this point," Kiyone, said.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to fight after all!" Miyoshi said hopefully.  
  
"Miyoshi it's our duty to fight this guy, were the Galaxy Police!!!" Kiyone yelled to her ditzy partner.  
  
"But I'm scared Kiyone!!!" Miyoshi wailed.  
  
"I don't think we should be worried about who's gonna fight next, by the looks of things Tenchi has this wrapped up," Ryoko said with confidence.  
  
"I don't think so Ryoko," Washu said.  
  
"Why not, are you saying that Tenchi will lose!"  
  
"No, but if I know Gallio, he has a trick or two for Tenchi, I just know it."  
  
Tenchi charged both sword in front of him. Gallio jumped over him and slashed his back. Tenchi turned around and slashed Gallio's neck. Then he used his other sword, for a stab. Gallio, dodged to the right, and stabbed Tenchi's side. Tenchi stabbed Gallio's arm, and jumped in the air and brought down his sword towards Gallio's skull. Gallio moved to left and slashed Tenchi's chest four times, before the teenager fell flat on his back. Gallio brought his sword towards Tenchi's face. The teenaged warrior rolled to the left and sprang up to his feet, and slashed Gallio's leg. Gallio countered by stabbing Tenchi in his back. Tenchi elbowed the tyrant in his stomach, and with a strong uppercut, knocked Gallio on the ground. As Gallio fell, he kicked Tenchi on the side of his head. The warriors sprang up to their feet and continued their battle. Tenchi attacked with a swimming like swings. Gallio blocked his attacks, and ducked behind Tenchi and thrusted forward. Tenchi jumped and did a turning kick to knock Gallio's sword out of his hands. Tenchi seeing his chance charged towards the tyrant. Gallio fired an ki ball towards Tenchi. Tenchi flew back, giving Gallio enough time to grab his sword. He turned around, and saw Tenchi still on the ground. Both his swords were far from him. Gallio smirked and attacked. Tenchi looked up and saw Gallio heading towards him. He turned around and saw his swords. When he looked back and saw Gallio's blade coming down towards him. Thinking quickly, he put up his right arm as a defense, and elbowed Gallio in his stomach. Gallio hunched over for a second, and Tenchi ran for his swords. He only grabbed one when Gallio attacked. Tenchi quickly parried, and held it there. Gallio pull off a left hook across Tenchi's face. The young warrior stepped back, and grabbed his other sword. With both his swords with him, Tenchi charged. The warriors locked their swords together. Tenchi had slight advantage because of his two swords he had more force, but Gallio held his ground.  
  
"I see, you have more power than I thought," Gallio said. Tenchi stayed silent, and slashed Gallio's neck, then went for his heart again, but Gallio parried, and head butted Tenchi. Tenchi held his forehead in pain, but Gallio was dazed as well. Tenchi shook it off and thrusted forward with both swords. Gallio shook it off in time to see Tenchi's attack. He flipped backwards and stabbed Tenchi's arm. Tenchi countered with a slash to Gallio's ribs. Gallio turned around and roundhouse kicked him across his face. Tenchi quickly got up and blocked Gallio's overhead attack. The tyrant front kicked the teenager, and stabbed towards his neck. Tenchi blocked and slashed Gallio's right ribs.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio yelled. Tenchi was unprepared for such an attack, and was blasted into a cliff.  
  
"Are you alright Tenchi!!" Ayeka yelled. There was no response. Gallio turned around and face the rest of them.  
  
"Who's next? Maybe you Washu?" Gallio laughed. Then all of a sudden the rocks started to move. Everyone turned around and saw Tenchi fly out. He put his swords together and started spinning them.  
  
"So you're still alive eh, well I'll take of that!" Gallio shouted and flew towards Tenchi. Tenchi continued spinning his swords until they started to glow, then when Gallio was an inch away from him a blue blast shot out at Gallio. The blast, blasted to tyrant into a mountain. The rocks and rubble flew apart and towards Tenchi. The teenager dodged them. But Gallio threw a huge rock towards him, and Tenchi was heading right for it. He sliced it in half, but Gallio slashed him across his cheek. Tenchi turned around and slashed his side, then stabbed the inside of his right leg. Gallio brought down his sword on Tenchi's shoulder. Tenchi didn't have time to block, and was soon impaired with Gallio's sword in his shoulder. He countered by pushing Gallio's arm away, and double slashed his back.  
  
"He could win this!" Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah he could!" Kiyone agreed.  
  
"Yeah, he has Gallio on the ropes! I knew he could do it!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Go get him Tenchi!" Miyoshi shouted.  
  
"You hear that's their faith in me. And with that, that gives me strength," Tenchi said.  
  
"Your fool if you think faith gives you power in battle then your more foolish than your grandfather!" Gallio said.  
  
"Your wrong Gallio! Their faith in me, and in myself, and in my powers will give me strength! And with that I will defeat you!" Tenchi yelled and attacked. Gallio dodged his double thrust, and roundhouse kicked him in his side. Tenchi attacked again. But this time, Gallio was ready.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" he shouted. And a dragon made of out fire attacked the teenager. Tenchi had no time to react as the dragon attacked. It hit him in his stomach. The heat of the flames wasn't the only thing that hurt him, it was the actual blast of the attack. Tenchi flew back, and hit the ground. Tenchi looked up and saw Gallio attack. Tenchi did an overhead block, and slashed him. Gallio spun around, and roundhouse kicked him into a few trees. Tenchi slowly got up and parried Gallio's stab, then punched with the sword hilt. While Gallio was still dazed, Tenchi attacked. Gallio quickly recovered and shot his lighting at the charging warrior. Tenchi flew back. When he recovered from the lighting, he saw Gallio's blade heading towards his skull. He quickly blocked, but he didn't have enough grip on his second sword and it flew back from the force.  
  
"Now it's even," Gallio said with a smile. Tenchi blocked a swing, and jabbed Gallio's stomach. Gallio countered with a sword strike to Tenchi's arm. Tenchi charged and swung towards the tyrant's head, but Gallio blocked and knocked him to the ground with a strong left hook. Gallio aimed a downward strike to Tenchi's neck. The teenager quickly brought up his sword, and blocked. Then he started to push Gallio's sword upwards back to him. Tenchi pushed Gallio's sword away, and he went for the heart again. But Gallio flipped backwards-kicking Tenchi's last sword away. Tenchi stepped back, now helpless.  
  
"Well boy, now your helpless. And it has been fun, but now you have to die!" Gallio said and brought down his sword towards Tenchi's neck. Then he sliced it, but it wasn't Tenchi's neck, it was a long green arm. The arm retracted. Gallio turned around and saw Piccolo!  
  
"You again!" Gallio exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah it's me, and I'm here for some unfinished business Gallio!" Piccolo said.  
  
"What's Piccolo doing! He doesn't stand a chance!" Ryoko shouted. Kiyone looked at Tenchi and saw him crawling towards his swords.  
  
"I think he's only distracting him so Tenchi can get his swords," Kiyone said.  
  
"Yes now I see," Ayeka said.  
  
'Come on Tenchi you can do it!' Sasami thought.  
  
"Well then come on I don't have all day!" Piccolo shouted.  
  
"Fine if your so eager to die, then I'll grant you your wish!" Gallio shouted and attacked. Piccolo dodged his left hook, and jabbed him in his face. Gallio countered with sidekick to Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo elbowed Gallio in his face, then with a left hook, knocked Gallio out of the sky. Piccolo floated down, and went after him.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled. The corkscrew ki blast shot towards the tyrant. Gallio turned around, and slapped it away. Piccolo flew towards him, but Gallio jabbed him in his stomach, and elbowed him across his face. Piccolo looked behind Gallio, and saw Tenchi grab his swords. Piccolo smirked and got up.  
  
"You just love punishment don't you," Gallio said. Piccolo kept his smirk.  
  
"HAIYA!!!!!!!!!" came a strong voice. Gallio turned around and saw Tenchi with both swords coming down towards him. Gallio quickly blocked, but the force brought him to a knee. Gallio put a palm on Tenchi's stomach.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" the fire blast blasted Tenchi into cliff knocking him out.  
  
"What the!" Piccolo exclaimed, but Gallio's Dragon Flame knocked him out too. Gallio smirked and walked towards the gang. Ryoko charged, but Gallio shot his lighting at her. Ryoko was blown back.  
  
"Ryoko!!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Asaka Komadakie attack!" Ayeka ordered. The two guardians attacked with lasers and missiles. "That has to at least slow him down." Then through the smoke lighting shot out at the guardians. The lighting messed with their programs, and they soon crashed. Gallio rushed through the smoke, and chopped Ayeka's neck, knocking her out. Mega Washu attacked.  
  
"Mega Washu Beam!!" she shouted. It hit the tyrant dead on, but when the smoke cleared, Gallio only had one cut on him! He rushed towards the robot, and sliced her in half. Then a strong blast hit his blast, two actually. Gallio turned around and saw the Galaxy Police duo.  
  
"Well if isn't the famous Kiyone, and her ditzy partner Miyoshi."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Miyoshi said. Gallio ran forward.  
  
"Too bad the galaxy police isn't a match for me," he said and punched them both in the stomach. Then walked towards Washu and Sasami. He shot his hands forward, but Washu put herself in front of Sasami, and Gallio got her. She yelled out in pain as Gallio started taking what he wanted this whole time, her energy. Tenchi woke up and saw what was happening.  
  
"WASHU NO!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Gallio laughed evilly. His laugh made Tenchi angrier and angrier. A tear rolled down Washu's face, and she finally fell.  
  
"Yes, I'M ONE STEP CLOSER IN REACHING ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio yelled. Tenchi ran towards Washu, and felt her pulse, there was none. He stepped back, and started crying. Everyone crowded around him.  
  
"What she ever do to you!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Simple, she was born!" Gallio said, and started laugh. Tenchi started shaking, his Jurian mark glowing like crazy.  
  
"You.." He said softly. "ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then all of a sudden a blue glow surrounded Tenchi. His wings got larger and longer. Wing sprouted from his arms. And shorter ones from his legs. His armor was bluer this time. His two swords became larger, and more powerful. When the glow stopped, Tenchi glared a hole through Gallio.  
  
"I don't believe it, Tenchi was able to unlock another level of Light Hawk Wings!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Just how many are there?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"I bet Washu would know," Sasami said sadly.  
  
"I will make you pay for what you did, and what you have done. I swear on my mother's grave, and Washu's I will kill you," Tenchi said coldly.  
  
"Well then bring it on!" Gallio said.  
  
"Don't worry I will!!!!!!" Tenchi yelled and charged.  
  
AN: OH NO! Gallio has Washu now. Now all he needs is Sasami and he'll be once again the most powerful being in universe!! But there's a bright side, Tenchi has a new form of Light Hawk Wings! Will it be enough? Can Gohan wake up in time to help his friends? And will Gallio become the most powerful being in the universe again? The answers to these questions in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! SEE YA! 


	44. Tenchi's Power

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Tenchi charged towards Gallio attacked with a double stab. Gallio parried one sword, but one connected with his thigh, Gallio punched Tenchi across the face. The powered up teenager stepped back and stared coldly at Gallio.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done Gallio!" Tenchi growled.  
  
"Please boy you cannot beat what has never been beaten," Gallio chuckled.  
  
"We'll see about that," Tenchi said and charged. Gallio dodged Tenchi's fast swings, but he had a lot more difficulty this time. Tenchi's speed increased by so much Gallio sometimes lost track of Tenchi's attacks. Tenchi slashed Gallio's chest and stabbed his arm. Gallio countered with a strong electric blast at Tenchi. That gave the tyrant enough time to fly into the air and catch his breath.  
  
'How did that boy become so strong?' Gallio asked himself. 'His speed and attacks have become so powerful I can barely keep up anymore.' Gallio stared at a recovering Tenchi. Ayeka and Ryoko ran up to him.  
  
"Tenchi are you alright?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Yeah maybe let someone else fight you need to rest," Ryoko suggested.  
  
"I'm fine I can handle this," Tenchi said and got up.  
  
'No matter I can still beat him,' Gallio said.  
  
"Let's do this Gallio!" Tenchi yelled and flew up towards the evil tyrant with such speed, Gallio didn't see Tenchi's attack until the last minute. Gallio dodged to the left and went for his heart, but the teenager put his first sword in f front and slashed Gallio's arm. Gallio quickly jabbed Tenchi's face and knocked him out of the sky. When Tenchi was about to hit the ground, he straightened out his body and flew back upwards towards Gallio. He put his swords together and started spinning them. Gallio, seeing this attack before got ready to dodge, but Tenchi continued to spin the sword without firing a blast. A blue glow started coving up the swords. When he was close, enough Tenchi threw the swords. Gallio quickly dodged, but Tenchi smirked and pulled back his hand. The attack came back around and knocked Gallio in the back of his head knocking him out of the sky. Tenchi caught the attack with skill, and it turned back into two swords.  
  
"What was that? Some kind of boomerang?" Gallio growled and coughed out some blood. Tenchi floated towards Gallio and put his swords in an X position. "I'm not through yet," Tenchi said. "Ultimate Jurain X!" he yelled and the blades of the swords glowed as Tenchi charged towards a weakened Gallio. Tenchi stopped when he was right in front of him and started slashing with suck speed it was hard to see even one. Tenchi jumped back and fired a strong blue blast shaped like an X at a shocked Gallio knocking him into a cliff.  
  
"What an attack!" Piccolo said.  
  
"It looks like Tenchi's newest form gave him an extra boost for his attacks," Kiyone said.  
  
"He's like some kind of Jurian Super Saiyan!" Piccolo exclaimed. The rocks of the cliff were blown apart, and Gallio shot out.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he shouted. The ten dark dragons shot towards Tenchi at incredible speed. Tenchi smirked and ran towards the attack. With his newfound speed, Tenchi could dodge all of the dragons, Gallio was shocked. When he was close enough, Tenchi slammed both swords on the ground, and a large blue ball shot towards Gallio. The dark warrior quickly teleported in front of Tenchi and punched him across his face. The teenager countered with a strong roundhouse across Gallio's face, and slashed his arm. Gallio stepped back and held his arm.  
  
'This boy he's stronger than Yosho, he could even be stronger than me if I don't do something!' Gallio thought. 'If I activate my second gem with Washu's energy I could be just as powerful as him, and with the third one, We would be even, but without goddess energy in the third one, I cannot hold it for long. Oh well.' Gallio then made his second gem glow. Tenchi felt a sudden increase in his power. Gallio now feeling his new power flow through him, drew his sword and charged. But his speed had increased as well. He started running circles around Tenchi, occasionally slashing him every chance he got.  
  
"What's the matter boy? Can't keep up?" Gallio laughed. Tenchi looked around him at the blurs of the tyrant. He could barely keep up with him, then he got an idea. Tenchi flew in the air over the circles Gallio was making he put his swords together and gathered energy. Then he threw his boomerang sword. The swords connected with Gallio's skull knocking him out. The swords flew back to their owner who caught them with getting cut. Tenchi then came down to see what damage he had cause to the evil warrior. He slowly walked towards the fallen warrior of evil. He looked like he was dead, but Tenchi knew better.  
  
"Cut the dead act, I know your not," he said coldly. Gallio's eyes shot open and slashed Tenchi's arm making him lose his second sword.  
  
"Now shall we continue?" Gallio asked. He saw the Jurian warrior looking at his second sword. "Surely you don't need two swords do you?" With that Gallio attacked. Tenchi parried his stab and swung towards his neck. Gallio ducked and front kicked his stomach, and threw him over his shoulder. Tenchi quickly rolled out of the way, as Gallio's sword came towards him. He quickly jumped to his feet and side kicked his chest. The two charged their swords locked together. The sparks were flying harder and faster than they were before. Tenchi jumped back and swung towards his head. Gallio quickly ducked and thrusted forward. Tenchi parried and jabbed his face. Gallio stepped back as Tenchi went on the attack. The super powered teen went for the heart. Gallio dodged and slashed his ribs. Tenchi held his ribs and struggled to get up. Gallio smirked and flew in the air.  
  
"Meteor Shower!" he shouted and shot multiple dark ki blasts in the air. The blasts were coming down towards Tenchi with amazing speed.  
  
"Tenchi move do something!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Don't be a sitting duck!" Ryoko added. But the blasts soon hit their target, and a large explosion rang through the valley.  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls bellowed. When the smoke cleared it showed a strong shield with Tenchi in it!  
  
"I almost forgot I could do this," he said with a smirk. He put down the shield and flew towards Gallio with his spinning swords.  
  
"Meteor Shower!" Gallio yelled again. Tenchi put his spinning swords in front of him block each blast that came close. When he was close, enough he threw the two swords like they were discs. Gallio teleported and the swords passed him. When he reappeared the swords started to come back. The sword discs connected with Gallio's upper back, knocking him out of the sky.  
  
"How, how could that maggot of a Jurian warrior become so strong!" Gallio growled. He got up and saw Tenchi still in the sky looking down at him like he was mocking him.  
  
"Take this boy!" he yelled and fired a black ball with electricity around it. Tenchi merely flew towards the ball and sliced it half. He continued his way down with his swords in front of him. Gallio continued firing the balls at him, but Tenchi kept on slicing them half, until he was right in front of Gallio. The dark warrior jumped back shocked.  
  
"H-h-how did you slice my attacks!" Gallio gasped. Tenchi just smirked. "Answer me now!!" Gallio yelled.  
  
"You didn't say please," Tenchi smirked. Gallio growled and started gathering energy. Then he fired a large ki blast completely consuming Tenchi. Gallio smirked, but when the smoke cleared, his face was a face of pure horror. Tenchi was still there without some much as a cut!  
  
"My turn," Tenchi said simply and raised up his swords in the air. Their blades started glowing a bright blue. Then with one swing unleashed all the energy into one huge ki blast. Gallio stood in shock. Soon he was blown back into three mountains. Tenchi flew after him.  
  
"When I get my hands on that kid I'll kill him!" Gallio swore.  
  
"You're gonna have to have fast hands," Tenchi said from behind him with a smirk. Gallio growled and flew on top of a cliff, and fired a thin blast at Tenchi's heart. Tenchi simply dodged to the left. Gallio fired at Tenchi again, but the teenager dodged again. Gallio kept on firing until the smoke covered every thing.  
  
"I must of gotten that little pest." Gallio panted. Then all of a sudden, a strong blue ki blast shot out, knocking Gallio into the lake.  
  
"Impossible!" Gallio exclaimed.  
  
"Oh it's possible alright," Tenchi said and came out of the smoke.  
  
"Lighting Blast!" the tyrant exclaimed. Tenchi smirked and hit the blasts back to Gallio with his double swords. Gallio quickly dodged, and charged. Tenchi blocked his thrust and slashed him across his chest and with a powerful roundhouse, kick knocked the tyrant to the ground. Gallio growled and flew into the air. He started raising his hands in the air. Dark clouds started to roll in.  
  
"What the heck is he doing?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," Piccolo said. The white clouds were now replaced with dark clouds.  
  
"Now Lighting Strom!" Gallio yelled, and all of a sudden lighting started shooting at Tenchi. The teenager dodged the first blast of lighting, but two more replaced it and knocked him into a cliff. When he got up, he got hit with five blots of lighting.  
  
'I can't keep going like this,' Tenchi thought. 'The only way to stop this is to take out the one controlling it.' With that, Tenchi shot into air, using his speed to dodged the lighting.  
  
"Not stay back!" Gallio shouted nervously.  
  
"Sorry can't do that!" Tenchi answered and his swords started to glow again. Gallio shot out more lighting at Tenchi, but he just put up his shield. With a mighty swing, Tenchi fired a strong blast at the tyrant, sending him flying into the dirt. Gallio slowly got up, he felt like his legs couldn't hold him. He was wobbling like he was drunk. When he turned around Tenchi was behind him.  
  
"Hey, nice day huh?" he said with a smirk.  
  
AN: Go Tenchi! At this rate, Gallio will be defeated! But how long can Tenchi hold his power? Will Gallio finally get to Sasami, and become the ultimate evil once again? And if he does will there be any reinforcements? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Oh yeah, and since the anniversary of the Gallio Saga is coming up, I'm going to put up a poll.  
  
Should I write a squeal to this fic?  
  
Yes  
  
Or  
  
No  
  
Be sure to have your votes in by the 17'Th. Then I will count the votes and reply. Please vote, in your reviews or E-mail me okay? SEE YA!!!!! 


	45. Tenchi's Fall and Gallio's Rise

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Gallio slowly got up and faced Tenchi's smirking face. As Tenchi advanced towards him Gallio started to step back.  
  
"Stay back!" he said in a terrified tone.  
  
"Look who's scared now. The so called terror of the universe, scared of a simple 17 year old boy," Tenchi said in sly tone. Gallio growled.  
  
"I'm not scared of you boy!" Gallio shouted. "Shadow Dragons!" he yelled and shot out the dragons.  
  
"Not this again," Tenchi said and ran through the whole attack with ease. He brought down his swords towards Gallio's neck. The tyrant flew into the air and fired his electricity towards the teen. Tenchi put up his shield, and fired a strong blast. Gallio quickly dodged and fired a strong ball of energy. Tenchi quickly dodged and flew up towards Gallio. As he flew, he put his swords together and started gathering energy. Gallio fired another lighting blast. Tenchi dodged and threw his attack. The tyrant ducked and drew his own sword. Tenchi dodged his left strike and jabbed his face. The swords started to come back. Gallio slashed ribs. The young warrior countered by grabbing Gallio's arm and elbowed him in his stomach two times and roundhouse kicked him across his face into a mountain. He caught the swords and got in a defensive stance. Gallio flew up towards him raising his sword over his head, and brought it down towards the warrior. Tenchi blocked and slashed Gallio's chest, then stabbed his arm. Gallio yelled out and fired a ki blast. Tenchi quickly flew in the air, Gallio followed him. Tenchi continued to go higher until he was nothing but a small dot to the others, then he stopped. Gallio flew faster towards him.  
  
"Fool," Tenchi smirked. He outstretched his wings, they started to glow a bright blue and white. Gallio continued to fly towards him. "Wing Blade!" Tenchi yelled and shot towards Gallio. Tenchi's wing collided with Gallio's chest knocking the tyrant out of the sky. The young warrior drew his swords and flew after Gallio. The dark warrior quickly recovered from Tenchi assault, and blocked his stab, and blasted him with his lighting blast. Tenchi flew back, but flipped over, and used the cliff his feet hit as a push off towards the dark warrior. Gallio flew to the left and front kicked Tenchi in his chest, then slashed him in his back. The young warrior countered by turning over and slashed Gallio's arm.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he shouted. Tenchi was blasted into the water by the attack. Gallio smirked at what he did.  
  
"Now where is that pest?" he wondered and flew around the lake. "Well if I can't see him, I'll just smoke him out," Gallio said with smirk and started to gather energy. A big purple ball of energy formed in his hand. Then all of a sudden thousands of ki blasts shot out of the ball, going straight into the lake. After a while, the blasts stopped and, Gallio started to catch his breath.  
  
"That had to have gotten him," he laughed.  
  
"Tenchi," Ayeka said quietly.  
  
"Do you think anyone could survive that?" Kiyone asked Piccolo.  
  
"I'm not sure Kiyone, maybe," Piccolo answered.  
  
"Now for my prize!" Gallio said and turned around to face Piccolo and the others. He was about to fly over there when a strong blue ki blast blasted him into a cliff. Everyone turned to the lake, and saw Tenchi rise out of from the lake with his shield around him.  
  
"Nice try Gallio, to bad you have bad aim," Tenchi smirked. Gallio shot out from the rubble of the cliff, and growled.  
  
"You...what are you!" he yelled.  
  
"Me? I am just another warrior who wishes peace in the universe, and the only for that to happen is to defeat people like you," Tenchi answered. Gallio yelled, and started gathering energy.  
  
"Lighting ball!!!!" Gallio yelled and a black ball with purple lighting around it shot towards the Jurian Warrior. The ball hit Tenchi dead on, releasing the electricity in it. Tenchi yelled out in pain as the electricity shot through his body. When it was over, he dropped out of the sky. His body went numb, and he could barely move.  
  
"I'm paralyzed," Tenchi concluded.  
  
"Very good boy. Not many people can live through that, you're lucky," Gallio said and flew towards the others. Piccolo shot his Special Beam Cannon at the dark warrior. But when the smoke cleared, Gallio only had one cut on him. He shot his dark electricity at the namek, sending him into a cliff. All the girls attacked at the same time hoping to buy some time, but even with their combined powers, Gallio didn't even flinch!  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio yelled, knocking out all of the girls except Sasami. "Now Tsunami you are finally mine!"  
  
"SASAMI NO!!!!!!!!" Tenchi bellowed. Gallio wrapped his hands around the young princess, and took her goddess energy.  
  
"Tenchi.. Ayeka.. Gohan," she said weakly and closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house Gohan felt a sudden pain through out his whole body.  
  
'What was that?' he thought. 'Why did that sudden pain shoot through my body?' the young Saiyan asked himself, unaware of what happened to the girl of his dreams.  
  
"YESSSS!!!" Gallio bellowed. A dark aura formed around the warrior. His power increased dramatically. "This is what ultimate power feels like!" he yelled. His powers were at their maximum.  
  
"No we've failed!!!!" Piccolo yelled. Gallio's powers were now stronger than Cell and Vegeta combined. The sky turned black, and the clouds were now as black as the sky. The calm waters turned into fierce waves. Lighting cracked through the sky. Thunder boomed a great yell. The ground spilt in two, and there were earthquakes everywhere. It was like all of Earth was showing their fear of this Ultimate Gallio. Tenchi recovered from paralysis and attacked Gallio in pure rage. Gallio simply blocked his swords with his wrist and blasted Tenchi into a mountain. Tenchi weakly stepped out from the rocks, and stumbled towards the ultimate warrior.  
  
"Surprised boy? Surprised of how that one blast weakened you so much?" Gallio asked. Blood came down from Tenchi's forehead, and the right side of his head. He could barely stand on his feet. Gallio put away his sword.  
  
"I won't be needing this to kill you," Gallio smirked. Tenchi growled and charged, with his swords pointed towards his heart. Gallio jumped over Tenchi and jabbed him in his face when he turned around. Tenchi stumbled back and received two hooks across his face, then a jab in his stomach, then finally a strong kick into a tree.  
  
"I won't give up," Tenchi said weakly, and coughed out some blood.  
  
"And that's what makes it so fun," Gallio said. "You see, this is the first time I have achieved my ultimate power, and I need something to punch." Tenchi yelled and attacked, with an overhead attack. Gallio grabbed his wrists and kneed him in his stomach. Tenchi stepped back gasping for air, Gallio then front kicked him in his chin sending him into the air. As the teenager shot through the air, Gallio flew ahead, and when he reached him, elbowed him in his face sending him back down. Tenchi held his ribs in pain and started gasping.  
  
"He can't keep this up, Gallio is too damn strong!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Sasami," Ayeka said with tears in her eyes. As Tenchi got up, Gallio punched him across his face, and elbowed his cheek. As he stumbled backwards, Gallio kicked him right in his face knocking him over. Not ready to give in to this evil, Tenchi got up and weakly walked over.  
  
"Why do you bother boy, you know I am ten times stronger than you!" Gallio laughed.  
  
"Because, I said would defeat you to bring peace to the universe and that is exactly what I am going to do," Tenchi said weakly, and fired a ki blast at the tyrant. Gallio simply slapped it away.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he yelled. Tenchi yelled out in pain as the dragons seemed to rip him to pieces. When they faded Tenchi spun over to ground in his normal form. "Time to die boy!" Gallio laughed. Tears rolled down Tenchi's face as Gallio gathered energy for another set of shadow dragons when, a purple ki blast him square in his back.  
  
"What was that!" Piccolo exclaimed. Everyone turned to the sky and saw a figure with his hand extended.  
  
"Telew!" Gallio exclaimed.  
  
"Great more trouble!" Ryoko said. As Telew reached the ground Gallio walked over to him.  
  
"I thought you were dead! But now I have someone to take of those pests over there while I take care of this one," Gallio said. Telew stayed silent but after a while he finally said,  
  
"No more."  
  
"What was that?" Gallio asked, and turned around to see what Telew was talking about. Instead, Telew punched Gallio across his face.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Telew!" Gallio exclaimed. Telew glared at him.  
  
"You can't control me anymore," he said coldly.  
  
"Piccolo I think Telew is on our side for now," Kiyone said.  
  
"Yes but why?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I don't understand," Gallio said.  
  
"Like I said you can't control me anymore, you can't make me do your work," Telew repeated.  
  
"You are fighting against me now! Why?" Gallio yelled.  
  
"Because you made me weak!" Telew exclaimed.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me. I was once a strong warrior on my planet. I defeated hundreds of armies. But then you came, and took me on your ship. I became one your top soldiers. As we flew through galaxy I didn't know it then, but I was getting weaker. I was constantly killing those weaker than me. I didn't see until you sent me to that tournament, and I fought that boy, Gohan I think was name. He showed me how weak I was by defeating me. That's when I realized that no good had come from me joining you, you're just a weak leader and warrior too. And it reflected upon your soldiers. If a mere, 12-year-old half Saiyan defeated them then you and your soldiers are truly weak. But I will no more become another one of your weak soldiers, I will take my revenge on you Gallio!"  
  
"You fool, how dare you betray me, I will kill you!"  
  
"Well then bring it on!" Telew shouted, and Gallio charged.  
  
AN: NO!!!! Now Gallio has his ultimate power! But luckily, Telew is back in the game, and is now on our heroes' side. But can Telew really defeated Gallio? Is he truly strong enough? Well then, you'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. And the whole poll thing? Because I only got 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Then a squeal is not likely. So, REVIEW if you want a squeal! Anyway,  
  
HAPPY ANIVERSARY GALLIO SAGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	46. Telew's Revenge

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 46 Telew's Revenge  
  
Gallio charged at his former soldier. Telew sensed his seemingly endless supply of energy and strength, but he showed no fear as he looked in eyes of the tyrant. With great timing, Telew jumped out of the way and roundhouse kicked the dark warrior into a tree. Gallio slowly stood from the bark, but then as soon as he got to his feet, Telew went on the attack. He jabbed his former boss in face, and elbowed him across it. Telew went for a hook, but Gallio blocked and kneed his stomach. Telew countered with a strong elbow to Gallio sternum. The tyrant stumbled back, and fired a ki blast. Telew rushed towards him and slapped the ki blast away, and jabbed Gallio in his stomach. As he was gasping for air, Telew elbowed him in his chin, and side kicked his sternum. Gallio flew back and grabbed a tree for support.  
  
"Not bad for a Arsudu," Gallio said holding his sternum.  
  
"A what?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Arsudu, their a strong of warriors, almost as strong as Saiyans," Kiyone explained. "But they are a private race, most people in the galaxy have never heard of them," Ayeka added.  
  
"So Gallio came to Telew's home world and picked him out," Piccolo figured, and watched the fight. Telew walked over to Gallio with pure rage in his eyes.  
  
"You destroyed my home, my family!" he growled. Gallio smirked.  
  
"You should have heard their cries, and your mother, what a weakling," Gallio smirked. "And I enjoyed it." With that, Telew yelled with pure rage. He rushed towards the tyrant and started throwing fast hooks across his face. Gallio blocked his left, and front kicked his stomach. Telew stepped back, and blocked a sidekick. Gallio jabbed Telew in his stomach, and side kicked his chest. Telew countered with a strong hook at Gallio's jaw. The tyrant grabbed Telew's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Telew rolled out of the way to avoid a stomp and side kicked Gallio's stomach sending him towards the lake. The Arsudu charged, and jabbed Gallio's stomach, and side kicked him in his face, sending him into the lake. Telew flew up into the air, and cupped his hands together and started gathering energy. A huge purple ki ball formed in his hands.  
  
"Eat this!!!" he yelled, and fired the ball into the lake. As soon as it hit, the water in the lake flew up in the air, reveling an enraged Gallio. Telew flew towards him. A frenzy of punches and kicks started, as the water came back down covering the two warriors. Telew dodged a jab, and side kicked Gallio's cheek, but Gallio grabbed his leg, and elbowed Telew stomach. Telew floated back towards a rock. The locked their hand together trying to push each other back. Telew's mouth opened and bubbles shot out. Gallio smirked and tightened his grip. Telew needed air. His lungs felt like they were squeezing against his chest, but he couldn't get out of Gallio's tight hold on him. With a desperate move, Telew reared his head back, and shot forward head butting Gallio in his forehead, making him let go, and Telew flew up to the surface. He panted as he waited for Gallio to emerge. When he did, Telew got in a fighting stance glaring at the tyrant.  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me, Telew?" Gallio chuckled. "I have my ultimate power now, you don't stand a chance!" Telew just continued to glare at him, his face unreadable, but showed no fear. Gallio rushed forward, and fired a ki blast. Telew teleported behind him and elbowed his back. Gallio flipped over and fired four ki blasts at the Arsudu. Telew quickly dodged all of them and fired one of his own. Gallio dodged and charged towards Telew. Telew blocked a hook, and front kicked Gallio's stomach. Gallio countered with an elbow to Telew's chest. The warrior grabbed Gallio's arm and threw him into a mountain. Then he flew up above it and started throwing rapid ki blasts. The mountain exploded, rocks flew everywhere along with dust and pebbles. Telew floated to the ground panting.  
  
'I know that can't of finished him. He's somewhere,' Telew thought and started looking around. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard to sense Gallio's energy. Then all of a sudden the dark warrior shot out of the water and fired a ki blast. Telew quickly flipped over to dodge and fired two. Gallio slapped them back to the sender. The Arsudu shot in the air and side kicked Gallio's chest. The tyrant countered with roundhouse in Telew's back, knocking the warrior into a cliff. Gallio smirked and flew around the rocks looking for his former soldier. Then all of a sudden rocks flew towards him. Gallio flew back and watched as Telew floated out of the wreckage.  
  
"You always were tougher than you looked, even when you were five," Gallio smirked. Telew just growled, but said nothing.  
  
"This guys reminds me of Vegeta, a lot," Piccolo mumbled.  
  
"This Telew guy isn't half bad," Ryoko said.  
  
"If defeat Gallio Miyoshi, were going to have one heck of a report!" Kiyone exclaimed. 'Maybe I'll finally get promoted!'  
  
"What ever happens after this, we have to hold out," Piccolo advised.  
  
"Well Telew you have held out for this long, but it doesn't have to be this way. You can come back to me, and have it all again!" Gallio said.  
  
"I made that mistake once, and paid for it with the loss of my strength, I won't make that same mistake again!" Telew yelled.  
  
"Fine, die!" Gallio said and shot out his lighting. Telew yelled out in pain. The lighting was zapping away his energy. He had to act fast or else he would lose all his energy. Then he got it. Trying to ignore the pain, he started spinning and spinning. He went faster and faster, until he was a giant purple tornado.  
  
"That's the same attack he used on Gohan in the tournament!" Piccolo said. The tornado went too fast for Gallio to dodge soon it got him. The dark warrior spun around and around it the tornado. He was getting slashed all around his body. When it was over, Gallio fell hard on the ground. Telew smirked and stared at the weakened warrior.  
  
"I'm surprised you even fell for that attack!" Telew said. Gallio growled. "Look at yourself. On you knees by your own soldier. You truly are weak."  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way!!!" Gallio shouted. "Dragon Flame!" A dark dragon made out of fire, shot towards Telew, who was unprepared for such an attack was shot into two cliffs. The tyrant smirked at the damage.  
  
"That'll teach you to talk me that way," he said. Telew shot through the rocks, and jabbed Gallio's face. Gallio grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Telew coughed out some blood because of the impact. Gallio pulled out his sword and flew towards Telew. The Arsudu quickly rolled out of the way, and kicked Gallio in his stomach. The dark warrior stepped back gasping for air. Seeing his chance, Telew knocked Gallio in the air with a strong uppercut. The former soldier jumped to a hill and started gathering energy. Gallio quickly recovered and started gathering energy as well. With huge yells, the two warriors fired their colossal ki balls. When the two balls collided, an explosion rocked the whole area.  
  
Back at the house, Gohan felt the rumbling of the explosion caused by the two enraged warriors.  
  
'What was that! It felt like some kind of incredible explosion, what's going on out there. Gallio's energy is off the charts! And there's another energy there. I can't make it out, but it feels familiar,' Gohan thought.  
  
The two warriors shot towards the smoke. Telew just barely dodged a strong punch to his chest. Gallio blocked a strong front kick to his stomach, and jabbed Telew's stomach. Telew countered with a strong left hook across Gallio's face. Gallio grabbed his arm, and elbowed his chin. Telew jabbed Gallio's stomach, and fired a ki blast at his chest. The tyrant flew back into a cliff. Telew shot forward and threw a strong punch. Gallio quickly tilted his head to the left and kneed Telew in his stomach.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio shouted. Telew was blasted into the ground by the attack. Gallio shot towards the hole Telew made, he extended out his knee, but Telew quickly blocked it and jabbed Gallio's stomach. Then with a powerful uppercut knocked Gallio into the sky.  
  
"Now eat this!" Telew shouted. He laced his hands together and shouted, "Prism of Power!" A yellow blast shaped like a prism shot towards Gallio weakening him with 2 million volts of electricity! Gallio fell out of the sky weakened.  
  
"How dare you!" he said weakly. Telew just smirked.  
  
"How does it feel to be at the mercy of your former soldier?" Gallio yelled and shot forward. He jabbed Telew in his face, and kicked him across his face knocking him into a cliff.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" The fire dragon shot towards the cliff. Telew quickly recovered and saw the flame dragon shooting towards him.  
  
"Prism of Power!" Telew's blast shot through Gallio's, but the tyrant quickly dodged, and fired a ki ball at the Arsudu. Telew slapped it away, and looked up and saw Gallio gathering energy.  
  
"Meteor Shower!" Gallio shouted and dark ki blasts shot towards Telew.  
  
'What kind of attack is this!' he thought. He started dodging the incoming ki blasts, and flying towards his former boss. He succeed in dodging all of the ki blasts and with a powerful left hook, knocked Gallio out of the sky. As he fell, Telew shot after him. He put up his hand and got ready for a strong ki blast. Gallio recovered, and flew towards Telew. The Arsudu fired the blast, but Gallio slapped it away. When they collided, there was a huge shock around the area. A frenzy of punches and kicks started. The two were moving so fast they just looked like blurs.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!"  
  
"Prism of Power!" the two blasts collided causing the two warriors to fly back. When they recovered, they shot towards each other, and punched each other hard in the cheek. Gallio was the first to recover. He grabbed Telew's arm and threw him into a mountain. Then he flew into the air and fired rapid ki blasts. The rocks crumbled into a huge pile of rocks, pebbles, and dust.  
  
'Where is that little traitor?' Gallio thought and looked around the area. When his back was turned, Telew shot out from the rubble and fired a strong ki blast at the tyrant's back. Gallio yelled out in pain, and turned around.  
  
"You should never turn your back on me Gallio," Telew said coldly. Gallio just smirked and flew higher in the air. He raised his arms up and the clouds started to get dark again. Wind blew as the more dark clouds formed.  
  
"Wait a minute this is the same move he used on Tenchi!" Ryoko realized.  
  
"You think Telew has seen it before?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Maybe," Piccolo answered.  
  
"So what's this? You plan on attacking me with clouds?" Telew asked. Gallio smirked.  
  
"Watch and see," he said simply. "Lighting Strom!" he shouted and lighting shot towards Arsudu. Telew had no time to react as the lighting hit him. Telew yelled out in pain as the lighting continued to strike. He felt like he was being torn apart. When it finally stopped, Telew fell lifelessly to the ground. Gallio just laughed.  
  
"You see you can't stop me! I am master of the universe no one can stop me!"  
  
"Wanna bet!" Telew growled and got up weakly. Gallio was shocked for a while, but smirked.  
  
"I'm surprised no one can get after that. You Arsudus are just as stubborn as Saiyans."  
  
"Yeah well if I die, then I'll take you with me!" Telew said and wiped the blood from his chin. He walked towards a small hill above Gallio.  
  
"What's the matter? To weak to fly?"  
  
"No, it's just that this attack will work better from here," Telew answered simply and started gathering energy. It came in the form of a purple ki ball. Then he suddenly fired it straight in the air, like he wasn't aiming for anything.  
  
"Leave you glasses at home? That attack completely missed me!"  
  
"Look again," Telew said with a smirk. Then all of a sudden, smaller ki blasts started raining on the dark warrior. Gallio was knocked out of the sky into the ground, and ki blasts continued. Then they finally stopped. Rocks and dust were covering the damage Telew did to Gallio.  
  
"That had to have gotten him!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah who can survive such an onslaught of attacks?" Kiyone said. The rock and dust suddenly flew apart, and Gallio flew out of them. Telew just looked at him his face once again unreadable.  
  
'Let's see him take me on with Washu's power!' he thought and made his second gem glow, which had Washu's energy in it.  
  
"Bring it on Telew!" he yelled.  
  
AN: Oh no! Now that Gallio is using his second gem, who knows what will happen? Can Telew survive this round? And if he does, can he survive when Gallio uses Sasami's energy? Can Gohan heal in time to help? Find out next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! Oh yeah and if you like my writing then check out my other sections. One is in the DBZ/SM section called Endless Memories check it out it's quite good. Anyway SEE YA!!!! 


	47. Telew's Fall

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Telew looked at Gallio sensing a change in his power, but he ignored it and charged. He threw a strong jab, but Gallio dodged and jabbed Telew in his stomach. Telew gasped for air, Gallio's punch had gotten a lot stronger. Gallio continued with a strong blow to Telew's face knocking him deep into the ground. The Arsudu slowly got up, and dodged and jab. He elbowed the tyrant in his stomach, and jabbed his face. Telew continued his assault with some jabs in Gallio's stomach, but the dark warrior elbowed Telew in his head. Telew tried to get up, but Gallio kicked him in his ribs, knocking him into a tree.  
  
"Telew this is point less just give up and maybe, just maybe let you live," Gallio. Telew didn't reply. He slowly got up and got in a defensive stance.  
  
"I will never give up!" he finally said and charged.  
  
"Suit yourself then," Gallio smirked and jumped in the air. Telew stopped and shot in the air. He threw strong punches, but Gallio kept dodging. Telew shot his elbow towards Gallio's head, but he quickly teleported.  
  
"Get back here!" he yelled and flew towards his former boss. Gallio shot up again, and elbowed Telew across his face. Telew jabbed Gallio's stomach, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. Gallio grabbed Telew's leg, and threw him into a cliff. Gallio laughed.  
  
"You fool you cannot win now, I am stronger than you now, just give up!"  
  
"I'll never give up!!!!" Telew shouted from behind. Gallio turned around. "Prism of Power!" The prism blast hit Gallio dead on, but when the smoke cleared, Gallio didn't even flinch!  
  
"My turn," Gallio said simply, and shot his lighting at the former soldier. Telew yelled out in pain, as the lighting shot through his body zapping the strength from him. When Gallio cut off of the lighting, Telew fell from the sky.  
  
"He can't keep this up! Gallio has become too strong! I'm not even sure Gohan, or Goku could stand up to this guy!" Piccolo said with a growl.  
  
"What are options now Piccolo?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I say we escape while can. And maybe we'll come back when were stronger," Piccolo suggested.  
  
"No we can't! If we do, then Gallio will start his saga of the galaxy again, by destroying the planet!" Kiyone said.  
  
"We cannot flee now, we've made it so far," Ayeka added.  
  
"But what do you suppose we do! We can beat him. We can't even weaken him, and there's no telling when Gohan will be up and running again, we're stuck!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"Prism of Power x6!" Telew exclaimed. Gallio slapped it away and jabbed Telew's stomach. The Arsudu tried to counter with a strong uppercut, but Gallio moved away, and front kicked his chin. Telew flew into a cliff.  
  
"Face it Telew you can't stop me!" Telew slowly floated out of the wreckage and glared at Gallio for a moment, then charged. A frenzy of punches and kicks started. Gallio had the upper hand. Every time Telew went for an attack Gallio would always dodge and counter. Telew threw a fast jab, but Gallio blocked and shot a ki blast at the Arsudu, blasting him to the ground. Telew got up, and wiped the blood coming from his chin. Then he shot towards Gallio again.  
  
"Prism of Power x10!!!" he shouted. The blast shot towards Gallio, who just smirked and teleported. Telew was shocked and looked around.  
  
"Looking for me?" asked a cold voice. Telew turned around and saw Gallio on a small hill smirking. Telew gasped.  
  
'He's so fast. My attacks are useless!' he thought.  
  
"If your not going to make the first move then I will!" Gallio said, and shot towards with amazing speed.  
  
'I-I-I can't win,' Telew finally realized, as Gallio got closer.  
  
"Time to die!!!!" Gallio shouted.  
  
'Mother, Father, brother, I'm sorry.' Then tears rolled down Telew's cheek as Gallio jabbed his face. As he went back, Gallio flew up to him and started rapidly punching his stomach, then elbowed his face knocking him down. Telew coughed up some blood as Gallio shot towards him. The Arsudu slowly stood, only to receive punches across his face by the tyrant.  
  
'This is just like Vegeta's fight with Freiza!' Piccolo thought.  
  
"He's too strong even for Telew!" Kiyone gasped. Ryoko made a fist and Telew was punched into a tree.  
  
"You know this is getting boring Telew, why aren't you fighting back?" Gallio asked the weakened warrior. Telew stayed silent and shot a strong ki blast at him. When the smoke cleared, Gallio didn't have cut! The dark warrior shot forward and kneed Telew in his stomach, as Telew gasped for air, Gallio knocked him to the ground with a strong right hook. Telew slowly got up and charged.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" The Arsudu yelled out in pain as he felt like he was being torn apart! Gallio drew his sword and slashed Telew's chest.  
  
"What do you need your sword for?" Telew asked weakly.  
  
"Fun," Gallio replied, and slashed him again. Gallio went for a downward attack when Telew grabbed both sides of the sword holding it right above his head.  
  
"Did you really think I was going to die that easily?" Telew asked weakly. Gallio smirked.  
  
"Fool!" Then the dark warrior front kicked Telew stomach and slashed him again.  
  
"Do you think Telew has any fight left in him?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"No, he's finished!" Piccolo said. Telew received another slash as he got up. He's energy was leaving him with every blow. He wasn't even sure Gallio was giving it his all. But he had to at least try and fight back. He weakly got up and threw rapid punches, but Gallio blocked them easily.  
  
"Prism of Power!" he shouted, but Gallio just flew in the air.  
  
"Don't you get it fool! You cannot stop me!" Gallio laughed. Telew ignored him and started gathering energy in both hands.  
  
"Eat this!!!!!!!!" he yelled, and with the last of his energy fired thousands of ki blasts at the tyrant. Gallio just dodged all of them no problem.  
  
"Was that your last trick, or do you have a spark left?" he laughed, and floated down towards him. Telew took a step back, but Gallio jabbed him in his stomach, then with a strong roundhouse knocked him into the lake.  
  
"He should just stay down, he can't win!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"What can we do Gallio is way too strong!" Ayeka said.  
  
"We need Gohan!"  
  
"No use in trying to hide Telew," Gallio smirked and fired a blast in the water causing it to split into two walls, and Telew was laying in the middle. Gallio few down towards him, and held him up by his dark hair.  
  
"You I always wanted a punching bag," Gallio laughed and just started punching him in his back, listening to Telew's cries of pain.  
  
"We have to stop this!" Ryoko growled.  
  
"This is terrible!" Miyoshi said covering her eyes, and ears.  
  
"Kiyone call for back up from the galaxy police," Ayeka suggested.  
  
"And just what will that do? He'll just kill them all," Kiyone said.  
  
"So what the hell can we do besides watch!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house.  
  
"That energy it's going down, way down. It feels like Vegeta's energy when he fought Freiza. I need to get outta f here!!!!!!!!!' he yelled in his mind. Then all of a sudden the control panel started to beep.  
  
"Healing complete," the computer stated.  
  
'I'm healed!' Gohan thought and took off the mask not waiting for the water to drain or for the tank to open, Gohan blasted a hole through the glass, and flew out the window onto the roof.  
  
"My power it feels so much stronger, and more controlled," he said softly.  
  
'Father is this how you felt when you came out of the chamber?' he thought, then felt the low energy Telew was emitting.  
  
"I can't waste time, I need to get to that dying energy! Every second counts now." Then the half Saiyan flew off towards the final battle.  
  
AN: Alright maybe there is hope after all! Gohan is finally healed, and is on his way! But how long can Telew and the others hold out until Gohan gets there? I hope Gohan gets there in time. Well it looks like the final battle is soon. And don't expect any updates in a while school is starting again, today even, and plus I have after school stuff too. So, I'll be busy, but I'll write when I can, mostly on weekends. Anyway, see ya next time in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga, SEE YA!!!!!!!!!! 


	48. Gohan Returns

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 48  
  
Telew stumbled to the ground from another strong blow from Gallio. The fight had completely left the Arsudu, he was nothing but a toy now to the super powered tyrant. Telew slowly got up, and threw one last punch. Gallio caught it with ease, and front kicked him towards the others. They looked at the fallen warrior. His face was a mess. Blood cam from his forehead, cheeks, and chin. Some even passed his eye. He coughed out some blood as Gallio walked towards him.  
  
"Come now Telew you can't be out of fuel now! I'm just getting started," Gallio laughed, and picked him, and started punching him in his back. Telew's cries rang out of the whole area.  
  
"Leave him alone!!!!" Ryoko yelled!  
  
"He's not even fighting back!!" Kiyone added.  
  
"Don't worry you'll all get your turns, as soon as I'm done with this maggot!" Gallio laughed, and punched him to the ground. Telew's energy was slowly fading away. He could bare stand up, or see straight.  
  
'I'll be joining you soon mother, father, brother,' he thought as Telew approached him again. He grabbed him by his neck, and slammed him into a cliff. Then he turned around, and slammed him on the ground. Telew gasped and blood came out. With every slam, Telew's energy decreased severely. He could not even stand anymore. Gallio threw him towards the lake.  
  
"Well it looks like you, like all toys have broken. And broken toys have no use to me, but I will make you death even more painful than it already is!" Gallio laughed evilly, and walked towards him. He picked him up by his leg, and threw him into the air. Then he shot up in the air, grabbed him by the legs again, and slammed him into the ground. Gallio kicked Telew out of the crater he made. He was dying, and Gallio was making it worse.  
  
"We have to stop this!" Kiyone exclaimed.  
  
"How?" Piccolo asked. "He would rip through us like paper!"  
  
"We have to try!" Tenchi said, and looked towards the advancing tyrant. "We don't have much time left!"  
  
"Well, well, well Telew looks like I win and you lose. But look on the bright side, at least you'll be with your family!" Gallio laughed.  
  
"I can't watch!" Miyoshi cried, and closed her eyes. Then all of a sudden Piccolo turned around.  
  
"You guys I'm sensing an incredible energy coming this way," he whispered.  
  
"Who is it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, let's just hope for Telew's sake he's on our side."  
  
"Hey look up there!" Miyoshi exclaimed and pointed to an advancing dot.  
  
"Whoever it is they're coming in fast," Kiyone said.  
  
"Can you see who it is?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kiyone replied and squinted her eyes. The dot got closer and closer. Then Piccolo gasped.  
  
"I don't believe it, it's Gohan!" he exclaimed. Gohan landed in front of Gallio, and behind the others. Gallio looked at the young warrior, and dropped Telew.  
  
"What do we have here? Some other pathetic excuse for a fighter who thinks they can beat me?" Gallio chuckled. Gohan didn't take his eyes off the tyrant for a second. He looked down and saw Telew.  
  
'Telew! What's he doing here?' He asked himself.  
  
"So what's with Telew?" he asked.  
  
"He fought Gallio!" Kiyone told him.  
  
"And he was doing good too until Gallio powered up, and started pummeling him!" Ayeka added.  
  
"So Telew was fighting against Gallio, why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because he said that Gallio made him weak, and that it's his fault for you defeating him," Tenchi explained.  
  
"So how's your grandpa doing Tenchi?"  
  
"He's still out cold," Tenchi said a little shocked at how Gohan knew about his grandpa.  
  
"Where are Sasami and Washu?" Everyone looked down. "Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan," Piccolo finally said. "We couldn't save them, Gallio was too much for us to hold off."  
  
"You mean she's gone," Gohan gasped. Piccolo nodded. He could of sworn he saw Gohan shaking, and heard him sniffing like he was crying, but he couldn't tell from behind. Gohan was indeed shaking, both in anger and sadness. He fought back his tears, only two rolled down his face.  
  
"Gohan?" Piccolo said and walked up to him.  
  
'Sasami, I can't believe you're gone,' he thought. Gallio just laughed.  
  
"What was she your girlfriend or something?" Gohan's sadness instantly dissolved into anger. "I remember you, you're that half Saiyan who I fought eight months ago, you want to fight me again?" Gohan looked at him with his cold stare.  
  
"Fight you, no, I'm gonna kill you. And once I'm done, no one will remember you or the Gallio Saga. You'll be nothing," Gohan smirked then added, "But a bad dream." Gallio growled.  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way!" he yelled. "Do you know who I am? I am the overlord of the universe! I will be the one who rules this world with iron fist! I am what fear is made of!!!!!!!" Gallio yelled.  
  
"Do you really think that scares me? I will not be afraid of you Gallio. I'm not like the others you have terrorized in you rein of terror. I am the one who will free the universe from you, and that's a promise!" Gohan said calmly. Piccolo looked at Gohan's face, it was calm, and showed no fear, like Goku when fought Freiza.  
  
'So like father like son,' he thought, and smirked.  
  
'Piccolo,' Gohan called mentally.  
  
'Yes what is it?'  
  
'Get everyone out of here, even Telew, and Sasami, and Washu's bodies we need them for later,' Gohan said sadly. Piccolo knew exactly what he meant.  
  
'Good luck kid, you truly are like your father now,' Piccolo said and turned to the others.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
"Everyone we need to get outta here, I feel this battle will be a big one!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I agree," Ryoko nodded.  
  
"We might distract him," Ayeka said.  
  
"Come on, take Telew, Sasami, and Washu too," Piccolo ordered.  
  
"Did you just say Telew? Can he be trusted?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"He fought against Gallio, that's proof enough for me," Piccolo said, and picked up Washu and Sasami, and flew off with the others; Ryoko grabbed Telew when Gallio wasn't looking.  
  
'It's all up to you now kid. The fate of the world, and the fate of other worlds are in your hands now,' Piccolo thought and flew off.  
  
"Do you really think you have the power to defeat me? HA! What a joke, your nothing but mere 12 year old."  
  
"Yeah well this 12 year old is the reason that three of four strongest soldiers are defeated," Gohan smirked.  
  
"If you think you're so strong, shall we begin then?" Gallio asked, and got into a stance.  
  
"Yeah lets," Gohan, and got in his own stance.  
  
"Oh my," King Kai said.  
  
"What's up King Kai?" Goku asked.  
  
"The final battle has begun."  
  
"Really maybe Gallio will finally get what's coming to him," Goku said.  
  
"Maybe Goku, just maybe."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Gallio has gotten into final form, he got the goddesses it will be harder to stop him now."  
  
"But it's still possible right?"  
  
"It's a chance, but a really slim chance."  
  
Gohan and Gallio were still in their stances not moving, trying to feel each other out.  
  
'So this is it huh. This last battle will decide everything. I hope I'm ready. After all the battles I've been in, in the past eight months, I've gotten stronger, and wiser when it came to my powers. With every battle I won, it was like giving a little hope to the universe. Now all I have to do is win one more time, and Tenchi, the others and the whole universe will be at peace.'  
  
"Are you ready for this boy?"  
  
"I've been for the longest time Gallio."  
  
"Well then shall we begin?"  
  
"Yeah lets," Gohan said. With that Gallio charged.  
  
AN: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! The fight between Gohan and Gallio is starting and expect a nice, long, battle. But can Gohan win? Can he finally put an end to Gallio and his dreams for dominating the universe, and the other worlds? And if he does win, can he Piccolo ever get home? The answer to these questions and more in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YA!!!! 


	49. The Battle Begins

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Gohan and Gallio stayed in their stances for a while. Gallio smirked.  
  
"You know, this is very unwise of you kid. I am the most powerful being in the universe! I cannot be defeated!" Gohan smirked as well.  
  
"I heard the story about how Yosho stopped the first time, so I now your not invincible. And my dad always told me that no matter how strong you think you are, there is always someone out there better than you."  
  
"Yes well I have no equal!" Gallio laughed. Gohan smiled and said,  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Well then come on!" Gallio yelled and charged. Gohan stood his ground. Gallio rose up his fist, and threw a downward punch towards the half Saiyan. Gohan quickly jumped and roundhouse kicked Gallio across his face. The tyrant fell and slid on the ground. Gohan floated back on the ground with a smirk. Gallio stirred and got up. He rubbed his chin, and wiped the blood from it.  
  
"How did that feel?" Gohan asked, in a fighting stance.  
  
"Such a strong kick from such a small warrior," Gallio replied and walked up to Gohan, and got in a stance. "But hardly anyone has been able to hit me that hard. Not even my parents."  
  
"Yeah well get used it, you'll be experiencing that a lot more in this fight."  
  
"Confident aren't we?" Gohan didn't reply. "Fine, shall we continue?" With that, Gallio charged again, and threw strong punches at the young Saiyan. Gohan dodged them and jabbed Gallio in his stomach. The dark warrior gasped for air, and stepped back. Gohan, seeing his chance jumped and went for another roundhouse, but Gallio blocked, and punched Gohan's chest. Gohan flew back into a tree, and stayed there for a second to recover. Gallio charged, and threw a strong roundhouse. Gohan jumped to the left, and the tree fell over. Gohan used a rock he hit as a push off towards the tyrant. He threw strong punches at him, but Gallio dodged them, and kneed him in his stomach, and chopped the back of his neck. When Gohan fell, he tripped the dark warrior, and high kicked him into the air. As he flew up, Gohan teleported above him, he laced his fingers together, and knocked him back on the ground. Gohan landed in front of him and got into another stance.  
  
'This boy is stronger than I remembered,' Gallio thought as he got up. 'He's gotten faster as well. No matter, I'm still warming up,' he smirked. He pointed his index finger at the young boy, and fired a thin ki blast. Gohan slapped it away into a mountain. Gallio fired two more. Gohan slapped those two into the lake. Gallio growled and fired rapid blasts at him. Gohan slapped them all away with hardly any trouble. Gohan charged, and landed a strong jab in Gallio's face. The tyrant countered by grabbing Gohan's arm, and pulled into a strong knee in his chin. Gohan flipped over, and double kicked Gallio as he fell. As he slid back, Gohan jumped to his feet, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. Gallio grabbed his leg, and raised him into the air, and slammed him on the ground. Gohan rolled over, pulled back his legs, and shot them forward into a strong kick. Gallio growled as he slid back. Gohan charged, and threw a punch; Gallio caught it and started to bend it back. Gohan front kicked him in his stomach, threw a strong left hook across his face. As he was still stunned, Gohan continued his assault with rapid punches in Gallio's stomach, the young half Saiyan added in two hooks and an uppercut to his attacks. Gallio flew up into the air because of Gohan's uppercut. The young warrior flew up towards him. Gallio fired a strong ki blast at him, sending him into a mountain. Gallio flew down to the ground and looked around.  
  
'Where is that little brat!' he thought, and kept looking. Gohan shot out of the rocks, and flew towards Gallio, and kneed him in his cheek. Gallio held his knee, and elbowed his stomach three times, Gohan counted with a strong right hook across Gallio's face. Gallio flipped over, and charged, Gohan charged as well.  
  
"I can't believe how much Gohan as improved," Piccolo said. He and the others were watching the battle on a screen on Komadakie. Asaka left a small camera that would follow them everywhere so that they could watch the battle.  
  
"He's even matched with Gallio, and he's not even at Super Saiyan yet!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"He's fighting like he already is at the Super Saiyan stage!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"That kid is actually doing it?" Telew mumbled.  
  
Meanwhile back on the battlefield, Gohan and Gallio were in a frenzy of punches and kicks. They were blurs as they moved around the area. You hear the explosions in theirs hits, feel the shockwave of every blow, and block. This was like no battle Gohan had ever been in. He quickly blocked another punch, and threw a strong jab. Gallio tilted his head to the side, and jabbed Gohan in his face. The half Saiyan grabbed his arm, and kneed him two times in his stomach, elbowed him across his face. Gallio threw a punch, but Gohan quickly caught it and threw one of his own. Gallio dodged that one, and front kicked Gohan in his chest. When Gohan flew back a little, Gallio fired a strong ki blast. Gohan quickly dodged and fired one of his own. Gallio teleported behind him and fired a strong ki blast at Gohan's back. Gohan rolled off the blast and flew towards the sender. Gallio fired another strong at one at the approaching warrior. Gohan quickly caught it, but it was stronger than he thought. He started to slowly fly back a little. Gohan held in front of him struggling to keep it far from his body. But blast started pushing even more.  
  
'Gotta think fast! I'm not sure how long I can hold it!' Gohan thought. 'I got it!' He fired a ki blast just as strong as Gallio's and it caused the purple ball to shoot back towards the dark warrior. Gallio quickly flew to side. Gohan flew towards him. Gallio dodged his punch his threw, and kneed his stomach. Gohan winced, and elbowed Gallio's face, and knocked him out of the sky with a strong hook across his face. Gallio quickly recovered with a flip and landed on a cliff. Gohan flew down towards him. Gallio fired a strong ki blast at him, Gohan quickly teleported to the side and continued to fly towards him. Gallio smirked and shot out his lighting. Gohan, not expecting this was hit dead on with the attack. The half Saiyan yelled out in pain as the lighting shot through his body. Gallio started laughing at his pain. Gohan growled as he slowly got up. But to Gallio's surprise, Gohan smirked.  
  
"Not bad at all Gallio, I didn't expect that one," he said as his wiped the blood from his chin. Gallio gasped, but fired a ki blast at him. Gohan jumped back. Gallio flew into the air, and fired a strong ki blast at the cliff Gohan was standing on. The young half Saiyan jumped into air, and escaped the explosion, but the smoke soon covered him.  
  
'Where did he go!' Gallio thought. And fired blindly into the smoke. The ki blasts missed Gohan completely.  
  
'Weird, he's missing. Can't he sense where I am?' Gohan thought, then felt Gallio behind him. He turned around, and dodged a ki blast. The tyrant fired three more, Gohan flew back, and charged. Gallio threw a strong jab, Gohan blocked and jabbed his stomach. Gallio grabbed Gohan's arm, and pulled him in for two knee shots to his stomach. With a strong left hook, Gohan got out of the hold, and charged for another attack. Gallio teleported above him. He laced his fingers together, and knocked Gohan into the ground. The dark warrior shot down towards him, getting ready to throw a strong punch. Gohan quickly rolled over, and shot his feet into the air for double kick. It connected with Gallio's chin. The young Saiyan shot to his feet, and fired two ki blasts. Gallio quickly dodged, and charged. He pulled out his sword, and swung down on the young hero. Gohan quickly jumped in the air, and avoided the attack. Gallio teleported behind him and slashed his back. Gohan grabbed his arm, and elbowed his stomach two times, and with a strong roundhouse kick knocked Gallio into the ground.  
  
'How! How is that boy so strong! Before he couldn't even hurt me! Now he's beating me without trying!' Gallio thought, and looked as Gohan floated down in front of him.  
  
"Give it up Gallio, you can't beat me and you know it," Gohan smirked. Gallio got up and charged.  
  
"Goku, it looks like Gohan has Gallio on the ropes!" King Kai said excitedly.  
  
"Hey King Kai? How do you know about him?" Goku asked.  
  
"How do I know about him? HOW DO I KNOW ABOUT HIM!!!!!!" King Kai yelled. Goku sweatdropped as King Kai kept on yelling. "Gallio is the most feared, and one of the most powerful beings in the universe! I'm a Kai so of course I would know about him! I see everything that's going on no matter what dimension! He even came up here once."  
  
"Really what stopped him?" Goku asked.  
  
"The Grand Kai a long time ago," King Kai said calmly.  
  
"Wow the Grand Kai stopped him! Man now I really want a lesson!"  
  
"Don't you remember what the Grand Kai said? He said you had to wait until he was ready!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Gallio stared at the young warrior as he continued to look down on him with his smirk.  
  
'It's like he's mocking me! But how can one person become this strong in only eight months!' Gallio thought. 'It doesn't make sense!'  
  
"Piccolo how do you think the kid got this strong anyway?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Must have been all the battles we've been in ever since we got here. He's been fighting enemies that always have been stronger than he was, but he still found a way to beat them. And all those times he got beat up, and we healed him? Well Saiyans always get stronger when they are close to death after a battle, that must be why," Piccolo figured.  
  
"Makes sense," Kiyone said.  
  
"Give up, I'm not gonna ask you again," Gohan said.  
  
"Then save your breath!" Gallio shouted, and threw a jab towards the young hero. Gohan quickly dodged, and jabbed Gallio in his stomach. As the tyrant gasped for air, Gohan kicked him into the air with a strong kick to his chin. Gallio quickly recovered as Gohan shot towards him. The dark warrior smirked as Gohan got closer. He raised his hands into the air and started gathering energy. Dark clouds soon rolled in around Gohan. The young Saiyan stopped and looked at the clouds.  
  
"That's weird you don't see that every day," he said. Gallio just smirked at his ignorance.  
  
"Eat this boy! Lighting Strom!" he yelled, and all of a sudden lighting shot out of the clouds and at Gohan. He quickly flew towards Gallio dodging the lighting coming at him. But one connected with his leg. As soon as he paused for one second, the rest just kept on hitting him. Gohan yelled in pain as the lighting shot through his body. If he wasn't part Saiyan he would have died, but it was still strong enough to weaken him. Once it was over Gohan fell out of the sky and landed on a cliff.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. Gallio smirked at his work.  
  
"No one can survive that," he said, and flew towards his fallen body. As soon as he was close enough, Gohan's eyes shot open, and he roundhouse kicked the warrior across his face. He charged and jabbed him in his stomach four times, and with a strong right hook knocked him to the ground. Gallio got up to his feet, and looked at the young Saiyan.  
  
"This battle is far from over Gallio!"  
  
AN: Wow! Gohan is actually beating Gallio! And he's still in his normal form too. But can Gohan pull it off? Can he do what so many others have tried and failed? And what about Sasami and Washu? Can they be revived? Find out in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! See ya! 


	50. Gallio's Power

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 50  
  
"This battle is far from over Gallio!" Gohan yelled. Gallio smirked.  
  
"You are a strong one boy, I've never met a fighter like you," Gallio said.  
  
"Well I am one of a kind," Gohan smirked.  
  
"But I will defeat you!" Gallio yelled and charged. He threw a strong left hook at the young warrior, but Gohan quickly ducked, and got in front of him. He jabbed the dark warrior in his face, and threw strong punches across his face, until he backed Gallio up into a cliff. Gohan threw another punch, but Gallio quickly leaned to the right, and kneed his stomach. Gohan stepped back holding his stomach for while. When he looked up Gallio's fist connected with his cheek. Gohan grabbed his arm, and jabbed his stomach. Gallio gasped, but countered with an elbow to Gohan's head, knocking him down. Gohan tripped the tyrant, and front kicked his back sending him into the air. Gallio flipped over regaining control. He smirked as Gohan shot towards him.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio yelled.  
  
"What the!" Gohan yelled, and the dragon blast, blasted him to ground. Gallio smirked and flew down to the ground.  
  
"Get up kid I know you're not dead," Gallio said. All of a sudden, Gohan shot up from out the ground behind Gallio. When he turned around Gohan roundhouse kicked his across his face. When he landed Gohan went for another round of punches, but Gallio caught his punch.  
  
"Let go!" Gohan growled.  
  
"Not this time little warrior," Gallio said, and front kicked his chin. Gohan flipped over, and slid on his extended feet. Gallio jumped and threw down a downward punch. Gohan flipped backwards, avoiding the blow and fired a ki blast. Gallio slapped it away and shot his lighting. Gohan quickly rolled to the left, and jabbed Gallio's face. The tyrant wiped the blood from his chin, and charged. Gohan charged as well.  
  
Meanwhile in the DBZ world, the gang had convinced Baba to come back, and show them what was happing again.  
  
"I still see why I even agreed to this. That mad woman will just destroy my ball again," Baba complained.  
  
"Deal with it sis, Chichi is just worried that's all," Master Roshi said.  
  
"I don't care, that ball was worth two thousand zeni."  
  
"Come on Baba you're the only one we know who can show us what's happing with Gohan," Bulma. Baba just pouted and turned away. Bulma just sighed and said, "We'll pay you double."  
  
"It's a deal," Baba said quickly. "All right everyone gather 'round," she said, and started to chant. The ball started flash, and then it showed a mountainous place with a lake, and cliff around. After a while, one cliff was destroyed, then another one, and another one.  
  
"What's going on!" Krillen asked.  
  
"You'll know in time," Baba said. Then two figures jumped back. One was a man with green hair, and a long cape. The other was Gohan, but there was something different about him this time. No, he had the same messy black hair, same eyes, and gi. But something had changed.  
  
"He looks like Goku!" Krillen exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah now that you mention I do see a real resemblance," Bulma said. "That same look in his eyes is the same as Goku's."  
  
"Whoever this guy is, I hope Gohan can take him," Yamcha said. Gohan dodged another jab from Gallio, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. Gallio grabbed his leg and threw him over his shoulders. Gohan rolled when he tried to stomp him. Gallio threw rapid punches at the young warrior, but Gohan blocked them all and kneed his stomach. When he was hunched over Gohan high kicked his chin sending him into a cliff. Gallio slowly raised out of the ruble.  
  
'This boy he's stronger than I remember him. No one has ever given this amount of damage before, nobody!' Gallio thought. Gohan just stared at him still in his stance, not making a move.  
  
"Are we going to continue this or what?" he asked. Gallio growled and charged Gohan smirked.  
  
'That's it come right on in,' he thought. Gallio threw a strong punch, but Gohan ducked under the punch, and punched the tyrant in his chest. He stepped back, while Gohan charged throwing rapid punches at the dark warrior. His blows fast and full power. His punches started to back Gallio up into a cliff. When he back was to it, Gohan threw one more punch. Gallio moved to left the punch just grazing him. He smirked Gohan was open.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he yelled. Gohan gasped as the attack hit him head on. The young warrior flew into some trees. Gallio charged and fired a ki blast. Gohan's eyes shot open. He jumped to his feet, and flew in the air. Gallio followed him. A frenzy of punches and kicks started. The warriors battling all over the sky, they were nothing but streaks crashing into each other to regular humans. Gohan dodged a front kick, and jabbed Gallio's face. Gallio grabbed his arm and elbowed his ribs. Gohan growled, and got out of his hold. He round kicked his chest, and knocked him to the ground with an elbow to his head. Gallio slowly got up, barely being able to stand.  
  
'Is he really unbeatable?' the tyrant thought, but shook such thoughts out of his head, and he smirked. 'What I am I thinking, I hold the power of all three goddesses. All I have to do is activate the full power of all three powers.'  
  
"I don't like the look on that's guy's face," Ryoko said.  
  
"It looks like he's up something," Ayeka added.  
  
"Yeah, but what?" Piccolo wondered.  
  
"Gallio, this getting boring, can't you get any stronger?" Gohan asked. Gallio chuckled, and then it turned a dark laugh.  
  
"You want me to get stronger? Be careful what you wish for boy it might come and destroy you," Gallio laughed.  
  
"I'm guessing that's a yes," Gohan said. Gallio clenched his fists together and started yelling. A white aura surrounded him. His first gem started to glow. His hair started to stand on end. The ground around them started to shake and spilt. Gohan just smirked as he continued. Electricity sparked around him as his eyes turned red, and his power grew to high levels.  
  
"This will be good," Gohan said. When the aura went down Gallio smiled a dark smile.  
  
"Now that I am using a whole another part of my power you will not stand a chance!" Gallio laughed.  
  
"Bring it on Gallio." With that, Gallio charged with such speed, Gohan almost lost track of him. He jumped back as the tyrant threw a punch. When he felt the ground on his feet, Gohan pushed off, and threw a jab, but Gallio teleported. Gohan stopped his charge and looked around.  
  
"Looking for me!" Gallio yelled and side kicked Gohan's back. The young warrior flipped over, and charged. He jabbed Gallio in his stomach, and elbowed him across his cheek. Gallio smirked, and kneed Gohan's stomach. He grabbed his head, and started ramming his knee in his head. Gohan grabbed his knee and fired a ki blast at Gallio's face. The dark warrior slapped it away, and kicked Gohan into the air. Gohan flipped over and regain control. He cupped his hands together.  
  
"Ka Me Ha Me. HA!!!!!!!!" He shouted and unleashed the energy. Gallio chuckled as the blue blast came towards him. He slapped it back to the sender. Gohan gasped at how easily Gallio did that. He quickly flew higher in the air to avoid it. He scanned the area for Gallio but didn't feel his energy.  
  
'Where is he?' he thought. Then he felt a strong energy behind him. When he turned around, Gallio jabbed his face, knocking him into two cliffs. Gohan laid there under the rocks. He slowly got up trying to recover from that last blow. As soon as he turned around Gallio jabbed him into a tree. He started throwing rapid punches at him, ones that were similar to his punches earlier. Gohan tried to block, but the attacks were too fast for him to see. Gallio jabbed his stomach, and with a strong uppercut, knocked him into the air. Gohan turned around and saw Gallio behind him. He regained control of his rising body, and shot forward. He tried a strong roundhouse, but Gallio ducked, and as soon as he turned around Gallio saw his opening.  
  
"Say goodbye kid!" Gallio laughed, and struck Gohan with a strong blow to his neck. A snap reached Gallio's ears as soon as he hit his mark.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan gasped not moving, but after a while, he fell out of the sky. He hit the ground with a loud bang, and a large hole was formed. Gallio just laughed at this.  
  
"Well that's that!" he said, and looked over at the others. "Your next." He started to walk towards everyone. Piccolo got in a fighting stance. Then all of a sudden one of the rocks started to move. Everyone turned their attention to the rocks.  
  
"Impossible!" Gallio said.  
  
"I knew he couldn't go down that easily!" Ryoko said.  
  
DBZ world.  
  
"Could Gohan really be alive after punch?" Krillen asked. Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Of course he's part Saiyan, and Saiyan neck and heads have always been one of the strongest parts of our bodies, they don't break easily," he informed them.  
  
Meanwhile on the battlefield, everyone was still looking at the moving rocks. All of a sudden, Gohan shot out of the rubble with cuts and dirt on his face. He panted as he got into a fighting stance. He titled his head to the left then to the right. A loud crack was heard on everyone. When he was done, he smirked at the dark warrior.  
  
"Not bad you did catch me off guard with that power up of yours, but now I'm ready for you," he said.  
  
"Oh, and what makes you say that?" Gohan didn't answer. He just started to power up. A white aura around him as his powers grew without him going Super Saiyan. "Yep, now I'm ready," he said when he was done Gallio just laughed.  
  
"You think that useless transformation can help against me? It didn't work last time what makes you think it will work again?" Gallio asked.  
  
"It's one of those things were you just know your right," Gohan said simply.  
  
"Will then, bring it on!" Gallio yelled and charged throwing a downward punch at the warrior. Gohan jumped back, and shot forward. He front kicked Gallio in his chin. As he stumbled back, Gohan charged, throwing rapid punches at the evil one's stomach. Gohan finished his attack with an uppercut to his chin. Gallio stepped back. He felt some kind of ripple in his body from every punch Gohan landed on his stomach. He put his hands on his mouth and coughed out blood. He looked at the young warrior as the blood trickled down his fingertips. He put his hand down and shot forward. The two were hand in hand. Sparks shot all around them as their struggle continued. The ground cracked around them, soon the very land they were standing on crashed down causing a large hole in the ground. The two fighters jumped out and stared at each other.  
  
"You know boy I'm giving you a chance give up, and I may spare this planet, and this world, if not you will die with it!" Gallio offered.  
  
"Sorry, but one thing my dad always taught me was that you should never run from a battle, especially one that has the fate of the world on your shoulders," Gohan replied.  
  
"Fine then. I have given you your only chance, and you shall pay for you decision with your life!" Gallio shouted. "Shadow Dragons!" The dark dragons shot at the young warrior. Gohan quickly jumped over the attack and elbowed Gallio's head. Gallio shot up to his feet and roundhouse kicked Gohan across his face. Gohan grabbed his leg and tossed his over his shoulder. Gallio rolled and fired two ki blasts as Gohan charged. The half Saiyan slapped them away and fired two of his own. Gallio teleported behind him and fired a strong blast. Gohan was blasted into a cliff. He quickly jumped out.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" he shouted. Gallio quickly flew into the air. Gohan followed him. The two met with a loud bang as the sound echoed through the air. The two throwing punches so fast, they all looked like blurs. Gallio fired three blasts. Gohan quickly dodged them and fired one. Gallio slapped it back. Gohan had no time to block, and was blasted into the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way, as Gallio came down for a punch. The young warrior jumped to his feet, and side kicked his back. Gallio grabbed his leg and fired a ki blasts at his chest. Gohan flew into four trees when he hit the ground they all crashed around him. Gohan slowly got up, but he didn't even had the chance to recover from that last blow, as Gallio rammed him into a cliff. The tyrant started punched Gohan all over his body. He threw one strong punch at him connecting with his face. Gallio laughed as he slid down leaving a trail of blood where he once stood. Gallio lifted him by his hair.  
  
"Once the matter boy? Not as easy as you thought?" he asked with a laugh. Then all of a sudden Gallio started to squeeze Gohan's head. Gohan yelled out in pain as the pressure to his head tightened and tightened. After a while, Gohan's yells just turned into gasps. He felt like his skull was slowly cracking inside him.  
  
'Gotta think,' he said to himself. He made a fist and shot a ki blast at Gallio's face. The blast made Gallio let go, dropping Gohan, who slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" Gallio shouted. The sudden attack caught Gohan off guard. The flame surround him as the dragon blasted him back. Gallio walked up to him and grabbed him by his neck. Gohan grabbed his arms weakly. Gallio just chuckled and slammed the boy on the ground. Gohan yelled out in pain as Gallio suddenly stomped on his chest. The dark warrior laughed as he kicked Gohan in his ribs breaking some of them. Gallio grabbed him by his neck again, and kneed his stomach rapidly. The young warrior coughed out some blood as he slowly got up. Gallio front kicked him into a mountain. The evil one floated above the ruble waiting for his prey.  
  
"Gohan where are you?" Piccolo said.  
  
"How strong is Gallio? At first Gohan was dominating the battlefield now he's being tossed around like a rag doll," Ryoko said.  
  
"And he's just getting warmed up," Telew said weakly as he got up.  
  
"I don't think you should be moving Telew," Piccolo said.  
  
"Look, I know Gallio's powers better than anyone else, and I know for a fact that he's not even using 50 percent of his power. That boy is in trouble," Telew said.  
  
"Where are you?" Gallio said as he flew around the area. When his back was turned, Gohan shot out of the rocks. Gallio turned around, and Gohan head butted his chest, knocking him out of the sky. Gallio was out cold. He wasn't moving for a while, Gohan was the same, but he started to get up a second before Gallio did. He wasn't sure that his legs could support him now; they started shaking as soon as he got up. As Gallio got up, Gohan cupped his hands together.  
  
"Kame Ha Me.." He chanted weakly. When Gallio was on his feet Gohan unleashed the energy. "HA!!!!!!" Gallio turned around and saw the blast heading right for him. The blast hit the tyrant dead on. Gohan smirked, and saw this as a way to regain his energy. When the smoke cleared it revealed Gallio laughing. Not even a scratch on him!  
  
"No way, he took Gohan's blast full force, and he didn't even get cut!" Piccolo said.  
  
"What did I tell you, he can't beat Gallio as he is now," Telew said.  
  
"Did you really think that that blast could even weaken me? I'm using one half of the great power of the goddess Tokimi, and with that you don't stand a chance against me boy!" Gallio laughed and added. "And I'll only get tougher!" Gohan panted thinking about what to do, then it was his turn to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just that well, I've doing a little holding back of my own," Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh, really?" Gallio said raising an eyebrow. Gohan just smirked, and started to power up. With no trouble at all, he went Super Saiyan. "Oh yes this useless transformation again, when you learn that your no match for me in that form?" Gohan just chuckled.  
  
"It's been a while since our last battle Gallio, and I've gotten stronger, and if I'm so weak in this form why did I beat most of soldiers this way?"  
  
"Those weakling," Gallio scoffed. "They were nothing but my pawns to ultimate power."  
  
"I can't say that I'm surprised you look like that type to me."  
  
"Why do you fight so hard boy? This isn't your fight. It's just between me and the goddess so why is this your matter?"  
  
"Why? Why? I'll tell you why!" Gohan yelled. "Because you kill innocent people. Destroy planets that have nothing to do with you or your plans. You kill those who are weaker than you, and you even take the lives of children. And for what! For own twisted sense of fun and personal gain! You take homes you take away loved ones. You even took away Sasami the one person I could ever truly care about more than just a friend," Gohan growled with a tear rolling down his cheek. "And I swear, I swear on my life, and my father's grave that I will finish you!"  
  
AN: Whoa talk about intense! Now that Gallio is using more of Tokimi's powers, does Gohan stand a chance, even in his Super Saiyan mode? Will he fulfill his promise and rid the universe of Gallio? And if he does, how will he bring back Sasami and Washu? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. And sorry if I took too long school, and after school stuff, and writer's block. Don't you hate that? Anyway be sure to check out my other fic Endless Memories, well See ya! 


	51. The Galaxy Watches

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 51  
  
Gohan stared coldly at Gallio. His eyes were emotionless, and full of anger, and hate. He had just transformed into his Super Saiyan mode after a long first bout with Gallio. But now he was going to do it for real. Gallio just returned Gohan stare. He had started using 25% of his Tokimi power, and was about as powerful as a Super Saiyan maybe even more, and Gohan couldn't care less. The two titans just stood there feeling each other out.  
  
"I suggest we get this over with boy!" Gallio said.  
  
"Fine," Gohan said simply, and charged. He threw a strong jab at him. Gallio quickly moved out of the way, and kneed his stomach. Gohan flipped over and side kicked Gallio's chest. Gallio grabbed his leg, and spun him over his head like a lasso, then slammed him on the ground. Gohan rolled over, and jabbed his stomach. While he was hunched over, Gohan elbowed his face knocking him to the ground. Gallio shot to his feet, and fired three ki blasts. Gohan flew into the air and fired his own. Gallio teleported into the air, and faced Gohan. The two just stared at each other for a while then charged. They started fighting all over the sky. The sound of their blows echoed through the whole area. Their speed was equal, and their powers clashed as their struggle continued through the sky.  
  
****Other World****  
  
"Man Gohan's power is so much stronger than the last time he fought. His Super Saiyan powers are probably way stronger than mine now," Goku said.  
  
"I must admit that Gohan has gotten much stronger, but if he fails then it means death for the whole universe, and every dimension!" King Kai said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you don't know! You didn't know that Gallio can cross dimensions!" King Kai yelled.  
  
"Uh no." King Kai sighed.  
  
"Goku sometimes I worry about you."  
  
"What if he can cross dimensions then that means no one is safe!" Goku gasped.  
  
"Yes, so Gohan must win."  
  
"What's with all the yelling Northe?" West Kai asked.  
  
"Were watching a fight that could decide the fate of the whole universe and all the dimensions!" King Kai yelled.  
  
"What kind of fight could be that important?" West Kai asked.  
  
"A fight between Goku's son, and Gallio!" West Kai laughed.  
  
"What a joke! We all know that Gallio is dead. Stop lying."  
  
"Why would I lie about something like this? Look for yourself!" King Kai said.  
  
"Fine I will," West Kai said, and looked. "THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!" He suddenly yelled. "We need to get Pikion down there as soon as possible!"  
  
"We don't need him, Goku's son is fine enough," King Kai said.  
  
"Are insane! That rookie's son! What can he do!"  
  
"A lot!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" West Kai said. And walked away. King Kai growled.  
  
***Battlefield***  
  
Gohan dodged another kick, and jabbed Gallio's chest. Gallio grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a knee to the stomach. Gohan elbowed Gallio across his face, and front kicked his chin. Gallio knocked Gohan to the ground and into a cliff. Gohan shot of the rocks, and charged straight at Gallio with a strong yell.  
  
"I don't believe it, Gohan's power is rising to incredible levels!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Yeah I've never see him fight this hard. He's putting everything he has with every blow!" Ryoko said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm scared," Tenchi said.  
  
"Of what?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I'm going to be the one who's gonna have to clean all this up! What a job!!!" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio yelled. Gohan flew higher in the air. He flipped backwards landing a strong blow on Gallio's head. The blow knocked the tyrant into five trees. Gallio slowly moved out the rubble. Gohan shot forward, and threw rapid punches at the dark warrior. With every blow, Gohan's punches got stronger, and faster. Gallio finally blocked a punch, and elbowed Gohan's face. Gohan turned around, and kicked Gallio across his face. As Gohan charged, Gallio shot his lighting at the little warrior. Gallio slammed him into some trees while he locked in the attack. When he let go, Gohan fell not moving for a while. Gallio smirked and walked towards him. Gohan's eyes shot open, and he got to his feet. He front kicked Gallio stomach, and knocked him to the ground with a strong uppercut. Gallio tripped Gohan, and kicked him into the air. Gohan flipped, and raised his hands over his head.  
  
"Masenko HA!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" the two attacks collided and canceled each other out. While the smoke was still in the air, Gohan, and Gallio charged at each other. When the smoke cleared it showed the two of them in a frenzy of punches and kicks. They matched each other, fist-to-fist, shin-to-shin, elbow to elbow, and head to head. Gohan fired a strong ki blast at Gallio. The tyrant slapped it away, and jabbed Gohan's face. Gohan countered with a sidekick to Gallio's ribs. Then he knocked him to ground, and onto a cliff. Gallio got up, and Gohan flew towards him. When he landed, they were in hand in hand trying to push each other back. The land they were standing on stared to turned into a giant hole.  
  
"Wow this is better than watching episode 35 of Space Police Police men!" Mihoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Is that all you can think about that stupid show!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone!" Miyoshi cried, and backed up. She tripped over, and fell on Kiyone's computer, and accidentally hit the transmit button. Kiyone gasped, and grabbed her ditzy partner.  
  
"You have to be the most clumsy person I know!" she yelled, and started shaking her. The fight images were soon transmitted to Galaxy Police HQ.  
  
"Incoming message," the computer beeped to the commander.  
  
"What's this?" he wounded as took a sip from his coffee, and opened the message. He nearly dropped his mug when he saw Gallio on Earth. "Gallio!" he gasped. He was about to dispatch all available officers when he saw a young boy battling Gallio and holding his own. He watched the fight intensely as Gallio and boy started fighting again. He was so engrossed he didn't hear the door open.  
  
"Here are the flies you wanted sir," the messenger said, and placed the papers on his desk. He noticed that the commander wasn't paying attention to him, and was watching his monitor. He looked over his shoulder. "What are you watching sir?"  
  
"It's something from Kiyone on Earth," the commander said simply. When the messenger clear saw the monitor, he dropped his pen.  
  
"Is that Gallio?" he asked panicky.  
  
"Yes it is, but look who's fighting." The messenger gasped when he saw a boy fighting Gallio, and having him on the ropes.  
  
"How is that kid holding his own on a powerful being like Gallio?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know this. Transmit this to all licensed planets in the galaxy. Gallio has terrorized the whole galaxy, and they have the right to see him having problems on Earth," the commander explained.  
  
"Yes sir," and he walked to the transmitting room. The fight was soon distributed all though the galaxy. At a bar a couple of light years from Galaxy Police HQ, they were all watching a game, with Nagi at a table sipping some wine when the game was soon replaced by the fight on Earth.  
  
"Angelo what's this?" a regular asked the bartender, who was in shock.  
  
"T-t-t-that's Gallio!" he said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's a terrible being, who nearly destroyed the whole galaxy!"  
  
"I thought he was just myth."  
  
"No he's very real. I was around when it was happening. Everyone was sacred, nowhere was safe. And he just destroyed whatever planet that got in his way."  
  
"Sounds like a bad dude." Angelo dropped the mug he was wiping when he saw Gohan fighting Gallio. He was putting Gallio on the ropes. Nagi walked up for another glass when she saw the fight.  
  
'I know that place. That's where Ryoko is,' she thought, but she was shocked when she saw Gallio. 'Gallio! He's still alive! How?' The battle continued appearing on nearly every TV in the galaxy. Everyone watched intensely as their fate was in the hands of a boy.  
  
"I thought this whole thing was over all those years ago," a wife said to her husband.  
  
"Obviously, that was only the tip of the iceberg. If that boy loses then the whole galaxy is doomed," he said. The fight soon reached Jurai.  
  
"Your highness we have a transition from the Galaxy Police," a soldier told Azusa, Funaho, and Misaki.  
  
"Bring it up," Azusa said. The soldier nodded, and screen soon came up in the throne room. The fight soon came up. "Gallio!" Azusa gasped.  
  
"He's back! But how, I thought Yosho defeated him," Funaho said.  
  
"Obviously not, we need to send all available soldiers to Earth!"  
  
"Wait look!" Misaki said, and pointed to Gohan. "It's Sasami little boyfriend who protected us from that soldier."  
  
"Yes it is. How is he able to go up against such a powerful being?" Funaho wondered.  
  
"I always knew that boy had potential, oh he'll a prefect husband for Sasami!" Misaki said.  
  
"Don't talk like that! We all know that we must chose her fiancé," Azusa said.  
  
"Well I pick him," Funaho said.  
  
"Me too," Misaki agreed.  
  
"Well I don't," Azusa said.  
  
"Oh stop it. I'm not even sure Sasami will even listen to you anyway," Funaho said.  
  
"She will. And, that boy will not be her fiancé."  
  
"He looks so cute in gold," Misaki cooed. Both Azusa and Funaho sighed.  
  
"I give up," he said, and continued watching.  
  
Gohan broke out of the hold, and jumped out of the hole, Gallio followed, and they started at each other trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Not bad boy. I've never seen a power like yours," Gallio said.  
  
"Like I said before, I'm one of kind," Gohan panted, and wiped some blood from his chin.  
  
"I don't want to see such a power wasted. Join me, and you shall anything your heart desired." Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Sorry, but I've been raised better," he said, and got in a stance.  
  
"Fine, then die!!!!!!!!!" Gallio yelled fired a strong ki blast. Gohan quickly jumped in the air.  
  
"Masenko HA!!!!!!!!" Gohan yelled. Gallio jumped back, and shot his lighting. Gohan quickly teleported behind him, and side kicked his back, sending him into the ground. Gallio rolled out of the way when Gohan threw a strong punch towards him.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan jumped out of the way, and fired a ki blast. Gallio slapped it away, and fired five of his own. The young warrior jumped out of they and charged. He jabbed Gallio in his stomach, and with a strong sidekick knocked him back into a tree. As Gohan charged, Gallio fired two strong ki blasts. Gohan was knocked back, and was sailing over the ground. When he looked up Gallio was over him charging a strong ki blast. Gohan gasped, and did the same. A loud explosion was heard. Smoke filled the area as the two titans continued battling. The shockwaves of their blows were heard all over. Cliffs shattered, trees snapped, animals fled to where it was safe. But hardly anything was safe from this battle.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" the black fire shaped dragon shot out towards Gohan. The half Saiyan dodged it, but was hit with the full blast of Gallio's Shadow Dragons. He knocked out of the smoke, and into the darkness of a cave.  
  
"Ryoko, I think they're in your cave," Tenchi said. Indeed they were. Gohan was blocking Gallio's attacks when some sort of blockade stopped him from stepping back. He teleported behind Gallio and kicked him into it, making a hole in it. Gohan flew through, and tried to find him. He stopped when he was at some sort of mini shrine. All of a sudden, Gallio kicked him onto a tied up rock, and he broke it in two. The two fighters didn't even notice that one of the walls suddenly went up. Gallio knocked Gohan towards it, and Gohan slid down a strange slide, and landed in front of some kind of lake. He didn't have time to look at it as Gallio slid down towards him. Gohan quickly blocked a roundhouse kick, and tripped the dark warrior. Gallio countered by jumping to his feet, and kneeing him in his chin. Gohan grabbed his arm, and threw him into the water. Gallio shot up.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he yelled.  
  
"Kame Ha Me Ha!" Gohan yelled. The blasts collided causing an explosion. The cave soon started to shake, as the rock started to fall. Gohan gasped, and elbowed Gallio in his stomach. He flew up, and flew out of the cave through the rock ceiling. Gallio did the same as the cave soon caved in.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to look at it anymore Ryoko," Tenchi said as he sweatdropped.  
  
"Not bad boy. Not bad at all. But I'm about to get a lot tougher," Gallio smirked and started to power up. A green flaming aura surrounded him as Gohan felt his power raising. The ground cracked around him, and his muscles became bigger. When he was done, Gohan could feel a strong increase in his power.  
  
"What's this Gallio?" Gohan asked as he got in a stance.  
  
"I am now using 50% of Tokimi's power. You won't stand a chance!" Gallio laughed.  
  
"We'll about that," Gohan said.  
  
"Yes we will."  
  
AN: Oh boy. With Gallio now at 50% will Gohan still have a chance? How strong is Gallio at this stage? Will Gohan be able to counter it with Super Saiyan 2 or 3? With the entire galaxy on his side, he may have a chance. But happens when Gallio starts using Washu's power? And Tsunami's? The answers to these questions in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Oh, and sorry for not updating sooner, I was working on my other fics, and school is getting in the way too. But I updated nonetheless. Anyway, SEE YA!!!!!! 


	52. Gohan's Struggle

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 52  
  
Gallio laughed as he started to gain more power because of his latest power up. 50% of his Tokimi power, and he hadn't even started on Washu, or Tsunami! The ground cracked, and pebbles circled around him as he laughed. Gohan simply got in a stance, and gave him a cold stare.  
  
"You really think you can win boy?" Gallio asked with a chuckle.  
  
"No doubt about it," Gohan said.  
  
"Fine then, come," Gallio said.  
  
"With pleasure." With that Gohan started this round with a strong jab, but Gallio simply stepped to the left. Gohan quickly turned on the ball of his left foot, and executed a strong sidekick; the sudden attack caught Gallio off guard, and was kicked into a tree. Gohan jumped towards him. He charged up a strong ki blast and fired. Gohan smirked thinking he had weakened him a little, but Gallio shot out of the smoke, and kneed Gohan out of the sky. The young warrior quickly flipped, and landed on the trunk of a tree. Gallio charged, with a strong front kick. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way, and fired a ki blast. Gallio slapped it away as he charged again. Gohan quickly jumped over him when he threw a punch. When he was over the dark warrior, the young warrior fired five strong blasts they hit Gallio head on. But, because of the smoke, Gohan couldn't see him. He was on his guard as he was in the air. He looked around in his spot trying to sense him. Then he felt him.  
  
"Behind!" he said and quickly flew to the side, just narrowly missing a lighting attack.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" Gohan gasped, and flew higher.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" Gallio dodged as he followed Gohan higher, and higher in the air until the ones watching couldn't see the two at all.  
  
"Stupid sun I can't see anything," Ryoko growled.  
  
"Hey look up there!" Tenchi said, and pointed upwards. It was Gohan falling. As he fell, Gallio flew towards him, and started stomping on his stomach, and chest. Gohan managed to catch his foot, and punched it, knocking Gallio off balance. Gohan flipped over, and made the tyrant hit the ground hard with a strong stomp on his chest. The crash caused a deep hole. As the dust settled, Gohan quickly jumped out, and looked at the hole in a strong stance, waiting for Gallio to emerge.  
  
****Other World****  
  
"Great job Gohan!" Goku said.  
  
"He has gotten better. Goku did you know Gohan had this much power?" King Kai asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"For some reason since the day he was born I knew he was meant for great things."  
  
"But who ever thought that he could the save the universe from such an evil?"  
  
"Alright what's the all the noise?" the grand kai asked, as he came with West Kai and Pikion.  
  
"Grand Kai? What are you doing here?" King Kai asked.  
  
"Did you come to give me my lesson?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Sorry Goku still have to wait," Grand Kai answered. Goku just groaned.  
  
"Grand Kai we have a problem, look down there," West Kai said. The Grand Kai did as he was told, and fell over when he saw.  
  
"No way! Gallio! That bad dude!" he said with some fear.  
  
"You see why I want Pikion down there?" West Kai said.  
  
"Yes. He should be sent immediately," Grand Kai nodded.  
  
"Now hold on second! I am positive that Goku's son, Gohan he capable of handling this guy!" King Kai argued.  
  
"Goku you have a son?" Grand Kai asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"Well, let's see what the kid can do," Grand Kai said.  
  
"I would actually want to see what Goku's son can do," Pikion agreed. He and Goku had become training partners after the tournament to get each other ready if and when Grand Kai would them his lesson. Everyone was silent as they watched the battle that would change the universe forever.  
  
****Battlefield****  
  
Gohan just kept on looking towards the hole. The rocks soon started to shift, and move. Gallio soon emerged, weak, and off balance. Gohan took advantage of his slight weak state and attacked with a strong jab. Gallio quickly recovered, and dodged. With a strong elbow to his back, knocked the little warrior on his knees. Gohan quickly blocked a roundhouse kick as he up. He quickly dodged a hook, and double kicked Gallio in his chest.  
  
"I don't see how you managed to take that fall, and not feel weak at all," Gohan said as he got up.  
  
"Did you forget boy? I'm using 50% of Tokimi's power. Such things only weaken me for a second!" Gallio replied with a smirk.  
  
"Makes sense to me," Gohan said, and got back in his stance. The circled around each other. Gohan jumped and threw a downward punch for Gallio's head. Gallio jumped in the air, higher than him, and looked at him.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he shouted. Gohan just barely dodged the attack, and countered with five strong ki blasts. Gallio slapped them away, and fired his lighting attack. Gohan yelled out in pain as the lighting was stronger than last time. The attack forced Gohan out of the air, and on the ground on a knee. He could barely move, the attacked seemed to paralyze him. When he looked up, Gallio front kicked his chin sending him into a tree. Gohan groaned as he got up. As soon as he did, Gallio flew towards him, and kneed his stomach. When he was hunched over the dark warrior kicked him across his face with strong roundhouse kick. Gohan slid on the ground; the kick was so strong, stronger than he other kicks. He got up, and wiped the blood from his chin.  
  
"Having second thoughts boy?" Gallio asked.  
  
"No," Gohan said simply, and attacked. He threw two strong hooks, and but Gallio dodged each one, and jabbed his face. Gallio chuckled and threw rapid punches into Gohan's stomach, he finished his attack with a uppercut. Gohan tried to trip the evil warrior, but he raised his foot in the air, and front kicked his chin. Gohan grabbed his foot, and threw him over his shoulder. Before he hit the ground, Gallio flipped over, and punched Gohan across his face. He laughed as he continued punching Gohan around. His attacks were getting stronger and faster every time. Gohan could barely see his punches until it was too late. He put up his right arm to block a hook, but Gallio quickly turned the hook into a jab, and nailed him in his stomach. Gohan groaned and held his stomach. Gallio grabbed him by the throat, and flew into the air. Gohan grabbed his arm, and tried to escape, but Gallio just tightened his grip on his throat. Gohan started gasping as Gallio started to strangle him. He was starting to feel air unable to reach his lungs. His lungs soon started to burn, and his gasps were becoming softer. He dropped his arms almost in defeat, but quickly fired ten ki blasts in Gallio's stomach releasing him from his grip.  
  
Gohan started gasping as soon he was released. When he looked over to Gallio, he was gone. When he looked up, Gallio had his fingers laced, and slammed his arms on Gohan's head knocking him to the ground. Gohan got up, panting. Gallio attacked again. Gohan quickly moved to the side, and threw a punch, but Gallio turned, and caught it. Gohan growled and threw another one, but Gallio caught it again. Gohan jumped and tried a double kick, but Gallio teleported out of the way. Gohan slid on the ground, and looked around.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"Right here," Gallio said from behind him. Gohan turned around and threw a punch, but Gallio wasn't there. He turned and him on a cliff to the right. But it was so far.  
  
'He's so fast! He managed to teleported all the way to that cliff, and dodge my punch, even at close range!' Gohan thought, and growled. Gohan flew towards him, and threw a fast punch, but Gallio still managed to dodge, and elbow him across his face. Gohan grabbed his arm, and went for a front kick, but Gallio teleported into the air, and fired a strong ki ball, destroying that whole cliff. Gohan just barely managed to escape. As he flew backwards, he looked at the wreckage trying to find Gallio, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Then he hit something.  
  
"How pathetic, you can't even keep up with my movements. And you think you can stop me?" Gallio chuckled from behind him. Gohan turned and executed a roundhouse kick, but Gallio teleported above him, and elbowed him in his head. Gohan hit the ground hard. As he got up, he coughed up some blood, but still didn't give up.  
  
"Try these on for size Gallio!" Gohan yelled and fired multiple ki blasts. Gallio just laughed and teleported. Gohan fired wherever Gallio appeared, but Gallio was still faster. Gohan stopped for a second to catch his breath. Gallio stayed in the air.  
  
"Your antics amuse me," he laughed.  
  
'How can he be so fast!' Gohan thought as he panted.  
  
************  
  
"I don't believe it, Gohan's losing!" King Kai said.  
  
"See I told you that, that kid wasn't strong enough to take on Gallio! He's too strong! But Pikion I know you can beat him!" West Kai said, and looked to the star pupil in his house.  
  
"I must admit, he is a little disappointing," Pikion said.  
  
"Look, I know what it looks like, but we need to leave this to Gohan. I know he can beat him, we just need to have faith," Goku said.  
  
"Faith may not be enough in this battle Goku," King Kai said.  
  
"I know, but still if we believe in him, there might be hope," Goku said, and went back to watching the fight.  
  
**********  
  
"Well isn't this interesting, the so called hero isn't doing to well is he?" Gallio laughed. Gohan jumped into the air, and attacked.  
  
"Kame Ha Me Ha!!!!" he shouted. Gallio simply teleported behind him.  
  
"Shadow Wings!" Gohan looked behind him, and was blasted into three cliffs by the attack. The young warrior got up as Gallio flew towards him.  
  
"Masenko HA!!!" he yelled. But Gallio still managed to dodge it, and fire three fast ki blasts, knocking Gohan back.  
  
"How is he so fast? You ask. Well the answer is simple my boy. Tokimi's goddess energy gives me a extra boost in my speed," Gallio laughed.  
  
*********  
  
"This is bad!" Tenchi said.  
  
"And he's just getting warmed up!" Telew said.  
  
"That's right. All he has been using in this fight his Tokimi's power. How strong will he be when he adds in the others!" Piccolo said.  
  
"How can the kid beat him if he can't even keep up with him!" Ryoko said.  
  
"We have to do something!" Kiyone said.  
  
"There's nothing we can do expect watch!" Ayeka said sadly.  
  
"I hate this!" Ryoko growled and punched the ground, causing a hole. "We can't even help him!"  
  
"All we can do, is believe in him," Piccolo said.  
  
********  
  
Gohan fired three ki blasts at him, but Gallio moved to the side, and kneed Gohan in his stomach. He then grabbed his leg, and swung him over his head like a lasso, and slammed him on the ground. As he walked up to him, Gohan quickly side kicked him in his stomach, and jumped up, and kicked him across his face with a strong roundhouse. Gallio just chuckled at Gohan's tries.  
  
"You're only delaying the inevitable boy!" Gallio said. Gohan yelled, and threw rapid punches at him, but Gallio dodged all of them, and jabbed Gohan in his chest making him slide on the ground.  
  
'I can't give up! I've been in situations worse than this!' Gohan thought, and slowly got up.  
  
"I like you boy. And since I like, I'll add a little more fun to this party!" Gallio said and started powering up. A green flaming aura surrounded Gallio. Rocks rose up, and broke as they floated towards him. Cliffs started to fall apart, and trees fell over.  
  
'What's he doing!'  
  
"Let's see how long you last when I use 75%!" Gallio laughed as the aura faded. Gohan stepped back as he sensed his energy level. But he stood his ground as Gallio approached, and attacked with a jab. Gallio dodged so fast it looked like he didn't move at all. He grabbed Gohan's head, and kneed him in his forehead. Gallio laughed and slammed Gohan into the ground. Then into a tree. He laughed hysterically and threw him into a cliff. Gohan didn't stay down for long, he charged, but Gallio grabbed him again, and flew into the air. He threw him higher into the air.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan yelled out in pain as the attack hit him, and he fell into a cliff. Blood flowed out of his forehead, and mouth. His shirt was ripped halfway, and his pants had countless holes in them. Gohan was even surprised that he could even stand.  
  
"You are a determined one boy," Gallio laughed. Gohan gave a soft growl, and charged. Gallio dodged his punch, and grabbed his face, and raised him into the air. He chuckled at Gohan's helplessness. "This is quite amusing boy, but you're boring me." With that, Gallio fired a ki blast at him, blasting him into a cliff. Gohan fell like a rock to the ground. He pushed himself to get up, but to no avail.  
  
"I won't give up! I can't give up!" Gohan grunted. Gallio walked up to him, and laughed.  
  
"Look at you. The so-called hero is on his hands and knees in weakness. Face it boy, it's over," Gallio said. It was now Gohan's turn to chuckle. He then started laughing as he slowly got up.  
  
"No, Gallio. It's just the beginning," Gohan said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gallio asked.  
  
"Let's just say, I've doing a little holding back myself. And I've been hiding a transformation that you haven't seen yet."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gallio asked. Gohan smirked as a golden flaming aura soon surrounded him.  
  
"There's something that I didn't use in our last fight," Gohan said simply as the aura got bigger.  
  
"What is this?" Gallio said as he stepped back. The aura around Gohan became larger as his power grew. Gohan smiled as this continued, which made Gallio nervous. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"Then I'll show you what to be afraid of!!!!!!!" Gohan shouted. His hair suddenly shot up, and became spikier. Electricity shocked around him. With one final yell Gohan finished, and was in Super Saiyan 2 form.  
  
"He has a chance now!" Tenchi said excitedly.  
  
"He's gotten stronger!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Gohan's Super Saiyan form has gotten stronger somehow!"  
  
"This is great now he has a chance!" Ayeka said. Telew just watched. He muted out the others and just watched Gohan.  
  
"How do you like me now?" Gohan asked, as he walked towards him. Gallio held his ground, and smirked.  
  
"I think it's time that I turn up my fire," he said, and started powering up. A green aura surrounded him. His power rose to high levels in a matter seconds! Gohan wasn't surprised; Gallio always seemed to pull out tricks like that. The gem on his left hand glowed a bright red glow. The light from the gem mixed with the green from his aura, and swirled around him. A hole formed, and got bigger with every second. Electricity shot out of the aura, and messed with the signal from Kiyone's computer.  
  
"What's going on!" the commander exclaimed as the picture became fuzzy.  
  
"There seems to be some kind of electrical disturbance sir," the messenger said.  
  
Gohan stood still as the ground was shaking all around him. Trees were being forced down by some kind of force. Gallio laughed as his aura finally went down. His power seemed to be enough to destroy the universe in a breath.  
  
"How do you like me now boy! I am now using 100% of my Tokimi power!" he laughed. Gohan stayed quiet for a while, and then finally he smirked.  
  
"This will be fun."  
  
AN: All Right! Gohan is finally in SS2. Maybe now he'll show Gallio a thing or two! And plus his power in that form are stronger now. But, Gallio isn't playing around anymore. He's using 100% of Tokimi's power! Next up is Washu's! What kind of power will Gallio get when he uses Washu's power? Can Gohan handle it? And if Gallio can active Tsunami's power, he'll be able summon his Shadow Wings! These questions and a whole lot more in the next chapter of The Gallio Saga! SEE YA!!!!!1 


	53. Washu's Power

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 53  
  
Gohan, and Gallio stared at each other. Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 form, while Gallio was now using 100% of his Tokimi power. The two fighters were as still as statues as they tried to sense the depth of each of other's power. Gallio had never seen an ascended Super Saiyan before, and he needed to know what to expect. Gohan looked at him with cold eyes as their stare down continued. Gallio growled, and charged. He started this round with a strong jab towards Gohan's face. The young Saiyan quickly moved to the right, and kneed Gallio in his chest. Gallio slid on the ground, and hit a tree. Gohan smirked and charged. Gallio jumped to his feet, and elbowed him in his stomach, stopping his charge. Gohan slid back, and looked up. Gallio side kicked him in his face, knocking him down. Gallio was about to stomp the young warrior, but Gohan quickly caught his foot, and double kicked his other foot. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way, as he fell, and jumped to his feet.  
  
"No bad boy," Gallio said as he got up. "You've gotten faster. Fast enough to dodge my attacks, but this round isn't over yet!" Gallio charged, and threw a strong punch. Gohan quickly moved to the side, and executed a strong sidekick, but Gallio teleported behind him, and fired a strong ki blast at his back. Gohan was blasted into a cliff. Gallio smirked, and flew into the air. He charged up a powerful blast, and shot it into the debris of the cliff. A loud explosion rocked the area. When the smoke cleared, there was a giant hole where the cliff used to be.  
  
"Where is that boy?" Gallio said, and looked around.  
  
"Right here!" Gohan yelled from behind him. Gallio turned around, and was blasted into the ground by Gohan's kame ha me ha wave. The dark warrior slowly got up while Gohan floated down to face him. Gallio charged, and threw rapid punches at the young saiyan. Gohan managed to dodge, and block all of them, and countered with a strong elbow in his stomach. While Gallio was hunched over, Gohan executed a strong roundhouse kick across his face, knocking him into the ground. Gohan charged as Gallio got up. The tyrant jumped to his feet, and fired his electricity attack. Gohan quickly dodged, and fired a ki blast. Gallio teleported behind him, and fired a strong ki blast. Gohan gasped, and was blasted into a tree.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio yelled. Gohan quickly jumped in air.  
  
"Ka me ha me ha!!!" Gallio quickly dodged, and charged at Gohan. Gohan smirked, and flew towards the dark warrior. When they collided a loud shockwave shook the area. Gohan blocked Gallio's punches, and threw a strong sidekick; Gallio grabbed his foot, and pulled him into an elbow into his chest. Gohan started falling, but quickly flipped over, and flew towards him. Gallio fired a ki blast, but Gohan quickly dodged, and started flying at his full speed. When he was close enough, Gallio threw a punch to slow Gohan down, but the young saiyan quickly dodged, and jabbed Gallio in his stomach. While he was hunched over, Gohan front kicked him in his chin. Gallio countered by grabbing Gohan's foot, and punched him across his face. Gallio threw another one, but Gohan blocked, and side kicked his chest, knocking him into a cliff. Gohan charged, but Gallio dodged his punch, and blasted him into the ground. Gohan jumped to his feet, just in time to block Gallio's kick. He countered, with a double kick to his chest. Gohan quickly jumped to his feet, and got in a stance. Gallio slowly got up, and started to pant.  
  
'This boy, he's somehow gotten much stronger. Those blasted Saiyans and their transformations!' Gallio thought. 'Looks like, I'll have to start using Washu's power.' Gallio smiled, and got up.  
  
"I don't like the smile on that guy," Ryoko said.  
  
"He must be up to something," Tenchi figured. Gallio soon started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Gallio?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You think you've won, but I am still holding back!" Gallio laughed. Gohan softly growled.  
  
'How much stronger is the question,' he thought.  
  
"It's time to introduce you to, my Washu power!" Gallio laughed, and started to glow red. The second gem on him started to glow. The ground started to shake again, trees fell over, and cliffs crumbled. Gohan stood still, and felt Gallio's power increase even more. He laughed as he power grew.  
  
"This is bad, if he gets even more powerful, I'm not even sure if Gohan will be able to beat him," Piccolo said.  
  
"If he can't win, what will we do?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"If he can't win, we should.retreat. Get stronger, then maybe on day we'll return. Finish what we started," Piccolo replied.  
  
'Everyone is losing faith. But if we give up now, what to stop Gallio from destroying everything, we know and love? Even if we could escape, how far would we go? Our only chance is to have faith in Gohan, I know he'll pull through I just know it. Sasami would have more faith in him than all of us combined. Too she's gone, we could really use her help,' Tenchi thought.  
  
"How do you like me now boy?" Gallio asked after he was done. Gohan stayed silent, and sensed Gallio increased power.  
  
'His power is incredible now. It's enough to destroy two galaxies at once, maybe even more, but I can't give up now. I've made it so far. I refuse to give up,' Gohan thought.  
  
"Well if you won't make the first move, I guess I'll have to!" Gallio exclaimed, and charged. He started this round with a downward punch. Gohan quickly jumped back, and charged. He attacked with a strong front kick to Gallio's chin, but the dark warrior leaped back, and jabbed Gohan in his chest, knocking him back. Gallio attacked with a strong roundhouse, but Gohan quickly flipped backwards. He pushed off of the ball of his foot, and attacked with a strong punch. Gallio teleported behind him, and kneed him in his back. Gohan went down to a knee, and blocked a punch to his face. The young Saiyan went for a trip, but Gallio jumped in the air, and kicked him across his face. Gohan slid across the ground. He gasped, and rolled out of the way from a knee attack from Gallio. Gohan jumped to his feet, and side kicked Gallio in chest. Gallio slid back, and held his chest. Gohan just smirked.  
  
"Not much of a transformation is it Gallio?" Gohan said. Gallio just chuckled.  
  
"You assume too much boy," Gallio replied. Gohan charged with a loud yell. Gallio just smirked.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" he yelled. Gohan was caught off guard by the sudden attack and gasped. The young Saiyan was blasted back into the ground. Gohan slowly got up.  
  
'That attack somehow has gotten much stronger. But how?' Gohan thought. Gallio interrupted his thoughts, with a yell.  
  
"Eat this boy!" he exclaimed, and fired to two strong ki blasts. Gohan slapped them away, but then held his arms. Those blasts were stronger as well. Gallio started laughing. He flew up in the air, and started firing multiple ki blasts. Gohan dodged, and flew up in the air towards him. Gallio fired a blast that his arm. Gohan was knocked back, and held his arm, he felt like his arm was nearly torn off by that blast. Gohan looked up, and gasped. Thousands of ki blasts were heading towards him. Gohan tried to dodged them, but there were too many of them. One hit him square in his chest. The others followed soon after. Gohan cried out as soon ki blasts hit him. Smoke covered where he once was, but the blasts kept coming.  
  
"Gohan!!!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan fell out of the sky, and hit the ground on his side, breaking some ribs. Half of his shirt was burned of, and half a pant leg was gone. Blood flowed out from his arm, and forehead. Bruises, and cuts covered most his face, and his chest was scratched up bad.  
  
"Surprised boy? At how powerful I can make my ki blasts now? It's all thanks to Washu's power," Gallio laughed. Gohan slowly got up, and cupped his hands together.  
  
"Ka me ha me HA!!!!" Gallio just smirked.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gallio's blast easily defeated Gohan's wave, and hit the young warrior. Gohan flew back into a tree. He slid down, and groaned. Gallio smirked at this, and raised his hands in the air. A giant ball of ki formed above his head. Gohan opened his eyes slowly, and eyed the ball.  
  
'Now what?'  
  
"Meteor Ball!" he yelled, and threw the ball. Gohan got up, and jumped to the side. A huge explosion rocked the area. Gohan gasped when he realized he couldn't fully escape the explosion. He caught in the blast, and was blown back into the lake. Gallio just smirked, and fired a blast into the lake. Gohan just barely dodged, but the explosion blasted him to the surface, and into the air. He just barely recovered when he saw Gallio attack. He dodged, and roundhouse kicked the dark warrior in his back. Gallio countered by grabbing Gohan's leg, and knocked him to ground. Gohan got to feet, and jumped to side when Gallio a ki blast.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" Gallio a ki blast, and the attacks canceled each other out. Gohan saw another shoot towards him through the smoke. He put his hands in front of him, and held the blast in front him. Gohan was easily being pushed back by the blast. Gohan struggled to keep it back, but the blast was too strong. Then he had an idea. He bent his body back, and let the blast go. The blast flew into a mountain, easily making it nothing but rocks. Gohan panted, and flew up in the air, charging up a blast. When he was close enough, Gohan fired the powerful blast. Gallio didn't even move as the blast hit him. Gohan looked hard into the smoke.  
  
'That has to at least slow him down,' Gohan thought. When the smoke cleared, Gallio wasn't there. Gohan looked around. The tyrant appeared from behind him.  
  
"Did you forget about the speed that comes from Tokimi's power?" he asked, and elbowed Gohan in the back of his head. Gohan stayed in the air, and tried to counter with a roundhouse kick, but Gallio teleported in front of him, and fired a double ki blast at his chest. Gohan was blasted into the ground. As he got up, Gallio attacked with his electricity attack. Gohan yelled out in pain. The electricity attack was much stronger. When it over, Gohan fell over, he felt completely drained of his power. But he still had enough to stay in 2 form. Gohan fired a ki blast when Gallio charged. He easily slapped it away, and fired tow of his own. Gohan flew into the air, and countered.  
  
"Ka me ha me ha!" Gallio easily slapped the attack away, and fired three ki blasts. Gohan managed to dodge them, and counter with a Masenko. Gallio teleported behind Gohan, and shot him with a lighting attack. The young fighter went down to his knees, panting.  
  
"What's the matter boy? Are my blasts too strong for you?" Gallio laughed. Gohan growled, and tried to trip the dark warrior, but using his increased speed, he easily dodged it. Gohan jumped to his feet, and attacked. Gallio dodged his punch, and chopped his neck. Gohan grabbed his arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Gallio flipped over, and landed easily. He pushed off the ground into a charge.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan teleported in the air, and fired a ki blast. Gallio caught it, and threw it back at him. The Saiyan warrior dodged, and fired multiple ki blasts at the tyrant. Gallio easily dodged them as he flew his way upwards. Gohan kept firing until Gallio teleported in front of him, and blasted him out of the sky, and into a cliff. He slowly rose out of the ruble, and slowly got up. Gallio fired two blasts at the weakened warrior. Gohan dodged, and fired three of his own. Gallio teleported in front of the young Saiyan and threw a strong jab. Gohan quickly ducked, and started jabbing him in his stomach. Gallio grabbed his fist, and blasted him into a cliff.  
  
"Give up boy, you cannot win," Gallio laughed. All of a sudden, a sudden golden light burst out of the cliff, and covered the whole area. The light was soon turned into an orb of golden energy.  
  
"What's going on?" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"Gohan's power is skyrocketing!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"Whatever you're trying to do boy, it won't work!" Gallio said as he stepped back. The light, and energy was coming from Gohan. The boy had a smirk on his face as his power went higher. Gallio had never felt that kind of power before.  
  
'Is this the power that killed my men? This power is unlike anything I have ever seen before!' Gallio thought, and stepped back. Strong sparks shot out from the orb. One hit Kiyone's computer, and overloaded it, causing it to fizzle out. This interfered with GP's transmitter, and every TV watching the fight fizzled out.  
  
"Angelo! What the hell is wrong with that TV?" a drinker asked in anger.  
  
"I don't know, this TV is pretty old," Angelo said. Gohan's hair grew all the way to his hips. His eyebrows disappeared, and his voice became fierce. The orb slowly went down, and turned back into a flaming aura surrounding Gohan, who was in SSJ 3!  
  
"What's this?" Gallio asked.  
  
"A simple transformation I'd like to call Super Saiyan three," Gohan replied with much confidence.  
  
AN: All Right! Gohan's now in his most powerful form! Gallio won't know what hit him! But how strong will Gallio be when starts using Tsunami's power? Will Gohan stand a chance? Will his well of power run dry? And how will he save Washu, Sasami, and Tokimi? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Oh yeah, and sorry that I took so long to update, I was working on my other fics. If you like this story you should really read my other ones I hope you like them as much as the Gallio Saga. And, THANK YOU FOR THE 108 REVIEWS!!!!!! I never thought that I would get that much for this story, this was the first fic I ever wrote, I never expected so many people to like it. I thought I would get tons of flames. But I didn't. I got 108 good reviews! Thank you all!!!! See ya!!!!! 


	54. Gohan's Suffering

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 54  
  
Gallio looked at the now transformed Gohan. His hair went down to his hips. His eyebrows disappeared, and his voice was fiercer.  
  
"Super Saiyan 3 eh, I would say that is just another useless transformation, but since I have experienced your transformations, I know there is more power behind it than meets the eye," Gallio said. Gohan just gave Gallio a cold stare, and walked towards him. Sparks of electricity shot out from him. His eyes were now cold, and had a distant look in them, like his mind wasn't fully on the fight. He got in a fighting stance, and said in a cold, and fierce voice.  
  
"Come."  
  
"Gladly," Gallio said with a smirk, and charged. He threw a strong, and fast punch, but Gohan jumped, and roundhouse kicked Gallio in his jaw. The dark warrior stumbled back, and held his jaw. Gohan charged, and threw rapid punches in Gallio's stomach. Every punch was stronger than the last one. Gallio grabbed one of Gohan's punches, and fired a blast at his face. Gohan quickly teleported above Gallio, and when the dark warrior turned around, Gohan roundhouse kicked him across his face. The young half Saiyan floated down, and charged. Gallio jumped in the air, and fired his lighting attack. Gohan quickly dodged, and fired a ki blast. Gallio slapped it away, and fired two back. Gohan teleported in the air, and cupped his hands together.  
  
"Kame ha me ha!" Gallio slapped it away, but held his arm soon after.  
  
'That wave, it was stronger than last time. The boy has gotten stronger. Is this how he killed my men?' Gallio thought as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Now do you see how powerful I am Gallio?" Gohan asked. "This is your last chance, give up now." Gallio growled.  
  
"Never, the day I surrender to a kid like you is the day I die by my own hands!" Gallio shouted, and charged. Gohan dodged Gallio's punch, and side kicked the tyrant in his chest, knocking him back. While he was holding his chest, Gohan attacked with a strong blast. Gallio teleported behind him, and was about to fire a ki blast, when Gohan elbowed him in his stomach. While he was hunched over, Gohan roundhouse kicked him across his face, knocking him into a tree.  
  
'Blast that kid!' Gallio thought as he held his cheek. Gohan walked over towards him. Gallio growled, and fired a ki blast. Gohan slapped it away, and fired one back. The dark warrior jumped in the air, Gohan followed, and the fight continued in the air. Strong, and loud shockwaves were heard all around in the sky. Cliffs, and mountains crumbled, trees fell over, and animals fled.  
  
"If they keep this up, the only thing left will be rubble," Tenchi pointed out. Then one of the carrot fields was hit by a ki blast, and all the carrots were destroyed. Tenchi groaned.  
  
"It'll take forever to plant those again." Ryo-oki ran towards the carrots, and cried.  
  
Gohan dodged a sidekick, and jabbed Gallio in his face. The dark warrior elbowed him in his stomach, but Gohan countered with a roundhouse kick to his chest. Gallio grabbed his leg, and pulled him into a punch. Gohan kicked him away, and the two looked at each other in the air.  
  
"Kame ha me ha!"  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" the two blasts collided causing a large explosion that destroyed everything in its path. Gohan and Gallio jumped back for a short break. They were both panting heavily, and looking at each other in deep focus.  
  
'This guy, even in Super Saiyan three he still manages to counter my attacks, and he's still only using Washu, and Tokimi,' Gohan thought, and got in a stance.  
  
'That boy! He's more powerful than I thought. He is defiantly who managed to defeat my four most powerful soldiers.' Gohan charged up a powerful ki ball, and fired it at the dark warrior. Gallio dodged, and fired his lighting attack. Gohan flew into the air. Gallio teleported in the air.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan dodged, and countered.  
  
"Masenko!" Gallio slapped it away, and fired two blasts. Gohan held them in front of him, and tried to push them back. Gallio smirked, and took advantage.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan looked up, and gasped. The attack hit him head on, and blasted him into two cliffs. The young warrior got up, and fired two balls. Gallio slapped them away.  
  
"Lighting ball!" he shouted.  
  
"Look out Gohan! That'll paralyze you!" Tenchi warned. Gohan heard him, and dodged. The lighting inside just barely missed him. Gohan flew into the air, and fired three blasts. Gallio dodged, and looked back at Gohan, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where are you boy?" he shouted, and looked around.  
  
"Looking for me!" Gohan exclaimed from behind him. When Gallio turned around, Gohan punched him across his face, and with a powerful sidekick, knocked him into the ground. Gohan continued the assault by firing ki blast, after ki at Gallio. Gohan floated to the ground when he was done, panting. When the smoke cleared, it showed Gallio on his stomach, not moving. Gohan looked closely at him, his chest wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing!  
  
'Is it over?' Gohan thought.  
  
"Is it really over?" Kiyone asked. Piccolo looked hard at Gallio, and shook his head.  
  
"I can still feel Gallio's energy, he's not done yet," Piccolo informed her.  
  
Piccolo was right, Gallio started to stir, and he slowly got up.  
  
"I knew you weren't finished yet," Gohan said, and got back in a stance. Gallio shook, and growled.  
  
'That boy nearly finished me! His power continues to grow with every transformation! But there is a way. Tsunami,' Gallio thought, and laughed. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You are about to see me with all the goddesses' powers working at the same time!" he laughed. Gohan's eyes widened. He was about to use Tsunami's energy. Gohan growled, he could let that happen, he charged in an attempt to not give Gallio the time he needed to fully power up. Gallio just smirked, and teleported behind him.  
  
"Lighting Ball!" the ball's lighting shot through Gohan's body, and paralyzed him.  
  
"No!" Gohan said softy. Gallio started to laugh as a green flaming aura surrounded him. Gohan tried to move, but it was no use. The sky became dark again, thunder boomed through the sky, and lighting flashed. Waves became out of control all over the world, high winds blew everywhere, and earthquakes broke out almost everywhere. It was like the Earth was shaking in fear. Gallio's third gem glowed, and power had a sudden large jump. Green light shot out from Gallio's aura, and entered space. Gallio's eyes became green as his power continued to increase.  
  
"Piccolo how strong is Gallio now?" Tenchi asked the namek. Piccolo started to shake. His eyes were widened, and he could barely talk. Finally, he answered.  
  
"It's enough to destroy the whole universe in a breath." Everyone gasped.  
  
*******  
  
"This is a disaster!" King Kai exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Gallio could very well be able to kill Cell with ease," Goku agreed.  
  
"I'm telling you the kid isn't enough, send Pikion!" West Kai said.  
  
"Will you shut up you midget!" King Kai shouted.  
  
"How about you shut up fatty!" West Kai shot back. The two kai then started to shout at each other.  
  
"What do we do now? I doubt that I will be able to defeat this Gallio at this point," Pikion said.  
  
"We can't do anything, expect trust in Gohan," Goku said.  
  
********  
  
Gallio's power increased with every passing second, and Gohan couldn't do anything about it. He was trying to move when he thought he saw something. Tsunami appeared inside Gallio's body with a look of suffering on her face, then Tsunami turned into Sasami. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Sa-Sasami?" he said softy. Gallio's aura soon went back down, everything was calm again. Even though Gohan could move now, he froze. His eyes were now distant, and unfocused.  
  
'How could I! How could I let her go! I let her fall at the hands of Gallio. I failed her. I promised her that after this we would go to the beach. But now that's impossible,' Gohan thought as tears rolled down his eyes.  
  
'I should have been there, I should protected her. I can't even wish her back, there are no Dragon Balls here.'  
  
"What's the matter boy? Lost all hope in your power?" Gallio laughed. Gohan didn't answer, he kept on seeing flashbacks of all the times he and Sasami spent together. He didn't even notice Gallio approaching him.  
  
"Gohan! Look out!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan didn't even hear him, he didn't even feel Gallio grab him by his shirt. Most of the color had faded from Gohan's face. Tears rolled down his face, it was like he just an empty shell.  
  
"You've lost all hope haven't you," Gallio said, and punched Gohan across his face. Gohan went flying towards a cliff.  
  
"Sasami," he whispered before he hit. Gallio smirked, and walked towards the rubble. He grabbed Gohan and threw him into the open.  
  
"It's like a deer caught in the headlights!" Gallio exclaimed, and fired a strong blast. Gohan indeed saw it, but made no attempt to do anything. He just looked at the blast as it came closer to him.  
  
"Sasami." The blast soon hit him, and sent him flying into a tree.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Tenchi asked. "Why isn't he fighting back?"  
  
"I'm not sure Tenchi, but unless he does something, we might lose the only person able to stand a chance against Gallio," Ryoko said.  
  
*******  
  
"Gohan! Get up!" Goku yelled. Gohan was just sitting there as Gallio walked towards him. He was like a shell, with no feelings, he couldn't feel pain, and he couldn't move.  
  
******  
  
Gallio threw a left hook at Gohan, who didn't move. Gohan fell to the ground.  
  
"Sasami."  
  
"Time to die!!!!!" Gallio yelled, and charged up a powerful blast.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
AN: Aw man! With Gohan like this, and Gallio using all his goddess power, will anyone be able to stand up to Gallio? Will Gohan be able to snap out of the trance like state he's in? Or will he become another one of Gallio's many victims? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. See ya!!!!! 


	55. Gohan's Feelings

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 55  
  
"TIME TO DIE!!!!!" Gallio shouted, and charged up a powerful blast.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!" everyone yelled. Gohan heard them, and rolled out of the way, just narrowly avoiding the blast.  
  
'I have to get up,' Gohan thought, and slowly got up. His eyes were just as distant as before. His hands shook, and he was panting.  
  
"So you have a little life left in you, I'm surprised," Gallio smirked. Gohan took a slow step, his breathing became harder, and heavier. His eyes may have seemed to be looking at Gallio, and in a way that's true, but in his mind he was seeing something else.  
  
"Sasami," he said slowly as he got closer.  
  
********  
  
"Has your son gone mad Goku?" Pikion asked the Saiyan.  
  
"I don't know what's come over him. He was doing great before, I'm not sure what happened," Goku said.  
  
"Well you know, I can answer that question," King Kai said as he walked away from West Kai, who was beaten into the ground. Enough said.  
  
"What do you mean King Kai?" Goku asked.  
  
"I can look into people's minds," King Kai said simply.  
  
"What! You never told me that before!"  
  
"Well you never asked." King Kai stood between Goku and Pikion, and looked into Gohan's mind. His antennas moved around as he looked, and he hummed as the process continued.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" King Kai suddenly yelled. Goku fell over as a result.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked as he got up.  
  
"Gohan's mind is not at all focused on the fight. It's like he's not even there."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about he's right there."  
  
"Well his body maybe there, but his mind is so far away. And without his mind, his body is nothing but an empty shell."  
  
"Well what caused him to lose his focus?"  
  
"A girl named Sasami."  
  
*******  
  
Gohan suffered another left hook across his face, and a sidekick in his stomach, knocking him into a rock. Gallio laughed, and fired a thin blast at him. It hit his leg, taking him down to a knee. But still Gohan made no reaction, he just got up, and continued to walk towards Gallio. More tears rolled down his face, but his face was plain, and pale. As Gohan got closer, Gallio smirked.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" the dragons shot towards Gohan. The young warrior did not attempt to dodge or block. He just stood there, and was blasted back. Surprisingly through, he stayed on his feet, and continued to walk.  
  
"I can't just sit here, and fire at him all day, that's boring," Gallio said to himself, and charged. Gohan took a right hook across his face, a front kick to his stomach, and a slam on his back. Gohan was now on the ground, he gripped some grass, and pulled himself up. Gallio grabbed his shirt, and jabbed him in his stomach a few times, then side kicked him in his face. Gohan backed up, but stayed on his feet. Gallio smirked, and fired a powerful blast. Gohan just started to pant harder, and he slowly said,  
  
"Go to the beach, when this is over." The blast hit the young half Saiyan, causing him to collapse on his stomach.  
  
"What's the matter with him! He's like a statue!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"His mind is gone. It's not on the fight, it's somewhere else," Piccolo said.  
  
"His mind is gone?" Ayeka repeated. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure how, but he has lost his will to fight. Without a will to fight, and your mind, you might as well be an empty shell," Piccolo explained.  
  
"Now boy, it's time that I finish this, and since you are the first person in a long time to give me that kind of fight, I'll end you quick and painless, get ready," Gallio chuckled. Gohan didn't even reply, he just started shaking, and panting.  
  
"Sasami." And he closed his eyes.  
  
******* Gohan was suddenly in a bright, and white void. Cherry blossom petal flew all around him. He was on his knees with his eyes closed. Then a pair of hands covered his eyes, and a cheerful voice said to him,  
  
"Guess who." Gohan opened his eyes, and turned around. When he did, he gasped, it was Sasami!  
  
"Is it really you?" Gohan asked slowly. Sasami nodded, and smiled. Gohan just went up to her, and embraced her. "I thought I lost you."  
  
"You'll never lose me Gohan, no matter what happens," Sasami said. When they pulled back, Sasami saw tears coming from Gohan's eyes, she wiped them away, and held his hand.  
  
"Gohan, you need to do something," she said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You need to snap out of this. Your mind has wandered from you. You have allowed yourself to be swallowed by your own guilt, I know I am important to you, and you are important to me, but you can't dwell on the past Gohan. My life seems to be over, but thousands of other lives are endangered of ending too."  
  
"But I don't want to forget you." Sasami simply smiled at him.  
  
"I know that, and I don't want to forget about you either. But you can't waste your life blaming yourself for what happened, no one should live like that. If you continue to dwell on the past not only will your life end, but others will too. Do you really want to sacrifice millions of other lives for only one? Could live knowing that you were cause of the deaths of others?" Gohan simply looked down.  
  
"No," he said hesitantly.  
  
"I know we will be together, but in order for that to happen you have to do your duty, and that's to save the universe," Sasami said as he made him look at her. Then she kissed him. Gohan was surprised at first, but then started to kiss her back. When they pulled back, Sasami started to fade away.  
  
"Sasami wait!" he said and tried to grab her, but his hand passed right through her.  
  
"I want you to remember one thing Gohan. I love you." And with that, Sasami disappeared along with the white void.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, and found himself standing. There was a hole right next to his foot where Gallio missed. Gohan looked down, and said softly,  
  
"I will remember Sasami, and please hear this, I love you too." Gohan was in his normal stage, and Gallio was smirking. The color had returned to Gohan's face, his eyes were again focused, but this time he knew for sure what he needed to do, defeat Gallio.  
  
"Have you gotten a false sense of hope again boy? You were better off being nothing but an empty shell," Gallio laughed. Gohan looked up at the dark warrior, his eyes now had the fire back in them, and were now more focused on what he needed to do. He powered up to Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan three!  
  
"In the name of Sasami, Washu, and all the other's you've killed, I will destroy you Gallio! I will never forgive you for what you did to Sasami, but I know for sure now, in order for us to have something in the after- life I will have to complete my duty here on Earth first, and that's to finish you!"  
  
"He's back!" Piccolo smirked.  
  
"And I think he's even more powerful than before!" Ryoko said. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"I sense a increase in his power. He has a better chance than he did ten minutes ago."  
  
*******  
  
"Alright! Gohan is back to normal! I'm not sure what you did King Kai, but it sure did work!" Goku said.  
  
"Goku I didn't do anything," King Kai said.  
  
"But if you didn't do anything, who did?" Goku asked.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever they did it sure did work," King Kai said.  
  
******  
  
"Get ready for the toughest fight of your life Gallio!" Gohan shouted and charged.  
  
"Well looks like I'll have to teach just how powerful I am now than ever before!" Gallio yelled and charged.  
  
'This one's for you, Sasami.'  
  
AN: Sorry that it was so short, but I decided to cut away from the real fight, and go deeper into Gohan's emotions, and feelings. The fight will continue next chapter. I hope you liked this one though. And I decided to update so quickly because I couldn't think of anything else for my other fics. Anyway, make sure you read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga SEE YA!!! 


	56. Goddess Power

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 56  
  
"Get ready for the toughest fight of your life Gallio!" Gohan shouted, and charged.  
  
"Well looks like I'll have to teach just how powerful I am now than ever before!" Gallio yelled and charged.  
  
'This one's for you, Sasami.' Gallio started this round off with a powerful roundhouse kick, but Gohan quickly ducked, and elbowed him in his stomach. Gallio stepped back a little, and Gohan attacked again. He jumped, and roundhouse kicked Gallio across his face. As soon as he landed, he punched the dark warrior rapidly in his stomach, and then finished his assault with a powerful uppercut. Gallio fell as fast as a rock to the ground.  
  
"Are you finished? So soon?" Gohan asked him. As he expected, Gallio got up, but something was different he could feel it.  
  
"I'm far from finished boy. I see you have forgotten about my Tsunami power," Gallio said with a laugh.  
  
"What about it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Let's just say, the odd of me winning this fight, have tipped in my favor," Gallio laughed. Gohan grunted, and charged.  
  
'I can't let him use Tsunami's power. Who knows what he could do with it,' Gohan thought as he charged. Gallio caught Gohan's punch, and side kicked him back. Gohan flipped and pushed off the ground for a kick. Gallio dodged, and elbowed his back. Gohan rolled back, and fired a strong blast in Gallio's face making him fall back. Smoke rose from his face as he fell. Gohan smirked.  
  
'That has to slow him down,' Gohan thought. Suddenly Gallio stood up. There were cuts, and burns on his face, as smoke rose from his face. Gallio simply smirked. All of a sudden, the cuts and burns started to disappear. They healed until it looked like nothing happened to his face at all!  
  
"Surprised boy?" Gallio laughed. Gohan growled, and charged. The dark warrior blocked all of Gohan's attack with ease, and kneed his stomach. Gohan clutched his stomach as he gasped for air. The tyrant smirked, and blasted the young Saiyan into a cliff.  
  
'How did he do that?' Gohan thought as he lay in the rubble. 'He just healed himself after my attack.'  
  
"Where are you? Are you hiding?" Gallio shouted as he looked around in the rubble. When Gallio had his back turned, Gohan shot out from the rubble, and cupped his hands together.  
  
"Hey Gallio! Eat this! Ka me ha me Ha!!!!" the blast shot towards the dark warrior. Gallio smirked, and put up his arms as a defense. When the blast collided with Gallio, Gohan thought he had slowed him down a little, so he floated to the ground, and tried to look through the smoke. All of a sudden, Gallio shot out from the smoke, and punched Gohan across his face. The young boy stumbled back, and received another punch to his chest, knocking him back. Gohan held his chest as he got up.  
  
"You said that I would have the hardest fight of my life, but so far this is pretty easy," Gallio chuckled. Gohan growled.  
  
'How though? How did he manage to block the kame ha me ha wave with only arms, and not get a single scratch? It doesn't make sense,' Gohan thought. Gallio suddenly shot a ki blast at the boy. Gohan quickly jumped in the air.  
  
'Gotta watch out. He's still using Washu power, which increases his energy power.' Gallio was all of a sudden above Gohan in the air readying another blast. Before he fired, Gohan jabbed him in his face. He continued his attack with a strong blast in his chest, knocking him into a tree. Gohan landed near the tree to see what he did to him. The dark warrior suddenly shot out from the tree. The bruise from when he punched him was gone, and the wound he had received from the blast was healed as well.  
  
'This doesn't make sense! Every time I attack he seems to heal somehow. But how?' Gallio chuckled.  
  
"I can see from the look on your face, you haven't figured out how I'm doing this."  
  
"You can say that," Gohan replied.  
  
"It's quite simple really, Tsunami's power is strongest with defense and healing, so when I activated her power, it increased my defense, and gave me the power of regeneration," Gallio laughed.  
  
"Wait, but regeneration only allows to re-grow lost limbs, not heal your wounds," Gohan stated.  
  
"Tsunami gives me a special kind of regeneration. The kind Namekians have never heard of. This regeneration is rare, and Tsunami's is powerful. Now do you understand boy!" Gallio laughed. Gohan growled, and threw a fast punch, Gallio dodged just as fast. Gohan gasped.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I see I forgot to tell you. Tsunami also increases the power of my other goddess power," Gallio said, and side kicked Gohan into the ground. "Which means the speed I have from Tokimi is ten times faster than yours!" Gallio then ran towards Gohan, and jabbed his stomach. Gohan tried to trip him, but Gallio teleported behind him, and blasted him into a tree. Gohan growled, and slowly got up. He wiped the blood coming from his forehead.  
  
'He wasn't kidding! His speed is unimaginable! I could barely keep track of his attacks,' Gohan thought as Gallio came closer.  
  
"Having second thoughts?" he asked.  
  
'I can't give up! I won't give up! No matter how strong this guys is!' Gohan then shot forward, and threw a fast punch; Gallio dodged, and elbowed him to the ground. Gohan rolled out of the way as Gallio tried to stomp on him. The young Saiyan jumped to his feet, and roundhouse kicked Gallio across his face, then dropped down, and threw rapid punches in this stomach. Gohan finished his assault by blasting Gallio into a cliff with a strong blast. Gohan flew towards the wreckage and tried to feel Gallio's energy. His eyes narrowed and he jumped in the air, just barely dodging a blast from the tyrant.  
  
"Impressive boy, I'm surprised you managed to dodge that," Gallio said. Gohan looked, the wounds he had just given Gallio had all healed! Gallio suddenly was right in front of Gohan, and he kneed him in his stomach. As the young warrior gasped for air, Gallio front kicked his face, and Gohan was sent into the ground.  
  
"This is bad, every time Gohan hurts this guy he just regenerates! Not only his limbs, but also all his wounds. I'm not sure how Gohan will get out of this one," Piccolo said.  
  
"There has to be a way," Tenchi said.  
  
"If there is Tenchi, I can't see it, and I don't Gohan can either." Telew made a fist.  
  
"Gallio," he growled.  
  
Gohan dodged a hook, and jabbed Gallio's chest, but tyrant countered by grabbing Gohan's arm, and throwing him into the ground. Gohan turned and kicked Gallio in his stomach. The young Saiyan jumped and side kicked Gallio in his face, knocking him into a tree. While he was down, the warrior cupped his hands together.  
  
"Ka Me Ha Me HA!!!!!" the blue blast blasted Gallio into three trees at once. The dark warrior just got up like nothing happened once the blast faded.  
  
"Is that all you have boy?" he asked as his wounds closed up and healed. Gohan growled, and charged. Gallio simply chuckled.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan tried to dodged as many dragons as he could, but the number of dragons increased, and they were much faster soon Gohan was overwhelmed and blasted into a mountain. Gallio smirked as the rocks shifted and Gohan jumped out. The young warrior panted, and took off his shirt, reveling all the wounds and bruises he had gotten from this fight. His shirt had turned into rags by now anyway. His right pant leg was torn half way, reveling wounds in his leg. Gallio suddenly roundhouse kicked Gohan across his face, then fired a strong blast at him. Gohan fired one of his own to try and counter, but the blast overwhelmed his easily, and Gohan was blasted into another tree. Gallio walked towards the fallen warrior, Gohan suddenly shot up, and fired thousands of ki blasts at Gallio. Ki blast after ki blast hit Gallio as Gohan continued, he finished it by firing a strong ki ball into the smoke. A large explosion rocked the area, Gohan slowly floated back down, panting.  
  
'I don't think that was good idea, I used up a lot of my energy to fire all those. But still had to do something serious to him!' Gohan thought as he looked at the smoke. When it cleared, it showed Gallio with his arms folded, and without a scratch on him!  
  
"Please tell me you have more power than that," Gallio said with a chuckle.  
  
"No way!" Gohan gasped. Gallio suddenly roundhouse kicked Gohan in his ribs, breaking most of them in that one kick. Gohan went down to his knees, clutching his ribs. Gallio grabbed Gohan by his head, Gohan suddenly charged up a strong ki ball, and fired it. He was blown back when the ki ball hit Gallio.  
  
"Yes! That has to slow that bastard down," Ryoko said.  
  
"I think you're right Ryoko, look!" Kiyone pointed to the clearing smoke. Gallio was gasping, his right was gone, and blood came from his chest, forehead, and legs. His right leg was halfway blown off, blood flowed out from it, creating a small puddle of blood. Gohan smirked.  
  
"That's prefect! I feel Gallio's energy going down! Gohan can finish this now!" Piccolo said. Gohan cupped his hands together, and started to charge up for a kame ha me ha wave, when Gallio's wounds started to heal! First the wounds the wounds had already started to close up, in a matter of seconds, they were all healed. His arm grew back, and another part of his leg grew back as well! Gohan's eyes widened as Gallio emerged with not even a scar!  
  
'No way!' Gohan thought. 'Not only did all his wounds heal, and his limbs grew back, but his power level went back to the way it was before!'  
  
"Surprised?" Gallio asked. Gohan growled, and fired the wave, Gallio fired a ki blast, and the blast easy overwhelmed the wave, Gohan quickly dodged, and attacked with a strong jab. The dark warrior caught his punch, and started bend his arm back. Gohan winced, and threw another punch; Gallio caught it, and started to bend it back also. Gallio chuckled. Gohan started to yell out in pain, he felt like his wrists were going to snap off. Gohan jumped, and doubled kicked Gallio in his chest, knocking him back. Once he was off his fists, Gohan held his wrists. Gallio smirked, and flew into the air. He raised his arms in the air, and laughed.  
  
"What's he doing?" Gohan wondered. Dark clouds covered the white clear clouds. The sky was darkened, and Gallio continued to laugh. Gohan flew towards him.  
  
"Eat this kid! Lighting Strom!" then all of a sudden, dark lighting shot out from the clouds, they were aimed towards Gohan!  
  
"What the!" Gohan gasped, and was struck by the many lighting blasts. He yelled out in pain as the lighting continued. The lighting seemed to go through his entire body, and just shock all of his inside body parts. When the lighting stopped, Gohan fell lifelessly.  
  
"Did you really think you could defeat me boy?" Gallio said with a smirk, and floated down in front of him.  
  
"Gohan get up!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan stirred, and slowly got up.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet Gallio," Gohan said weakly, he was on one knee, panting as he spoke. Gallio smirked, and outstretched his hand.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" the flame dragon shot towards the weakened warrior. Gohan tried to dodge, but the dragon turned and hit his bare back. Gohan yelled out in pain, and fell to his knees.  
  
"Oh, and did I forget to you something again? Oh I'm so sorry. Just by using the goddesses' powers at the same time increases my accuracy, so don't even bother trying to dodge any of my attacks," Gallio laughed. Gohan growled.  
  
"How do you beat someone like him?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
AN: Good question. How do you beat someone like Gallio? He's fast, his blasts are strong enough to easily break through Gohan's blasts, and he can heal himself after every attack! Is Gallio really as unstoppable as everyone says? Will Gohan find the strength needed to defeat this guy? Will Gallio take over Earth, and start his reign of terror again? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. SEE YAA!!!! 


	57. The End?

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 57  
  
"How do you beat someone like him?" Gohan asked quietly as Gallio came closer. The tyrant grabbed Gohan's hair, and threw him into a tree. Gohan slowly goy up, and took to the air.  
  
"Take this! Masenko Ha!" Gallio smirked, and fired two ki blasts. One canceled out Gohan's attack easily, while the other one was headed straight for the young warrior. Gohan dodged to the left, but the blast suddenly curved and hit his back. He groaned, and looked up. Gallio elbowed him to the ground, and fired multiple blasts towards him. The young Saiyan rolled out of the way, dodging them, but Gallio shot towards the ground, and kneed his back. Gohan felt like his spine snapped in two, as he yelled out in pain.  
  
"Are you ready to surrender? Face it kid, you're no match for my power!" Gohan didn't answer. He quickly turned over, and fired a powerful blast towards Gallio's head. The dark warrior slapped it away, and kneed Gohan's chest. He was about to punch him, when Gohan teleported behind him, and roundhouse kicked his back. Gallio stumbled a little, but countered with a high kick to Gohan's face. Gohan was sent into a cliff. Gallio wasted no time; he grabbed Gohan through the rubble, and slammed him into the ground. He did it again, and again, he smirked as Gohan yelled out in pain. He raised the boy again, but this time, Gohan escaped his grip, and jumped behind him. When Gallio turned around, Gohan had his hands on his stomach, and he fired a strong ki blast through the tyrant. Gallio gasped as the blast faded. There was a large hole in his stomach, and it went up to his chest. Blood came from Gallio's mouth as he gasped, and coughed. Gohan smirked, but his eyes widened as the hole started to close up. A smile cracked on Gallio as the hole closed.  
  
"Face it boy, you can't win," Gallio chuckled.  
  
"That bastard!" Ryoko growled.  
  
"There's no stopping him!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Is he really as unstoppable as the records say?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"That kid is doomed in my opinion," Telew said suddenly. He had his arms folded, and his back turned.  
  
'Classic Vegeta,' Piccolo thought with a small smirk.  
  
"No way, Gohan can still win can't he Piccolo?" Tenchi asked the namek. Piccolo shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure Tenchi, we've all done all that we can, but this guy keeps coming! No matter what we do!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"See, Gallio can't be stopped by that kid," Telew said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you didn't do that well either!" Ryoko yelled. Telew scoffed.  
  
"Oh please. I did my best, but that kid isn't even trying anymore. I didn't give up, but that kid is."  
  
"Gohan's trying his best. Gallio is just too strong!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a excuse? Well if it was, it's kinda of pathetic," Telew said.  
  
"Guys look!" Kiyone said pointed to the fight. Everyone looked, and Gallio was throwing rapid punches at the young Saiyan. Gohan tried to block, but the attacks were too fast. Gohan stumbled back when the punches stopped. He bent over, and started to pant.  
  
'He's getting stronger and stronger every time I try to attack. Is he really unbeatable?' Gohan thought, and then shook his head. 'I can't give up. The whole universe is counting on me, I can't let them down.' Gohan then charged, he fired four ki blasts, but Gallio easily slapped them away. Gohan suddenly punched the tyrant in his stomach. He then jumped, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. As he got up, Gohan jumped, and with a jumping sidekick, knocked Gallio into three cliffs. The warrior flew into the air, and cupped his hands together. Gallio emerged from the rubble, and flew towards Gohan. "Ka me ha me HA!!!!"  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" the two attacks collided, but Gallio's attack easily broke through Gohan's attack. Gohan held the attack in front of him as long he could, but it was too strong for him, and it soon blasted him out of the sky, and he landed with a loud bang in the ground, leaving a large crater. Gohan weakly floated out of the crater, and stumbled towards the dark warrior.  
  
"Can't give up," he said softly. Gallio punched him across his face, Gohan countered with a knee to his stomach, and then he side kicked his chest. Gallio stumbled back; he looked around and saw Gohan charging up a large ki ball over head.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Eat this!" Gohan then threw the ki ball. Gallio smirked, and fired a large ki blast; it easily knocked back towards its thrower. Gohan gasped, and dodged, but when he looked back, he saw Gallio in front him.  
  
"Lighting Ball!" the small ball of lighting shot towards Gohan, who dodged, and fired a Kame ha me ha wave, but Gallio slapped it away. Then fired his lighting attack. Gohan yelled out in pain, as the lighting seemed to cut through his whole body. He felt his powers drain. Soon enough he fell to the ground, and as he fell, he fell out of his Super Saiyan three. When he hit the ground, he was normal, with his regular black hair, and eyes.  
  
"No Gohan!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Damn it! Not even a double ascended Super Saiyan is enough to stop him!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"But how? How is it that Gohan was able to defeat three out of four of Gallio top soldiers, but he couldn't beat Gallio! It doesn't make sense," Kiyone said.  
  
"He did everything in his power, but it just wasn't enough," Ayeka said quietly. "And he did it all for you, Sasami," she added quietly. Gallio floated down to the ground, and kicked Gohan in his chest, knocking him on his back.  
  
"Now it's time for fun," Gallio laughed, and slammed his elbow into Gohan's chest, and then he grabbed his leg, and slammed him head first into a tree. The dark warrior then held him up, and started to punch him like a punching bag. When he was done, he dropped Gohan. When he hit the ground, he coughed out some blood, and got up.  
  
"No matter what you do, I'm not going to give up. I made a promise to Sasami, that I would finish you, and I'm going to live up to that promise!" Gohan growled, and charged. Gallio dodged his punch, and front kicked his stomach. Gohan growled, and fired five ki blasts. Gallio smirked, and dodged them.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that kid," he said. The little warrior threw punches as fast as he could, but Gallio dodged them, and jabbed Gohan's stomach. As he hunched over, the dark warrior grabbed his head, and slammed him into a cliff.  
  
"Gohan, just stay down, it's over," Piccolo said softly. Gohan didn't listen; he slowly made it to his feet.  
  
"Still have fight in you I see," Gallio smirked. Gohan panted, and fired as many ki blasts as he could. The sky lit up in yellow as the blasts continued. Gallio didn't seemed worried, he just dodged all of them as he made his way towards the weakened fighter. Gohan kept firing and firing until, Gallio roundhouse kicked him across his face, knocking him into the ground. He slid on his stomach, and stopped at Gallio's feet.  
  
"You haven't beaten me yet," Gohan said softly. He was weak; all his energy had almost been used up. He had run out of energy to go Super Saiyan, he could barely stand up.  
  
"How pathetic, is this the one who killed my men? I'm disappointed. And instead of wasting my time fighting you, I have something better in mind," Gallio said with a dark smile, and flew high into the air.  
  
"What's he doing?" Tenchi asked. Gallio raised his hands in the air, and energy started to gather all around him. A green ball started to form over his head. As this was happening, the ground started to shake. Trees fell over, the wind picked up, waves crashed hard on the shore.  
  
"What's going on, it feels like the whole planet is shaking!" Piccolo said. Telew gasped, then growled.  
  
'So it's really over,' he thought. 'Oh well. For a kid, it was a nice try.'  
  
"I already have what I want. I finally have my full power! And now this planet is worthless to me. You and this planet will become nothing but dust!" Gallio laughed as the energy increased.  
  
"He's going to destroy the entire planet!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"Great, now I'll never get promoted," Kiyone groaned.  
  
"Don't worry Kiyone, at least we'll die together," Mihoshi said cheerfully.  
  
"I've always been afraid of that," Kiyone groaned.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, remember when I said that we would die together, well it's coming true," Ryoko said seductively.  
  
"Ryoko, now's really not the time," Tenchi replied.  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, and pulled on one of Ryoko's ears. "Ryoko why don't you try and find a hideous monster to seduce, I mean that is what you are isn't it?" Ryoko growled.  
  
"Oh yeah, well how about one of you're gay finances! I'm sure they'd love to have you seduce them! Along with a man!" Ryoko shot back. That started a full-blown agreement between the two, while everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"We're all about face certain death, and they're arguing?" Tenchi said.  
  
Gohan looked up at the giant ball, and then looked down.  
  
"Is this it? Is this how it ends?" he said quietly. "I won't even get to see that baby mom's going to have." He paused, and then looked at Sasami's body.  
  
"Have any last words boy!" Gallio shouted as he felt that the ball was ready. Gohan saw the wind blow a strand of Sasami's hair at his feet. He picked it up, and looked at it.  
  
"No. She didn't do anything wrong," he said, as tears came down his eyes. "Why, did you have to go?"  
  
"Are you sure that's all you have to say?" Gallio asked he prepared to throw the ball.  
  
"I just want to say, I'm sorry Sasami, I'm sorry everyone," Gohan said softly. Unknown to him, something started to slowly awaken within him. A new power!  
  
"Now DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed and threw the giant ball of death.  
  
"I'M SORRY!!!!!!" Gohan yelled with all his might. All of a sudden, a golden glow surrounded him. Gohan closed his eyes, and yelled with all his might. The golden glow just got bigger, and bigger, until it was an orb of golden energy. The green ball it the orb, and it started to push back. Gohan yelled even louder, and the orb managed to deflected the green ball. Gallio gasped.  
  
"How is that possible!" He quickly dodged the green ball as it came back up to him. The golden orb went back down, and soon it was just a glow again. Gohan was back on his feet, and something was in front of him. Three golden wings. His eyes were fixed on them. He put his arms out, and two of three wings shot towards his hands. They went through him and created bright golden armor. The third wing went in his hand, and it became a sword. Gohan eyes became golden as well, and on his forehead was the mark for dragon. Everyone who was watching gasped.  
  
"How did he manage that?" the GP captain said in awe.  
  
"It can't be!" Azusa gasped.  
  
"We told you he was the prefect husband for Sasami," Funaho said.  
  
"Oh be quiet and watch the fight," Azusa said.  
  
****Other World****  
  
"Amazing! Gohan deflected that ball, and somehow transformed into something powerful," King Kai said in shock.  
  
"Goku, did you know you're son could do this?" Pikion asked. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Not at all. I never realized he had power besides his Super Saiyan power," Goku said in just as shocked tone as King Kai.  
  
"What do you think of Goku's son now West Kai!" King Kai said proudly. West Kai growled.  
  
"I don't care how powerful he is, he still hasn't won yet! And if he loses that just proves that Pikion's stronger," West Kai replied.  
  
"Oh please," King Kai said.  
  
****Earth****  
  
"How did he do that?" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"What is that Ayeka?" Tenchi asked. The princess seemed twice as shocked as everyone else.  
  
"That would be, the Dragon Wings," she said in awe.  
  
Gallio floated towards Gohan in shock. Gohan gave Gallio a cold stare with his golden eyes.  
  
"Let's finish this, Gallio," Gohan said fiercely.  
  
AN: ALRIGHT!!!! Maybe Gohan has a chance after all. But will this new transformation be enough? Will Gallio find a way to defeat Gohan's new transformation? And what exactly are the Dragon Wings? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga!! SEE YA!!!!!!!!! 


	58. Gallio's Fall?

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 58  
  
Gohan looked at Gallio with his new golden eyes. His eyes showed pure anger. He gripped his sword as he walked towards him. Gallio gasped, and started to step back. Gohan's eyes were completely different from the way they were before. Not only because they were a different color, but it looked as though he was a dragon himself.  
  
"Ayeka, what is that?" Tenchi asked the shocked princess.  
  
"Whatever it is, it just made Gohan's power level skyrocket," Piccolo said.  
  
"Those are the dragon wings," Ayeka said.  
  
"You've said that, but are they?" Kiyone said.  
  
"It's a old form of power. Years before the Light Hawk Wings. Long ago, a monster plagued planet Jurai. All the Knights in the court all failed. It destroyed everything in its path. Then a surviving knight from a failed unit traveled to the mountains.  
  
The warrior met a dragon, and begged it to help. The dragon refused, so the warrior did all he could to convince the dragon to help. So the dragon trained the warrior. For years he trained, until the dragon was old, and dying. Not ready for his master to die, the warrior asked for the dragon to bond with him. The dragon nodded, and they fused, creating the Dragon Wings!"  
  
"That sounds like only Jurians are able to use it how is Gohan capable?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well it is said that after the warrior and the dragon fused, they defeated the monster, but used all their energy. The warrior died, but the dragon lived on. And with his final breath the warrior asked that the dragon share this power with the rest of his family. The dragon agreed, and he continued to pass its powers through the warrior's family."  
  
"So does Gohan have a connection to this warrior, and Jurai somehow?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"It's possible," Ayeka said. "But I'm sure."  
  
"Well save your breath princess, the fight started," Ryoko said, and everyone watched again. Gohan attacked with a downward strike, Gallio quickly jumped back, and pulled out his own sword.  
  
"Ah, so you are able to summon the Dragon Wings eh? That hasn't happened in almost ten thousand years. This will be interesting," Gallio said, and charged. Gohan jumped in the air, dodging Gallio's strike. As soon as he felt his feet hit the dirt, he pushed forward. His speed had increased greatly, Gallio nearly lost track of him. When Gohan was close, he teleported behind him, and tried to slash his back, but the dark warrior parried, and thrust forward. Gohan quickly dodged to the right, and slashed Gallio's side. The jumped back, and gave each other a quick break.  
  
'His speed is incredible. I almost lost him with that last move. I may have to use the Shadow Wings,' Gallio thought, and jumped forward. Gohan his downward strike, with an upward block. The young warrior pushed up, and side kicked Gallio into a cliff. As he was recovering, Gohan flew toward the rocks. As Gallio emerged, Gohan's sword suddenly came down. With no time to block, Gallio's hand soon went flying off. Blood flowed out of the hole as Gallio gripped his arm.  
  
"Eat this!" Gohan yelled and fired a powerful blast at the tyrant. He went flying into two mountains. Gohan flew towards the rubble. Gallio shot out, and fired three blasts at the golden warrior. Gohan stood still as the blasts came closer. All of a sudden the blasts went through him!  
  
"What the!" Gallio exclaimed, and fired four more. The same thing happened, the blasts went right through Gohan. Gallio growled, and drew his sword. He charged, and swung, but Gohan was no longer there. When he looked up, Gohan was there staring down at him.  
  
"Are you that slow Gallio?" he asked. Gallio growled and attacked again. Gohan dodged his attack, and roundhouse kicked his chest. Gallio stumbled, and held his chest. As he was trying to recover from the sudden attack, Gohan flew in front him, and with a powerful sidekick he skidded across the lake, and on the other side. Gallio slowly got up.  
  
"Curse that kid!" he growled. Gohan suddenly appeared in front of him, and jabbed his stomach. Gallio gasped for air, and stumbled back. As Gohan charged towards him, Gallio drew his sword, and slashed Gohan across his chest. Gohan jumped back, and drew his own sword. The two charged, and their swords were locked together, sparks flew, and the ground cracked as the two warriors tried to push each other back. They jumped back, and charged again.  
  
"Take this Shadow Dragons!"  
  
"Dragon Strike!" Gohan yelled, and swung his sword. When he did golden dragons shot out. The two dragon attacks collided, and caused a great explosion. A bright light blinded the onlookers, but not the fighters. They just stared at each other as the light slowly faded. When it fully faded they charged again. Gohan dodged a thrust from Gallio tried a slash to his stomach, but he quickly parried, and stabbed his thigh. Gohan countered by slashing Gallio upwards on his chest. Gallio brought his sword down with all his might towards Gohan's head. Gohan quickly teleported behind him, and slashed his back. Gallio swung behind him, Gohan put up his sword in an attempt to block, but he underestimated the power behind Gallio's attack, and was knocked back. He quickly got to his feet.  
  
"Good boy, very good. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time. Not even against Yosho, but you're different," Gallio said.  
  
"Probably because you've never fought a Saiyan before," Gohan said.  
  
"Yes I have, but they weren't like you," Gallio replied. Gohan got down in a ready stance, and waited. Gallio charged, and attacked with a downward strike. Gohan jumped back, and roundhouse kicked Gallio across his face. He stumbled back as Gohan attacked with a thrust. Gallio fired a ki blast. Gohan dodged, and fired one of his own. Gallio teleported in the air, and fired multiple ki blasts at the Saiyan. Gohan dodged as best as he could, but the number of blasts overwhelmed him, and he was blasted back into the ground. Gallio smirked.  
  
"Dragon Flame!"  
  
"Dragon Fang!" a golden thin needle that looked similar to a fang out of Gohan's sword. It easily cut through Gallio's attack, and went right through the dark warrior. He gasped as he felt blood coming out of the hole in his stomach. Gohan got up, and attacked. Gallio dodged his downward attack, and kneed him in his stomach. As Gohan gasped for air, the hole in Gallio's stomach healed, and he attacked. Gohan flew up higher, and fired a ki blast. Gallio dodged fired his lighting attack. The young warrior put out his palm, the lighting hit, and went in every direction. Gallio growled, and jabbed Gohan across his face. The fighter countered, by grabbing Gallio and throwing him over his shoulder, and into a cliff. Gohan smirked, and flew towards the rocks. The rocks suddenly flew up and Gallio shot towards Gohan. The warrior sheathed his sword, and started blocking, and dodging Gallio's attacks with ease. Gallio landed a strong punch in Gohan's stomach, but the Saiyan boy smirked, and kneed his stomach. He then started throwing fast rapid punches at Gallio. The dark warrior didn't have a chance at blocking his punches they were too fast. Finally, with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocked Gallio out of the sky.  
  
'This kid. How is this possible? How is he able to use the Dragon Wings? HOW!!!!' Gallio thought as Gohan flew towards him. He growled and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Ready to give up?" Gohan asked as he flew closer. Gallio growled, and shouted,  
  
"NEVER! How about you try these on for size!" Billions of ki blasts filled the air, as the dark warrior fired constantly. Gohan didn't have a single look of worry in his eyes. He just raised his sword towards the blasts. The sword started to glow golden. The blasts were coming all around Gohan, who still had his sword raised. The glow was getting brighter, and brighter, until when the blasts were an inch away, Gohan swung his sword with all his might at the blasts, knocking them back towards Gallio, who was in awe.  
  
"Take that!" Gohan said. Gallio jumped back, and tried to avoid all the blasts, but it was no use, there were too many. Soon a large explosion was heard.  
  
"Do you think that's it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Doubt it, we've seen him get up after worse blasts than those," Ryoko replied.  
  
"Don't underestimate the Dragon Wings, Ryoko," Ayeka said.  
  
Gohan flew towards the smoke, and pointed his sword at it.  
  
"Come on out. No need to kill us in suspense, I know you're still alive," he said, and a golden light shot out, and went into the smoke, clearing it. It soon reveled Gallio, with no left arm, both his legs were blown off, there were two large holes in his stomach, and chest, and half his neck was blown off.  
  
"I hate you," Gallio managed to say softly.  
  
"Go ahead, heal yourself," Gohan said. All Gallio could do right now, was give him a soft growl, as he started to regenerate. The holes in his stomach, and chest started to close, his neck became whole again, his legs, and arm soon grew back as well, and all the blood from each wound was healed.  
  
"I promise you this isn't over!" Gallio growled, after he was fully healed. Before he could even make a move, Gohan was in front of him, and jabbed his stomach. The tyrant went down on his knees gasping. Gohan looked at him with a smirk on his face. Gallio, with a yell jumped to his feet, and swung a powerful punch at Gohan, who easily dodged, and side kicked him in his chest. Gallio skidded across the lake, and landed with a slam on the ground. Gohan walked over to him. The dark warrior growled as he saw Gohan coming towards him. Gallio yelled and charged. A frenzy of punches and kicks started all across the ground. Gohan was easily dodging Gallio's attacks. The tyrant yelled, and fired a strong blast. The warrior easily dodged, and double kicked his chest.  
  
"This is great! If he keeps this up, Gallio will be finished in no time!" Tenchi said happily.  
  
'Let's just hope he can stay in control. The last time Gohan got great power like this against Cell, he let it go to his head, and it cost Goku his life. I just hope he's in control this time,' Piccolo thought.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan let the attack hit him. Gallio smirked as he looked through the smoke.  
  
'That's that,' he thought. All of a sudden, a blast shot towards him from the smoke. Gallio quickly flew into the air and looked down.  
  
"How was he able to counter, he should be dead!" he thought out loud. Suddenly, a yell was heard from overhead. Gallio looked up and saw Gohan above him with his sword overhead.  
  
"Time to finish this!" Gohan yelled, and let his sword fall. Gallio quickly drew his sword, and tried to block, but Gohan easily broke his sword, and Gallio was sliced in half. But Gohan didn't stop there; he sliced Gallio again only horizontal, he kept slicing until only bits and pieces were left, that were surrounded by blood. Gohan fired a blast and destroyed the remaining pieces. All that was left of Gallio was his gems. Gohan floated down as the gems fell. He sheathed his sword when he reached the ground.  
  
"HE DID IT!!!!" Tenchi yelled. Everyone celebrated.  
  
"We won we won we won we won!!" Miyoshi shouted energetically.  
  
"Nice one, couldn't of done it better myself!" Ryoko said.  
  
"This must be the true power of the Dragon Wings," Ayeka thought out loud.  
  
"Excellent Gohan, Goku would have been proud," Piccolo said. Yosho stirred and finally got up.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked.  
  
****Other World****  
  
"Alright! Great job son!" Goku said proudly.  
  
"HA! I told you Goku's son could do it!" King Kai said.  
  
"Oh shut up," West Kai growled.  
  
***GP HQ***  
  
"That boy really did it," the commander said in awe.  
  
"He's incredible!" his assistant said.  
  
***Jurai***  
  
"See what did say, I told you he could do it," Funaho said.  
  
"And he'll will make the perfect husband for Sasami!" Misaki said.  
  
"Still, I must approve," Auza, said  
  
"Well you're out voted," Funaho informed him.  
  
***Earth***  
  
"It's finally over," Gohan sighed. He was about to go back to normal, when he got a stern look on his face.  
  
"Something's wrong," Piccolo said. Everyone looked and gasped at what they saw. The gems were moving! They floated in the air and took their places as if Gallio were still there. Something started to come out of one gem; it was Gallio's arm! His other arm formed, and then his legs. After a while, Gallio was fully revived!  
  
"IT CAN'T BE POSSIABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"There's no way!!!!" Tenchi said in awe.  
  
"If that couldn't defeat him, then what can!" Kiyone gasped.  
  
****Other World****  
  
"How is that possible, is guy immortal!" Goku said in awe.  
  
"But how?" King Kai yelled. West Kai just snickered.  
  
"See I told you a kid could never kill Gallio, especially that kid."  
  
"Oh.. Shut up!" King Kai said.  
  
****Earth****  
  
"Surprised boy? You didn't think my regenerative capabilities were this powerful did you?" Gallio asked. Gohan didn't answer he just drew his sword, and got in a ready stance. 'I was sure this fight was over, looks like I'm not finished yet,' Gohan thought.  
  
"This round will be different boy. This time, I'll be in my most powerful form!" Gallio said, and started powering up. A dark aura surrounded him, the dark flames started make something in front. It was a pair of dark wings!  
  
"Oh no! Not the Shadow Wings!" Yosho gasped.  
  
"No, this is how he beat us last time we fought him!" Piccolo gasped. The wings shot towards Gallio, making black armor with a dark hawk on the front. A sword with a black blade formed in Gallio's hands.  
  
"Do you remember, I used this the last time I fought you," Gallio in formed Gohan.  
  
"I remember," Gohan replied.  
  
"Good because this fight isn't over yet!" Gallio shouted and charged.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
AN: Oh Man! Is this guy immortal? Now that he's using his most powerful form, the Shadow Wings will Gohan still be able to stop him? Will his Dragon Wings be enough to counter to Gallio? Will this threat on the universe ever be defeated? And will Gohan ever be reunited with Sasami? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!!! 


	59. Dragon vs Shadow

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 59  
  
"This fight isn't over yet!" Gallio shouted, and charged.  
  
"Bring it on!" The two titans of power drew their swords, and a loud CLANG was heard. Their swords were locked together as sparks flew and they glared at each other. Gohan pushed Gallio's sword aside, and slashed his chest. The dark warrior countered with a powerful roundhouse across Gohan's face. The young warrior stumbled back, but quickly recovered just in time to avoid a stab. Gallio jumped in the air, Gohan followed him, and the fight continued in the air.  
  
Sparks, and shockwaves were all around the sky as they battled. Gohan parried two thrusts to his chest, and stomach, and side kicked Gallio in his stomach. While he was hunched over, Gohan swung towards his head. The tyrant teleported behind Gohan, and slashed his back. The Saiyan boy turned and dodged a slash.  
  
"Try this! Shadow Dragons!" Gohan gasped, there were twice as many dark dragons than last time. The young warrior flew up higher in the air, but Gallio teleported in front of him, and slashed his cheek. Gohan elbowed his stomach, and with a strong roundhouse, he knocked him into a cliff. Gohan flew towards the rubble, and looked around for Gallio, all of a sudden he heard,  
  
"Wings of the Shadows!" suddenly dark wings shot out from the rubble. Gohan gasped, and was blasted to the ground. The dark warrior floated out from the rubble, with his sword pointed at Gohan.  
  
"Well that's a nice trick," he said as he got up.  
  
"But I have more, Strike of the Shadows!" a black, and purple blast shot out of Gallio's sword.  
  
"Dragon Strike!" the two blasts collided, and canceled each other out. The two then charged at each other. Gohan dodged a downward strike, and stabbed Gallio in his arm. The dark warrior slashed Gohan's chest, and kneed his chin. The young warrior flipped backwards, and fired a Dragon Strike, but Gallio slapped it away, and fired his lighting attack. Gohan quickly flew up in the air.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" The fire blast shot towards Gohan, who could have sworn that the fire had gotten faster. It was so fast that he barely had any time to dodge. Gallio rushed towards him and kneed his chest, knocking him back. Gohan flipped over, and fired a ki blast. Gallio fired one to, and they cancelled each other out. Suddenly, Gallio shot towards Gohan, and punched him to the ground. When he hit, the dark warrior shot down towards him with his knee outstretched, Gohan looked up, and quickly rolled out of the way. The warrior side kicked his chest, knocking him into a tree.  
  
"Not bad boy," Gallio said as he got up. "But I am only getting started. This has been the first time that I was forced to use the Shadow Wings seriously. You should feel lucky."  
  
'Now what?' Gohan thought.  
  
"You mean all this time, he wasn't serious?!" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
"I sure hope when is serious Gohan can handle it," Piccolo said.  
  
A dark aura surrounded Gallio, though no real changes were accruing, Gohan could feel the large power increase coming from his opponent. His eyes were now red, and his sword became darker.  
  
"Now try this!" he yelled and charged. His speed was incredible, as soon as Gohan blinked, he was almost face to face with him. Gohan jumped in the air, just barely evading a thrust.  
  
"Man that's fast!" Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"Gohan behind you!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan looked, and saw Gallio swing his sword, and it hit his back, sending electricity into his body. Gohan yelled out in pain, he slowly drew his sword, and sliced Gallio's hand off. The shocks stopped, and Gohan turned around to face him.  
  
'Did he just get faster?' Gohan thought as Gallio's hand grew back.  
  
"Eat this! Lighting Dragons!" Suddenly, dragons that were pure lighting shot out of his sword. Gohan gasped, and dodged as many as he could, but Gallio suddenly shot towards him, and roundhouse kicked his ribs, knocking him right into a passing dragon. Gohan felt thousands of volts go into his body as the other dragons hit. He felt as though his whole body was going to explode. When it finally stopped, Gohan fell out of the sky and hit the top of a cliff. Gallio flew down towards him, Gohan rolled backwards to his feet, and fired two ki blasts. They hit Gallio head on, they caused him to drop out of the sky, and he hit the cliff as well.  
  
Gallio got up, and growled at Gohan, who sheathed his sword, and got in a fighting stance. Gallio charged with a powerful punch. Gohan quickly blocked, and threw a jab, but Gallio grabbed it and side kicked his chest knocking him back. The young warrior jumped to his feet, and attacked with a roundhouse kick. Gallio ducked, and with a strong back kick, knocked Gohan off the cliff.  
  
Gohan flipped over, and flew back up. Gallio started firing ki blast after ki blast at him. Gohan dodged with the best of his ability, when he was close enough, he fired a large ki blast at Gallio, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, it reveled Gohan and Gallio back to back, on a small piece of what was left of the cliff.  
  
'What is it with this boy? How does have such great power?' Gallio thought. He turned and tried to kick Gohan, but the Saiyan boy teleported above him, and attacked with a downward elbow strike. Gallio jumped off the cliff, and fired five ki blasts. Gohan slapped two of them away, and teleported to the ground to meet Gallio. The dark fighter drew his sword and charged, Gohan dodged to the left, and drew his sword. Sliver flashed as their swords collided. Gohan pushed Gallio away, and fired two ki blasts. The tyrant jumped in the air, and brought down his sword. Gohan flipped backwards, and fired two golden blasts from his sword. Gallio suddenly teleported in front of the golden fighter, and slashed his chest. Gohan countered with sidekick to his stomach, and they jumped back, panting.  
  
'Man he's really good. Better than I first thought. And here I thought Cell would always be the toughest opponent I'd had to face, but this guy, he really takes the cake,' Gohan thought with a small smirk.  
  
'I still don't understand! How is this boy able to use the Dragon Wings? Is he related to that Juraian Knight who first used the Dragon Wings? But how is that possible? He doesn't look Juraian, he's a Saiyan, what's going on here?' Gallio thought.  
  
"You ready to start up again?" Gohan asked, as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask boy," Gallio replied, and sheathed his sword as well. The two warriors charged at each other, before they could collide, they both disappeared. The only thing you could really see was the shockwaves of their blows.  
  
"What's going on Piccolo?" Tenchi asked the Namek.  
  
"I don't believe it! They're evenly matched," Piccolo gasped.  
  
"What? They're even?" Ryoko repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I've never seen Gohan move so fast, but Gallio is moving just as fast. I'm sure either of them can get a upper hand now," Piccolo said.  
  
"You're crazy I don't see a thing!" Ryoko growled.  
  
"I'm I blind Kiyone?" Miyoshi asked her partner.  
  
"I wish," Kiyone mumbled.  
  
Gohan dodged a hook from Gallio, and attacked with a roundhouse kick, but the tyrant ducked evading the attack. Gohan threw a punch, Gallio grabbed his arm, Gallio threw a punch, and Gohan caught his arm. They growled, and head butted each other. They held it there for three seconds, then another one, and another one, until they both let go.  
  
"Ka Me Ha Me HA!!!!"  
  
"Shadow Dragons x3!" Even more dark dragons shot out of Gallio's sword. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. The two titans shot at each other in the smoke. The shockwaves of their hits blew the smoke away reveling them fighting their hardest.  
  
"Masenko HA!"  
  
"Dragon Flame!" the two blasts hit them, knocking both of them out of the sky. Gohan flipped, and landed with grace, while Gallio simply turned over, and landed.  
  
"It's a standoff. Unless one of them unleashes the full power of their armors, they'll continue to be evenly matched!" Piccolo reveled.  
  
'This boy is strong, little does he know, the more blows I get on this armor, the more powerful I become! He won't stand a chance,' Gallio thought.  
  
"Having second thoughts Gallio?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I give you one last chance. I would hate to see such a power die, join me, and you'll have everything you could possibly want! What do you say?" Gohan looked at him, then raised his palm.  
  
"Here's what I say," he said, and fired a strong ki blasts at the dark warrior. When the smoke cleared, his left arm was gone, but it soon grew back.  
  
"So you have chosen death," Gallio said, and suddenly charged.  
  
'How'd he get so fast?' Gohan thought as he narrowly dodged a hook. He attacked with a sidekick. Gallio was knocked back to ground. Gohan rushed towards him, and started throwing rapid punches at the tyrant. Gohan's punches slowly started to crack his armor, but Gallio didn't look worried. Gohan ended his assault with a round kick at Gallio's arm. Gohan panted, then gasped when he saw the cracks in Gallio's armor started heal.  
  
"The powers I get from the goddesses also affect my armor. Face it boy, it's hopeless!"  
  
"There's no way I'm going to give up!" Gohan shot back, and attacked again. Gallio smirked and dodged with amazing speed. Then with a powerful sidekick, he knocked Gohan into a tree. When he got up, he saw Gallio charging up two large ki balls. When he fired them in the air they both exploded, and smaller, but faster ki blasts shot all around Gohan. The young Saiyan tried to dodge, but there were so many, and they were so fast. When one hit Gohan, it degenerated from there. He was soon consumed by the blasts. When it finally stopped, Gohan fell like a rock. Gallio smirked, and walked towards him.  
  
"What did I say. I told you that you couldn't bet me," he laughed. Suddenly, Gohan fired a large blast through his stomach. Gohan jumped to his feet, and grabbed his sword.  
  
"Dragon Strike!" he shouted. The blast connected with Gallio. When the smoke cleared, Gallio only had half of his body left, but still he didn't look worried. The other half soon grew back, and Gallio smirked.  
  
"What's up with this guy, the more hits he takes the more happy he gets," Ryoko pointed out.  
  
"Yeah it's almost as if he wants Gohan to attack him," Tenchi agreed.  
  
'I don't understand, Gallio's power level keeps rising. But how, he hasn't even powered up yet. What's going on?' Piccolo wondered.  
  
Gohan attacked with a jab, but Gallio teleported behind him, and slammed him to the ground, with a kick. Gohan tried a trip, but Gallio jumped, and kneed his stomach. Gohan yelled out in pain. The Saiyan kicked Gallio in his stomach, and flew in the air.  
  
'How did he get so strong?' he thought, but his thoughts were cut short when a powerful punch hit his face, knocking him back. Gohan attacked with a kick, but Gallio dodged, and kneed his back. Gohan turned, and round kicked Gallio's cheek, but the dark warrior countered with a strong punch to Gohan's stomach. Gallio elbowed his head, knocking the boy to the ground. Gohan slowly got up as Gallio landed.  
  
"Wondering how this happened boy?" Gallio asked. "How I got stronger, well the answer's simple, it's my armor. The more damage it gets, the more powerful it becomes. Face it, I am unstoppable," Gallio laughed. Gohan growled, and attacked with a fast punch, but Gallio dodged with amazing speed, and kneed his stomach, then knocked him back to ground with a punch.  
  
"No! How is this happening! Every time there's a chance of Gallio being defeated, he only crushes it!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Hope, that Gohan can come out of this," Piccolo said.  
  
"Easier said than done," Tenchi said.  
  
Gohan looked up at Gallio, he had everything, power, speed, and powerful healing abilities and now he has armor that only makes him stronger. Gohan growled.  
  
'Great now what?' Gohan thought as Gallio laughed.  
  
AN: Aw man! How can Gohan beat a guy like this? Will he ever? Is this really the unstoppable power that everyone feared? Will Gohan find the power to defeat this foe? And if he does how will, he and Piccolo reverse everything that Gallio has done on Earth? Will Gohan and Piccolo ever return to their own world? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!!! 


	60. A New Power

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 60  
  
'Great now what?' Gohan thought as Gallio laughed. He was using his Shadow Wings, while Gohan was still in his Dragon Wings. Gallio's armor could absorb any attack throw at it, and just make him stronger, and if Gohan did manage to break his armor, it would only heal, and he would just become even stronger. Gohan was in a hopeless situation, but he wasn't ready to give up, he was the son of Goku, probably one of strongest fighters in the universe, his dad wouldn't give up in a situation like this, and neither would he.  
  
"You might as well let me kill you now, it's hopeless boy," Gallio laughed. Gohan growled, and got up.  
  
"I'm not ready to give up, in fact I never will. And if that means I'll have to die, so be it, I'll just take you with me!" Gohan said back. Gallio only laughed more.  
  
"Oh, and just how do you expect to kill me boy? You can't even hurt me."  
  
"I'll find a way, I know I will." His golden eyes looked straight into Gallio's red ones. Gallio smirked, and got in a stance.  
  
"Well then let's see just how determined you really are." Gohan shot forward, and attacked with a jab. Gallio dodged, and round kicked Gohan in his chest. The young Saiyan counted with a roundhouse kick across Gallio's face, but the dark warrior grabbed his leg, and threw him to the ground. Gohan tripped him, and as he fell, he kicked him into the air. Gohan teleported in the air in front of him, and fired rapid ki blasts. Gallio fell back to the ground, covered in smoke. Gohan floated back down to see what he did.  
  
'That has to at least slow him down,' he thought, but suddenly the smoke was blown away only to revel Gallio, without a scratch on him.  
  
"Why I am I not surprised?" Gohan said quietly.  
  
"Is that all you have?" asked the tyrant. "Because if it is, then you are doomed." Gohan cupped his hands together.  
  
"No I'm not through with you yet, here's a technique that I haven't used yet."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Try this! Dragon Kame ha me HA!" he shouted, and fired the blast. The wave instead of being blue, it was yellow, and was shaped like a dragon. Gallio dodged easily.  
  
"Is that it?" Gohan just smirked, and waved his arms. The wave suddenly turned, and went right through Gallio! The dark warrior fell lifelessly.  
  
'I hope that did something serious to him. I'm not sure how long I can hold out,' thought the young warrior. To his dismay however, Gallio got up like nothing happened, and the large hole in him easily closed up. Gallio looked up, and saw Gohan rush towards him. He started to punch him rapidly in his face. Gohan jumped back, and with a jumping sidekick, knocked Gallio to the ground. Gohan drew his sword as Gallio up.  
  
"This is getting Gohan no where! It doesn't matter what he does, Gallio will just keep coming!" Piccolo growled. "Damnit! It's hopeless."  
  
"There has to be at least something he can do!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah, this guy has to have some weakness! He can't be invincible! Everyone has their weaknesses," Ryoko agreed.  
  
"Ayeka do you know anything else about the Dragon Wings that Gohan can use?" Piccolo asked the princess.  
  
"No, that is all I know."  
  
"Damnit!" Piccolo cursed again.  
  
"Come Ayeka think!" Tenchi pushed.  
  
"Yeah use that pea brain of yours," Ryoko said. Ayeka gave her a glare.  
  
"Oh...you...." She growled, but Tenchi broke them up.  
  
"Hey this isn't the time you two! Now Ayeka please think harder!" Ayeka thought long and hard, but shook her head.  
  
"I cannot remember anything." Everyone sighed, and watched. Telew just sat there, and didn't say anything.  
  
"Telew, do you know any of Gallio's weakness?" Tenchi asked the former soldier. Telew scoffed.  
  
"If he did have any weaknesses don't you think I would found them during my fight?" he answered, and turned his back on them. Piccolo sighed.  
  
"He's just like Vegeta."  
  
***Other World  
  


* * *

  
"King Kai, please tell me, does Gohan have a chance?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Goku. Gohan has a great legendary power, but Gallio's power seems to be stronger. I'm not sure what else he can do, except fight to the best of his ability," he answered.  
  
"Damn that Gallio," Goku growled.  
  
"For Gohan's sake, I hope this ends soon."  
  
***The Fight  
  


* * *

  
Gohan blocked a downward attack, and tried to counter with a slash, but Gallio teleported behind him and slashed his back. Gohan turned, and slashed Gallio's chest. Then while he stepped back, Gohan started slashing at his armor rapidly hoping to slice the thing off, but Gallio blocked every slash, and round kicked his ribs. Gohan jumped back, and raised up his sword.  
  
"Dragon Fang!" the needle shot towards him, but Gallio spun his sword around. The needle bounced off his sword, and head straight back to its sender. Gohan jumped in the air, but Gallio teleported behind him, and kicked him into a cliff. Gallio raised his hands into the air, and formed a green ki ball. He threw it into the cliff. Gohan quickly got out, but when the ball exploded, he was caught in the shockwave, and was knocked, chest first into a tree.  
  
"Face it, you can't win," Gallio laughed as he landed.  
  
"You haven't beaten me yet," Gohan said weakly. Gallio grabbed him, and kneed him in his stomach, and fired four blasts at him, knocking him back down.  
  
"You are pathetic, you're just full of false hope that you'll beat me. Yosho couldn't even beat me, and he was the one of the greatest knights in space!"  
  
"Well, I'm not Yosho," Gohan said softly, and got up. "My name is Gohan, son of Goku, who is the greatest fighter in the universe. Piccolo, trained me, and they both said never be afraid of your opponent, never give in to any evil, and most importantly never give up!!!" Gohan's hair suddenly went up, and turned golden. Then something else happened, golden wings sprouted from his back, and his eyes went from golden to bluish green.  
  
Everyone, expect Telew was in awe.  
  
"Gohan's power it increased greatly!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"He must have a chance now!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Amazing! Not only was he actually able to use the Dragon Wings, but he was able to upgrade it," Ayeka said in awe. Telew just grunted.  
  
'How can that kid have so much power? I'm twice his age I should the powerful one! Well if he thinks this makes him stronger than me, then he's dead wrong. I'll train, harder than he ever will, then we'll just see who's more powerful,' he thought with a smirk.  
  
Gallio looked over the new Gohan.  
  
"So do you really think you have a chance now?" he asked with a laugh. "I'm still stronger than you in many ways!"  
  
"We'll just see about that," Gohan said simply, and suddenly punched Gallio in his stomach. The tyrant hunched over, and gasped for air. Gohan roundhouse kicked him into three trees, and then attacked again.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan dodged, and jumped in the air.  
  
"Dragon Strike!" Gallio dodged, but Gohan was behind him, and he fired five ki blasts in his back, then finished his attack with a double kick to the back of his head knocking him into the ground.  
  
"I see, somehow you've managed to expand your powers, but don't let it go to you're head. I'm not finished with you yet!" the two charged, and a frenzy of punches and kicks started as their fight went into the air. Gohan blocked a series of punches from Gallio, and side kicked his chest. Gallio countered with a high front kick to Gohan's chin. The Saiyan suddenly punched Gallio's face, and the two warriors continued their battle.  
  
"Their even now! I can barely keep up with them!" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"What a improvement, one minute he's struggling, the next he's even with Gallio," Tenchi said.  
  
"I hope he can keep this up," Kiyone said hopefully.  
  
"Don't worry Kiyone, he will, just like in Space Police Policemen episode 34 when Captain Fitch was fighting a kidnapper and...." Miyoshi kept babbling while everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Piccolo asked. Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately she is."  
  
Gohan dodged a jab, and attacked with a strong left hook. Gallio dodged, and fired four ki blasts at him, but Gohan slapped them all away. They both charged, and a big shockwave rocked the area, then they jumped back.  
  
"Lighting Ball!"  
  
"Dragon Strike!" the two attacks hit them, and they both fell to a knee. Gallio was the first to get up. He rose up his hands, and flew into the air.  
  
"Meteor Strike!" he shouted. Then all of a sudden, thousands of strong ki blasts shot towards Gohan, who was still on a knee. He couldn't reach for his sword, and he couldn't move either, he was helpless. Then a loud explosion was heard. Gallio smirked, and landed. But when the smoke cleared it showed Gohan with a shield around him, and a smirk on his face.  
  
"It'll take more than that to stop me Gallio."  
  
***Other World  
  


* * *

  
"This is great! Who would of thought, just by going Super Saiyan would give Gohan such great power. I hope he can finish this with that power," Goku said.  
  
"HA, how do you like that West Kai! I TOLD you Goku's son was stronger than Pikion!" King Kai laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up Northie! If that boy wins then I'll give my planet, but if he loses then you're my slave forever!" West Kai yelled.  
  
"You're on!" King Kai agreed.  
  
"Uh King Kai are you sure about that bet?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course! Once Gohan wins, I'll get a new planet! Then I won't have to wonder around other world anymore, and plus when Gohan wins, the universe will be saved! Don't you see I'm in a win-win situation!" King Kai said proudly. Goku just shrugged, and went back to watching the fight.  
  
***The Fight  
  


* * *

  
"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Gallio asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I know. And once I do, the universe will finally be at peace, and you will pay for your sins Gallio, I promise you that!"  
  
"Big promise, we'll see if you can back it up with actions,' Gallio said, and got in a stance.  
  
"Don't worry I will," Gohan replied, and got in a stance of his own.  
  
AN: Interesting. Just FYI I was thinking about ending the fight here, but I figured I'd make it a little longer since this the final battle. Anyway, will Gohan use the power he has to defeat Gallio? Or will Gallio find a way to defeat Gohan? Will the universe be in peace? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!! 


	61. Gohan's Idea

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 61  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Gallio asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think, I know. And once I do, the universe will finally be at peace, and you will pay for your sins Gallio, I promise you that!"  
  
"Big promise, we'll see if you can back it up with actions," Gallio said, and got in a stance.  
  
"Don't worry I will," Gohan said, and got in a stance of his own. They charged at each other with incredible speed. Gohan dodged his kick, and side kicked his chest, knocking him back a little. Gallio fired two powerful blasts at the warrior. Gohan flew into the air. His speed had improved greatly because of his new wings. Gallio followed him, and drew his sword Gohan did the same.  
  
"Dark Lighting!"  
  
"Dragon Strike!" the two attacks collided, and canceled each other out. Gallio quickly flew higher than Gohan. The young Saiyan shot towards him.  
  
"Shadow Dragons!" Gohan smirked, and pointed his wings towards the dark dragons.  
  
"Try this! Dragon Feathers!" Suddenly the feathers of his wings shot forward at the attack, easily going through it. Gallio quickly dodged, but the feathers turned around, and shot through the tyrant. Gallio smirked, and the hole within him closed.  
  
"Good attack boy, but I'm not through yet!" he said, and jabbed Gohan in his stomach, while he was hunched over, Gallio front kicked his chin. He then grabbed his leg, and threw him into a cliff. Gohan slowly got up, and dodged a downward attack.  
  
"Dragon Kame ha me ha!" Gallio dodged easily, but Gohan suddenly shot forward, and started throwing rapid punches at him. They were so fast; Gallio didn't have time to block. The armor started to crack, Gohan started to punch harder, and faster. More cracks started to appear as Gohan tried harder, but Gallio suddenly roundhouse kicked him away.  
  
"You fool, have you forgotten that I can absorb you're attacks. You're weak attempts only make me stronger!" Gallio laughed.  
  
'Damn it! I forgot!' Gohan thought. 'If he can absorb my attacks, then how can I beat him?' Gallio suddenly teleported in front of him.  
  
"Peek-a-boo," he said coldly, and kneed Gohan in his stomach. Gohan tried to counter with a blast, but Gallio easily slapped it away, and side kicked him into the ground. Gallio started to throw rapid ki blasts into the ground. Gohan yelled out in pain as everyone hit him. Gohan slowly emerged from the ground, covered in blood, and dirt. Gallio shot towards him with his sword drawn. Gohan quickly dodged his stab, and round kicked his back. Gallio flipped backwards, and high kicked the back of his head. Gohan went down to his knees, and fired five blasts behind him. The dark warrior teleported in front of him, and roundhouse kicked him across his face. As he approached Gohan, the Saiyan flipped over, and kicked his chest. As he stepped back, Gohan jabbed his face, then round kicked his side, crack that part of his armor. Gallio elbowed him in his face, and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"You see, with every blow, I only get stronger. It's useless boy. Useless!"  
  
'There has to be a way. I know there's a way!' Gohan thought, and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Good, I knew you wouldn't give up, because I'd like to see more of how my armor can withstand yours," Gallio smirked, and shot forward. Gohan teleported in the air, and cupped his hands together.  
  
"Dragon Ka Me Ha Me," he started to chant as Gallio shot towards him. He threw a punch when he was close enough, but Gohan teleported.  
  
"Where are you boy? Where are you!" he shouted. Suddenly Gohan reappeared behind him! "What!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!" Gohan shouted, and fired. The blast hit the tyrant fully, and it pushed him towards a cliff. Gohan saw Gallio body slowly vaporize, until he couldn't see him anymore. When the blast faded, there was nothing left of Gallio.  
  
"He did it!" Tenchi cheered.  
  
"Way to go kid!" Ryoko cheered as well. Everyone was jumping up and down; expect Telew and Piccolo, who had stern looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?" Kiyone asked the namek.  
  
"Yeah, the kid just saved the universe, shouldn't you be happier?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"No it isn't over, I can still fell Gallio's energy, it's faint, but it's still there!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"How could he of survived a blast like that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah this is getting annoying!" Ryoko agreed.  
  
"I don't know, but somehow he did!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, something fell from the sky. Gohan flew to the ground, and saw it was Gallio's head!  
  
Everyone, except Piccolo and Telew freaked out.  
  
"His head! That's gross!" Tenchi gagged.  
  
"He's like a zombie Kiyone!" Miyoshi whined.  
  
"I'll look at a person's head the same way ever again!" Kiyone said.  
  
"That is just wrong!" Ryoko gagged.  
  
"How unsanitary!" Ayeka gasped.  
  
Gallio's head started to laugh.  
  
"I told you, you can't defeat me!" The three gems were around him, and they started to glow.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Gohan yelled, and started to charge up a blast, but Gallio fired a lighting ball attack from his mouth, paralyzing Gohan. The gems circled around the head of the dark warrior. His head started to glow, rise up in the air as the gems circled around him. His neck started to grow back, then his body, and soon Gallio was fully regenerated! Gohan stepped back.  
  
'Not only did he survive, but also somehow he's managed to regenerate himself, and now, I'm low on energy. That last attack took a lot out of me!' Gallio smirked, and round kicked Gohan across his face. The young Saiyan stumbled backwards, and suffered another blow from Gallio. Gohan tried his best to block, but he was too weak. He quickly jumped back, and flew into the air, but Gallio slammed him back down. Gohan side kicked his chest, and escaped to the air. Gallio shot towards him, with his sword drawn. Gohan dodged a thrust, and jabbed the side of his head. Gallio knocked Gohan to the ground with a swift kick. Once he hit, he flew higher in the air. Dark clouds started to roll in, and thunder boomed.  
  
"Let's see you survive this one kid! Lighting Storm x5!" There was more lighting this time, a lot more. Gohan dodged a couple and flew towards Gallio.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, and saw pink staring down at him. He closed them again, and rubbed them again. He saw that they were pink eyes, it was Sasami.  
  
"Oh, what happened? Where I am I?" He asked. Sasami just giggled.  
  
"We're at the beach silly."  
  
"Huh? The beach?" Gohan repeated, and looked around. He was on Sasami's lap under a beach umbrella, and everyone was there. Tenchi, and the girls were in the water, Tenchi as usual in the middle of Ryoko, and Ayeka's fights, Telew and Piccolo meditated, while Yosho, and Nobayouki were working on their tans. Ryo-Oki ran up to Gohan and licked his face.  
  
"So what's going on?" Gohan asked. Sasami giggled again.  
  
"You said that after that fight was over we would go to the beach. You've been sleeping ever since we left."  
  
"That would explain why I'm so tired," Gohan yawned.  
  
"Well maybe you should go back to sleep we'll be here all day." Gohan yawned again. He felt the nice cool breeze of the beach hit his face, he heard the soft sound of the waves, and the cry of the seagulls. He suddenly felt Sasami's soft hand on his forehead. He held her wrist and looked up at her. He smiled and said,  
  
"You're right, maybe I will take that nap."  
  
"I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot," Gohan said, and closed his eyes again.  
  
****  
  
When Gohan opened his eyes again, he wasn't on the beach anymore, he was on the ground, and everything was dark. Dark clouds covered the sky, and a harsh, and hard wind hit his face. He looked at himself, he was still in his Dragon Wings armor, and Gallio was in the sky.  
  
"It was just a dream?" Gohan groaned, and got up.  
  
"I see you're alive! I'm surprised," Gallio chuckled, and floated towards him. "I'd rather kill you then destroy this planet, rather than the other way around." Gohan looked down.  
  
'It was all just a dream. But I know I can make it come true, but how? I'm low on energy, Gallio is close to unstoppable, and Sasami is completely gone. Wait a minute, completely gone! I know what do! It might use up all the remaining energy in me, and I might die, but it'll be worth it,' Gohan thought, and took to the air.  
  
"What is he doing? Why isn't he fighting?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I don't know, but for now, we need to trust Gohan," Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan raised his sword in the air, and focused his energy.  
  
'I hope this works,' Gohan thought. His sword started to glow a little. Suddenly, Gallio came up in front of him, and kneed his stomach, then slammed him to the ground. Gohan didn't bother fighting back, he just kept his sword in the air.  
  
"Is this the sign for surrender boy?" Gallio asked.  
  
"You'll know what this is, once I'm done!" Gohan shot back, and kept focusing. Gallio smirked.  
  
"Well I just won't give you that chance," he said, and punched his across his face. Gohan took countless blows, but still didn't bother to counter.  
  
"What is he planning?" Tenchi asked. Everyone shrugged, but Piccolo gasped.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Look up!" he said simply. Everyone on the sidelines did, and saw a thin line of energy go up into a small ball.  
  
"So it's a small ball so what?" Ryoko said.  
  
"I get it now!" Tenchi exclaimed. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"That small ball up there, that's Gohan's final attack," Piccolo said.  
  
"Huh?" everyone said.  
  
"Gohan knows he can't beat Gallio as he is now. And he knows with any normal attack, Gallio would just regenerate. So Gohan wants to finish this by completely vaporizing Gallio, so that nothing is left," Piccolo explained.  
  
"Didn't he try that once?" Kiyone asked. "But Gallio just came back somehow?"  
  
"I get it! He also knows that the gems he has are the key source of his powers. Destroy them, and you destroy Gallio," Tenchi figured out.  
  
"It sounds like a good plan," Ayeka said.  
  
"Let's just hope he can pull it off," Kiyone pointed out.  
  
Gohan suffered another blow, then received a kick to his face.  
  
"You might as well just me kill you now kid!" Gallio laughed, and slammed him into a cliff. Gohan slowly got out, and raised his sword again.  
  
"I hope this works," he said weakly.  
  
AN: Whoa what a situation! Gohan has finally figured out how to kill Gallio! But can he pull it off? Can he gather what's left of his energy and use it to kill the terror of the universe? Or will his energy and his plan fail him? The answers to these questions, and much more in the next chapter of The Gallio Saga! Oh and just FYI that dream Gohan had nobody sent that dream to him, nobody entered his mind, it was just a simple dream. Just thought I'd clear that up. Anyway, SEE YA!!!!! 


	62. The Ultimate Dragon Strike

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 62  
  
Gohan suffered a left hook across his face, and a knee in his stomach. The warrior stumbled back, but kept his sword in the air.  
  
'This has to work; this is the only attack I have left. Everything else will just make him stronger. This is only way I know how to defeat this monster. But how long can I hold out?' Gohan thought. Gallio fired his powerful lighting attack. Gohan yelled out in pain, but still kept his sword up.  
  
Piccolo looked up worriedly at the ball in the sky, it was still small after all this time.  
  
"Why isn't getting bigger?" he growled.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan's putting everything he has in it, and it won't grow," Tenchi agreed.  
  
"Maybe it has stunted growth!" Miyoshi said. Everyone just sweatdropped and ignored her. "What?"  
  
"He's running out of time, if he doesn't do something, he'll lose his energy!" Piccolo growled again.  
  
Gohan was blasted back into a cliff, and ki blasts suddenly rained down on him. Gohan fell, and struggled to get up.  
  
"Face it boy, you never had a chance," Gallio laughed, and slammed Gohan's head into a cliff. "You were just fighting for some silly dream, that can never come true!" the dark warrior then slammed Gohan into the ground, but the young warrior persisted.  
  
"Damn him. Damn him to hell," Piccolo growled. "Gohan doesn't the time energy he needs to pull of this attack. Gallio is just pummeling him now, and with every blow Gohan is just getting weaker!"  
  
"We have to do something Piccolo!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah, we need to get the kid some more time so he can pull this off," Ryoko agreed.  
  
"This sounds crazy, but let's do it," Piccolo nodded. "I'll go first." The namek suddenly shot towards Gallio.  
  
Gallio raised Gohan in the air by his hair, and started punching him rapidly. Gohan yelled with every blow. He was losing energy and fast.  
  
'I have to get out of this somehow! Or else my plan won't work,' he thought. Suddenly he heard a yell.  
  
"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled, and side kicked Gallio into a cliff.  
  
"Piccolo what are you doing?" Gohan asked while on his knees.  
  
"Stalling. You need all the time you need Gohan," Piccolo said as he smiled at him.  
  
"Who dares interfere?" Gallio growled.  
  
"That would be me," Piccolo said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh the namek. Well namek get ready to burn within the pits of hell," Gallio smirked, and walked towards him.  
  
"Not if I send you there first!" another voice yelled. Ryoko suddenly flew out from the cliff, and jabbed Gallio in his face. The dark warrior stumbled back.  
  
"Kid, get away from him, and power up that attack of yours," Ryoko advised. Gohan tried to get moving, but his legs wouldn't take him anywhere. Gallio recovered from Ryoko's attack, and was about to charge her when small logs surrounded him, and started shocking him every time he tried to move. The two guardians flew out, and started firing at him too. Miyoshi, and Kiyone came down, from the cliff, and starting firing at him. Tenchi flew down in his Light Hawk Wings form, and got ready to fight.  
  
"Gohan go now, while he's blinded by the smoke!" Piccolo ordered. Gohan just couldn't move.  
  
'My friends, they're putting their lives at risks just to give me time.' Gohan thought. 'I'm not going to fail them. Not like this.' Gohan nodded, and flew far off. Gallio blew the smoke away in pure anger.  
  
"You fools! How dare you interfere!" he yelled at the group.  
  
"Asaka, Komadakie, attack!" Ayeka ordered.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Gallio slapped the attacks away, but Tenchi suddenly came in from behind, and sliced him in half.  
  
"Nice one Tenchi! Now it's my turn," Ryoko said, and fired two blasts at the two halves of the dark warrior. There were nothing but bits and pieces left of Gallio, they started coming together.  
  
"That's not surprising," Kiyone sighed.  
  
"We have to hold out as much as we can until Gohan is ready," Piccolo said, everyone nodded. Telew on the other hand watched the fight at the cliff, and smirked.  
  
'This will be entertaining,' he thought.  
  
Gohan flew to a hill far away from Gallio, and the fighting. He raised his sword again, but the ball wouldn't increase in size.  
  
'No, don't tell me I'm low on energy so soon,' Gohan thought. 'This can't be happening! Now what!' Then he thought of something.  
  
'I can't do this alone. Gallio is everyone's threat. If can gather energy from other places, it should be more than enough to stop him. This has to work.' Gohan expanded his powers so that they could gather the energy from other planets.  
  
"Daddy!" a little girl said on one planet. "Daddy look, little starts are floating out from the ground." Her dad looked out the window, and gasped. All around the planet, little white dots were flying into the sky.  
  
"What is this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Isn't beautiful daddy?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sure it is honey," her dad said with a smile.  
  
****Jurai****  
  
"My lord," a guard said, and bowed.  
  
"What is it?" Azusa asked.  
  
"There is something you should see," the guard said. The king, and both the queens looked outside, and gasped. The trees were giving up their energy; in fact, every part of the planet was giving up their energy.  
  
"It has to be that boy. He could permanently weaken the planet!" Azusa growled. Funaho rolled her eyes.  
  
***Earth***  
  
Gohan looked up, and saw his sword glow. Suddenly a beam shot into the small ball, making it bigger. Gohan smiled.  
  
'It's working,' he thought. 'But I'll need even more energy if I want to pull this off.'  
  
"Destructive Wave!" Gallio slapped the attack way easily, but Ryoko came in from the side, and stabbed him. Gallio slapped her away, but Tenchi shot forward, and started swinging like crazy. Gallio dodged every swing, but before he could counter, Miyoshi, and Kiyone shot him in his back.  
  
"This is getting, rather, ANNOYING!!!!!!" Gallio shouted, and a wave of dark energy knocked everyone back. Gallio smirked, and tried to find Gohan, but before he could, everyone started to get up.  
  
"We're not through yet, you bastard," Ryoko said.  
  
"You want even more punishment, well, I agree," Gallio said, and powered down into his normal mode. "I won't even bother waste my goddesses energy or my Shadow Wings on you weaklings."  
  
'This is working better than I thought it would. Not only is Gohan getting the time he needs, but also Gallio is in his weaker form. So if we can keep him in this mode, he won't stand a chance against Gohan's final attack,' Piccolo thought with a smirk.  
  
"Get ready for some fireworks," Ryoko said, and fired a large ball into the air, and it exploded into thousands of little ones. Gallio smirked, and raised his hands in the air.  
  
"I believe it will be you who will see fireworks," he said, and the blasts hit his hands, but they soon turned into two dark green balls, and he fired them at the gang. Everyone jumped back, but the shockwave knocked them all into cliffs.  
  
"This is going well," Kiyone groaned.  
  
"Well at least we're having our butts kicked together," Miyoshi said cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing ever dampens your sprits Miyoshi," Kiyone sighed.  
  
"We need to hold out, if we don't then Gohan can't gather enough energy to finish this guy off," Piccolo panted.  
  
"Easier said than done Piccolo," Tenchi said.  
  
"Well, no matter how hard this guy maybe, all we're doing is stalling," Ryoko said.  
  
"But even buying time is hard, I just hope he won't let us down," Ayeka said.  
  
"What's this, are all of you quitting? HA! Well at least I'll have more time to finish off that boy," Gallio chuckled. Everyone looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
"I hope you're all ready for the second round," Piccolo said, and got up. Everyone nodded and got ready for another attack.  
  
Gohan looked as his friends got up.  
  
'Darn it! Who knows how long they'll hold out against Gallio, and this ball is taking to long. I need to speed it up somehow. Maybe if I take energy from the Earth too, it won't take as long for the energy to get here," Gohan thought, and started to concentrate. The Earth itself started to react. The few remaining trees on the land gave up the last of their energy. The plants, the grass, and the animals gave up their energy to the young warrior.  
  
In space, the white dots could be seen almost everywhere, the planets were giving up their energy to help defeat Gallio. The people of the Galaxy Police looked outside the window of the space station, gasped. Practically all of space lit up with white, and it was all heading to one spot on the Earth. As for the Earth, the white lights came from all around to that one small spot.  
  
Gohan looked up, and saw how big his ball was getting, it was about as big as a small sun, and it was only getting bigger. Finally, after two more sets of energy, Gohan snapped open his eyes.  
  
"It's ready," he said quietly.  
  
Piccolo and others fired rapid blasts at the tyrant, but he slapped them all back easily. The gang was blasted back by their own attacks.  
  
'Piccolo!' Gohan mentally called. 'It's ready.' Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Everyone pull back, this is the moment we've been waiting for! The attack is ready!" Piccolo yelled. Everyone followed him back to the cliff where they were watching.  
  
"So the fools actually think they can escape, we I'll show them," he laughed and followed them, but before he catch up, Gohan yelled,  
  
"Gallio!" The dark warrior looked up, and saw Gohan on a cliff nearby.  
  
"So it's you again boy. I thought you took a hint, and fled," he chuckled.  
  
"No, I'd never run from you," Gohan shot back.  
  
"Then it must be time to continue our little game," Gallio said and shot towards Gohan, who just smirked.  
  
"It's time to end this for good! It's time for you to pay for all that you've done! This is it Gallio! Feel the power of the Ultimate Dragon Strike!" Gohan yelled and threw the ball at him.  
  
AN: Will the Ultimate Dragon Strike attack work? Will Gallio finally be defeated? Or will he find a way to escape his fate? And if he does, what will our heroes do next? Can Gohan summon enough power to end this? You defiantly won't want to miss the explosive conclusion of the Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!! 


	63. A Final Attack

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 63  
  
"It's time to end this for good! It's time for you to pay for all that you've done! This is it Gallio! Feel the power of the Ultimate Dragon Strike!" Gohan yelled and threw the ball at him.  
  
"That's it!" Piccolo exclaimed as he watched the ball shoot towards Gallio.  
  
"This could be it!" Tenchi said hopefully.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Gallio gasped and thrust out his hands, and he caught it.  
  
"Oh no!" Gohan growled. Gallio held it in front of him with effort. The ball started to push him slowly back, and Gallio could feel the ball's power.  
  
"I refuse to die this easily boy!" he yelled, and transformed into his Shadow Wings form.  
  
"No! I didn't realize he could transform so quickly!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"This complicates things a bit," Tenchi said. Gallio pushed the ball up with ease, then higher after the first. Gohan growled, and added some his energy to the golden ball, but it still didn't matter, Gallio was still too strong. The ball was pushed back upwards even more. Gohan gasped, and tried his best to keep the ball down, but Gallio kept coming.  
  
"Face it boy! I cannot be defeated! No has ever defeated me! What in the world made you think you could!" Gallio laughed, and pushed it back up again. Gallio was now in full control of the ball, Gohan was just too weak.  
  
"It was worth a try," Gohan said simply, and watched his ball come closer to him.  
  
"Prepare for the end!" Gallio laughed, and was about to blast it right back at Gohan when a voice shouted from behind him,  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" the corkscrew ki blast went right through the dark warrior, and into the ball, making it a little bigger.  
  
"You fool! How dare you interfere again!" Gallio growled. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"Well I always was a slow learner." Piccolo shot forward, and went for an attack when Gallio fired a blast through his mouth, knocking Piccolo into the ground, painfully.  
  
"Now it's just you and me again boy!" he laughed.  
  
"Wrong again, you bastard!" Ryoko shouted, and everyone fired a blast at the tyrant. Gallio looked at them with an extreme cold stare, and knocked them all back with a strong blast from his mouth. Telew looked at the situation, and softly growled.  
  
"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo yelled from the ground. Gallio looked at it, and fired another blast from his mouth. It went through Piccolo's attack, and hit the namek head on. Piccolo was blasted back to the others.  
  
"This is going well," Ryoko groaned.  
  
"Oh yeah it's going perfect," Kiyone said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on guys, pull yourselves together, we have to help Gohan," Tenchi groaned, and slowly got up.  
  
"Yes, we must help him at all costs," Ayeka, agreed. The gang looked in the air, and saw the ball being pushed back upwards.  
  
'Oh man, now what?' Gohan thought and watched as his attack was slowly getting closer to him.  
  
"You're doomed! No one can save you now!" Gallio laughed. Suddenly a volley of blasts hit Gallio in his back. He turned quickly, and growled when he saw Piccolo and others behind him.  
  
"If you think we're going to sit here, and watch you kill that kid, you got another thing coming you bastard," Ryoko smirked.  
  
"You measly insects!" Gallio yelled. Telew growled, when he heard those words, and clenched his fist harder.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Take him now," Gallio ordered, and two men took a young Telew away.  
  
"Leave him alone!" a voice called out. It was his mother, and his father, and brother were behind her.  
  
"Oh shut up," Gallio said, and killed all three of them with one thin blast. Telew's eyes widened.  
  
"MAMA, DAD!!!!!!!" he yelled, with tears rolling down his eyes.  
  
"Take him to the ship," the dark warrior ordered, and they took the crying boy to the ship, and shot off.  
  
A few years later.  
  
Telew, who was now 13 rushed at Gallio with a strong punch ready, but his men got in his way, and slammed him on the ground. Gallio got off his chair, and smirked.  
  
"It's time to teach you a lesson, you measly insect. Lighting Whip!" A whip made up pure lighting came in Gallio's hands. The men grabbed Telew, and took off his shirt. Gallio brought down the whip on the young boy. Telew cried out in pain, as the tyrant whipped him again, and again, and again. It became so bad that Telew could no longer feel the blows. His body was getting numb. Gallio stopped when he got to 58 lashings.  
  
"Say you're sorry to the master!" his right hand man Fitt said. Telew looked away, and Gallio smirked.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
Telew's nails dug in his skin as he thought about those horrible memories. He looked up, and saw the others being blown back by a powerful blast from Gallio's mouth.  
  
"Face you insects! I cannot be beaten! I am Gallio! The overlord of the universe! I am the god of death. I say who lives, and who dies! And I say this planet, and all its inhabitants die!!!!!" Gallio yelled, and pushed the ball so much closer to Gohan, the young warrior could feel all the power in the ball.  
  
"Gohan!!!!!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
****Other World****  
  
"Oh no! Gohan!!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
"It's over!" King Kai gasped.  
  
"Too bad Pikion wasn't there to save the day," West Kai said. King Kai growled, and punched him on top of his head as hard as he could. There was now a large hole in the ground, and West Kai had a bump the size of a boulder on his head.  
  
"What can he do, he's too weak!" Goku growled.  
  
****GP HQ****  
  
"That boy is really going to die," the commander gasped.  
  
"After Earth, Gallio will terrorize the universe again, you must know that," his assistant informed the commander, who nodded.  
  
"We must prepare for him," the commander said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
'That poor boy.'  
  
****Earth****  
  
"This is kid! It's time end this game!!!!" Gallio shouted, and pushed the ball right back at Gohan. The young warrior gasped, and caught the ball, but it was no use, it was slowly over powering him. Everyone watching looked on in horror as Gohan struggled to keep the ball away, but it was no use. Gallio on the other was just laughing.  
  
"Face it! You can't win! You'll just die, and as for me, I'll once again have my way with the galaxy! No one can stop the unstoppable Gallio!" he laughed. Telew suddenly exploded. His purple aura exploded around him, and rushed forward. Gallio looked, and Telew punched him across his face.  
  
"I'm tried of hearing you talk you bastard!!" Telew shouted, and punched him rapidly in his stomach, he kept punching until he put some cracks in his armor, but he didn't stop there, he kept punching, and punching, and punching, until...  
  
CRACK!!!!  
  
Everyone looked, Gallio armor was completely shattered, and it all fell off.  
  
"You fool!!!" Gallio yelled, and fired a powerful blast at him, knocking him into a cliff.  
  
"Telew!" everyone yelled. Gohan on the other hand, pushed the ball away from him a little, but it was still too powerful. Piccolo gasped, and figured something out.  
  
"Everyone, give whatever power you have left to Gohan, that has to power him up enough to push that ball back at Gallio," he said. Everyone nodded, and shot whatever energy they had left to the young Saiyan warrior. Gohan suddenly felt a new power surge through him. His golden armor started to shine again, and a golden flaming aura surrounded him. Gohan smirked, pushed the ball as hard he could back at Gallio, who looked on in horror.  
  
"No it can't be!!" he shouted, and the ball pushed him closer to the ground. "I cannot be defeated! I never will!" he shouted, and tried to push it back at Gohan, but someone suddenly yelled,  
  
"Prism of Power!" the powerful blast hit Gallio right in his back, weakening him. The gang saw this, and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Gohan! Do it now!!!!!" they all shouted. Gohan took a hint, and nodded. He outstretched one of his hands, and smirked.  
  
"It's time Gallio! To say goodbye!!" Gohan shouted, and put everything he had into one final push. The ball got so big, Gallio could no longer hold it, and it was about to hit the ground.  
  
"Everyone get down! This'll be big!!!" Piccolo yelled. They dived to the ground, and got under Piccolo's cape.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gallio bellowed, and a huge explosion nearly rocked all of Japan. Dust, rock, and pebbles shot from all around. Trees collapsed, and mountains became nothing but rocks. Gallio gave one final yell before his whole body was vaporized within the explosion. Gohan shielded his eyes from the major blast.  
  
When it died down, a sole gem rolled out, and was destroyed.  
  
Everyone got up, and looked at the major hole. The smirk on Piccolo's face told them all they needed to know. Gallio was finally gone. Everyone smiled, and cheered.  
  
"He's gone! He's finally gone!" Tenchi celebrated. Ryoko latched on his arm, but Ayeka grabbed his other arm, but Tenchi didn't mind the threat to his family and friends was finally gone.  
  
"I'm so gonna get promoted," Kiyone said with joy.  
  
"You mean we Kiyone!" Miyoshi said happily. Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah, you too."  
  
*****Other World*****  
  
"ALL RIGHT GOHAN!!!!!" Goku shouted. He and King Kai were hand in hand dancing around. When West Kai got up, King Kai looked at him with an evil look.  
  
"I told you the son of Goku could do it!" he said. "Now pay up!!" West Kai growled.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Oh yeah! A bet is bet!" West Kai just started to cry.  
  
"You have one heck of a son Goku," Pikion said.  
  
"I know," Goku said with a smile.  
  
****GP HQ****  
  
"HE' GONE HE'S GONE!!!" the commander and his assistant chanted as they danced around his office. Everyone in Galaxy Police HQ clapped and or celebrated.  
  
"That kid should a Galaxy Police officer," one suggested.  
  
"Are you insane he put us all out of work!" a girl joked.  
  
"Be sure get officers Kiyone, and Miyoshi metals of honor for their heroics," the commander ordered.  
  
****A Bar****  
  
Everyone in the bar grabbed a mug took a big gulp of their drinks.  
  
"A toast that brave kid," the bartender said, and raised his mug. Everyone did the same, and celebrated the only they knew how, drinking until they couldn't walk straight. In a nearby corner, Nagi, and Ken-Oh-Ki watched the TV. Nagi smirked.  
  
"Well looks like that kid bet me to the job," she said, and took a sip of her wine. "To that kid."  
  
****Jurai****  
  
"I told you! I told you he could do it!" Misaki said happily. "He and Sasami will live so happily together."  
  
"What a boy," Funaho said. "Not only was he able to defeat one of the most feared beings in the galaxy, but he was able to unlock the power of the Dragon Wings."  
  
"I still say he won't be a good husband," Auza said stubbornly. The two queens just rolled their eyes, and continued their celebration.  
  
****Earth****  
  
Everyone cheered, except Telew of course. Gohan looked down at them, and smirked. He saw himself slowly falling. He was running out of energy. He now completely in his normal form, except he still had his sword in his hands.  
  
"So it's finally over," he said softly, and dropped the sword, which disappeared before it the ground. He put a thumbs up, and smiled. He finally lost all his energy, and started to fall from the sky. He looked at Sasami, and smiled.  
  
"For you Sasami," he said softly before he closed his eyes, and hit ground. The gang surrounded fallen hero. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"You know, you never cease to amaze me Gohan."  
  
AN: THEY DID IT!!!!!!!!! GALLIO IS FINALLY GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gohan is now officially a major hero, just like his father! Now I know what you're probably thinking. 'Oh Gohan, and Piccolo have defeated Gallio, now all they need to do is get home right?' WRONG!!!! There's still a lot to do. So this fic isn't over yet! So be sure to check in for the next chapter of the Gallio Saga! SEE YA!!! 


	64. Ship Raid

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 64  
  
Piccolo and the others sighed with relief. Gallio was gone, and the universe was safe again. Piccolo picked up the fallen hero, Gohan, who had used up all his energy in the fight. His wounds were server to the normal person, but because of Gohan's half Saiyan blood, he would live.  
  
"What now?" Kiyone asked. "Washu is gone, so we can't use the rejuvenation chamber." Everyone sighed.  
  
"I forgot about that," Tenchi said sadly.  
  
"And we don't have Sasami either," Ayeka sighed with tears rolling down her eyes.  
  
"We'll manage," Piccolo said. Piccolo looked, and saw Telew about to leave.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I'll be living you idiots before more of my brain cells start dying," he said and was about to fly off when Piccolo stopped him.  
  
"Wait why did you help us?" the namek asked.  
  
"Don't you think for a minute that I wanted to help that little punk. It just so happens that I had a score to settle with that bastard. And since he was too powerful, I decided that the next best thing was to weaken him, so that he could die. I had no intention of helping that punk," Telew said with growl.  
  
"Well whatever. You need to get your wounds healed," Piccolo said.  
  
"I don't need you help, namek."  
  
'He and Vegeta would get along great,' Piccolo thought.  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I need to go train myself more," Telew said. "Since the next time I see that boy, I'll defeat him for sure." That gave Piccolo an idea.  
  
"You know when Saiyans are close to death, and they heal, they get even more powerful." Telew stood still, and let Piccolo finish.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"If Gohan is healed, then you probably won't stand a chance. But if you stay, you can keep close tabs on his power." Telew only turned around, and grunted.  
  
"You'll find the house this way," Tenchi directed him, and soon they were all at the house.  
  
******  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to heal since Piccolo had some spare senzu beans. Telew after he was healed, decided to stay for a while, and train as hard as he could so that he could finally kill Gohan. He spent most of his time in the back strengthening his mind first until he could find a suitable place to train.  
  
They had buried Sasami, and Washu in the back, next to Tenchi's mother. They all started to feel the after effects of all this. They never had a nice good meal since, Nobayouki couldn't cook to save his life, and the dishes were constantly pilled up. Piccolo swore he would never do dishes again, so Tenchi had to do it most of the time.  
  
As for Gohan, he was still in his bed, and hasn't woken up in three days. Piccolo tried giving him a senzu bean, but not even that was enough to heal the fallen hero. His breathing was constantly slow, and they had to hook him up to an air tank. And to make things worse, he was slowly going into a coma. Nobody knew what else to do for him, except hope for a miracle.  
  
"Give it back you snot nosed princess!" Ryoko exclaimed one day.  
  
"Get your own you sagging pirate!" Ayeka shot back. It was around snack time, and there were only one cracker left, and as usual Ryoko, and Ayeka were fighting over it.  
  
"Yuck! This tea sucks! Tenchi where did you get this stuff?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"The supermarket where else?" Tenchi answered.  
  
"Sasami always made good tea," Miyoshi sighed. There was silence in the living room for a while, until Piccolo decided to check on Gohan. When he opened the door to his room, he looked at the boy. Almost all around his body had casts. The air tank was working well, and there were no real problems with his energy, except that it was dangerously low. Piccolo sighed.  
  
'What else is wrong with him I wonder.' Then he heard mumbling. It was coming from Gohan. No, he wasn't awake, he was just mumbling.  
  
"Dr, Dra, Dragon, Dragon Balls," he managed to get out.  
  
'Of only it was that easy,' Piccolo thought with a sigh, but Gohan continued to mumble.  
  
"G, Ga, Gallio, Gin, Ginyu, Dragon Balls."  
  
"Gallio? Ginyu? Dragon Balls? What does that mean?" Piccolo wondered about this for a second, until it hit him. "That's it! God I'm an idiot! Why didn't I think of it before!" He ran downstairs with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Everyone I know how to fix all this, and bring Sasami, and Washu back to life," Piccolo announced. Everyone gathered around him.  
  
"How?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yeah don't keep us in suspense," Kiyone said.  
  
"Gallio has dragon balls," Piccolo said simply.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Did I stutter? Gallio has dragonballs!"  
  
"Yeah you told us what dragonballs were, but how do you know that Gallio has some?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? Our battle with the Ginyu Force?"  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"How did you guys come back?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They were wished back," Captain Ginyu said.  
  
"How did you get your slimly hands on the dragonballs?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Gallio doesn't need you're stupid Earth dragonballs, he made his own!" Tyou said with a laugh.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
(Check chapter 4 Wrath of the Ginyu force, and reread paragraph 3 if you're still not sure of what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Oh yeah, now I remember," Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't we think of this before!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
"But even if he does have dragonballs, we don't even know where they are. Or who even has them," Kiyone informed them.  
  
"We may not, but we know someone who does," Piccolo said, and they all set their eyes on Telew.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should even think about helping you," Telew said with his back turned.  
  
"Please, for my sister's sake," Ayeka begged. Telew only scoffed.  
  
"I could care less about your stupid sister. It's her own fault for getting killed by Gallio in the first place." Ayeka growled, and was about to smack him when he grabbed her wrist, and pushed her away.  
  
"Come Telew we helped you, don't you think this is the perfect way to repay the debt?" Tenchi asked. Telew smirked, and said coldly,  
  
"I don't believe in debts." Piccolo thought, then came up something.  
  
"One of the ones we want to revive is a great scientist. And she could probably create a great training room for you." Telew looked at him straight in his eye for a while. All was quiet until Telew turned back around, and said,  
  
"Fine, I'll help, but don't think I'm in this to revive those stupid goddesses, I have my own score to settle up their on that hell ship."  
  
"Good, Ryoko, fire up Ryo-Oki," Piccolo said. "We'll need a fast ship so we can in and out in a flash." Ryoko nodded, and took Ryo-Oku outside.  
  
"Wait, what about Gohan?" Miyoshi asked.  
  
"He'll be fine," Piccolo said.  
  
"Go Ryo-Oki!" Ryoko shouted, and threw the cabbit in the air. Ryo-Oki flipped, and soon turned into a large round ship. Everyone was beamed up, soon they shot off towards Gallio's ship.  
  
****Gallio's Ship****  
  
"Uh... sir, master Gallio is gone, and not only that, but there's a space ship from Earth heading our way," a soldier said to Fitt. He had sliver hair, with white robes on, and blue cold eyes.  
  
"Well then prepare the defenses!" Fitt ordered. 'Gallio dying is perfect! Now I can be the ruler of the galaxy without him trying to kill me! It's perfect!'  
  
*****Ryo-Oki*****  
  
"We're approaching Gallio's ship, so be ready for anything," Ryoko informed the group.  
  
"Telew, does this ship have any major blasters or lasers?" Piccolo asked. Telew just grunted, and said,  
  
"Find out for yourself." Piccolo grunted, and looked out the window.  
  
"Ryoko! I hope Ryo-Oki is as fast as I heard, we got company," he said, and pointed outside. Almost 123-fighter ship shot out of the ship.  
  
"Ryo-Oki, get ready for some exercise!" The ships started to open fire on the ship. Ryo-Oki dodged to the left, then the right. More came from behind, and fired. Ryo-Oki literally flipped over, and flew backwards.  
  
"We need to attack if we want those dragonballs quick," Piccolo said.  
  
"You heard him Ryo-Oki attack!" Ryoko ordered. Ryo-Oki fired, and destroyed twelve ships at once. The remaining ship spread out and flew all around Ryo- Oki. The black ship shot upwards, and moved quickly to avoid the incoming blasts.  
  
"Oh god! I think I'm gonna lose my lunch!" Tenchi groaned and retreated a corner.  
  
"We'd better hurry," Piccolo said. Ryoko nodded, and Ryo-Oki shot forward, taking hits from the lasers.  
  
"Just a little more," Ryoko pushed.  
  
"We should try and get in on the side, that way it'll make an easier getaway," Kiyone proposed.  
  
"Got ya," Ryoko agreed, and turned to the left suddenly. A vomiting sound was heard suddenly.  
  
"Yep there's goes my lunch." Ryo-Oki fired a blast on the side of large ship.  
  
"Remember we're not here to fight, just find the dragonballs, and we get back here, you got it?" Piccolo said to the group. They jumped in the ship and ran down the corridor.  
  
"Piccolo we don't even know where the dragonballs are, this could take awhile," Tenchi said to the namek.  
  
"Well Tenchi, the most obvious place would be Gallio's room," Piccolo replied.  
  
"There they are get them!" a guard shouted, and 14 soldiers surrounded them.  
  
"We don't have time for this! Destructive Wave!" the blast killed all of the guards, and they continued with their run.  
  
"Don't move!" more guards turned corner, and even more behind them.  
  
"Get out of our way!" Ryoko yelled, and fired a large blast at the front group of guards, but the other group closed in fast.  
  
"Everyone get close!" Ayeka shouted, and threw her arms in the air, creating a large shield around them, knocking back the advancing guards.  
  
"Come on we don't have time to waste!" Piccolo said. When they reached the third floor of the ship, there were hardly any guards anymore. (Most of them were left on the ground on the first two levels.) When they reached a round room, they were confused, since there were two doors.  
  
"Telew which one?" Tenchi asked. Telew merely looked around, and smirked.  
  
"It seems we have company."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryoko asked. Suddenly a blast shot towards them. Telew slapped it away with ease.  
  
"It seems you have come back Telew," a voice said from the first door.  
  
"Well if it isn't Gallio's old lap dog Fitt. I've been itching to take you on since day one," Telew shot back. Fitt walked out of the first door with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You've gotten more friends I see."  
  
"Don't get any ideas, the only reason I came here was to kill you. They're nothing but tagalongs."  
  
"We don't have time for this," Piccolo whispered to him.  
  
"Shut up. The shortest way to Gallio's chamber is the second door. Now leave me alone." Piccolo nodded, and led the group away. Telew smirked when they were gone, and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Good no one to interfere," Fitt said as he watched them go.  
  
"Get ready to die," Telew smirked.  
  
AN: What a situation. Anyway, will our heroes get the dragonballs that they need? Will they even work? Will Sasami, and Washu be revived. Will Telew get his revenge of Fitt? And will Gohan ever fully heal? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!! 


	65. Another Assassin?

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 65  
  
Telew looked at Fitt, who was in a strong fighting stance, and looked very confident.  
  
"Get ready to die, you traitor," he said with a smirk. Telew stayed silent, and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You," Telew answered with a smirk. "You actually think you can defeat me? What a joke!"  
  
"I've beaten you many times before, what makes you think this time will be different?" Fitt asked.  
  
"I've gone through rough training after my defeat to that boy, besides that was almost ten years ago. My powers have grown since then," Telew said with a smirk. "Unlike yours."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm weak!" Fitt growled. Telew gave him a dark smile.  
  
"I'm saying you're so weak, you're not even worth my time." Fitt growled, then charged. Telew grunted, and saw a jab coming. The former soldier titled his head to the right, avoiding the punch. He countered suddenly with a strong punch to Fitt's stomach. Fitt gasped for air, and stepped back clutching his chest.  
  
"You bastard," he managed to get out with a growl. Telew just smirked.  
  
"Just like I said, not wroth my time." Fitt growled, and charged. Telew dodged his punch with ease, and side kicked Fitt right in his temple. Fitt stumbled to ground, and held his head.  
  
"I'll make you pay!" he growled, Telew merely laughed, and folded his arms.  
  
"Oh please what are you going to do, whine to Gallio? Face it Fitt, you can't beat me." It was Fitt turn to laugh this time. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You fool! Did you forget that this room could simulate any planet in the galaxy? You will die one way or another." Telew still kept his smirk.  
  
"Oh, and how will you do that? Crush me with gravity? Did you forget that Arsudus could adapt to any gravity?"  
  
"Oh you'll be crushed, but not by the gravity, but by me! Run program 34562!" Fitt ordered. The room started to shake, and the walls, and doors were soon replaced with nothing but canyons. The whole room was now one big canyon. Telew looked around, and then suddenly felt as if two large space ships were on his shoulders. He slowly crouched down and struggled to get back on his feet.  
  
"What is this?" he asked. Fitt laughed.  
  
"Planet Terra you fool! The whole planet is nothing but one big canyon! And it's 250 times the gravity you're used to!" Fitt was surprised when he saw Telew's smirk.  
  
"250, no problem."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"This." Telew was suddenly was surrounded by a purple flaming aura. He slowly got out of his crouching position, and stood tall with a deep smirk on his face. Fitt gasped, but quickly got in a fighting position.  
  
"I'm... not... sacred of you!" he said.  
  
"I bet."  
  
********  
  
"Hurry! We don't have much time! I'm not sure how long Telew can last against that guy!" Piccolo said to the others. They ran down a long corridor filled with cameras, and doors. Guards seemed to stop coming from some reason, but the group ignored it.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of an report," Kiyone said.  
  
"Yeah maybe we'll get promoted!" Miyoshi added. Kiyone gasped.  
  
"I forgot about that!"  
  
'Maybe I'll get to be a lieutenant or maybe even something higher that!' Kiyone thought hopefully.  
  
"Well whatever it is you want to do Kiyone, you'd better hope you live through this whole ordeal," Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah no point in being in a high place if you're dead!" Ryoko agreed. "Oh Tenchi once this is all over maybe you and I can some real fun." Tenchi blushed deeply, and said,  
  
"Ryoko stay focused we got a job to finish!" Ayeka gave the pirate a cold stare.  
  
"We're here," Piccolo announced when they stopped at a door. Everyone nodded, and Piccolo opened the door.  
  
"Damn! Wish Ryo-Oki had a room like this for me when I was on the run," Ryoko said and looked around the large room. It had a king size bed in the middle, a round window behind it, a mirror with a chair in front, and a computer on the table, red carpet, and a whip handle on a shelf.  
  
"Keep your eyes peeled, the Dragonballs have to be here somewhere," Piccolo said. "Fan out!" Everyone searched high, and low for the rouge dragonballs. After searching the whole room, Piccolo groaned in frustration.  
  
"They have to be here, where else could they be!" Miyoshi looked over the computer on Gallio's desk, and pushed a button. Suddenly something started to rise up from the ground.  
  
"I didn't do it!" she said quickly. It turned out to be the dragonballs on a sliver plate!  
  
"Now that's style!" Tenchi said in awe. The dragonballs were the size of normal Earth dragonballs, but instead of red stars, there were green. The actual balls them were blue.  
  
"Well here they are let's take 'em!" Ryoko exclaimed as was about to grab them when a thin line of string wrapped around her wrist.  
  
"I believe that would be unwise pirate," a voice said from behind them. The gang turned around, and saw a man dressed in black, with a dark blue cape behind him. He had his arm extended with the string hanging out.  
  
"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I am Jit. Gallio's personal assassin," the man said.  
  
"But what about the assassin Gohan fought, Tio?" Kiyone asked. Jit only scoffed.  
  
"Tio was only a android created for kills when I wasn't available. Now I cannot allow you to steal my master's dragonballs."  
  
"You do know Gallio's dead right?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Of course I know. Why else would they still be here?" Jit said.  
  
"You wanted for yourself," Piccolo concluded. "I'll take you."  
  
"No Piccolo, I'll take this bastard," Ryoko said with confidence.  
  
"You sure Ryoko?" Tenchi asked with concern. Ryoko nodded.  
  
"I'm sure, now let's do this Jit."  
  
"Shall we take this elsewhere," Jit said, and raised his arms in the air. They were now in a desert with some canyons.  
  
"Bring it on," Ryoko said with a smirk.  
  
*******  
  
Fitt charged, and attack with a fast left hook. Telew dodged it with ease, and countered quickly with a knee to his stomach. The soldier gasped, but attacked with a fast jab. Telew tilted his head to the left quickly, and side kicked Fitt away into a cliff.  
  
"You might as well face it Fitt, you are no match for me," Telew said with a smirk. Suddenly a blast shot out at him. Telew quickly jumped in the air, narrowly avoiding the blast.  
  
"Now I have you!" Fitt declared from above. He threw a fast punch, but Telew still dodged, and kicked him in his head. Fitt quickly turned around, and punched Telew across his face. He smirked when he saw Telew turn his head, but he quickly lost it when Telew turned back around with any a scratch on his face. Telew quickly countered with a twice as harder punch across Fitt's face. While he was recovering, Telew attacked with rapid punches, then doubled kicked him in his face, sending him flying into three cliffs in a row.  
  
"Insect," Telew said with a smirk, and flew through the holes in the cliffs, and found Fitt buried under rocks. Telew saw him rise up from the rocks.  
  
"Damn you," he said slowly. Telew just started laugh.  
  
"Please Fitt, you're the one who wanted to fight me in the first place. This is your own fault." Fitt yelled suddenly, and shot towards Telew. The former soldier flew back, and easily dodged Fitt's wild punches.  
  
"I'll kill you! You bastard!" Fitt yelled. Telew was starting to block with only his feet now.  
  
"This is hardly a challenge!" Telew laughed.  
  
"You won't be laughing once I kill you!"  
  
"Well at least make me use my hands!" Telew blocked a punch with his leg, and kicked Fitt across his face with his other leg, sending him into the ground.  
  
*******  
  
Ryoko looked at Jit. Jit smirked and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Eager to start I see," Ryoko said.  
  
"Ryoko, don't take him lightly!" Piccolo warned.  
  
"I know I know." Ryoko said. Jit suddenly attacked with two blasts. Ryoko quickly teleported in the air, and fired two blasts of her own. Jit quickly rolled out of the way and fired four more. Ryoko slapped away two, and dodged the others. The pirate attacked with one large blast. Jit jumped back, and flew towards her. Ryoko quickly dodged to the right, and threw a fast round kick, but Jit blocked, and threw an even faster jab. Ryoko just narrowly dodged it, and punched him across his face. Jit countered by kneeing her in her stomach. While she was hunched over, Jit grabbed her hair, and slammed her into the ground. Ryoko groaned, and kicked him away.  
  
"Not bad for a woman," Jit said as he wiped away the blood coming from his lip.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself," Ryoko smirked. Jit suddenly teleported above her, and fired three blasts. Ryoko phased downward, and went into the ground.  
  
"Where did she go!" Jit growled, and looked around.  
  
"Right here big boy!" she suddenly yelled from behind him, and fired a powerful blast, sending him flying into a cliff.  
  
"Nice one Ryoko!" Tenchi cheered. Ryoko put up a thumbs up to the group.  
  
"Hey look out!" Piccolo yelled. Ryoko looked, and was soon wrapped around in some sort of spider webbing.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff!" Ryoko groaned, and tried to phase through, but it was no use.  
  
"There's no use in trying to escape. This is my energy web. It is made up of my pure energy, only I can break it," Jit said with a smirk. Ryoko struggled, but the webbing only got tighter.  
  
"Well you sure made this stuff strong," she said. Jit smirked, and slammed her on the ground, then threw her into a cliff.  
  
"This is bad! She can't fight back!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Come on Ryoko! I know you can beat him!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
"Shout all you want boy, but she can't even move her fingers," Jit laughed, and pulled her towards him. Ryoko smirked and reeled her head back. Suddenly her head shot forward, and needles shot out of her hair, and into Jit's eyes. The assassin let go of the threads that held the cocoon that was wrapped around Ryoko. The pirate started to focus her energy.  
  
"That's it!" Tenchi cheered. Ryoko focused more, and started to glow orange. Then she yelled with all her might, and unleashed her gathered energy. The cocoon suddenly exploded, and Ryoko was free. Jit took out the last needle, and faced Ryoko.  
  
"You're gonna need a lot better moves than that to defeat me," Ryoko said confidently. Jit smirked.  
  
"I plan to."  
  
*********  
  
Telew walked up to the rubble where Fitt fell. The rubble shifted, and Fitt shot out upwards.  
  
"Up for another round I see," Telew smirked, but Fitt smirked as well.  
  
"It's time for me to show you a move I have been saving just for you." Fitt started yelling, and started to gather energy.  
  
"What's this?" Telew asked.  
  
"You'll see." A red flaming aura surrounded Fitt, and something started to grow on his back. Two large lumps started to grow on his back. Suddenly two extra hands shot out of his back. Telew just smirked.  
  
"You fool this is nothing new, I can do that too." But Fitt didn't stop. Something else started to grow below his arms. Suddenly two more arms shot out. Fitt had six hands!  
  
"Now do you see. Now that I have more hands, I can beat you without even trying!" Fitt laughed. Telew kept his smirk.  
  
"Do what you like, but I know you can't win."  
  
"I'll show you!!!!" Fitt shouted, and charged.  
  
AN: Well Telew will have his hand full for a while, and so will Ryoko. Can Telew defeat the new six-armed Fitt? Will Ryoko defeat the newest assassin Jit? Will the others finally get their hands on the dragonballs? Will they even work for them? Will Sasami, and Washu be revived? And will Gohan ever get better? All these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of The Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!! 


	66. No Need for Explosions!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 66  
  
"I'll show you!" Fitt shouted, and charged. His new six arms were all ready to take a crack at Telew. Telew still kept his smirk, as Fitt got closer. When he was close enough, Telew threw a fast high kick in his face with his arms folded. Fitt stumbled back, holding his face, and groaning in pain. Telew charged with a punch ready, he was about to throw it when his normal hands blocked it, and countered with a punch across his face. As Telew stepped back, Fitt went on the attack, and started to throw rapid punches at the former soldier. Telew tried to keep up, but his arms were beginning to get faster, and faster, until he almost lost track of them. Suddenly Fitt's leg shot up, and front kicked his chin, knocking him flat on his back.  
  
"Now look who's worthless now Telew," Fitt chuckled. "With this move, you don't stand a chance!" Telew grunted, and slowly got up.  
  
"Why are you getting so excited over one solid hit? Oh yeah I forgot your one of those easily excited types," Telew shot back. "Quality wins battles Fitt, not quantity. And Quality is something you'll never have!" Fitt yelled in rage and attacked again. Telew teleported behind him, and kicked him in his back. Fitt growled, and gave Telew a triple back fist as his counter. Telew twirled to the ground with a grunt. The Arsudu quickly jumped to his feet, and threw a fast jab, but Fitt easily caught it with one of his bottom arms, and used his right hands to throw three fast punches. Telew stumbled back two steps. Fitt quickly grabbed him, and slammed him on the ground. Telew spat out some blood, and before he could counter, Fitt slammed him again. One of his arms gripped his head, and started to squeeze.  
  
"So what were you were saying? You said I would never have quality well I'm beating now aren't I?" Fitt chuckled. Telew growled, and tried to get out, but his grip was too much for him. "Give now!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Fine, die!" Fitt said with a dark smile on his face. Telew's skull felt like it was slowly being crushed by three elephants. He was slowly losing his grip, and his body was slowly growing numb. Suddenly, he spun around, and fired a blast at his foe, knocking him into a canyon. Telew went down to a knee, and got in two seconds of rest. Fitt shot out of the ruble, and Telew quickly got to his feet.  
  
"I must say Fitt, that was a pretty impressive attack with your six arms, but you're still not going to win," Telew said with a smirk. Fitt just started to laugh.  
  
"You fool! What makes you think you can defeat me! I have six arms while you only have your stupid two! You can't win!"  
  
"You're the fool! Haven't you learned a thing about Arsudus?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Fitt asked with a little fear. Telew gave him a dark smile.  
  
"Arsudus can increase their power based on the gravity. And since this is 250 times the gravity that I'm used to, my power increases by 250!" Telew laughed, and started to power up. Fitt didn't look worried.  
  
"Big deal. 250 isn't that much of a power up!" Telew smirked.  
  
"Yes, but in order to defeat you that's all I'll need." Fitt growled then gasped when felt Telew's sudden power increase. It felt much more stronger than his. Fitt's jaw dropped, and looked in shock.  
  
'This isn't good.'  
  
*********  
  
Ryoko looked at Jit, and vice versa. The sandy wind blew as the two fighters stared each other down.  
  
"I must say I am impressed. No one has broken my bonds before," Jit said. Ryoko smirked,  
  
"Well I'm not like other people."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Alright assassin boy let's get it on!" Ryoko shouted, and got in a stance.  
  
"Gladly." Jit suddenly shot forward towards her. Ryoko threw a fast jab, but Jit suddenly teleported. Ryoko started to look around, but then Jit reappeared behind her, and kneed her back. Ryoko started to go down, but she quickly flipped back to her feet, and fired a blast. Jit quickly slapped it away, and flew in the air.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily," Ryoko said with a smirk and followed him.  
  
"That's right," Jit smirked, and started to gather energy. Piccolo gasped.  
  
"Ryoko! Look out he's going to unleash a powerful assault!" the namek yelled.  
  
"Don't worry I got this," Ryoko said softly.  
  
"Spider Chips!" he shouted, and fired thousands of small balls at Ryoko. The pirate continued to fly forward seeing that the balls weren't even close to hitting her. She started to charge up an attack of her own when the balls suddenly shot towards her and covered her in green goo. Ryoko suddenly felt lighting shock her. She yelled out in pain as it continued. Jit smirked, and fired a powerful blast, destroying the goo, but knocking Ryoko towards a cliff.  
  
'I'm not going down this easily!' Ryoko thought, and phased into the cliff. Jit shot towards the cliff. Suddenly, it took Ryoko's shape, and it knocked Jit on the ground. The assassin dodged a stomp and fired a blast that destroyed the cliff. Ryoko quickly flew out, and landed.  
  
"Man Ryoko's gotten stronger!" Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes. I have to say I've never seen her fight like this," Ayeka agreed.  
  
"I think this whole Gallio ordeal has made us all stronger," Piccolo said.  
  
Ryoko drew her energy sword, and charged. Jit quickly dodged, and round kicked her stomach. Ryoko grunted, and slashed his back. Jit growled, and threw her over his shoulder, and tried to stomp on her, but Ryoko quickly jumped to her feet, and side kicked Jit in his chest. The assassin stepped back, and Ryoko attacked again. Jit front kicked her chin, and side kicked her to the ground. As Jit came down, Ryoko suddenly split herself into three people. They all dodged, and surrounded Jit.  
  
"Eat this!" they all shouted, and fired three blasts. Jit shot up in the air, and fired rapid blasts at the three Ryokos. They all dodged the best they could, but soon the blasts got to them, and they all fell. Ryoko quickly jumped to her feet, and dodged Jit's incoming blasts.  
  
"Nice trick, but you can't beat me," Jit said with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see," Ryoko growled.  
  
*******  
  
Fitt was in shock, but still stood his ground, as Telew finished powering up. The smirk on his face said it all. He was much more powerful that Fitt was. Fitt was in shock as a purple flaming aura continued to surround Telew, who was standing there with a dark smile on his face.  
  
"Still want to go at it?" the Arsudu asked. Fitt growled, and charged. Telew teleported behind him, and back kicked his back, sending him flying into a cliff. Fitt shot forward, and started punching rapidly. Telew didn't look worried; he just kept blocking, and dodging his wild attacks. He caught two punches coming from Fitt's top pair of arms. The middle pair attacked suddenly. Telew kicked them aside, and side kicked Fitt in his stomach making him double over. While he stepped back, Telew round kicked him across his face. Fitt stumbled to the ground, and started to growl.  
  
"This isn't over yet, you bastard." Suddenly Telew kicked his side, making him fall over on his back. Telew looked down at him, with a dark smirk.  
  
"You fool, can't you see I am too powerful for you. Now if you give up, I'll make your death as quick and painless as I want." Fitt shouted with all his might, and jumped to his feet.  
  
"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed, and charged. Telew simply kicked him in his face, and punched him ten times in his stomach. As Telew charged, Fitt suddenly fired six ki blasts. The Arsudu gasped, and flew in the air.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Got ya!" Fitt said from behind him. Telew gasped, and was hit by a barrage of ki blasts. He crashed into the ground with blood coming down the side of his head, his forehead, and his arms. Fitt smirked, but soon lost it when he saw Telew laughing.  
  
"I must say you surprised me there! You actually have another trick up you sleeve I'm impressed. But now it's time to end this little game."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
********  
  
Ryoko formed her beam sword; Jit smirked, and made one of his own too.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Jit asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets." The two charged. Ryoko attacked with a fast slash, but Jit quickly jumped over her, and slashed her back. Ryoko quickly turned, and slashed Jit across his face. Jit flipped backwards, and fired two blasts, Ryoko quickly teleported in the air, and fired four. Jit spun his sword around, deflecting the incoming blasts. He looked up, and saw Ryoko charging at him with her sword ready. When she collided with him, they locked their swords together.  
  
"That's it Ryoko!" Tenchi cheered. Sparks flew from their swords. Jit kicked Ryoko to the ground, and stabbed her leg. Ryoko grunted, and countered with a kick to his face with her other leg. When she got up, she had to stand on one leg.  
  
'Damnit! I can't fight with only a leg to stand on I'll be vulnerable.' Ryoko thought. Jit charged, and swung his sword rapidly. Ryoko could just barely parry them because she only had a foot. When she parried a thrust, Jit suddenly fired a blast through her right arm. Ryoko cried out in pain as she clutched her arm. Blood ran down her fingertips, and down her arm.  
  
"Oh no!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"There's no way she can fight like that!" Tenchi exclaimed. Ryoko fell to her knees, crying out in pain.  
  
"Now it's time to end this!" Jit laughed, and fired a powerful blast.  
  
"Ryoko move!" Kiyone yelled. Ryoko closed her eyes, and waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ayeka in front of her with a shield around them.  
  
"I will not allow you to this," Ayeka said, and then turned to Ryoko. "Ryoko, you should feel better, this shield also has some healing capabilities. Ryoko slowly moved her arm, and her leg. She was getting better.  
  
"Thanks, ya snotty princess," Ryoko said with a smirk, and got up.  
  
"You little witches!" Jit shouted, and charged up another one. Ryoko shot out of the shield, and cupped her hands together.  
  
"Time to end this!" Ryoko shouted, and fired the blast.  
  
"You won't survive!" Jit yelled, and fired his. The blasts collided with each other, but Ryoko's suddenly overpowered Jit's. Jit's eyes widened as he saw the blast coming towards him.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed as the blast engulfed him. He was soon vaporized.  
  
"Got ya!" Ryoko said with a big smile. The area turned back into Gallio's room, and Ryoko floated to the ground. "Told ya I could do it!"  
  
"Excuse me miss Ryoko, but without my interference you surely would have been dead," Ayeka pointed out. Ryoko growled.  
  
"Not true! I could have gotten out of that mess with or without your help!" she shot back. "I was thinking of a plan to fight back!"  
  
"Oh really it looked to me that you were just sitting there waiting for death."  
  
"Maybe you should get your eyes checked!" They both gave each other a deep death glare, the others just sighed. Piccolo broke them up.  
  
"Look! We don't have time to argue! We need to get the Dragonballs, and get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Here they are!" Miyoshi said, and held them up.  
  
"Good Miyoshi you carry them," Piccolo said. Then he thought for a while, and sweatdropped. "Maybe we should all take a few." Once they made sure they all seven, they rushed out the door back to Ryo-Oki.  
  
**********  
  
Fitt fired rapid ki blasts at Telew, who flew into a gorge, and was dodging the blasts.  
  
"You can't dodge forever!" Fitt shouted, and fired two big ki balls into the gorge. Telew looked behind him, and saw the explosion get close to him. He suddenly heard another blasts. He turned his head, and saw another explosion head his way.  
  
"Trying to burry me under rocks I see," he said with a smirk. Telew stopped in the middle as the two explosions came closer, and closer to him, until they collided and the whole gorge was destroyed. Fitt flew higher, and smirked.  
  
"HA! Take that you bastard!" Fitt laughed as he watched the explosion. "The body must have vaporized."  
  
"Patting yourself on the back so soon?" a voice shouted from behind him. Fitt turned around, and saw Telew behind him higher in the air than he was. Fitt was in shock. But shock turned into anger, and anger turned into rage.  
  
"I'll kill you!!!!" he shouted, and rushed towards Telew. The Arsudu spread out his arms and two blue balls of energy formed in each hand, but Fitt was too blind by rage to fell the power coming from them.  
  
"Right this way," Telew said with a smirk. "Double Flash attack!!!" Telew brought his hands together, and the two balls of energy formed a powerful blast. Fitt was shocked when he saw the blast come towards him. It blasted him into the ground, and vaporized his extra arms. A large explosion rocked the whole area, as rocks, dust, and pebbles shot out in every direction. When it was over, Telew floated to where Fitt landed, and the room changed back. Fitt was in bad shape. His back was almost covered blood and bruises. His armor had burned off leaving burn marks on his chest, and blood was coming down his forehead, and the back of his head.  
  
"You bastard," he managed to get out as he coughed out blood. Telew smirked, and grabbed him by the neck, and threw him into the wall.  
  
"It's time to end this," Telew said.  
  
"Can't you see? I'm beaten, you don't have to kill me," Fitt said helplessly as he slid down the wall. Telew extended his arm.  
  
"I know I don't have to." He said, and then smirked. "I want to." He suddenly fired a blast at Fitt. It went through his stomach, and through the wall of the ship. Fitt slipped into the hole, and floated out in space.  
  
"Now to destroy this ship once and for all."  
  
**********  
  
"Come on. Who knows how many are left of Gallio's men," Piccolo said as they ran down the corridor of the ship.  
  
"But what about Telew Piccolo?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah we can't leave him," Ryoko added.  
  
"Our first priority are the dragonballs. Telew can take of himself, I know he can."  
  
*********  
  
Telew made to the bottom levels where the engine room was. Tons of soldiers were on the computers or looking after the engines. Telew smirked as he entered.  
  
"Hey you're not allowed in here!" one shouted. All the others looked at him. Telew kept his smirk raised his arm.  
  
"Bang," he said simply, and fired a blast into the room. All inside were killed, and the engines were blasted open. Telew fired another one at the engines, and walked away.  
  
*******  
  
The gang suddenly felt a loud rumble, and then all was silent.  
  
"What was that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Was it an Earthquake?" Miyoshi asked.  
  
"You ditz! We're space!!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Kiyone!!!" Miyoshi cried. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the ship, and it started shaking again.  
  
"What now?" Ryoko asked, and looked behind them. She gasped, and dropped her jaw.  
  
"What is it?" Tenchi asked and looked where she was looking. "My god!" They all looked and saw a large explosion destroying the whole ship.  
  
"The whole ship is being destroyed from the inside out! We have to get out of here!" Piccolo shouted, and they all ran even faster.  
  
"Why me! Why me!" Tenchi shouted as they ran.  
  
"How much farther until we reach Ryo-Oki!" Piccolo asked.  
  
"It shouldn't be too far now," Ryoko said as they turned a corner. As they turned, they ran into Telew who was running as well.  
  
"What are you idiots doing?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... less talking more boarding!" Tenchi said as he pointed to the exploding ship.  
  
"Come on, here's our chance!" Ryoko said, and jumped in the hole caused by Ryo-Oki, and quickly got on. The others followed her lead. Telew took one last look at the exploding ship.  
  
"Burn in hell," he said, and got on. Ryo-Oki sped off towards the direction of Earth. Gallio's ship finally exploded, and the shockwave destroyed the fighting ships coming after them.  
  
"We won't being seeing that ship anymore," Piccolo said.  
  
"Ryoko, you were really brave back there when you took on that one guy," Tenchi said. Ryoko smiled, and gave him a seductive smile.  
  
"I can be brave with other things you know. Maybe you'd like to fine out when we get home?" Tenchi sweatdropped.  
  
"I think I'll pass." Telew sat in the corner with his arms crossed.  
  
'Morons,' he thought with a small smile on his face.  
  
*******  
  
When they landed, Piccolo spread out the Dragonballs. They started to glow as they were brought together.  
  
"Piccolo are sure this'll work?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"But Gallio was killed. And you said if the creator of a set of dragonballs dies then the dragonballs become useless," Tenchi pointed out.  
  
"I have a feeling that this set will be different. Now, arise dragon!!" Piccolo shouted. The dragonballs started to glow, then suddenly light shot out of them, and soon dark clouds started to roll in, along with lighting and thunder.  
  
"Piccolo are you sure this always happens?" Tenchi asked the namek. Piccolo nodded. The light spread out and waved around in the now dark sky. Suddenly it started to take shape. It became long, and a little wide. Short arms, and legs formed first. Then you could a see a head, and some hair.  
  
"Unreal!" Kiyone gasped.  
  
"This could make a great episode of Space Police Policemen!" Miyoshi said happily. The light started to fade, and a blue dragon with green eyes and red hair was now high in the air looking down at the small group.  
  
"It worked!" Piccolo smirked. Meanwhile inside, Gohan started to stir.  
  
"Wow what a dragon!" Ryoko gasped.  
  
"This will make quite the story back on Jurai," Ayeka said. Dragon's mighty voice boomed as he spoke.  
  
"You have awaken me from my slumber. Now speak your wish."  
  
AN: Amazing!!!!! The dragonballs actually worked!!! But how many wishes will they get? Can the dragon revive Sasami, and Washu successfully? And will Gohan ever get better? Will two ever get back to the DBZ world? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. SEE YA!!!!! 


	67. No Need for Needles!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 67  
  
"Speak your wish," the dragon said.  
  
"Amazing!" Tenchi said in awe.  
  
"And your saying this dragon make any wish you want?" Kiyone asked. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"If it's in the dragon's power," he informed her.  
  
"Speak your wish!" the dragon said even louder growing more impatient.  
  
"Uh... how do we phrase this?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Leave it to me," Piccolo said. "Dragon! Please revive all those killed by Gallio today, except for any of his henchmen."  
  
"It shall be done," the dragon agreed. Suddenly his eyes glowed red for while, and then it faded. "Your wish has been granted, speak your second wish."  
  
"What, but where are they?" Ayeka asked, and looked around.  
  
"We can worry about that later, right now, we have to figure out what second wish is," Piccolo said. The gang thought long and hard.  
  
'I could wish for Tenchi's eternal love, yes that's what I'll wish for,' Ryoko thought.  
  
'This is easy, Tenchi of course,' Ayeka thought.  
  
'A promotion, that's all I want, or maybe a world without Miyoshi,' Kiyone thought.  
  
'Oh I know a thousand episodes of Space Police Policemen!' Miyoshi thought happily.  
  
'I wish my life was peaceful again,' Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Do guys have a wish ready yet?" Piccolo asked. Before anybody could speak up, Yosho stepped up, and shouted to the dragon,  
  
"Dragon! I beg of you, please revive the land to what it once was before all our battles with Gallio, and his men!"  
  
"Alright," the dragon replied. Ryoko hit Yosho over his head.  
  
"Are you nuts!" she growled. "I was gonna use that wish good!"  
  
"Yeah! You ruined my chances of being happy without Miyoshi!" Kiyone yelled. Yosho sweatdropped as they girls gave him death glares.  
  
"Girls please I..."  
  
"Hey look!" Tenchi shouted. Everyone gasped as they looked around them. The holes, and the craters from the blasts, and orbs all started fill up on their own, and grass soon grew when the holes were covered.  
  
"Wow!" Ryoko gasped. The trees that were snapped off went back on their stumps, and green leaves soon grew. Rocks that were once cliffs, and mountains came back together to form the way they were before.  
  
"Incredible," Kiyone said in awe. Tenchi's carrot field came back too, and the broken up lake closed up, and became a real lake again. Soon, the trees started to grow cherry blossoms started to bloom, and flowers started to grow.  
  
"This is amazing grandpa," Tenchi said.  
  
"It's like someone pressed the rewind button!" Miyoshi added.  
  
"Your wishes have been granted, I shall take my farewell," the dragon said. Everyone looked as the dragon became golden light again, and shot up in the sky, along with the dragonballs. When the light reached the sky, it separated into seven smaller balls, and fell to the ground, but when they hit the ground, they were nothing but stones.  
  
"What the hell? Stones?" Ryoko said as she tapped one of the stones.  
  
"Yeah, once the dragon grants a certain number of wishes, the dragonballs become stones for a year," Piccolo explained.  
  
"You mean we have to wait a whole year until these things are fully charged again!" Piccolo nodded. "That's bullshit."  
  
"Yes I must say it's quite unfair," Ayeka agreed.  
  
"Yeah a whole year! I can't wait that long!" Kiyone complained.  
  
"Idiots!" Telew suddenly growled. "Do you really think Gallio would wait a whole year for these things to be charged again? He made them so that it would only take six months for them to fully charged again. Morons."  
  
"Six months. That isn't too long," Miyoshi said. "Right?" Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Of course it isn't."  
  
"Come on we'd better get back to the house, take the stones with you," Piccolo said.  
  
"But what about Sasami, and Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yeah I thought the dragon granted the wish," Ryoko agreed.  
  
"Hey wait a minute look over there!" Kiyone suddenly pointed out. Two figures were walking towards them.  
  
"Can it be?" Ayeka said hopefully. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Ayeka!" Sasami shouted, and ran towards her sister. Ayeka gave her big hug once she was in her arms.  
  
"Oh Sasami, thank goodness."  
  
"It's good to see you again Washu," Tenchi said with a smile. Washu just snickered.  
  
"I knew you would miss me Tenchi. What kind of genie pig wouldn't miss its master?"  
  
"A human one," Tenchi groaned.  
  
"So what happened to Gallio?" Washu asked. Piccolo smirked.  
  
"He's dead. Gohan killed him."  
  
"Where is he?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Back at the house. He's in bad shape though," Tenchi said to her. Washu looked around, and saw Telew leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, and arms crossed.  
  
"I remember you. You're from the tournament. What are you doing here?" she asked. Telew just scoffed.  
  
"None of you business woman." When he opened his eyes, he saw Washu looking over him. A slight bush appeared on his cheeks. "What do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Checking you out of course. Didn't anyone tell you that girls always do that when they meet a good looking man?"  
  
"I could careless."  
  
"Would you like to be my guinea pig along with Tenchi?" Telew growled.  
  
"And just what hell does that mean?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual, conducting experiments on you. Checking you out, you know guinea pig things."  
  
"Of course not! I have better things to do than to waste my time with a child!" Washu snickered.  
  
"You are dense! Didn't anyone tell you I'm 500 years old?" (Or something like that)  
  
"Then why the hell do you look so damn young!" Telew yelled, obviously losing his temper.  
  
"Because I can!" Telew nearly pulled out his hair, and stormed off. 'That was fun.' Washu thought. Tenchi's stomach suddenly growled.  
  
"Man I'm hungry," he groaned.  
  
"Looks like its time for lunch," Piccolo said.  
  
********  
  
Everyone sat patiently for their food. For the past couple of days all they had was store bought crap, but with Sasami back, they could finally have a decent meal.  
  
'I hope Gohan is okay,' Sasami thought as she chopped. She was chopping quickly so she could see how Gohan was. When she was done, she slowly, but with some speed took the food to the table where everyone was waiting. Once she placed on the table, almost everyone dug in. Except for Piccolo who just had tea. Sasami took of her apron, and started to upstairs.  
  
"Sasami, where are you going?" Tenchi asked while everyone was eating.  
  
"I'll down in a minute," she said with a smile, and went upstairs. She turned the corner into Gohan's room hoping that it wasn't that serious, and he was just sleeping, but she was wrong. When she entered his room, she gasped. Gohan was hooked up to an air tank with tons of casts on his body. He was quite thin from not eating a lot, and his breathing was slow. Sasami sighed, and was about go back downstairs when she heard him mumbling.  
  
"Sasami, please don't leave me." She turned around. His breathing was getting faster, and faster until he was panting. Sweat came down his forehead, and his one available arm was thrashing around.  
  
"He's having a nightmare," Sasami figured out.  
  
"Please don't go," Gohan mumbled. His low voice sounded scared, and sad. Sasami went up to him, and took his hand.  
  
"It's okay Gohan," she said softly. "I'm here, and I won't leave you." To her surprise, Gohan started to stir. He was slowly moving, and his eyes were opening. The first thing Gohan saw when he woke up was Sasami's face.  
  
"It can't be," he said slowly. "You're dead. Then I must be dead." Sasami just giggled.  
  
"No Gohan you're not dead, and neither am I, at least not anymore." Gohan took his movable hand, and touched her face. He just smiled.  
  
"Just as soft as I remember."  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Gohan smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Well isn't this cute," a voice said from behind them. It was Washu.  
  
"Washu? What are you doing here?" Sasami asked. Washu put a hand in her pocket, and pulled out a needle.  
  
"This needle will speed up your healing process kid. So hold still, and hold out your arm." Gohan did as he was told, and Washu stuck the needle in him. His eyes widened and yelled out in pain.  
  
"Man!!! That hurts!!!!!!!! No wonder dad hates needles!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh come on, compared to Gallio, this is a bee sting," Washu said.  
  
"That doesn't help you know!" Gohan informed her. Washu just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, if you keep having this needle injected daily you should be out of bed in about three weeks," Washu explained. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Three weeks of needles!! No way Washu! I'd rather stay in bed!" Sasami lightly punched his arm. Gohan winced.  
  
"Don't be such a baby."  
  
"I'd like to see you handle one of those needles!"  
  
"Well whatever. Right now I better get back to my experiments. Who knows how much I've lost," Washu said, and started to go downstairs. Sasami got up as well.  
  
"Are you hungry? There's lunch downstairs." The sudden loud roar told Sasami all that she needed to know. "I guess that's a yes. Be back in a minute." Gohan stared up at the ceiling, and sighed with a smile.  
  
Life was finally getting back to normal.  
  
AN: Well that's good. Things are finally peaceful around here. And maybe now we'll see some more G/S moments. But how long will this peace last? Will Gohan and Piccolo ever find a way back to the DBZ dimension? Or will they have to adjust to a new life with the Tenchi clan? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. See ya! 


	68. No Need for Training!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 68  
  
"Yow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the cry that ran through the house that morning. Everyone rolled their eyes. Gohan just got his first daily today; he gets three each day.  
  
'He's as bad as his father,' Piccolo thought as he sat at the table.  
  
"Washu, why can't you just put me in the rejuvenation chamber?" Gohan asked as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Cause, your body is rough shape kid. It cannot any major movements right now. It'll take a while for you to be back in shape again. Till then, stay in bed," Washu explained. Gohan fell backwards, and groaned,  
  
"This sucks! I hate being injured like this!" Washu just chuckled.  
  
"Too bad." When she left, Sasami came in with a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Hey. How are you this morning?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Like a mold of jell-o," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well, here's some breakfast," she said, and put the tray in front of him. Gohan tried to grip the spoon, but when he did pain shot through his arm, and into his body. He winced, and fell back on his pillow. Sasami simply giggled.  
  
"Stupid arm," Gohan groaned.  
  
"Maybe I should just feed you." Gohan was about to decline when she put a spoonful of soup into his mouth.  
  
"Man this is good," he said.  
  
"Do want some more?" Gohan nodded quickly like a dog about to get a bone. Sasami smiled as she continued to feed the wounded warrior.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs, a vein was about pop in Telew's head as he listened to Ayeka, and Ryoko's latest argument about Tenchi, and about other crap, he didn't care about.  
  
"Come on you two stop it, this is pointless!" Tenchi pleaded, but the two girls didn't listen and continued to argue. Telew growled in the corner. He couldn't concentrate on his mind training with all this noise. The two started to yell, and scream at each other. Telew finally snapped, and yelled,  
  
"God! How the hell is anyone supposed to get any training done around here!" The whole room was silent as the Arsudu stormed off.  
  
"Temper, temper Telew," Ryoko said.  
  
'That pink haired woman, she gets work done in here, maybe I can get some training done,' he thought and went into Washu's lab.  
  
"Uh... should we be worried, he went into Washu's lab. She'll yell at him for touching stuff!" Miyoshi exclaimed.  
  
"No she only yells at you Miyoshi," Kiyone informed her.  
  
"Huh! You mean I'm the only one!"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"No fair!"  
  
********  
  
Telew walked down the stairs and looked around. The place was dark, and filled with gadgets, tanks, chemicals, and computers. He smirked, and sat behind a tank and started to meditate. Washu meanwhile got off her computer, and started to head for breakfast when she spotted Telew behind a tank. She went up to him, and knocked his forehead. His eyes snapped open angrily, and glared at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question buddy. It's not polite to barge into someone's lab you know."  
  
"I don't give a damn about being polite."  
  
"Oh but you should, especially since you're in the presence of a young lady. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"  
  
"Manners are just a waste of time, not leave me alone, I need to meditate," he said, and turned his back on her.  
  
"So you're into training eh?"  
  
"What does it look like? I need to beat that kid, and maybe one day take over the universe."  
  
"You want to take over the universe too! Wow, and here I thought you were just a stuck up training head!" Telew stood up, and glared at her.  
  
"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Washu looked at him right in his eye, and said,  
  
"Like it sounds, deal with it." The two stared at each other for a while, until Telew turned away, and sat back down.  
  
"Go away, I need to finish this," he said coldly.  
  
"I can help you know." An eye opened, and looked at her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I can make you a training chamber." Both of his eyes opened, and he looked at her.  
  
"You can huh? Well go ahead and make it."  
  
"Hold on a second big boy, this comes with a price!"  
  
"What?" Telew groaned. Washu gave him a big smile, and said,  
  
"You have to call me little Washu okay?" Telew growled.  
  
"I'll do no such thing! I'll call whatever I want, woman."  
  
"Man, you really aren't big in the manners department are you. No little Washu, no training chamber." A vein came so close to popping as Telew growled. His eyes gritted, and his eyes were ice cold and full frustration.  
  
"All right..... Little Washu," he said between his teeth.  
  
"What was that?" Telew growled again.  
  
"I said, all right Little Washu."  
  
"That's more like it! I promise I'll have that training chamber done by lunch!" she promised.  
  
"It'd better be wroth that degrading act," Telew growled, and walked outside.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan swallowed the last of his breakfast and smiled at Sasami.  
  
"That was better than I remember." Sasami blushed a little, and said,  
  
"Thanks." Suddenly the opened, and Ryo-oki ran in, and started to lick Gohan's face like crazy.  
  
"Okay, okay I get it you missed me," Gohan laughed  
  
"Ryo-oki, let Gohan rest," Sasami giggled. Ryo-oki nodded, and went on Sasami's shoulder as she picked up the tray.  
  
"Thanks for the food, it was great." Sasami smiled, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Feel better soon," she said, and walked out. Gohan smiled, and laid back down.  
  
"I bet I will."  
  
********  
  
Telew grunted as he opened the door to Washu's lab.  
  
"Woman, I'm here to see that training chamber you promised!" he called as he went deeper in it. Suddenly, the pink haired scientist appeared behind him.  
  
"Remember what we talked about Telew, it's Little Washu, remember?" she reminded him. Telew growled.  
  
"What difference does it make! I called you that once, and I'm never doing it again! Why the hell do you want to be called that in the first place?"  
  
"Because it makes me feel younger you know?"  
  
"No I don't know!"  
  
"Then you'll never understand."  
  
"And I don't care to. Now, I want to see that training chamber, now, before I lose my patience."  
  
"Wow, and here I thought you lost your patience a long time ago."  
  
"Just show me the damn machine!"  
  
"All right, all right, temper, temper Telew," Washu said, and walked towards the east side of the lab.  
  
"This had better be worth it you know," he informed her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said as she stopped at a door that said Telew's domain. "Here we are." Telew went inside and looked around. There was a main computer on the far side of the room, a ladder that led to a small supply of food, and drinks, and the rest was empty space. Telew grunted and said,  
  
"I guess this'll have to do."  
  
"Oh come I know you think it's better than that!"  
  
"Well, what the hell do you want me to say!"  
  
"It's great." Telew growled, and said,  
  
"Never mind. Now how do you work this thing?" he asked. Washu went up to the main computer, and started to type.  
  
"Oh boy what's going on?" a voice suddenly said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"That would be the main computer."  
  
"You made it talk?"  
  
"Well yeah! What did you want? A silent training room with no one talk to?"  
  
"Yeah that would be boring," the computer replied. Telew just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you two to get to know each other," Washu said, and walked out.  
  
"So what do you want? It asked.  
  
"Just give me 150 times earth gravity," Telew growled.  
  
"Do you want me to simulate a planet?"  
  
"Give me a valley."  
  
"Do you want any opponents?"  
  
"One will do! And make it quick!"  
  
"Fine, fine, temper, temper!"  
  
"Shut up, and just do it!" Soon Telew was in a valley with an opponent that looked like Watt.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" Telew just smirked, and said,  
  
"Very."  
  
******  
  
Gohan's eyes fell on the door as it opened that afternoon. Sasami was in the doorway, and had lunch on a tray.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"The same way I was feeling this morning, I need to get up," Gohan said and tried to get up, but Sasami quickly made him lie back down.  
  
"You really shouldn't try. Washu said you shouldn't put too much stress on your body," she reminded him. Gohan rolled his eyes, and groaned.  
  
"But I can't stay like this for long!" he complained. Sasami sighed.  
  
"You really need to rest you know. The others say that was quite the battle you fought." Gohan just chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Could you tell me about it?" Sasami asked. Gohan sat up, and smiled.  
  
"Sure." Sasami gave him a smile to, but then picked up a needle.  
  
"But first things first," she said. Gohan sweatdropped, and chuckled nervously. Suddenly a loud cry was heard all over the house.  
  
AN: Oh boy, I doubt Gohan will ever get used to those needles. I only hope he gets well soon. And how much do you want to bet Telew will spend most of his time in that training chamber? Well things seem to be peaceful, but the question still remains, how will Gohan and Piccolo get home? Maybe they'll find the answer in the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. See ya! 


	69. No Need for Rest!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 69  
  
Gohan's eyes fluttered opened as sunlight came into the room. It was now summer, and it was hot! He had to sleep without his shirt on, but that hardly gave him any comfort. He felt a slight breeze coming from the window. The young hero looked outside and saw how beautiful it was. He lay back down and sighed. Sure, he had less casts on. There were still casts on his right arm, around his lower body, and around his head, but Washu and Sasami still said he should stay in bed, and let his body rest a little more.  
  
'This bites,' he thought.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile downstairs the Tenchi clan had a new nuisance to deal with while eating breakfast. Not only did they have to ignore Ayeka, and Ryoko's fighting, but they had to deal with the rumbling coming from Telew in his training room.  
  
"Will you just shut up, and give me the damn bowl!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"Over my dead body! A growing princess like myself needs to eat properly," Ayeka replied. Ryoko scoffed.  
  
"Please you're body is overdue for growing!"  
  
"What did you say!!!" Ayeka growled, and they were at each other's throats again. Tenchi sighed, and went for another bowl of rice, but the rumbling from Telew knocked the rice off the table. Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Grandpa how did this house get so many people?" he asked.  
  
"You should fell lucky. With Telew here that doesn't make you the only young male in the house anymore," he reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I should fell lucky."  
  
"Oh! I just remembered! Today is the day for our annual visit to your aunt's Tenchi," Yosho said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey girls, we're going to the pools today!" (I'm saying she also has a pool at her house okay?) Tenchi yelled since there was so much yelling going on, but as soon as they heard 'Pools' Ryoko, and Ayeka stopped fighting, and they all ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
'Well that was effective,' Tenchi thought.  
  
********  
  
"Are we ready?" Nobayuki asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Wait a second let's see. Huh? Where's Telew? And Sasami?" he asked.  
  
"The idiot is still in his chamber," Washu said.  
  
"And Sasami told me she wanted to stay, and take care of Gohan," Ayeka reported.  
  
"Miyoshi, go get Telew," Piccolo said to the blonde, who nodded and ran to get him.  
  
*******  
  
Telew grunted as he dodged two ki blasts from Watt and Ralgo. The Arsudu flew up in the air, and fired three ki blasts at them. The two flew in different directions towards him. Telew dodged a fast kick from Watt, and elbowed him in his stomach. Ralgo fired a strong blast, but Telew quickly teleported to the ground.  
  
"Double Flash attack!" he yelled and fired the blast. The two soldiers dodged the blast and flew straight towards him. Telew fired two blasts at them, but they teleported behind him, and blasted him into a mountain.  
  
"I have a heat source coming towards the door," the computer whom Washu named Aitca for artificially intelligent training computer assistant said. Telew simply grunted and dodged a blast from Watt. As soon as he was airborne, Ralgo teleported behind him, and flashed his eyes blue, Telew as a result was frozen stiff.  
  
'Damn it! I forgot. Stupid Aitca put in their special attacks,' Telew thought. Watt teleported in front of him, and smirked.  
  
"This'll hurt. Lighting Strike!" he shouted and started to pound Telew with punches with godlike speed. Blood dripped down Telew mouth and grunted as Watt came closer for another round. Not wanting to suffer any more damage, Telew yelled with all his might. A purple flaming aura surrounded him, and overpowered the paralyzing effect. The aura blew Watt and Ralgo into a mountain. Telew started to charge up for a finisher. Suddenly the door knocked.  
  
"Telew! Telew are you in there?" a voice yelled.  
  
"Shut up!" Telew yelled back. That one second gave Watt and Ralgo the opening they needed. Ralgo suddenly teleported behind him, and paralyzed him again. Watt suddenly came up, and smirked.  
  
"Wabo Blaster!" The blast blasted Telew into the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't stand for long, so he fell over, and the simulation was over.  
  
"Wow, nice try you had them," Aitca said. "And we have another knock at the door." Telew growled, and decided to take out his anger on whoever was at the door.  
  
"Telew!" the voice called again. Telew stormed to the door, and opened it with pure anger written on his face.  
  
"What is it!!!!" Telew yelled at Miyoshi.  
  
"Well....uh..... it's just uh......" Miyoshi stammered.  
  
"Well what? Speak up! You have my attention! Now just say what the hell you were going to say!!!" he growled  
  
"Well it's time to go to Tenchi's aunt's house, and I had to come get you," she laughed nervously.  
  
"That's it?!!!!!" Telew yelled. "YOU INTERUPT MY TRAINING JUST TO TELL ME WE'RE GOING TO SOME OLD WENCH'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please don't hurt me Telew, I'm sorry," Miyoshi pleaded. Telew took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Here something for future reference," he said. "Do you see that red light up there?" Miyoshi nodded. "When it turns green, that means do not disturb! Do you understand!?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do!" Miyoshi cried. (The funny kind.)  
  
"Good," he said and went back inside. Miyoshi slowly walked backwards, and then ran out the door.  
  
********  
  
Gohan's eyes opened as soon as he heard nothing. He didn't hear the yells from Ryoko and Ayeka's arguments, he didn't hear Tenchi trying to calm them down, and he didn't even hear Washu's crackles as soon as she finished a new experiment. The whole house was for the first time silent. Gohan slowly sat up when he saw the door crack open. Ryo-Oki suddenly ran in.  
  
"Hey there. Well it's good to see that your still here Ryo-Oki, but where's everyone else?" he asked the cabbit.  
  
"They're all at Tenchi's aunt's house," Sasami said as she came in with breakfast. Gohan's eyes widened as soon as he saw the needle on the tray. She set it up in front of him.  
  
"Do you think you can feed yourself today?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe. I am feeling a little better," Gohan replied, and tried to move his arm, but the pain was still there. "Maybe not." Sasami smiled at him.  
  
"You'll need this after all I guess." Gohan started to sweat rapidly.  
  
"You know maybe that's unnecessary. And I am feeling better like I said before. So why don't we skip the needle today?" he asked as he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Sorry. Washu told me to give this to you today. But I'll give you break and give it to you after breakfast." Gohan sighed with some relief.  
  
'Better than nothing,' he thought.  
  
"So do I have to fed you again today?" she asked him. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"No I can take care of myself," he said, and tried to eat the soup, but pain shot through his whole body, and he fell back on his pillow.  
  
"Oh yeah you sure can take care of yourself," Sasami said sarcastically. They looked at each other, and just started to laugh. Gohan looked at her as she laughed.  
  
'She's just so sweet and beautiful,' he thought. His eyes widened as Sasami picked up the needle.  
  
"Okay Gohan now stay still," she said. Gohan started to panic.  
  
"No way! I'm not taking another one of those things!" Sasami rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Gohan, you're acting like a baby."  
  
"Well I'd rather be a baby without a shot than a teen with one!"  
  
"Oh Ryo-Oki," Sasami called.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Just a little insurance," she said simply. And Ryo-Oki in her girl form came in. Sasami then whispered something in her ear, and she nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Ryo-Oki suddenly tackled Gohan in his bed, and started to hold him down. Sasami suddenly came in with the needle ready.  
  
"Hold him tight Ryo-Oki," she said. Gohan started sweat rapidly.  
  
"No way! Let me go!" he shouted.  
  
"Don't let go Ryo-Oki." Gohan tried to get up, but he was still too weak. His eyes widened as Sasami gave him the needle.  
  
"YOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed. Outside a tree fell down.  
  
*********  
  
Telew grunted as he opened one eye. Everyone, except Piccolo who was with Nobayouki and Yosho fixing the roof splash each other giggle, laugh and have a lot of fun.  
  
"Don't like water?" Washu asked from behind him. Telew didn't even bother to turn around.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to swim," he said simply.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes really. Do you have a problem with that woman?"  
  
"And here I thought we had established it was Little Washu."  
  
"Once again I'll call you whatever I want. The only reason I called you that was because I needed the training chamber."  
  
"Well whatever. But can I ask you something? What do you think of my swimsuit?"  
  
"It's fine," Telew said without even turning around.  
  
"You didn't even turn around." Telew growled. Knowing her, she wouldn't shut up until he looked at it. So, he just growled, and turned around. Washu was in a two-piece pink bikini. But that wasn't all. She was taller, and looked much older. On the outside, Telew looked normal, but if there were an inner Telew, he would have his eyes bulging out, with a little nosebleed.  
  
"You like?" Washu asked. Telew turned around again, not wanting to show her the little blush on his face.  
  
"As I said before it's fine."  
  
"Are you blushing Telew?" she teased. It took all his mental strength to control himself, and not turn back around.  
  
"Why would I blush around you," he managed to say, and flew off.  
  
'He was blushing I know it,' Washu thought.  
  
'That woman is insane! What do I think of her swimsuit. What a fool I was!' Telew thought as he flew around to clear his head. He landed in a clearing in a brush of trees.  
  
'Maybe I can finally get some time alone here,' he thought, and started to meditate.  
  
*******  
  
Gohan looked outside. It was now midday. He heard Sasami's humming in the kitchen, and Ryo-Oki running around outside. The young Saiyan slowly started sit up.  
  
'If Sasami thinks I'm going to lie in bed all day on a day like this, then she's wrong,' he thought, and slowly got to his feet. He held on to the wall as he slowly made his way to the door. When he made it to the stairs, he gulped. The young hero held on the railing tight, and slowly made his way down the stairs.  
  
'Note to self, never take walking for granted.' His legs felt like they weight a ton as he descended the stairs. When he reached the middle, he felt wobbly, and his legs were starting to give way.  
  
'Come on body hold out.' Gohan thought as he went down three more steps. But his legs were just too weak to go down any more steps, and Gohan suddenly fell down the stairs. He landed face first downstairs, and with a loud thud.  
  
"Gohan are you okay?" Sasami asked as she came into the living room.  
  
"That could have been better," he said softly and slowly got up.  
  
"Are you crazy? You could've hurt yourself even more. Why didn't you just listen to what Washu and I told you?"  
  
"I just didn't want to stay in my room anymore." Sasami sighed.  
  
"Well since you're down here already. There's no point in sending you back upstairs. So I guess you can lie down on the couch."  
  
"All right!"  
  
"But if even try to go outside in your condition then it's back upstairs for you Mr." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Yes mother," he joked. They both laughed, and Sasami led Gohan to the couch.  
  
"And because of that little stunt, I'm giving you your needle early today," she said, and took it out. Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Two seconds later....  
  
"YOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
AN: ***Shakes head*** Oh brother. I don't think Gohan will ever get used to those needles. Too bad, it'll just keep on getting worse. So anyway, when will Gohan get better? And when will he and Piccolo find a way home? Will they ever find a way home? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. See ya. 


	70. No Need for Recovery!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 70  
  
Gohan sighed as he lay on the couch. It was hot, but there was still a cool breeze coming from the window. It was just so gorgeous outside, but because of his injuries, Sasami said he shouldn't strain his body more; it was hard enough just to go down the stairs. He groaned, and picked up the remote, and surfed through channels. He was just so bored.  
  
Telew growled as he listened to Nobayuki fiddle with the car engine. They were just about to leave two hours ago, but the car just wouldn't start.  
  
"Oh damn it! The stupid engine is overheated," he groaned. "We'll be stuck here all day maybe two."  
  
"But Gohan and Sasami are home alone," Tenchi reminded them.  
  
"They'll be fine," Ryoko reassured him.  
  
"Yeah what could happen?" Miyoshi added.  
  
"Nothing since you're not there," Kiyone said.  
  
"Hey! It's not like I'm accident prone!"  
  
"Remember when you tried piloting Yagami? You nearly ran us into five planets! At once! Then there was time we were in that construction job; you made two bulldozers crash, and demolishing three buildings! And I could go on for three years!"  
  
"I'm sorry for all those times Kiyone! I promise I won't mess up anymore!" Miyoshi bawled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's okay," Kiyone groaned. Telew just rolled his eyes.  
  
'Stuck here with these idiots. Just great!' he thought, and growled. 'Now how am I supposed get my training done?'  
  
"Besides Tenchi I think the time alone will help those two a lot!" Ryoko added.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Come on you mean you haven't noticed it? They obviously love each other? Why else do you think Gohan fought so hard against Gallio?"  
  
"Hmmm. Good point."  
  
"Exactly. Which is why Ayeka and overheated the engine on purpose," she whispered.  
  
"What! You and Ayeka did that on purpose?!"  
  
"Ayeka said she would do anything for her sister's happiness, this is an example." Tenchi just groaned.  
  
"You two are unbelievable!"  
  
"Oh come Tenchi lighten up. Besides, I could do something like this for us to be alone one day," she said seductively. Tenchi just sweatdropped.  
  
"You're impossible you know that?"  
  
Gohan sighed as he watched a movie called Kiss of the Dragon. (Jet Li flick. Cool movie.) He ran his hand across the bandage on his head, which looked more like a headband because of all the shots. As much as he hated them, he had to admit he was getting better.  
  
'As a matter of fact,' Gohan thought. 'I think I am better now.' The young Saiyan sat up, and slowly got to his feet. With a push of pure will he stood up, a little wobbly at first, but at he as least he was standing.  
  
"Gohan!" Sasami called sternly from the kitchen. Gohan froze, and turned his head nervously.  
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..... nothing," he said about as nervous as his father would be if this was his mom.  
  
"Lay back down on the couch."  
  
"Come on, can't I at least walk around the house?"  
  
"No. I don't want you to get worse, and back to the couch, or do you want your shot even earlier today?" Gohan started to panic.  
  
"No! No need for that!"  
  
"Then back to the couch." Gohan sighed and laid back down.  
  
'Man she reminds me of mom,' he thought. 'That's right! Mom! I can't believe I almost forgot!' Gohan sat up and picked up a picture of the Tenchi clan, him, and Piccolo,  
  
'I guess Piccolo and I have been here so long, that we started to look at the others as family.' He smiled, since they looked so happy. 'I guess without me realizing it, we've all become so close, so much like a family, that I nearly forgot about my real family.' Ryo-Oki suddenly jumped in his lap. Gohan started to pet her as he continued to look at the picture.  
  
'I bet mom must be dying of worry. It's almost been a year since Piccolo and I disappeared. She must of already had that baby,' Gohan sighed sadly. 'We have to find a way back, for my mom's sake.'  
  
"Gohan I have your lunch ready," Sasami said as she walked in the living room.  
  
'But if I go, then that would mean, I would have to leave Sasami and the others. Possibly forever. Could I really live like that? She means so to me, could I really live without her forever?'  
  
"Gohan are you okay? You look like you're deep in thought."  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"You sure?" she asked with a little worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
'Just let me do all the worrying,' he said to himself. When he was about to take the spoon, and start on his soup, Sasami held his hand.  
  
"Gohan, if you're worried about something, or sacred you can always tell me, there's no need to hide anything from me, you know that right?" she asked with concern in her eyes as well. Gohan did want to tell her, he wanted to tell her everything, but he didn't want to make her sad. He knew the very thought of him leaving would kill her. He squeezed her hand, and replied,  
  
"It's nothing don't worry about it." Sasami sighed.  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"What were you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"Oh just that picture we took back in January, remember?" Sasami nodded.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ryoko groaned as they all were lead outside.  
  
"So tell me, just why the hell are we doing this again?" It was a cool, and chilly afternoon. Two days after New Years day.  
  
"I told you, I need a recent picture in my wallet for the New Year," Nobayouki replied for the 5'Th time.  
  
"But did you have to take us outside? It just so damn cold," she complained.  
  
"Oh suck it up you pathetic excuse for a pirate," Ayeka sneered.  
  
"And just who are you to say that? I can see you shivering just as much as I am!" As the argument continued, Gohan smiled at Sasami.  
  
"Bet you 6 yen this leads to a fight later."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Hey I want in," Piccolo said.  
  
"Okay then let's watch," Gohan replied.  
  
"Okay everyone get ready!" Nobayouki shouted. "Everyone say cheese!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
The picture turn out as everyone smiling into the camera except for Ayeka and Ryoko who were trying to strangle each other in the background.  
  
"I never did get that 6 yen from you," Gohan informed her. Sasami just giggled.  
  
"Yeah well, Piccolo owes you too."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right!" Gohan laughed.  
  
Piccolo meanwhile, suddenly sneezed as he mediated.  
  
"Damn allergies," he mumbled.  
  
"So what are you watching?" Sasami asked as she watched one man go up against two guys that looked like twins.  
  
"Oh just a movie."  
  
"Oh. But guess what time it is."  
  
"Breakfast?" Gohan replied nervously.  
  
"No," she answered, and picked up a needle. Gohan started to sweat.  
  
"Come on Sasami. Is there really a need for that? Can't I heal myself at this point?" Sasami didn't listen though, and she started to move in. Gohan tried his best to move, but he fell off the couch. Sasami quickly jumped down next to him, and brought down the needle. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way, and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Hold still," she said sternly.  
  
"No way in hell!" Gohan cried, and tried his best to run, but his body was still to weak, and he fell over. Sasami smirked, and moved in. Gohan tried his best to get up fast, but Sasami quickly jumped next to him, and got him with the needle. Gohan froze with his eyes widened. His body started to shake, and his mouth started jitter.  
  
"Uh oh, better cover your ears Ryo-Oki," Sasami warned the cabbit.  
  
"YOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Outside, a tree fell over.  
  
A little while later Gohan was back on the couch eating his lunch. He was still rubbing his arm.  
  
"Come it wasn't all that bad," Sasami said.  
  
"Speak for yourself!" he yelled, and took another sip of the soup. After a while he finished, and yawed.  
  
"You ate faster today, I think you are getting better. I'll have Washu look over you when she gets back." Gohan yawned again.  
  
"Sasami, do you mind, if I lie on your lap?" Gohan asked as he felt his eyes get heavy.  
  
"Sure. The dishes can wait," Sasami replied, and let Gohan sit on her lap.  
  
"Hmm. You smell good," he commented. Sasami blushed.  
  
"Thank you." As she watched Gohan's eyes slowly drop, Sasami started to hum a soft tune her mom taught her. As she hummed, she ran her hand through Gohan's hair. The young hero couldn't help but sleep. Not only was the song soothing, but her touch as well. Her hand felt so soft and smooth. Gohan smiled as he fell asleep with not only dreams of home, but dreams of her too. Sasami smiled, and slowly got up. She made a quick cup of ramen, and went back to the couch, and watched the remainder of the movie.  
  
When Gohan woke up, it was dusk. He looked up, and saw Sasami sleeping too, and Ryo-Oki on her should snoozing as well. He sat up, and stroked her hair as he smiled.  
  
"Thanks for everything," he said softly, and kissed her cheek. The young Saiyan then started to slowly take off his bandages. He felt so much better, and stronger. He went outside and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ah. Nothing can beat the soothing air of nature," he sighed, and started a light training session.  
  
When Sasami woke up, she saw that Gohan wasn't on her lap anymore. She saw his bandages on the ground, and heard a rumble outside.  
  
"Gohan!" she called. "Are you out here?" She gasped when she saw him shoot out of a cliff, and dodge two ki blasts from what looked to a twin he created.  
  
"Eat this!" the real one shouted, and fired four blasts. The fake one quickly flew higher in the air. The real Gohan quickly teleported above the other one, and fired a powerful Masenko. The twin was sent to the ground, and vanished. Gohan smirked as he floated down.  
  
"Man, I am stronger. If I went up against Gallio now then I would of won by just going Super Saiyan," he said softly to himself.  
  
"Gohan," Sasami called.  
  
"Hey Sasami," he greeted.  
  
"You're feeling better I see."  
  
"Yeah and stronger too."  
  
"But should you really be doing this? I mean you just healed. Gohan just smiled.  
  
"I'm tougher than I look. Besides, I always feel better when I train," he replied. Suddenly a stomach went off with a loud roar.  
  
"And you get hungrier too I see." Gohan just chuckled, and gave her the traditional Son grin.  
  
"I guess so!" Sasami just giggled.  
  
"Come on I'll make you a big dinner."  
  
"Thanks!" he replied.  
  
"No problem." The two went back inside holding hands, and smiles on their faces.  
  
AN: Well Gohan's finally better. So, that means no more needles for him. And he and Sasami seem to have gotten much more closer. But Gohan did bring up a good point before, will he and Piccolo have to leave the other forever? Will they ever get the chance? Will they even have to will power to leave the ones whom they have gotten so close to? Maybe they will, and maybe they won't, who knows? I know! Because I'm the author! Ahem Anyway you'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. See ya! 


	71. No Need for Stars!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 71  
  
Sasami watched as Gohan gulped down another bowl making that 45 bowls of rice. He grabbed a piece of chicken and started munching on it like a beaver. As Ryo-Oki went to eat a carrot on her plate, Gohan grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth. Sasami playfully slapped him over his head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Gohan said as rubbed the back of his head. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You shouldn't of eaten Ryo-Oki's carrot," she said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny how about a little rice," Gohan said with a laugh and flung some rice at her.  
  
"Gohan quit it!" Sasami laughed. She looked at the table, and threw the miso soup bowl at him; it connected with his face in two seconds. Sasami started to laugh her eyes out.  
  
"Funny princess, try this!" Gohan said, and threw a miso soup bowl at her.  
  
"Gohan!" she laughed again, and threw crackers at him, the young Saiyan picked up some pickles and threw some at her.  
  
"Now you're the princess of soup and pickles!" Gohan laughed. Sasami growled playfully and threw some chicken gravy.  
  
"Take that, Mr. Saiyan!" Gohan picked up a wasabi bottle.  
  
"Do you want this?" he asked with a smile. Sasami got up and started to run, Gohan laughed and chased her.  
  
"Gohan no!" she giggled as Gohan started gain on her.  
  
"You're gonna have to run faster than that!" he laughed.  
  
"It's not my fault that you're so fast!"  
  
"Yeah! Blame my dad!" Gohan opened the bottle, and poured some over her head.  
  
"Stop!" she shouted with a giggle. Sasami made a sharp left into the kitchen, and grabbed some Teriyaki sauce, then hid behind the door. When Gohan walked in he looked around.  
  
"Where are you little princess, the prince of Wasabi wants to see you."  
  
"Surprise!" Sasami shouted, and came out from behind the door, and threw the sauce at him.  
  
"Got ya!" Gohan said with a smirk, and turned around. He threw Wasabi at her just as she threw the sauce. Both landed on their faces. The two kids shared a good and long laugh.  
  
"Well we both obviously need baths," Sasami said with a smile still on her face.  
  
"And someone has to clean up the house after our little confrontation," Gohan laughed. Behind them Ryo-Oki was lapping up some sauce.  
  
Telew growled as he listened to the chatter of the Tenchi clan at the dinner table. He rolled his eyes as he listened to another argument spark between Ryoko and Ayeka. He grabbed a bowl of soup, and drank it in one gulp. When he was done he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Telew?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I'm going outside to train, I can't stand being in the same room with you morons!" Telew growled and walked outside.  
  
"Hold on I'm coming," Piccolo said, and followed him.  
  
"Hey! Just what did you mean by morons! Telew you better get back here!" Ryoko growled.  
  
"Ah don't let him get to you Ryoko," Washu said. "He probably needs some time alone."  
  
"Hey wait up," Piccolo said as he tried to catch up with Telew.  
  
"What do you want namek?" Telew asked coldly.  
  
"Do you want to spar? I haven't been in a fight since Gallio," Piccolo offered. Telew just smirked.  
  
"Well it will give me a chance to fight a true opponent, you're on namek!" Telew then got in a fighting stance. Piccolo smirked, and took off his weighed clothing.  
  
"You ready?" Piccolo asked. Telew didn't answer, he just charged in with a blast ready. "Guess that's a yes." Piccolo quickly took to the air to avoid the blast.  
  
"Too slow!" Telew shouted from behind him, and fired another blast. Piccolo gasped, and quickly dodged.  
  
"Try this, Destructive Wave!" Telew quickly slapped it away, and fired two ki blasts. Piccolo teleported higher in the air, and fired five ki blasts at the Arsudu. Telew just smirked.  
  
"Not bad for a namek." He quickly dodged all of them, and fired two at the namek. Piccolo dodged one, but the other hit him square in his chest, causing him to lose altitude. Telew smirked, and immediately side kicked him into the ground. Piccolo slowly got out from the hole and smirked.  
  
"Let's see you stop this, Special Beam Cannon!" Telew winced, the blast looked stronger than the last time he saw it. He quickly evaded the blast, and fired rapid ki blasts at the namek. Piccolo quickly dodged them and extended one his arms. It grabbed Telew's head, stopping his blasts. Piccolo then extended his other arm, and it punched Telew in stomach three times. Telew growled, and grabbed both arms.  
  
"Get ready for a ride namek!" he said with a smirk, Piccolo growled a little bit. Telew threw Piccolo over his head into the bath where the girls were relaxing. Piccolo landed with a loud splash!  
  
"What the hell?" the girls said at the same time. Washu looked up and saw Telew smirking.  
  
"Telew! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like woman!? I'm sparring!"  
  
"Well take your little sparring match somewhere else we're relaxing here!"  
  
"Woman, I swear...." But Telew didn't a chance to complete his sentence because Piccolo came up from behind, and got him with a Destructive Wave. Telew quickly flipped as he falling and landed on his feet.  
  
"Get ready for end Telew!" Piccolo shouted, and shot towards him. Telew just smirked.  
  
"Let's finish this!" He gathered energy in both his hands, two big blue energy balls were formed. "Double Flash attack!" Piccolo gasped at the attack, and quickly evaded it, but when turned again, Telew was right in front of him.  
  
"Take this, Prism of Power!" Piccolo was blasted back into four trees, with a missing arm.  
  
"You win," he said and re-grew his arm.  
  
"Obviously," Telew said triumphantly  
  
Gohan was about the men's bathroom in the house with a towel around his waist when Sasami called out to him.  
  
"Where are you going Gohan?" she asked. Gohan gave her a confused look.  
  
"Where else the bath of course. Where else would I go?" he asked.  
  
"What's the point? It's just the two of us, so why don't you bathe with me?" Sasami offered. Gohan could literally feel his heart beat faster, and his temperature rise.  
  
"W, w, wh...why do you say that?" he stuttered.  
  
"Well it is just the two of us, and I don't know about you, but I hate going in the bath by myself, and besides, the women's bath is bigger than yours, so what do you say?" Gohan couldn't stop himself from twitching, or from sweating, he finally found his voice, and answered.  
  
"Su....su....sure! Yeah sure!"  
  
"Well then come on," Sasami said, and led him into the bath. Gohan had decided to try his best, and not look at Sasami during the bath, it sounded simple enough, in theory, but when it came time to execute the plan, it was harder than he thought it was.  
  
For the first couple of minutes when they were scrubbing themselves there was no real problem for Gohan since he had his back to her, but every now and then he find himself slightly turning his head, of course he would always catch himself, but it was getting harder and harder every time he did. When he was almost done, he suddenly dropped the soap, and it slid all the way behind Sasami.  
  
'Just my damn luck!' he thought, and gulped, hopefully he would control himself, and not do anything he would regret. He slowly made his way towards the soap, trying his best not to look at her. He was finally in an arm's range.  
  
'Almost there, just go for the soap only!' he yelled at himself. He couldn't but feel the urge to suddenly bite her neck, he didn't understand that. Why would he bite her? It's not like he was an animal or anything, but the way I felt, it felt like he was animal fighting his instincts. Just when he was close enough, Sasami turned around.  
  
"What is it? Is there something bothering you?" she asked. Gohan froze. His temperature rose to levels that made him feel dizzy, his heart started to beat 20x faster, and he might have just been feeling it in his head, but he felt like he was having a nosebleed. The whole feeling was just too overwhelming, and he just fell in the cool water. He quickly surfaced, and started taking deep breathes.  
  
'Man that was too much!' he thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sasami asked and leaned over to see if he was all right. If it wasn't for the suds, and bubbles around her Gohan would of seen her full naked chest. But it was still too much for him, and he fell back in the water. He quickly covered up his nose as he rose again.  
  
"No, no, I am fine! I'll just leave now so that you can finish your bath," he said. Sasami pouted.  
  
"At least come in the hot tub with me." Blood started to flow faster out of Gohan's nose.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine!" he said quickly, trying franticly to cover up his nose. Sasami suddenly grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer Gohan." Gohan was suddenly pushed right in the bath, and Sasami was already in there with him.  
  
'Aw man! I can't believe this! Okay stay calm, just stay calm!' the young Saiyan yelled at himself. 'And whatever you do, don't stare at things you shouldn't!'  
  
"Ah! This is so relaxing!" Sasami sighed as she sank deeper in the water. "No wonder Ryoko, and Ayeka come in here so much."  
  
"Yeah, I gotta admit it is pretty relaxing," Gohan agreed for now forgetting why he was so nervous.  
  
"Hey Gohan, can I ask you something?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Shot."  
  
"What's your home like?" Gohan was taken a back by that question.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
"Well it's a lot like here, I guess, peaceful, calm, and full of people I care about."  
  
"Do you miss it?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, most of the time."  
  
"Oh," Sasami looked down sadly.  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"I was just curious to see if you would start calling here home, that's all, since you and Piccolo have been here for so long." Gohan smiled at her.  
  
"Well maybe I could. It seems that I have two places to call home, here, and with my mom. Ryo-Oki watched them from the doorway, as she went in, she stepped on a button that made a part of the roof open up to revel the bright starry.  
  
"Wow! I never realized that was there," Sasami said as she looked at the sky.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I ever just looked at the stars," Gohan sighed peacefully. "And every time I do I just feel so at peace with myself."  
  
"Me too." Sasami agreed, and stared at the bright stars.  
  
"You know, my mom says that my dad is one of those stars up there, but I can never figure out which one," Gohan said, as he looked at all the stars.  
  
"Which one do you think he is?" Sasami asked him. Gohan looked around, and pointed at the brightest one.  
  
"I'd say that one, since it's so bright, and it's always watching over me, like my dad would."  
  
"Well maybe it is that one."  
  
"I hope that when I die I become one of those stars, and watch over all the people I care about."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be the brightest star up there."  
  
"You mean it?" Gohan asked and looked at her. Sasami just smirked.  
  
"You know I do." Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thanks, a lot." Sasami smiled back, and they both looked at the stars until she saw a falling star.  
  
"Hey look a shooting star! Make a wish!" she said quickly.  
  
'I wish that my mom will be fine until I can find a way back,' Gohan thought and thought about his mother, and how much she needed him now. Sasami suddenly yawned. "I better go to bed before my skin prunes up," she said, and got out of the bath. When Gohan turned around he saw her whole naked back, along with her butt, and fell over with another nosebleed.  
  
AN: Well yet another chapter done. I hope you people are happy. Anyway, how will Gohan and Piccolo find a way home? Will they ever? And if they do, how willing will they be about leaving the people they've become so close to? Will Telew ever have a rematch with Gohan? You'll just have to read the next chapter of The Gallio Saga. See ya. 


	72. No Need for Flight and Rematches

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 72  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning with the smell of Sasami's cooking hitting his nose. He yawned and listened to see if the others were back yet. He didn't hear the growling of Ryoko and Ayeka when they were arguing, or the sound of Tenchi trying constantly to make them stop, he didn't even hear Washu's strange, and to him creepy crackling when she finished a new invention, so it was still him, Sasami and Ryo-Oki.  
  
Sasami hummed as she made breakfast. Even though it was just the three of them still, she still had to cook a lot considering Gohan's large appetite. She turned around when she heard the door open.  
  
"Ah, good morning," she greeted. Gohan yawned and waved. Sasami giggled, and replied, "It looks like you didn't get enough sleep did you?" Gohan froze; he didn't get enough sleep because kept dreaming "things" about Sasami after their bath. He shook those thoughts out of his head as soon as he felt a nosebleed coming on.  
  
'Thank goodness I'm not like Master Roshi or else I would have been all over her last night,' he thought.  
  
"So how do you like your eggs?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Uh....scrambled," Gohan answered.  
  
"Want me to put some ham in it?" she asked as she cracked some eggs.  
  
"That'd be good."  
  
"Okay, breakfast will be ready in a while," Sasami said as she worked on the eggs. Gohan walked out of the kitchen, and sat down on the couch.  
  
'I guess I could take a quick nap,' he thought, and shut his eyes, but they quickly shot open after awhile since he had, "those" kind of dreams again.  
  
Telew woke up early that morning. They were still stuck at Tenchi's aunt's house. This sucked for him since he couldn't get any proper training in. Nevertheless, Telew traveled to a clearing in the woods and started to basic exercises since it was the closest thing he could get to training. When he was done with his handstand push-ups, he flipped back to his feet. Suddenly he heard a blast fired at him. Without looking he put up his left hand, and stopped the blast.  
  
"You know if you want to sneak up on someone you need to be a lot quieter," he said to his attacker.  
  
"I want a rematch Telew," his attacker stated. Telew just smirked.  
  
"You couldn't beat me then, what makes you think you can beat me now?" Telew asked.  
  
"Because that fight happened before that whole Gallio shit. I'm a lot stronger now." Telew smirked, and replied,  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Yeah we'll see," his attacker said, and floated down to face him, it was Ryoko.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Telew asked. With that, Ryoko attacked with a strong charge.  
  
Sasami giggled when Gohan just finished his 23 serving of her breakfast.  
  
"MMM, these are good eggs!" he said while he was chewing.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Gohan," Sasami giggled. Gohan swallowed, and gave her the traditional Son grin.  
  
"Sorry about that." Sasami looked outside, then asked Gohan,  
  
"Gohan, when are you going to teach me how to fly? You said that you would."  
  
(Check chapter 15 paragraph 6 if you don't remember.)  
  
"Oh yeah, that seemed so long ago. I guess since I was always so busy fighting, I never got the chance to teach you," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well you aren't fighting anymore, so why don't you teach me now?" Gohan nodded, he finished his last plate of food, and went outside to teach Sasami how to fly.  
  
Telew quickly dodged three blasts from Ryoko, and countered with four of his own. The space pirate flew higher in the air, and shot her hair needles at him. The Arsudu quickly slapped them away, and flew towards her. In a flash, Ryoko created her energy sword, and slashed Telew across his chest. He countered with a swift elbow to her stomach, and continued with a strong roundhouse kick across her face. Ryoko flew into the ground, but she got back to her feet in a flash.  
  
"I must admit you have gotten stronger, but it's still not enough to defeat me," Telew said as he floated in front of her. Suddenly something blasted him from behind; Telew fell to a knee, and looked behind him. It was another Ryoko, with her had her hand extended and a smirk on her face. He looked around him, and saw two other Ryokos at his sides.  
  
"What do you think of us now Telew?" they all asked. The Arsudu rose to his feet and smirked.  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
Sasami sat cross legged and across from Gohan as he tried to explain how flying worked.  
  
"Flying....well...uh.... it's mostly your energy working to keep in the air, and uh.... And you have to find your inner energy in order to fly or something like that. Oh damn, Piccolo's explanation was way better!" Gohan groaned.  
  
(I'm guessing Piccolo is the one who taught Gohan how to fly, since he could fly during the Frieza saga.)  
  
"Don't worry I get it," Sasami reassured him. "This energy you're talking about, what does it look like?"  
  
"Oh you know. You know those blasts I use a fight, that's my energy." Sasami nodded in understanding.  
  
"So how do I find my energy?" Sasami asked. "What do I do?"  
  
"Uh...I can't really explain it. You just find a part inside of you, and just let it out. It kind of comes naturally," Gohan said, and cupped his hands together. "Like this." A small ball of ki slowly formed in Gohan's hands, Sasami then mimicked his hand position.  
  
"So all I have to do is find my inner energy?" Sasami asked. Gohan nodded.  
  
"You got it." Sasami tried to, but nothing was happening, Gohan immediately noticed the problem. "Whoa, whoa, Sasami you're way too tense, you have to relax, you have to let it come, not force it."  
  
"But this hard," Sasami sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, you're just starting, not a lot of people learn to fly their first day," Gohan reassured her, Sasami smiled, and tried again.  
  
Telew dodged a blast from one Ryoko, and kicked her stomach; another one came in with energy sword strike, but the Arsudu quickly dodged, and threw her over his shoulder. Suddenly, a volley of hair needles came in from his side, Telew quickly flipped backwards, and countered with five strong blasts. Another Ryoko suddenly teleported in front of him, and fired a strong blast in his chest. The Arsudu flew back into two trees, and groaned. When he got up, he started chuckling.  
  
"I must say, I didn't expect that one," he said as he wiped the blood coming from his mouth. "You have gotten stronger, but you're still not as strong as I am."  
  
"Why do you say that?" one Ryoko asked. Telew smirked.  
  
"Because, I can do this!" he shouted, and suddenly two extra pairs of hands shot out from his back. "Yes, because of my training I can do this much faster, now bring it on." With that the four Ryokos charged.  
  
Sasami groaned when she didn't form another ki ball. That was her 18'Th try.  
  
"Don't get discouraged, try again," Gohan told her, Sasami nodded, and tried again. She relaxed, and didn't flex her muscles or groaned, she was just relaxed, but still nothing formed in her hands.  
  
"What I am I doing wrong?" she asked in frustration. Gohan thought for a minute.  
  
'What is she doing wrong? She's doing everything right. Hold on, maybe her own inner energy isn't strong enough to take on a real form, but then how will she fly?' Gohan thought even harder, and then it hit him.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Sasami, the reason you aren't forming anything is because your own inner energy is too weak, but if you use your goddess powers I'm sure that'll be enough!" Gohan said.  
  
"You know it just might work, but I can't really control Tsunami like that," she said.  
  
"Don't worry you're only using some of her energy, not all of it. So just concentrate and I'm sure you'll get it! Come on you can do it," Gohan cheered. Sasami sighed, and concentrated on Tsunami's energy. Warmth suddenly flowed into her fingertips, and when she opened her eyes she saw a small ball of blue ki.  
  
"I did it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That was great! Now all you have to do is apply that same energy to flying."  
  
"Actually Gohan, I'm feeling tried, can we take a break?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess you aren't used to using energy like that, so yeah, go rest." Sasami nodded and went inside. Gohan followed a little while later, and meet Sasami at the sink doing the dishes. He noticed her eyes dropping, and her movements were slowing down. She turned around, and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hey Gohan," she said.  
  
"Sasami, why don't I do the dishes, you rest," Gohan offered.  
  
"Gohan, you can't do dishes that well," Sasami giggled.  
  
"Hey I'm not Piccolo!" Gohan joked. "You seem tired, so just lie down, and tell me when you're ready for another flying lesson."  
  
"Okay," Sasami agreed as she yawned and went into the living room. Gohan started to do the dishes, it wasn't all that hard to him, although he did break four dishes, but sure did beat breaking all that was in the rack. Gohan chuckled when he remembered when Piccolo told him when he first did the dishes. He carefully placed the last dish in the rack, and turned off the sink. After he dried his hands he went in the living room, and saw Sasami sleeping on the couch. He smiled, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered, and went upstairs.  
  
Telew quickly dodged a punch from one Ryoko, and threw her over his shoulder, two more came in, but he blasted them away. The real Ryoko suddenly came from his side, and stabbed his ribs with her energy sword. Telew growled in pain, and countered with an elbow in her stomach. The space pirates got up, and started to charge up powerful blasts.  
  
"Let's see you get up after this!" they all yelled, and fired their blasts. All four joined together to form an even greater blasts. Telew just smirked as the blast came closer. He suddenly started to charge up his own blast. On his four hands were blue balls of ki.  
  
"Try this woman! Double Flash attack x2!" The four balls joined together to form two powerful blasts that like Ryoko's attack joined together. The two blasts struggled against each other, Ryoko's blast pushed Telew's upwards more, but the Arsudu's attack wasn't so easily defeated, it pushed Ryoko's back, but the pirate added more energy to it, and the two were even. Ryoko smirked, but Telew didn't look worried, he simply smirked, and gave his blast a strong push, because of that it overcame Ryoko's attack, and in a loud explosion, Ryoko was defeated. Telew floated down with a smirk on his face. His two extra arms went back in his skin, and he looked over the damage.  
  
There was a large hole where Ryoko was standing, a pile of tree bark, and small rocks covered up some blood from Ryoko. Telew found her under a pile of dust, and rock. Blood came down from her forehead, and mouth. Her arm was partly broken, and her leg was hanging limp. He saw her cough up some blood telling him she had some internal bleeding as well. For some reason, Telew felt like a heel. He felt sorry for her as he watched her lie there with blood coming from her mouth, and her eyes shut. He sighed, and put his hands over her, and gave her some of his energy. Ryoko was covered with a blue glow that started heal her. She felt her wounds close, and broken limbs slowly heal themselves. When Telew saw that Ryoko would be okay, he rose into the air, and flew off. As he flew a question kept poking at his mind,  
  
'Why did I even bother to help her?'  
  
AN: Is it possible that Telew is going soft on us? Did he really feel sorry for what he did? Is just hanging out with the Tenchi clan melting the cold fortress around Telew's heart? But what about Washu? Doesn't she like Telew? Well I want to see what you think, answer this poll,  
  
Who do you think Telew should be with?  
  
Washu  
  
Or  
  
Ryoko  
  
Please tell what you think and why when you review, or just E-mail me at Ankomahotmail.com. Well see ya. 


	73. No Need for Limits!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 73  
  
AN: Before I get started, it's time to revel the results of my little poll last chapter. The winner by a one sided victory is Washu!  
  
Ryoko: What does she have, that I don't?  
  
Washu: Besides a great body, better hair, slimmer hips, more curves.....  
  
Ryoko: Okay that's it I'm gonna kick your ass Washu!!!  
  
(Multiple explosions are heard all around my house)  
  
Me: (Sweatdrop) Oh god, I'm gonna get kicked out of the house for this! Oh what the hell. On with the fic!  
  
When Gohan woke up the next morning, he heard loud yells, and growls. He heard a loud crackle, and very noisy blubbering, and whining, along with another round of yelling. Yep, everyone was back, and the house was back to normal. He sat up in bed, and felt a little disappointed about them being back so soon. Sure he had spent more time with Sasami, but he just had a feeling in his stomach, and in his heart, that it just wasn't enough. Naturally he had no idea why he was feeling this way, just like why he felt like biting Sasami's neck while they were in the bath. He shook off the feeling, and went down for breakfast.  
  
"PRISM OF POWER!!!!!" Telew bellowed at the approaching Halker. His holographic foe quickly sliced the blast in half with her sword as she made her way towards Telew in the air. Telew quickly teleported to the ground, and ran through the simulated forest. He was training under 450x the Earth's normal gravity, and yet it was still too easy.  
  
"Look out behind you," Aitca said suddenly. Telew looked behind him and saw Tyou come in from behind him. The Arsudu swiftly dodged his blast, and landed on a cliff.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you put in two opponents!" Telew yelled.  
  
"When I asked you how many opponents you wanted, you just scoffed and said whatever, so I just threw in how many I felt like," she answered. Telew just growled.  
  
"You are so incompetent."  
  
"I'm incompetent, you're the one who didn't give a real answer!" Aitca shot back.  
  
"You better shut up before I blow this whole pod straight to hell!" Telew shouted.  
  
"Oh so that's how you want it eh?" Aitca said slyly. Suddenly both Halker and Tyou jumped in front of him and started to power up to levels behind their standard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Telew growled.  
  
"I just increased the difficulty to 30," she answered. Halker suddenly shot forward, and nailed Telew with a strong blow to his stomach. While gasping for air, Tyou kicked him off the cliff, the Arsudu landed with a loud thud, and tried to get up. Suddenly Halker, and Tyou were above him, and started to charge up powerful attacks.  
  
'Shit!' Telew growled, and started to charge up a blast of his own. When the two holograms fired, their attacks fused together and formed an even more powerful blast, that easily overpowered Telew's, defeating him with a loud explosion. The simulation ended, with Aitca laughing.  
  
"That'll teach you to threaten me!" Aitca laughed. Telew was about reply with a yell, when someone knocked the door. Telew angrily opened the door, and glared at the visitor, Washu.  
  
"What the hell do you want," he growled, as he grabbed a towel.  
  
"My, what wounds you have Telew, training tough?" she asked.  
  
"You should know!" he yelled as he dried his red hair.  
  
"Oh?" Washu replied.  
  
"You made that computer too defiant! A computer should always obey its master!" Aitca just scoffed.  
  
"Yeah right! I don't know what computers you've known pal, but I can tell you that I'm sure hell am not your stupid computer slave."  
  
"You see!" Telew growled, as he turned around, and took off the red top of his gi.  
  
"Well of course she's like that, I put in some of my own personality data in her," Washu chuckled. Telew shot her an annoyed glare. As Washu looked into his cold blue eyes, she couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What hell are you chuckling about dare I ask," Telew said, and turned around.  
  
"Did anybody you look cute when you're annoyed?"  
  
"No!! And if they did I would kill them on sight!" Telew shouted. "A warrior should not be....cute, he should be ruthless, and have no remorse."  
  
"Yeah well unfortunately for you to me you are," Washu said, as she looked at him up and down.  
  
"Did you come here for any particular reason, or just to annoy the living shit out of me?" Telew asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready, and to give you this," she said and handed him what looked like a bracelet with a red rock on it.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he asked.  
  
"It's a training bracelet," she answered. "It limits your powers when you have it on, so when you're training you can see just how powerful you are when you have limits. Try it on." Telew just looked at it.  
  
"I'll think about it," he said, and put it in his pocket. "And I'm not hungry so leave."  
  
"Whatever," Washu said, and walked out. When she was gone, Telew took the bracelet out of his pocket, and slowly put it on.  
  
"Ah so you do like it eh?" Aitca said.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
"Pal I'm a computer I'm always here."  
  
Gohan greeted everyone as he made his way downstairs.  
  
"Morning Tenchi," he greeted as he sat down.  
  
"Morning Gohan, good to see you on your feet again," Tenchi said.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said from behind him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never got a chance to say this, but I'm very proud of you." Gohan smiled, and answered,  
  
"Thank you." Everyone was at the table ready to eat when the storage room door opened, and Telew into the room. Telew's blue eyes met with Gohan's black eyes. Their eyes widened, and Gohan stood up.  
  
"You!" they both growled and charged at each other.  
  
"AW MAN!!!! This fight will be bigger any of Ayeka's and Ryoko's fight put together!" Tenchi panicked "When this fight is done, the whole house will be destroyed!"  
  
"I got ten yen on Gohan!" Miyoshi said.  
  
"Okay bets are open!" Ryoko said, and started colleting money from the others. The two warriors were inching apart ready to trade blows when two strong voices called out to them.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Telew!" Suddenly Sasami, and Washu grabbed their ears and pulled them back.  
  
"No Sasami!! Let me go!!!!" Gohan shouted like a five year old kid not allowed to play with his friends.  
  
"No Gohan there isn't any reason for you and Telew to fight anymore you aren't enemies," Sasami said, Gohan just groaned and gave up.  
  
"Woman if you don't let me go I swear I'll blow you straight to hell!" Telew shouted.  
  
"Telew you really need to learn when to relax, the kid isn't your enemy," Washu replied.  
  
"Who cares!" Telew shouted, and charged. "Get ready boy! Unlike you I let a mere woman control me!" Washu just smirked.  
  
"Oh you don't eh?" she thought out loud, and pressed a button on a small remote. Telew suddenly felt 10 thousand volts of electricity shot through his whole body, he couldn't take it, he couldn't even concentrate on moving his foot. As a result he kissed the ground with a thud. Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he growled, and tried again, but the same thing happened, and he fell over again. "What's going on!!!" he yelled at no one.  
  
"That," Washu said simply and pointed to the bracelet she gave him. "That unleashes 10 thousand volts of electricity into your body whenever I press this button." Telew growled.  
  
"You little bitch! I'll kill you right now!!" Telew yelled and started to power up a strong blast, but Washu just pressed the button again, and the process repeated itself.  
  
"Call me a bitch eh?" Telew looked like he was going to pull out his hair, and destroy the house seven times. You could easily see the steam coming out from his ears. He the strongest fighter in Gallio's army, was at the mercy of a woman! Then he thought of something, he smirked, and stood up.  
  
"I'll just take it off, then I won't be your little tamed dog!" Then grabbed it, but the volts shot through his whole body again.  
  
"Oh yeah, and if you try to touch it you get shocked automatically," Washu said. Telew yelled out in frustration. So what she was saying was, she was the only person that could remove the bracelet. The others looked at the scene between the two, and just started laughing. Even Piccolo started chuckle. The Arsudu's face was pure red, he jumped to feet, and exploded.  
  
"YOU WANT TO LAUGH AT ME, GO AHEAD IF YOU VAULE YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed, and formed a large blast above his head.  
  
"Still don't get it do you?" Washu said, and pushed the button, and in five seconds Telew was back on the ground, growling his head off. He jumped up, and was about try and blast her, when he remembered what happened last time. He just snorted, and went to sit in the farthest corner from the gang.  
  
"Washu, I gotta ask, how did you come up with something like that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Jeez Tenchi don't you watch anime?" Washu said simply.  
  
That night Gohan sat on the roof, and looked at the stars. He couldn't sleep, one because Ryoko, and Ayeka were both drunk from sake, and were making a ruckus, and two because the same feeling he had from this morning came back. He couldn't shake the feeling that the time he spent with Sasami for the past four days wasn't enough for some reason. It was as if he was on a time limit for being here, and he had to cram enough time with her as he could before time ran out. Why was he feeling like this? Was he going somewhere? He doubted it, since he and Piccolo had been in this world for close to a year now. He was almost thirteen, and he was much more powerful than he was when he first got here, but still was this feeling some sort of sign that he and Piccolo's time here was close to over? He sighed, and looked up at the stars.  
  
'I can't imagine leaving Sasami,' he thought. 'How could I?'  
  
"Hey Gohan you could sleep either?" Sasami said from behind him. Gohan looked behind him and smiled.  
  
"Not even my dad could sleep through that ruckus," Gohan joked.  
  
'I can't leave her, not now, she's like a part of me now, and I'm apart of her. If I leave now I'll just die knowing that I left without saying that I love her,' He thought.  
  
"What's wrong, you look like you're deep in thought," Sasami asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Gohan replied quickly.  
  
"If you say so," Sasami said, and looked at the stars. "I remember when we looked at the stars together like this, remember?" Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Now that's one memory that I'll never forget." Sasami looked at the forest, and thought of something.  
  
"Hey let's go for a midnight swim!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on it'll be fun! Please." Gohan thought for a second then smiled.  
  
"Sure, hop on," he said, and Sasami got on his back, and he flew towards the lake. As they neared the lake, Gohan flew lower and lower until they were just a couple of feet in the air above the lake. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking Gohan?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just this," and he dropped her in the lake. He landed by the bank and started cracking up.  
  
"Gohan you bum!" Sasami shouted.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sasami I just couldn't help it!" He chuckled trying to suppress his laughs, but failing. Sasami swam up to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Take this!" she said, and pulled him in with her.  
  
"Hey!" Sasami started to laugh at him. Gohan smirked, and splashed her face, Sasami growled playfully, and splashed him back.  
  
"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Gohan said.  
  
"Oh no!" Sasami laughed, and started to swim away.  
  
"You can't get away from me!" Gohan said, and swam after her. Sasami looked behind her, and saw he was gaining on her, so she quickly splashed to stun him for a second. When Gohan got the water out of his eyes he went under water and started to swim after her. Sasami looked behind her, and saw that Gohan wasn't there.  
  
"Gohan?" she called, and looked around. When she looked in front of her, he suddenly shot up from the water, and dragged her under water. When she came up Gohan was laughing his head off.  
  
"Got ya!" he laughed, and swam to the bank to dry off.  
  
"Very funny, now I'm soaked," Sasami said, as she made her way to the bank. Gohan just chuckled, and looked at her, her clothes were clinging to her, and water was dripping from her hair, and hands.  
  
"We should probably head back," he said, and started to get up, when Sasami touched his hand, and looked at him.  
  
"Can we stay a little longer?" she pleaded. Gohan looked into her eyes, and sat back down without turning away.  
  
"Sure," he said softly, not realizing that their faces were getting closer and closer. Gohan reached out to her, and stroked a strand of her hair out of her eyes, and put his had on her cheek. Sasami could feel her eyes slowly closing as she felt herself get closer to Gohan. The young warrior slowly, and softly pressed his lips against the young Jurian princess as if he was hesitant about this. Sasami put her left hand on Gohan's chest, and felt his muscles through his wet shirt. She put her right hand in Gohan's wet hair and started playing with it as they continued. Gohan moved his lips slowly against hers, savoring the moment, Sasami slowly slipped her left hand under Gohan's shirt, and felt his strong, yet gentle body. Gohan slowly laid Sasami down, their lips still pressed against each other's, and started to un-do her sash. Sasami didn't stop him, even though she knew what she was about to, but she didn't care, she was in the arms of the one she loved, and he was about to make her a true woman, what more could she want?  
  
Sasami, to counter, lifted Gohan's shirt off of him as they continued their little session. The Saiyan slipped his hand into an opening of her kimono once the sash was loosened, and started to move his hands upwards. Their lips were still locked together, and they were running out of breath, but they didn't care. Gohan started to loosen the sash even more, and as a result, the right side of Sasami's kimono started to fall. Gohan suddenly pulled away as if something clicked in his mind. He looked at her with looks that question their situation. Sasami just pulled him back down to her, and whispered,  
  
"Please, please don't stop." Gohan took this as a hint and they started to kiss again. Gohan started to lightly kiss Sasami's neck, and he finally removed her sash. Sasami moaned softly, and started to play with his hair again. Gohan nibbled her neck, and opened his mouth, like he was ready to sink his teeth in her neck when he sensed something. It was coming from the sky. He quickly pulled back, and Sasami gave him a confused look. Gohan sensed Piccolo was coming, and Tenchi from the ground. The closest was obviously Piccolo, not wanting him to see what was about to happen, Gohan quickly grabbed his shirt, and put it back on. Sasami took a hint, and grabbed her sash. When he saw that she was done fixing her kimono, Gohan picked her up, and flew up.  
  
There was a part of Gohan that was thankful he sensed Piccolo, but the other half of him wanted to continue what they were about to, why he wondered. He had never felt this kind of strong feeling for someone before, and as soon he kissed Sasami it was like a whole other part took over. Then there was when he was about to bite her neck, why would want to do that in the first place? It was like the part that in control at the moment was screaming 'DO IT DO IT!' Why? What was going on with him? He wished his dad or Vegeta were here. They were full blooded Saiyans they would mostly likely know what was going on with him.  
  
Sasami couldn't help but give Gohan a disappointed look as they flew to meet Piccolo. It wasn't like she was planning on that to happen, but it just felt so good to her, that she didn't want it to end, no matter what the consequences. She knew she wouldn't get pregnant any way since Tsunami protected her, and her body. So she wouldn't get pregnant unless she wanted to. But another part her was glad that it ended like that no matter how good it felt, it still wasn't right, at least not yet. What would her sister think? What her parents think, especially her father. She knew that if that little session ended the way she thought it would, her dad would have been furious, and Gohan would have been a dead man. She sighed, and started to relax as the soft wind started to take her to dreamland.  
  
"Hey Piccolo what's up?" Gohan asked when he met the namek.  
  
"The others wanted me to come get you two. It's getting real late, and they wanted you two to come home. What were you doing anyway?" he asked. It took all of Gohan's will power not to blush or stutter.  
  
"Just swimming," he replied. Piccolo nodded, and they flew back. As they flew he saw that Sasami's kimono seemed little uneven, and her sash messily tied. He also saw that Gohan's shirt was wet, and seemed to be crumpled up a little bit. The namek just grunted, and forgot about it. Knowing that whatever they were about to do, the two of them were smart enough to stop. When they got back to the house, they found Ryoko, and Ayeka sprawled out on the floor and couch snoring their heads off, with 49 bottles of sake on the table.  
  
"Those two are going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning," Piccolo whispered. Gohan chuckled, and went upstairs. He laid Sasami on her futon, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good night Sasami," he whispered, and went to his room. Gohan fell asleep thinking about why he felt like he had to bite Sasami's neck, Sasami went to sleep dreaming of what could have happened without Piccolo intervention, and Telew went to sleep trying to figure out a way to get Washu's bracelet off of him.  
  
AN: Man!! That was a long chapter! Exactly 16 pages! I hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it. That was first real kissing/close to lemon scene that I've ever written. I hope I did all right. I never intended for them to go all the way in the first place if you're wondering. As for the whole anime joke, if you didn't get it, let's think for a minute, name an anime where a girl has complete control over the main boy of the show, and the boy just happens to be stubborn, selfish, and powerful fighter, and he wears red. And if you still get it, then get you're head checked!! And if you can't name the anime, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE AN ANIME FAN!!!! Just kidding, anyway how long do Gohan and Piccolo actually have left in Tenchi's world? Do they have even less time than Gohan thinks? And if they do, how will they get home? The answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. See ya! 


	74. No Need for Injuries!

The Gallio Saga  
  
Chapter 74  
  
Tenchi and the others sighed as they heard the rumble of Telew's training chamber. It was rumbling faster today, which meant he was under going tougher training than usual. During the course of breakfast, Gohan kept shooting nervous glances at Sasami. The events of last night still fresh in his mind. He wasn't sure what came over him, the feeling of wanting to bite Sasami's neck came in so much stronger last night. That urge seemed to temporarily take over him and make him do things that he never wanted to do. He just sighed and finished his breakfast.  
  
Sasami watched as Gohan looked at her with nervous and uncertainty written all over his face. Sasami didn't blame him though. Last night really shook the both of them up, Sasami wasn't sure but she figured that something took a hold of both of them, and if they were thinking clearly then what happened last night never would have happened in the first place. Sasami sighed softly and cleared the table.  
  
Telew yelled with all his might as he fired his Prism of Power at the simulated Cell. The bio-android quickly dodged and fired a kame ha me ha, but Telew slapped it away and fired a double blast. Cell flew in and slammed Telew into a canyon. The Arsudu coughed out blood, but managed to blast Cell into the ground. Telew fell to a knee when floated to the ground. Sweat came down his brow; he covered his mouth when he coughed. When he looked at his hand it was full of blood, he looked at Cell, who was heading straight for him. The only problem was he could barely see Cell because his vision was blurry. Telew growled, and fell on his hands and knees.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break, you might have internal bleeding," Aitca said. Telew shook his head, and got up.  
  
"I'm going to finish this!" he shouted, and charged. The charge was fast, but it lacked power, giving the opportunity that he needed. The green bug flew in the air, and fired a powerful kame ha me ha wave. Telew looked up, it was too late to fire a blast of his own so he thrust out his hands and tried to hold the blast.  
  
"Telew you should rest, you're weak," Aitca argued.  
  
"Shut up!!! I don't need rest!!!!" Telew shouted again, and pushed the blast up more, but Cell added more power to blast, Telew was too weak to handle it, and the blast consumed him.  
  
A loud BAM was heard all throughout the house. The residents all rushed down to Washu's lab to see what was going on. Washu was the first at the door of Telew chamber while the others were right behind her. The door opened to revel, Telew face down on the floor, his gi half way torn up. Washu rushed to his side, and turned him over. Blood flowed down the side of his head, forehead, and cheeks. His right arm was broken, and blood trickled down his chin.  
  
"Telew wake up, wake up!" Washu shouted, and shook him. Telew's eyes slowly opened, he growled softly when he saw everyone in his training chamber. He slowly got up, and leaned on the wall.  
  
"All of you get out! NOW!!!!!" he bellowed, but once his did, he clutched his stomach and fell to his knees.  
  
"Stop it, you're bleeding internally," Washu said, and went to help him but he pushed her away.  
  
"Leave me alone," he hissed. "I don't need your help."  
  
"Drop the tough guy act," Washu countered. "You're hurt and you need help."  
  
"I don't need any help!!!" Telew shouted, and started to walk to the door when everything went black, and he fell over.  
  
Washu moved Telew to a spare room. She had unplugged the rejuvenation chamber since she thought they wouldn't need it anymore, and it would take hours to get it up and running again, and they didn't have hours.  
  
When Telew woke up he found himself in a room, with a bandage around his head, he looked at himself and saw that his wounds were patched up.  
  
"Hey good to see you're finally awake," Washu said as she walked in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Telew asked harshly as he sat up.  
  
"Whoa, slow down cowboy, you're wounds aren't even healed yet."  
  
"Answer my question woman!" Telew growled. Washu smirked evilly, and pushed the button. Telew suddenly yelled out in pain as the electricity flowed through his body.  
  
"Don't call woman, call me Little Washu, I thought we went over this."  
  
"We did, and I said I'll call you whatever the hell I please!" Washu smirked again, and pushed the button causing Telew to fall over.  
  
"Little Washu or more pain on your part," Washu said with her finger over the button.  
  
"Damn woman," Telew mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Washu asked slyly, and pushed the button causing Telew to yell so loud it could be heard all around the house.  
  
Gohan sighed when he heard Telew's yell.  
  
"You would think with Telew injured that Washu would lay off shocking him, but this is Washu I'm talking about," he said to himself. As he entered the kitchen for a quick snack he saw Sasami who was getting lunch ready. As he watched her, flashes of last night flowed into his mind, and that feeling to bite her neck came in again. He still had no idea why he would want to do that, but that feeling came in so strong last night, he was about to do it too. Gohan sighed, and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey Gohan," she said.  
  
"Sasami, can I talk to you, outside?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." The two soon were under Ryou; there was an awkward silence between them so Gohan decided to start things off.  
  
"Sasami, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was like I became a completely different person. It felt like my emotions took control over me, and I couldn't stop myself."  
  
"It's okay Gohan. I guess we both did things we didn't mean. We both got caught up moment, and we both wanted to show how much we mean to each other."  
  
"Hey, do you want to continue your flying lessons?" Gohan asked after awhile. Sasami gave him one of her bright smiles that made his heart flip.  
  
"Sure!" With that, they sat down, and Gohan started to teach Sasami how to fly.  
  
"Now what do you call me?" Washu asked for 15'Th time.  
  
"I'll you whatever I want," Telew mumbled, as soon he said that, Washu shocked him again.  
  
"I could do this all day you know, now answer what do you call me?" Telew growled and was about to repeat himself when he remembered the strong shocks and all the pain it caused him. With a loud growl, he gave in.  
  
"Little Washu," he mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Washu asked, and shocked him again.  
  
"What the hell was that for!? I said what you wanted now leave me alone!"  
  
"I couldn't hear you." Telew would have blasted her if she hadn't had that damn button with her. The Arsudu just grunted, and repeated himself only louder.  
  
"Little Washu, there are you happy!" he yelled. Washu smirked, and put the remote away.  
  
"Very. I knew shock therapy would you see things my way." Telew shot her glare as she turned around. Washu felt his eyes on her, so she whipped out the remote, and shocked him yet again, knocking him out. "Man I am a genius!"  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Gohan praised when he saw Sasami slowly float off the ground. "I told you your goddesses powers would be enough to help you fly!" Sasami, who had her eyes closed, opened them only to see she was several feet off the ground, and almost higher than the trees.  
  
"Gohan I'm really doing it!" Sasami exclaimed.  
  
"Well Sasami you seemed to have mastered floating, now for actual flying," Gohan said as he floated up to meet her.  
  
"How do I do that?" she asked.  
  
"It's simple, just push your energy behind you, and it'll push you forward," Gohan explained. Sasami did as she was told. She mentally called on her goddess power to push behind her. When she did, she felt herself slowly moving forward. The trees slowly moved passed her, she slowly added more energy behind her, and everything to go faster. She soon felt herself zip through the sky like a bird. She laughed as she passed through the branches of a tree, and slowly started to fly upwards more.  
  
"This so fun!!!!!" she squealed as she rose higher in the air with Gohan not too far behind giving her small tips.  
  
"Hey just don't add too much energy behind you or else you'll go too fast, and remember just don't fly-" but he was cut short when he heard Sasami cry, and watched she fell. "Too high." Gohan immediately shot towards her, and grabbed her in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"That's the thing, Piccolo said that rookie flyers should always fly low because you're not used to the rough air up there," Gohan explained as he flew back to the house.  
  
That night, Telew opened his eyes, and slowly made his way out of bed. He opened his door, and slowly made his way downstairs. He heard the loud snoring of Ryoko who sprawled out on the couch; he carefully opened the door to Washu's lab.  
  
'If that woman thinks I'm just going to sit in bed then she doesn't know me,' Telew thought as he passed many of Washu's unfinished experiments and inventions. He finally made it to the training chamber; he slowly opened the door and went in.  
  
The lights automatically switched on, and Aitca was activated.  
  
"Uh...what's going on?" the computer asked.  
  
"Shut up and give me 700x the Earth's gravity," Telew said as he took off his bandages.  
  
"Are you nuts? 700 is the reason you're in this condition in the first place," Aitca reminded him.  
  
"Big deal, 700 is obviously my limit, and I will surpass it, even it causes me to have a brush with death every now and then," Telew said as he put on his red gi.  
  
"No way Telew, I'm not doing it," Aitca replied.  
  
"You stupid machine! I'll do it myself!" Telew growled, and went to change the gravity manually when he was suddenly shocked. He looked behind him to find Washu.  
  
"Oh come, don't you think I didn't take your stubbornness into consideration?"  
  
"What!" Washu smiled slyly at him.  
  
"I put cameras all around the house, there so small a microscope can barely pick it up!" Washu laughed. Telew gave her a cold glare as he got up from the ground.  
  
"Nice thinking Miss Washu!" Aitca complimented. Washu looked at the glaring Telew.  
  
"Oh come on, do you really want to injure yourself more?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not injured woman!" he yelled. Instead of shocking him, Washu went behind him, and smacked his back making him go on his knees in pain.  
  
"You were saying?" Telew covered his mouth, and coughed up some blood. "You see if you push yourself more you could hurt yourself even more now. So go back to bed!" Telew looked into her eyes and saw behind her demanding voice, he also heard worry, and concern. He looked away, and without another word went back to bed.  
  
"Gohan are you sure about this?" Sasami asked. They were on top of a high cliff with only the full moon, and stars as their lights. Gohan nodded, he was the one suggested this.  
  
"This will help you fly higher, trust me," he said, and outstretched his hand. Sasami smiled, and took his hand.  
  
"I'll always trust you." Gohan nodded, and jumped off the cliff with Sasami holding on, but trying to fly as well. The two flew through night sky with the calm air flowing through them. Sasami had to admit, flying at this altitude was quite the challenge since the air was very rough. It took all her power not to let go of Gohan.  
  
"Hold on tight," he whispered, and took them higher. Sasami tightened her grip as the wind became rougher. She watched at the trees that looked like green dot shoot passed them; they flew through the clouds, and zipped through the night sky. Sasami was so caught up with the view, that she didn't notice that she was going faster, and she felt lighter. When she finally realized this, she looked around and saw Gohan several feet behind her. Sasami gasped, but then smiled, and spun through the air with much comfort.  
  
Gohan smiled when he saw Sasami look so happy. He flew next to her, and held her hand again.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"No problem," he whispered. The two leaned in, and shared a kiss in mid-air under the faint light of the full moon.  
  
AN: Well that's another chapter done. Oh, and sorry if the last chapter was a little lemony, I should put in a warning or something. Originally, I was going to have them mate last chapter, but then I figured to forget it since they were a little young. The reason last chapter was so lemony was because I made them come close. I read in another fanfiction once that when things get "lemony" between a Saiyan and a woman, that's when they bite each other, and then they pass out and get each other's memories. At least that's what read at least. So I wasn't planning on writing a normal lemon if that's what you're wondering. Just thought I would clear that up. Oh, and one more thing, I won't be updating in a while since, I'm going to Canada with my family on Friday, and I really need to pack tomorrow. Anyway, R&R. See ya! 


	75. No Need for Anger!

The Gallio Saga

Chapter 75

Sasami laughed as she soared through the air, with Gohan close behind her.

"You can't catch me Gohan!" she laughed as she climbed higher in the air.

"Oh really, then I accept your challenge!" Gohan said, and increased his speed. Ayeka smiled as she watched them from below. It made her happy to her sister with someone who could make her so happy.

"I gotta admit they are cute together," Washu said from behind her. Ayeka nodded.

"I've never seen Sasami this happy before, it is as if Gohan has made her heart so much brighter than it already was. But, I wonder what my father would have to say about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my father isn't very big on Sasami and me finding our own loves. You saw how he reacted when I wanted to stay with Tenchi."

"Ah, don't worry about it; I'm sure once he sees how happy Gohan has made Sasami he'll have to forget about finding her fiancé," Washu reassured her.

"Yes I suppose you're right." Suddenly, Ayeka heard a loud beeping coming from Washu's wrist. "Washu what is that?" Washu looked at her wrist, and sighed.

"It's time to give Telew his medicine."

"Oh?"

"It's the medicine we used to heal Gohan."

"So why do you sound so unwilling? Is it difficult to give Telew the medicine?"

"Hell yeah, it's not that he thinks it hurts, it's just extremely hard to get past his stubbornness," Washu replied, and went back to the house.

Telew grunted when he saw Washu enter his room with a tray, and a needle.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked out the window.

"Come on Telew it's been two days, I would think you would know why I always come in your room," Washu said, and set the tray near him. "Now give me your arm."

"No," Telew said simply without turning around. "I don't need that damn medicine, I'm fine."

"If having internal bleeding your idea of fine, I'd hate to see you when you admit you're hurt."

"Which is never," he said simply.

"Telew if you won't take it willingly, I can always think of another way," Washu said with an evil smirk on her face. Without her knowing, a nervous flashed on Telew's face. Washu kept on increasing the number of volts so Telew wouldn't get used to it.

"I don't need the damn medicine," he said after a while. Washu smirked, and said,

"Have it your way then," Washu said, and shocked him causing him to roll off the bed.

"Damn it woman! Do you want to kill me?!" Telew shouted, but that caused him to get shocked again.

"Little Washu remember?" Telew growled, and gave her a cold glare before he sat up.

"I don't need that medicine, and I don't need this shit!" he yelled, and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Washu asked.

"Away from you!" Telew growled, and flew out the window.

Gohan flew down through the forest still in pursuit of Sasami.

"Come on Gohan I know you're faster than that!" Sasami laughed as she zoomed past two more trees. She suddenly stopped when she saw Telew zoom out the house at full speed.

"What's up him?" Gohan wondered as he floated next to Sasami, who shrugged.

"Maybe it's one of those things we just shouldn't ask him about," Sasami figured.

'Damn that woman!! I'm never going back that hell hole!' Telew thought as he flew.

Lunch

"Washu where's Telew?" Kiyone asked.

"What am I his keeper?" Washu asked.

"Well you were the last one to see him; Gohan told me he flew off somewhere."

"Yeah well he just couldn't take the company of a beautiful woman like me," Washu replied, while Kiyone just sweatdropped.

"Aren't we full ourselves," she muttered.

"I wouldn't worry about him, just let him have his space," Piccolo said. (I nearly forgot that he was there.)

"Yeah he's the type who wants to be left alone most of time," Gohan agreed.

"Besides with Gallio gone there's nothing worry about," Miyoshi said.

"Wow you went through a whole sentence without sounding like an airhead!" Kiyone pointed out.

"She has her moments," Piccolo said with a small smirk.

Telew yelled as he blasted through a mountain. He was far in the mountains hoping no one would find him. He flew into the air, and destroyed two more mountains. He floated down, and started panting. He pulled out his bandages, and sat on a rock for some rest. Suddenly he felt someone's energy. He looked around, but saw no one. When he floated in the air to start again, he felt it behind him. Telew spun around ready to blast whoever was behind him, but he saw no one.

'Must be a bird or something,' Telew thought. Suddenly he felt a great pain in his stomach, it so unbearable. He covered his mouth, and coughed. When he removed it, blood was trickling down his wrist.

"Feeling a bit sick are we?" a cold voice said from behind him. When he turned around his eyes widened, it was Tio!

"Tio? Impossible! You were killed by that boy!" Telew said in shock as he floated down. Tio just smirked.

"I had a fail safe in my system and it allowed me to slowly rebuild myself. But when I was finished, I saw the boy kill Gallio, but he didn't do it alone, you help him!" Telew smirked.

"The bastard had it coming to him."

"So it was a way to get back at him after all those years huh?"

"More or less, now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to take my revenge on the boy, and then I will create my own army to destroy the universe!"

"HA! You're an assassin Tio, not a ruler, and besides. I could defeat you when I was 15, face it you can't beat that kid. There are many few who can."

"I have trained harder than I can ever remember! I will be able to kill that kid. Also I heard you came close once, you shall help me!"

"Hell no," Telew said instantly.

"Hm?"

"I'm not going to work for anybody any more, especially a weak bastard like you."

"If that's your answer, then you'll have to die!" Tio said and charged. Telew jumped, and back kicked him to the ground. Tio jumped to his feet, threw five fast punches. Telew easily dodged them and countered with a fast side kick to his chest knocking him back.

"You see, you're just too weak," Telew said with a smirk. Tio suddenly teleported behind him, and kicked his back. Telew pivoted on his right foot to deliver a power side kick to Tio's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Telew continued his assault with powerful punches to Tio's face, and with a powerful right hook, he knocked Tio down.

"You're strong Telew, but you're not as strong as I thought you'd be," Tio said with a smirk as he got up.

"What are you talking about?" Telew asked with a growl.

"Those kicks you gave me should have sent me flying, but they only knocked me back, you're not using your full power because you are injured," Tio chuckled.

"I am not injured!" Telew shouted, and charged. Tio smirked, and ducked under his punch.

"Let's test that shall we?" Tio said evilly, and struck Telew with a powerful elbow to his already injured stomach. When Telew felt the pain his eyes widened, and everything seemed to freeze. Blood trickled down his chin, and the Arsudu stepped back. Tio laughed and delivered a powerful kick to his stomach again.

"Oh god!!!!" Telew shouted as blood shot out of his mouth.

"You see," Tio chuckled, and delivered even stronger blows to the weakened Arsudu. Telew barely had strength to block his attacks. Those two blows had awoken all the pain he had been suppressing over the past two days. He suffered a punch across his face when he got up and knee to his stomach, causing more blood to come up from his stomach. Tio just laughed from this.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch," Telew said softly, and received another punch to his face making him fall to his knees.

"This is so much fun! Telew the second strongest soldier in Gallio army on his knees because of me! This is so delicious!" Tio laughed. Telew growled softy, and fired a blast, but Tio just slapped it away. When he distracted Telew jumped to his feet, and threw a fast punch, but Tio easily blocked it.

"Damn," he said weakly.

"Come now Telew, just how long are you going to put up this tough act? I know you're getting weaker and weaker with every blow I give you. So why don't you just give up so I can give a fast death."

"Shut up!" Telew managed to yell and kicked him in his temple, but that barely did anything. Tio smirked, and fired a blast at Telew's chest blowing him back into a mountain. Blood came down from his mouth, and forehead, and his internal bleeding became worse. He fell on his stomach, his version becoming blurry and dark; he could just barely see Tio charging up a powerful blast.

Meanwhile back at the house, Gohan and Piccolo had stern looks on their faces, which meant something was up.

"What is it you guys?" Tenchi asked.

"Someone's out there and they're fighting Telew," Piccolo said.

"The energy seems so familiar," Gohan mumbled, suddenly he felt something. "Oh no! I can feel Telew's energy slowly fading away!" Everyone except Washu gasped.

'I told that moron he should take his medicine,' Washu thought, but she couldn't help but feel worried and concerned about the stubborn Arsudu. 'Don't die, you moron.'

"We have to get him out of there; the energy I'm sensing will easily kill him!" Piccolo said. Gohan nodded, and they were about to go out the window when Washu stopped them.

"Hold on there you two, if this is that big then use on my star portals it'll get you there in a flash!" Washu said. "In fact we'll all go this'll be entertaining!" Everyone sighed, and sighed. Telew was probably about to die and Washu thought it would be entertaining!

"Well we don't have time to lose, get in!" Piccolo shouted, and he flew in.

Telew looked up and saw that Tio was in front him with a golden ball cupped in his hands.

"Get ready to meet your worthless family of yours!" Tio laughed. "Say hello to that bitch of a mother for me!" After he said that something snapped in Telew. His eyes literally became red, it was as if he going into a trance because everything was going dark, but he did the pink light of the star portal. Gohan gasped when he saw Tio alive.

"Tio how the hell are you alive?!" Gohan shouted.

"All will be explained boy, once I finish this worthless Arsudu! In fact I'll skip him and got straight for you!" Tio said and pointed the ball at Gohan. "Or maybe one of your friends."

"Leave them out of this!" Gohan growled when he saw that Tio was aiming for Sasami.

"No, I'll make you suffer, say goodbye to your friends!" Tio laughed, and was about to fire the blast when a red streak shot out of no where and cut off Tio's arm. Everyone gasped when they saw that the streak was Telew, but that wasn't all. When he turned around he was extremely different than before, extremely!

"What happened to him?" Kiyone mumbled. His long spiky red hair was replaced with smooth sliver hair. His nails were now claws, and his ears were now long and pointed. His eyes were now pure red, and his teeth were now mostly fangs. Oil was dripping off his fingers and wrists as he growled.

"What's going on?" Tio asked in shock, he stepped back. That one movement set something off in this new Telew, and he rushed towards him. Tio gather up his courage and threw a fast punch, but Telew jumped in the air with speed, and came down his claws ready to strike. He roared, and in one slash of his claws he sliced off Tio's head. When he landed he stomped on the head making it break in thousands of pieces.

"My god!" Piccolo gasped. Tio's body fell, and blew up as soon as it hit the ground. Everyone was in shock, Telew managed to destroy the android with just one blow! It wasn't even a blow it was more a slash! He wasn't even close to breaking a sweat. Telew looked at them, and cracked his fingers.

"Who's next?" he asked in a low demonic tone.

AN: Aw man! What's happened to Telew? Who will be brave enough to challenge such a monster? Will he ever return to the way he was before? What caused this transformation anyway? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of The Gallio Saga! Oh I was just wondering what happened to all my reviewers? I know I should be proud of 322 reviews, but it gets hard when you only get two or three reviews when you used to get like ten for one chapter. Anyway, I was just asking. So please, please, please R&R!! Well I'm done. SEE YA!!!!!!


	76. No Need for a Rematch!

The Gallio Saga

Chapter 76

"Who's next?" Telew asked in a low demonic tone as he cracked his fingers.

"What the hell happened to him?" Kiyone gasped.

"I don't know, but his power has gotten a major boost. He may even rival Gohan now!" Piccolo said in awe. Gohan suddenly stepped forward with a determined look on his face.

"I'll take you," he said as he got in a fighting stance. Telew suddenly charged with amazing speed, and brought down his claws. Gohan jumped back, just narrowly missing the attack. Telew suddenly pivoted on his right leg, and delivered a strong and swift kick to Gohan's stomach, making him gasp for air. Gohan was knocked to the ground with another swift kick across his face. Telew raised his claws ready to kill the young Saiyan, but Gohan quickly rolled out of the way, and kicked Telew's chest. He jumped to feet, but Telew suddenly came in with a series of swift slashes.

'He's so fast! I can barely keep up with his movements!' Gohan thought as he just barely dodged a swipe from Telew. The young Saiyan countered with a jab to the side of Telew's head, but it looked as though Telew didn't even feel the punch.

"Bad move!" Telew growled, and slashed Gohan across his chest. Gohan yelled out in pain, and clutched his chest.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. Telew threw a fast punch, but Gohan managed to evade, and countered with a quick jab to his face. The berserk Arsudu grabbed Gohan's arm and threw him into cliff. Telew jumped in the air, and readied a slash, but Gohan managed to dodge in time. When he turned around, the cliff was nothing but rocks.

"What power!" Gohan gasped. "He managed to destroy an entire cliff with one slash!" Telew turned around, and dashed towards the young warrior. Gohan started throwing rapid ki blasts, but Telew kept dodging them like they were nothing.

"He's too fast! Even Gohan's struggling!" Kiyone said in awe.

"Gohan hang in there!" Piccolo growled. Gohan fired more blasts, but Telew was too fast for the blasts to even scratch him. Telew jumped in the air again, ready to slice Gohan's head off. The young Saiyan fired a powerful ki ball, but Telew sliced it half as he came down.

"No way!" Gohan gasped, and jumped back missing Telew's attack. But the berserk Arsudu didn't stop there; he suddenly fired a powerful blast that destroyed three mountains. Gohan managed to escape, by air, but Telew was right behind him. When Gohan turned around he was struck down by Telew's powerful claws. The young Saiyan crashed into a cliff, but Telew wouldn't stop, he kept on firing blast after blast after blast at cliff.

"He'll die if Telew doesn't stop!" Tenchi exclaimed. Piccolo growled, and took a risk.

"Special Beam Cannon!" he shouted. Though the blast didn't damage Telew, it did manage to get his attention. The demonic fighter blasted towards Piccolo, the namek didn't realize he was coming until he was right in front of him. Piccolo's eyes widened, but he didn't have much reaction time, since in one blow he was out of the fight. Telew growled, and grabbed Piccolo by the collar. He smirked, and started punching, slashing, and biting the knocked out namek.

"Hey you freak leave him alone!!" Ryoko shouted, and fired a blast. Telew growled, and charged. Ryoko managed to dodge his slashes, by flying, but Telew leaped into the air in a flash, and was right above her.

"No way! With one jump he's higher than Ryoko!" Kiyone gasped.

"Ryoko, turn around!!" Washu shouted. By the time Ryoko realized what was going on; Telew blasted her out of the sky.

"Miyoshi, we have to do something," Kiyone said to her partner.

"But Kiyone I'm so sacred!" Miyoshi whined. Kiyone just sighed, called out for Yagami. The red ship sent down two robots for them to use.

(You know, the one Miyoshi came after Ryoko with in the first episode of Tenchi Universe, and again when Kiyone first arrived. I'm pretty sure they have two Kiyone had another one.)

"Come on Miyoshi!" Kiyone called out to the crying blonde. The two activated their machines, and fired at Telew. The sliver haired fighter easily dodged their blasts, and when he landed he ran towards them.

"Kiyone he's coming!" Miyoshi cried.

"I know Miyoshi, try using the missiles!" The two fired their most powerful missiles, but Telew was knocking them away like they were nothing. He jumped in the air to avoid another volley of missiles. He flexed his claws, and slashed Kiyone's robot, then he dodged Miyoshi's blast, and slashed hers. The robots' halves slowly fell to the ground.

"This just isn't my day," Kiyone groaned. The robots suddenly blew up into a million pieces. Telew was about to finish them off when Gohan leaped out of the rubble from the cliff, and knocked him away with a powerful sidekick. Telew bounced, and crashed into another cliff. Gohan was in his Super Saiyan three mode, and he was ready to fight. Telew suddenly leaped from the rubble, and shot towards Gohan. The warrior started dodging Telew's slashes easier, but they were still hard to keep up with. Telew managed to graze Gohan's shoulder, but the Saiyan countered with a strong sidekick to his chest. Telew flipped over and charged.

"Kame ha me ha!" Telew thrust out his hands, and held the blast in front of him. Gohan added more power to the blast, but Telew still wasn't moving. Gohan grunted when he felt Telew push the blast back towards him. Gohan pounded his feet into the ground, and held his position.

"It's a stand off," Washu said in awe.

"Washu, isn't there someway we can stop him?" Tenchi asked the scientist. Washu thought for a minute, and then she thought of something.

"You the thing he has on his wrist," she said.

"You mean the one you use to shock him with?" Tenchi asked. Washu nodded.

"Yeah it can also be used as a power limiter, but I shut down that function, it'll take me awhile to restart it."

"How long do you need?"

"An hour." Telew pushed the wave back more, Gohan was trying his best to stand his ground, but Telew was stronger than he first thought. The Arsudu suddenly teleported behind Gohan, and raised his claws. The Saiyan quickly flipped backwards just barely avoiding the attack. The two stared at each, before charging. When they collided a loud shockwave shook the area. The two looked like blurs as they collided in the air. The loud shockwaves were the only proof that there was a battle going on at all. Gohan dodged a strong kick from Telew, and threw a quick jab, but Telew grabbed his fist and slammed him into a cliff.

"Masenko Ha!" Telew slapped it away, and stabbed him in his arm. While he was crying out in pain, Telew opened his mouth, and bit into his shoulder. Gohan head butted Telew, and knocked him away with a powerful kick to his face. Telew countered with a slash to Gohan's stomach, while he was bent over in pain, Telew blasted him through two cliffs. The Arsudu flew the holes in search of Gohan. When he landed on a patch of rocks, Gohan shot out of no where, and fired a quick, but effective kame ha me ha wave.

Telew was blown into a rocky valley. He growled, as he cracked his fingers again. Gohan got into a fighting stance, and readied himself for anything. Telew charged towards him, and attacked this time with a punch. Gohan dodged, but soon received a powerful round kick across his face. He countered with a fast left hook to Telew face, knocking him back. The Arsudu fired a blast, Gohan with ease, and fired one of his own.

The blasts hit some rock in valley, and caused an avalanche. Gohan and Telew charged before the rocks could crush them. Telew attacked with a fast downward slash, and followed up with a swift side slash. Gohan quickly evaded them, and went for a trip, but Telew jumped kicked Gohan across his face. The young Saiyan turned, and punched Telew's throat. The Arsudu growled, and knocked Gohan back with a sidekick. The two looked at each other again, and then they charged.

"Washu aren't you done yet?!" Tenchi asked the typing scientist.

"No Tenchi I still thirty more minutes," Washu said as she typed.

"Hey you guys look over there!" Sasami shouted, pointed to the valley. Suddenly it exploded, with Gohan and Telew fighting as they flew into the air. Gohan started dodging Telew's wild slashes, but he was suddenly caught off guard when Telew suddenly threw a punch. The warrior quickly flew back, and avoided it. Gohan flew high in the air and started firing rapid ki blasts again. Telew smirked, and dodged every one of them with ease.

"No way! Even when I'm in Super Saiyan Three he's too fast!" Gohan gasped. When he looked up he was struck down with a powerful fist to his head. Gohan fell on a cliff, and groaned as he got up. Telew shot towards him as he got to his feet ready to finish this fight. Gohan saw him coming and charged up a blast. When Telew got to him a loud explosion rocked the area. Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu looked only to find smoke all around where the two fighters once stood.

"Where are they?" Tenchi wondered.

"Maybe they destroyed each other," Washu said as she typed.

"Don't even joke like that Washu," Tenchi replied.

"Just a thought," Washu shrugged.

'Gohan, where are you?' Sasami thought as she looked around. Suddenly Ryo-Oki started miyaing like crazy.

"What's up with her?" Tenchi wondered.

"Tenchi look!" Sasami exclaimed, and pointed upwards. When he did he saw Gohan fall like a rock from the sky, with Telew not too far behind him. They both hid the ground with a loud THUD! Gohan was in his normal form, but Telew wasn't back to normal yet.

"What happened to them I wonder," Tenchi said as he looked over them. At that moment, Telew's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed Tenchi.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka cried. (Forgot she was there!) Telew growled, and sank his fangs into Tenchi's arm. Tenchi cried out in pain, and tried to get the Arsudu off, but to no avail.

"Gohan wake up!" Sasami said as she shook him, but she received no response. Wooden cylinders surrounded Telew, and started shocking him. Telew growled, and let go of Tenchi, and looked towards Ayeka. The first Juraian princess tried her best to at least slow him down by shocking him more, but it looked as though he wasn't feeling anything. He suddenly jumped in the air ready to slice Ayeka in half. Ayeka put up her shield.

"Let's see you slash your way through this. My shield is now at its maximum power. No one has broken it at this level," Ayeka said with a cocky laugh. That didn't stop Telew he slashed her shield as he came down, and slashed it again as a follow up. Ayeka looked in shock when her shield slowly faded away.

"Ayeka!" Sasami cried when she saw Telew knock her sister out with a strong punch in the stomach.

"Ayeka!" Tenchi shouted, ran to her aid. Telew however knocked the teenage boy out with a simple backhand. Washu tried to type faster, but right when she had press on button, Telew knocked her out with a punch to the stomach. The Arsudu then turned to Sasami with an amused look on his face. Sasami stepped back, and tried to run, but in a flash Telew was in front of her, blocking her escape route.

"Oh no," she whispered. Suddenly, Ryo-Oki jumped in and bit Telew's wrist, The Arsudu growled, and bit Ryo-Oki's back. Telew threw the little cabbit next to Sasami, who scoped her up. Telew approached Sasami readying his claws.

"Help!!!!!!" she cried. Gohan's eyes suddenly snapped open. Telew brought down his claws about to slice her head off when his claw bounced off of something. It was a golden shield.

"Leave her alone," Gohan said from behind her. Sasami looked at Gohan, who looked different. His black eyes were flashing into golden ones, and on his forehead looked like the symbol for dragon. Telew growled, and charged towards Gohan, but a golden bright light stopped him.

"What's going on?" Tenchi groaned as he got up. In front of Gohan were three golden wings, which created golden armor and a sword in his hand.

"It's time to end this," Gohan said as he readied his sword. Telew charged, and started slashing with amazing speed, but Gohan was able to keep up with him, in fact he was always two steps ahead. Telew threw a fast punch, but Gohan ducked under it, and slashed his back. Telew spun around and tried to slash Gohan back, but the Saiyan easily blocked it. Their eyes met for a second before they continued. Telew charged forward full speed. To everyone he looked like a barely visible blur, but Gohan could see him just fine. He fired a blast that knocked Telew into a cliff. Sasami watched in awe, she had only seen Gohan in his Super Saiyan transformations, she had never seen anything like this. He looked so calm and relaxed. Telew suddenly jumped in the air, and growled something.

"Prim of Power!!!" he growled, and fired the powerful blast. The blast was ten times more powerful than the last Prism of Power Gohan faced, he still has that calm look on him.

"Ka Me Ha Me HA!!!!!" The two blasts collided causing a great white flash around the area. Telew's blast started to push Gohan's back, but the warrior held his ground and added more energy. The two blasts were now even. Cliffs crumpled, and fell the ground crack and shook while trees and leaves fell over. Slowly, but surely Gohan started to overpower Telew. The Arsudu growled, and tried adding more power. But no matter the amount of power, Gohan kept coming back stronger than ever.

"Keep it up Gohan you got him!" Tenchi cheered.

"Hang in there Gohan!" Sasami shouted.

"Time to end this rampage Telew!" Gohan said, and put all that was left of his power into the blast. Telew yelled out in pain as the wave consumed him, and blasted him into the sky. The Arsudu managed to roll off the blast, but he fell lifelessly, and hit the ground with a loud bang!

"Jeez talk about damage," Tenchi said when he saw him. His gi was vaporized, reveling that his chest to have many cuts and bruises, blood came down his forehead, and the side. His left arm looked like it broken, along with right leg.

"Uh...what happened?" Washu groaned as he got up. She gasped when she saw Gohan. "It can't be...." She said in shock.

"Washu," Tenchi called. "Are you almost done?" Washu managed to find herself, and nodded.

"Just need to press this button Tenchi," she replied.

"Well then do it!" he shouted, suddenly, Telew leaped from, the hole though he had two broken limbs, he was still ready to fight.

"No more Telew. This will stop," Gohan said softly. "Dragon Bands!" Gohan suddenly shot out for golden circles that pinned Telew to a cliff.

"Washu now!!!" Tenchi yelled.

"Hold on," she said, and pushed a button. A small robot popped out of nowhere, and took a blood sample of Telew. "Hey with a transformation like that I couldn't but take a blood sample," she shrugged.

"Washu," Tenchi groaned. Telew roared, and started wiggle his right arm loose.

"He's breaking out!" Sasami gasped. Washu just smirked, and said,

"Telew, calm down," and pushed the button. The bracelet suddenly started glowing, and Telew froze. His sliver hair reverted back to his red spiky hair. His blood red eyes were back to his cold blue ones. His claws grew back into nails; his long pointed ear grew back, and became human ears again. Telew lowered his head when he was back to normal. Gohan sighed, but his eyes widened when he felt something in his arm. He turned around and saw Washu with a needle in his arm.

"Owwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, as he yelled his armor disappeared. When it did disappear, Gohan closed his eyes and fell over.

Telew eyes snapped open, he found himself back at the house, with more casts on him.

'Damn it, back in this hellhole,' he thought.

"Feeling better?" Washu asked as she came through the door. Telew groaned, and sat up.

"What happened, feels like I have a hangover."

"Yeah from transforming into that demon monster," Washu said as she sat down.

"What?"

"You really don't remember a thing."

"The last thing I remember is everything going red, and something inside me just seemed be unleashed as I fought that bastard Tio."

"Don't worry I'll fill you in on the whole thing.

When Gohan woke up Sasami was in his bedroom, watching him with a smile.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You stopped Telew silly," she giggled.

"I did?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Gohan shook his head. "Well anyway Washu said the damage you got in the fight won't keep you in bed for long."

"Yes!"

"But I'll still have to give you the needle just to be on the safe side," Sasami added, and pulled out the needle. "Now which arm?" Gohan's eyes latterly bulged out of his head.

"And that's what happened," Washu said. Telew looked like he was in shock.

'If what this woman is saying is true, then I must have reached that level! And if I was able force the boy to go into the level he used to kill Gallio then I must learn how to control that form,' Telew thought.

"Hey you okay?" Washu asked. Telew ignored her, and started to get up. "Where you going?"

"To train now leave me alone woman!!!" Telew nearly shouted. Washu's eye brow twitched when he said that.

"Woman eh. How many times have I told you Little Washu!" Washu said and pressed the button.

All the around the house you could two loud cries of pain.

AN: Oh boy the strongest fighters in the world brought to their knees by two women that has to be humiliating. In fact it's just down right embarrassing! Anyway, what kind of training will Telew go through this time? Why was Washu so surprised when she saw Gohan in his Dragon Wings mode? Does she know about it? Oh and FYI when Washu gave Gohan the needle, it was so she could get a blood sample. And before I go, I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed. It was really getting annoying only have two or three reviews for one chapter. But maybe the plot has fallen a little bit, but that only proves the story is close to ending. Well anyway, thanks again. See ya.


	77. No Need for Curiosity!

The Gallio Saga

Chapter 77

Washu was studying the blood sample of Telew when the Arsudu stormed into the lab.

"What's up Telew?" she asked without turning around.

"I want you to make the simulations in my training room as strong as Tio was when I fought him two days ago," Telew said.

"Is that order or a request?" Washu asked.

"Call it what you want, but that's what I want."

"Oh so you want to try to reach that demonic stage again eh?"

"I have to learn to control it. Then I can finally defeat that kid," Telew said with a growl.

"You are aware that the power limiter on your wrist is still active right?"

"What! Then shut it off!" Telew shouted.

"No way, if I do and you do become that monster again, you'll just run wild," Washu refused.

"Woman if you don't shut this damn thing off your head will roll of your shoulders," Telew said with a growl. Washu chuckled.

"You'd you would of learned by now," she chuckled softly, and pushed the button. In a flash Telew was on his hands and knees panting.

"Damn thing," Telew growled.

"Besides I'm busy trying to figure out this blood sample I got from you," Washu added. Telew growled, and his nails dug into his skin.

'There's only one way I can think have to make her do it. And it'll destroy me from the inside out. Damn my luck!' he thought as he sweated.

"Please...Little Washu," Telew winced. "Please help me." Washu smirked, and said,

"So you finally decided to give in eh?" It took all of his will power to yell and destroy everything in sight.

"Will you help me?" Washu just shrugged, and said,

"Sure since you asked so nicely, but I need something from you."

"What?"

"You'll see," she said evilly.

Sasami was humming as she started to set up the table for breakfast. She laughed when she saw Gohan on the couch reading a Manga.

"Gohan you've been reading that Manga for a whole hour," she laughed.

"It's so cool though. Who ever came up with this is a genius!"

"You're acting like this is your first time reading one."

"Well it is."

"Really?" she said in shock. Gohan nodded.

"Back home I never had time for thing like Manga since I was always training or fighting. But here I have tons of spare time," Gohan explained.

"Well then in that case enjoy reading it then, which one are you reading anyway?"

"Something about some samurai with an X on his cheek He looks kinda weird especially with that red hair."

"Have you read anything else?"

"I skimmed one about girls in multi colored mini skirts, and two talking cats, but it was kinda boring." Sasami playfully smacked his head.

"Gohan that's one of my favorites."

"I don't see how though."

"That's it mister your going to pay for that one!" Sasami said, and dove on him. She started pulling on his hair, and scratching him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay I give up, I'm sorry!" Gohan laughed.

"That's what you get," Sasami giggled. "Could do me a favor, and get Washu, and Telew, breakfast is about to start."

"Sure, but you kinda need to get off me first."

Telew was dumbstruck when Washu told him to take off his clothes expect for his undergarments. He was even more speechless when she told him to get on the examining table. She had hundreds of wires hooked up to him, and machines running. She then walked in with a nurse's outfit on.

"Woman just what the hell are you doing to me?!" Telew shouted, but he shocked in a flash.

"Stop talking it only slows the process," she replied.

"Answer my question, what the hell are you doing to me?!" Telew shouted again.

"A full body scan," Washu said simply and started typing on her computer. A blue light started going up and down his body, and downloading the data to Washu's computer.

"Are you done yet?!" Telew growled. Washu looked over the data and smirked. "What?!"

"I need just one more sample," she said as she grabbed a needle.

"And just what the hell would that be?"

"A sperm sample," the scientist said simply.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Telew bellowed as Washu came closer. "Woman I swear touch me with that thing and they won't even find your blood or your body!!" Washu ignored him, and was about to pull on his boxers when Gohan opened the door.

"Uh, guys, breakfast is.....uh....." he stopped when he saw what was going on. Washu was tugging on Telew's boxers with a needle in her other hand. Gohan sweatdropped as stared in pure confusion.

'Should I even bother to ask?' he asked himself. Gohan shook his head, and finished his sentence. "Breakfast is ready." With that he rushed out of Washu lab and shook his head when he was out.

Washu was busy studying Telew's blood that afternoon. She compared it to the blood he had when he was in that demonic form. She saw that Telew's blood was obviously more human, but she found one cell that was the same as the demonic blood. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll work on this later. Let's move on to Gohan's blood," she said to herself, and started analyzing Gohan's blood. As she studied it she saw human blood, and Saiyan blood.

'Well that's not a surprise,' she thought and started to study it more. Her eyes widened when she saw something. 'It can't be! There's no way!'

"Washu," Sasami called from the stairs. "Lunch is ready."

"Sasami come here," Washu said. Sasami did what she said, and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Look at this," Washu told her. When she did she gasped.

"Is that..." Washu nodded.

"It is, must be why he was able to beat Gallio and Telew in that monster form."

"But how? Does he even know?"

"I'm guessing not."

"But how is it possible?" Sasami asked her.

"I don't know I'm going to look into it further. Don't tell him, it would give him quite the shock," Washu said. Sasami nodded.

"Oh yeah, and there's going to be another festival to celebrate the defeat of Gallio."

"Who came up with that?" Washu asked.

"It was Tenchi's grandpa's idea. Plus he said it would good for the shrine to have two festivals in the same year," Sasami replied.

"Well whatever."

"Well if you aren't coming to lunch, then I guess I'll see you tonight, Washu." Washu just grunted as she looked over Gohan's blood sample again.

"How can it be possible how can he have it?" she mumbled.

That night Gohan waited in the living room for Sasami.

"You know if you take any longer we'll miss the whole festival!" Gohan shouted from upstairs.

"Have patience Gohan!" Sasami shouted back. Gohan sighed, and picked up the Manga he was reading before. He had left off with the samurai with the red hair taking on a tall guy with hair that reminded him of a chicken, and he carried a huge weapon.

"How's he going to fight this guy?" Gohan asked himself as he started reading. He was so engrossed in the Manga he didn't hear Sasami come down the stairs. She tried to cough to get his attention, but he just ignored her, so she went up to him, and grabbed the book.

"Aren't you going say something nice about my kimono?" she asked him.

"Not until you hand over the book," Gohan replied as he tried reaching for it, but she kept pulling it away.

"Gohan just say about how I'm dressed," she said. Gohan groaned, and looked at her. She was wearing a red kimono with blue flowers around, and her sash was blue as well. And for the first time since Gohan met her, Sasami had her hair down. Instead of saying anything, Gohan just got up, ad gave her kiss. "What was that for?" she asked with a smile.

"You look gorgeous," he said softly as he ran his hands through her smooth blue hair.

"That's more like it," Sasami said, and gave him the Manga back. Gohan put it back on the table. Sasami grabbed him before he could start reading it again.

They walked through the festival. Gohan walked up to a booth and started trying on the different masks. Sasami laughed when he put on a demon mask. As they walked, Sasami shooting strange looks at Gohan.

"What is it?" he asked when he finally caught her.

"It's nothing," she said, and looked away.

"You sure?" he asked. Sasami nodded.

"Hey Telew has something, lets go check it out!" Sasami said changing the subject.

"What, cool!" Gohan exclaimed, and went over to see.

'He doesn't look it all so how can he be.....' but her chain of thought was broken when Gohan called her over. As it turned out Telew was having something like a summo wrestling attraction going on. There was a large circle on elevated ground, and Telew standing in the middle in his red gi taking on anybody who stepped in.

"So who's man enough to battle with me?" he asked in his usual cocky tone. A young man stepped in, hoping to impress his girlfriend.

"I'll take you on old man," he said with a smirk. Telew gave him a cold glare. Ryo-Oki rang the bell and the match started. The young man charged hoping to tackle Telew out of the ring, but the Arsudu stepped to the side, and tripped him out.

"Well at least he doesn't go overboard like Vegeta," Gohan muttered to himself. Five more people challenged Telew, and he beat all of them with one move. Gohan and Sasami decided to walk away before Telew spotted Gohan, and made him fight. They knew what the outcome would be both of them close to death while the entire festival was in ruins.

They visited Miyoshi and Kiyone's booth and Gohan ordered practically everything on the menu. As they ate, Sasami kept shooting looks at Gohan.

"What you've been looking me like that ever since the festival. What's up?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Sasami replied, and started eating.

"Look Sasami, I can tell you're lying," he said. Sasami looked at with a shocked look.

"How?" she asked. Gohan just shrugged.

"I dunno, just a feeling. So tell me what's going on?" he asked again. Sasami looked into eyes, and sighed. She couldn't like to him forever. The fireworks suddenly started. Sasami whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened.

"You mean I'm......"

AN: Ohhhhh cliffhanger! You see even when there isn't a fight going on, I can still give you people a cliffhanger. (Avoids evil eyes from the readers.) Heh, anyway just what is this big secret Sasami told Gohan? Why is he so shocked? You'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Oh, and just FYI, today is the anniversary of the Gallio Saga! Two years and still running strong. Well wouldn't say running since it's slowing down, well whatever. And since it's the anniversary I like to do something special. So here it is, can you figure out what the big secret is? If you get it right, I'll e-mail you a sneak peak at the sequel to this story. Good luck.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GALLIO SAGA!!!!!!!!!

Hint: Dogs are powerful creatures. (Tip: Think long and hard about the first couple of words and you'll get it.)


	78. No Need for Mysteries!

The Gallio Saga

Chapter 78

"You mean I'm....." Gohan said in shock, Sasami nodded.

"You have the blood of a god in you."

"So I'm part god, like your part goddess?" Sasami nodded.

(The hint dogs are powerful creatures. Well dog spelled backwards is god. So it's really gods are powerful creatures.)

"Washu found out this afternoon, she also found out you have Juraian blood in you too." Gohan looked at himself still in shock.

"What.....what am I?" Gohan whispered.

That night, Gohan went to bed early, he was still in shock that not only did he have god blood in him, but he was also Juraian.

'How did this happen?' he kept asking himself.

Meanwhile in Washu's lab, Tsunami came for a visit.

"So I'm guessing he now knows," she asked the scientist.

"Yeah, judging by his hasty retreat back to his room when the festival was over," Washu replied.

"I always thought there was something different about him. I knew only a high powered being had the power to defeat a monster like Gallio."

"So you knew all along?" Washu asked. Tsunami shook her head.

"What puzzles me though is how he has the blood of a god in his body."

"Do you think one joined together with him like you did with Sasami?"

"I doubt that, we would have seen his reflection remember?"

"Oh yeah, but this'll rattle your brain too. He also has part Juraian in him too."

"So he is Saiyan, human, a god, and Juraian? No wonder he was able kill Gallio all that power. I'm surprised he hasn't lost control yet."

"Most likely because he's never used them all at once," Washu replied.

"So what do you plan to do with him?"

"I'll study this more. This whole thing is rattling my brain," Washu said with a sigh.

"Well good luck my sister," Tsunami said, and faded away.

The next morning, Telew stomped into Washu's lab. She was still at her computer typing away.

"Woman, I need a favor," he said. He could tell she was too into what she was doing since by now she would have shocked him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you still have my blood sample from two day ago?" Washu held it up without looking at him. "Good." Telew grabbed it and walked away.

"Are you sure about this" Aitca asked Telew, as he stood in his chamber.

"Shut up, and ready the simulation," Telew said with a growl.

"All right, but I'm warning you, I made sure the door is full of electricity so you can't get out," she said.

"Whatever," Telew growled. In his hands were the blood sample he took from Washu, and a needle. He poured some of his blood into the needle, and stabbed himself with the needle. He soon started to growl. His eyes became red, and his nails became claws again.

"It's working!" he growled, and roared. His red hair became white, and fangs grew in. The only problem was he could feel himself only at half power, and he was still in control.

"Okay what's going on? According to my sensors you're only at half the power you had when you fought with the kid," Aitca said. Telew looked at his wrist, and growled.

"It's the limiter! That damn woman!" Telew roared.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh....no."

"You have the blood of a god in you," that phrase kept on echoing in Gohan's mind as he stared at the ceiling in the bath. He splashed water on his face, but the phrase kept on off.

"How is it possible?" he asked no one. "Man mom's going to have a fit when I get back. If I ever get back." He sighed. It's been close to year since he and Piccolo first came here. Ever since they got here, they wanted to find a way home. Over time though they had gotten so used to the Masaki house, it had become a second home to them. Gohan sighed, he never would have dreamed that he had the blood of some all powerful being. Not only that but he was also Juraian, that's something he would have never imagined either. A sudden knock at the door disrupted his chain of thought.

"Gohan are you finished in there?" Tenchi asked. Gohan splashed water over himself, and got out.

"Yeah, I'm done," Gohan replied. He opened the door and walked out. He decided to pay Washu a visit.

"Washu, are down here?" Gohan called.

"What is it?" Washu asked without turning around.

"Could give me a full body scan, because I just want to make sure." Washu's eyes brightened.

"Okay, take off your clothes and get on the table." Gohan hesitantly did as he was told. Washu hooked tons of machines and wires to him.

"Uh...are sure I had to take off my clothes?"

"Don't ask questions, and try to go to your Dragon Wings mode."

"Why?"

"Just do it already!"

"Okay, okay!" Gohan closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on the power he felt when he was last in his Dragon Wings mode. To his and Washu's disappointment, he failed.

"Try again." Gohan tried even harder than last time. He tried to remember the circumstances that made him transform the last two times. The first time Gallio was about to destroy the planet, and the second time he couldn't remember, all he could remember was Sasami screaming for help.

"Washu, I'm not sure how to say this, but I'm not sure how I did it last time. I was knocked out remember?"

"Can you at least describe to me what you felt?" Washu asked.

"Well I can remember hearing Sasami screaming for help, and felt like I just had to save her. Then I heard a weird voice in my head."

"A voice?"

"Yeah it was telling me to protect what matters to me the most."

"A voice in your head? I'm not sure weather to take that seriously or just pass you off as crazy."

"Believe it or not that's what I heard."

"Then what happened?"

"I set up a shield to save Sasami, but after that everything is just a blur."

"Well that won't help. I'm going to scan your memories, maybe I can get some answers there."

Washu studied his memories, but she found no answers there either.

"Did you find anything?" Gohan asked. Washu shook her head.

"You're positive that you don't remember anything?"

"Yeah I'm sure," Gohan replied. Washu sighed.

"Well kid, I'm not sure how to help. This is one big mystery." Gohan nodded, and jumped down from the table.

"Thanks anyway Washu," he said, and walked out.

'Is it possible that he got it from his other relatives? No it couldn't be, according to the scan the only family he really knew was his mother, father, and his grand-father on his mother's side. So in how in the world did he get a combination of god blood, and Juraian blood? Damn it, I need a break!'

Telew chuckled as he dodged a fast punch from the simulated Watt. He leaped in the air, and blocked a strike from Halker with his claws. His ears picked up Watt closing in from behind. The Arsudu smirked, and teleported to ground causing the two to collide. He chucked when he saw them closing in.

"Perfect!"

"What is so perfect dare I ask?" Aitca asked.

"Watch this. Double Blast attack!" he shouted. The blast only managed to blast them out of the sky. Telew growled, and in a flash he was behind them. The two simulations fell over, and disincarnated.

"Time. Wow Telew new time 1:12," Aitca stated. Telew scoffed as the simulation ended.

"Would have been quicker if I didn't have this damn this limiter!" Telew growled, as he sipped some water.

"According to Washu if you didn't have it on you would have gone berserk and attack everyone, like last time."

"Do you believe everything that woman says?"

"Of course I do." Telew rolled his eyes, and went to the control panel. "What are you doing?"

"I need a true challenge. I want to know my limit in this form. Give me a forest with 900x the Earth's gravity."

"900!!!!! Are you nuts?! You could barely withstand 700!!!! All that power must be going to your head!"

"Just shut up and do it!!" Telew growled. Aitca sighed, and activated the simulation.

"Who do you want as you opponent?"

"The one who I could not beat, the strongest one in Gallio's army."

"You mean that Cell guy? Once again are you sure because he totally kicked your ass the last time you made that simulation."

"Damn it! Yes I'm sure now hurry up!" Aitca sighed, and made Cell appear in the center. The computer activated the gravity and the simulation was on.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she sighed. Telew growled when he felt like there were fourteen elephants stacked up on his shoulders. The Arsudu fell to his knees panting.

"Well this is what I wanted," he chuckled. Cell laughed, and charged.

"I hope you're ready for this you worthless Arsudu!" Telew smirked, and stood up.

"Bring it on."

AN: Not much of a chapter, but at least I put in a mystery in it. Well anyway, can Telew survive his vicious training session? Will Washu ever figure this mystery out? Will Gohan and Piccolo ever get home? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter of the Gallio Saga. Oh, and a couple more things before I go. First, I won't be able to update as fast as I normally do because school is starting tomorrow!!!!!!! This sucks!!!!!!!!! It will be my first year in high school. I started this fic when I was about to enter 7'Th grade. Yes this fic has been around for that long. Oh, and I regret to inform you that next chapter will be the second to last chapter. I know, I know. It was fun while it lasted. Will there be a squeal you ask? OF COURSE THERE WILL!!!!!!!! Just need to come up with a few more ideas before I start any drafts. Well I'm done talking. Oh, and check out my other favorite fic that I've written, Seven Deadly Jewels. It's a CCS fic so read it if you like CCS, and a good adventure story. Well See ya!


	79. No Need for Couples!

The Gallio Saga

Chapter 79

"Bring it on," Telew said with a smirk as Cell shot towards him. The Arsudu had activated the gravity to 900, not only that but he had on the power limiter Washu had made so he was at half power. To add to list, his opponent, Cell was at the highest difficulty setting. Any normal human would have either died, or given up, but Telew wasn't human and he sure wasn't normal either.

"Get ready to die!!!!!" Cell shouted. Telew winced when he felt the crushing pressure of the gravity; it was so intense he couldn't move. Cell threw a fast punch that knocked Telew hard into a cliff. The Arsudu could barely stand up, but when he finally got to his feet Cell landed a punch in his stomach. Blood shot out of Telew mouth as he gasped, the red haired fighter spun to the ground when Cell kicked him across his face.

"Maybe you should give up," Aitca suggested.

"No, I refuse to yield to this," Telew replied as he slowly got to his feet. He was suddenly knocked into a tree back first with a knee. Cell laughed as he watched Telew get up.

"Give up you poor excuse for a fighter. I am beating you into the ground, and I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"Shut up you asshole," Telew spat slowly. Cell frowned and punched Telew across his face. The assault continued with rapid attacks to his stomach, when Telew a in a daze the bio-android knocked him into the air with a strong uppercut. While he was airborne Cell flew above him and cupped his hands together.

"Ka me ha me HA!!!!!" he chanted. Telew was blown into the ground. When the smoke cleared blood was flowing down the side of his head, and forehead. His left arm was broken, and his gi top was gone reveling countless cuts.

"Telew, Telew!!!!!" Aitca yelled. "Oh no!! I can't stop the simulation without his word! Telew wake up wake up!!!"

"Time to finish this!!!" Cell laughed. He started to charge up Frieza's signature Death Ball, the ground cracked, and the false wind howled loudly. "Say goodbye Telew!!!!!"

Washu was studying Gohan's blood for the fifth time that day; she still didn't understand how was Gohan part god? Saiyan, human, and Juraian she could understand, but part god? She looked through the mega scope again, (Invented by her) but still no answers. She was about to take a break when she heard Aitca call her on her computer.

"Ms. Washu, Ms. Washu!!!" she yelled worriedly.

"What is it Aitca?" Washu asked as she looked through the scope again.

"Oh god, it's Telew!!" Aitca cried, and explained everything to the scientist.

"What!!! That moron!!!!" Washu yelled when Aitca was finished explaining. "Those opponents are set on kill! I never expected Telew to pull this stunt!"

"You have to come down here fast to override the simulation!"

"I'm on it!"

"Telew wake up, wake up!!!!" Aitca tried again, but still nothing, Telew was out cold.

"Say goodbye Telew!!!!" Cell laughed, and threw the Death Ball. Suddenly something started to happen, Telew started pulsing. He slowly made a fist in the ground as he slowly got up.

"Telew?" The power limiter on his wrist suddenly broke off, and his eyes turned fully red, his half claws, half nails grew into their demonic ten inch killing claws. Telew smirked and rushed towards the death ball without fear.

"Oh so you learned a trick eh? Well that won't save you!" Cell said, as he watched Telew run towards the Death Ball. The bio-android was frozen in fear when he saw Telew jump over the Death Ball with ease. His dark red eyes were fixed on Cell's shocked expression. He smirked as he brought down his claws. Cell put up his guard, but that wasn't enough, Telew sliced him clean in half. The two pieces slowly fell from the sky and blood flowed into the river. Cell couldn't regenerate because the main nucleus in him was too damaged. The sliver haired Arsudu licked the blood from his fingers as he chuckled demonically. The simulation slowly ended, but Telew was far from back to normal. The door opened, and Washu ran in. She gasped when she saw Telew's red eyes look at her.

"What the hell?" Washu said in awe. She looked on the ground and saw the power limiter broken off. The scientist stepped back as Telew made his way towards her.

Gohan sighed as he flipped through the TV channels, there was nothing to do. He had finished the Manga he was reading. As it turned out the red haired swordsman beat the chicken headed man by cutting his large weapon in half. He had just finished another volume, and he had started a new one about this very short high school boy with wild hair who solved this weird puzzle that looked like a pyramid. As a result he transformed into this dark spirit who challenged a bully to a dark game. It ended with the dark spirit cursing the bully into thinking everything he saw was money. He didn't feel like reading anymore. That wasn't the only thing on his mind though. He had remembered something Washu told him just yesterday.

(Originally I wanted to put this in last chapter, but I forgot, so I put it in this chapter.)

Gohan walked down into her lab when she called him. Her eyes seemed fixed on the computer screen. The rapid clicking of her typing was echoing throughout the whole house.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Yeah I got some bad news kid," she said slowly as she turned around.

"What is it?" Gohan asked nervously. Washu sighed; it was so hard to say after all they've been though together.

"Kid, you and Piccolo's time here is almost up."

"What?" Washu sighed as she looked into his eyes. His face had the look of shock and confusion, she could see him trembling, and his gasps echoed through the lab. Washu sighed again, and continued.

"I was watching your fight with Gallio, and saw how you finished him. It was great and all, in fact that was best I've seen. A couple of days ago I studied where your last attack killed him, you know to make sure he won't come back. As I studied it, the computer matched yours and Gallio's power with the portal that brought you here."

"What are you talking about Washu?" Gohan asked.

"When you attacked with your ball, it matched the power Gallio used to open that portal to bring you here. Don't you understand, you've opened another portal! It might take you and Piccolo home!" Gohan's shocked expression was replaced with happiness.

"Really!"

"Yes, but it's not at full power yet. You have to wait two more days."

"I bet it'll be worth it!"

Gohan sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, he didn't think about then, but now he knew. Going back meant leaving the close friends he and Piccolo made here. In a about a year, he's met new friends, fought worse villains than Cell, faced Cell again, made a rival, fallen in love, and defeat probably the most powerful force in the universe. He doubted if he and Piccolo left; there would be no way they would be able to come back, that was hardly ever the case. He looked at Sasami in the kitchen as she cooked, he had gotten so used to this place it was almost as if they were all family.

"I knew it couldn't last forever," he whispered. Today was his last day, and then tomorrow he would probably never see this place again. He was about to fall into despair again, but then he thought of something. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Gohan, what's going on?" Sasami asked when she saw the look of sadness on his face.

"Nothing," the boy replied with a smile. "Hey you wanna go somewhere this afternoon?"

"Like where?" she asked.

"I don't care, it's your choice, and we'll do whatever you want all afternoon."

"What are you up to Gohan?"

"Nothing," he swore. "So what do you want to do?" Sasami thought, and then smiled.

"You'll see, I'll go get ready," she said excitedly, and threw off her apron.

'Maybe this'll be more interesting than I thought.'

Washu for the first time in her life was afraid. She looked into the demonic eyes of Telew as he slowly made his way towards her. His claws ready to dig into her skin, and slice off her head.

"Telew I know you're in there, snap outta this you moron!" she shouted. Telew looked as he didn't hear her, and snarled. Washu quickly got out of the way when Telew rushed towards her. His claws easily cut through the steel door with ease, his red eyes looked at the scientist like she was just another enemy.

"Ms. Washu, what should I do?" Aitca asked. Washu thought quickly, and then came up with something.

"Active any simulation you want, that should keep him busy while I come up with another power limiter," she replied. Suddenly they were in a thick forest with a simulated Gohan not too far away. Telew snarled, and roared when he saw it, not realizing it wasn't real. The demonic alien rushed towards the simulated Saiyan ready to kill him in an instant. Meanwhile, Washu managed to duck into a cave Aitca set up for her.

"Nice thinking," Washu complimented.

"Well I was created by you after all," Aitca replied.

'That simulation should keep Telew busy for a while, so I should have enough time to create a stronger power limiter,' Washu thought. The rocks in the cave started to shake, and slowly fall. 'So I guess that fight has started already.'

"Ms. Washu perhaps we should get help?" Aitca suggested, but scientist just smirked, and said,

"What you think I can't handle this myself? Don't worry I got it all covered."

"I hope you're right Ms. Washu."

"Ayeka!" Sasami called. "Gohan and I are going out!" Ayeka simply nodded, while Ryoko protested.

"Hey wait a minute if you're gone, who's going to finish making lunch!?"

"It's simple, just follow the instructions on the box and you'll get it," she said simply as she and Gohan walked off.

"You really think it was a good idea to leave them with lunch like that?" Gohan asked when they reached the woods.

"No, but it'll be fun to see who can actually finish without blowing up the kitchen," Sasami giggled.

"I'm not sure about the kitchen, but I know something will defiantly blow up. So where are we going?"

"You'll see Gohan," Sasami replied, and then she suddenly jumped on his back.

"Uh...what are you doing?" he asked while he was blushing. "I taught you how to fly remember?"

"I know, but this'll be faster and easier for you," Sasami stated.

"How will you being on me be easier for me?" Gohan asked. Sasami shot him a warning look.

"Are you saying I'm heavy Gohan?" Gohan suddenly felt like his dad when his mom gave him that same look.

'Now I know how dad feels,' he thought as he sweatdropped. "No I'm not saying that-"

"Good, now can we please get moving?"

"Yes ma'am," Gohan replied jokingly, and in a flash they were off.

Telew slashed wildly at the simulated Gohan, who dodged with ease, and countered with a swift blow to his stomach. The demonic alien growled, but with a swift kick to his chest, Gohan flew into a tree. Telew rushed towards him ready slice off his head when the simulation countered with a strong blast, knocking him back. Telew snarled, and managed to bite into Gohan's shoulder when he charged forward. The simulation broke free with a fast elbow to his face, and then fired another blast that blew the Arsudu into a cliff.

"I don't know how long that simulation will last Ms. Washu," Aitca said to the scientist.

"Just make sure it keeps him busy for at least twenty more minutes," Washu replied as she worked on the new limiter.

"Ms. Washu, it didn't take you this long to finish it last time," Aitca stated.

"I know, I'm making it strong so that, that moron won't break it again," Washu answered as she hooked two wires together. Suddenly a loud blast echoed through the forest. Washu looked up only to see Telew standing at the entrance of the cave with blood on his claws. She stepped back when she saw him lick off the blood.

"Say your prayers missy," he said darkly.

Gohan sighed as he stretched out on the sand. He and Sasami were at the beach, she said it was time he paid up on that promise he told her before his battle with Gallio. Sasami sat near the water as the cool water brushed against her toes. She sighed as she felt the warm sun beat down on her, and the cool breeze hit her face.

"Isn't this peaceful?" she asked Gohan.

"Yeah it is. It makes all the battles we've fought worthwhile," Gohan agreed. Sasami looked out towards the water, and sighed. She looked towards Gohan and smiled.

"Hey Gohan, don't get too comfortable, this is only stop one," she said. Gohan looked at her with a confused look.

"Huh? Where else is there to go?" he asked.

"There," she exclaimed and pointed to a small store at the corner.

"A karaoke place, are you nuts? I'm not going there!" Gohan said. Sasami pouted, and grabbed him.

"Come on you crybaby."

"Aw man!"

Washu stepped back in fear as Telew towered over her, his claws poised to strike at any moment. She looked around, and saw the power limiter wasn't finished yet.

'Damn it! Of all the times to be slow!' she thought. She decided to try and get through to him. "Telew stop it, this won't do any good." Telew didn't respond his claws twitched as he growled softly, the soft, but hard tap sound his feet made as he approached Washu rang through her ears. A few strands of white hair fell in front his eyes, but the red glow seemed to make the strands blow out of the way. The demonic fighter opened his mouth, his fangs were ready to sink themselves into his shoulder, and tear it apart. In an instant Telew rushed towards Washu, and brought down his claws. The scientist quickly evaded his strike, she saw how easily Telew sliced through the rock, and he was just getting started. Washu sped for the cave entrance, Aitca quickly put up a barrier at the entrance as soon as Washu got out, Telew snarled when he hit it.

"That has to hold him; I set it on my maximum power after all," Aitca said proudly. Suddenly Washu heard a loud crackling sound, when she went to check it out, Telew was gone!

"Where did he go!?" Washu exclaimed, when she turned around all she saw was red.

Sasami literally had to drag Gohan to the karaoke bar. (Didn't Tenchi and Ryoko go there during their little date in Tenchi in Tokyo?) When they got there, Gohan reluctantly got up on stage with her as she picked out a song.

"Hey do you want to go first?" she asked.

"No way! This was your idea so you go first!" Gohan nearly yelled.

"Okay, okay, no need to yell," Sasami replied. She smiled when she saw a song she liked. "Oh, I'm going to sing this song!" Gohan simply raised his hand as he sat down. The music slowly started and Sasami got herself ready.

(Quick AN: Don't own this song or any of the songs I'm going to use. And Sasami's singing Aaliyah's Try Again.)

Sasami took a deep breath when the music fully started she put the microphone close to her mouth, and sang.

_What would you do, to get me? _

_What would you say? _

_To have your way _

_Would you give up? _

_Or try again _

_If I hesitate to let win. _

_Or would you be yourself _

_Or play your role_

_tell all the boys _

_Or keep it low. _

_If I said no, _

_Would you turn away? _

_Or play me off _

_Or would you stay, oh. _

Gohan looked at her intently; he never knew Sasami could sing so well, sure he heard her hum in the kitchen, but nothing like this.

_If at first you don't succeed, _

_Dust yourself off, and it try again, _

_You can dust it off, and try again. _

_If at first you don't succeed _

_You can dust it off and try again, _

_Dust off and try again, try again _

She smiled a little when she saw Gohan smile at her. She took a quick breath, and continued.

"_I'm into you, _

_You into me, _

_But I can't let it go,_

_So easily _

_Not 'till I see _

_What this could be _

_Be eternity, _

_Or just a week. _

_You know, our chemistry _

_Is off the chain _

_Is perfect now, _

_Or will it change. _

_This ain't a yes, _

_This ain't a no_

_Just do you thang _

_We'll see how it goes...ohhhh." _

"Wow," was all Gohan managed to say.

_If at first you don't succeed _

_Dust yourself off and try again _

_You can it off and try again. _

_If at first you don't you don't succeed_

_You can dust it off and try it again. _

_Dust yourself off and try it again, try again. _

_You don't wanna throw it all away _

_Might be shy on the first date _

_What about the next date Huh huh huh huh _

_You don't wanna throw it all away _

_You might be buggin on the first date _

_what about then next date? Huh, huh, huh, huh. _

_At first you don't succeed _

_Dust yourself off try again _

_You can dust it off and try again _

_If at first you don't succeed _

_Dust yourself off and try it again, try again._

Sasami sighed as the music faded; she smiled brightly when she saw her score.

"That was awesome Sasami!" Gohan complimented.

"Thanks, hey Gohan," she said slyly. "It's your turn."

Washu suddenly found herself pinned to the wall with Telew staring into her eyes with his dark red eyes. His rough hands were wrapped around her neck, with his sharp claws giving her slight cuts. He suddenly bit into her shoulder, and ripped apart of her shirt off, along with some skin.

(No Telew is not about to rape her. Just kill her.)

"Stop it Telew!" she exclaimed, but once again her plea fell on deaf ears. The demon removed one of his hands and raised his claw ready to cut off her head. Washu shut her eyes and readied herself for the impact, after a while she opened them wanting to see what was taking so long. She gasped when she saw Telew's hand twitching and one his eyes flashing from red to blue constantly. She then noticed that his fangs were slowly going back to normal, but Telew was still in his demonic form. Through his growls, Washu was surprised when he heard him say !" Washu was more or less surprised, it wasn't the fact that he spoke, but it was what he said. She suddenly smirked, she had a feeling he cared more about her than he let on. Washu instead of running approached Telew with absolute no fear in her eyes. The flashing in Telew's eyes became faster and faster.

"No Telew, I can help you," she said calmly. Telew tried to snarl, but the only thing that came out was a small whimper. Washu fearlessly touched his rough cheek, and stroked it softly, like a mother would stroke her baby. "Telew please, calm down, stop this." She could feel Telew start to shake, his claws twitched, and his eyes kept switching back and forth. The demonic alien managed a loud snarl, and his eyes became fully red again. He grabbed Washu by the neck, and held her in the air, but she still had no fear in her eyes. He started to shake again, the flashing in his returned, but was faster than last time. Telew let of Washu and held his head in pain, anger, and confusion. He started to thrash around, slashing at air, growling and snarling like a wild animal. The Arsudu fell to he knees still holding his head, and let out one final, loud snarl. Washu slowly went up to him to get a good look at him; his head was down so his eyes were covered. Her eyes widened when his silk white hair turned back into the red spiky mess he called hair. Washu went to her knees to be on same level as him.

"I thought I told you to run, you're so stupid," Telew said after a while. Washu ignored that, and extended the napkin to one of the cuts on his chin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked. Telew suddenly slapped it away, his bangs coving his eyes.

"Leave me alone," he said coldly. Instead of just walking away like she normally would, she suddenly embraced him.

"Stop it; you don't have to play all tough anymore. You aren't in Gallio's army, you're in a place where people care about you, not where they beat you just for fun," she said softly. Instead of pushing her away like he normally would have, Telew found himself, embracing her back, he felt something he had never felt since he was eight.

Tenchi, who had decided to call the two them up for lunch, saw them hugging in the training chamber. He merely smirked, and decided to walk away, but Ryoko suddenly phased in.

"Oh, I knew it!" She softly exclaimed when she saw them.

"Come on Ryoko, we'd better not bother them," Tenchi said, but Ryoko suddenly got him in a hug from behind.

"Tenchi.... Everyone else is getting matched up, how about the two of us," she said softly.

"Ryoko! Lay off!"

Gohan groaned when Sasami pushed him onto the stage.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he sighed.

"Hey, you're lucky we're doing this together, if you keep whining you'll do it alone mister." Gohan sighed.

"All right, which one?"

"This one!" she said excitedly.

"Aw man," Gohan groaned again, but before he could back out the music started, and he had to do this.

(Gohan): _I can show you the world, shining, shivering, splendid_

_Tell me princess now when do you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes, taking wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world_

_A new fanatic point of view_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming. _

_(Sasami): A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_(Gohan Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

_(Sasami) Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_(Gohan Don't you dare close your eyes) _

_(Sasami): A hundred, thousand things to see_

_(Gohan Hold your breath it gets better) _

_(Sasami) I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used be _

_(Gohan) A whole new world _

_(Sasami Every turn a surprise) _

_With new horizons to pursue_

_(Sasami: Every moment, red-letter)_

_(Both) I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_(Gohan) A whole new world_

_(Sasami) A whole new world _

_(Gohan) That's where we'll be _

_(Sasami) That's where we'll be_

_(Gohan) A thrilling chase_

_(Sasami) A wondrous place_

_(Both) For you and me _

"See! Wasn't that fun!" Sasami said when they stepped down. Gohan sat down, with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasami suddenly gasped, when she saw a photo booth. She pulled Gohan into it, and took their pictures. The two liked how they both came out. The first one was with Sasami giving Gohan rabbit ears, the next one was with Gohan pulling up her pigtails. The one after that was Sasami pulling on Gohan's cheek, and Gohan trying to get her off. And the last one was with them just sitting and smiling.

"Here, we have two copies, one for you, and one for me," Sasami said cheerfully. Gohan put it in his pocket, and they walked to an ice cream stand. Sasami got a two scoop vanilla ice cream cone with a lot of sprinkles, while Gohan had a five scoop chocolate ice cream. The man just looked at Gohan wondering how in the world he was going to finish off that whole ice cream himself. The two found themselves back on the beach watching as the sun slowly went down. Gohan turned his head towards Sasami when he heard her sniff.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he saw some tears roll down her eyes. She turned to him and smiled.

"This proved to be the greatest day of my life Gohan, thank you," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. Gohan simply smiled back at her, and stroked her hair.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

AN: Damn! Man that was a long chapter! Well it is the second to last chapter so I guess it makes sense. So that means, the next chapter is the final the chapter of this fic. I started to think this day would never come. Anyway, to all of you loyal readers, I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!! It took me a while to get back into writing since High School is killing now, and I barely have time to write. And even if I do it's only one or two pages, so I had to get my butt in gear to finish this one. And one little side note, I've had the karaoke idea for a long time, just didn't know which fic to put it in. Oh, and one more thing, I'm thinking getting muses 'cause this whole thing gets lonely after a while. Who you ask, I'll think of one sooner or later. Well anyway, see you guys in the LAST CHAPTER OF THE GALLIO SAGA!!!!!!!


	80. No Need for Goodbyes

The Gallio Saga

Chapter 80 (Finale)

AN: Well everyone here it is, the final chapter of the hit fic the Gallio Saga. I just want to say thank you to all those reviewed from beginning to end. You guys were there for my ups, and some of my downs. You helped me continue this fic even when I thought I would discontinue, I really thought this day would never come, but it has. I hope you've enjoyed this fic, because I had a great time writing every chapter. Well without further ado here it is the final chapter of the Gallio Saga, "No Need For Goodbyes!" ENJOY!!!!!

Gohan woke up to the smell of breakfast, and the sound of one of Ayeka's and Ryoko's arguments. There was also a mix of Miyoshi's whining, and Kiyone's yelling. Today was as normal as it could get around here, but to Gohan it wasn't normal at all. Today was the day he and Piccolo had to leave, today was the day both they both looked forward to, the day they fought so hard for, he thought he would be excited when this came, but he didn't. He felt more depressed, and miserable, not contented or excited at all.

"Why do I feel this way?" he wondered. He looked at the calendar in his room, a year, it had been a year since he and Piccolo came here. They had made friends that were more like family here, and saved the universe, Gohan had even fallen in love with the second princess of Jurai. Love was something he thought he would experience years from now, but that was before he met Sasami. She was everything you would ever want in a girl, cheerful, bright, a good cook, to him she was perfect. He sighed and got up, and got dressed.

"Good morning Gohan," Tenchi greeted with a smile.

"Oh, morning Tenchi," Gohan said dryly.

"Something wrong?" Tenchi asked. The half Saiyan sighed, and looked at Tenchi, he was like an older brother to him. Tenchi looked at the younger boy, Gohan had a look of sadness and misery in his eyes, did something happen when he went out with Sasami?

"Tenchi....look....I.....nothing, forget it," he said and went downstairs. Tenchi looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong with him I wonder?" When he reached the living room, Gohan took his normal seat at the table and looked at all the food before him. Ryoko and Ayeka were shouting and screaming at each other, but he didn't hear them at all. He picked up the chopsticks, and started to SLOWY eat. Everyone stopped when they didn't hear Gohan's usual munching and slurping. They saw the young half Saiyan eating normally.

"Gohan is something wrong?" Kiyone asked finally.

"No," Gohan answered as he picked at his food.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." When Sasami walked in she was shocked to see Gohan just picking at his food, that was extremely unusual, something had to be wrong, she just felt it.

"Gohan is there something wrong with the food?" she asked.

"No," he answered dryly. Sasami put her hand on his forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever."

"There's nothing wrong with me, I just need some air." With that the depressed Saiyan walked out of the house with his hands in pockets, deep in thought.

Telew quickly dodged a punch from Cell, and blocked a punch from Fitt. The Arsudu flew into the air, and fired a rapid ki blasts. The two simulated fighters easily dodged his attacks and came from behind. Telew suddenly crashed to the ground with the two following closely behind. The red haired fighter jumped to his feet, and formed two extra sets of arms. Cell and Fitt both smirked and rushed towards the Arsudu. Before they could make contact the simulation ended. Telew growled, and slammed his fist against the wall.

"What the hell!!" he growled.

"Sorry about that Telew, but I need to make a few upgrades to it," Washu said as she walked in.

"Why?"

"I need to make it so that if you ever go berserk again I can shock you from wherever I am!" Telew rolled his eyes.

"Perfect, and just what the hell am I supposed to do until you done with the damn upgrade?"

"I don't know you could take up reading. Wait, do you even know how?"

"Very funny," Telew said dryly, and walked out.

Gohan sighed as he sat on a cliff overseeing the whole forest, he could even see Tenchi's house from here. The wind blew softly around him, and seemed to whisper in his ears. He looked at the forest, what was once green was now turning into yellow and red. The leaves blew, twirled and fell as the wind blew, Gohan watched them, and he was so envious of the leaves.

'Leaves, they're so free. They can go anywhere, stay wherever they want or just blow past the place. They don't have anywhere to return to,' he thought as he watched them. He sighed again and looked up the sky wising he could just fly away from his problem, but running away was never the answer. He looked around and saw the clearing in the forest where he spent the entire Sunday with Sasami. He remembered that day so well.

_Gohan and Sasami ran outside. They started to walk around. Then when they got to a clearing Sasami tied a rope to a tree, and gave other end to Gohan. "What's that?" he asked. "Jump rope silly," Sasami said. 'Oh yeah now I remember, baby Trunks, was playing this game with Bulma,' Gohan said to himself. "Okay I got it." So, they played jump rope for a while. "Hey can we do something else I am getting bored," Gohan said after a while. "Okay what do you want to do then?" Sasami asked him. "Bet I can fly faster than Ryo-oki," Gohan said. "Oh no you can't," Sasami said. "Yes I can." "Alright we'll have a race, four laps around the forests, starting point is the house," Sasami said. "Alright let's go!" Gohan said._

Gohan smiled slightly as he thought about that race, if he raced Ryo-Oki now, he would leave that cabbit in the dust. The calm breeze from the wind caused him to think back, back to that race.

_Ryo-oki transformed into the ship, and flew next to Tenchi's house Gohan did the same. "You ready?" "3-2-1, GO!!!!" Sasami yelled. And Gohan and Ryo-oki blasted off. Gohan was in the lead, but Ryo-oki was not to far away. Gohan went a little faster, but Ryo-oki was right behind him. Then Ryo-oki passed him, and went to full speed. 'All right my turn,' Gohan thought. And he flew down into the forest, and through the trees, and came up in front of Ryo-oki. For a while, it looked like Gohan was going to win, but Ryo-oki went super speed. It was neck and neck with Gohan. It was down to the extreme point, and it was tie!_

Gohan floated down to the tree where he and Sasami ate fruits together. His smile widened a little more as thought about that moment.

_Later, Gohan and Sasami were up in a tree eating fruits. "So Gohan that was nice race you and Ryo-oki had," Sasami said. "Yeah, it was fun for me too," Gohan said. "So, what's your family like, if you don't mid me asking," Sasami asked. "Well my mom, well she like to make to make me study a lot, and if I don't study, well let's just say it doesn't go to well on my part," Gohan sighed remembering how many times his mother was more scarier than Cell and Frieza combined. "And your father?" "Well he was fighter, and was a very good one too, he always helped people when they needed it," Gohan said. "Your like that too, you must get it from him," Sasami smiled. When Gohan looked at her, that smile made him blush. "Is there something wrong, your cheeks are red," Sasami said. "Oh nothing," Gohan said quickly._

The young half Saiyan went up the tree, and sat in the same spot. He grabbed a fruit, and looked into the sky. He remembered when he first introduced Sasami to flying.

"_So what do you wanna do now?" Gohan asked. "Um... I know you can carry me on your back and fly around," Sasami suggested. "Fine, hope on," Gohan said, and Sasami got on his back and he flew off. He was going slowly since he might make Sasami fall if he sped up. "Can we go faster?" "Okay hold, but hold on tight," Gohan warned. He sped up, and was going a little faster every time. "Okay you can slow down!" Sasami shouted when they were going to fast. "You're the one who wanted to go faster, but okay," Gohan said, and he slowed down, and landed. "How did you like that?" "It was great!" Sasami smiled. Which made Gohan blush a little more._

Now Sasami could fly fully on her own, not as well as he could but still well. Gohan wondered if he would find someone else back in his world who he would give flying lessons to. The pain in his eyes grew as he fished out the pictures he got from his date with Sasami yesterday. He smiled slightly when he saw how happy and innocent they looked. Then he realized something,

"I don't want to go."

Sasami sighed as she washed the dishes, Gohan had been gone for a while, and that usually meant that he was fighting.

'But that can't be, we beat the last of Gallio's men a while ago. But still, there's something wrong with him. I've never seen Gohan eat so slowly and calmly.'

"Something on your mind kid?" Ryoko asked as she phased through the floor.

"Oh it's you Ryoko, yeah I think, no I know there's something wrong with Gohan," she replied.

"Just as I thought, you love the kid don't you?" Ryoko said. Sasami blushed heavily.

"What makes you say that?" she asked nervously.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you are when you're around him," Ryoko said slyly. Sasami blushed heavier. "Think about it, think about all the times you were truly happy, truly safe." Sasami suddenly realized Ryoko had a point. She always seemed happiest when Gohan was with her. She remembered when it snowed, that was the best snow day she had.

_As soon as Gohan stepped outside Sasami threw a snowball at his face. He shook it off and threw one of his own. Sasami went behind Asaka for cover. "That is cold you know," Asaka said. "Sorry Asaka but this important," Sasami said. "Yes princess," Asaka said. Sasami threw another snowball at Gohan, who got hit in the face with the cold substance again. Gohan threw one again. But Sasami went behind Asaka. Gohan smirked and said, "Alright you asked for it." When Sasami threw another one, Gohan teleported her and threw one. It hit in the back.  
  
Gohan started laughing. "No fair!" she said. "Was it fair when you threw snowballs at me when I had no cover," he giggled. "All right let's something else," she said. "Like what?" "I know lets go sledding on Asaka and Komadakie." "Please princess that snow is freezing," Asaka said. "Oh come on it only a little snow," Sasami said. "Alright," Asaka agreed. The two got on the two guardians sledded down the huge hill. Gohan stood on Asaka while Sasami sat on Komadakie. The two sledded down huge hills, some of them could have been mountains, but they had a great time. When they stopped, they sat under tree._

Sasami smiled slightly when she thought about that day, completely forgetting that Ryoko was there.

"You see you do love him," Ryoko said to the younger Juraian princess. "I always knew there was something between you two." Sasami just smiled.

Gohan closed his eyes as he sat on a rock with the wind blowing his hair back.

"Gohan," a strong voice from behind said. Gohan didn't turn around, he knew who it was.

"What is it Piccolo?" he asked.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been yourself all day. Today is the day we leave this place; I figured you would a lot happier than this."

"That's what I thought to, but..."

"But what?"

"Piccolo, I don't want to leave," Gohan said finally.

"Have you gone mad?! This isn't our world Gohan, we don't belong here, we belong back home, our real home!" Gohan stayed silent for while before he gave Piccolo his answer.

"Isn't home where you feel most wanted? Where you feel safe and warm? Where feel as though nothing can hurt you no matter what happens?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I feel here Piccolo, I can't bring myself to leave here."

"This might be our only chance to get back and you're passing it up!" Piccolo yelled getting frustrated. "We may never get a chance like this ever again! What the hell is the matter with you!? Have you completely forgotten your mother!?" Gohan's eyes widened and he thought of all the times he heard his mother cry over his father.

'She was crying her heart out; I could feel pure pain and indescribable anguish in her. All because me. If I had just finished Cell when dad told me to he would still be alive, and my mom wouldn't be suffering. But now, she's probably crying even harder than before, she probably thinks she's lost me to,' Gohan thought with a tear rolling down his cheek. 'I don't want my mom to suffer anymore; she doesn't deserve any of it.'

"....Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"All right Piccolo......I'll go back," Gohan said finally.

"Good, I'll tell Washu to set it all up," Piccolo replied and walked away.

'I'm sorry Sasami, but I can't stay here anymore.'

Sasami sighed as she swept the shrine grounds. Ryo-Oki gave her "What's wrong?" look. Sasami just smiled at the cabbit.

"Nothing's wrong Ryo-Oki," she said as if reading her mind.

"Ah, Sasami nice job," Yohso said as he walked up the stairs. He looked at her and saw she looked depressed. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. It's just when there's something bothering Gohan, I can feel it to," she said. "That's how I know there's something wrong with him."

"Ah, I see. That must be quite the bond you two share." Sasami nodded.

"That's why when Gohan was poisoned by that Halker woman I could feel the pain he was feeling too," she said and thought about that day.

_Gohan felt like his heart was on fire. It hurt like anything. His muscles just stopped working he couldn't move. The pain was almost paralyzing him. 'It's the poison,' he thought. He had to power up the shake the poison out temporarily. 'This will all be over at noon,' he thought. As the day rolled on Gohan's heart became worse and worse. _

"That day I felt my heart burning too, I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want to scare of any of you."

'Their bond is stronger than any bond I've seen over the years, and yet they are still only children,' he thought.

"Well I have to go make lunch," Sasami said, and went down the stairs.

Gohan walked through the woods and Telew meditating in the clearing. As soon as the young half Saiyan took a step, Telew's eyes shot open.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Gohan said.

"Expect the unexpected," Telew replied simply.

"Hey Telew."

"What?"

"Goodbye."

"What!" Telew nearly shouted.

"Piccolo and I leaving to go back my world, I don't think we're ever coming back." If Gohan was looking up he would have seen the look of anger, confusion, and pain in Telew's eyes. The Arsudu's mind suddenly flashed back to when they first fought.

_The two fighters charged, and punched each other in the cheek again. They jumped back, and then charged again, they had a frenzy of punches and kicks that were starting to go in the air. Gohan dodged one of Telew's kicks, and then punched him in the face. Telew grabbed Gohan's arm, and kneed him in the stomach five times, then he elbowed him back on the ground.  
_

_Gohan slowly got up. He looked up and saw Telew diving towards him with his knee stretched out. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way. When Telew hit the hard ring floor with his knee, everyone expected a huge yell. But Telew stayed silent. Gohan charged and three fast punches, Telew blocked easily and did a roundhouse kick on Gohan's face. He then elbowed him in the stomach. Gohan went down on his knee gasping for air.  
_

_Telew walked towards him, and grabbed him by the neck. Gohan held up his fist and threw a punch, but Telew grabbed his fist and started squeezing it. Gohan used his other hand to punch Telew in the stomach. Telew held his stomach gasping for air, when Gohan did a front kick in his face. Telew flew over to edge of the ring. He quickly got up and wiped the blood coming down his chin._

'That was the best battle I was ever in. He may not know it, but this boy has shown me much. He showed me how truly weak I really was, he's given a reason to train as much as I do now! How can he just leave?!'

"Have you told that blue haired girl?" he asked holding in his anger.

"Sasami? No not yet. I don't want her to become depressed," Gohan replied. Telew just grunted and walked past him.

"Later, kid," he whispered as he went past him.

Piccolo walked into Washu's lab, and found the pink haired woman typing away as usual.

"So is it ready?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah almost just give it an hour or two," Washu replied.

"Two hours huh. Two hours to say goodbye," Piccolo said.

"You say that like it's nothing," Washu pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it maybe nothing to you, but what about Gohan? Have you seen how depressed he is? If I didn't know better I'd think somebody died."

"What do you suggest then? Let him stay here, let him abandon his mother who's probably already given birth to his little brother?"

"I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is, this'll be hard for Gohan, and Sasami, you can't just whisk him away like it's nothing after what they've been through."

"I know, but what choice do I have? It's not like we can fuse our two dimensions together."

"I know, forget I said anything."

"Goodbye, Washu," Piccolo said as he walked out of her lab.

"Yeah, later," Washu replied as she stared at her computer, looking up her files concerning dimensions.

Gohan sat under the same tree he was under when Sasami was getting sick. He closed his eyes and remembered that night.

_Later it was late and Gohan was in the forest because he wanted to clear his mind. He was under a tree mediating. That's when he sensed Sasami energy. Without opening his eyes he said, "Hey Sasami, what's up?" "Tenchi sent me to find you because it's time to go to bed," she said in a raspy voice. Gohan opened his eyes as soon he heard her raspy voice, which meant to him that she had a sore throat. "I still think you're sick Sasami you should go back and lie down." "Gohan I'm not sick okay," she said. But as soon as she finished that sentence the symptoms came back, ten times stronger. Sasami just couldn't keep on standing. Her head was throbbing, she felt as if she was in the middle of the desert and all of her strength seamed to have left her and she just fainted into Gohan's arms.  
  
"Sasami, Sasami, are you all right?" he asked in a very worried tone. "I don't think so, you were right there is something wrong with me," she said softly, and in her raspy voice. Gohan felt her forehead. She was burning up. "Aw man you have a terrible fever," Gohan said. Sasami started coughing. Gohan knew he needed to get her to Washu and fast. "By now everyone is asleep," Gohan, said. But then he heard Sasami's cough get worse. That's when he took action; he put Sasami in his arms and flew as fast he could to the house. When he got there, he kicked the door open, and looked around. Everyone was asleep either in his or her rooms or on the living room couch. Sasami was getting hotter by the minute. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he _

_Bellowed.  
_

Gohan smiled slightly, that was one of the few times where he took care of her. For some reason that was strange to him, when she was sick he could feel the heat, and dizziness she was feeling. It wasn't as strong but he still felt it.

'What does that mean?' he wondered. The young Saiyan just sighed sadly and started to walk to the house. Piccolo told him it was time soon. He had once last glance at the beautiful forest around him. He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze circle around him and blow leaves towards him. All the leaves in the forest seemed to be blowing in his direction; it was like the trees' way of saying goodbye. Gohan opened his eyes and sighed once again. He decided he couldn't put it off any longer so he flew off.

A loud, SAY WHAT echoed through the whole house. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Miyoshi, and Kiyone both yelled with all their might when Piccolo told them the news. He and Gohan were going back to their dimension.

"You can't be serious Piccolo!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"You have to be joking!" Ryoko said. Piccolo shook his head.

"No it's true, Washu is getting everything set up, we'll be leaving in a little while," Piccolo announced.

"I just can't believe it," Kiyone whispered.

"Has anyone told Sasami?" Ayeka asked.

"I was hoping Gohan would do it, but he's been out almost all day," Piccolo said. "So I guess one of us will have to tell her." As if on cue the young Juraian princess walked in the living room.

"Tell what?" she asked innocently. Everyone stiffened, and sighed.

"Sasami look....uh it's about Gohan and Piccolo," Tenchi started off slowly. Sasami immediately grew concerned.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked.

"Well no....it's just..." and then he told her, he told her everything Piccolo told them. As Tenchi told her, Sasami's eyes grew wide with shock, and then became small with anguish. Tears started to form, and her little hands turned into fists both of anger and misery. Eventually she just broke down and cried. Everyone just felt like they were cause of this as they watched the young girl cry. When Gohan walked in, she ran out, not before giving him a slap first. Everyone, but Gohan was calling out for her to come back, but the girl didn't listen, she was too caught up in her misery.

"So I'm guessing you told her," Gohan said simply as he stared at nothing. Piccolo nodded.

"Gohan, Piccolo, it's ready," Washu announced as she came out of her lab with one of her star portals. "When I activate this star portal, it'll create a momentary bridge between our two dimensions, but it'll only last for ten minutes." Piccolo nodded, while Gohan walked outside.

"Where you going Gohan?" Tenchi asked.

"To find Sasami," he said simply, and flew off.

Sasami was in her secret place sitting on a rock, crying. She didn't feel anything but pain, she wasn't happy for Gohan at all. She wasn't happy about the fact that he would see his mother and friends again, she wasn't happy that he would finally get to go back where he belonged, she wasn't happy at all. She wanted him stay, she wanted him to stay with her, hold her close and just whisper her name over and over. She wanted him to stroke hair her softly and be by her side. She wanted him to kiss her madly like it was the last one of their lifetime. She wanted to feel his hard but gentle body against her soft skin. She wanted him caress her cheeks, and just stroke them. She just wanted to stare into his black eyes forever, and just hold him, never letting go. She loved him; she loved him more than anything in the world. She didn't just love him, she needed him, without Gohan she wouldn't be complete. He had forever changed her life, and she his.

Gohan's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of Sasami's sniffles, and the meowing of Ryo-Oki. As Gohan dropped down, he could feel her sadness, he could just how truly in pain she was. He landed softly and slowly walked up to her.

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand hold it tight_

"Sasami," Gohan said softly. Sasami just turned away. "Sasami, please talk me, tell me what's wrong."

"Go away Gohan," she sniffed. "Just go away." Gohan could feel her crying again, so instead of saying another word, he just went up to her and held her close.

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Sasami buried herself in his chest and cried harder. She held him tight, thinking he would leave if she let go, but Gohan just did the same. Gohan placed his chin on her hair, and to his surprise he started to cry a little too. Was this what he was holding in all day?

"I'm sorry Sasami," he said softly. "I'm just so sorry."

_For one so small _

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_

"I don't want you go Gohan," she whispered, she had finally stopped crying, but she was still in pain.

"Neither do I, but...I can't stay here anymore."

"Why not?" she asked sadly. When she heard him say he didn't want to leave, she hopped he wouldn't.

"Because, it's my mom. She needs me with her, so I can help her raise the new baby."

'_Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

"I know, but I don't want you to go." Gohan was surprised by this, even when he explained why couldn't stay she still didn't want him to go. He always knew she wasn't a selfish person, but this was the first time he had heard her put herself before others. "I can't bear having you not with me Gohan, I can't bear it."

"Sasami," he said softly, and made her look at him. "I don't want to be selfish, my mom needs me to be there. I don't want her to suffer anymore." Tears began to roll down her smooth face again, she didn't blame him for choosing his mother over her, but she just couldn't stand him leaving her.

"I don't to be selfish either," she whispered. "But I don't care if I am, I don't care if this isn't your world, I don't care if this isn't you real family. I only care about you Gohan. I love you too much to see you leave, I need you Gohan, I need you."

_Why can't they understand _

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

Gohan couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore, he couldn't stand the fact that he caused her pain, but what could he do? He couldn't have both, but if he chose one over the other then the other would have to suffer with pain they didn't deserve.

"I know, and I need you too Sasami, but.... I.....have to.....go," he said slowly with tears coming out of his eyes. Sasami held him tighter with the tears coming down constantly.

"Please Gohan," she cried as she held on tighter. "Please don't go."

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
Now and forever more_

Gohan couldn't stand this anymore, he could stand to see Sasami so hurt, and when he was this close to her he could feel everything. He wanted to stay, he didn't care if this wasn't his world either he just wanted Sasami, and nothing else. But when he thought of those things he thought his mother, and her tears. He couldn't abandon her, she would be alone, constantly suffering, just like Sasami.

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
we need each other,  
to have, to hold  
they'll see in time  
I know_

Gohan stroked Sasami's cheek softly, and delicately like she was a priceless artifact. Then he brushed away a few strands away from her eyes, and just looked into her pink orbs with a loving stare. They were from different worlds, she was a princess of a timeless planet, he was a warrior, probably the strongest in the universe. They were so different, yet so in love, but fate was against them.

_When destiny calls you  
you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
we'll show them together_

Gohan sighed slightly when he felt Sasami's grip tighten, more tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him. Gohan couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't fair, how could he choose between the two people he loved the most? How could let one have happiness while leave other in constant torment and anguish? His mind then flashed back to when he heard his mother cry for the first time, her tears, her face, her misery was just like Sasami's. If he just abandoned his mother then she would suffer worse than before, he couldn't, he couldn't leave her to suffer alone.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
believe me you'll be in my heart  
from this day on,  
Now and forever more_

"I'm sorry Sasami," he whispered. "But my mother needs me." Sasami started to shake, her warm body suddenly became cold with misery and loneliness. Her tears seemed to cover he whole cheeks as flung herself at Gohan.

"No, please, please don't....go," she said slowly. Her snobs were slicing Gohan's heart in pieces, but he had to, he had to go.

"Sasami please, this is hard enough, please don't make it worse."

"I can't help it Gohan, I can't help it," she cried.

"Sasami, I'll never leave you, sure I may go physically, but as long you still the memories of our times together then I'll always be with you," he whispered soothingly. "I promise you, that I'll...never....forget." Sasami nodded sadly, and looked away.

"I'll never forget either."

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be in my heart, _

'_I'll be there_

_Always_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there _

_Always_

With that, the two shared their last tearful kiss.

OOOO

The two walked back, only to find everyone in the fields, and Washu setting up the star portal.

"Are you ready Gohan?" Piccolo asked. The young Saiyan looked at Sasami, and nodded.

"All right then, I guess this is, goodbye," Tenchi said. Washu turned on the star portal, and the golden star flew into the air glowed pink.

"This is you chance go!" Washu exclaimed. Gohan and Piccolo nodded, and started to fly towards the portal.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll never forget any of you!!" Gohan shouted.

"It was nice working with all of you!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Bye!!!!" the Tenchi clan shouted as they waved. In a matter of seconds, Gohan the half Saiyan who saved the universe, and Piccolo the namek who mentored him were gone.

OOOOO

When Gohan and Piccolo opened their eyes, they were in front of Capsule Corp. Gohan and Piccolo could sense everyone inside, but they couldn't sense Tenchi and the others anymore. Gohan's eyes became full of despair, but then he remembered his promise.

"I'll never forget," he whispered.

"What did you say?" Piccolo asked, even though he didn't to ask because of his ears.

"Nothing," Gohan replied. Piccolo nodded, and they walked in.

OOOOO

Krillin groaned when he heard baby Goten cry, the kid was only a couple of months old, and needed a lot of attention. It was his turn to take care of him this time. Chi-Chi barely spent time with her new son at all, she was still too crushed when Gohan disappeared a year ago. They had tried everything, they even tried the Dragonballs, but Shenron said he couldn't bring Gohan because of a powerful force was blocking his powers. They were all stumped, and they hated to see Chi-Chi so hurt, no one had no idea what to do. The human sighed when he heard the door open.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp, how may I help you?" he asked dryly, not in the mood to help customers now. When he looked at the two who walked in, he nearly fainted. His face turned pale, and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Krillin? You look like you've seen a ghost," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"G-G-G-G-GOHAN, PICCOLO!!!!!!!" he bellowed. Everyone came rushing down to see if Krillin was pulling a prank, but everyone was shocked to see Gohan and Piccolo standing in the doorway like they've only been gone a day.

"Chi-Chi come down! We have a surprise!!" Bulma shouted. Chi-Chi sighed and slowly descended down the stairs.

"What is it Bulma?" she asked dryly. Gohan's eyes widened, his mother was completely pale, her eyes were red and small, and she had gotten much thinner. When she looked up however, the color seemed to return to her body when she saw her eldest standing in front of her. "GOHAN!!!!!!!" She tackled the young man to floor and trapped him in the tightest hug she's ever given him.

'Oh man!' Gohan thought. Questions from everyone started to erupt, and their chatter could be heard all around the mansion. Gohan and Piccolo sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Ooooo

It had been four days since Gohan and Piccolo returned, and Chi-Chi had been keeping a much closer eye on Gohan. She would follow him everywhere, even when he just went out into the backyard! Gohan didn't blame her though, he was gone for a year. His baby brother Goten was quite a handful, and he required a lot of attention, but he was happy he got to see his little brother. One night Gohan was out on a hill staring up at the stars, the wind lighting blowing, swaying the grass and his hair. He pulled out the pictures he and Sasami took together, he smiled sadly when he saw how happy they were.

'Sasami,' he thought with a tear rolling down his cheek.

OOOOO

Sasami was out on the roof, staring at the same stars, looking at the same pictures. Her heart felt empty, and she felt like darkness was always around her. But when she looked at her pictures she would always smile, and remember Gohan.

'Gohan,' she thought.

"I'll never forget," they both whispered as they both looked at the brightest star in the sky.

AN: sniff sniff that turned out better than I thought it would. Blows nose Man that was a great ending, sad, but good. Now I know you guys are probably depressed seeing as how I separated the couple, but don't think this is the end. That's what sequels are for. It took me two weeks to write this ending, so I hope you guys like it. One because I wanted to choose the right song to go with the mood. At first I was going to go with Inuyasha third ending theme "Dearest" but I wanted to add I the lyrics, and I didn't know a site where they had the lyrics so that went out. Then after going through four other artists I settled on Phil Collins since I know more of his songs. "You'll be in My Heart" fit perfectly in my opinion. Anyway, I'll end my rambling around now. Please in your review, give me like a score sheet of what you thought. You know like characters: 3 that kind of stuff, and if you don't want to, it's no big deal. So here it is the ending, I never thought I'd say this for this story, but here it goes,

THE END


End file.
